Ele não é meu irmão!
by Fefyssssss
Summary: Desde os nove anos Draco Malfoy é criado pelos Weasley como se fosse um filho. O que acontecerá quando Gina se apaixonar pelo “irmão” que só a vê como a caçulinha desajeitada? UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO. PLEASE REVIEW.
1. Minha vida de cão

**Disclaimer: **Todos sabem que nenhum dos personagens me pertence, não é? Okay then...

N/A: Isso é uma fic AU (Alternative universe), ou seja, nada de mágica... E a escola que eles freqüentam é daquele estilo que vemos nos filmes, com cheerleaders e tudo mais. Ah! O início do capítulo é drama, mas o resto é romance/humor mesmo, viu? E o relacionamento entre os personagens com o Draco é diferente pelo simples fato de que ele foi criado pelos Weasley desde os 9 anos de idade então... (Hoje ele tem 17 anos e a Gina 16) Bom.. aí vai:

_Fefs Malfoy em sua nova tentativa de escritora apresenta:_

_**Ele não é meu irmão!**_

"E- eu não quero saber o q-que a enfermeira está di-dizendo! Eu eu não que-quero me acalmar! Eu vou entrar nesse quarto ag-agora!" – uma jovem ruiva de cabelos encaracolados choramingava entre soluços tentando desesperadamente se libertar do abraço do marido que a tentava confortar e acalmar. – "Me.. me deixa ver a-a Cis-cissa AGORA!"

Sabendo que nunca ganharia contra o gênio da esposa o homem ruivo faz um sinal para que a enfermeira os levasse para o quarto. Durante todo percurso a jovem chorava e murmurava "não... por favor Deus, não deixa, por favor, Deus". Ganhando o conforto do marido em retorno.

Ao entrarem no quarto ela sentiu suas pernas começarem a ceder então virou-se abraçando o marido. – "Calma, meu amor, vai dar tudo certo." – falou Arthur enquanto impedia a mulher de ir ao chão e abraçava afagando seus cabelos tentando em vão fazê-la parar de tremer. – "Moly, olha pra mim... você tem que ser forte agora... você tem que ser forte pela Narcisa."

Com um aceno quase imperceptível Moly se separou do abraço e, sentindo as lágrimas caírem livremente pelo seu rosto, se aproximou da cama. Sua melhor amiga, outrora altiva e sorridente estava diminuída a um corpo quase sem vida alimentado somente através de soro, tendo sua respiração garantida por aparelhos e os batimentos cardíacos monitorados. Seu rosto, apesar de alguns cortes e arranhões parecia não ter sido muito atentado pelo acidente, mas agora carregava uma expressão mórbida e pálida.

Sem mexer a cabeça Narcisa abriu um pouco os olhos azuis muito claros e conseguiu manejar um sorriso fraco para a amiga chorosa que de pronto pegou em sua mão. "Moly... eu tive medo... de você.. não chegar à tempo..eu tava... te esperando" – falou quase murmurando e respirando o máximo de ar que podia entre as palavras com uma expressão que demonstrava que sentia muita dor.

"Não fala as-ssim, Cissa... não vai acontecer nada"

"sempre.. otimista" – murmurou então sua face se contorceu de dor. - "eu te amo como ...uma irmã.. você sabe disso, não é...?"

"Não, não! Não f-fala isso ag-agora! Não se despede, p-pra que você t-tá se despe-edindo? _Deus, por favor_... por favor" – Moly falava chorando, não querendo acreditar que isso estava realmente acontecendo. Então quando sentiu o aperto em sua mão perder aos poucos a força seu corpo ficou paralisado em pânico. "NÃO Cissa.. pelo amor de Deus não faz isso! O Draco! Ele precisa de você! EU preciso de você! Q-Quem é que vai-vai me dizer que eu escolhi a b-blusa mais brega do shopping inteiro? Quem é q-que vai fazer minha escova? Q-quem é que vai comigo assistir c-comédia romântica? Cissssssaaa, luta, pelo amor de Deus.

"Cuida do ... meu Draco pra mim" – murmurou com lágrimas finalmente caindo dos olhos azuis. - "Diz pra ele.. que eu o amo... mais que tudo... que eu e o pai dele sempre... estaremos com ele... e faz ele se comportar... e... deixa ele cometer erros pra aprender com a vida...faz dele o homem que eu criaria..."

"Não Cissa, você q-que vai c-cuidar dele!" – falou Moly chorando desesperadamente vendo os olhos da amiga ficarem cada vez mais pesados e quando eles finalmente se fecharam ela teve a coragem que precisava pra se despedir de sua melhor amiga sabendo naquele momento que os médicos não poderiam mais salvá-la. "Eu t-também te amo, maninha... a g-gente se encontra de novo qualquer dia... d-deixa tudo lá em cima mais elegante, ta?" – riu-se tristemente em meio a um soluço de choro sabendo que essa era uma brincadeira delas: Narcisa deixava tudo que tocava mais elegante. – "Eu cuido do Draco pra você... como se ele fosse meu... pode ir...

Sentindo um último aperto na mão, a ruiva soube que a amiga havia ouvido suas palavras e poderia ir em paz, então em menos de um segundo o barulho do aparelho que monitorava seus batimentos se tornou constante.

_!fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!_

Oito anos depois...

"GIIINA! Chama o Draco de novo que ele vai se atrasar!" – gritou Moly Weasley da cozinha enquanto servia habilmente um batalhão de ruivos sentados à mesa. "Fred, querido, eu fiz a calda das panquecas do jeito que você gosta... George! Fica longe do suco do seu irmão! GINAAAA!

_!fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!_

"GIIINA! Acorda o Draco de novo que ele vai se atrasar!"

_Droga.. – _pensou Gina ao se olhar no espelho tentando pela décima vez arrumar o cabelo de modo que escondesse o máximo de seu rosto. Bom... mais especificamente os óculos que tornavam seus olhos minúsculos pra quem quer que a olhasse_. – E ainda me aparece essa espinha.. Deus o que eu fiz pra merecer isso?_

"GINAAA!"

_humpf.. não vai ficar melhor que isso mesmo... – _pensou ao se olhar pela última vez no espelho antes de fazer o que mais detestava e amava no dia: acordar o irmão. O irmão sexy, lindo e loiro... que em dias quentes assim dorme sem blusa com certeza pra aumentar as possibilidades da caçula acabar em um hospício. Ela vestia o uniforme de ginástica do colégio como sempre que, sendo uma calça de moletom e uma blusa larga com o emblema de Hogwarts, em nada se parecia com a saia e a blusinha justa que a maioria das meninas usavam. _"Melhor acabar logo com isso... ai..."_ - pensava ao se aproximar da porta e abri-la silenciosamente.

A luz do dia entrava pela sacada iluminando o quarto e destacando ainda mais contraste entre os lençóis escuros da cama e o rapaz que ali dormia. Mordendo os lábios pra conter os pensamentos, a ruiva se aproximou lentamente de sua tortura matinal e se deixou perder em tentação vagando os olhos por cada centímetro das costas de Draco. Ele estava espalhado na cama de bruços com apenas um lençol fazendo o serviço preguiçoso de escondê-lo dos olhares pecaminosos de Gina. "_Deus... e fazendo esse serviço mal..." _Seus fios loiros em todas as direções, a boca levemente aberta, os olhos cerrados em uma expressão serena e o braço direito embaixo de travesseiro deixando mais óbvio pra ruiva que deuses gregos ainda existem.

Sem ao menos ter consciência de seus atos Gina vê sua mão se aproximar de Draco e, após um segundo de hesitação, a ponta do seu dedo tocou a pele quente das costas do loiro. _Thump thump.. thump thump _Os olhos se fecham em êxtase ao sentir esse único dedo deslizar preguiçosamente até o pescoço do irmão de criação. _Draco..._

"Hummm... não pára..." – Ouviu uma voz rouca de longe, mas demorou um ou dois segundos pra se tocar de quem havia falado e porque. Então a realização de que ele havia acordado a tirou de sua reveria. Arregalando os olhos, percebendo naquele instante que sua mão estava tocando o proibido ela se compôs e o sacudiu pra disfarçar a situação.

"Vamos Draco.. você vai se atrasar... a mamãe já te chamou um milhão de vezes"

"Nahh.. prefiro ficar aqui com você coçando minhas costas" – falou se aninhando ainda mais no travesseiro.

_Ai que fofo... _"E eu tenho cara de quem é á toa pra ficar aqui fazendo isso? Porque você não chama a _Pansy_ pra fazer isso? Talvez ela até cante pra te animar: me dá um "D" Agora um "R", depois um "A"! – falou imitando a atual _cheerleader _namorada do irmão fazendo um ótimo serviço em esconder o ciúme por traz do deboche.

"Ah é? Nem quer me bajular! Você precisa ficar à toa então" – falou rindo enquanto a jogava na cama e fazia cócegas.

"Pára, Draco! PÁRA!" – gritava em meio a risadas. – "Pára! Draco! Escovar os dentes de vez em quando está em ordem, sabia!" – falou fazendo careta e tentando tirar ele de cima dela então riu da cara indignada do loiro diante desse comentário.

Ele se joga na cama dramaticamente. "Não vou mais pra aula... Diz pra mamãe que eu não posso sob nenhuma possibilidade sair de casa. Não com hálito matinal! Nunca!

Ela começa a rir então continua – "Vou falar isso pra ela... Ela vai vir te acordar.. falando aaaaallltooo." – falou cantando enquanto se aproximava da porta.

"Ta, já to indo, já tô indo..." – resmungou já se levantando causando mais um sorriso em Gina.

_!fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!_

"Senta aqui querido. Eu vou te servir" – falou a mãe Weasley ao avistar Draco já ao pé da escada enquanto ela tirava o prato de Gina da mesa.

"Não, mãe, não dá tempo, eu ainda tenho que pegar o Harry." – falou tomando de uma vez o suco e pegando o sanduíche do Arthur. – "Bom dia pai" – falou rindo da expressão surpresa que em segundos se tornou em riso.

"Bom dia" – respondeu balançando a cabeça em negativo. – . "O Harry já não tirou carteira?" - perguntou já levando o outro pedaço do sanduíche à boca.

"Ele bateu o carro pai" – respondeu Ron roubando o sanduíche antes que este chegasse à boca de Arthur. – "Bora, Draco, a Mione já deve estar me esperando." – falou já puxando o irmão.

"Tchau pai, tchau mãe" – falaram em uníssono e saíram seguidos por Gina.

_!fefysssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!_

_Ótimo... no carro com a epítome da popularidade de Hogwarts e eu sou assim.. Sério, devia ter uma lei contra essa contradição. Irmãos lin.. ELE NÃO É MEU IRMAÕ! Enfim... um irmão, um irmão de criação e um quase irmão lindos e bem vistos por todo mundo nessa escola famigerada e eu... assim..._

"Hein, Gina, hoje é seu dia de escolher a música" – ouviu a voz distante do Draco a tirando de sua autopiedade.

"Ah não! A Gina vai escolher essas musiquinhas tipo Britney Spears" – resmungou Ron do banco de trás.

"Se ela escolher ópera pra ouvir é isso que vai ser. Hoje é o dia da Gina" – falou Draco olhando pelo retrovisor.

"Vocês estão falando isso porque não conhecem a Gina... acredite a música que ela gosta não é a que vocês imaginam não..." – falou Harry com um tom decidido que sabia o que estava falando enquanto Gina colocava um CD sem prestar atenção nas reclamações do Ron então quando Ode to Summer do Lost Prophets começou a tocar o ruivo se calou e Draco se viu incomodado com o fato de que o Harry sabia sobre o gosto musical de Gina enquanto ele não tinha idéia.

O resto do trajeto para a escola foi feito sem grandes eventos. Ao chegarem no estacionamento, entretanto, não se poderia dizer que houve normalidade. Pelo menos não para os pobres mortais como Gina. Ainda saindo do carro Draco foi agarrado por uma loira e Ron pulou já avistando a namorada, que cumprimentou em um beijo de cinema. Gina até tentou ajudar Harry a sair do carro porque ele tinha a perna completamente engessada, mas não demorou muito para que as amigas muito parecidas com aquela que devorava Draco pela boca empurrassem Gina e se encarregassem de ajudá-lo a ir pra aula.

Dando um suspiro cansado e indignado ela se virou e começou a andar cabisbaixa e lentamente pra onde sabia que encontraria o melhor amigo. _Eu devia já estar acostumada com essa merda... Ai Deus, porque eu tinha que ficar presenciando essas coisas, hein? Que saco! O que eles tem demais? Ta, eles são do time de basquete e são populares, mas e daí? Eles descobriram a cura do câncer por uma acaso? Aquela Pansy mesmo... nem linda ela é e está com ele... Droga... até um chimpanzé se colocar um batonzinho fica melhor que eu... óculos desgraçado... Lógico que eu tinha que ter alergia a lentes de contato, é óbvio..._

"Oi, Miga! Deixa eu adivinhar, ta pensando no porque da popularidade e o que você fez pra merecer ver isso esfregado na sua cara o tempo todo? – falou Colin sorrindo enquanto se aproximava da amiga emburrada já sabendo o motivo do mal humor da amiga àquela hora do dia. Ele vestia uma calça jeans escura com bolsos levemente mais claros nos lugares certos e uma corrente. A blusa do uniforme do tamanho certo, por fora da calça com os botões superiores soltos e o cabelo loiro caindo nos olhos fazendo com que ele tivesse que mexer a cabeça a toda hora pra tirá-lo do rosto.

"Ah, você me conhece bem demais..." – falou num sorriso que se tornou um suspiro derrotado. – "vamos... hoje a primeira aula é química..."

"Uh, não posso esperar pra ver aquela coisa sexy do Snape!" - respondeu já caminhando pra sala.

"Ah!Pára! Eu não quero saber o que você pensa deleeee!"

"Hum, eu queria saber o troféu que ele deve ter debaixo daquele jaleco... mais especificamente dentro da calça horrorosa que ele gosta de usar" – continuou falando e rindo enquanto Gina fazia cantarolava sem parar e tampava os ouvidos. – "morder aquela boca, saber o sabor dele, sentir ele me pressionar contra a parede " – mais risos diante dos olhos arregalados de Gina – "e falar mais Severus ah, Severus!"

"AHHHH, a _imagem_ na minha cabeça virgem!"

"Hum, _você_ pode ser virgem, miga, mas sua cabeça não é não. Vivendo com o aqueles três perto de você o tempo todo..."

"Eca! O Ron é meu irmão! Urgh...".

"Ah é.. tinha esquecido... o _Draco_ e o Ron são seus irmãos..." – falou debochando por saber exatamente o que ela ia dizer.

"O Draco não é meu irmão, Colin!"

"Sobra só o Harry então... - continuou com uma expressão sonhadora sem dar bola para o que ela havia dito. - "se bem que o Harry sozinho é suficiente".

"deixa de ser besta, Colin... Você sabe que essa não é a onda do Harry..."

"Humpf... Um cara pode sonhar! - e voltou a olhar para Gina - "Ei.. que cara é essa aí de quem quer contar algo? O que você aprontou?"

"Eu... eu toquei nele hoje" – diante da expressão do amigo que dizia claramente E daí, você vive fazendo isso, ele mora com você, ela esclareceu. – "Ele tava dormindo e eu... er... as costas dele estavam descobertas e eu... ai, quando eu vi eu já tava passando a mão nele e... ai, Colin, a pele dele é tão quente"

"Mentira!" – falou animado. - "Conta isso direito, miga! Que mais aconteceu?"

"Bom.. eu tava completamente absorta.. Colin eu já tava viajando por estar tocando nele daquele jeito... e escondido... e tão proibido... eu me desliguei do mundo e só acordei de novo quando ele meio que ... anh..._gemeu_ e falou Não pára... quase morri, Colin. – explicou com a expressão sonhadora e depois empurrou os óculos o arrumando no rosto

"Meu Deeeeus, mentira que ele falou isso? Vamos que a gente ta atrasado pra aula daquele pecado, mas não acha que você já terminou de contar isso não! Quero detalhes! – falou já puxando a amiga em direção da sala de aula.

_!fefysssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!_

"Que droga, Colin! A gente estudou pra se dar bem nessa prova e aquela vaca se safa só falando que está tendo muito ensaios de _cheerleader_! Pelo amor de Deus!

"_Você_ estudou, né, Gina? Eu só tirei A por causa de você"

"Que seja, Colin! Você pelo menos se deu o trabalho de colar, agora aquela guria não fez nada! Bom... se deixar o professor babar no decote conta então ela fez muito...

"Ora, ora, ora... a nerd ta irritadinha ta? O professor grande e mau foi injusto foi?" – falou um rapaz de aparência arrogante mas sedutora com cabelos e olhos muito escuros em contradição com a pele muito clara.

"Saco... vamos Gina." – falou Colin já puxando a ruiva pra longe de Tom Ridlle que, antes que eles pudessem sair do lugar, se colocou na frente dela. – "Olha, você é novo aqui e não sabe o que está fazendo. Se estivesse em Hogwarts a mais tempo saberia que a Gina não é uma garota com quem você quer mexer"

"Hum.. e porque ela seria assim tão perigosa? Hum.. eu sei...o que ela esconde embaixo dessa roupa enorme é fatal...

"Pff..." – desdenhou Gina.

"O que você quer dizer com isso garota?" – perguntou aproximando-se de onde ela estava, mas sendo bloqueado por Colin que ainda falava pra ele deixar eles em paz.

"Que se o seu QI chegar a 40... _vende_"

Com isso ele tentou avançar nela então depois de dar um murro inesperado em Colin a encostou na parede pressionando seu corpo contra o dela. – "É dessas que eu gosto... difíceis de domar... eu sabia que quietinha desse jeito você prometia.. voc...

Antes que conseguisse terminar a frase ou continuar passando a mão na cintura da ruiva ele foi arrancado dali por duas mãos fortes e jogado contra parede dando de cara com um par de olhos azuis acinzentados que pareciam pretos de ódio. – "O que você acha que está fazendo com a minha irmã seu merda?"

"Ma-malfoy! - balbuciou o garoto com os olhos arregalados. - "Eu.. eu não sabia que ela é sua irmã!"

Ao ouvir isso Draco deu um murro no estômago dele o levando ao chão. - Tá achando que aqui é igual a Drumstang? - falou em tom ameaçador então se abaixou pegando no braço dele e o entortando. - "Se eu te pegar você mexendo com mais alguma garota aqui eu vou cuidar pra que você seja expulso, entendeu! Você podia ser alguém na sua antiga escola, mas aqui você não é nada! - entortou ainda mais o braço dele ganhando um gemido de dor. - "E mais uma coisa: se você tocar em um fio de cabelo da minha irmã eu te quebro!" – o soltou e saiu na direção da Gina que estava ajoelhada chorando ao lado do Colin e pedindo desculpas enquanto Tom Ridlle se levantava com a mão no estômago olhando para onde a ruiva estava.

"Ta tudo bem aí?" – perguntou Ron ao chegar correndo ao lado de Hermione sem saber direito o que havia acontecido.

"Aquele imbecil tava agarrando a Gina à força!" – falou Draco indignado enquanto a ajudava a se levantar então virou em direção do outro loiro. – "Você ta bem, Colin? Quer que a gente te leve pra casa?

"Não, ta tudo certo... eu vou na enfermaria.."

"Tem certeza? Não é trabalho nenhum."

"Então eu aceito a carona... brigada." – falou ainda meio atordoado. – "Eu tô bem, Gina, não foi sua culpa." – assegurou à amiga que não parava de se desculpar.

"Então vamos... Bora, Ron, deixa esse cara aí, a Pansy já foi chamar o Filch" – chamou o ruivo que ainda ameaçava Tom Ridlle caso ele chegasse de novo perto de Gina então todos começaram a ir para o estacionamento do colégio, mas não antes do Ron gritar que era pro Rille esquecer do time de basquete.

Draco abraçava Gina carinhosamente querendo mostrar que ela estava protegida e Colin, já recuperado do susto, apoiava Harry quase o agarrando para o ajudar a caminhar. Seus olhares se encontraram como se ela procurasse algum ressentimento por parte do amigo e somente encontrou carinho e preocupação, até que esse olhar se tornou divertido e ele piscou pra ela. Percebendo que Colin estava adorando a oportunidade única de ficar tão perto de Harry e brincando com ela por estar abraçada a Draco, ela soluçou uma risada em meio às lágrimas que ainda caiam timidamente então soube. _"Tudo vai ficar bem"_

- Continua -

N/A: Weeeeee! Aqui estou novamente... gente essa é minha nova tentativa de escritora. Por favor comentem dizendo o que acham. Pergunta importante: vocês querem que o Harry seja bi e tenha algo com o Colin?

Eu estipulei um mínimo de reviews na minha cabeça, ou seja, se eu não alcançar esse objetivo não vou postar o próximo capítulo. Vou supor que a idéia também não é legal o suficiente então vou retirar do site e partir pra outra tentativa.. Um dia eu vou ter que acertar.

Bejins! Fefs

N/A EXTRA: Estou colocando essa segunda n/a aqui mais de um ano depois que comecei a escrever a fic. Inicialmente eu respondia todas as reviews mas, infelizmente, percebi que isso é impossível porque realmente não tenho tempo nem de arrancar os cabelos nas horas de agonia. Se você está começando a ler a fic agora por favor não pense que eu sou mal agradecida com as reviews ou que não lhes dou valor, ok? Por que eu tentei e não deu. E também saibam que reviews são a única coisa que me fazem querer escrever mesmo quando a minha vida está um caos e, believe me, já aconteceram várias coisas péssimas desde que comecei a escrever. As vezes dá tempo de responder algumas, ainda mais com esse mecanismo do site, então não estranhem se ás vezes derem de cara com a minha resposta no e-mail de vocês! Ainda mais se for a primeira review, hehe.


	2. So it goes

**Disclaimer: **Todos sabem que nenhum dos personagens me pertence, não é? Okay then...

N/A: só uma coisinha: quando vocês virem a queda de alguém nesse capítulo lembrem de mim. Foi feita em minha homenagem porque foi quase aquilo que aconteceu quando eu abri meu e-mail e vi esse tanto de reviews! Detalhe: Vocês já perceberam que frases em itálico são pensamentos da Gina, né?

**Cap 2: So it goes**

_Urgh, detesto o Snape... Não sei como o Colin consegue gostar dele... Se bem que ele pode ser até considerado minimamente charmoso em um estilo mórbido... Hum.. vampiros... o Draco sim poderia ser um... ele sim tem um charme de matar...Humpf... acho que até lésbicas dariam uma chance pra ele.. Eu preciso parar de pensar nele... Ele nunca me olharia assim mas... ave Maria se ele me mordesse eu morreria feliz! GINA! Concentração! Humrum, teoria atômica... okay..._

Alguns segundos se passam e ela solta o ar indignada após ler o mesmo parágrafo falando sobre Bohr, então deixa a cabeça cair pra trás com os olhos fechados. _"_Arrr só aquela praga de professor pra passar um trabalho desse numa sexta feira!" – falou alto pra si mesma. -_ E só eu mesmo pra estar fazendo isso na sexta de madrugada.. Não é como se eu tivesse coisa melhor pra fazer _– pensou num tom azedo_. – e ele lá se agarrando com aquela vac..._

"Oi... "

"AHHH!" – gritou ela de susto se desequilibrando e caindo com a cadeira pra trás ao ouvir a voz de Draco na porta.

"Tô atrapalhando? – perguntou em meio a uma pequena risada enquanto já a ajudava a se levantar.

Ainda meio atordoada ela se endireita com a ajuda dele e começa a caminhar em direção à cama o respondendo. – "Não, tudo bem ... eu tava com insônia, PÁRA DE RIR, DRACO!

"heieuheue, desculpa, Gina.. – então recomeçou a rir. – "...você tem que parar de ser tão desajeitada."

_Desajeitada... ridícula e desajeitada.. é assim que ele me vê... _"Você diz isso como se eu fosse assim por escolha... eu realmente acho maravilhosamente viciante me estatelar no chão de madrugada, Draco." – respondeu massageando a parte de trás do joelho que tinha sido arranhada pela cadeira durante a queda. – "Oh! Porque eu estou perdendo meu tempo aqui? Devia estar descendo a escada pra ver se eu tropeço! Uau! Essa queda sim seria emocionante!" – falava sem parar gesticulando, mais indignada com seus pensamentos do que com a risada do loiro. _Se ele tivesse caído de susto eu também riria.. Ele me acha desajeitada.. ai que droga!..._

Olhando a expressão rabugenta da irmã e vendo que ela parecia ter se machucado Draco parou de rir então se aproximou da cama se ajoelhando. – "Você se machucou? Vem ca deixa eu ver... – murmurou fazendo um gesto com a mão para que ela se virasse um pouco de modo que ele pudesse ver melhor a parte de trás da perna dela.

Ela estava com uma camisa GG, que mais parecia um vestido de tão grande, com a figura da Minnie mandando um beijo. Envergonhada com a situação completamente inocente da parte do loiro e praticamente o contrário nos pensamentos dela, ela se afastou um pouco de onde ele estava. – "Não, deixa pra lá amanhã já está bom..."

"Que isso, Gina, deixa eu ver... vem cá eu passo um remédio pra você se tiver machucado..." – se aproximou mais pegando levemente na perna dela e a virando um pouco.

_Ai meu deus! _– Pensava a ruiva quase desesperada tentando pateticamente se distanciar. – _Eu vou morrer agora! Ai, por favor, por favor não deixa eu ficar vermelha. – _"Ai, Draco, tá ardendo! Me deixa!" – falou choramingando na última esperança de se afastar daquele contato que na verdade ela desejava com todo o seu corpo, mas para o seu delírio e desamparo ele parou de passar o dedo de leve e aproximou o rosto começando a assoprar.

A ruiva ficou boquiaberta e estática diante da figura diante de si. O homem que ela ama ajoelhado na frente dela simplesmente assoprando um machucado pra fazer ele parar de arder. _Isso só pode ser sonho_..._Por favor não deixa isso ser um sonho... Se for eu me mato! Juro! Eu corto os pulsos...jogo chiclete na cabeça da fada dos sonhos se essa sádica existir... _Aquela carícia morna saindo da boca _dele_... a proximidade _dele_... o quente da mão _dele_ que apoiava a perna dela... _... Meu Deus.. não é sonho_..._Draco..._ Imagens quentes já enchiam seus olhos que se fecharam automaticamente. Um sorriso bobo já enfeitava seu rosto quando ele falou novamente.

"Tá melhor assim? – e continuou a assoprar.

"anh..? Humrum" – respondeu incapaz de formar uma palavra.

"Eu vou buscar o mercúrio pra passar aqui... Já volto" – e saiu antes que ela lembrasse que tinha que responder a deixando pra trás com uma expressão confusa.

Saindo de sua reveria e sentindo o corpo quente ela levou a mão á face para senti-la queimando. - _Ave Maria parece que ele faz de propósito! Deve ser tudo um plano pra me deixar doida! – _pensou enquanto ia pra suíte. Chegando lá ela tirou os óculos e passou a jogar água fria no rosto. S_e acalma, mulher! Não, sério mesmo o Draco ainda vai ser o meu fim..Ele já deve estar voltando... Droga eu devia ter maquiagem! Água fria não ta resolvendo! Ai, por favor Draco não percebe que eu estou vermelha..._

"Gina?"

"To aqui no banheiro! Já to indo aí!"

Ela saiu do banheiro cabisbaixa e murmurando alguns palavrões por ser tão desajeitada como ele havia falado. – "Draco, você pode ir ao banheiro pegar meus óculos pra mim? Caiu e eu não consigo achar..."

Ele foi ao banheiro e achou facilmente o que procurava então voltou pro quarto e falou em tom de brincadeira. – "Tá aqui, Zé zoinho... (N/A: Ela tem miopia. Se o grau for muito grande deixa a pessoa parecendo ter olhos minúsculos. Voltando pra história) Caramba, Gina quantos graus você tem mesmo?"

"Dez" – respondeu já arrancando o objeto da mão dele. _"MERDA DE ÓCULOS! _– mas antes que ela o colocasse novamente ele a segurou a fazendo olhar em questionamento.

Ele a olhava com uma intensidade que ela não percebeu por sua visão estar borrada. – "_ótimo.. a primeira vez que eu o vejo assim tão de perto... cara a cara... e eu não enxergo nada..."_ – que? – perguntou quando ele continuou em silêncio.

"Você devia parar de usar isso..." - e a continuou olhando por alguns segundos então quando ela se mexeu num gesto de desconforto ele largou o braço dela que prontamente recolocou os óculos. - Eu não achei o mercúrio... Esse aqui vai arder um pouco, mas eu assopro, tudo bem?

"humrum" – respondeu ainda sem entender o que havia acontecido. Ele começou então a passar o remédio de leve com tanto cuidado que chegava a fazer cócegas e depois assoprava. – _O cabelo dele tá todo bagunçado...ai que ódio! Ele fica sexy assim! Ai como eu queria ser a menina que passou a mão no cabelo dele... Será que ele gosta?_ – ela arregalou os olhos mais isso passou despercebido pelo loiro. – _"Eu realmente acabei de pensar que queria ser a _Pansy_? Cruzes.. eu tô mais lascada do que nunca..._

"Gina? Oi, Gina?

"Anh.. que? – perguntou meio perdida e vermelha em conseqüência dos pensamentos anteriores.

"Eu tava perguntando se ainda tá ardendo. – ela negou com a cabeça. – Então eu acabei... Você tá com calor? Tá tão vermelha...

Ela ficando mais vermelha ainda respondeu que tava morrendo de calor desde cedo.

"Você se importa se eu fumar aqui na sacada?

"Não, fica à vontade... você tava bebendo?" - _Ele tá tão esquisito desde quando chegamos da escola... me tratando diferente...ele sempre foi carinhoso mas parece diferente... Pára de se iludir, Gina... você tá é querendo ver o que o meu coração gostaria._

Ele acendeu o cigarro e fechou o isqueiro dando uma tragada, então acenou com a cabeça. – "humrum" – soltou a fumaça e sentou no corrimão da sacada virado pra onde ela estava. – "Como você sabe?" – perguntou passando a mão no cabelo os tirando do olhos como o vento havia feito ficar.

Bestificada com a maneira despojada que ele acendeu o cigarro e soltou a fumaça Gina quase esqueceu que ele tinha feito uma pergunta. – "Er... você só fuma quando bebe..."

Sem responder nada ele continuou a fumar e olhar a fumaça se desfazer lentamente no ar. – _mas que ele tá estranho isso ele tá...Pra que ele veio no meu quarto afinal? Ele parece estar chateado com alguma coisa... ou talvez esteja só entediado... Toma Pansy! Seus peitos enormes são entediantes!_

"Er... brigada por hoje Draco.. Eu não sei o que poderia acontecer se você não tivesse chegado aquela hora."

Ficando um pouco tenso diante da menção do que havia acontecido ele tragou novamente e soltou a fumaça então olhou pra ela. - "Eu faço qualquer coisa por você..."

Ela prendeu a respiração diante disso e sentiu todo seu corpo gelar. _"será que ele quer dizer..." – "_Draco..." – ela murmurou.

"Se eu pegar aquele cara perto de você de novo eu acabo com ele. Acho que eu nunca fiquei com tanto medo desde... bom você sabe. Até hoje eu nunca tinha pensado na possibilidade de te perder também e quando eu vi ele lá.. passando a mão em você... – ele começou a falar sem parar como se estivesse esperando desde aquela hora pra desabafar. - Eu nunca vou deixar nada de mal acontecer com a minha maninha e..."

Gina soltou a respiração que havia esquecido de ter prendido e baixou a cabeça ao sentir a primeira gota de água gelada cair sobre a sua cabeça. – _Maninha.. maninha... Droga! Eu não sou sua irmã, Draco! Bem feito! Bem feito pra mim por ser idiota e ficar me iludindo! Ele é tão desligado que não percebe que com esse carinho todo ela tá é me seduzindo! Que inferno! Eu não agüento mais viver assim.. eu não quero ser sua irmãzinha! Pára de me atormentar! Porque você não é um idiota comigo? Porque você não me trata mal?Eu não quero ser apaixonada por você! – _então parou um instante pra olhá-lo novamente. -_ Nossa.. ele fica tão sexy fumando... Onde é que eu vou parar? Agora eu quero ser um cigarro! Essa boca dele foi esculpida pelo próprio demônio pra me atentar..._

"Onde você ta? Não, a mamãe ainda tá aí embaixo, se ela ver você assim ela vai te matar! – ouviu Draco falar no celular que ela nem tinha ouvido tocar. – sobe pela sacada da Gina. Você já fez isso antes! A gente dá um jeito de puxar o Harry, vem logo antes que a mamãe veja vocês! – expirou cansado e revirou os olhos - Vem logo, Ron, você sabe que mesmo se a gente tirar ela de lá ela vai acabar ouvindo vocês subindo...Humrum, pega a escada e coloca ela pra cima que eu seguro. – falou e desligou o celular. – O Ron brigou com a Mione de novo e tá bêbado. O Harry também.. acho que por consideração. – brincou com um sorriso enquanto olhava pra baixo à procura de algum sinal do Ron.

"A não! Eu não vou ajudar o Ron de novo! Da última vez ele vomitou em cima da minha cama! Foi uma saco! A mamãe achou que eu tava passando mal e eu fiquei tendo que tomar só sopa uma semana!

O loiro riu um pouco lembrando de como ela tinha ficado com raiva dessa dieta. – "Gina, você tá a fim mesmo de ver o Ron resmungando durante um mês em casa? Porque esse com certeza vai ser o castigo dele se a mamãe descobrir que ele tá bêbado e ele vai colocar a culpa em você..."

"Nossa, depois dessa você já me convenceu! Mas se ele vomitar de novo vocês vão ter que dar a comida de vocês pra mim! Não vou ficar comendo sopa de novo não!

"Tá me ajuda aqui" – falou tentando pegar a escada que o Ron já estava colocando pra cima então começou a rir. – "Ó a cara da criança!" – apontou para o ruivo que tinha um olhar besta e o rosto mais vermelho que o cabelo enquanto cambaleava tentando acertar a escada na sacada. Harry estava caído no chão morrendo de rir.

Depois de muito trabalho e risadas eles finalmente conseguiram subir e o fato de Harry não ter caído enquanto subia bêbado e de gesso pela escada deu a certeza pra Gina de que Deus realmente protege bêbados e crianças.

"Draco vozê devia ter ido com azzente, ik... ffoi diverti-ik-do! – falou harry. – "Oi Gina! Aqui ezztamos novvamente, ik – falou rindo e indo abraçá-la.

"Ei Potter! Tira as mãos da minha irmã! – falou em tom descontraído como se brincasse mas... parecia falar sério também.

"Ai, dracooo, a Mi-ik-one não me ama maaais" – choramingou entre risos Ron enquanto cambaleava em direção á cama. – "Eu nâo zô muito bem.. tá zuzo rodando...

Harry começou a rir novamente – Ih.. vai começar de novo. Eu zah te fa-ik-lei, Ron! A Mione zzó tá brava té amnhã... ik! Onde foi que eu dezei a minha muleta? – perguntou pra ninguém olhando a sua volta.

"Ei, pode ficar longe da minha cama, Ron! – mais era tarde demais. Ele já estava lá e, assim como ela havia previsto, repetiu a performance. – Argh, eu quero outra cama... – choramingou causando outro ataque de risos.

_!fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!_

"Sério, Draco, vocês vão ter que roubar comida da cozinha pra mim! Só eu que me lasco quando vocês aprontam!" – resmungava Gina enquanto ia pro quarto de hóspedes após ter ido falar com a mãe. Depois de terem finalmente conseguido dar banho e colocar pra dormir os dois marmanjos, bom... só Draco tinha dado banho neles, mas ajudar a colocá-los na cama escondido de Moly também não tinha sido tarefa fácil. Além do mais a pior tarefa ficou pra ela, que ao falar com a mãe foi obrigada a tomar chá de boldo que é, na opinião de Gina, o pior que existe.

"Tá Gina, nós não vamos te deixar comer só sopa, agora entra... " – respondeu sorrindo enquanto abria a porta do quarto dando espaço pra ela entrar. – "Você deu sorte que o quarto de hóspedes está em ordem... senão você ia ter que dormir comigo. – _Ah, porque isso seria péééssimo... dormir quentinha com você, sentir o seu cheiro.. você dormiria sem blusa pra mim, Draco? PÁRA, GINA! Sua depravada! Ele pensa em você como uma irmã! Mas não é... - _Aí eu não ia te deixar dormir nunca.. – _Meu Deus! Será que ele não sabe que o que ele fala tem duplo sentido não? - _porque eu chuto..." – _Me mata agora... Não, sério mesmo se tem alguém me escutando ME MATA AGORA!_

Ela entrou no quarto e já foi em direção da cama sem nem dizer boa noite na esperança de ficar longe dele e parar de pensar.. ahn.. certas coisas, mas pra sua surpresa ele foi até a cama com ela. Ela deitou e se aninhou no travesseiro sem se importar com o óculos então ele a cobriu com o lençol e murmurou. – obrigado.

"por que?"

"Por estar bem depois do que houve com aquele cara, por ser engraçada... por me fazer bem... quando eu fui conversar com você hoje á noite eu tava meio desanimado... preocupado com o que havia acontecido, sei lá.."

_Sabia que tinha algo de diferente... _"Ah... de nada." – respondeu já tremendo com a proximidade dele. – "er.. boa noite, Draco"

Ele deu um beijo da testa dela então murmurou. – "Boa noite, maninha.. dorme com os anjos.

_Maninha... –_ ela pensou tristemente. – _ô palavra que me irrita! Se eu conhecesse quem criou essa palavra eu ia mandar enfiar... Você não é meu irmão!_

"Lógico que eu sou seu irmão". – falou ele parecendo magoado demonstrando que ela não havia só pensado naquilo. – "posso não ser irmão de sangue, mas eu te amo tanto quanto um irmão." – murmurou a olhando então retirou seus óculos embaçando a visão dela.

"Eu.. eu também te amo, Draco.. – falou sentindo o rosto ferver de vergonha olhando diretamente nos olhos cinzas que agora estavam desfocados pra ela. – "como irmão, quero dizer" – completou em um murmúrio desviando o olhar.

"Eu sei.. boa noite, Gina" – e saiu sorrindo.

Ela ficou olhando ele sair do quarto então quando ouviu o clique da porta se fechando deixou a cabeça cair de novo do travesseiro e ficou olhando pro teto. _Eu te amo tanto quanto um irmão, tanto quanto um irmão... um irmão, um irmão... _Ela arrancou o travesseiro debaixo de si e o apertou contra o rosto. - "AHHHHHHHHHH" – berrou de raiva, tristeza, agonia, desamparo e até alegria por tê-lo por perto todos os dias, então chorou...chorou até pegar no sono.

_!fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!_

"Bom dia mãe" – falou Draco sentando á mesa e já pegando um pão então percebendo o silêncio na casa ele perguntou. – "Cadê o povo? Eu fui o primeiro a acordar?

Ela riu-se um pouco então respondeu. – "Não, meu filho.. como sempre você foi o último. Seu pai está lá fora mexendo no novo carro antigo dele e os meninos foram jogar basquete. Disseram que esperariam você pro jogo. Você quer ovos mexidos querido?" – perguntou já se virando pro fogão conhecendo os hábitos do filho. A família vivia maravilhosamente bem economicamente tendo herdado uma das mansões Malfoy e algumas propriedades além de uma grande quantia de dinheiro, mas a grande parte do império Malfoy era apenas administrada por Arthur até a maioridade de Draco, mesmo assim, com várias empregadas, Moly fazia questão de cozinhar e servir a família e não abria mão desse cuidado.

"Quero..." – respondeu sorrindo ao ver que antes mesmo dele responder a mãe já havia quebrado os ovos. – "E a Gina?"

"Ah, ela saiu bem cedo com o Colin pra correr no parque.. disse que precisava pensar" – respondeu e continuou a conversar sobre assuntos diversos o fazendo rir de vez em quando não dando bola pra expressão confusa dele quando ela falou sobre a caçula da família.

_!fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!_

"É, Colin! Parecia que ele tava fazendo de propósito! Falava "faço qualquer coisa por você" – tentando imitar o jeito dele acabando por fazer o amigo rir. – Pára de rir! E depois acabava comigo me chamando de maninha! Ô palavra do inferno! Eu odeio ela!

"Eu sei que você odeia essa palavra.. você já falou pelo menos umas quinhentas vezes hoje..." - falou enquanto se aproximava de um carrinho de sorvetes. – me dá um picolé de chocolate por favor... Gina, você quer? – aceno como resposta - Chocolate também? Dois de chocolate..." - pediu já dando o dinheiro para o vendedor.

"Colin o jeito que ele falou que me amava foi diferente, eu juro! Brigada" – falou pegando o sorvete e já começando a abrir. - "Ele ficou estranho depois do que aconteceu com a aquele cara!"

"Miga eu acredito que _você_ acredita que foi diferente.. mas como um "eu te amo tanto quanto um irmão" pode ser diferente em algum nível amoroso? O que eu não acredito mesmo é que você falou que ele não é seu irmão. – riu dando uma mordida no picolé.

"Não ri Colin... eu tô sofrendo aqui! Dá pra você fazer o serviço de melhor amigo e me consolar? – choramingou dramaticamente provocando mais risos no amigo enquanto sentava na grama. Ela então deitou de súbito com os braços abertos, mas com o cuidado de não deixar o sorvete encostar no chão. – "mas você tem razão... nem eu acredito que falei alto! Eu juro que não era pra sair alto"

"Pensa pelo lado bom, miga.. pelo menos você falou que o amava"

"Tá vendo! Eu falei como irmão e tinha algo mais! Viu como eu tô certa? Pode ter sido diferente sim! Foi diferente!" – falou sorrindo como uma louca depois de se levantar da grama como se tivesse descoberto a pólvora.

Seu sorriso estava radiante até o momento em que ela arrumou os óculos que estavam meio caídos no nariz e, como se voltasse á realidade, voltou a se jogar no chão com uma expressão arrasada.

"Que foi Gina? Você tá certa! Vai ver ele falou com um outro significado" – falou sorrindo tentando animar a amiga novamente.

"A quem eu estou tentando enganar Colin... – resmungou do chão. - O Draco é um deus... ele é perfeito em todos os sentidos, engraçado, sexy, inteligente, popular... o que ele vai querer comigo? Uma garota que pode ser confundida com o diabo de tão feia e que ele vê como uma irmã!

"você não seria confundida com o diabo, miga" – sorriu mordendo o sorvete.

"Obrigado, Colin" – sorriu sarcasticamente. "Acho que vou fazer teste pra ser cheerleader agora então...

"Podia fazer mesmo.. _isso_ ia chamar a atenção dele..."

"Colin.. aloww" – falou acenando a centímetros do rosto do amigo. "Mim Gina, aka: bruxa da montanha.. bruxas da montanha não saltitam com roupinhas curtas por ai... nem tem um loiro lindo como namorado ao invés de irmão. – murmurou azeda pra si mesma.

"Gina pára com essa baixa alto-estima. Você enfiou na cabeça que é horrível e faz de tudo pra assegurar isso! Você é linda, Gina... parece uma pedra preciosa que precisa ser polida pra brilhar!" – ele parou um minuto então continuou. – "Okay.. isso foi tão gay... mas é verdade, miga! Olha pra mim! Eu gosto de uma cara que nem gosta de homem e estou aqui de boa, não fico me achando o último dos gays por isso!

"Pára, Colin! Olha pra _mim_!" – se levantou acenando pro próprio corpo. – "Eu não posso ficar com falsas esperanças!"

"Você gosta de ser assim, Gina e eu vou te dizer porque.. você se esconde atrás dessa imagem se convencendo de que as coisas não acontecem pra você porque o mundo é injusto e não porque você é muito covarde pra ir atrás do que você quer!"

"Colin!"

"Eu sei que é chato ouvir a verdade, mas eu vou dizer do mesmo jeito porque eu sou seu amigo. Você não pode se esconder atrás desse óculos pra sempre Gina!

"Você sabe que eu tenho alergia a lentes de contato!

"Então faz cirurgia! Sua mãe já marcou várias vezes e você nunca vai! Você sabe que a Dr. Pomfrey faz essa cirurgia no dia seguinte ao que você ligar! Mas você está muito bem atrás dessa lente aí, nãoé Gina?

"Pára Colin..." – falou já choramingando.

"Não Gina! Pára você! O Draco pode não ser o homem da sua vida, mas o seu príncipe encantado está por aí! Pára de se esconder atrás desse óculos e desse cabelo! Qual foi a última vez que você o cortou? Qual foi a última vez que você tomou um sol? Comprou roupas do seu tamanho?" – continuou falando pra Gina que estava encolhida parecendo uma criança acuada diante da bronca que levava do amigo. – "Não tem nada pra esconder aí não, Gina! Você fez jazz desde os seis anos de idade! Se você quiser ser cheerleader vai ser! Não fica se prendendo por preconceitos bestas!

"Eu não quero fazer nada.. só quero esquecer que eu existo" – murmurou em uma voz miúda que fez Colin perder as esperanças de enfiar algo na cabeça dura da ruiva.

"Isso não vai acontecer Gina... e você vai continuar sofrendo... Eu não agüento mais te ver assim,... antes você era engraçada e agora é sarcástica o tempo todo, falava de mil coisas e sonhava tanto.. agora você parece uma velha com sua radióla quebrada. Acorda porque senão sua vida vai passar e é isso que você vai se tornar... e eu não vou ficar aqui vendo isso acontecer. – e com isso foi embora deixando uma Gina chorosa pra trás e torcendo para que tudo que havia dito tivesse algum resultado.

_!fefysssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!_

_Como é que pode existir alguém assim? Tão lindo... _– pensava Gina encostada a uma árvore perto da quadra de basquete onde seus irmãos e Draco jogavam com alguns amigos. Ele estava suado e sem camisa. O cabelo estava úmido de suor e caía sobre sua face... ele corria com a boca semi-aberta pra facilitar a respiração... ahhh, os pulos... os gemidos ao pular... ah.. tudo parecia estar em câmara lenta e tudo que a ruiva queria era passar a mão naquela pele que ela sabia que era quente e queimava como lava quando tocava seu corpo. Seus olhos acompanhavam avidamente cada um dos seus movimentos e quando ele parou pra beber água ela prendeu a respiração. Ele pegou a garrafa ainda rindo de algo que o Ron tinha falado então acenou que sim com a cabeça com aquela expressão de brincadeira e depois a inclinou pra trás derramando a água em uma pequena bica exatamente dentro da sua boca. _Deus... devia ser ilegal fazer isso em público... – _pensou Gina mordendo os lábios. Ele continuou bebendo da água por alguns segundos então ao final deixou um pouco da água cair sob seu rosto e nuca fazendo com que Gina se odiasse por não conseguir acompanhar o trajeto de cada gotinha pelo corpo dele.

"Você tem chance..."

"Uh?" – falou ela ao ser tirada de sua reveria sem entender o que havia sido dito.

"Com ele.. você tem chance na minha opinião"

"Do que você tá falando Harry?

"Não precisa tentar disfarçar, Gina. Eu te conheço.. e conheço bem esse seu olhar aí... um parecido era direcionado a mim quando a gente ainda era criança."

"Eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando"

"A não? Então você não está apaixonada pelo seu _irmão_ como você _achava_ que era apaixonada por mim?

"Ele não é meu irmão!

"Quem?" – perguntou com um sorriso de quem acabara de provar algo. – "Não precisa mentir pra mim Gina... eu não vou te julgar, você tá certa, ele não é seu irmão."

"Eu não to apaixonada por ele!"

"Meus olhinhos verdes não se enganam querida hermana. Você é louca pelo Draco. Você gosta de mim como irmão.. dele não...

"Você nunca vai me deixar esquecer desse cartão, né? – suspirou resignada.

"Não" – sorriu então continuou – "Você não precisa nem confirmar porque eu sei que eu estou certo.. eu já estou observando vocês dois a muito tempo... o que eu queria falar aqui é: eu acho que você tem chance.

Ela arregalou os olhos e voltou a olhar pro amigo. – "Você tá doido, Harry? Ele nunca olharia pra mim! Ele me vê só como uma irmã!"

"Não.. ele acredita nisso, mas na minha opinião não é isso que ele sente. Principalmente depois da reação dele ontem. Ele só falava que deveria ter acabado com o Ridlle, que não ia deixar ninguém chegar perto de você... ele não queria nem saber da Pansy e só saiu com ela porque ela ameaçou querer ficar com ele na casa de vocês... Caramba Gina.. nem o Ron que é super protetor ficou tão obcecado com essa história.

"Acho que você tá viajando, Harry... Olha pra mim.. quem é que olharia pra mim? Você sabe que vocês tem a mulher que quiserem aos pés! Oque ele poderia querer comigo?" – falou tristemente.

"Gina você lembra como ele ficou quando eu tava te ensinando física? Ele tava morrendo de ciúmes e raiva porque ele não era bom o suficiente pra te ajudar... desde então quem é que começou a tirar só A em física e começou a ensinar a irmãzinha caçula? – diante do olhar de Gina ele falou – "tá Gina, irmãzinha não, mas você entendeu o que eu to dizendo? Aquele cartão que você me deu ele pegou e rasgou, lembra?

"humrum.. mas isso não quer dizer nada.. não quer dizer que ele gosta de mim como eu gosto dele..."

"Pode não querer dizer isso, mas diz alguma coisa..." – parou e ao ver o olhar interessado da ruiva. – "quer dizer que você tem chance e isso já é alguma coisa.. Você só tem que ir atrás..."

"Ir atrás como?"

"Pra começar você tem que se livrar desses óculos. E cortar esse cabelo, você tá parecendo o primo It (n/a: família Adams pra quem não lembra) com esse cabelão assim. E definitivamente comprar roupas novas e do seu tamanho... se quiser ajuda..."

"Não sei, Harry..."

"Gina você faz de tudo pra se esconder. Você é linda, mas se esconde atrás dessa imagem que criou pra si mesma. Eu te vejo como uma pedra que precisa ser lapidada"

"Pra brilhar?" – perguntou começando a rir percebendo que Harry falara as mesmas coisas que o Colin.

"Gina... se eu falasse isso eu seria gay" – respondeu com uma careta risonha e não entendeu a risada que causou na ruiva ao falar isso.

_!fefysssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!_

_Ai, será que vai dar tudo certo? A Mione achou boa idéia também e isso já diz algo... – _Pensava Gina deitada em sua cama ouvindo uma música calma somente com voz e violão. – _É, talvez eu deva mudar mesmo... talvez eu realmente esteja me escondendo... Já não tem volta agora, Gina! Você já falou com o Harry e até com a Hermione. _– franziu a sobrancelha diante desse pensamento. – _Eu definitivamente tenho que parar de falar comigo como se fosse outra pessoa... É culpa do Draco.. eu sabia que ele ia acabar me endoidando! Poxa, será que o Colin ainda tá com raiva? Mas se eu for sem ele fazer isso acho que ele me deserda da nossa amizade. – _Riu-se um pouco da expressão indignada que o amigo faria se a visse toda arrumada e não tivesse participado da transformação. – _Ah... ele vai ficar tão feliz de ver o Harry a tarde inteira que talvez até esqueça que tá bravo comigo! – _pensou já pegando o telefone da cabeceira e discando o celular do amigo que atendeu já tagarelando.

"Nem adianta, Gina! Eu estou de mal de você até você ver a razão! Ou até você fazer o Harry virar gay e me querer... porque aí eu vou te dever demais pra ficar de mal... o que vier primeiro.. Não sei qual das duas é mais improvável mas enfim, se é pra sonhar tem que sonhar alto..."

Após alguns segundos deixando o amigo falar ela o interrompeu. – "O Harry ainda é hetero, mas você já pode ficar meu amigo de novo."

"...ai o que eu não faria com aquela boca rosa dele e... O que? Eu ouvi bem? Isso quer dizer o que eu acho que quer dizer?"

"Humrum" – respondeu sorrindo no telefone.

"Ahhh! Quando?" – perguntou animado do outro lado da linha.

"Depois do almoço! E eu vou pedir pra minha mãe ligar pra Dr. Pomfrey hoje mesmo..."

"..."

"Colin?"

"Desculpa foi a emoção... tantos anos de espera!

"Pára Colin! Antes que eu desista!" – falou rindo. – "Você vem aqui depois do almoço? A Hermione vai pegar a gente aqui, ela concordou em ajudar. Pra falar a verdade ela teve a reação muito parecida com sua quando o Harry pediu pra ela ir com a gente ao shopping. Você acredita que ela também já tinha percebido que eu sinto algo pelo Draco? Eu sou tão óbvia assim, Colin?"

"Harry?" – perguntou animado como se não tivesse ouvido uma palavra a mais que a amiga havia dito. – "Ser das trevas de cabelo 'acabei de dar o amasso da minha vida', Harry? Vou almoçar agora! Duas horas eu estou ai! Prepara o cartão de crédito!"

_Esse aí nunca desiste... - _"Ta Colin...beijo" – respondeu rindo do amigo e desligou o telefone deitando na cama novamente. Desta vez... o sorriso sonhador que o Colin mencionara estava de volta.

Continua?

N/A: Respeitando votações está decidido que o Harry é muito, muito macho e não vai sob hipótese alguma se interessar pelo Colin. Mas o Colin vai continuar obcecado com ele. Próximo capítulo: Saindo do casulo. Acho que quem tava com pena por ela estar tão desarrumada vai adorar. E mais do nosso loiro perfeito, é claro.

Quanto às reviews... MEU DEUS! Eu confesso que o mínimo que eu tinha pensado era bem tímido em relação ao que eu recebi mas esse tanto de reviews me fez ficar completamente louca pra escrever! Acabei esse capítulo no mesmo dia que vi o meu e-mail. Não me matem, eu só não publiquei porque eu gosto de reler algumas vezes e ir aperfeiçoando...

Bejins pessoal e até a próxima (se vocês quiserem). Amo vocês.


	3. Saindo do casulo

**Disclaimer: **Todos sabem que nenhum dos personagens me pertence, não é? Okay then...

N/A: Só pra esclarecer, os mais velhos dos filhos que ainda moram com a família são os gêmeos. Eles não aparecem tanto porque, além de ter amigos diferentes eles já saíram da escola para abrir uma empresa muito bem sucedida de jogos virtuais... Só queria explicar porque esses personagens fantásticos não aparecem muito.. Mas no futuro eles vão, ok? Outra coisa... Eu não tenho beta, então qualquer erro que vocês encontrarem sintam-se à vontade pra apontar nas reviews, mas se forem coisas estranhas de pontuação culpem o fanfiction! Pronto.. agora podem ler:

**Cap 3 – Saindo do casulo**

_Okay, eu oficialmente odeio Hollywood. Onde está a trilha sonora? As lojas com vestiários enormes de onde eu sairia linda ou adoravelmente brega pra mostrar as roupas pros meus amigos?Ilusão! Humpf...Fazer transformação dá trabalho, dor nas pernas e calor.. Meu DEUS como dá calor_ – pensava ela enquanto se contorcia pra entrar em uma das mil blusinhas da _primeira loja _que os amigos haviam separado. Assoprou o cabelo que caía no seu rosto pela milésima vez e respirou se olhando no espelho. – _Não sei porque demorei tanto tempo pra concordar em cortar esse negócio..._ – e saiu do cubículo.

Colin deixou a cabeça cair de lado com um olhar pensativo então mordeu a boca e acenou negativamente com a cabeça. Hermione estava com uma expressão que não dizia nada mas falou – nah.. muito insosso. Com isso Gina virou e entrou na cabine novamente. _"humpf.. pelo menos as caras feias quando viram a roupa era igual a dos filmes..._

Quando saiu novamente os dois ficaram boquiabertos e Harry que estava chegando do outro lado da loja se manifestou por eles. – Wow... _isso_ definitivamente vai chamar a atenção dele. – falou olhando pro decote da blusa dela. Um tomara que caia branco em que a parte que cobria o busto era franzida e a parte que cobria a barriga era soltinha e levemente transparente dando um ar de pureza e sensualidade ao mesmo tempo. Ela vestia Gina como se a venerasse acentuando seus seios médios e bem feitos além de mostrar pela transparência discreta a silhueta da cintura fina da ruiva.

"Pára, Harry!" – falou Gina vermelha da cor dos seus cabelos.

"Mas é verdade!"

"Miga, onde foi que você escondeu isso aí? – começou Colin então diante da expressão da amiga ele falou. – Não, sério, ninguém diria que você era assim te vendo com aquelas roupas enormes. Eu achava que você era magra, não que você era bem feita.

"Ah, muito obrigada, Colin.. Minha auto-estima agradece.

"Ele tem razão, Gina" – falou Hermione pulando de animação. – Ninguém imaginaria que você é assim. Vai ser fácil te vestir com esse corpo. Tudo que colocar em você vai ficar bom! Vai, vai, vai! A gente ainda tem muito que fazer hoje.

"Nem faz essa cara, Gina, você vai ficar um estouro quando a gente terminar com você." – falou Colin animado. – "Isso tudo vai te dar seu irmãozinho..."

"Ele NÃO é meu irmão" – brigou já entrando novamente na cabine

_!fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!_

"Ufa" – exclamou Gina com várias sacolas na mão enquanto praticamente se jogava na cadeira. – "Nunca pensei que isso seria tão cansativo!"

"E ainda não chegou nem na metade" – comentou Hermione olhando se os outros dois já estavam pedindo o lanche enquanto elas guardavam a mesa.

"Como assim, não chegou nem na metade? A gente comprou metade do shopping! – Gina falou arregalando os olhos diante da possibilidade de ter que vestir mais calças casacos, e blusas.

"Gina nós só compramos roupas até agora. Ainda falta comprar roupas de baixo perfeitas – o olhar assustado da outra a fez explicar. – eu não estou falando que alguém vai ter que ver, Gina, mas você vai aprender que o sutiã e a calcinha podem fazer _muita _diferença na roupa... além do mais você não pretende morrer virgem...

"Hermione!"

"O que? É completamente normal pra duas pessoas que se amam fazer amor, Gina" – falou como se estivesse falando da lei da gravidade então sorriu um pouco da vermelhidão do rosto da ruiva e continuou. – no dia de comprar isso logicamente vamos só nós duas. Ah! A gente também tem que comprar conjuntinhos de dormir e camisolas curtinhas – fez uma expressão divertida - .. isso definitivamente o Draco vai ver!

"Ai, Mione, eu não vou ter coragem de ficar perto dele assim"

"Vai ter que arrumar coragem então...heieuheieu sua boba... a gente não vai comprar nada que a Pansy usaria não, eu tenho bom gosto Gina! – brincou ganhando uma risada da outra. – E nós temos que comprar biquínis também... tá uma calor dos infernos e aquela piscina linda da sua casa lá sozinha! Já pensou na piscina com o Draco? Você sabe que os meninos sempre nadam lá...

_Nem fala... Draco molhado na piscina... hum..._

"Mas primeiro ela vai ter que tomar um solzinho escondido do Draco, né, Mione? – falou Colin chegando da lanchonete com as bebidas seguido do Harry trazendo desastradamente os sanduíches em duas bandejas. – " Porque branca desse jeito ela vai cegar o menino!"

"Tem razão, Colin... – concordou Hermione rindo da cara indignada da ruiva que ajudava os amigos a colocarem as bandejas na mesa. - você pode ir tomar sol lá em casa a partir de amanhã, Gina. Vai lá também, Colin.. Assim a gente já começa a dar umas dicas de como você pode se livrar dessa timidez na frente dos outros no colégio.

"É, porque você tem que arrasar no colégio Gina" – falou Harry esticando o braço pra pegar o refrigerante dele – "A gente tem que mexer com o ciúmes do Draco".

"Você tem razão, Harry, por isso que eu tava pensando... a gente tem que dar um jeito de entrar com essas compras no quarto da Gina sem ninguém ver a não ser a Moly. Porque o Draco só pode te ver quando estiver tudo feito. Vai ser o maior choque. E você sabe que se alguém na sua casa ver essas compras antes da hora o Draco vai acabar sabendo.

"Ixi, miga, você vai ter que ficar com esse cabelão até semana que vem.. Não vai desistir de cortar, hein!

"Porque esperar até semana que vem pra cortar o cabelo?" – perguntou Harry e depois deu uma mordida no sanduíche.

"Porque o Draco só pode vê-la quando estiver tudo feito, né Harry... – respondeu Hermione limpando a boca com o guardanapo e deixando o sanduíche na bandeja para pegar uma agenda dentro da bolsa. – "Olha só. Amanhã é domingo – virou pra Gina e pro Colin. – "Vocês vão lá pra casa pra começar a tomar sol, ainda bem que eu já fiz todos os deveres de casa. – falou mais para si ganhando uma revirada de olhos de cada um da mesa. – Então, terça feira a Gina vai fazer os exames pela décima vez, e como sempre vai dar tudo certo, aí sexta-feira é a cirurgia. Durante esses dias você continua indo lá pra casa e também pra continuar as compras, porque além do que eu já te disse, Gina, falta maquiagem, sapatos... - falava sem parar enquanto os outros ouviam atentamente e acabavam de comer. – "É ate bom que o Draco vai sentir sua falta dentro de casa. Bom.. feita a cirurgia dos olhos e tendo se livrado dos óculos você vai viajar, Gina"

"Que? Viajar? Pra onde?"

"Não, boba, você só vai falar que vai viajar com o Colin, mas sua mãe vai saber que você vai estar lá em casa, entendeu? Porque senão como é que você ia explicar pro Draco o fato de você estar enxergando?

"Ah tá..."

"Durante o final de semana que vai ser a parte divertida, Colin. – falou olhando para o loiro e deixando Harry um pouco de lado já que ele estava se entretendo em ver a multidão passar durante esse assunto. – já marquei no cabeleireiro banho de lua pra deixar a pele macia e os pelos loirinhos, sobrancelha, pé, mão...".

"E você só marcou as coisas para ela é, Mione?" - choramingou Colin a interrompendo. – A gente também é filho de Deus! Euzinho mereço pelo menos um banho de chocolate no ofurô depois desse stress todo, afinal de contas meu corpo também tem que ficar macio. –brincou então virou para o Harry, que naquele instante estava ocupado observando uma menina loira tentar acertar bolinhas de guardanapo em um copo enquanto falava animadamente no celular. – né Harry? – perguntou num tom convidativo piscando para ele.

"Ahn...?" – perguntou Harry virando para Colin com uma expressão perdida que se acentuou ao ver todos na mesa rindo.

"Nada não, Harry.. – respondeu Mione tapando a boca enquanto ria. – "Nada não.. voltando ao assunto... Também marquei dois horários para cortar o cabelo e fazer qualquer outra coisa que a gente decidir na hora.

"Não, Mione, não me enrola!" – falou Colin. – "A gente vai ficar fazendo o que? Assistindo a Gina se arrumar? Eu tava falando sério! Pode marcar uma sessão de ofurô! E não é só pra mim não, pra senhorita também! Você precisa aprender a relaxar e mais importante..." – parou com uma expressão se suspense. – "você _precisa_ me contar o babado inteiro sobre essa briga que você teve com aquele ruivo!"

"eiueheiuhe.. tá bom, Colin... vou marcar!" – falou já começando a anotar algo na agenda então voltou a olhar para Gina. – "Bom.. é isso.. eu supus que você se depila..."

"Lógico, né, Mione!"

"Hum.. vamos ver... talvez a gente faça diferente do que você está acostumada... Ainda bem que você tem a pele perfeita, senão ia ter que fazer limpeza de pele também... Agora o grand finale: meu pai concordou em ir no consultório no domingo pra clarear seus dentes.." – fechou a agenda com um sorriso vencedor então falou. – Aí você vai estar pronta pra aparecer na frente do Draco. Ah é! Já ia esquecendo! A gente tem que comprar um uniforme de _menina_ pra você durante a semana Gina!

_Meu Deus... – _pensou Gina boquiaberta para os três amigos que vestiam sorrisos que davam até medo.

_!fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!_

Segunda-feira

"Oi mãe, bom dia pai" – disse Draco ao entrar no rescinto para tomar café da manhã. – "E aí, Ron, a Mione te atendeu ontem à noite? – perguntou já se servindo de ovos mexidos com bacon.

"Bom dia, querido" – Moly respondeu meio chorosa.

"Nah... ela vai me dar esse gelo por mais tempo ao que parece... celular desligado...' – resmungou o ruivo cabisbaixo enquanto brincava com a comida no prato."

"Deixa passar um tempo, Ron... Ela é louca por você, quando a raiva passar ela vai te atender. – tentou animá-lo recebendo um aceno com a cabeça do outro. – "Mãe você ainda tá assim por causa do Percy? Ele foi embora ontem de manhã."

"Snif... eu sei.. mas ele estava nessa mesa o verão inteiro e agora foi de novo pra faculdade" – choramingou então deu um sorriso. – "mas jì já eu me acostumo de novo"

Sorriu do jeito da mãe então se lembrou que não havia sido acordado pela irmã como sempre. – "Cadê a Gina? Ela não vai pra escola?"

"Ela já foi, querido. A carteira de motorista do Colin chegou então ele veio buscá-la."

"Você viu que horas ela chegou ontem? Eu fui dormir onze horas e ela ainda não tinha chegado."

"É, mãe, sábado ela também sumiu e só chegou na hora de dormir" – Ron entrou na conversa.

"Ora.. vocês deixem a irmã de vocês! Vocês também vivem saindo com a namorada de vocês e ninguém fala nada".

Sentindo um desconforto que resolveu ignorar diante do que a mãe estava insinuando ele tomou um gole de suco então falou. – "Mas ontem era domingo... e hoje tem aula..."

"E hoje ela está indo pra aula... – falou os olhando como se estivesse chamando atenção de duas crianças. - no horário, por sinal, coisa que vocês não vão conseguir fazer. Eu vou falar com ela pra não chegar tarde quando tiver aula no outro dia, mas tirando isso vocês estão proibidos de perturbar a irmã de vocês. Agora vão que vocês já estão atrasados de novo".

_!fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!_

Terça-feira

Draco estava diante da porta de Gina então bateu na madeira de leve. "Gina?" – não havendo resposta abriu a porta encontrando o quarto mergulhado no escuro salvo pela luz fraca do abajur que iluminava um montinho na cama. – "Dormindo..." – murmurou para si decepcionado por mais um dia não conseguir falar com Gina então fechou a porta deixando-se sorrir um pouco ao lembrar que com 16 anos a ruiva ainda tinha medo do escuro.

Foi para o quarto sem entender o sentimento de solidão que sentia por não ter conseguido falar com a "irmã" então pouco antes de pegar no sono atribuiu esse vazio ao fato de que ele parecia ter perdido mais uma coisa constante em sua vida.

_!fefysssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!_

Quarta-feira.

Draco acordou sem precisar ser chamado por ninguém naquele dia então tomou banho e se arrumou como sempre fazia e desceu rápido pra tomar café sem se preocupar em saber o motivo pelo qual queria tanto sentar á mesa com toda a família àquela hora da manhã.

"Bom dia!" – falou animadamente sentando-se à mesa ao lado de Gina, que parecia estar com muita pressa em comer, enquanto todos respondiam bom dia e os gêmeos brincavam perguntando se isso tudo era vontade de ver a Pansy.

"Caiu da cama, Draco?" – perguntou Gina sorrindo um pouco enquanto mastigava um pedaço de maçã. Ganhando um sorriso do loiro e um 'eu já ia falar a mesma coisa' do pai.

"Eu fui falar com você ontem, mas você já estava dormindo..." – começou ele em um tom baixo que só ela ouviu, numa demonstração da cumplicidade que eles sempre tiveram.

"Ah é? _Ai! Será que ele tá sentindo minha falta! Que fofo! _É que eu ando meio cansada esses dias... mas o que você queria?" – perguntou, mas ao ouvir uma buzina ela praticamente pulou da cadeira então pegou um _muffin_ de chocolate. – "tenho que ir.. depois a gente se fala. Tchau povo" – e saiu deixando um Draco levemente irritado pra trás. De novo ele não poderia explicar o que o incomodava se o perguntassem.

_!fefysssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!_

_Ufff.. ainda bem que eu não tive que trazer aquele monte de sacolas da casa da Mione._ – pensava Gina enquanto sofria ao subir cada degrau da escada para chegar ao seu quarto. – _Nem sabia que sutiã e calcinha podiam ter tantos modelos diferentes... Graças a Deus só falta sapatos e maquiagem pra comprar senão eu me matava... – _então riu-se ao lembrar da amiga desligando o celular quando Ron ligara pela vigésima vez. – _Tadinho do Ron... a Mione se faz de forte mas ela tá sofrendo também... mas ela tá certa, ele tem que aprender a cortar aquelas gurias no pé dele... Oh, quarto! – _brincou consigo ao avistar finalmente a porta do quarto. - _Senti saudades!_

Animada com a proximidade da cama que ela queria deitar desde o meio da tarde ela andou mais rápido então abriu a porta e correu para aquele pedaço do paraíso coberto de travesseiros os quais ela abraçou se aconchegando. – Hummm, senti falta de cada um de vocês. – falou se espreguiçando.

"Eu vou acabar ficando com ciúmes..." – falou em uma voz baixa e rouca.

"Ahh! Draco que susto! – gritou se levantando com a mão no peito então respirou antes de recomeçar – Ave Maria Draco, me mata logo... que mania de andar que nem gato! _Hum... Então ele tem é que andar assim mesmo.. Gina.. eu vou fingir que você não falou essa breguice. Vou atribuir isso ao cansaço,..._ O que você tá fazendo no meu quarto uma hora dessas?" _Já pensou se eu estivesse com as sacolas? Ele ia querer saber tudo._

"Você nunca se importou que eu ficasse no seu quarto a hora que fosse" – respondeu ele com uma expressão que dizia que ele estava chateado com algo.

"As coisas mudam..." – respondeu displicentemente. _Tadiiiiiinho _– pensou ao ver a mágoa nos olhos dele então antes que ele pudesse perceber suas emoções ela verteu os olhos na direção do armário

Alguns minutos se passaram com ele a olhando ir de um lado pro outro dentro do quarto fazendo nada e tudo ao mesmo tempo... arrumando pilhas de livros e até mesmo colocando a cadeira somente dois centímetros para o lado. _Ai, caramba.. Se ele ficar aqui me olhando desse jeito eu vou acabar falando tudo!_ Ela parecia fazer tudo extremamente lento e nunca olhava na direção do "irmão", até que ele finalmente quebrou o silêncio. - "Gina o que tá acontecendo? – perguntou com um olhar que pedia desesperadamente pra saber a verdade. – Já tem um tempo que eu não te vejo em casa. Sempre que eu tento falar com você, você já está saindo... sempre com pressa. Ou então já está dormindo. Eu sinto como se a gente não conversasse a anos... Antes você sempre estava em casa na hora que eu chegava... Eu fiz alguma coisa que você não gostou na sexta?

_Você tá louco? Pode me matar de tentação de novo quando quiser! _"Não, Draco, eu só estou ocupada com umas coisas..." – respondeu enquanto pegava uma toalha limpa no armário..

"Eu posso te ajudar? Você sempre veio falar comigo quando precisa de ajuda."

"Não precisa não, o Colin já tá me ajudando..."

"..."

"Draco o que você quer?" – perguntou voltando a olhar pra ele segurando a toalha e deixando o ar sair demonstrando o quanto estava cansada e que queria tomar banho. _Falta pouquinho, Draco... Domingo eu te conto tudo.. er.. tudo não, mas pelo menos o que eu estava fazendo..._

"Eu não sei..." – respirou fundo olhando pela janela e passou a mão no cabelo. – "eu quero saber onde você estava... o que está fazendo todos esse dias... desde sexta-feira a gente não se fala direito! Você... você está namorando escondido?"

_Poderia ele ser mais fofo? Será que o Harry estava certo? Será que ele tá com ciúmes? Ô, por favor esteja com ciúmes! _"Draco eu to cansada, to com sono... eu não quero falar sobre isso agora." – respondeu querendo acabar com a conversa o mais rápido possível antes que ela dissesse o que estava fazendo então teve uma idéia pra fazer o ciúmes dele piorar caso ele estivesse mesmo sentindo isto. – "Além do mais eu não sei como essas coisas são da sua conta. Eu não fico perguntando aonde você vai ou o que faz... nem com quem."

"Tá Gina, faz do seu jeito então, não precisa me falar nada." - falou do jeito frio que tratava as pessoas que não eram muito próximas dele. Do jeito que _nunca _havia falado com ela - "Eu só estranhei essa mudança e queria ver se você precisava de alguma coisa...só isso." – e saiu irritado do quarto sem fechar a porta novamente deixando uma ruiva boquiaberta pra trás..

_!fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!_

Quinta-feira

"Arthur, você sabe que eles são só amigos..." – argumentou Moly já sabendo dos planos da filha.

"Moly, não é certo..." – falou em um tom resignado tirando os óculos do rosto e esfregando os olhos demonstrando que sabia que não a convenceria caso a mulher estivesse decidida.

"Pai... por favor?" – Gina choramingou com aquele olhar de filhote de cachorro. – Eu nunca te peço nada... os meninos vivem viajando com os amigos e o senhor não fala nada...

"Ele é homem, Gina! Eu não vou deixar minha caçulinha viajar com um amigo sozinha."

"Pai" – começou George rindo das palavras do pai.

"Se você acha..." – continuou Fred.

"Que o Colin..." – George

"É homem..." – exclamaram em uníssono caindo na risada.

"Gêmios!" – Moly, vermelha de vergonha, admoestou os filhos os fazendo rir ainda mais.

"Eu não estou me referindo à escolha sexual do Colin, só estou falando que não acho certo a Gina viajar sozinha com ele".

"De que vocês estão falando?" – chegou Draco sentando à mesa do café-da-manhã maravilhosamente atrasado como sempre.

"Eu quero viajar e o papai não deixa! – respondeu Gina olhando o pai com ressentimento. – "Isso é muito injusto, pai, o senhor nunca implica quando algum dos meninos quer viajar! Mãeee..." – olhou pra ela implorando.

"Viajar pra onde?" – perguntou Draco para Fred que o respondeu falando que ela queria viajar com o namorado.

Draco ficou estranhamente quieto diante disto e não quis entender o frio no estômago que sentiu diante do que Fred havia dito, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa ouviu a ruiva falar que o Colin era apenas um amigo então se acalmou ao perceber que aquela fora outra brincadeira de um dos gêmeos.

"Draco, fala pro papai que o que ele tá dizendo não tem nada a ver?"

"Mas Gina... se as pessoas na cidade souberem podem começar a falar..." – falou fracamente sem entender porque estava tentando atrapalhar a irmã.

_O que? _Ela ficou boquiaberta pela falta de apoio do loiro que naquele momento não a olhava nos olhos então fechou a cara e voltou a falar com o pai. – "A mamãe já deixou e o senhor me conhece pai. Eu nunca fiz nada pra desmerecer a sua confiança e não é agora que eu vou começar."

"Pai o senhor não vai deixar, vai? – perguntou Draco.

Ela olhou lívida pra ele então falou – Cala a boca, Draco! _Você tá atrapalhando tudo!_

"Gina eu só to pensando em você! Se você quiser eu vou com vocês! Assim o papai não vai implicar."

"Eu não quero que você vá Eu quero ir sozinha! Urh! Qual é o seu problema hoje? – ficou olhando pra ele vermelha de raiva. Então soltou o ar irritada enquanto seus pais prestavam atenção ao que seria a primeira briga entre os "irmãos" sem saber o que era mais surpreendente: a briga ou o fato de que até os gêmeos estavam calados atônitos diante do que viam. – Eu vou esperar o Colin lá fora. – e saiu jogando o guardanapo na mesa. _Ai que ódio! Quem ele pensa que é? E se eu quisesse mesmo viajar! Egoísta! Ele pode tudo!_

"Draco, querido... eu posso fazer alguma coisa?" – perguntou Moly tentando voltar à normalidade.

"Pai, o senhor vai deixar a Gina viajar?" – perguntou Draco ignorando a pergunta da mãe.

"Acho que a sua irmã merece um voto de confiança... ela parece querer tanto ir..." – respondeu como se quisesse se convencer, mas demonstrando que não iria se opor à viagem da caçula.

"É... " – falou parecendo distante até que se levantou da mesa e começou a subir as escadas.

"Draco você vai se atrasar..." – começou Moly.

"Eu não vou hoje" – gritou da escada.

Virando para Ron que estava alheio a toda confusão comendo seu sanduíche ela o avisou. – é melhor você ir lá pra fora esperar o Colin...

_!fefysssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!_

_Tchau, tchau, roupitchas! Vou fazer um ritual de despedida pra vocês, tÿ Nunca pensei que eu fosse ficar tão animada com essa transformação! Acho que só o Colin tá mais empolgado que eu! _– pensava distraída enquanto jogava algumas de suas blusas enormes dentro da mala preparando-se para a suposta viagem até que ouviu uma batida baixa na porta.

"Entra..." – respondeu sem olhar, mas assim que a porta se abriu ela soube quem era. _Humpf... Cara de pau vim aqui depois de hoje de manhã..._

"Eu queria falar com você sobre o que aconteceu hoje de manhã." – falou ele em um tom decidido, mas seus olhos traíam suas emoções cintilando em um azul turbulento como o do céu em meio a uma tempestade.

"O quê, Draco? Você veio aqui rasgar minhas roupas pra me impedir de viajar? _Hummm.. na verdade isso seria interessante se fosse as que eu to usando... GINA! Você está brava com ele agora! _Ou quer tentar explicar porque você quis atrapalhar minha vida hoje de manhã? – perguntou irritada mas sem parar de preparar a mala como fazia antes dele entrar.

"Gina, olha pra mim..." – pediu ele chegando mais perto de onde ela estava. – "Eu só queria te impedir de fazer alguma besteira... tentei te proteger"

"Me impedir de fazer o que, Draco? Me proteger de quê!" – perguntou, agora olhando pra ele. – "Da possibilidade terrível de começar a ter uma vida ao invés de ficar estudando o dia inteiro dentro do quarto? Porque Deus me livre me divertir em uma viagem com um amigo. Pode ser fatal..." – falou azeda já alterando a voz, demonstrando que havia ficado morta de raiva com a falta de apoio do loiro, mas foi interrompida por uma risada sarcástica do loiro que também nunca havia sido direcionada para ela.

"Você acha que eu não sei o que você tá fazendo Virgínia? Várias meninas já falaram para os pais que iam viajar com as amigas quando na verdade iriam comigo... (N/A: desculpa mas não tem quem faça eu aceitar chamá-la de Ginevra)

_Por que você tá fazendo isso, Draco?_ E daí? E daí, se eu estiver usando essa desculpa?" – perguntou friamente apesar de estar morrendo por dentro. - Me diz! Você não tem nada a ver com isso! _A gente nunca tinha brigado assim..._

Pego de surpresa pela frieza na voz de Gina e também pela realização de que ele realmente não tinha que se meter na vida da irmã desse jeito, ele se desarmou. – "Gina... não faz isso... Ele não vai te levar a sério... – pediu a olhando nos olhos e ela virou as costas respirando fundo e indo em direção ao armário.

"Ele quem, Draco? Você tá doido? Não tem ele nenhum, eu só vou viajar com o Colin! Se é pra ele gostar de alguém de cabelo ruivo é mais fácil ele se apaixonar pelo Ron! Ou pelos gêmeos! _Que cabeça dura! De onde ele tirou que eu vou viajar com outra pessoa?_

"Gina..." – começou com expressão de quem iria falar até convencê-la de desistir da viagem.

"Já tá decidido. Amanhã depois da escola eu vou viajar com o Colin. A mamãe já convenceu o papai e eu vou".

"Humpf... tá.. você que sabe...– murmurou em um tom derrotado se aproximando da mala. Ainda estava com o pé atrás sobre a viagem mas acreditou que ela viajaria somente com o Colin e... isso o deixou feliz. - Quer ajuda?

"Não, pode deixar..."

"Você vai ficar assim agora?" – falou cruzando os braços e fazendo bico de um jeito indigno de um Malfoy.

_Awwww, que fofo!_ "Vou... – falou sem expressão então ao ver o rosto dele se fechar ela sorriu. – "Até você pedir desculpas."

Ele riu olhando pra baixo então se aproximou voltando a olhá-la. – "Me perdoa, vai...?"

_!fefysssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!_

Domingo à noite.

_Aimmmm! Brigado Deus! A criação da maquiagem foi um milagre! Eu to linda!_ – pensava Gina enquanto pulava na frente do espelho quase não acreditando no que via. – _Nossa.. até agora to achando meus olhos meio grandes.. também comparado com o que eu via antes... _– pensou antes de sair da suíte do quarto do amigo ansiosa para ver a reação dos amigos agora que finalmente tudo havia sido feito.

"... neeeemm pensar, Mione. As roupas tudo bem, mas essa monstruosidade ninguém merece! Coitado de quem receber uma doação dos infernos dessa! – falava Colin gesticulando com os óculos de armação enorme que pertencera a Gina enquanto Hermione tentava alcançá-los para colocar dentro da mala com várias das roupas antigas da ruiva que seriam doadas."

"rum rum..." – Gina chamou a atenção de todos com a garganta.

Harry que estava rindo dos dois parou boquiaberto e foi seguido no gesto pelos outros dois que, diante da diferença que viam na amiga só lembraram de falar quando Colin deixou o óculos cair no chão.

"Miga! Você tá um arraso!..." – comentou Colin com a mão na boca e os olhos arregalados enquanto o Harry e Hermione faziam o mesmo comentário só que em palavras diferentes.

Gina estava com a calça jeans que Colin havia escolhido. Tinha a cintura baixa e era apertada em cima alargando-se em baixo em um modelo quase boca de sino. Tinha alguns rasgões estilizados aqui e ali além de um bordado de um sol asteca no bolso direito. Sua blusa era uma bata branca com alguns detalhes em bordado vermelho e amarelo escuro que lhe caía perfeitamente no corpo transpirando sensualidade por ter a gola desenhada de modo que ela caísse pelo ombro da ruiva. Sua maquiagem era simples e ao mesmo tempo perfeita, feita apenas com um gloss vermelho molhado e transparente e máscara de cílios já que a ruiva nunca precisaria de blush. Seu cabelo, que havia sido tingido em dois tons mais escuros e repicados um pouco acima das costas estavam presos em uma trança meio solta que ficava caindo pelo ombro exposto pela blusa. A franja sempre caindo de detrás da orelha completava o estilo despojado dando um ar daquela inocência danada de quem quer aprontar. (n/a: desculpa se eu descrevi demais, mas eu queria que vocês pudessem imaginar exatamente como ela estava. E o cabelo eu resolvi prender porque como eu disse antes ela sempre se escondia atrás dele...)

"É, Gina... agora só falta ele ver..." – falou Harry a entregando o telefone sem fio que estava ao lado dele na cama que Colin já o havia feito deitar e se sentir beeeem à vontade enquanto Gina ainda se arrumava no banheiro. Colin e Hermione a olhavam a encorajando.

"Ai meu Deus... – murmurou enquanto olhava o teclado do telefone e tremia levemente então digitou o número do celular do "irmão". _Thump thump, thump thump... _

"Alô?" – perguntou o loiro em uma voz neutra por desconhecer o número da casa do Colin.

Ela sorriu para os amigos que a olhavam com expectativa então falou. - "Draco.. você pode me buscar na casa do Colin?

Continua?

N/A: Weeeeee! VOCÊS SÃO PERFEITaS DE MARAVILHOZITCHAS por comentarem! São lindonas! Adoro tanto as reviews que deve ser até pecado! Ui.. pronto.. me acalmei. Ai pêra, faltou eu berrar: OBRIGADAAAAAAA POR COMENTAR! \o/ hehe

Eu espero _desesperadamente_ que você tenham gostada do capítulo e do modo como a transformação foi feita. Eu achei que se ficasse mostrando cada passo ia ficar muito chato de ler.. Bom.. é isso.. Review, please? Amo vocês.

Fefs


	4. O primeiro dia do resto de nossas vidas

**Disclaimer: **Todos sabem que nenhum dos personagens me pertence, não é? Okay then...

N/A: Eu to aqui escrevendo com praticamente o ebola na minha garganta... Sério mesmo, parece praga divina, foi só eu escrever da Gina uma semana tomando sopa eu me lasco.. Hoje fazem 4 dias que é sopa no almoço e na janta porque eu não consigo engolir nada... To mal...Enfim... er.. agora voltei.. hehe (fefs sorri sem graça). Ao capítulo:

**Cap 4 – Primeiro dia do resto de nossas vidas**

"E por fim, mas não menos importante, meu querido amigo..." – falou Gina com solenidade e olhando afetuosamente de brincadeira para os óculos de lentes e armação grossas.

"Pfff... querido?" – riu Colin a interrompendo.

"Querido sim! Dá pra parar de rir e mostrar um pouco de compaixão, Colin?" – parou pra fingir enxugar lágrimas nos olhos – "Eu estou me despedindo!" – falou com uma comoção cômica como se ela estivesse realmente se despedindo de um amigo fazendo Colin rir enquanto Harry e Hermione se admiravam mais uma vez com as brincadeiras entre a ruiva e seu melhor amigo percebendo que só agora, depois de uma semana juntos, é que vieram a conhecer a verdadeira Gina e não sua versão tímida e isolada.

"Tá, miga, já parei. Eu prometo que vou sofrer mais realisticamente daqui por diante." – respondeu Colin enquanto tentava ficar com a expressão mais séria possível diante daquela situação.

"Humpf...Tá perdoado. Continuando.. pára de rir, Harry! – Gina bateu o pé no chão como se estivesse indignada mas também já estava incapaz de conter o próprio riso.

"É, Harry, você não tem respeito?" – falou Colin aproveitando pra cutucar o outro como sempre fazia. "Pára de rir..." – então foi cutucado por Hermione. – Ouch, Mione! Isso dói." – resmungou massageando a barriga.

"Essa é a idéia.. tá vendo você parou de rir" – responde Hermione com um brilho no olhar que dizia 'eu sei o que você tá fazendo seu danado'.

"Hã hã.. – Gina chamou a atenção de todos com um olhos que avisava que se alguém mais a interrompesse ia ter morte, então quando todos voltaram a prestar atenção ela respirou fundo e falou. - Continuando.. é com grande alegria, mas também com _imeeeensa_ saudade que desde já sinto em meu peito... Parem de rir! Que me despeço de você, meu querido ex-campo de força, esconderijo e protetor da realidade. – deu um beijo no óculos então o depositou na cápsula junto com seu uniforme velho e diários antigos além de várias fotos de momentos odiados e uma carta explicando tudo que sentira durante aquela semana e porque havia decidido enterrar uma cápsula do tempo. - "pronto" – falou ao vedar a caixa como dizia nas instruções.

Depois dos meninos finalmente terminarem de enterrar a cápsula na ponta esquerda do fundo da quadra de tênis eles estavam voltando pra casa discutindo sobre a estréia de Constantine então se olharam e perceberam que no meio disso tudo não só a vida de Gina estava recomeçando de uma forma diferente, mas a amizade deles também.

"É.. missão cumprida...vou sentir falta disso tudo..." – começou Hermione.

"Precisou da Gina decidir mudar a vida dela pra gente se conhecer de verdade." – falou Harry concordando com o que a outra havia falado fingindo que ia abraçar Gina mesmo estando todo suado enquanto a ruiva se escondia atrás da Hermione.

"Ai gente, que clima estranho, parece que a gente enterrou alguém ali atrás! Agora que nós ficamos amigos não é porque a Gina tomou jeito na vida que nós temos que voltar a ser como antes..."

'É, Colin, você tem razão" – falou Hermione sorrindo. – "Porque agora que eu te conheci de verdade não vou querer te largar mais!

"Ui, sai dessa, Mione!" – respondeu brincando acreditar que ela estava falando no sentido de namorar.

"Nahhh, você entendeu o que eu quis dizer seu bobo! Eu te adoro, mas eu amo mesmo é o meu ruivo perdidão." – falou Hermione. – "Mas a sua amizade é especial, Colin, eu fico feliz de ter tido a chance de te conhecer assim."

"Ei, e eu? Eu sou tão legal! Eu sou mais legal que o Colin!" – brincou Gina fingindo indignação então de repente arregalou os olhos e ficou estática. _Ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus, ai meu Deus.. eu vou morrer! Porque eu concordei em fazer isso, ai meu Deus!_ – pensou ao sentir seu celular vibrando sabendo instantaneamente que Draco havia chegado. _Ele está lá fora... aiaiaiaiaiaiaiai_

"Miga?" – perguntou Colin com uma expressão preocupada que espelhava a dos outros dois amigos. – Você tá bem? Você ficou pálida..."

Sem responder com uma palavra Gina apenas mostrou o celular que ainda vibrava com o nome Draco na tela.

"ih... deu ataque de pânico" – murmurou Colin. – inspira, expira. Vai cachorrinho, miga... Se acalma agora...

"Gina, senta aqui." – falou Hermione a puxando em direção ao banquinho do jardim. – "Você já sabia que ele estava vindo te pegar e tava rindo com a gente até agora."

"Mas Mione..." – Gina tentou falar ainda com a expressão nervosa, mas a outra continuou.

"Gina, me escuta. É normal ficar nervosa, mas não precisa entrar em pânico." – Hermione pegou o celular da mão da ruiva que ainda o olhava pálida e o entregou pro Colin que o atendeu e disse que ela já estava saindo. – "Gina olha pra mim. O Draco não sabe de _nada_. Você só tem que ser do mesmo jeito que sempre foi."

"É, miga, ele nem desconfia que você gosta dele"– falou Colin passando a mão nas costas dela enquanto Harry olhava sem saber direito o que falar até o momento em que percebeu que tudo que os outros dois falavam parecia ser em vão.

"Mas ele vai perguntar por que eu decidi mudar.."

"Se ele perguntar alguma coisa você fala a verdade! Que você cansou de ficar trancada num quarto vendo a vida passar e resolveu mudar! Você não fez isso tudo pelo Draco, foi por você!" - Harry falou se ajoelhando na frente da ruiva. – "Olha... eu realmente acho que o Draco gosta de você e agora você só tem que fazer ele ver isso, mas se ele não for o homem da sua vida..."

"a fila anda!" – exclamou Colin interrompendo o outro e ganhando um olhar de Harry que tinha a intenção de repreendê-lo mas só conseguiu fazer com que ele o achasse mais sexy todo suado.

Harry voltou a olhar pra Gina então continuou. – "Pára de ter medo até da sua sombra e começa logo a viver! A gente acabou de deixar pra trás sua vida antiga você não vai querer ficar se prendendo a ela, vai?"

_Ele tá certo, não tá?_ _Eu não posso ficar fugindo das coisas só porque tenho medo...- _pensou meio incerta por alguns segundos até que respirou fundo mostrando que tinha tomado coragem e se levantou de rompante derrubando Harry sem querer. – "Ai Harry desculpa.." – falou sorrindo nervosamente enquanto o ajudava a levantar. _Porque diabos eu tenho que ser tão desastrada? Ai.. o Draco me acha desastrada.. ele nunca vai gostar de mim assim.. ai meu Deus.._

"Sem problemas. – Harry falou rindo. – "Agora vai lá.." – recomeçou a falar uma vez em pé mas foi interrompido de novo por Colin que parecendo ouvir os pensamentos da amiga falou.

"Gina, você é linda e o Draco te adora... até eu, se gostasse de mulheres ia achar muito fofo esse seu jeitinho desengonçado." – parou um segundo olhando o céu como se contemplasse algo sobre a fusão de átomos então falou. – "Pra falar a verdade eu já acho... Olha aí, miga! Tá vendo? Eu nem torço pra esse time e te acho fofa toda desastrada assim!"

Gina riu um pouco e abriu a boca pra falar, mas antes que conseguisse dizer uma só palavra começou a ser empurrada para a casa pelos três e ameaçada por Colin. – Se você não entrar e pegar sua bolsa agora eu vou sujar todas as suas roupas novas!

"Pff..." – brincou Gina que agora já estava mais calma e se deixava levar. – "Você não tem coragem de estragar roupa nova, Colin... eu te conheço. Nem uma calcinha!"

_fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"Awww, Draco a gente vai se atrasar, porque você não pediu pra um dos gêmeos pegar a Gina, hein? – falou Pansy mordendo a orelha de Draco em uma voz manhosa e estridente que irritaria até o Dalai Lama meditando, mas que naquele momento era a última das preocupações de Draco, que estava totalmente concentrado no que as mãos dela faziam no meio de suas pernas. – "Ela tá demorando demais, chama o Fred aqui, chama? Nós podemos fazer coisas mais interessantes e..." – ela continuaria falando se não tivesse sua mão de súbito arrancada de onde estava. – "Que foi, Draco, ficou maluco...?" – perguntou começando a ficar irritada então virou na direção em que Draco olhava boquiaberto e viu uma ruiva que ela achava nunca ter visto antes e que em um segundo passou a odiar.

"Gina..?." – murmurou Draco ainda incapaz de tirar os olhos daquela ruiva que caminhava de um modo descompromissado, mas decidido, na direção do carro. Naquele momento soube o motivo do sumiço dela durante a semana. A achou linda, mas empurrou esse pensamento pra longe por causa da culpa que sentiu ao pensar isso. Também se sentiu traído por ela não tê-lo chamado pra ajudar e até saudades da outra Gina porque temia não saber o que falar com essa que se aproximava do carro. Nem um dos seus pensamentos fazia muito sentido naquele momento e aquela voz irritante no seu ouvido não fazia muito pra que ele conseguisse entender o que tinha acontecido no final de semana que Gina ficara fora de casa. – "Cala a Boca, Pansy! Volta pro seu lugar e fica quieta." – falou quando o barulho da porta o alertou ao fato de que estava divagando.

"Er.. desculpa a demora, Draco. A mãe do Colin fala muito igual a ele..." – Gina falou sem olhar para o loiro enquanto entrava no carro tentando agir normalmente como se a presença de Pansy no carro em nada a afetasse. _Eu sou uma idiota mesmo.. fiquei sonhando com esse momento a semana inteira e ele trás essa vaca rosa com ele._

"Sem problemas, Gin, nós não tínhamos nada pra fazer mesmo.." – respondeu Draco que, assim que a namorada abriu a boca para desmenti-lo, a olhou sério demonstrando que era melhor ela ficar quieta.

_Eu sabia que o Harry tava viajando, não sei porque ainda me iludo... Mas eu fiz isso tudo por mim, não foi pelo Draco... Imbecil... Acha que eu sou idiota de não ver que essa porca oxigenada estava fazendo algo nele quando eu sai da casa do Colin.. Ele deve estar pensando que eu atrapalhei. – _pensava Gina amargamente alheia ao olhar de Draco, que a observava perdidamente pelo retrovisor esquecendo de dar partida no carro.

"Você pretende sair daqui ainda hoje, Draco? – falou Pansy fazendo com que os outros dois percebessem somente naquele instante que o carro ainda estava parado. Sem responder uma só palavra Draco deu partida no carro, mas não antes de arrumar o espelho de modo a facilitar sua visão da ruiva no banco de trás. Uma vez o carro andando a loira perguntou com escárnio se virando para olhar diretamente para Gina. - Mas e então, querida? Fez um pacto com o diabo pra ficar assim melhorzinha, foi?"

Draco abriu a boca para defender a "irmã" como sempre fazia, mas antes que o pudesse Gina respondeu no mesmo tom. – Por que, _querida_? Tá querendo saber como se faz isso? Deus sabe que você precisa... – mexeu a cabeça pra tirar a franja dos olhos então completou. - Existem marcas melhores de tinta de cabelo, viu, amor? Se você precisar de umas dicas eu posso falar com o meu cabeleireiro... _Toma sua idiota! Acabou o tempo em que todos brincam com a minha cara e eu fico quieta. Minha vida antiga ficou pra trás..._

"Anh..?" – Pansy ficou boquiaberta por nunca ter esperado essa atitude da parte da ruiva e Draco, apesar de apenas levemente surpreso por já estar acostumado com essa face mais segura de Gina, riu. – Você vai deixar ela falar assim comigo, Draky?

"Você que começou, Pansy... E não me chama assim."

"Humpf..." – resmungou Pansy se encostando novamente no assento e virando pra janela então, reconhecendo o caminho que estava fazendo perguntou. – "Onde você tá indo, _Draco_? Sua casa é pra lá! Você não vai deixar ela em casa antes da gente ir pro cinema?

"Eu to indo deixar _você_ na sua casa, Pansy..." – falou já esperando um escândalo e não foi 'decepcionado'.

"O quê? – perguntou quase gritando ultrajada por estar sendo dispensada tão facilmente. - Mas você tinha prometido que a gente ia ao cinema depois de deixar essa menina em casa!"

"E agora eu estou falando que não vou mais. Eu não to mais a fim de ir ao cinema hoje e _não_ vou ficar ouvindo o técnico me enchendo o saco amanhã no treino porque fiquei acordado até tarde só porque você quer. Agora cala a boca que a sua voz começou a me irritar a uma hora atrás."

_Eieuheieuei, pelo menos não fui só eu que me lasquei essa noite.. Eu estraguei a noite dela do mesmo jeito que ela estragou a minha...Cara, essa mulher não existe... como é que ela ouve isso do namorado e fica quieta? E o Draco é mais imbecil ainda de não perceber que ela só está com ele por interesse...nahhh. ele sabe e se aproveita disso. Eu não consigo é entender porque diabos eu acho esse jeito frio e calculista dele com os outros sexy... Hum... só fica com a vaca rosa porque ela tem o que ele quer... aimmm... Draco eu também tenho.. GINA! Você tava com raiva, mulher, presta atenção! – _pensou Gina que então sacudiu a cabeça pra clarear os pensamentos e se forçou a parar de olhar pela janela. No momento em que virou pra frente encontrou os olhos azuis acinzentados de Draco a olhando como se a analisasse, ou melhor, como se a admirasse pelo retrovisor. _Hum, vai ver ainda não é hora de perder as esperanças... Eu sei que eu não sou o pão do cachorro quente, mas melhorzinha que a Pansy eu fiquei depois dessa trabalheira toda! Vai ver ele só quer sexo com ela.. Deus sabe que ela é fácil...O que será que ele faz se eu sorrir? Gina sorri sexy! E como é que se faz isso, meu santo? – _pensou então deu um sorriso tímido com as bochechas rosadas. _Eu sou patética. Nem um eunuco acha esse sorriso sexy!_

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Visão do Draco

"E agora eu estou falando que não vou mais. Eu não to mais a fim de ir ao cinema hoje e _não_ vou ficar ouvindo o técnico me enchendo o saco amanhã no treino porque fiquei acordado até tarde só porque você quer. Agora cala a boca que a sua voz começou a me irritar a uma hora atrás." – respondeu Draco sem um pingo de paciência e ainda zonzo com o que estava acontecendo.

Sentia-se incomodado com a presença de Pansy e mais incomodado ainda com o fato de que sem pensar ele se via admirando sua "irmã" caçula de minuto em minuto enquanto ela observava a janela inocentemente com uma expressão pensativa. Isso era tão errado... A estranheza da situação era tão perturbadora que se não fosse a música que a Pansy havia escolhido – mal por sinal – o carro estaria mergulhado no mais puro silêncio. Como é que pode alguém mudar tanto esteticamente em uma semana? E mais importante: Como ele poderia ter ficado tão admirado com a beleza achada de Gina a ponto de esquecer de dar partida no carro a alguns minutos atrás?

Mais uma vez roubou a chance de olhar para aquela adorável desconhecida que na verdade era a sua irmã caçula e desastrada, mas no momento que seu olhar viajou pelo seu perfil delicado, sua faces rosadas... seu nariz pequeno e arrebitado de um jeito que ele nunca havia se preocupado em notar e seu boca, pequena, mas cheia e indecentemente rubra aos olhos do loiro este teve certeza absoluta de que Gina não era mais sua irmã_zinha. _Havia crescido e mudado e exatamente _aí _estava o problema.. mesmo que ele ainda não conseguisse entender bem qual problema seria este.

"Draco qual é o seu problema hoje? Tá todo mundo buzinando! – falou Pansy apontando pro sinal e mostrando que já havia ficado verde.

"Nada, Pansy, só estou distraído, to morrendo de sono..." – respondeu displicentemente, mas na verdade estava assustado por mais uma vez ter esquecido do mundo por causa de Gina então mais uma vez olhou pelo retrovisor e viu Gina balançando a cabeça como se quisesse se livrar de pensamentos e virar pra frente. Seus olhares se encontraram e Draco sentiu sua respiração parar por ter sido flagrado fazendo algo que supostamente não devia, então foi presenteado por um sorriso tímido da ruiva e, sem saber mais o que fazer e querendo parar com aquela maluquice, arrumou o retrovisor pra longe daquela imagem e se forçou a olhar pra frente dali por diante.

Mais alguns minutos se passaram e Draco entrava no condomínio de mansões que Pansy morava. – "Pronto, Pansy, está entregue." – falou após dar apenas um estalinho na boca da namorada e não fazer qualquer movimento pra sair do carro como sempre fazia.

"O que? Depois disso tudo eu ainda vou ter que ir até a porta de casa sozinha? – perguntou ela indignada já aumentando o tom de voz então Draco, querendo acabar logo com o inevitável, desatou o cinto de segurança e falou baixo "volto já", antes de sair e dar a volta no carro e abrir a porta do carro para Pansy.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

_Idiooooota! Pára de agarrar ele! Gente essa guria não tem nenhuma vergonha na cara! Ficar beijando ele assim na porta da casa dela! Eu vou começar a buzinar pro pai dela vim aqui fora! Tira a mão daí, sua galinha desafinada! Ai que INVEJAAAAAA! Ai que vida injusta, tenho que falar com alguém. – _pensou já pegando o celular e discando o celular do Colin e olhando injuriada pra cena em que Pansy beijava Draco languidamente querendo encostar o corpo nele e ele tentava fracamente se distanciar. – _Homem é uma porcaria! É só essa coisa passar a mão por ali e o imbecil do Draco fica chega molinho.. urgh_

"COLIN! Aí Colin ainda bem que você atendeu! – falou aliviada por escutar uma voz amiga.

"Que foi, miga? O que aconteceu?

"Ele trouxe a Pansy! Ela tava agarrando ele quando eu saí da sua casa aí eu quase morri de raiva, mas aí o Draco ficava me olhando pelo retrovisor e eu fiquei com esperança de novo, e ele falou que tava cansado e que não queria ir pro cinema com aquela vaca rosa aí eu fiquei mó feliz, mas agora ela tá agarrando ele na frente da casa dela e pegando em COISAS, Colin! Ela tá pegando em coisas! Lá! Que merda, ela pegou lá nele no _meio da rua_ e o descarado do Draco ficou doido e começou a apertar ela! Antes ele tava até tentando se separar mas agora tá lá e eu to aqui assistindo essa putaria em plena área quase pública e eu to com vontade de chorar e o rímel vai sair.. minha trança vai desfazer eu quero morrreerrrr" – falou tudo sem parar e terminou as últimas frases choramingando.

"Miga.. MIGA!" – gritou Colin para fazê-la parar de falar. – "respira e se acalma. Hoje não foi o dia, mas outros virão. Você não disse que ele ficou te olhando?"

"Ficooou, mas agora ele tá lá e eu to aqui.. minha blusa é tão linda e eu usei à toa só pra manchar de rímel! – falou já quase chorando enquanto saía do carro e entrava de novo no banco da frente. – Ai, ele tá voltando.. eu quero sumir! O que eu faço, Colin, me ajuda! – falou em tom urgente e quase desesperado.

"Miga, finge! Finge que está rindo de algo muito engraçado quando ele entrar no carro e não diz que sou eu no telefone. Se ele perguntar diz que é um amigo e pronto. Mas finge bem! Se você está começando a chorar finge que é de RIR! Ri aí pra eu ver se está realístico." – depois de ouvir ela rindo e falando qualquer besteira ele continuou. – "Pronto, tá ótimo. Fica assim e lembra que hoje foi o primeiro dia, só o primeiro dia. Você vai deixar o Draco doido, as melhores cabeças estão trabalhando nesse plano" – falou se referindo a ele, Hermione e Harry e ouviu logo depois um barulho de porta.

"heehieueih, Tá, seu bobo, você não presta! Lógico que lembro! Heiueheiuh Tá, deixa eu ir que o meu irmão chegou aqui.." – falou descontraída e rindo como uma atriz nata.

"Miga, eu to abismado! Tá muito melhor do que eu imaginei! Ai que orgulho! Me liga assim que você chegar pra contar tudo." – falou Colin rindo da atuação da amiga.

"Humrum, ligo sim.. beeeijo." – falou e desligou o telefone virando com um sorriso no rosto pro Draco. – Que despedida, hein? Quem não conhece pensaria que você estava indo pra guerra. – falou no mesmo tom leve que desligara o telefone, mas quem prestasse mais atenção notaria sarcasmo e mágoa em sua voz.

"Er.. a Pansy é exagerada às vezes... ahn, você tá com fome? Eu queria uma pizza... – perguntou sem olhar pra Gina parecendo sem graça por ter beijado pansy daquele jeito na frente dela.

"Nossa, Draco, você falou tudo agora! Tava louca pra comer pizza Hutz!

Ele deu um sorriso sedutor só agora parecendo voltar ao seu normal e Gina se sentiu estremecer como sempre. – "Pizza Hutz então! – falou dando partida no carro então antes mesmo de um minuto se passar ele falou de novo enquanto Gina colocava o CD do Good Charlotte no som. – Quem era no celular?

Gina deu um sorriso satisfeito então levantou a sobrancelha e respondeu. – "Um amigo.. você não conhece..."

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Quando Draco dirigia em direção do local (que ele havia dito ser uma surpresa) em que comeriam as pizzas que haviam pedido pra viagem a cumplicidade entre os dois já havia voltado com toda a força. Eles riam das histórias de Gina sobre vendedoras mal educadas, sobre as besteiras do Colin pra cima do Harry que continuava alheio a tudo e até das horas de estudos esquematizadas por Hermione. O loiro chegou a perguntar por que ela não havia pedido a ajuda dele como sempre, mas Gina conseguiu enrolá-lo sem responder de verdade.

Durante todo o percurso Gina estava falando animadamente sobre toda a sua semana e não prestava a mínima atenção no caminho que faziam, mas quando avistou o portão expressivo da mansão Malfoy e seu enorme jardim de entrada ela soube pra onde iriam: A Terra do Nunca. O parquinho em que brincavam desde pequenos, bem antes de Narcisa morrer. Enquanto os gêmeos e Ron implicavam em deixar Gina brincar por ser mulher Draco não se importava e sempre aceitava fazer dupla com ela se esforçando ao máximo pra ganharem. Ás vezes isso acontecia, mas era raro afinal... ela realmente era uma menininha brincando entre meninos.

Eventualmente os gêmeos enjoaram dessas brincadeiras e estavam mais interessados em ficar em casa tacando fogo em bombril pra ver o que acontecia ou tentar construir um motor pro carrinho do que ir pro parque e Ron, querendo imitar os mais velhos, seguia o exemplo, mas Gina... Gina sempre ia brincar com o Peter Pan, com o príncipe encantado, com o superman, com o homem aranha.. e sempre era salva. Sempre salva por Draco Malfoy em seja qual fosse a brincadeira que inventassem.

"Draco! Eu não acredito que você teve essa idéia! A quanto tempo a gente não vinha aqui? – perguntou Gina animada enquanto Draco pegava os pacotes do colo dela para ela poder sair do carro.

"Acho que uns 5 anos... Você disse que cansou da velha Gina e eu quis te lembrar que existem coisas boas no passado que não merecem ser esquecidas..." – falou sorrindo por saber que a ruiva havia gostado da surpresa. – Vamos?

"Seu bobo.. até parece que eu ia esquecer da terra do nunca..." – bateu nele de leve no braço então começou a andar pro quintal de trás.

Chegando no parque Draco perguntou aonde eles poderiam comer e Gina prontamente sugeriu a casinha enquanto tirava as sandálias antes de pisar na areia. (n/a: Sabe aquelas casinhas de parquinho nas quais os balanços ficam embaixo e tem escorregadores e escadas de madeira e de corda pra subir? Então.. essa mesmo) Depois de colocar todos os pacotes lá em cima, logicamente sem precisar de escadas para isso, ele ajudou Gina a subir por um dos escorregadores como ela gostava de fazer desde que havia visto a casinha pela primeira vez e depois subiu pela escada.

Eles estranharam ter que tomar cuidado pra não bater a cabeça num lugar onde antigamente podiam ficar praticamente em pé sem problemas, mas conseguiram desempacotar tudo para começarem a comer.

Ao ver Gina retirando sistematicamente a calabresa ele sorriu por saber que ela não pede mussarela porque gosta do sabor que a calabresa deixa no queijo, apesar de não gostar da calabresa em si. Deixou-se mais uma vez observar as feições delicadas da ruiva, que olhou pra ele e sorriu.

"Que foi, Draco? Você quer?

"O que?" – perguntou meio perdido.

"Calabresa.. você tá olhando com tanta vontade eu tirá-las da pizza que eu achei que você queria.

"Ah.. não, não quero não" – respondeu sorrindo um pouco então, enquanto pensava porque estava agindo como um abestado desde que a vira, continuou a olhá-la. Quando percebeu um pouco de molho no canto da boca dela e se viu passando a língua lá Draco arregalou os olhos flagrando seus pensamentos, então sacudiu a cabeça e enfiou um pedaço enorme de pizza na boca. Decidiu-se naquele instante que nunca mais voltaria a olhar pra boca da ruiva.

Depois de meia hora e muitos pedaços de pizza e risos depois...

"Ai, Draco, se você empurrar mais alto a gente vai dar oi pra pizza que eu acabei de comer!" – gritou sorrindo enquanto Draco a empurrava no balanço como costumava fazer.

"Não precisa falar duas vezes, já parei." – falou enquanto sentava no balanço ao lado e Gina parava de balançar colocando os pés no chão.

Depois de um silêncio confortável Draco viu-se precisando saber de algo.– Verdadeiro ou falso? – perguntou do jeito que sempre faziam quando queriam perguntar algo pro outro mas não sabiam como chegar ao assunto.

"Hum... verdadeiro"

"Essa transformação toda foi pra alguém?" – perguntou Draco a olhando nos olhos como se quisesse assegurar que ela falaria a verdade.

A ruiva sentiu seu rosto queimar de nervosismo então acenou que sim com a cabeça e murmurou. – "Foi..."

Ele desviou o olhar e se levantou do balanço olhando um pouco pro céu. – "Um cara de sorte... você ficou linda.." – então começou a pegar os pacotes de cima da casa e ela se aproximou pra ajudar. – Verdadeiro ou falso? – ele murmurou novamente quando conseguiram juntar tudo e Gina já estava indo pegar as sandálias.

"Que foi Draco?" – perguntou ela apesar de ter ouvido muito bem a pergunta. Estava gelada de nervosismo sobre o rumo que esta conversa poderia ter. _Ai meu deus o que será que ele quer perguntar? Ele tá tão pensativo.. será que ele percebeu e tá sem graça por mim? Sem graça porque não sabe como me mandar ficar na minha?_

"Eu perguntei verdadeiro ou falso de novo." – respondeu transparecendo uma calma que não sentia, jogando o lixo fora sabendo que seria recolhido por algum empregado da mansão durante a semana. Seus sentimentos era incertos e confusos, mas uma coisa era certa: Ele não sentia alegria em saber que Gina gostava de alguém a ponto de fazer tudo que fez.

"Falso" – respondeu indicando que sua resposta à pergunta não seria a verdade.

"Eu conheço essa pessoa?"

_Caramba, qual é a resposta pra essa pergunta? Lógico que ele se conhece mas.. ai, onde está a Mione quando eu preciso dela?_ – pensou mordendo a boca então respondeu. – Não... você não conhece..."

Sabendo que a 'irmã' já havia avisado que mentiria quando ela respondeu 'falso' ele teve certeza que conhecia a pessoa que roubara o coração de sua Gina e mais uma vez... não ficou feliz. E também não soube explicar porque...

Ele suspirou então sorriu olhando para Gina, mas ela podia ver que seu sorriso não lhe alcançava os olhos. – "Vamos então? Já tá tarde e amanhã tem aula..."

"Vamos"

Flashback

Um garotinho loiro de quase 9 anos de idade, que em sua imaginação estava vestido como Peter Pan, se aproxima de sua amiguinha ruiva, que naquele dia estava com um lindo vestido amarelo, e pega na sua mão pequenina. – "Wendy, eu prometo que quando chegar a hora eu vou crescer, porque nunca este bravo Peter Pan vai abandonar a linda e jovem Wendy. – E com um beijo na bochecha ele se despede e voa de volta para a Terra do Nunca, sabendo que na noite do próximo dia virá buscá-la novamente.

"Gina! Já tá tarde, nós vamos nos atrasar pro almoço! – gritou Moly a uma pequena distância enquanto pegava sua bolsa e depois se despedia de Narcisa.

Gina sorri para Draco que já está em cima da casinha então acena com a mão. – "tchau Draco" – e corre na direção da mãe.

"Tchau Gina"

Continua?

N/A: Eu agradeço muito pelo apoio e os conselhos de vocês em relação ao término do namoro e fico pulando de felicidade por vocês estarem gostando da fic. Fiquei babando mesmo nas reviews e quando tinha um tempinho pra descansar eu ficava as relendo só pra me empolgar pra escrever! Eu também agradeço ás pessoas que estão indicando a minha fic pros outros lerem! Já li algumas reviews falando que pelo resumo não se interessaram, mas leram por indicação e gostaram. Muito obrigada pessoal.

Fefs

N/I(nota da intrometida): Hey! Oi! Pra quem não me conhece eu sou a Sabrina! Nada de importante(por enquanto) no rumo dessa fic! Vim aki(e vou vir sempre) pra falar q eu amo a Fefs!

E n vou escrever + nada pq eu tou com medo dela me matar pq eu sou lerda! Hehe!

Ah, aguardem surpresas super-hiper-ultras na próxima N/I!

Té mais, na mesma fic e sempre depois da N/A da Fefs!

Bjins, Sabrina

P.S.: Isso n era o planejado...É o medo da Fefs me matar, mesmo!


	5. Aluna Nova? Não Gina Weasley

**Disclaimer: **Todos sabem que nenhum dos personagens me pertence, não é? Okay then...

**N/A: **Gente desculpa mesmo pelo sumiço. Eu estava muito desanimada porque uma pessoa que eu amava muito faleceu... aí já viu... Queria agradecer minha miguxa Lud, que até vem aqui em casa me obrigar/ajudar a escrever e à minha betinha querida, Kelly Codell, que também me obriga a escrever e me dá idéias. Bessitos pra vocês! Agora ao capítulo!

**Cap 5 - Aluna nova? Não... só Gina Weasley**

_Caramba..._- pensava Gina olhando pro teto do quarto. -_ Simplesmente não dá pra saber o que aconteceu... Será que ele ficou com ciúmes? Bom, pelo menos ele me achou bonita. Bonita não, ele falou linda! Ai, ai...Ele ficou sem graça quando a Pansy tava no carro... Porque ele me levou na terra do nunca?­_- se virou para o lado abraçando um dos travesseiros_. - Será que ele preferia que eu não tivesse feito nada? Às vezes ele parecia se negar a olhar pra mim... Droga... é tudo tão complicado...talvez ele tenha percebido... Argh... será que eu ligo pro Colin? Ele vai querer saber de tudo e nem eu mesma entendi o que aconteceu... _

"Gina...?" – ouviu a voz de Draco na porta. – "Já tá dormindo?".

"Não...tô sem sono.. pode entrar..". _Ai.. ele podia ter vindo aqui pra profetizar amor eterno a mim...E eu de baby doll... aimmm, não vou pensar besteira, não vou pensar besteira, NÃO PENSA BESTEIRA!_

"Eu também to meio sem sono..." – falou, então se calou enquanto entrava no quarto olhando seus arredores como se nunca os tivesse visto.

"Fica aqui comigo então até pegar no sono...". _Wow...danaaaada! Eu to cheia de surpresas hoje... o Colin ficaria surpreso agora! Hieueheiueh. Até a Mione ficaria de cara! Eu o convidei pra ficar aqui!_

"Não... er.. eu só vim dizer boa noite mesmo..." – falou do mesmo jeito que sempre fazia com Gina, mas ela podia ver que algo estava diferente. Era como se ele se forçasse a agir normalmente. – "Tava indo buscar água, aí vim ver se você já tava dormindo...".

"Hummm... boa noite então..."– falou se espreguiçando na cama como um gato. _Eu não acredito que to fazendo isso... rs...Mas a Mione falou que dá certo então..._- "Até amanhã, Draco". _Eu vi ele mordendo a boca? Ai meu deus eu viiiii! _

"Er... boa noite, então... Dorme com os anjos" _– _falou, já fechando a porta atrás de si.

_Ué... estranho... ô meu Deus, será que ele percebeu e tá sem graça? E eu achando que esse negócio de sedução estava dando certo. Eu to ficando é doida. Até tendo alucinações... Droga... _– pensou ao se aninhar melhor entre as cobertas para tentar dormir e parar de pensar no loiro que neste momento já devia estar deitado na cama. De cueca samba canção..._Aimmmm. Pára de pensar isso! Meu Deus eu to igualzinha ao Colin!_

Em pouco tempo ela já havia adormecido. Adormecido sem perceber um pequeno detalhe: ele não a havia chamado de maninha como sempre fazia.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

_Ai, eu vou começar a berrar e arrancar meu cabelo se eu não souber o que ele tá pensando nos próximos 10 minutos!. Que droga. Como eu quero chegar no colégio pra falar com o Colin... eu sabia que devia ter ligado pra ele ontem... – _pensava Gina ao olhar pela centésima vez para Draco que agia normalmente, como se os óculos ainda estivessem diminuindo seus olhos e ela ainda se escondesse atrás do cabelo. – _Eu sabia que esse plano todo não ia dar em nada... Aposto que ele percebeu tudo e agora está querendo sair de perto de mim. Ele deve me achar uma desavergonhada incestuosa! Ai meu Deus... ele me vê como uma irmã...E eu me esticando na cama crente que tava abafando ontem...deve me achar uma louca agora... _Bom dia, começamos agora com as notícias do dia..._ Mas o que? Afff, jornal essa hora da manhã? _"Humpf" – resmungou mal humorada ao som da voz monótona e constante do repórter do rádio. – "Depois você reclama do _meu_ gosto musical, Ron...".

Draco sorri concordando. – "Realmente..."

"Ei" – Ron se manifesta indignado com o comentário – "Vocês sabem porque eu to ouvindo isso! Vocês deviam me apoiar! – resmungou se recostando no banco de trás de braços cruzados lembrando a todos no carro que Hermione só havia concordado em conversar com ele novamente se ele mostrasse que estava amadurecendo e não tinha a cabeça vazia.

"Tudo bem, Ron...tá todo mundo prestando atenção." – falou Harry enquanto enrolava o casaco para que funcionasse como travesseiro e se aconchegava contra a janela.

"Humpf" – resmungou Ron, encostando-se de novo no banco com a cara emburrada.

Enquanto Harry dormia e Ron acompanhava atenciosamente notícias sobre o fórum internacional que estava acontecendo no Brasil, a tensão no banco da frente se fez presente e mergulhava em um silêncio incômodo e desconhecido para Draco e Gina. Ambos sabiam que algo de estranho havia acontecido na noite anterior, mas os dois assumiram coisas diferentes. Draco sentia-se incerto sobre o modo como devia agir perto de Gina como se ela houvesse mudado de personalidade ao mudar fisicamente e o fato dele saber que aquela era a mesma Gina de sempre não mudava seus pensamentos. A ruiva, no entanto, não atribuiu o silêncio do loiro a uma insegurança quanto ao modo de agir, mas sim a uma repugnância em relação a ela. Só isso poderia explicar porque ele não olhava direito para ela desde a noite anterior.

Antes que o desconforto se tornasse insuportável Hogwarts High se mostrou a vista e em menos de um minuto Draco estacionava o carro.

"Er.. tchau então...boa aula" – ela falou enquanto pegava seus livros sem levantar seu olhar e saiu do carro.

Deixando-se olhar de verdade para Gina pela primeira vez no dia ele viu o comprimento da saia dela e, apesar de perceber que era um pouco maior que a da maioria das alunas, revelava muito mais que a calça de educação física que ela sempre usava. Isso o deixou..._incomodado_... e antes de correr um pouco para alcançá-la resolveu colocar esse incômodo junto com os outros sentimentos que não havia entendido desde a noite anterior.

Em poucos passos a alcançou então perguntou. – "Er.. você quer que eu te acompanhe?" – Diante do olhar de Gina que dizia claramente 'Porque? Você nunca fez isso antes...' ele continuou. – "A Pansy nem chegou ainda e.. er... eu pensei que você podia querer companhia".

_Lóóógico, agora que aquela guria não tá aqui pra chupar os pulmões dele pra fora ele lembra que eu posso querer companhia? "_Não, eu já to acostumada" – falou em um tom seco. – "Faço esse caminho sozinha todos os dias. Tchau" – Então começou a virar, mas o loiro começou a falar chamando de novo sua atenção.

"E só porque você tá acostumada você _prefere_ andar sozinha?" – perguntou ele em um tom leve, mas ela percebeu que de algum modo ele não estava normal como fazia parecer – "Ou será por alguma outra coisa, Gina?".

"Que outra coisa, Draco? Oxe... Eu só falei que estou acostumada a fazer esse caminho sozinha, então você não precisa me acompanhar. Isso não é nenhuma novidade pra mim" – respondeu explicitando em suas feições que não estava entendendo o que ele insinuara – "E se você não percebeu, senhorito, a Pansy não tá aqui te esperando porque a gente saiu super atrasado hoje" – falou em tom de brincadeira.

"Tem certeza que esse é o motivo de você querer andar sozinha? Sem o irmão mais velho por perto?".

"Draco de que você tá falando? Olha, eu to atrasada e tenho que ir pra sala, que por sinal é no outro prédio... Vai pra sala antes que você perca pontos de conceito como eu com certeza vou perder" – falou abraçando os livros. Então, diante do silêncio do outro o gênio Weasley fez um aparecimento – "Olha Draco, se você não tem mais nada pra falar eu vou embora. Eu já to atrasada...".

"Tá Gina, faz o que você quiser então...anda sozinha o tanto que você quiser..." – falou, então virou as costas deixando a ruiva boquiaberta. – "Tchau e boa caminhada _sozinha"._

_Mas... que diabo foi isso? _– pensou, enquanto olhava Draco se distanciar até que ouviu a voz de Mione atrás de si.

"O que deu nele?" – perguntou se referindo à atitude de Draco.

"Xis, Mione... Xis..." (n/a: gente, lembra que a letra X é uma incógnita? Então... eu peguei essa mania... Tipo, quando alguém me pergunta algo e eu respondo "xis" é por que eu não sei a resposta, sabe?) – respondeu ainda observando o caminho feito por Draco então olhou pra amiga – "Você não tá atrasada não, Mione?".

"Não, eu cheguei na sala e tinha um aviso dizendo que o prof° Binns não poderia ministrar a aula hoje... acho que vou à biblioteca...".

"Oi..." – Ron falou, chegando lentamente perto delas como se estivesse, durante esse tempo em que elas conversavam, pensando se deveria tentar falar com a namorada ou não.

Hermione se virou rápido então depois de alguns segundos só olhando para Ron respondeu com um sorriso pequeno. – "Oi... er... você não tem aula agora?".

Observando o casal durante essa conversa de reticências Gina sorriu e então falou. – "Bom...ahn...eu já vou indo então...".

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"... Platão, por outro lado discorda dessa linha de raciocínio de seu mentor, no entanto eu acredito que os dois concordariam que chegar a essa hora na minha classe é um antagonismo á idéia de pontualidade" – falou Trelaway, ou louca de filosofia como era mais conhecida entre os alunos, ao ver Gina entrar silenciosamente na sala.

Gina, que passava discretamente entre as cadeiras na esperança de ficar despercebida pela professora, parou ao ouvir a última frase então fechou os olhos e virou na direção da louca filosófica. _Droga..._ "Er... desculpe o atraso professora... Não vai voltar a acontecer...".

"Senhorita Weasley?" – falou arregalando ainda mais os olhos que pareciam monstruosos atrás dos óculos que ela usava, como se somente naquele momento houvesse reconhecido a ruiva – "Er.. senhorita Weasley, você concorda com Platão que essa descortesia deve ser punida com meio ponto a menos de conceito?".

"Concordo professora..." – falou antes de se sentar e torcer pra voltar a ser invisível. Quando Trelaway voltou a falar ela olhou pro Colin do outro lado da sala e deu um sorriso sem graça. _Ô saco...quando eu mais preciso falar com o Colin não tem lugar ao lado dele.. Não que eu fosse atravessar a sala inteira pra chegar lá depois desse mico... Merda..._

Alguns poucos minutos se passaram e ela já pensava que tinha realmente conseguido ficar invisível quando um pedaço de papel aterrissou em sua carteira. Ela olhou na direção em que havia chegado o bilhete então um garoto apontou pro lugar onde Colin estava sentado. Ela sorriu pro amigo então começou a ler o bilhete.

**- Cápsulas de algas marinhas da Lifeway**

**- Reparador facial da Lancôme.**

**- Antirugas da Lifeway**

_Quê? O Colin tá doido... –_ Foi o que pensou ao ler o bilhete então olhou para o amigo com uma expressão que o fez entender instantaneamente o que ela estava pensando, então ele acenou para ela continuar lendo.

**Sua louca! Isso aqui é só o início da lista que você vai ter que comprar pra mim se continuar me deixando sem dormir de curiosidade! Fiquei esperando você ligar até as duas e quinze da manhã! As rugas que eu ganhei à toa? O QUE ACONTECEU?**

Sem querer ela riu um pouco, mas isso foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção da professora.

"Oh, o despautério! Senhorita Weasley? Você cortou o juízo junto com as madeixas? Oh! Aristóteles tá se cirando no caixão com o seu desrespeito!".

"Desculpa, professora..." – falou então abaixou a cabeça e assim ficou pelo resto das aulas da manhã. É...teria que esperar a hora do almoço pra conversar com Colin. _Afff, que dia..._

_fefysssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Os corredores estavam em seu habitual tumulto no horário em que a última aula antes do almoço acabava e Harry andava ainda mancando por causa do gesso, rindo pra si mesmo dos rumores que ouvia enquanto fingia que não ouvia os suspiros de algumas garotas por onde passava.

# cotada pra aparecer na série As If, mas a namorada do ator principal não aceitou...# #Verdade! O Colin me falou, mas não conta pra ninguém eu jurei guardar segredo# # caso tórrido mas não deu certo porque ele era muito ciumento..# #..voltou pros estados unidos arrasado...#

Quando já ria abertamente sentiu uma mão em seu ombro fazê-lo parar.

"E aí, Harry!" – falou Draco ainda pegando ar, demonstrando que havia corrido para alcançá-lo. – "O Ron acabou de me dizer que vocês foram pegos fumando depois da primeira aula".

"Pfff... foi... quem ia imaginar que o Snape ia aparecer atrás do campo? Acho que ele mesmo foi lá pra fumar..." – respondeu Harry e então, quando ouviu a teoria de uma menina que Gina devia ser a nova namorada secreta do príncipe Willian para ter mudado tanto assim, não agüentou e começou a rir. – "Você ouviu isso? Heieuheiueh".

"É... a escola inteira está com esses boatos..." – resmungou parecendo aborrecido com isso – "Humm, Harry, a Gina me falou que você ajudou nessa coisa dela mudar...".

Harry sorriu sarcasticamente pra si mesmo pensando 'Ahá! Aí vem' então colocou sua melhor cara de displicência e respondeu. – "Foi, por que?".

"Nada..." – respondeu e então passou a mão no cabelo como se estivesse ganhando tempo para pensar, então continuou. – "Ela te falou o motivo?".

"Ah...algo sobre ter cansado de ser invisível... aí eu disse que ela devia mudar se ela se sentia assim...se arrumar mais e tals, mostrar o quanto ela é _linda_..." – respondeu dando ênfase no linda sabendo que Draco pensaria, com isso, que Gina resolveu mudar por causa da opinião dele – "E ela ficou muito gata mesmo, né, Draco?".

"Potter eu não quero que você fique falando assim da minha...da Gina" – falou em tom defensivo e chamando o amigo pelo sobrenome, coisa que somente havia acontecido em uma ocasião: Quando Harry ensinava física pra Gina.

"Eu conheço a Gina desde sempre, Draco" – falou deixando de fora o fato de vê-la apenas como uma irmãzinha caçula – "Não falei isso com desrespeito, mas você há de convir que ela ficou linda. Vai dizer que não?".

"É...ficou..." – respondeu não parecendo contente em admitir isso – "Então foi esse lance de cansar de ser invisível? Só isso?".

Harry respondeu mexendo os ombros – "Foi isso que ela me disse... mas eu acho que ela falou outra coisa pra Mione e pro Colin...eles ficavam sorrindo de um jeito estranho .. pareciam esconder algo. Sei lá...".

"Como assim?" – questionou, parecendo suspeitar de algo.

Vendo que a semente estava maravilhosamente plantada na cabeça do loiro, Harry viu que era hora de deixar Draco sozinho com os próprios pensamentos – "Cara, eu vou nessa... tenho que encontrar o diretor pra saber qual vai ser minha detenção. A gente se encontra no treino!" – e saiu ajeitando a mochila nas costas sem dar tempo para o outro responder.

Operação DDLC – Deixar Draco Louco de Ciúmes – INICIADA.

1ª missão: COMPLETA

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

A cantina estava em sua habitual lotação na hora do almoço e, enquanto os últimos a chegar faziam malabarismo com suas bandejas para chegar a alguma mesa sem derramar seu almoço, Gina olhava de longe a mesa em que todos, com algumas exceções, é claro, gostariam de estar: a mesa do time de basquete, ou seja, a mesa das pessoas mais populares de Hogwarts High.

Era nesta mesa que uma cena se desenrolava instigando instintos assassinos na caçula dos Weasley. _Meu Deus, mas que vaca que o senhor criou! Sai de cima dele! Aimm, Draco cria vergonha e tira essa guria do seu colo! Como é que você vai comer? – _pensava sem ouvir Colin que a chamava diversas vezes tentando fazê-la parar de falar sozinha, quando o impensável aconteceu.

"Ai meu Deus, Colin, me diz que eu não to vendo aquela... aquela..." – murmurou de olhos arregalados quase incapaz de inventar algo ofensivo pra falar de Pansy – "Aquela sobra de plástica mal feita dar comida na boca do Draco...".

"Miga, fica quieta!" – murmurou Colin olhando ao redor e pras três outras pessoas que estavam sentadas na mesa deles – "Me deu um trabalhão pra fazer as pessoas começarem a te ver e agora você tá parecendo uma louca! Se você não percebeu, por incrível que pareça, hoje tem gente sentada com a gente!".

"Urgh, se ela continuar falando _Draky _nesse tom eu vou matar ela com..." – parou de falar pra procurar algo na mesa até que achou. – "... Com esse garfo!" – mostrou com uma expressão que se não fosse cômica seria psicótica, sem dar atenção aos apelos do amigo que, vendo que as outras pessoas não estavam ouvindo o que eles falavam, resolveu relaxar e agir normalmente.

"Nah... Se você fizer isso eu vou ter que te ajudar, porque é isso que amigos fazem. Ajudam em assassinatos de vacas loiras...".

"Ahn?" – perguntou virando pro amigo no momento em que Draco olhou em sua direção. Vendo o sorriso nas feições de Colin e percebendo que estava agindo como uma louca, resolveu esquecer sobre o irremediável naquele momento e entrar na brincadeira. Afinal, nada que ela fizesse iria arrancar aquela guria de cima do Draco não é?... _E se eu fingir um desmaio? _– pensou olhando novamente para o loiro que apenas segundos antes olhava para ela e agora havia voltado a olhar pra frente. _Hum... ­_– "É... aí eu vou ser condenada à morte..." – brincou balançando a cabeça em negativo.

"Cúmplices não chegam à tanto... mas não vamos fazer isso não, miga, eu vou ter que usar aquele uniforme penitenciário horrível... O horrorrr, não vou poder tingir meu cabelo e todo mundo vai saber que eu não sou loiro natural!".

"Todo mundo sabe disso, Colin..." – falou e sabendo o escândalo que viria depois disso ela completou a frase. – "É justamente esse look de luzes que te deixa mais irresistível!".

"Humm..." – sorriu. – "Boa saída.. boa saída...Enfim, não vale à pena... eu também teria que ver aqueles grandões nojentos jogando purê ruim no meu prato...".

"Eh.. mas isso nem é tão diferente da cantina daqui,... se bem que a gente tá esquecendo daquela outra coisa que podia acontecer" – falou se referindo aos homens afeminados que acabam virando "mulherzinha" nas cadeias, achando que pegaria o amigo dessa vez, mas pra sua surpresa...

"Hummm, talvez valha a pena então.." – falou imitando uma expressão sonhadora enquanto pensava 'Te peguei, Gina!'.

Gina arregalou os olhos, boquiaberta. – "COLIN!" – e jogou o guardanapo nele já caindo na risada.

"Oi!" – falou Harry já sentando na cadeira. – "Qual é a piada?".

Colin olha pra Gina com a expressão ainda risonha. – "Se você convencer o Harry de ser o segundo cúmplice eu topo!".

"Cúmplice?" – pergunta Harry inocente sobre o assunto e o que Colin queria dizer com aquilo.

"Assassinato da Pansy" – responde a ruiva como se estivesse falando algo normal e sem graça como o tempo.

"Nah... já tenho detenção pra cumprir...Com a minha sorte eu acabaria sendo preso e eu nem to a fim de ser algemado pela primeira vez em algo que não seja uma cama..." – respondeu no mesmo tom de Gina e nesse momento todos perceberam a mesma coisa: agora não era só a Gina e o Colin.. Também tinha o Harry e a Hermione pra falar besteiras sem parar desse jeito. Amizade não é tudo?

"To fora então, miga... sem o segundo cúmplice não vale à pena...".

Gina riu da insinuação de Colin então virou pro outro novamente. – "Que foi que você tá com essa cara Harry?" – perguntou e só nesse momento percebeu que a mesa em que geralmente sentavam só ela e o Colin estava praticamente cheia e todos a olhavam disfarçadamente com olhares curiosos enquanto ela conversava com Harry, que coincidentemente, junto com Draco e Blaise Zabine, era um dos caras mais desejados e populares da escola.

"Eu e o Ron fomos pegos fumando atrás do campo...".

"Harry! Vocês são doidos?" – exclamou diante das novidades e quando ia começar um sermão do tipo Molly Weasley, Colin salvou o outro.

"Gina ele falou que foi pego. Isso significa que ele já ouviu esse sermão de quem os flagrou, do diretor, que já até deu detenção pra ele, e ainda vai ter que ouvir um dos pais... você quer mesmo fazer parte da lista?".

"Humpf.. mas bem que ele merecia ouvir outro sermão.." – resmungou Gina.

"Nem merecia... nós fomos pegos pelo Snape..." – falou em tom derrotado ganhando olhares de simpatia/compaixão/pena dos outros dois então continuou a falar. – "Pois é.. fala em azar... então, minha punição vai ser monitorar uma garota aí do segundo ano em física química e matemática. Em falar nisso você sabem quem é Patrícia Leal?".

"A Paty?" – perguntou Colin já começando a rir – "Nossa, Harry você anda atropelando velhinhos na faixa de pedestre ultimamente?".

"Porque?" – perguntou Harry já se sentindo mal – "Ela é chata assim?".

"Não..." – respondeu Gina – "Pra falar a verdade ela é super legal... Ela sempre falou com a gente... o problema é que eu duvido que ela aceite na boa você como monitor. Ela detesta gente metida a besta".

"Ei!" – protestou ele.

"Harry você é super popular, jogador de basquete, sexy que é um inferno..." – falou Colin sem um pingo de constrangimento. – "É lógico que quem não te conhece te acha arrogante".

"Putz... e ela tá por aqui?".

"Não to vendo por aqui não..." – respondeu Gina então vendo novamente os olhares das pessoas ao seu redor lembrou de algo. – "Em falar nisso, o que você tá fazendo aqui, Harry? Você sempre senta com o pessoal do time..." – afirmou olhando para a mesa de Draco, que desde a chegada de Harry havia desistido de ser discreto e olhava descaradamente para eles com uma expressão de suspeita, como se desconfiasse de algo que não lhe agradava. Quando seus olhares se encontraram Gina sorriu experimentalmente mas ele virou como se não tivesse visto e levantou da mesa pra sair da cantina quase derrubando a namorada do banco.

_Oxe.. o que deu nele? Será que ele não viu que eu sorri? Será que ele ficou com raiva de hoje de manhã? – _pensou enquanto ainda olhava para a porta pela qual Draco havia saído alheia à resposta de Harry a sua pergunta.

"Eu sei que é idiota, mas pra ser visto aqui nessa escola o caminho mais fácil é ser popular... e.. er..." – parou um pouco por saber que o que iria falar, apesar de ser verdade, é que fazia algumas pessoas pensarem que ele era pretensioso – "Ser visto comigo é um dos jeitos mais fáceis disso acontecer..." – parou meio sem graça diante do olhar risonho de Colin ao ouvir suas palavras – "Se bem que a namorada secreta do príncipe Willian não precisa de um plebeu como eu pra ficar conhecida, não é?" – brincou tentando mudar o foco da conversa e tirando Gina de sua reveria.

"Agora que você falou isso, dá pra alguém me explicar porque o resto da escola acha um absurdo desses? E também que eu ia trabalhar em As If? Quem me dera..." – parou pra pensar na possibilidade de trabalhar nesse seriado que era um dos seus preferidos. – "Ahh, e aparentemente eu também parti o coração de um dos atores, que resolveu voltar pra América!".

Colin ria mais a cada palavra junto com Harry, e Gina teve certeza que isso devia ser outro plano deles pra deixá-la conhecida. _Bom... realmente deu certo... pra quê reclamar, né?_

"Gina...heieuhei, você tem que convir que a idéia do príncipe Willian foi boa!" – Colin falou com a expressão divertida como se nem ele acreditasse que esse boato colou, então, antes que Gina pudesse responder, um barulho alto de livros batendo na mesa anunciou a chegada de Hermione.

"Olha só o que eu ache-eeei!" – cantou mostrando um folheto anunciando a seleção de cheerleaders para preencher a vaga de uma delas que havia pedido transferência porque os pais decidiram mudar de cidade no meio do ano letivo. (n/a: só pra esclarecer uma coisa: Todo mundo sabe que na Inglaterra o ano letivo começa em agosto, né? Então, eu devia ter falado isso antes, mas eles estão outubro agora).

Gina arregalou os olhos percebendo o que aquilo queria dizer, então começou a negar com a cabeça. – "Nao.. não, Mione, nem pensar..." – falou, mas olhando pra expressão dos amigos sabia que não teria escapatória, então fez seu último esforço para comovê-los – "Eu não tenho jeito pra essas coisas... vou morrer de vergonha..." – choramingou, empurrando a bandeja ainda metade cheia de sua frente, sentindo o estômago revirar de antecipação pelo que ela teria que fazer à tarde, então deitou a cabeça sobre a mesa.

"Vai ser lindo então, Gina" – falou Hermione decidida colocando o folheto dentro da agenda da amiga – "Você morre de vergonha, você-sabe-quem morre de ciúmes e vocês vivem felizes pra sempre no céu".

A ruiva olhou pra cima com olhos pidões e perguntou o que já sabia a resposta- "Vocês não vão deixar eu escapar mesmo, né?" – e ouviu a voz dos três ao mesmo tempo.

"NÃO".

_fefysssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"E aí...?" – Harry se aproximou de onde Ron parecia estar sendo consolado por Draco que, por sua vez, fechou a cara quando Harry se aproximou.

"Me lasquei muito, é lógico..." – respondeu Ron alheio a tensão entre os outros dois – "Pior que isso só me deu mais vontade de dar um trago... o que passaram pra você?".

"Vou ter que ser tutor de uma garota aí do segundo ano...E a Gina falou que tem certeza que a garota vai me odiar" – continuou, fingindo não ver o olhar de Draco quando ele mencionou Gina – "Aposto que foi idéia do Snape...".

"He he he..." – Ron consegue se forçar a rir um pouco. – "Deve ser mesm..." – e antes que conseguisse falar foi interrompido por Draco que estava calado, ele notou, desde a chegada de Harry.

"E por que você passou o almoço com a Gina afinal? Nunca fez isso antes..." – questionou, tentando parecer impassível, mas até Ron que era meio desligado percebeu que ele estava incomodado.

"Ahh...sei lá.. fiquei a fim de rir um pouco e conversar assuntos diferentes... Mudar de ares um pouco...".

"Humpf...você nunca enjoou dos 'ares' antes de hoje..." – falou dando ênfase ao dia de hoje, que coincidentemente era a primeira vez que Gina ia ao colégio diferente.

Harry só deu com os ombros sabendo que isso irritaria o loiro. – "Nós ficamos amigos depois dessa semana _juntos_" – respondeu e antes que Draco pudesse falar mais alguma coisa virou para Ron – "Mas e aí, qual foi seu castigo?".

Ron pareceu querer mostrar pra todos o que havia comido no almoço então finalmente respondeu – "Advertência.. pra minha mãe assinar...".

Harry arregalou os olhos instantaneamente pensando que até a detenção dele não era tão ruim.

Qualquer um que conhecesse Molly Weasley saberia que não tinha punição pior para Ron e, enquanto eles entravam na sala, o ruivo se despedia da possibilidade de tirar a carteira de motorista ainda nesta encarnação.

_fefysssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

_Afff, mas é lógico que cheerleader é popular... Tem que ficar pulando e berrando quase nua! – _pensou olhando criticamente os movimentos e passos que as cheerleaders seniors mostravam e diziam que teriam que ser feitos no teste. – _Nem pro Colin vir aqui comigo... grandes amigos...me obrigam a me humilhar e nem vêm aqui dar apoio moral_ – continuou a se martirizar, então olhou pra quadra onde o time de basquete treinava. Assistiu mais uma vez os movimentos do Draco admirada pela sua destreza e habilidade. _– Habilidade de ser perfeito. Ave Maria ele tinha que ser gato assim? Pra falar a verdade esse time de basquete com o Draco o Harry e o Blaise é praticamente um pecado... _– riu um pouco – _deve ser por isso que as roupas das cheerleaders são tão curtas! Deve dar vontade de tirar a roupa andando perto deles o tempo todo... Eu não pensei isso! Eu acabei de ser possuída pelo Colin e foi ele que pensou isso!_

_­_"Virgínia Weasley" – perguntou a líder do grupo, Sabrina Bridkalview num tom que mostrava que ela já chamara Gina algumas vezes. – "desistiu?" – perguntou em um sorriso simpático como se mostrasse que entendia o nervosismo de Gina.

"Er... não.. só me distraí..." – falou andando timidamente para a frente da arquibancada onde as meninas do grupo estavam reunidas para assistir cada teste.

"Vamos Gina, nós não temos o dia inteiro" – falou Pansy com a voz pingando de veneno, ganhando um olhar de desgosto de Sabrina.

"Você virou a líder agora, Pansy? Por que eu tinha impressão que eu decidia se nós temos o dia inteiro pra ficar aqui ou não." – falou Sabrina demonstrando que não gostava da companheira do grupo então sorriu pra Gina. – "é só dar o sinal, Virgínia..."

Nervosamente Gina deu o sinal para que a música começasse e enquanto esperava os segundos para começar a seqüência ela olhou pra quadra mais uma vez. Desta vez, entretanto, não procurava Draco e sim Harry sentado no banco de reservas por causa da perna engessada e não foi frustrada em sua busca por apoio. Ele a olhava sorrindo e quando seus olhares se encontraram ele piscou de um jeito maroto e acenou com a cabeça a encorajando e a fazendo lembrar porque estava ali.

_Hihi.. o Draco vai morrer de ciúmes! Tomara..._Ela piscou e sorriu de volta no momento em que começou a fazer a seqüência de passos sentindo-se mais confiante. Draco, todavia, não podendo ler pensamentos, viu todo aquele display entre Gina e Harry como um indicativo de que sua suspeita estava certa: Harry Potter era o motivo pelo qual Gina queria ficar bonita.

Sentiu raiva e ressentimento, mas se convenceu de que isso se devia ao fato da ruiva não ter confiado nele esse segredo. Sabia, no entanto, que se ela contasse para ele que gostava do Harry esses sentimentos não iriam embora. Mas isso era ciúmes de irmão, não é? Era normal sentir ódio do fato de que sua irmã estava apaixonada por alguém, não é...?

Apesar do peso no estômago que sentia desde que viu o sorriso de Gina direcionado para Harry e não para si, o loiro não conseguiu se forçar a parar de olhar a irmã de criação dançando. Ela parecia feliz... isso era bom, não era? Então porque ele se sentia mal com isso? Não pôde pensar mais sobre isso ou mesmo ver o final do teste de Gina, pois foi quase arrastado pela defesa do time adversário por deixar passar a bola que Blaise havia acabado de jogar.

"Malfoy!" – gritou Nott. – "Presta atenção! A gente já tá sem o Potter e agora você inventa de babar nas cheerleaders!" – continuou ganhando apenas um olhar de desdém de Draco.

Mais meia hora se arrastou no ponteiro do relógio com passes errados e bolas perdidas enquanto Draco ainda se sentia quase forçado a olhar Gina sentada na arquibancada parecendo ansiosa. Em um momento ele sorriu ao ver a expressão nervosa da ruiva, que roía as unhas durante a apresentação de uma das concorrentes e quase torceu para a menina cair só pra ver o sorriso de Gina se ela fosse escolhida.

"Não dá hoje, Sprout!" – gritou o capitão do time para o técnico. – "Não sei quem tá pior, o Weasley ou o Malfoy!".

Não sentindo a mínima vontade de continuar a fingir que estava jogando Draco não se opôs ao término do treino então pegou suas coisas e foi até onde Gina estava sentada esperando pra ver se havia sido escolhida.

"Vou te esperar lá na saída. O Ron foi falar com a Hermione e vai voltar com ela" – falou em um tom frio comparado ao que sempre falava com ela, perdendo o olhar magoado e confuso de Gina, mas, antes que saísse, ela respondeu que não precisava esperar – "Por que? Você vai voltar como?".

"Vou com o Colin levar o Harry pra tirar o gesso" – respondeu e vendo o olhar do outro se explicou – "É que o Sirius tava querendo tentar quebrar com um martelo e o Harry quer ir um dia antes pra ver se dá pra tirar logo antes do Sirius poder tentar...".

Sentindo seu ressentimento aumentar Draco recomeçou a andar. – "Boa sorte então... a gente se vê em casa".

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Ele sabia que não tinha nada a ver ficar chateado com Gina. Não era como se ele contasse tudo sobre sua vida para a ruiva... E ele também não era ingênuo a ponto de imaginar que sabia de todos os detalhes da vida de Gina. Mas não queria pensar que não sabia nada...

Procurou a chave de casa nos bolsos, e então, quando a enfiou na fechadura vendo o chaveiro que Gina havia lhe dado, ele soube que aquele não era o problema. Ele não se importava que Gina tivesse segredos... Era esse segredo em si que o incomodava. Será que ela gostava de verdade do Harry? Mas... se gostasse, qual era o problema? Ele não queria saber... Mas algo estava fora de ordem e isso era inegável, afinal qual garoto de 17 anos fica pensando na irmã de criação enquanto está com a namorada? Que homem em sã consciência lembra da irmã de criação quando está acariciando a namorada? Aparentemente: ele.

Balançando a cabeça em uma esperança infantil de clarear a mente ele entrou em casa e ao chamar alguns nomes e não ouvir resposta, foi à sala do hometheater onde sabia que o pessoal estaria. Após alguns berros de brincadeira de "Fecha a porta" e "Senta logo, Draco", ele se acomodou em uma das poltronas e percebeu dois fatos: 1) todos haviam escolhido sentar juntos e apertados no mesmo sofá, e isso só poderia dizer uma coisa, o filme era de terror. 2) a figura que destacou como a de Gina estava praticamente abraçada a Harry imitando o gesto de alguém que ele só pode chutar como sendo o Colin. E como isso o irritou...

Não dando atenção aos apelos pra ele ficar assistindo o filme que estava somente no início Draco apenas falou que estava cansado e que iria pro quarto, então quando já estava subindo as escadas sentiu uma mão tocar a sua e olhou para trás encontrando os olhos de mel que ainda lhe eram estranhos por não estarem escondidos atrás dos óculos. – "Que foi, Gina...?" – perguntou soltando o ar demonstrando que estava cansado.

"Fica pra ver o filme com a gente, Draco... é O Exorcista. Você sempre disse que era o melhor filme de terror que existe...".

"E por que você tá assistindo isso se você morre de medo, Gina?" – perguntou com irritação lembrando de todas as garotas que se agarravam nele no cinema quando o filme era de terror. Teve certeza de que Gina queria era se abraçar no outro pra ter topado assistir esse filme.

"Ah... porque foi o filme que todo mundo escolheu...".

"Humrum.. sei...".

"Ah, Draco, deixa de ser chato, vamos lá!" – choramingou do jeito que sempre conseguia que ele fizesse coisas para ela, mas desta vez foi premiada com uma expressão aborrecida.

"Assistir o filme junto com você e o Harry?" – perguntou meio que rindo em desdém. – "Acho que não...volta lá, Gina.. você tá perdendo o filme" – falou o final sarcasticamente então virou voltando a subir as escadas.

"Qual é o seu problema hoje, Draco? Você nunca me tratou assim...".

"Gina? Dá pra me deixar em paz um segundo? Um segundo sequer?.

"Como você quiser..." – virou na direção da sala de vídeo e no momento que entrou, ainda pode ouvir Draco batendo a porta do quarto com força.

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Draco fechou os olhos se deixando relaxar com a água quente massageando suas costas. Seu cabelo caindo pelo seu rosto, enquanto a água fazia uma trilha escorrendo pela sua boca, e o vapor que tomava conta do Box, completavam o cenário perfeito para esquecer... esquecer suas atitudes, esquecer mudanças, esquecer medos... esquecer _ela_... Por que algo tão simples como um óculos mudava tudo? Ele se perguntava... Então enquanto se perdia em lembranças e perguntas, torcia pra água levar consigo esse sentimento de perda, raiva... ciúmes? Não...ele não estava sentindo ciúmes, disso ele tinha certeza!

"_Ah é? Nem quer me bajular! Você precisa ficar à toa então" – falou rindo enquanto a jogava na cama e fazia cócegas._

"_Pára, Draco! PÁRA!" – gritava em meio a risadas. – "Pára! Draco! Escovar os dentes de vez em quando está em ordem, sabia!" – falou fazendo careta e tentando tirar ele de cima dela então riu da cara indignada do loiro diante desse comentário._

Ele sorriu um pouco ao lembrar de algo que havia acontecido há tão pouco tempo e agora parecia tão distante. O que havia mudado?

"_Oi..."._

"_AHHH!" – gritou ela de susto se desequilibrando e caindo com a cadeira pra trás ao ouvir a voz de Draco na porta._

"_Tô atrapalhando?" – perguntou em meio a uma pequena risada enquanto já a ajudava a se levantar._

_Ainda meio atordoada ela se endireita com a ajuda dele e começa a caminhar em direção à cama o respondendo. – "Não, tudo bem ... eu tava com insônia, PÁRA DE RIR, DRACO!_

Por que ele tinha agido estranho durante o dia inteiro? Nem ele sabia responder... Eles sempre se deram tão bem... Desde pequeno ele se sentia ligado àquela ruivinha tímida que um dia veio brincar com ele no parquinho...então porque agora eles pareciam estranhos?

_Uma Gina de nove anos acende a luz do quarto no meio da madrugada fazendo Draco olhar pra fora das cobertas sonolento e todo descabelado. Ao ver sua amiguinha encolhida, olhando-o com expectativa, ele ri por saber que ela estava com medo de ficar sozinha no escuro, então levanta o cobertor. A luz é apagada novamente e em menos de um segundo ele sente a cama se mexer por causa do pulo que ela havia dado._

Ela sempre esteve lá...sempre ao seu lado...por que agora ele sentia como se a estivesse perdendo para outro? Ela sempre foi dele...por que isso tinha que mudar? O Harry tinha a família inteira dele e os Weasley...ele tinha que ficar com a Gina também?

_Draco com seus nove anos chorava silenciosamente na chuva olhando de longe o caixão de seus pais sendo enterrados. Todos queriam que ele ficasse debaixo do toldo, mas ele fugiu...Será que ninguém entendia que ele não era forte o bastante pra ver aquilo acontecendo tão de perto? Agora ele estava sozinho.. perdido.. sem ninguém.. e enquanto sentia sua roupa começar a molhar de verdade ele percebeu que a chuva em cima de si havia parado. Olhou para o lado vendo sua Wendy com um guarda chuva olhando pra frente porque sabia que ele não queria ser visto chorando, então ao sentir ela entrelaçar os dedos nos dele soube de uma coisa: ele não estava mais sozinho._

Ainda com os pensamentos turvos Draco desligou a ducha e enquanto secava o cabelo com a toalha decidiu que não importa o que ele achava ou o que ele sentia. Ele não tinha o direito de tratar mal a única pessoa que sempre esteve com ele...a pessoa que ele mais ama. Teria que pedir desculpas...o mais rápido possível.

Mal colocou a calça do pijama, saiu do quarto ainda com o cabelo pingando e desarrumado, mas ao abrir a porta do quarto de Gina encontrou apenas o vazio que ficava quando a dona não estava. Soltou o ar que estava segurando então caminhou desanimado até a sacada e ficou olhando pro céu pra ver se achava a constelação de dragão até que uma melodia calma, mas penetrante, se destacou entre o barulho da brisa que passava entre as folhas das árvores.

Sorriu um pouco por saber naquele instante onde Gina estaria e então correu pra sala que havia sido construída para a ruiva ter aulas de Jazz. Ao chegar perto da piscina já começou a ter cuidado pra não fazer barulho, pois sabia que se ela percebesse que alguém tinha chegado, pararia de dançar na mesma hora.

Ainda sorrindo, sabendo o quanto ela ficaria brava se soubesse que ele estava ali, ele se aproximou da porta abrindo apenas uma brecha se preparando para rir de alguma trapalhada que ela faria com certeza, mas foi surpreendido pela cena que se desenrolava.

Um anjo caído se movimentava em traços leves e perfeitos em sintonia perfeita com a sensualidade que a música denotava. O colant preto desenhado para ensaios de dança se apegava despudoradamente ao seu corpo marcando as curvas que Draco nunca imaginara que sua irmã de criação havia desenvolvido. Sua figura deslizava pelo chão em movimentos amplos e belos cuja perfeição somente era complementada pela sombra de seu próprio corpo feita pela meia luz que a ruiva havia deixado em somente um canto da sala.

Os olhos acinzentados viajaram por sua expressão mesclada em êxtase e concentração... pelos fios ruivos que se desprendiam do rabo de cavalo tocando sua face e ocultando por vezes seu olhar... pela boca levemente aberta e extremamente vermelha... a camada fina de suor que fazia seu corpo brilhar diante daquela meia luz lhe dando um ar quase etéreo.

Maravilhado diante de Gina perdida em um mundo somente seu e alheia ao seu observador, Draco sentiu seu corpo congelar com a mão na maçaneta. Sentia-se tonto com aquela melodia. Sentia-se eufórico... Sentia-se vivo... mas acima de tudo: estava aterrorizado por tudo que sentia desde que viu a ruiva saindo da casa de Colin na noite anterior. Havia tudo mudado da noite pro dia?

NÃO...Nada havia mudado, estava tudo igual, nada diferente do que sempre foi, pensava repetidamente.

E esta era a verdade: Nada havia mudado. O que realmente o assustava era o quão verdadeiro era o fato de que nada havia mudado. Tudo o que sentia agora sempre esteve ali esperando para ser observado, mas ele nunca o fizera e agora a realidade o estava obrigando a perceber seus sentimentos. Não.. nãonãonãonãonãonão...

Não.. isso é errado... pensava ainda incapaz de se forçar a parar de olhar para sua irmã de criação de um jeito que ele sabia que não devia. Precisava sair dali! O desespero que sentia aumentar a cada segundo em que era obrigado a encarar seus sentimentos rapidamente se transformou na necessidade de se distanciar daquela cena o mais rápido possível, o que ele fez tropeçando em quase todos os degraus da escada.

Continua?

**N/A: **Por causa desse desânimo eu também deixei minha monografia de lado e isso significa que eu vou ter que trabalhar que nem uma condenada. Já vou pedindo desculpas pela próxima demora, porque com essa #$$# de monografia com certeza eu vou me enrolar... Bjão!

Fefs

**N/I:** Vamos lá, meninas! No 3! 1...2...3! Hoggy High!

Hauahauahau Tava no ensaio com as cheerleaders...

O que vocês acharam do cap? Eu particularmente AMEI!

A Fefsssss disse que teve melhores, mas eu discordo!Hehe

A partir de hoje eu vou começar um novo programa de entrevistas!

Sim, sim, sim!

O que acharam?

Rsrs, eu só preciso de um nome pra ele...Mandem sugestões, please!

Ok, mesmo sem nome eu vou começar ele.

**Sabrina**: A nossa entrevistada de hoje será...sorteando...Pansy Parkinson...Uh, que porcaria...

**Pansy**: Porcaria?entrando no palco e sentando no sofá ao lado de Sabrina Considere uma honra. Não é qualquer um que tem o prazer...

**Sabrina**: Eu diria o desprazer...

**Pansy**: Como eu estava dizendo: Não é qualquer um que tem o prazer de me entrevistar. Então, aproveite!

**Sabrina**: Ah, sim, claro!sarcástica Bom, creio que...Ah, vou direto à primeira pergunta...Alguém tem uma?

**Pansy**: Porque você não me pergunta como vai o meu namoro com o Draco?

**Sabrina**: Que seja...E então Pansy, como vai o seu namoro com o Draco?

**Pansy**: Muito bem, sabe! Ao contrário de você que está sozinha eu tenho um namorado lindo e gostoso!

**Sabrina**: Parkinson...Cuidado com o que fala...Se você quer continuar a ser uma cheerleader controle essa boca de sapo velho!

**Pansy**: É a boca que o Draco beija!

**Sabrina**: E é por isso que ele o faz de olhos fechados, desentupidor de privada!

**Pansy**: Ahn?

**Sabrina**: Ah, Pansy! Parece que você quer tirar os órgãos dele pela boca!

**Pansy**: Mas, mas...Nada a ver! Falo besteira!

**Sabrina**: Ta bom, Pansy, eu finjo que acredito!

**Pansy**: Mais alguma pergunta?

**Sabrina**: Hum... Platéia?

**Alguém da Platéia**: Eu! Eu tenho uma pergunta sim!

**Sabrina**: E seu nome é?

**Alguém da Platéia**: Colin Creevy!

**Sabrina**: Muito bem, Colin, pode falar!

**Colin**: Pansy, como você conseguiu ser aceita para o time das cheerleaders sendo tão feia, repugnante e desajeitada?

**Pansy**: Ora, seu moleque!

**Sabrina**: Putz, isso nem eu sei...Acho que foi Q.I., quem indica...

**Pansy**: Ora, mas...

**Sabrina**: Shut up! Bom, aqui acaba mais um programa! Estamos de volta na próxima atualização da fic: "Ele não é meu irmão" com mais uma entrevista e, espero eu, com convidados melhores! Tchau!


	6. Tentação

**Disclaimer: **Todos sabem que nenhum dos personagens me pertence, não é? Okay then...

**Cap 6 – Tentação**

Mais de um mês havia se passado desde aquela noite... mais de um mês de sonhos, e váááárias missões completas da Operação DDLC. E Draco havia visto minuto por agonizante minuto se passar tentando negar que estava obcecado pela irmã de criação... Já não tentava negar que se sentia atraído, porque uma semana após 'o incidente' isso se tornou inútil à altura do centésimo banho frio que havia tomado.

O que tentava e _precisava_ negar era essa vontade ficar perto _dela_ a todo momento...ouvir a risada _dela_...a voz _dela_...quebrar as pernas de qualquer homem que chegasse perto _dela_... beijar.. abraçar... sentir... NÃO!

Precisava parar com isso! Pansy! Precisava pensar na Pansy... Ok... isso não daria certo. Se forçou então a pensar naquela atriz de One Three Hill, aquela ruivinha. NÃO! Também não...talvez ele estivesse obcecado pelo proibido, ele pensou em um momento de desespero, então se forçou a se imaginar com Sabrina Bridkalview, a garota que um de seus melhores amigos estava apaixonado...

Não não não! Nada dava certo e todos seus pensamentos voltavam pra sua única e _proibida_ irmã de criação... dançando...

Ele passou a mão no cabelo com uma expressão resignada por saber que mais um dia de tortura o esperava. Seria por pouco tempo... em pouco tempo faria 18 anos e sairia de casa, se assegurava enquanto descia a escadas pra preparar seu café da manhã antes que alguém, aka Gina, acordasse. Sabia que com os pais viajando e depois de outra briga e reconciliação com Hermione, Ron não iria para a escola hoje. Restaria apenas ele e a ruiva que ele tentava evitar... A vida não é maravilhosamente justa? Mas se tivesse sorte somente teria que vê-la no carro quando estivesse a caminho da escola...

Ao chegar na cozinha, entretanto, teve certeza que Deus devia estar fazendo alguns ajustes á Lei de Murphy e ele, Draco Malfoy, era a cobaia. O que ele não poderia encontrar. O que ele não _queria_ encontrar... estava inclinada em frente á geladeira pegando o material que ele chutou ser pra fazer um sanduíche.

Ficou estático na porta com a boca ligeiramente aberta e antes que pudesse se controlar seus olhos subiram pelas pernas de dançarina de Gina então quando chegaram à barra da saia ele mordeu a boca precisando tirar sua atenção dali: Do fato de que o proibido estava vestido naquele uniforme do colégio que o deixava à beira da insanidade desde o primeiro dia que Gina começara a usá-lo... meias três quartos, saia desenhada para atormentá-lo, a blusa social apegada levemente ao corpo.. tudo sendo preenchido pelo corpo que ele nunca poderia tocar e ao alcance fácil de suas mãos. Percebendo a possibilidade de outro banho frio pela frente ele sentou na cadeira fazendo o máximo de barulho possível. Dois coelhos com uma cajadada só: acabar com aquela loucura antes que ele se descontrolasse e disfarçar... er.. certos problemas.

Ao ouvir o barulho Gina deu um pulo e o alface que estava em suas mãos caiu no chão. _Seeeempre desajeitada... vai Gina, faz essas coisas idiotas bem na hora que ele chega mesmo. Okay... tá tudo sob controle... disfarça... sorri! Isso! Sorri, sempre dá certo – _pensou então fez exatamente isso: riu um pouco então falou ainda sorrindo - "Bom dia, sumido!" _Eu queria é saber porque ele tá tão sumido ultimamente... pelo menos ele não brigou comigo ainda... _

"Bom dia" – respondeu em um tom leve, se concentrando na cor da parede da cozinha... no alface... na marca do detergente. Qualquer coisa que não fosse a vontade de continuar a fitar descaradamente qualquer parte de Gina – "Acordou cedo... você tem que chegar mais cedo hoje?".

_E agora ele vem com essa conversa à toa... To começando a achar que a Mione tava viajando em achar que era ciúmes... ele tá é com vergonha por mim por saber que eu gosto dele... aiiimm.. Que micão! _"Não... só quis arrumar o nosso café hoje que a mamãe não tá aqui" – respondeu da pia então virou novamente para a mesa com o alface limpo numa tigela olhando direito para Draco pela primeira vez no dia. Teve que se segurar pra deixar a boca fechada. _Ô meu Deus e ele tinha que aparecer assim aqui com o cabelo molhado, com esse cheiro de banho.. aimmmm_. _Essa gravata solta desse jeito sexy... Pára Gina! Pensa no alface! _– "Duvido que você ia comer algo que preste sem ela aqui. Aposto que ia só comer um sucrilhos e pronto".

"É... – respondeu olhando pro presunto em cima da mesa – "provavelmente..." – falou sem prolongar o assunto parecendo, aos olhos da ruiva, desconfortável.

_Poxa... ele só olha pro presunto... Afff, também, quem tá acostumado com a Pansy fica intrigado até com um presunto... Nossa... eu tô pior que porco morto na percepção do Draco porque ele nem olha pra mim.. _

"Gina, já que você tá com a mão na massa faz um sanduíche pra mim?".

_Tudo pra você, Draco... só pedir e eu faço... Okay é fato: eu sou uma pervertida ou então to virando o clone do Colin... _"Seu folgado!" – brincou já pegando outro pão pra fazer o sanduíche, então percebeu pela primeira vez que aquele era um horário muito incomum para o loiro levantar mesmo em dia de aula, e pela expressão no rosto dele a noite não parecia ter sido passada dormindo. _Ai meu Deus... ele saiu ontem com a Pansy porque a mamãe não tá aqui pra brigar que é dia de semana _– "Ei, você... você tá chegando agora em casa?". _Se ele tá chegando agora e tá com esse jeitinho de banho tomado... – _arregalou os olhos de um jeito tão exagerado que até Draco, ainda concentrado no presunto, percebeu. _Ai meu Deus! Será que ele dormiu com a Pansy? E tomou banho com ela e...ai eu vou passar mal... _

"Não, por quê?" – perguntou a olhando com uma expressão confusa – "Gina, você tá bem?".

"Então você dormiu em casa, né, Draco?" – perguntou com uma expressão de louca sem dar atenção às perguntas de Draco – "Hein?".

"Dormi, porque?" – perguntou olhando, agora, preocupado.

_Graças a Deus..._"Nada não...perguntei só por perguntar..." - pegou o sanduíche dela que já estava pronto – "Toma Draco.. pode ficar com o meu sanduíche também, decidi que vou comer só fruta hoje de manhã". _Porque senão vou passar mal de verdade depois desse susto..._

"Nahh, você tá é com preguiça de fazer um pra mim, que eu sei!" – brincou devolvendo o prato para ela – "Pode deixar que eu faço o meu...".

"Não, Draco, come esse aí que eu vou fazer outro, eu sei que você vai querer outro mesmo... eu só perdi a vontade mesmo".

"Certeza?".

"Humrum" – respondeu, indo pra geladeira e, depois de abri-la, se abaixou pra pegar a vasilha que a mãe havia deixado pedaços de melancia já cortados e sem sementes.

Ao sentar-se à mesa de novo e começar a preparar o segundo sanduíche de Draco ela o olhava discretamente percebendo que ele parecia completamente alheio à sua presença. _Humpf... agora ele nunca mais olha pra mim...quando eu era bruxa da montanha ele me olhava toda hora...eu só me lasco... _– pensou, sem saber que o outro estava se controlando pra não olha-la, pois tinha medo do que poderia acontecer, mas quando ela acabou de fazer o sanduíche e pegou o primeiro pedaço de melancia tudo pareceu estar em câmara lenta. (N/A: só pra explicar o que o Draco faz quando eu falo que ele imitou a Gina no próximo parágrafo - o que ele fez foi tipo o que nós fazemos quando vamos dar comida pra uma criança, ou vemos alguém passando batom, sabe? Sem nem perceber imitamos a ação abrindo a boca.. Okay.. agora podem ler! Hihi).

Ele acompanhou cada centímetro que a mão dela viajou até chegar na boca. Aquela boca vermelha e pequena... Ela colocou o primeiro pedaço de melancia na boca e chupou o dedo como todos fazem de vez em quando ao comer uma fruta suculenta, sem perceber que Draco havia imitado seu movimento com a boca de tão concentrado que estava naquilo. Quando viu uma gota tímida escapar daqueles lábios que o incendiavam, todo seu auto-controle o deixou e ele se viu aproximando lentamente daquela fonte de pecado que ele tanto queria mergulhar. Antes que ela pudesse ao menos imaginar o que ele faria, Draco tocou sua face e passou a língua sensualmente pelo caminho que aquela seiva rósea havia marcado na pele clara de Gina então capturou aqueles lábios que ele tanto desejava em um beijo lento, mas que demonstrava a desesperação que ele sentia...

"Draco?" – falou Gina passando a mão em frente o rosto do irmão de criação.

"Uh?" – perguntou voltando à realidade só agora percebendo que mais uma vez havia sonhado acordado.

"Você tá bem? Viajou aí olhando pro tempo..." – falou Gina ainda o olhando como se ele estivesse doido, então se levantou da mesa indo para a porta – "Vamos logo antes que a gente chegue atrasado?".

"Vamos... " – respondeu tentando se controlar novamente e não olhar para Gina naquele uniforme. – "Vou só pegar meu caderno... eu deixei lá em cima" – falou já saindo da cozinha amaldiçoando a si mesmo por saber que não teria tempo pra outro banho.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"Vem cá Gina! Rápido!" – falou Colin em um tom de conspiração brincalhão acenando pra ela vir pra onde ele estava no corredor quase vazio após dez minutos do final da última aula. – "Abaixa, senão ele vai ver a gente!".

"Que foi?" – murmurou já sorrindo por saber que, pelo jeito do amigo, veria algo interessante, então abaixou-se um pouco pra olhar pro final do outro corredor onde Harry falava mostrando seu melhor sorriso para uma menina de cabelos loiro-escuro e olhos cor de mel.

Riu um pouco da curiosidade da ruiva que prontamente havia assumido a posição certa pra espionagem então respondeu em tom baixo - "O Harry deve estar tentando de novo convencer a Paty a sair com ele... torce aí, miga, se ele levar outro fora já vai ser o quinto! Acho que ele nunca tinha levado nem unzinho e agora a Paty tá batendo todos os recordes".

"Sério, o quinto? " – perguntou Gina se encostando na mesma parede que Colin estava, mas um pouco em baixo da cabeça dele. – "Ela é doida?" – perguntou genuinamente curiosa. – "Tá pior que a Sabrina com o Blaise...".

"Ou doida ou cega...né, amiga? Porque pouuuutz..." – resmungou exasperado.

"Talvez ela já goste de outra pessoa e por isso não quer ficar com ele... Ixi..." – falou ao ver que a Paty o olhava como se ele estivesse fazendo uma piada ruim – "Pelo jeito ele vai levar o quinto mesmo...".

"Ihh, miga... coitado do Harry, vai se lascar de novo... a gente devia dar uma de cupido pra ele também..." – falou ainda olhando a cena se desenrolar e Gina voltou à posição em pé normal e o puxou pra ele parar de espiar – "Que foi?" – perguntou ao ver a expressão confusa da amiga.

"Colin.. você não sente ciúmes não? Quer dizer.. você sempre gostou do Harry e agora que vocês estão próximos você não liga dele estar gostando de alguém?".

"Gina eu posso parecer doido, mas não sou... O Harry é hetero, eu nunca tive chance com ele... já chegou a hora de eu me despedir dessa obsessão..." – olhou de novo pra onde Harry estava e continuou – "E também, agora eu comecei a vê-lo como um amigo de verdade, sabe? Ele não me julga e não se importa com as minhas brincadeiras... ele não é burro de não entender o que eu falo, mas nem se importa e leva na brincadeira mesmo... e nós conversamos sobre tudo, até sobre a Paty ele já falou comigo".

"Que bom, Colin, eu tava com tanto medo de você se machucar agora que o Harry parece estar interessado de verdade em alguém...".

"Nahh... agora eu gosto dele só como amigo mesmo... um amigo sexy e gostoso que dá vontade de bater minha cabeça no poste quando ele sorri, mas eu sobrevivo. Eu sobrevivo ao Draco, Zabine, Príncipe Willian, Colin Farrel... tanta gente... só mais um!".

"Hieuheieuehieu só você mesmo pra falar isso...Eita! Olha, olha, Colin! Acho que ele vai chamar ela pra sair agora!".

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"Eu te falei que faria você tirar notas mais altas do que precisava... Então... agora você não acha que eu mereço um prêmio?" – perguntou Harry olhando diretamente nos olhos de mel, sabendo que isto conquistou todas que ele quis, até conhecê-la.

Com a face ligeiramente afogueada ela saiu da parede onde Harry havia conseguido emboscá-la decidida a colocá-lo no lugar dele. Pensar, entretanto, é mais fácil que falar – "Ahn...".

Ele deu um sorriso sacana por ver o estado em que ela estava se aproximou mais ainda quase a colocando contra a parede novamente. "Você sabe que sim... e o que eu quero é que você saia comigo... hoje" – falou com um jeito confiante que a tentava desesperadamente a mudar de idéia e aceitar logo.

Indignada consigo mesma pela atração que sentia por um dos garotos populares ela se forçou a mostrar uma expressão de falso remorso em sua face. "Ah, mas isso é impossível, Harry. Professor e aluno não podem sair juntos..." – falou com um pouco da confiança de volta – "Eu nunca faria algo contra as regras do colégio, faria?" – falou sorrindo inocentemente como se o provocasse.

"Falou a garota que o sobrenome parece ser 'vá falar com o diretor agora'" – parou e fez uma expressão pensativa – "Não foi isso que você falou que o professor gritou na semana passada? 'Patrícia, vá falar com o diretor agora'? Três dias de suspensão, né? É... realmente você não faz nada contra as regras".

"Uma casualidade... só uma casualidade" – falou começando a se virar pra ir embora. – "E também, eu ainda não vi a nota de química... acho que eu não fui bem na prova não. Tchau, Harry".

Ele ficou olhando ela se afastar e pensou que essa punição por fumar realmente não havia sido ruim. Nem um pouco ruim – "Essa mulher ainda vai ser minha" – murmurou para si animado pelo desafio, mas um pouco indignado pelo quinto fora do mês.

"E aí, Harry? Deu sorte dessa vez?" – perguntou Colin andando em sua direção de braços dados com Gina.

"Nah... essa guria é doida, eu sei que ela quer sair comigo, mas ela continua negando".

"Te falei que ia ser difícil, Harry" – falou Gina – "A Paty não é o tipo que está pulando diante da possibilidade de sair com um dos jogadores de basquete como o resto da escola...".

"É, eu percebi... mas não é possível que ela não tenha percebido que eu não sou do jeito que ela pensa...".

"Você vai ter que continuar tentando, se estiver mesmo gostando dela" – falou Colin.

"É, eu sei... você vai ficar pra assistir o treino? Você devia tentar entrar pro time, Colin, ainda tem vaga pra meio de campo e na semana passada lá no parque todo mundo achou que você joga bem".

"Não, meu lance é mais olhar mesmo... ficar suado não é comigo não" – parou, então sorriu sarcasticamente. – "Pelo menos não jogando basquete".

"Hieuheieuheieueiuh, besta..." – falou Gina ao entender o que o amigo queria dizer. _O Colin só pensa besteira..._ - "Você sempre pode olhar no vestiário depois dos jogos" – falou, brincando.

"Humpf... como se fossem deixar eu ver o que eu quero" – riu, olhando no relógio. – "Vou é pra casa dormir, morram de inveja. Me liguem se forem fazer alguma coisa à noite" – falou e com isso imitou o caminho que Patrícia havia feito alguns minutos atrás.

"Vamos então, companheira de dor de cotovelo" – brincou Harry, pegando-a pela cintura e começando a andar para a quadra.

"Pelo menos você só leva foras, Harry" – riu da cara indignada que ele fez. – "É verdade! EU tenho que agüentar saber que outra pessoa está se agarrando no que era pra ser meu... e ainda tenho que ouvir a voz esganiçada dessa pessoa no meu ouvido três vezes por semana durante os ensaios da Fawkes. (N/A: nome do grupo de cheerleaders Junior/sênior de Hogwarts).

_fefysssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Ele sabia que não devia estar ali... sabia que ficar quase em frente à entrada da quadra de basquete apenas vinte minutos antes do treino não poderia ser uma boa idéia, mas ao sentir um corpo contra o seu depois da tensão diária que passava ficando perto de Gina, era difícil não fechar os olhos e se deixar enganar que os cabelos que ele acariciava não eram loiros, mas sim ruivos e que a boca era pequena e suave... Fantasiar que ao abrir os olhos veria aqueles de cor amendoada que o atormentavam todas as noites

Um grito brincalhão daquela que há um mês o ensandecera, o tirou da fantasia que ela mesma era a parte principal. Ele abriu os olhos automaticamente precisando ver Gina rindo daquela maneira, mas a cena que se desenrolava à sua frente fez seu sangue ferver.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"Tá, Harry, eu já disse que vou convencer a Paty de sair com a gente um dia!" – falou Gina revirando os olhos e rindo depois da décima vez que o amigo pediu pra ela ajudá-lo a conquistar a única menina que havia lhe dispensado, enquanto caminhavam de braços dados para a quadra. – "O problema é que ela sabe que eu sou sua amiga e vai desconfiar se..." – ficou estática diante do que via.

Draco estava encostado em um canto da parede com as pernas ligeiramente abertas e uma Pansy sem senso de moralidade encaixada no meio delas. Como sempre ela parecia querer devorar o loiro pra todo mundo ver, mas o que chamou a atenção de Gina naquele instante foi o fato de que Draco não parecia distante, como sempre, ao beijá-la. Desta vez ele parecia estar quase em êxtase, como se ali fosse o lugar que ele poderia ficar o resto da vida e sorrir com isso.

"Gina..." – Harry falou baixinho em um tom calmo enquanto observa a cena. – "Gina, calma, não tem nada de novo ali... se controla Gina..." – falou a última parte ao ver lágrimas começarem a se formar nos olhos da amiga.

"Olha o jeito que ele tá, Harry... ele tá a abraçando como se precisasse dela pra viver... ele nunca fez isso" – choramingou.

"Gina, olha pra mim" – pegou no rosto dela limpando as lágrimas que já começavam a escorrer e a obrigou a olhar pra ele. – "Você não pode demonstrar que tá mal por causa disso agora... a Pansy parece burra, mas não é...".

"Eu não quero mais saber disso, Harry... não quero mais saber de nada, eu cansei... tudo que eu consegui com isso foi afastar o Draco de mim e fazer com que ele brigue comigo o tempo todo".

"Gina, eu já menti pra você alguma vez?".

"Não... " – limpou o rosto um pouco. – "Mas o que isso tem a ver...?".

"Olha pra mim, eu to te falando agora que eu tenho certeza absoluta que o Draco é louco por você".

"Mas...olha como ele tá..." – recomeçou a choramingar.

"Não importa o jeito que ele tá agora, eu tenho certeza que ele é apaixonado por você e pode não parecer, mas o jeito que ele tá te tratando é um ótimo sinal".

"Você acha mesmo...?" – disse, o olhando com um sorriso pequeno. – "Se você estiver errado e eu sofrer à toa, eu vou falar pra Paty que você é gay".

Ele percebendo que aquela ruivinha já estava dando a volta por cima, riu um pouco e seu olhar brincalhão voltou. – "Ah, é? Não sabia que você com essa cara de anjo era vingativa não! Isso está errado e eu, como irmão mais velho honorário, tenho que te dar um castigo" – falou, já se aproximando com as mãos levantadas do jeito que eles (irmãos) sempre faziam quando iam brincar com a caçulinha.

"NÃO!" – gritou Gina entre risos e tentou correr, mas já tinha sido capturada pelo abraço de urso de Harry. – "Harryyyy, pára! Heieuhieuheieheheih".

Eles riam descontraidamente e Gina tentava sair do abraço entre gargalhadas sem perceber a chegada de um Draco possesso perto de si, ou mesmo a de Pansy, que o seguia com uma expressão indignada.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Ficou estático olhando _sua _Gina ser agarrada por Harry em um abraço de cócegas que _ele_ brincava de dar quando podia ficar com ela sem sentir como se cometesse um crime. E ela parecia estar se divertindo, o que só aditava a raiva de Draco. Notando a ausência do loiro no beijo, Pansy não teve nem tempo de reclamar antes de ser praticamente empurrada de cima dele.

"Ahhh, Harryyy! Heiueheiehi, pára!".

Com os olhos azuis acinzentados transformados em algo como a cor de uma tempestade e os punhos fechados, Draco se aproximou do casal que brincava alheio à sua presença, então com uma expressão fria e desinteressada, que contradizia toda a confusão e raiva que sentia diante daquilo, ele chamou a atenção dos dois.

"Hã, hãm.. To atrapalhando?".

"Oi Draco..." – falou Gina, finalmente saindo do abraço de Harry. – "Nem vi você chegar" – sorriu um pouco.

"É, eu vi... sendo agarrada assim no meio da escola dá pra esquecer mesmo o resto do mundo" – falou, cada sílaba pingando em veneno, que na verdade era só a demonstração do quanto aquilo o machucava.

"Você podia demonstrar mais respeito pela sua irmã, Draco, a gente não tava fazendo nada de mais".

"Ela não é minha irmã!" – Draco falou de súbito antes que pudesse se controlar como se só o pensamento de que eles eram irmão o deixasse perturbado.

Gina, que estava de cabeça baixa sem saber o que fazer por não ter se acostumado ainda com a natureza fria de Draco em relação a ela, levantou o olhar surpresa pela reação do loiro.

"Mesmo assim... Tá doido? Você não tem o direito de tratá-la assim" – continuou Harry, sem se deixar intimidar pelo gênio do amigo.

"Você nunca se importou com a Gina, Potter! Porque agora parece estar grudado nela todos os dias. Qual é a razão da mudança? Hã? Será que é porque agora ela é mais uma pra você pegar?".

Harry abriu a boca pra falar, mas Gina o impediu. – "Cala a boca, Draco! Você que nunca se importou comigo nesse inferno de colégio e quando resolveu lembrar que eu existo foi pra me atormentar! Eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo você falando das minhas atitudes enquanto é você que tá praticamente comendo a Pansy na entrada da quadra!" – gritou possessa, então deu as costas e começou a andar sem dar atenção aos grunhidos raivosos de Pansy.

"Aonde você vai?" – gritou Draco irritado consigo por ter se descontrolado, com raiva, ciúmes e acima de tudo frustração.. somente havia conseguido afastá-la ainda mais.

"Não enche o saco! Eu vou pra onde eu quiser!". _Idiota... tudo tem limites!_

"Péra Gina, eu te levo em casa" – falou Harry já a seguindo e Draco sentiu vontade de socar ele por ter a liberdade de ficar com Gina a hora que quisesse, então quando os perdeu de vista passou a mão no cabelo com raiva murmurando pra si que aquilo não importava.

Se esforçou pra acreditar nisso o resto do dia.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

_Humpf...hipócrita.. ai que raiva, como é que ele fica se agarrando com a Pansy daquele jeito? – _pensava Gina andando agarrada a um pote de um litro de sorvete sem dar bola ao fato de que a blusa do pijama estava ficando molhada pelo gelo que derretia em volta do sorvete. Olhava distraidamente a coleção de DVD's da casa a procura de algo bem romântico que a desse vontade de comer o próprio cabelo de tanta inveja. – _Essa é a solução, mergulhar em autopiedade... hum. Shakespeare in love ou Antes do amanhecer? Ai que triste... nos dois filmes o casal não fica junto...é isso, todos os amores de verdade estão fadados ao fim. – "_Snif... por mim ele pode casar com aquela vaca e ter filhinhos com a voz esganiçada" – murmurou ao pegar o DVD de Shakespeare In love e virar pra colocá-lo no aparelho.

Quando finalmente havia começado a ver o filme mergulhando o sorvete em calda de chocolate sentiu seu celular vibrando ao seu lado.

"Oi, Colin..." – falou desanimada lambendo a colher...

"Gina! Se você estiver comendo sorvete sozinha e assistindo filme de romance toda descabelada eu vou pular da janela!".

"Então pode se preparar pra queda...".

"Eu não acreditei quando a Mione me falou! Pelo amor de Deus, miga, o que foi que aconteceu dessa vez pra te deixar derrubada assim?".

"Até parece que o Harry já não te contou... Ele falou que ia te ligar...".

"Contou, mas eu tinha que perguntar, né? Vai que você queria desabafar?".

Riu meio sem achar muita graça. – "Ah, Colin... brigada.. mas nem ia adiantar nada desabafar... Não ia apagar o fato de que eu tive que assistir o Draco se agarrando com Pansy mais uma vez e tive que ouvi-lo brigando comigo mais uma vez." – murmurou sem nem xingar a Pansy de um jeito excêntrico como fazia, o que demonstrava que a depressão do momento era pior do que Colin pensava.

"Miga.. eu vou aí agora... a gente vai ficar escutando o acústico do Maroon 5 e se entupir de comida xingando os homens até a hora de nos arrumarmos pra night! Eu não vou te deixar sozinha!".

"Hehe.. que night, Colin? Não saio desse sofá nem a pau hoje.. e meu cabelo tá horrível pra sair".

"Ué, já ouviu falar em água e shampoo, miga? Resolve seu problema...".

"Não sei, Colin...".

"Ah não, miga, você não vai ficar aí sozinha! Você tava toda animada pra sair com a gente hoje! O Harry teve um trabalhão de arranjar as identidades falsas, você não pode dar pra trás!".

"Tá então... você vai vir pra cá agora? Já são cinco e meia... trás logo suas coisas pra se arrumar aqui".

"Ih.. tenho que escolher minha roupa ainda... daqui uma hora e meia eu to aí!" – falou já animado.

"Heieheieheiuehie" – riu por perceber que ele levaria esse tempo todo só escolhendo a roupa que iria. – "Tá bom... to esperando".

"Beijo... e larga esse sorvete agora!".

_fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

_Ô meu Deus... por que eu amo esse menino? Dói tanto.. eu não agüento mais... ­– _pensava lembrando da mão firme dele na cintura de Pansy... da outra mão perdida no cabelo dela... o jeito como ele parecia querer sentir tudo dela naquele beijo. – _Por que ele estava assim dessa vez? Será que ele tá se apaixonando de verdade pela Pansy agora?Do jeito que eu sou sortuda, não duvido nada... eu vou morrer se ver ele a beijando daquele jeito de novo... o Harry não percebeu mais aquele beijo estava diferente... – _levou as mãos pros olhos, que já estavam fechados num esforço de não chorar ao lembrar da cena, sem saber que o próprio Draco a observava a algum tempo da porta do quarto.

Não acreditando que a tristeza da ruiva pudesse ser por causa da briga deles, ele se aproximou da cama sentindo já algum ciúme por pensar que ela só poderia estar desse jeito por ter sido magoada pelo garoto que ela gostava, então tirou os fones de ouvido de Gina e a olhou meio sem graça.

Ela se levantou de uma vez tentando secar as lágrimas que haviam escorrido sem ela perceber então finalmente o olhou diretamente nos olhos com a sobrancelha erguida em um gesto que dizia claramente que ela queria saber o que ele queria. – "Fala Draco.. o que foi agora?".

"Ahn... Eu sei que já estou me repetindo..." – começou, sentindo-se perdido sobre o que fazer. Nunca havia sido bom em desculpas e, paradoxalmente, estava fazendo isso mais e mais vezes desde que descobrira seus sentimentos pela irmã de criação. – "Mas... eu não sei o que aconteceu comigo hoje à tarde, Gina... desculpa, eu não tinha o direito de falar aquelas coisas...".

_Aimmm, por que ele tinha que vir com essa carinha de arrependido aqui? Draco, eu não vou te perder praquele ganso manco da Pansy. Será que os meninos estão certos e ele está só com ciúmes? "_Humf... ainda bem que você sabe... Mais uma vez você foi um idiota comigo, Draco. Uma hora eu vou parar de aceitar suas desculpas!". H_ihi.. olha só.. pareceu até convincente! Até parece, vou te perdoar milhões de vezes se for preciso!_

"Eu sei que fui um idiota e só por isso dessa vez eu caprichei nas desculpas! Olha... trouxe até um presente em sinal de profundo arrependimento" – falou, mostrando o DVD de Antes do Pôr do Sol. – "É a seqüência de Antes do amanhecer...".

"Eu sei..." – falou olhando o DVD, então começou a se derreter lembrando da conversa que tivera com Hermione sobre o comportamento de Draco. _Será que ele é igual criança mesmo? Que briga com a menina que gosta e depois vem dar uma florzinha amassada? Ai.. o Draco é tão fofo! - _pensava sorrindo um pouco sem prestar atenção em Draco que pedia desculpas e tentava se explicar.

"Gina... desculpa.. eu não queria falar aquelas coisas.. eu só fiquei com medo do Harry estar querendo algo com você...".

"E se ele quisesse, Draco? A gente conhece o Harry a vida inteira, você sabe que ele é legal...". _Fica com ciúmes, fica com ciúmes!_

Ele respirou fundo olhando pra varanda então passou as mãos no cabelo como costumava fazer quando estava confuso. "Eu não sei...".

"Não importa... Olha, Draco, você tem que entender que eu tenho amigos e o Harry é um deles. Só isso... um amigo e nada mais. E eu tô ajudando ele com a Paty que, se você fosse um bom amigo, ao invés de implicar com ele como anda fazendo nesses últimos tempos, saberia que é a guria que ele está apaixonado".

"Ah..." – respondeu cabisbaixo lembrando de como estava tratando o amigo ultimamente e, aparentemente, sem motivo, porque ele não estava a fim de Gina e ela, estando a ajudá-lo com outra menina, com certeza não gostava dele como mais que um amigo. _Hummm, mas nada indicava que não havia atração entre eles_, pensou o ciumento, ainda desconfiado da proximidade de Harry e Gina.

"Você não precisa ficar me protegendo tanto, Draco... eu sei me cuidar.. e também.. você não é meu irmão, não tem essa obrigação...". _Vamos lá, Draco.. faz alguma coisa, pleasee..._

Ao invés de desmenti-la falando que era sim seu irmão, ele ficou a olhando com uma expressão indecifrável, como se tentasse entrar em sua alma, então sem ao menos perceber começou a se aproximar do rosto dela. – "Você não me vê como um irmão?".

O olhando com a mesma intensidade e deixando seus sentimentos no seu olhar ela também se aproximou um pouco. – "Você não é meu irmão, Draco...".

"Eu sei disso... mas você não me respondeu o que eu perguntei... você não me _vê_ como um irmão?" - perguntou pegando de leve em sua mão sem afastar seu olhar e pode sentir que ela tremia.

"Não..." – murmurou sob aquele olhar a queimando.

"Você me vê como, então?" – murmurou baixinho se aproximando ainda mais.

"Er...".

DING DONG! (som da campainha)

Como se aquele toque queimasse, Draco soltou a mão de Gina e se afastou abruptamente horrorizado por perceber que estava seduzindo sua irmã de criação. _Colin eu vou te matar... porque você tinha que chegar logo agora?_

"Hum... er.. não me espera acordada, Gina... eu vou sair com a Pansy hoje..." – falou já saindo do quarto sem olhar para trás.

Gina ficou olhando mais algum tempo para a porta com vontade de gritar, espernear, se jogar no chão e arrancar os cabelos de frustração, mas, ao invés disso, respirou fundo então caminhou calmamente para abrir a porta depois da décima vez que haviam tocado a campainha. _Esse stress todo ainda vai me dar um câncer... será que ele ia me beijar?_

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

A música envolvente como plano de fundo para a sedução que o local transpirava... Pessoas bonitas sorrindo com suas bebidas diferentes em cores chamativas... os olhares trocados entre presa e caçador... casais dançando de modo a desafiar a lei física de que dois corpos não cabem num mesmo espaço, tudo.. _tudo _fazia do The Sin o local perfeito para ver e ser visto, transformando-o no pub mais freqüentado pelos jovens da cidade. O ambiente praticamente feito pra esquecer, entretanto, foi incapaz de arrancar da memória de Gina o olhar prateado de seu irmão de criação se aproximando dela em uma atmosfera de desejo que até então nunca havia existido entre eles. Perguntava-se incessantemente se ele iria beijá-la naquele instante ou se já estaria ficando louca e imaginando coisas, mas sabia que por mais que pensasse nisto nunca saberia a verdade.

"Vamos ficar no bar mesmo" – falou Harry demonstrando que queria mesmo encher a cara depois do que havia acontecido naquela tarde, como havia ameaçado ainda na fila.

"Vamos!" – gritou Ron pra ser ouvido mesmo com a música alta mas antes que pudesse dar um passo pra seguir o amigo foi puxado pela namorada. – "Que foi Mione?".

"Ron, acredite... você não quer ficar bêbado essa noite" – murmurou mordiscando a orelha do ruivo mostrando que suas intenções naquele dia não era das mais puras. – "Sabia que a gente está junto a mais de um ano, Ron? Vamos dançar" – começou a puxá-lo pra pista de dança.

Olhando com um sorriso abobado e feliz diante das possibilidades da noite Ron só falou "Foi mal, Harry" antes de seguir a namorada deixando os amigos rindo pra trás.

Ainda rindo um pouco da cena que acabavam de presenciar Harry, Gina e Colin foram pro canto do bar que ainda estava com lugares vazios e encontraram Blaise Zabine conversando bebadamente com o bartender sobre o vigésimo fora que havia levado da única menina que gostou de verdade: Sabrina.

_Pfff.. tá todo mundo lascado.. esse é o grupo cotovelo... _– pensou Gina distraidamente enquanto tirava o casaco que ainda usava. – "Gente eu vou lá na entrada deixar isso aqui em um armário. Vocês querem que eu leve alguma coisa de vocês?" – perguntou chamando a atenção de todos eles.

"Nossa, Gina..." – falou Zabine antes que algum deles pudesse responder em um tom ligeiramente ébrio, mas ainda não estava num estado crítico de exagero alcoólico. – "Se eu não amasse aquela ingrata e o Draco não me matasse eu te pedia em namoro".

Ficando um pouco vermelha diante do elogio inesperado de um dos caras mais gatos de onde estudava, Gina só riu um pouco sem graça então virou pra ir pros armários não antes de agradecer pela gentileza de Zabine e pegar tudo que Harry e Colin haviam lhe dado pra levar pra guardar.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"Draaaky, vamos dançar..." – falou Pansy se insinuando para Draco enquanto tentava continuar dentro do cinto que havia chamado de saia naquela noite, fazendo-o se perguntar porque a namorava.

A loira de maneira alguma poderia ser chamada de feia, entretanto sua beleza era enjoativa e falsa, mas para um jovem de 17 era perfeita, tanto pela abundância de suas curvas, quanto pela sua ânsia de mostrá-las e fazer uso delas. O que mais um homem poderia querer quando não gostava de ninguém de verdade? O problema era exatamente este: e quando ele gostava de outra pessoa?

"Não, Pansy... eu quero algo pra beber" – respondeu tentando se desvencilhar dela e com isso a colocando de frente para o bar.

No momento em que viu uma ruiva conhecida sentada ao bar rindo com Harry Potter, Blaise Zabine e Colin Creevey ela soube que se quisesse aproveitar a noite com o namorado não poderia deixá-lo ir ao bar. Ou melhor... teria que sair do The Sin. – "Você tá parecendo tão desanimado hoje, Draco... porque a gente não vai lá pra casa agora, hein? Meus pais já estão dormindo a essa hora...".

"Pansy, eu não quero saber o que seus pais estão fazendo, o que eu quero é beber algo e fazer essa noite mais aturável, dá pra você parar de me agarrar e me deixar fazer algo simples como pedir uma bebida sozinho?".

"Ai, Draco, por que você sempre tem que ser tão grosso? Eu não fiz nada..." – Pansy falou sem manha alguma demonstrando que até ela mesma tem limites.

"Olha Pansy... foi mal, tá bom? Eu vou pegar algo pra beber e depois a gente pode ir dançar do jeito que você quer. Agora me deixa" – falou irritado, mas, por saber que não estava sendo razoável com a menina independentemente dos seus sentimentos por ela ou qualquer outra, se condicionou a dançar com ela.

"Oba! Pode deixar, Draky, fica aí que eu vou buscar algo pra você" – falou e depois o beijou. – "O que você quer?".

Respirando fundo e pensando que a menina não tinha um pingo de respeito próprio ele respondeu que queria só uma Smirnoff Ice. Alguns minutos de paz se passaram e a loira voltou com a bebida e, como ele havia prometido, eles foram pra pista de dança no lugar mais longe do bar pra dançar.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

_Pffffff, to lascada hoje mesmo... o Colin flertando com o bartender, o Harry e o Zabine trocando dores de cotovelo e eu sozinha depois de ter sido quase beijada pelo homem que eu sonho todos os dias... será que ele ia me beijar?... Ai meu Deus, eu preciso ficar sozinha daquele jeito com o Draco de novo! Ai... acho que to meio tonta... caramba, sou muito fraca pra bebida mesmo, só tomei dois coquetéis bem fraquinhos... – _Colin... eu vou ao banheiro, viu? Agarra esse cara logo!" – brincou, fazendo o amigo rir.

"Só depois do expediente acabar, miga... só depois que o expediente acabar".

Andou alguns passos desviando das pessoas sem fazer contato visual com homem algum, tentando afastar a possibilidade de ser arrastada pra uma daquelas conversas chatas e enfadonhas que acabariam em um 'vamos pra um lugar mais calmo pra conversar melhor' então quando já via a porta do banheiro, o tão desejado e adorado banheiro, foi de encontro ao corpo de outra pessoa. _Caramba, eu tava prestando tanta atenção pra não esbarrar em ninguém e foi só ver o banhei... Draco!..._

"Ahn.. OI." – berrou, no meio da música.

Ele, sem saber ainda o que fazer com o que havia acontecido no quarto dela a algumas horas atrás apenas sorriu sem graça. – "Eu não sabia que você vinha aqui.. Como você entrou?".

"Harry e o Colin".

"Ah, o Harry arranjou identidade pra vocês?".

"Foi, heieuheieuheiuh," – riu meio sem graça sem saber se deveria esperar outra briga por causa do Harry.

"Ah... tá...".

"Eu... anh.. vou indo então. Tchau!" – falou alto, perto do ouvido dele o que fez os dois se arrepiarem com a proximidade inesperada, então quando começava a se distanciar novamente para ir ao banheiro ele a segurou onde ela estava perto de si a chamando pra dançar.

_Hã? O que? Como? Quando? Brigada Deus! Vontade de fazer xixi que se dane! – _pensou enquanto era levada por Draco lentamente até a pista de dança esbarrando entre corpos desconhecidos dançando sem pausa... a luz rodando freneticamente na escuridão do local e a fumaça somente aditavam àquele clima de pecado em grupo que dava ao nome do pub todo um realismo.

Rodeados por dezenas de corpos dançando freneticamente, chegou um instante em que Draco parou, ficando de frente para Gina, então a olhou parecendo sem graça com a situação. _Ah não! Agora você vai dançar! ­_– pensou Gina que percebendo que esta podia ser a chance de ter um momento somente deles não afastou seu olhar do dele então começou a dançar acompanhando a música de um jeito que, apesar de ser ainda um pouco tímido, era sensual como a música pedia. Draco ficou a olhá-la por alguns segundos notando que ela havia fechado os olhos e dançava parecendo estar solta do mundo. Seus cabelos soltos caiam sobre sua face, deixando-a ainda mais sexy e proibida pra ele. Percebendo que não poderia ficar parado babando na irmã de criação ele chegou um pouco mais perto e começou a dançar daquele jeito masculino e sexy que só alguns conseguem.

Perdida no momento Gina levantou os braços e passou a dançar mais lentamente olhando pra ele, mexendo a cintura sensualmente e nem um minuto se passou até que ela sentiu o toque quente de Draco na sua cintura a trazendo um pouco mais perto. Agora eles não dançavam sozinhos, mas sim um com o outro e a cada segundo pareciam ficar impossivelmente mais perto um do outro.

Mordendo a boca um pouco ela fechou os olhos novamente não acreditando no que iria fazer então levou a mão tentativamente até a nuca do loiro mergulhando os dedos no cabelo dele pra depois deixá-la deslizar pelo pescoço e depois pelas costas dele. Já perdido da música e naquele contato tão desejado Draco a apertou ainda mais contra si passando suas mãos nas costas quentes dela. _Ai meu Deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuussssssss. _No momento em que sentiu o contato direto com a pele dela ao deixar seu dedo escorregar pra debaixo da blusa dela, ele soube que morreria se negasse seus sentimentos um dia a mais. Respirações curtas... uma camada fina de suor aumentando ainda mais o contato... o arrepio deixado a cada centímetro em que seus corpos se tocavam.

Eles se moviam em sincronia agora abraçados um ao outro completamente alheios às pessoas a sua volta ou mesmo à realidade... Naquele instante o mundo era deles e a música que os embalava era ainda mais lenta e quente.

Os olhares se encontraram novamente... bocas entreabertas... faces tingidas do rubor do momento... dificuldade de respirar normalmente... o toque.. eles pertenciam um ao outro neste outro mundo e somente isso era verdade naquele instante. Draco mais uma vez aproximou sua boca dos lábios que tanto quisera beijar naquela tarde e tanto desejara a vida inteira sem perceber... até que centímetros antes de tocá-los, sentiu-se sendo puxado de volta pra realidade pela voz esganiçada de sua namorada.

"Nossa, Draky, até que enfim te achei..." – falou o puxando para si. – "Ah, é você Gina.. brigada por cuidar do _meu namorado_ pra mim. Vamos Draco." – falou já o puxando pra longe daquela ameaça ruiva.

Gina ficou a olhar o caminho que fizeram boquiaberta e ainda muito perplexa pra pensar qualquer coisa ou mesmo xingar Draco até a quinta geração por ter se deixado levar tão facilmente, mas depois do terceiro esbarrão de um cara estranho dançando desesperadamente, a ruiva saiu de seu estado de choque e o xingou com toda veemência, sentindo-se com a mesma vontade de arrancar os cabelos que experimentou mais cedo naquele dia.. _Ainda sai com cara de peixe morto... frouxo, imbeciiiil, babaca FROUXOOOOO! Urgh, que ódio!_

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

_­_"Uma tequila, por favor" – pediu em um tom irritado para o bartender que naquele momento conversava animadamente com Colin. – "Dose dupla, se isso existir".

"Izzzo aí Ggginaa!" – brindou Blaise para o ar. – "Vamoz encher a cara e ezzquecer até do nozzo nome! Do nomme daquela ingrata!".

"O que aconteceu, Miga?" – perguntou Colin esquecendo temporariamente do bartender. – "Você nunca bebeu, tá doida? Você vai capotar com uma tequila!".

"É!Vamozzz capotar!" – riu-se Zabine quase derrubando o drinque azulado que estava a beber.

"Se você visse o que acabou de me acontecer iria me dar razão!". _Imbecil, sai igual um cachorrinho atrás daquela vaca! Eu vou me acabar essa noite e não quero saber de mais nada!_

"O que aconteceu?" – perguntou Harry chegando da pista após ter dançando com uma garota, percebendo a expressão indignada de Gina.

"É, miga, você ainda não falou...".

"O que aconteceu? Aconteceu que eu sou uma idiota de me apaixonar por alguém que nunca vai escolher ficar comigo".

"Vizzzze, somos dois ent- ik-ão!" – rui Zabine começando a sessão de soluços da noite.

"Três, né..." – falou Harry referindo-se a ele mesmo.

"Quatro, você quer dizer... Porque eu também me lasquei, gostando de quem gosta de mulher!" – falou Colin rindo da situação patética em que eles estavam então gritou pro barman. – "Evan? Ao invés dessa tequila dupla trás mais quatro".

"Você vai beber também?" – perguntou Gina já se animando por não estar sozinha na fossa.

"Você não achou que seu primeiro porre ia ser sem mim, né, miga!" – falou Colin bem a tempo das bebidas chegarem. – "Vamos encher a cara até esquecer dos nossos nomes, né Zabine?".

"YEZZZZZ!" – gritou, animado já esticando o braço pra pegar o sal e quase caindo da cadeira no processo.

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Raiva, impaciência, desejo, ciúmes, saudade, vontade, calor, raiva, ciúmes, raiva, ciúmes, tentação, desejo, vontade... _ciúmes_...

Uma confusão de sentimentos tomava conta de Draco enquanto ele beijava a namorada na tentativa de calá-la para que ele pudesse reorganizar os pensamentos, mas era impossível... não importando o que fizesse, a memória do corpo dela tão perto do seu o deixava tonto. Tentava se livrar da imagem dela dançando de olhos fechados a sua frente... de sua pele quente contra a sua... e finalmente a hora que ela olhou pra sua boca poucos segundos antes dele aproximar seu rosto. Poderia ela estar querendo o mesmo que ele? Não... até parece que Gina o queria dessa maneira...

Olhou novamente para onde Gina estava no bar e a viu colocando sal na mão, imitando os amigos. Draco sentiu mais uma vez a raiva por não poder ficar perto dela e seu sentimento se refletiu em seu corpo o fazendo abraçar Pansy mais forte, que confundiu o ato como um incentivo para ela continuar beijando seu pescoço.

Naquele momento, entretanto ele nem mesmo sentia que estava abraçado a Pansy... só tinha olhos para Gina... as caretas que ela fez ao tomar a bebida e chupar o limão logo depois... o modo como ela ria de algo que Harry havia falado ou Blaise havia feito. Eles eram seus amigos antes mesmo de serem dela, então por que ele não estava ali também protegendo a ruiva? A fazendo rir? A levando pra dançar como _Potter _fazia como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo? Mas era simples pra ele... afinal o Harry não fora criado pelos Weasleys e estava louco pela irmão de criação, não é?

Sentiu um ciúme inexplicável ao ver a mão de Harry alcançar a cintura que, a menos de uma hora atrás, era sua mão que tocava. E raiva.. raiva de si mesmo por ser tão covarde.. raiva de Pansy por puxá-lo quando ainda não pensava direito.. raiva de Harry por poder tentar beijar Gina sem nenhum empecilho... raiva do mundo por saber que nunca poderia ter a mulher que ama... Ama? A amava? Se tivesse pensado um segundo sequer sobre isto saberia a resposta, mas estava muito concentrado no ciúme que sentia a cada centímetro que Gina se aproximava de Harry pra pensar em um assunto perigoso como este. É lógico que não a amava! Não poderia a amar! Simples assim...

Nesse momento sentiu sua raiva aumentar ainda mais e, para o deleite de Pansy, ele começou a beijá-la ferozmente como se quisesse punir Gina e mostrar para si que não importava com quem a ruiva dançasse. Apertava sua cintura como desejava Gina... beijava-a como precisava de Gina... mordia a boca diante de si como queria a de Gina, acariciava os cabelos loiros como ansiava acariciar os ruivos de Gina.. e enquanto isso a olhava intensamente sem perceber o quão perturbadora era aquela imagem pra própria dona de suas fantasias.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

_WOWWW negóciozinho interessante essa tequila! A vida é tão engraçada! Nossa mãe, que calor! Hummm.. será que aquele negócio vermelho que o Blaise pediu é bom? –_ pensou então começou a rir de algo que Colin havia dito sem nem mesmo ter ouvido o amigo. – "Harryyy, pede aquele negócio vermelhinho que o Blaise tá tomando?" – falou em um tom ligeiramente estranho, mas não estava bêbada a ponto de trocar as pernas _ainda_. Mas também... ainda não havia dado tempo da segunda tequila que eles haviam tomado fazer algum efeito.

"Você vai pazzar mal zze mudar azzzim de bebida, GGina! E também, axxxo que vozê já bebeu demais!" – falou Colin em meio a risadas mostrando, pelo estado em que estava, que as cervejas que tinha tomado antes da tequila tinham acelerado seu estado de bebedeira.

"Você que já tá bêbado, Colin! Eieuheieheih, mas você tem razão" – falou se levantando da cadeira meio cambaleante. – "Não vou beber mais agora não! Mas depois, outra tequila! Vamo, Harry! Quero dançar!" – falou já puxando o amigo que estava apenas um pouco melhor que os outros dois.

Chegando à pista de dança, Gina fechou os olhos se deixando levar pela música, então começou a dançar animadamente como se a cada segundo se libertasse de seus problemas. Em pouco tempo estava dançando com Harry mais ou menos da maneira que dançara com Draco sem, todavia, as sensações que o loiro causava sempre que estivera perto dela. De modo algum estavam agarrados como ficara com o loiro, mas quem os olhasse perceberia que dançavam um com o outro.

Sorria sentindo certa dormência no corpo causada pela tequila percebendo que tudo parecia cada vez mais surreal como se ela estivesse a viver um sonho, então sentiu como se seu corpo estivesse ardendo em febre ao perceber o olhar intenso de Draco enquanto agarrava Pansy. Ele parecia quase enfurecido e beijava a outra com os olhos fixados em Gina como se de algum modo quisesse magoá-la com seus atos. Ele o estava acusando... Mas de que? Isso ela nunca saberia... pelo menos não nessa noite.

Perturbada com a cena que via diante de si e não conseguindo dançar nem mais um segundo sobre aquele olhar a ruiva pegou Harry pela mão e o puxou de volta para o bar, onde encontrou a sua espera mais uma dose de tequila, que virou prontamente.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"Ufa!" – exclamou Harry se jogando no sofá mais próximo do que ele e Colin haviam, milagrosamente diante do estado deles mesmo, conseguido jogar Zabine. – "Cadê a Zzina?".

"Azho que tá pagando o tázzi..." – falou Colin, se aconchegando se nem perceber que fazia isto em Harry, que não ofereceu objeções, pois já estava quase a pegar no sono.

"Ahh, Zabrina!" – murmurou zabine com um sorriso besta no rosto comprovando que estava a sonhar com a Sabrina novamente. – "Hummm".

Colin começou a rir de Zabine então virou pro Harry. – "Ô Harry, eu zzinto muito mais zhegou a hora deu me dezpedir dezza obsezzão por vozê!".

"Hã?" – perguntou Harry, com o olhar desfocado.

"Pronto! Me dizz agora que vozê gosta de mulher, única ezzclusivamente de mulher e PUF, vou te ezquecer!".

"Vozê gozta de mim?" – perguntou Harry com os olhos comicamente arregalados e Colin respondeu acenando com a cabeça exageradamente. – "Nozza... eu penzava que era brincadeira...".

"Nop! Sem brincadeirazz! Eu zou doido por vozê, mas eu azho que agora vezo como amigo.. só! Mas não tem chanze de vozê ser gay e não zaber ainda não?". – perguntou ainda com alguma esperança.

"Ih... tem não...eu gozto de mulher..." – respondeu como se quase se arrependesse de ser hetero.

"Zuzo bem.. não é zua culpa!".

"Mas Colin... eu azho que se fozze gay eu namorava vozê!" – falou sorrindo de um jeito bêbado de consolar alguém que você acabou de dar um fora.

"Quê que voczês ik tão falando?" – chegou Gina com as sandálias na mão então se juntou a eles no sofá.

"Me declarei pro Harry!".

"Foi? E aí? Zes tão zuntos ik agora?".

"Nah..." – Harry respondeu quase como se estivesse triste. – "Não gozto de homem azzim não...".

"PUF!" – gritou Colin quase derrumando Gina do sofá. – "Pronto, cabô! Agora eu eztou livre pra goztar do Evan" – falou se referindo ao barmen que os tinha atendido. – "Peguei o telefono dele ó!".

Mais um murmúrio de Zabine chamou a atenção de Colin pra uma coisa que ele prontamente falou. – "Ei.. vozê foi a única que não levou um fora.. vozê num pode zer do grupo Gina!" – concluiu como se estivesse com medo de perder a amiga.

"Vozê vai ter que ze declarar, Zina!" – resumiu Harry enquanto sacudia a ruiva que parecia muito mais interessada em dormir até que ela concordou que era necessária a sua declaração de amor pra que ela pertencesse ao grupo dos lascados no amor.

Após finalmente encontrar uma caneta e um papel de fichário com coraçõezinhos que ela, no estado em que estava, achou super romântico, ela começou a escrever:

**Draco, você é beeem melhor que tequila! Eu te amo tanto, tanto, tanto... um tantão mesmo... O Colin falou de brincadeira, mas eu achei que ele tem muita razão! Você é o queijo da minha pizza! Eu te amo muito... e sempre amei... mas tipo..eu não sou uma pizza... fiquei confusa... Olha.. eu.. eu quero tomar um porre de você! EU TE AMO!**

E continuaram a escrever até que ela achasse que Draco entenderia a analogia complicadíssima da pizza bem como o tamanho do amor dela pelo loiro. A última coisa que a ruiva fez antes de cair na cama sem se preocupar em tirar a roupa ou mesmo o celular do bolso, foi deixar a linda carta de amor dentro do fichário do irmão de criação.

Continua?

**N/A: Primeiro de tudo: **Dedico a cena da briga no colégio à Julieta Malfoy e à amiga dela, porque foi ela que deu a idéia. Brigada, Jú! Adorei a idéia e até usei, viu, viu? Bejins Agora sim começa a nota:

Óia como eu sou legal! Um capítulo enooooorme! E dessa vez eu nem sumi muito tempo! Já agradeci individualmente, mas queria agradecer de novo pelas reviews!

Olha, agora eu vou enlouquecer de verdade por causa da monografia (meu prazo final, finalíssimo, improrrogável, limite finito, zefini é 25 de julho) então não esperem um capítulo novo antes disso, porque a possibilidade de acontecer é remota... Mas please comentem. São as reviews me empolgando e a Rute, a Kika, a Cherry e a Kellyzita Codell (minha betinha) me obrigando a escrever e dando idéias que fizeram esse capítulo sair. Aproveitando o assunto: Cadê vocês, Paty e Kell? Só entram no MSN ausente! Humpf.. se bem que eu também sou totalmente turista...(Dessinha e Fenolftaleína que o digam..) E você, Rafa? Entra à noite de vez em quando! To curiosa pra saber da peça, das músicas...

Bejins! Amo vocês!

Fefs

fefs olha com a carinha do gato de botas do shrek - deixem review senão eu emburro!

**N/I (Nota da Intrometida)**: Oi pexoinhas do mundo todo! Principalmente as que estão me assistindo! Ou lendo, que seja! Estou aqui, eu(não, imagina! A vovó mafalda!), para mais uma N/I!O que ouço são gritos de viva ou de "que merda!"?Er...Bem, eu descobri que o viado...Ops...Que o não aceita os meus queridos, amados, fofuxos, perfeitos, lindos, maravilho...Acho que vocês já entenderam...É, ELE NÃO ACEITA!E por isso em vez de asteristico () eu vou usar setinhas( SETA! )! .

Affe! Ainda nem tenho nome pro programa! Que tal "Morangolandia"? "

Hehe, esquece!

Espero que de tudo certinho nesse programa de hoje, e também que tenhamos um convidado melhorzinho, porque, convenhamos, NINGUÉM merece a Parkinson!

**Sabrina: **Quem será o convidado especial de hoje? Sorteia o nome Padma Patil Padm...Evan, o bartner! piscando pro Colin

**Evan:** Olá... se acomoda no sofá

**Sabrina:** Vocês já repararam que nesse programa todo mundo se acomoda sem nem mesmo eu diser: " Sente-se, por favor. " E nem um " Sinta-se em casa. "?

**Evan:** Poxa...

**Sabrina:** Mas isso não vem ao caso! Afinal, estamos aqui para falar de você, Evan!

**Evan:** Claro, claro...Pode começar as perguntas!

**Sabrina:** Já que você insiste! Você é _gay_?

**Evan:** Pode-se dizer que sim.

**Sabrina:** Surpresa com a naturalidade do cara SÉRIO?

**Evan:** Seríssimo!

**Alguém da platéia:** AAAAAAAAAAH! Ele é _gay_! EBA! Hã...Quer dizer...Que interessante...

**Sabrina:** Hum...Que puxa...Bom, continuando... Olhando na ficha Que tipo de mulh... Jogando a ficha pra trás Você gosta dos loiros?

**Evan:** Gosto sim! Na verdade, eu A-M-O!

**Sabrina: **Bom pros loiros! Rsrs. Você está namorando, casado. Noivo, enrolado, o que?

**Evan:** Hummm.. vamos ver, vamos ver...

**Sabrina:** Como assim, vamos ver?

**Evan:** Ah, é que em um cap, pra ser mais exato o de hoje, eu passei o número do meu telefone pra alguém...

**Sabrina:** Hum...E esse alguém é atraente?

**Evan: **É sim! E MUITO atraente por sinal! Rsrs

**Sabrina:** Eu jurava que ia ouvir outro gritinho vindo da platéia... olha pra Colin na platéia Bom...Er...Bem, e então, você pretende se relacionar com essa pessoa?

**Evan: **Pretendo...

**Sabrina:** Ficar por muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito tempo com essa pessoa?

**Evan:** Sim.

**Sabrina:** Até mesmo levá-lo para cama? Ops! Eu perguntei mesmo isso?

**Evan:** Perguntou e eu não ligo! Pretendo leva-lo para a cama, sim! E ficar lá o dia todo! Fazendo...Ah, você sabe-o-quê!

**Sabrina:** Corada Er...Platéia...Tem alguma pergunta? Mesmo que indiscreta? O nosso convidado de hoje mostrou ser muito resistente a perguntas indiscretas!

**Gina:** Sá, eu queria perguntar quem é esse sujeito que vai ter tanto amor e carinho!

**Sabrina:** Mais amor do que carinho, né? Hehe. Evan?

**Evan: **Bom, eu realmente acho melhor não revelar nomes, mas posso dizer que ele é loiro, tem lindos olhos, é muito gato e gostoso...E o nome dele começa com "C" ...Ah, o sobrenome também começa com "C"!

**Sabrina:** Viram? Ou ouviram, que seja! Ou leram, que seja também! Agora é só algum Sherlock Holmes descobrir quem é!

**Fefsssss:** Sabrina...Não ta na hora do programa acabar não?

**Sabrina:** Não ainda tem... Olhando no relógio Ah, ta certo!

**Evan: **... Não entendendo nada

**Sabrina:** Bom, o programa de hoje já acabou ouvindo uns AHHHHH's da platéia Mas na próxima atualização tem mais!


	7. Verdade

**Disclaimer: **Todos sabem que nenhum dos personagens me pertence, não é? Okay then...

**Cap 7 – Verdade**

O quarto já era banhado por aquela luz dourada indicando que a manhã já havia se passado e a tarde já há algum tempo apresentava seu espetáculo. Gina se espreguiçava desajeitadamente dando olá ao torcicolo por ter dormido de mau jeito e à dor de cabeça que brindava sua primeira ressaca. Não vamos nem comentar o gosto de guarda chuva que sentia porque aí já seria demais pra ela agüentar, enquanto percebia o quão seu estômago estava indignado com a tequila que ela havia tomado.

Ainda sem ter consciência exata de seus atos a ruiva montou um plano de sobrevivência. Apenas tinha que andar alguns passos até o santuário da privada, se despedir de qualquer coisa que ainda estivesse no seu estômago e depois engolir dois tubos de pasta de dente. Simples. Muito simples... Não pôde revisar o plano, pois diante da urgência que sentiu, ao invés de dar alguns passos precisou correr desesperadamente.

Deu descarga ainda ajoelhada em frente ao troninho (**n/a: **heiuehieuehiehei) então se levantou já procurando ansiosamente a escova de dentes.

Finalmente sentindo sua boca limpa o suficiente, Gina cambaleou de volta pra cama decidida a recobrar as forças pra iniciar a procura por analgésicos ou senão tinha certeza que sua cabeça explodiria antes do fim do dia. _Pfff.. tequila.. nunca mais eu bebo esse negócio. Não amo tequila mais não...Eu definitivamente amo o Draco mais do que amo tequila._- pensou no momento em que sua cabeça tocou o travesseiro.

_Queijo da minha pizza... pizza. Tequila... porre de você...– _várias loucuras passavam na sua cabeça enquanto ela tentava dormir até que lembrou ter escrito em algum lugar aquelas coisas. _Draco eu te amo._- arregalou os olhos então se sentou de súbito toda descabelada e sem lembrar da dor de cabeça, percebendo naquele instante as roupas que ainda usava. Imagens de si rindo junto com Colin e Harry na sala... escrevendo algo com a ajuda deles... flashes de si subindo as escadas e cambaleando até o quarto de Draco... colocando um papel dentro de algo no armário dele...

_AI MEU DEUS! Ai meu Deus, Ai meu Deus, Ai meu Deus! – _pensou freneticamente com a mão na boca então quando finalmente saiu do choque saiu correndo do quarto em uma nova missão. Uma missão de resgate. _Se o Draco ler aquilo acabou... eu vou virar retirante! Me jogo da ponte!_

Chegou à porta do quarto do loiro rezando por algo que nunca pensou que poderia querer na vida: que ele tivesse dormido fora. Mas logicamente não teve essa sorte visto que o loiro em pessoa estava dormindo pacificamente debaixo das cobertas. O que era bom, pois assim ela não se distrairia da missão naquele momento. _Precisava_ achar aquela carta.

Pé-ante-pé ela atravessou o quarto até chegar ao armário que de tão grande e espaçoso mais parecia um closet. Em menos de dois minutos de procura ela achou o que procurava, percebendo o quanto seria perigoso esperar Draco sair do quarto, pois ele poderia facilmente se deparar com aquela declaração de insanidade amorosa que ela havia escrito na noite anterior.

_Ufa.. ainda bem que eu acordei e lembrei a tempo. _– pensou segurando a carta. – _Nossa... e eu ainda escolhi esse papel todo brega... – _riu-se. Então, quando já se virava pra ir embora, percebeu que Draco estava se mexendo. Sem pensar em fazer o que qualquer pessoa em sã consciência pensaria como fingir que estava ali justamente para acordá-lo ou mesmo correr pra porta como se quisesse salvar a própria vida, Gina pulou pra dentro do armário e fechou a porta com os olhos arregalados e a carta na mão.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio e percebendo que Draco ainda estava dormindo ela lembrou de voltar a respirar, então, quando tentou empurrar a porta para sair percebeu a besteira que a havia feito. _Essa porta desgraçada não abre por dentro! Aí meu Deus o que eu faço? _– Sentou no chão com vontade de berrar de raiva da própria burrice já tentando começar a pensar em uma desculpa plausível para estar ali. _Eu posso dizer que estava com medo de ficar no meu quarto! E aí eu cheguei aqui e não quis incomodar e.. me tranquei no.. no armário... Pfff.. até eu me acho idiota falando isso... humm.. e se eu disser.. que sei lá.. tinha que ver se as roupas dele precisam passar.. e um vento do Hawaii bateu e me trancou! –_ Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos com vontade de arrancar os cabelos. -_Urgh.. se ele não me acha idiota até hoje é a partir de agora que vai achar..._Estava ferrada.. dali a algum tempo Draco iria acordar e ela seria descoberta.. porque algum momento do dia ele precisaria de roupas apesar da ruiva torcer veementemente que algum dia ele decidisse ser naturalista e andasse pelado pela casa.. _Humm, Gina! Se concentra! Não sei como eu posso pensar besteira numa situação dessas._

Quando se arrumava no chão pela terceira vez ela percebeu o motivo de não conseguir sentar direito. O celular estava no bolso. _Ai! Brigada! Minha vida ainda tem solução! _– pensou animadamente enquanto já ligava para Colin rezando para que ele ainda estivesse na casa. _Ateeeende, miguimm, pelo amor de Deus ateeende!_

"Hum... alô..?"- atendeu Colin com uma voz que demonstrava claramente que ele ainda não havia acordado.

"Colin! Colin, pelo amor de Deus me ouve"- murmurou com urgência sentindo todo seu corpo ficar tenso de medo de acordar Draco enquanto olhava sua figura imóvel na cama pelas frestas da porta do armário.

"Hã? Gina..? É você...?".

"Ééééé! Me ouve! Presta atenção! Você precisa me salvar!" - murmurou desesperadamente então ficou imóvel ao ver que Draco havia se mexido novamente.

"Anh.. salvar? Miga.. sono.. vou dormir.. beijo, miga" - e desligou deixando Gina olhando aterrorizada e de boca aberta pro celular.

_Ele desligou! Ele desligou, eu não acredito! Ai meu santo, me ajuda, por favor não acorda Draco, por favor não acorda. – _pensava enquanto esperava Colin atender novamente e mexia as pernas como uma louca de tanto nervosismo roendo as unhas que já não tinha mais.

"Colin! Pelo amor de Deus não desliga, eu preciso da sua ajuda, isso é sério!".

"Ahn, quê, quê? Pronto, acordei...que foi?".

"Pelo amor de Deus me salva, Colin! Eu to trancada no armário do Draco! Por favor, me diz que você ainda tá aqui em casa!".

"No armário do Draco? Que diabo você tá fazendo aí?".

"Eu to aqui pegando a carta que vocês me fizeram escrever ontem! A culpa também é sua você tem a obrigação de vim me resgatar!".

"Carta? Que carta?".

"Colin..." - começou então respirou fundo pra não gritar. "Só me responde isso: Você ainda tá aqui em casa?".

Olhou ao redor reconhecendo uma das salas de estar da mansão Weasley. - "Tô...".

"Graças a Deus! O Harry tá aí também?".

"Humrum".

"Acorda ele! Ele tem que tirar o Draco do quarto pra você abrir a porta pra eu sair. Rápido, Colin, pelo amor de Deus".

"Eu vou logo aí abrir a porta, Miga".

"Não.. eu conheço o Draco.. ele já tá quase acordando! Se você entrar no quarto ele vai acordar com certeza! É capaz dele pensar que você vai agarrar ele, sei lá! Chama o Harry rápido, pleeeease!".

"Tá, espera... a gente já tá indo. Beijo".

_Ufa.. pelo menos eu posso ter esperanças – _pensava Gina encolhida lá dentro, então, sabendo que seria resgatada dali a alguns instantes sentiu-se um pouco menos nervosa e começou a olhar ao seu redor. Em menos de um minuto seu olhar recaiu sobre uma peça de roupa que havia caído de uma gaveta.

Era uma cueca preta da Hugo Boss com aquela barra mais grossa. – _Nossa mãe.. até as cuecas do Draco são perfeitas... E essa parte da frente é grandinha..._- mordeu a boca olhando para a peça. –_ Aimmmm é ela que esconde o Draco júnior.. que pelo jeito nem é tão júnior assim... ui.. tenho que parar de pensar essas coisas, tenho que parar de pensar essas coisas – _repetiu algumas vezes em vão pra não pensar no que aquele pedaço da frente escondia dos olhares curiosos dela. – _Poxa... nudismo definitivamente é algo pro Draco... Aimmm.. e essa aqui ele já deve ter usado porque senão ainda estaria na caixa... Então isso aqui já segurou o.. o... do Draco... GINA! Sua depravada! Dá pra parar de pensar o óbvio? É lógico que ele usou e isso não tem nada demais! Pronto.. comecei a pensar em terceira pessoa de novo.. e eu que achei que tava ficando normal... mas também...tô segurando uma cueca do Draco! Como não perderia a cabeça? Se você chegar sua cabeça um centímetro mais perto dessa cueca é porque você ficou louca de vez! Onde já se viu? ­_– pensava distraidamente completamente fascinada pelo fato de que estava segurando algo que já havia segurado o.. er.. Draco Júnior.

"Draco", ouviu a voz de Harry dentro do quarto e deu um pulo dentro do armário. _Ai, graças a Deus! Tô salva! TÔ SALVA!_

"Hum...?".

"Onde é a caixa de luz? Acho que algum fusível queimou, porque nada funciona".

"Hã? Ahnn... deixa que eu vou lá ver, você não vai achar sozinho".

_Bem pensado..._- sorriu Gina ao perceber a tática dos amigos pra tirar o loiro de lá, vendo que a demora pra ir buscá-la se deu porque eles deviam estar dando um jeito de queimar um fusível. _Mas que estranho o Draco concordar assim sem nem querer enrolar um pouco..._ Pôde ver entre as frestas que o quarto estava vazio até que viu Colin entrando então esqueceu de pensar em besteiras pra festejar sua sorte.

"Rápido Colin! Aqui!"- falou Gina já morrendo de felicidade por ter saído dessa sem Draco saber.

A porta se abriu pra dar visão à expressão risonha de Colin. - "Ê, miga.. ieheieheieheih...só você mesmo pra se meter nessa. Não to nem mais com dor de cabeça de tanto que já ri lá embaixo".

"Humpf.. heieuheiuheieheh nem fala... vamos sair logo daqui"- saiu do armário e já começou a andar na direção da porta.

"Miga?"- perguntou rindo ao ver um artigo de roupa suspeito na mão da amiga. - "Você não veio aqui pegar uma carta?".

Ela olhou pra cueca que sabia que era o que o amigo estava olhando então riu. - "Só um souvenir, ué...". _Vou dormir com isso debaixo do travesseiro todos os dias! _

"Sei..."- sorriu de canto de boca. - "Você quer é ficar analisando o tamanho do little (**n/a:** pequeno em inglês) Draco."

"Ah... eu sempre digo... você me conhece bem demais..."- parou então sorriu estendendo a cueca com as mãos. - "E isso parece que segura alguma coisa little?".

"Gina!" - exclamou Colin, rindo sem deixar de perceber que ela tinha razão.

"Aprendi tudo com você, miguim!"- falou já se aproximando para abraçá-lo então foram para o quarto da ruiva rindo de toda a confusão da carta.

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"Pronto... tava só com mau contato..." – falou Draco já se distanciando da caixa de fusíveis parecendo sem jeito.

"Putz.. se eu soubesse onde ficava eu teria arrumado..." – falou Harry mentindo com a cara mais lavada após ter ido nesta mesma caixa desencaixar o fusível que Draco acabara de arrumar. - "Foi mal te acordar" - falou já se virando pra entrar na casa novamente.

"Ô... dá um tempo aê, Harry"- falou rapidamente ao ver o amigo se aproximando da porta. - "Eu queria conversar com você...".

"Fala aê..." - disse em tom leve por já desconfiar que o loiro queria pedir desculpas. - "Que cara é essa, Draco... você engravidou a Pansy?"- brincou tentando encorajá-lo a falar e demonstrar que não estava chateado. A verdade é que sabia muito bem porque Draco estava agindo diferente durante o mês que se passara e há muito já havia se arrependido de ter aceitado fazer o papel principal da missão de deixar o Draco louco de ciúmes. Sentia falta de seu outro melhor amigo.

"A Pansy?... Deus me livre..." - respondeu com um sorriso meio sem graça então depois de um segundo falou logo o que queria desde que percebeu que estava agindo como um idiota. - "Cara.. foi mal o jeito que eu estou nos últimos tempos... eu não sei o que aconteceu...".

"De boa, Draco... esquece... eu mesmo não estou nos meus melhores dias...".

Draco se encostou ao corrimão sorrindo com o canto da boca. - "É.. o boato é que aquela guria que você tá ensinando já te deu quinze foras" - continuou, com a certeza de que a amizade deles em nada havia sido abalada pela sua estupidez.

"QUINZE? Foram só cinco!"- respondeu ultrajado.

"Mesmo assim, Potty"- brincou com o apelido que usava quando estava zoando o amigo. - "Parece que você está perdendo o jeito... Qual é o problema?".

"Sei lá! Aquela mulher parece que é maluca! É quente uma hora e frio na outra! Eu sei que ela quer ficar comigo e ela fica nessa merda...".

"Vai desistir?".

Harry sorriu sarcasticamente. - "Até parece... aquela ali não escapa de jeito nenhum".

"Hum...vai lá então, Zé gatão!".

Harry riu um pouco do apelido então viu a brecha que ele precisava pra sondar o que Draco estava sentindo em relação a Gina. - "Ihh, escreve aí, ela já é minha! Ei.. mas e você e a Pansy?".

"Putz, nem fala na Pansy.. to até vendo, ela vai ficar insuportável agora que a gente acabou...".

"Acabou? Ué, eu vi vocês juntos ontem no The Sin...".

"É...eu dei o fora quando fui deixá-la em casa... ela não parava de me encher o saco depois que eu a chamei de Gi.. de outro nome"- consertou nervosamente, perdendo por pouco o sorriso de quem sabia demais de Harry, que havia ouvido muito bem o nome que ele ia dizer.

"hieheiehei você chamou a Pansy de outro nome? Putzz"- falou ainda rindo sabendo que a resposta poderia deixar uma ruiva muito feliz.

"Putz mesmo! Pior que foi depois de um puta beijo...Ainda bem que ela não entendeu direito o que eu disse..."- respondeu rindo e balançando a cabeça em negativo como se zombasse de si mesmo. "Mas foi melhor.. estando com a Pansy eu nunca podia ficar com quem eu queria"- continuou lembrando nitidamente de Gina rindo com os amigos enquanto ele tinha que ficar carregando Pansy pendurada no pescoço dele a noite inteira. - "Não que eu possa ficar agora também..."- murmurou mais pra si mesmo.

"Ué.. porque não pode? Não tem nada que impeça agora..."- perguntou Harry querendo arrancar de Draco o máximo possível.

"É complicado..."- ficou alguns segundos olhando para um ponto à sua frente pensando se deveria contar seu segredo para o amigo, mas então refutou a hipótese temendo a reação que receberia. - "Vamo entrar? Já tô morrendo de fome".

Sabendo que não era a hora de tentar saber mais do loiro, Harry sorriu. - "Bora... meu estômago já tá aprendendo a falar aqui! Desde ontem à noite eu não como nada!".

"Não come, né? Porque beber...".

_fefysssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"Nossa mãe... agora que o nervosismo passou a ressaca voltou todinha..." – resmungou Gina pegando dois copos enormes no armário. - "Eu quero morrer, Colin".

"Fica registrado aí que se eu pudesse mexer minha cabeça eu ia rir da nossa cara, miga"- resmungou de volta sentando na cadeira enquanto a amiga vinha com um copão dentro do outro em uma mão, um potinho de efervescente debaixo do braço e uma garrafa de água na outra mão. - "Dá aqui que eu te ajudo"- falou pegando a garrafa e os copos.

"Cruzes, Colin! Quem foi que teve a idéia idiota de tomar aquele porre? Minha cabeça tá doendo tanto que a idéia de guilhotina tá parecendo até agradável"- falou alcançando dois comprimidos de dorflex enquanto Colin preparava a água com o efervescente pro estômago. - "Tó aqui, miguim..."- entregou o comprimido então levou um à boca e engoliu com a ajuda da água que soltava bolhinhas animadamente (**n/a: **isso mesmo.. na minha fic águas podem ser animadas!).

"Humpf..." - resmungou Colin após beber o último gole da sua última esperança de melhorar daquela ressaca dos infernos. - "Pelo menos você não fez nenhuma besteira, miga..."- continuaria a falar, mas recebeu aquele olhar da ruiva. – "Tá, tá, mas você conseguiu pegar a carta de volta sem traumas..."- continuou provocando mais resmungos da amiga que falava veementemente estar traumatizada pro resto da vida com armários. - "Pior sou eu que achei esse telefone aqui que coincide com o de uma pessoa que me ligou duas vezes só na última hora! E eu não lembro quem é! Vai que o cara é o mapa do inferno, miga? Ou pior! Vai que é uma mulher!".

"Não Colin.. num é possível que você ficou tão bêbado que ficou até hetero!".

"Tomara miga... Ave Maria, será que eu fiquei com uma mulher?"- murmurou com os olhos arregalados.

"Você vai ter que atender pra descobrir, Colin... mas eu lembro que você tava na maior troca de indiretas com o barmen que era muito gato... vai que era ele?".

"O Evan? Será? Nossa, será que ele me deu bola bêbado? Ainda mais que se eu estivesse com essa cara de agora, enquanto eu ainda estava bêbado, o mapa do inferno era eu!".

"Quem é mapa do inferno?"- perguntou Harry que entrava na cozinha seguido de Draco que naquele momento ainda estava apenas com a calça do pijama.

_Ave Mariiiiiiia, que barriga é essa! Eu num canso de olhar pra essa maravilha... dá pra lavar as cuecas dele ali! _– pensava olhando indiscretamente pra barriga de Draco e lembrando da sua nova obsessão: cuecas do Draco.

"Eu..."- respondeu Colin desanimadamente. - "Algum de vocês lembra de ter me visto com uma mulher?"- perguntou se preparando para o pior.

"Não sei, Colin... nem lembro direito como a gente pegou aquele táxi".

"Até a hora que eu saí você estava com o barman"- respondeu Draco tentando arrumar pelo menos um pouco o cabelo que só não estava mais louco que o de Harry, inconsciente de que Gina naquele instante só tinha olhos para sua barriga. (**n/a: **fefs cai no chão)

"Não, mas eu estava de _estava_ ou estava de só estar perto do outro lado do balcão?" – perguntou Colin num pulo pra depois parar fazendo careta ao sentir sua cabeça explodir.

"Você não tava do outro lado do balcão quando eu vi não..." – respondeu Draco parecendo estar ligeiramente sem graça.

"Sério?", perguntou esquecendo totalmente de sua cabeça então virou-se para Gina a tirando de sua admiração abdominal profunda e detalhada. - "Miga! Ainda tem esperança pra mim! E se foi ele mesmo que ligou eu não devia estar o mapa! Uau! Até fiquei com coragem dirigir pra casa agora!"- exclamou já saindo da cozinha para procurar sua chave.

"Oba... vou aproveitar e pedir carona até a boate pra buscar o meu carro".

"Vou acordar o Zabine pra ver se ele quer ir logo também"- disse Gina já saindo mas foi parada por Draco.

"Não, Gina, deixa que eu chamo o Zabine..."- falou sentindo-se incomodado em deixar Gina acordar o outro. - "Vai pedindo alguma coisa pra gente comer".

"Não, fica aí com a Gina, Draco... eu chamo o Zabine"- falou Harry já alcançando a porta. -"Eu tenho que pegar minhas coisas na sala".

"Beleza... mas porque você não fica aí, Harry? A gente vai pedir comida agora".

"Não... eu tinha combinado de estudar a unidade nova de química com a Paty hoje porque eu ia furar ontem à noite"- respondeu, então sorriu de uma jeito de quem vai aprontar. - "O que ela não sabe é que a biblioteca vai ser pintada hoje, aí ela vai ter que aceitar ir lá pra casa porque tem teste sobre a unidade na segunda-feira".

"Ê, Harry, se deu bem!"- brincou Gina. - "Convence ela de vir pra cá depois!".

"É"- concordou Draco. - "O Fred e o George vão fazer uma reunião aqui hoje... e você sabe como são as reuniões dos gêmeos, né?".

"Beleza..." - falou sorrindo. - "Vou ver se a convenço...".

"Convence quem de quê?"- perguntou Colin chegando na cozinha para se despedir.

"A Paty de vir pra festa dos gêmeos hoje... você vem, né, Colin?"- perguntou Gina.

"Lógico... quem é que perde uma festa dos gêmeos?".

_fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"DRACOOO! ATENDE O INTERFONE!", gritou Gina da porta do quarto enrolada numa toalha da Cinderela recebendo o mais puro silêncio como resposta. _Ai que droga... se eu não for logo, o cara vai embora com a minha comidinha! Que fome..._

Sem dar atenção ao frio que estava sentindo ou ao fato de estar molhando tudo por onde passava por não ter tido tempo de se secar direito ela desceu as escadas correndo e foi até a cozinha. _Ô chãozinho gelado! _

Pegou o interfone já tremendo de frio. - "Alô? Humrum..."- aperta no botão pra abrir o portão. - "Abriu?"- recebendo a resposta positiva voltou a colocar o telefone no gancho. _Ô droga.. eu não posso abrir a porta desse jeito.. onde que tá o Draco?_

"Gina foi você que abriu o...?"- falou Draco entrando na cozinha descontraidamente se deparando com a ruiva enrolada apenas em uma toalha com os cabelos molhados e pingos de água no rosto e nos ombros. Lembrado-se instantaneamente de Gina dançando colada ao seu corpo, Draco abandonou qualquer resolução que havia feito no sentido de não conquistar a irmã de criação então inclinou a cabeça de um jeito sedutor e descarado com o cabelo caindo um pouco no rosto, sentindo seus olhos escurecerem em luxúria que a semanas tentava reprimir. Naquele momento a confusão que sentia... toda a culpa e ciúmes estavam esquecidos. Naquele momento somente existia ele e a mulher que ele queria. Sem complicações...sem pensamentos... sem convenções morais...

"Ui!"- deu um pulo desajeitado ao ver o loiro que procurava na porta da cozinha. - "Foi... onde você tava? Tive que sair correndo do banho pra atender!".

"Lá fora dando comida pros cachorros..."- respondeu sem tirar os olhos de Gina, perdendo todo e qualquer senso do que é certo e errado. - "Hoje é a folga do Hagrid também...".

Vários pensamentos passavam em um ritmo desvairado na cabeça de Gina enquanto ela tentava controlar sua respiração que já estava em um ritmo anormal então sem ao menos um pensamento consciente a comandando neste sentido a ruiva olhou de volta com uma intensidade que rivalizava o olhar de Draco.

Ambos sentiram sua respiração faltar no momento em que os olhares se encontraram e não era necessário falar nada para que ambos soubessem que tudo havia mudado e um novo tipo de cumplicidade os ligava: a cumplicidade entre aqueles que querem o que lhes é proibido.

Antes que algo pudesse ser feito por qualquer um, a campainha ao tocar pela quinta vez os tirou da reveria e a realidade mais uma vez voltou a os separar.

"Er.. eu vou ahn... me trocar.. é, vou me trocar"- falou já caminhando em direção à porta que Draco estava sem, contudo, ter coragem de olhar para o loiro.

Sem responder nada Draco simplesmente ficou parado até que pela sexta vez a campainha tocou, lembrando-no que deveria pegar a comida. Passando as mãos no cabelo de um jeito que somente Gina saberia que era um sinal de que ele estava confuso, o loiro foi finalmente atender a porta.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"Humpf... aposto que você sabia disso"- resmunga Paty andando de braços cruzados carregando a mochila que Harry havia se oferecido para levar, indignada por ter encontrado a biblioteca fechada.

Ele só sorri com o canto da boca então dá dois passos mais rápidos e abre a porta do carro. "Mademoseile...".

Ela revira os olhos em sinal de impaciência e faz uma careta, que aos olhos do Harry mais parecia um biquinho de criança emburrada, então entra no carro.

Ele entra no carro então liga o som que começa a tocar Puddle of Mud.

"Você gosta de Puddle of Mud?"- pergunta ela parecendo estar surpresa.

"Gosto, por que?" – perguntou ainda com aquele sorriso de quem sabe demais, que ele sabe que a irrita.

"Nada... achava que você gostava de dance, sei lá..." – responde meio a contragosto em admitir que tinha a impressão errada dele.

Ele só responde com mais daquele sorriso pensando Harry 1, Paty 0...

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"ô, consciência" – dizia Dory envolta de escuro absoluto. – "Eu morri?"

"Heihe, cought, cough! Hieehieh, ai! Cough, engasguei, me ajuda!"- fala Gina com o rosto vermelho de tanto rir entregando o copo de coca-cola para o Draco segurar.

Ele pega o copo rindo um pouco do filme e da ruiva então começa a bater de leve nas costas de Gina que ainda tosse e ri ao mesmo tempo da Dory e do Marlin fugindo de um peixe luminioso. - "Pronto?"- pergunta quando ela pára de tossir.

"Pronto, heieuie, ai, quase morri...".

"Só você mesmo pra rir assim na terceira vez que está assistindo 'Procurando Nemo'".

"É uma comédia de ótima qualidade"- responde fingindo indignação enquanto tenta enrolar com os pauzinhos o yakissoba dentro da caixinha.

Ele olha pra ela sorrindo então continua. – "Eu não discordo disso, mas já é a terceira vez que você tá vendo".

"E você devia agradecer por eu estar te acompanhando agora que finalmente aceitou ver!"- falou então e conseguiu enrolar o yakissoba com sucesso voltando a olhar para Draco com uma expressão triunfante. - "Não disse que sabia comer com o pauzinho?".

"Disse.."- Draco riu, então ficou com uma expressão de quem ia aprontar e bateu com o garfo nos pauzinhos que ela segurava derrubando tudo.

"DRACO!"- gritou surpresa com a atitude inesperada do loiro mas estava sorridente.

"Deixa eu te ajudar aqui Gina... eu já comi o meu inteiro com o garfo e você não conseguiu nem a metade com os pauzinhos."- falou enquanto pegava a caixinha da mão de Gina.

Ela ficou olhando pra ele sorridente sem entender bem o que ele faria, mas adorando ter esse Draco de volta então quando voltou à realidade tinha um garfo cheio de macarrão com legumes à sua frente e o príncipe de seus sonhos o segurando com a sobrancelha erguida como se perguntasse o que ela estava pensando. Dando somente um sorriso tímido em resposta ela abriu a boca aceitando o aviãozinho ao mesmo tempo em que tentava controlar sua face vermelha de vergonha. Procurando Nemo totalmente esquecido..,

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"Sério? Eu também adoro Good Charlotte!"- falou Paty mais empolgada do que Harry alguma vez havia visto.

"Humrum, o som deles é muito bom e as letras então...".

"São perfeitas!"- completou para ele sorrindo e parecendo estar vendo um Harry totalmente diferente, então enquanto ele estacionava o carro uma almofada enorme pousou no pára-brisa do carro. Ela ergue as sobrancelhas olhando pra ele. - "Você tem almofadas voadoras no terreno da sua casa?".

"Não..."- responde olhando pela parte descoberta do pára-brisa vendo uma cena quase cômica, então vira pra Paty rindo um pouco e parecendo ligeiramente sem graça. - "Mas tem a Kelly e o Sirius... Vamos?"- falou, saindo do carro.

"GERENTE DO BANCO, SIRIUS BLACK? VOCÊ QUER QUE EU ACREDITE QUE ESSE NÚMERO..."- joga uma jaqueta de couro pela sacada. - "É DA SUA GERENTE DE BANCO?".

Paty arregalou os olhos e virou para Harry com uma expressão que dizia claramente que ela não sabia como agir e pensava que a situação era seríssima. Perguntava-se também como eles não estavam escutando a briga desde o portão da casa, mas ao ver a cara quase risonha do Harry ela relaxou um pouco.

"KELLY!"- berrou Sirius, enquanto desviava de mais almofadas, também meio risonho como se estivesse se divertindo em ver o gênio explosivo da noiva. - "EU JURO QUE ESSA AMANDA NÃO É AQUELA COLEGA ANTIGA DA FACULDADE!"- falou enquanto ela gritava que não era idiota e jogava mais almofadas pela sacada principal da mansão. - "BABY, DEIXA EU ENTRAR, VAI! EU VOU TE PROVAR QUE ELA NÃO É A AMANDA QUE VOCÊ TÁ PENSANDO!".

Ao ouvir o apelido, ela se abaixou um pouco então reapareceu com o par de sapatos que calçava, nas mãos e jogou um deles na direção do Sirius que desviou por pouco. - "NÃO ME CHAMA DE BABY!".

"Ê, Sirius..."- falou Harry sorrindo enquanto passava pra entrar na casa, recebendo um sorriso maroto do padrinho, então puxou Paty pela mão que se deixou levar atônita com toda a cena parecendo nem perceber o toque mais íntimo. - "Vamos lá pro meu quarto, Paty".

"BABY, CALMA, ME ESCUTA"- Sirius pega o papel dentro da jaqueta e rasga. - "TÁ VENDO? JÁ ATÉ RASGUEI, AGORA ME DEIXA ENTRAR AÍ PRA TE MOSTRAR QUE VOCÊ É A ÚNICA QUE EU QUERO!".

Ela joga o outro sapato se descabelando no processo então berra. - "SE ERA SUA GERENTE DE BANCO, AGORA COMO VOCÊ VAI RESOLVER O QUE PRECISAVA? IDIOTA!".

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"Pronto, Draco"- falou Gina entrando na sala de televisão novamente. - "Da próxima vez você que vai ter que arrumar tudo".

"Ô ruivinha preguiçosa, qual é o grande trabalho em jogar fora as caixas do china in Box?"- perguntou rindo da conhecida preguiça de final de semana da ruiva.

"_Você_ sujou _dois _talheres!"- respondeu afrontada, mas sorrindo por causa do apelido. _Ruivinha.. que fofo.. adoro quando ele me chama assim..._

"Humm, agora entendi toda a sua vontade de comer com os pauzi..."- foi interrompido por uma almofada batendo de leve no seu rosto. Ficou de boca aberta sem acreditar na almofadada que tinha levado. - "Eu _ia_ comprar mais tarde sorvete da Hagen Daz de cookies pra você, mas depois dessa pancada eu não vou conseguir dirigir".

A cada palavra depois de sorvete o beicinho de Gina aumentava diante da possibilidade de ter perdido a chance de comer sorvete da Hagen Daz. _Com cookies! Era tudo que eu precisava! _- "Ah não, ah não! Não fui eu, Draco! Foi a almofada que ficou com vontade de te dar um beijo! Eu juro!". _Na verdade sou eu que quero te dar um beijo.. mas do jeito que você é lindo até a almofada deve querer também._

"Ah... agora eu já estou muito machucado pelo romantismo da almofada..."- falou continuando a brincadeira e se deitando no sofá pra mostrar que estava mal, deixando neste processo um pedaço da barriga perfeita aparecendo e...

_Aimmmm essa aí é branca! Ai..Será que é do mesmo jeito da cueca preta? _– pensava distraidamente até que sentiu o olhar do loiro em si com uma expressão que dizia que ele estava curioso em saber porque ela estava olhando como uma louca pra barriga dele.

Piscando duas vezes pra sair do estado hipnótico causado pela cueca ela começou a implorar choramingando. - "Please, Draco? Pleeeease? Agora que você falou do sorvete eu vou ficar pensando nisso! Vaaaaaiii vai lá pegar meu sorvetinho, vaiii? Eu vou com você e aí a gente come casquinha andando!".

""Humm... deixa eu ver... o que eu ganho com isso?".

_Eu.. eu todinha e mais metade de mim de brinde_... "Você ganha a chance de me fazer mais um favor"- falou Gina com a cara mais marota pela cara de pau que estava tendo.

"Ah é? Fazendo esse favor eu ganho a oportunidade imperdível de te fazer outro favor?".

"Humrum!"- disse com o sorriso mais meigo. - "E eu vou ser grata pro resto da minha vida!".

Ele ficou rindo um pouco então balançou a cabeça. Os dois sabiam que ele nunca conseguiria dizer não para aquele sorriso.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Depois de três horas de estudo sem descanso os dois finalmente haviam acabado toda a matéria do teste de segunda-feira e arrumavam a bagunça de papéis e livros no chão e na cama, onde preferiram estudar depois de uma hora e meia sentados à mesa.

Harry tinha que controlar o sorriso toda hora que sua mão encostava na de Paty ao tentarem pegar o mesmo papel e percebia que isso era o que procurava e nunca havia sentido com nenhuma outra garota. Paty, por sua vez, agradecia a todos os deuses por ter passado um pó no rosto que disfarçava sua face corada só por estar perto do jogador de basquete. Não que ela tivesse se arrumado pra encontrá-lo ou algo assim...

Mas ela tinha que confessar que agora que havia visto que ele não era o garoto popular e esnobe que ela havia pensado e sim um adolescente normal, tudo parecia mais fácil entre eles. E saber que ele havia perdido os pais quando tinha somente um ano de idade e vivia com um padrinho meio louco definitivamente a obrigou a ver que a vida dele não era a perfeição que ela imaginara.

Quando ela abriu a mochila pra colocar os livros ele pode ver um que chamou sua atenção.- "Você tá lendo 'O mundo de Sofia'? Eu tentei ler quando tinha uns 14 anos, mas aí desisti".

Ela sorriu um pouco e então respondeu. - "Aconteceu a mesma coisa comigo, mas agora eu recomecei a ler e não entendo como é que eu tive coragem de parar antes. Acho que é porque eu não entendia direito as coisas quando era mais nova. Você devia tentar ler de novo agora...".

"É... talvez eu tente... mas não sei não, eu lembro que achei meio chato".

"Se você ler e não gostar eu te recompenso pelo esforço, que tal?"- propôs sem acreditar na própria ousadia.

"Humm, agora eu já tenho o incentivo ideal pra ler"- sorriu de canto de boca. - "E não gostar...".

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Dirigindo há quinze minutos no estacionamento enorme do shopping atrás de uma vaga a menos de um quilômetro da porta Draco estava começando a ficar impaciente. - "Por quê eu concordei em fazer isso mesmo?".

"Porque você me ama e eu dei meu sorriso infalível"- respondeu, então diante da careta dele ela continuou. - "Aww, Draco, foi sabe que é o único que eu confio o bastante pra fazer isso comigo".

"Humrum... sei... Eu sou o único que concordaria com isso além dos gêmeos e do Harry você quer dizer, né?".

"Hieuheiehei... é... e eles ficariam fazendo piadinhas sobre piercing perto da mamãe só pra me deixar louca... e o Colin definitivamente também faria isso...".

"Aí eu sobrei como a última opção"- falou meio rabugento.

"Não... Você é a primeira opção porque além de não me zoar na frente da mamãe é o único que vai segurar a minha mão e depois me comprar meu sorvetinho. Agora seja fofo e estaciona o carro enquanto eu vou logo lá escolhendo minha jóia, tá?"- falou descendo do carro antes que ele pudesse responder.

O loiro ficou olhando ela se distanciando até ouvir a buzinada do carro de trás. Passou a primeira marcha e o carro recomeçou a andar. - "Até agora não sei porque estou concordando com isso" - murmurou sabendo que a resposta era que ele estava doido pra ver o piercing na barriga de Gina, que ele recentemente havia descoberto ser perfeita.

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssss_

"Então eu posso te pegar na sua casa às oito e meia?"- perguntou Harry ainda sem acreditar que ela havia concordado em ir à festa com ele.

"Pode Harry, mas isso não é um encontro nem nada e..."- parou de falar ao ouvir sons de beijos e pequenas risadas vindo da sala que eles se aproximavam para ir embora então, antes que ela ou Harry tivessem a idéia de dar meia volta e sair pela cozinha eles já haviam chegado na sala.

Uma Kelly muito descabelada aparece de detrás do sofá e assopra o cabelo do rosto. - "Hehe.. oi... desculpa pela confusão de hoje cedo".

"Ah... er... não tem nada... er.. é normal, hehe"- responde Paty meio sem graça.

"Ui.. Pára Sirius!" - começa a rir porque ele faz cócegas nela e eles acabam caindo no chão. - "Pára! Ela vai achar que você é doido!".

"Ela vai achar que _você_ é doida, baby, não eu".

"Que absurdo!" - dá um tapa de leve nele então volta a olhar para Paty que parece não saber se ria como Harry fazia, ou se ficava séria como achava que deveria. - "É ele que me deixa doida, viu, linda? E já vai se acostumando porque o Harry é igualzinho ao padrinho dele! Ai Sirius!" - riu antes de voltar pra detrás do sofá com o noivo sem ver o vermelho bombeiro que tingia a face de Paty.

Percebendo a deixa, Harry só murmura sabendo que a garota escutaria. - "É, vai se acostumando" - sorriu como se não tivesse dito nada vendo a expressão abismada de Paty, então pegou na mão dela como se nada houvesse acontecido. - "Vamos?".

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"Er.. eu gostei dessa..."- faz uma careta porque mais uma vez o cara da loja invadia seu espaço pessoal se encostando nela desnecessariamente. - "Dessa aqui também... ahn. Você pode me dar mais espaço, por favor?"- perguntou, já sentindo seu humor mudar drasticamente, então sentiu braços firmes a envolverem pela cintura. Sentiu-se tonta por um milésimo de segundo então, quando percebeu que estava se deixando abraçar por um estranho, ia começar a se distanciar quando ouviu a voz que a enlouquecia a fazendo ficar estática.

"Já escolheu a jóia que você quer, ruivinha?"- Draco murmurou bem perto do pescoço de Gina a fazendo até esquecer onde estava enquanto encarava o vendedor da loja como se o desafiasse a chegar perto da ruiva novamente.

"Erm... hahã... achei aquela ali fofa". _Achei aquela ali fofa? Achei aquela ali fofa? Toma jeito Gina, é só uma abraço, não precisa agir como uma abestada só porque um Deus loiro, cheiroso, dono das cuecas mais maravilhosas está te abraçando e falando tão perto do seu pescoço. Aimmm..._ - Se forçou a voltar à realidade e então percebeu que Draco estava fazendo isso pra afastar qualquer homem da loja já que nenhum seria doido de fazê-lo com ele ali.

"Vai ficar lindo no seu umbigo"- falou ainda em tom baixo passando a mão de leve no umbigo de Gina por cima da roupa, fazendo o papel perfeito de namorado apaixonado e conduzindo maravilhosamente a ruiva à insanidade.

_Meu Deus... me ajuda... eu vou morrer... ai que calorrr – _pensou, já perdendo a força nas pernas então o mesmo vendedor que a irritava minutos atrás a chamou pra sala em que o piercing seria feito dizendo que como o cliente daquele horário havia furado ela poderia ser atendida naquele horário mesmo ao invés de esperar pelo que tinha marcado. - "Ah tá bom..."- falou ainda um pouco sem ar, mas voltando a pensar direito quando Draco soltou sua cintura para deixá-la andar.

Quando iam entrar na saleta, entretanto, o vendedor tentou dificultar a entrada de Draco. - "Só é permitido entrar quem vai fazer o piercing".

"Desde quando?"- perguntou Draco demonstrando já certa irritação. Não acreditava na cara de pau daquele vendedor que obviamente tinha inventado essa regra já que na semana anterior ele havia ido naquela loja e entrado na sala com a Hermione que queria fazer uma surpresa pro Ron.

"Desde hoje"- respondeu o vendedor que sorriu de canto de boca e continuou. - "Questões de higiene... você sabe, né?".

"Então você não deveria entrar também... por questões de higiene..."- respondeu com sarcasmo então ficaram se encarando. Gina ficou boquiaberta diante do show barato de matcho man então puxou Draco o fazendo olhar pra ela.

"Draco..."- falou com cara de cachorrinho perdido, pedindo com os olhos pra ele deixar ela entrar logo e fazer o piercing, mas Draco apertou um pouco a sua mão em um sinal de possessividade. Era simples: se ele não entrasse, ela não entraria.

Vendo a teimosia do loiro e que eles obviamente eram namorados, o vendedor deixou essa competitividade momentânea de lado sabendo que se perdesse um cliente o dono da loja não acharia interessante. - "Tudo bem, vou fazer uma exceção já que o dono da loja não está aqui agora".

Gina sorriu alegremente, mas Draco continuou emburrado, então, quando entraram na saleta ele murmurou pra si mesmo. - "Sei...".

"Pode deitar aqui na maca..."- falou, apontando pra maca enquanto pegava a bandeja com os instrumentos esterilizados então começou a abrir a embalagem da agulha fazendo Gina ficar ligeiramente pálida.

Sentindo a mão de Gina ficar gelada Draco a apertou para lembrá-la de que ele estava ali e então ela sorriu nervosamente.

"Dá pra você levantar um pouco a blusa?"- perguntou o vendedor já se aproximando para ajudá-la nessa tarefa, mas Draco rapidamente estava ao seu lado o fazendo. Tudo bem, era desnecessário, mas antes ele que o vendedor, não é?

Murmurando algo como 'riquinho idiota' o cara se virou novamente então alcançou um vidrinho e um bolinho de algodão que colocou na ponta de uma espécie de pinça. Se forçando a parar de olhar pra barriga de Gina, Draco lembrou que antes de colocar o piercing na Hermione haviam passado antiséptico no local então pensando na possibilidade daquele cara passar algo na barriga que ele estava louco pra tocar Draco não se segurou.

Precisava mostrar que aquela ruivinha estava fora de alcance, então, antes que Gina pudesse ter qualquer reação além de arregalar os olhos, ele beijou seu o umbigo e depois se aproximou do rosto dela. - "Não vai doer nada, tá?".

_Anh.. uh. Er.. ahnn... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

"Eu preciso de espaço pra trabalhar..."- falou irritado já com o algodão embebido em anti-séptico tentando se aproximar da maca.

Draco encarou o vendedor novamente então voltou seu olhar pra Gina que há muito tempo havia perdido a habilidade da falar diante de suas atitudes e aproximou seu rosto do dela como se fosse beijá-la. E de fato beijou, mas de leve, beeeem ao lado da boca da ruiva de modo que o vendedor achasse que havia beijado na boca, já que era seu namorado.

Se alguém perguntasse para Gina se furar o umbigo dói ela não saberia responder porque antes mesmo de passarem o anti-séptico ela já estava visitando o láláland, com o sorriso mais idiota no rosto.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"Paty mutchatcha!"- brinca Fred apontando pra acompanhante do Harry que parecia bem animada diante do prospecto de tomar a tequila em cima da mesa enquanto Harry argumentava que era melhor não fazer isso, embora não parecesse muito empenhado em realmente fazê-la desistir.

"La tequila no puede esperar!"- berra George pulando de cima da mesa. - "Deixa ela, Harry! Eu já te devolvo"- falou colocando o enorme chapéu de mexicano, que apenas diferenciava do de Fred por ser vermelho enquanto o do outro era verde, na cabeça de Harry e ajudava a loirinha a sentar em cima da mesa.

Vendo a cara risonha de Harry, Fred pisca de cima da mesa como se quisesse dizer 'agora vê se conquista essa mulher', então vira pegando um pedaço de limão ao mesmo tempo em que George some em cima da mesa novamente e pega o sal.

"Você lambe o sal...".

"Engole a tequila...".

"Chupa o limão..."- falaram se completando como se tomava uma dose de tequila então terminaram juntos. - "...E agarra o Harry!".

"Quê?"- perguntou Paty sem acreditar que havia ouvido a última parte. Será que todos sabiam que ela estava ligeiramente atraída?

"Se agarra...".

"No Harry, senão...".

"Você cai!"- falaram juntos, olhando com aquela cara de quem estava aprontando.

Draco olha a cena tomando um pouco do ponche 'apimentadíssimo' da festa, que só o aroma era capaz de deixar uma pessoa bêbada então quase engasga de rir ao ver a cara da loirinha ao tomar a tequila e chupar o limão ao som de todos na casa berrando "Vai! Vai! Vai!". Ao olhar pro outro lado da sala e ver o que seu tio aprontava teve que ir pegar mais um pouco de ponche e ver a cena mais de perto.

Sirius Black, o único adulto convidado pras festas dos gêmeos pelo fato de ter ainda menos juízo que os dois ruivos, havia subido num 'palco', que na verdade era a cômoda de estimação de Moly, com a camisa social aberta e a gravata solta dos lados, usando um chapéu similar ao dos gêmeos na cor preta, mostrando que estava completamente louco ou tinha acabado de ter uma conversa bem interessante com a noiva... ou os dois...

Ao chegar mais perto, Draco pôde ouvir o que Sirius berrava então teve que rir. Ele estava leiloando os convidados da festa! Draco nunca saberia o que ele disse pra convencê-los disso, mas tinha certeza de que a tequila dos gêmeos tinha sido um elemento essencial de persuasão.

Ao ver o próximo prêmio a ser leiloado e a expressão sorridente de Blaize Zabine, Draco balançou a cabeça incapaz de parar de rir. Ao que parecia, a festa dos gêmeos, como em todas as outras ocasiões, tinha um propósito: desencalhar os casos sem solução Blaize versus Sabrina e Harry versus Paty... Talvez ele devesse ter comentado sua obsessão por Gina? Nah... isso certamente não acabaria bem...

"Dou-lhe uma..."- falou Sirius, encarando todos que tentavam abrir a boca pra dar mais um lance como se avisasse que era melhor ficar calado. - "Dou-lhe duas... vamos lá, vamos lá... Dou-lhe três... Vendida a linda Sabrina pro cavalheiro ali do canto"- falou piscando pro Blaize mais ou menos do jeito que Fred havia feito com Harry.

Draco tomava mais um gole do ponche já se sentindo mais leve enquanto olhava Blaize chamar seu prêmio pra uma dança até que uma mão tocou seu ombro. - "Aww, Draquinho... eu vou lá em cima, o que você acha de me arrematar, hein? Aí você pode me arrematar de verdade lá em cima... pelos velhos tempos"- falou Pansy com sua característica voz irritante na tentativa de ser sedutora.

Perguntando-se por que algum dia já tinha namorado a Pansy, Draco apenas se afastou um pouco então falou do modo mais educado possível que não estava interessado e que precisava ir ao banheiro.

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"Mentira!"- falava Gina com os olhos arregalados de animação sentada na tampa da privada olhando pra Hermione que estava quase deitada na banheira. "Ai que liiindo! Nossa, miga que inveja, ele falou isso pra você depois? Nunca pensei que o Ron era romântico assim..."- falou Gina depois de meia hora trancada no banheiro com a amiga que contava com uma expressão sonhadora como havia sido a sua primeira vez.

"Pois é, Gina...tô boba até agora... pior foi chegar hoje na hora do almoço em casa com a cara mais lavada e eu simplesmente não consigo parar de sorrir".

"É, eu percebi esse detalhe quando vocês chegaram hoje... nem sabia que os dentes do meu irmão eram tão brancos!"- falou rindo, sendo acompanhada por Hermione então parou com um suspiro. - "Ai Mione... o que vocês têm é tão lindo... e foi tudo tão romântico... eu também quero minha primeira vez com o homem que eu amo, mas pelo jeito que as coisas são eu vou morrer virgem!".

"Ah, que isso, miga... o Michael tá super fofo com você..."- falou Hermione lembrando do que Gina havia dito sobre a tarde que ela tinha tido com Draco tendo o cuidado de chamá-lo por outro nome para o caso de alguém escutar a conversa.

"Ele tá é querendo me deixar louca isso sim... e conseguindo..."- falou sem conseguir conter o sorriso ao lembrar de Draco. - "Você viu a carta que eu escrevi pra ele.. Se aquilo não é prova de insanidade eu não sei mais o que é!".

"Mas não é isso que todos os apaixonados são? Loucos?".

"É..." - falou Gina suspirando. - "Eu só sei que a cada dia que passa eu fico mais louca por ele.. miga.. fala sério.. o Michael é sexy de morrer... e é carinhoso e.. aiai.. nem sei descrever. Quando ele olha pra mim.. encosta em mim parece.. parece.. Ahhhh". – deu um semi-grito pra explicar o que sentia sem precisar de palavras.

Rindo um pouco da reação da amiga Hermione acenou com a cabeça. - "Eu te entendo perfeitamente... em falar nisso vamos sair daqui? To morrendo de saudade do meu Ron".

"Ai sua prega! Vai ficar me fazendo inveja beijando quem você gosta enquanto eu não posso, vai!"- falou Gina rindo já se levantando pra sair do banheiro.

"Desculpa Gina eu não consigo me conter!" - falou então sorriu ainda mais. - "Oba! E ainda vou poder contar tuuudo de novo pro Colin... Em falar nisso, cadê ele? Ele dispensou uma festa dos gêmeos?".

"Pois é... imagina por que? Na tabela do Colin, Evans definitivamente valem mais que festa".

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssss_

Puto da vida por ter dado com a cara na porta fechada do banheiro do seu próprio quarto Draco foi pro da suíte principal, pois sabia que nenhum dos convidados se atreveria a invadir o quarto dos Sr. e Sra. Weasley. Chegando lá, entretanto, ficou surpreso em perceber que de fato alguém _tinha_ tido essa cara de pau.

Resoluto em tirar qualquer convidado que fosse da suíte de seus pais, Draco se aproximou da porta, mas segundos antes de bater na porta ouviu a voz que tão bem conhecia.

"**Ai Mione.. o que vocês têm é tão lindo... e foi tudo tão romântico.. eu também quero minha primeira vez com o homem que eu amo mas pelo jeito que as coisas são eu vou morrer virgem!".**

"**Ah, que isso, miga... o Michael tá super fofo com você...".**

"**Ele tá é querendo me deixar louca isso sim... e conseguindo..." - **Draco podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz o que o deixou extremamente irritado. Michael? Quem era Michael? Porque Gina nunca havia comentado sobre esse cara? Michael não era o nome de parceiro de laboratório de Gina? O que estava acontecendo entre eles se ela estava apaixonada por outro e por que? Porque diabos isso o deixava tão enfurecido? Ele estava só atraído pela ruiva, não é? Não era nada demais. **"Você viu a carta que eu escrevi pra ele.. Se aquilo não é prova de insanidade eu não sei mais o que é!" - **Sentindo seu sangue ferver de ciúmes Draco precisava sair dali, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia parar de ouvir a conversa.

"**Mas não é isso que todos os apaixonados são? Loucos?".**

"**É..." -** ouviu Gina suspirar o que lhe deu vontade de bater com a testa na parede.-**"Eu só sei que a cada dia que passa eu fico mais louca por ele.. miga.. fala sério.. o Michael é sexy de morrer... e é carinhoso e.. aiai.. nem sei descrever. Quando ele olha pra mim.. encosta em mim parece.. parece.. Ahhhhh" - **foi tudo que conseguiu se obrigar a ouvir antes de resolver se trancar no próprio quarto. Então ele estava imaginando coisas... Enquanto estava perdido no mundo de imaginação achando que Gina sentia a mesma atração por ele, a ruiva estava completamente apaixonada por um tal de Michael. _Michael..._ pensou ele balançando a cabeça: até o nome era sem graça...

_fefysssssssssssssssssssssss_

Sirius e Kelly se beijavam e abraçavam no que parecia ser a quarta reconciliação da noite...Ron e Hermione trocavam carinho e olhares apaixonados... Blaize Zabine finalmente beijava a mulher que sonhava em tocar desde a primeira vez que a havia visto... Harry e Paty não estavam em nenhum lugar a vista o que só poderia ser um sinal bom na visão da ruiva... até os gêmeos já tinham parado com as brincadeiras e davam atenção às namoradas, Kika e Rute, que haviam chegado tarde finalizando a edição da revista de que eram editoras chefes.

Gina suspirou desanimada ao ver que o amor estava no ar pra todos os lados menos o dela. _Até o Colin tá com quem ele quer... só eu não posso... Cadê o Draco?_– pensou pra si chegando à conclusão de que não podia ficar com ele como queria, mas poderia sentir seu abraço.. ouvir sua voz.. ver seus olhos. Com esse pensamento começou seu tour pela casa na busca de Draco o encontrando no segundo lugar que olhou: o quarto dele.

Isso não a surpreendeu já que o lugar preferido dele na casa era o quarto dela e, como ela havia visto que estava ocupado por Harry, que havia colocado Paty pra dormir depois dela vomitar pela segunda vez, Draco só poderia estar no quarto dele mesmo: seu segundo favorito. Antes de entrar, Gina sorriu ao lembrar da expressão danada de Harry falando que ele teria que cuidar da Paty a noite inteira e que ela teria que dormir no quarto do Draco já que todos os quartos de hóspedes estavam fadados a ter casais escondidos.

Abriu a porta devagar pra dar chance pro Draco impedir sua entrada se não estivesse afim de ter companhia, então colocou só a cabeça pra dentro sorrindo um pouco. - "Posso ficar aqui com você? Lá embaixo tá todo mundo pingando mel!" - falou brincando.

"Humm... e você veio pro local onde você não vai encontrar romance, né?"- respondeu sem olhar pra cima enquanto tocava alguma notas e apertava as cordas do violão, afinando-o.

Perdendo um pouco do sorriso e estranhando a atitude fria do loiro em relação a si novamente, Gina entrou no quarto ainda decidida a ficar perto de quem ela gostava, mas deixou a pergunta do loiro sem resposta ao mudar de assunto. - "Resolveu tocar violão hoje? Tanto tempo que você não toca...".

"É, precisava clarear um pouco minhas idéias..." - respondeu parecendo aborrecido ainda sem dar muita atenção a ela.

"Er..."- balbuciou meio sem graça sentindo como se estivesse atrapalhando ao estar ali. - "Eu posso sair se você quiser...".

"Não, fica aí..." - respondeu Draco se sentindo culpado por tratá-la friamente sendo que ela não tinha culpa do que ele estava sentindo. Perguntava-se a todo instante se havia imaginado toda aquela atração que via nos olhos de Gina... o arrepio que viu quando ele beijou seu umbigo. Não... não era possível que tivesse sido tudo mentira.

Olhou pela primeira vez pra ruiva desde que ela entrara no quarto e sentiu a mesma sensação de alivio, tensão, felicidade, desespero e tudo que a ruiva causava com um só olhar, então teve certeza: Ela era pra ser dele. Não importa se ela _achava _que estava apaixonada por outro, toda essa atração entre eles não era à toa. Naquele momento todos seus pensamentos racionais foram pela janela imitando a hora em que a viu somente de toalha naquela tarde. Ele não pensava por que se sentia tão possessivo diante dela... não pensava se era certo... Que se danem convenções.

Mas antes de qualquer coisa precisava saber se havia imaginado coisas ou não. Será que ela sentia o mesmo por ele?

"Draco? Draco?"- perguntava Gina o olhando curiosa, fazendo-o perceber que a estava olhando intensamente enquanto pensava tudo aquilo.

"Foi mal... tava tentando lembrar qual era a música que eu queria te mostrar...".

"Oba!" - falou animada vendo que o humor dele havia voltado ao normal e louca pra vê-lo tocar. - "Você vai tocar pra mim?".

"É..." - falou, então posicionou os dedos dos acordes certos e mexeu a cabeça de leve querendo que os fios loiros saíssem de seus olhos, mas esses voltaram a cair. Levantou somente os olhos uma última vez alcançando os de Gina então falou uma última coisa antes de começar a tocar. - "Presta atenção na letra".

I won't talk

I won't breathe

I won't move till you finally see

That you belong with me

A respiração de Gina parou por alguns segundos ao ouvir a letra da música. _Ai meu Deus... ele quer me endoidar.. será que ele tá falando isso de verdade ou só quer me mostrar que a música é linda? Será.. Draco.. você tá se declarando?_

You might think I don't look

But deep inside the corner of my mind

I'm attatched to you

Mmmm

A boca rubra se abriu inconscientemente pra melhorar sua respiração. O mundo parecia girar e Gina não sabia se ria ou se chorava. E se ele estivesse apenas mostrando a música? E se não significasse nada?

I'm weak, it's true

Cause I'm afraid to know the answer

Do you want me too?

Cause my heart keeps falling faster

_Oh.. my GOD.. Ele me ama também, ele me ama também! Ele tem medo! Será que ele me ama também?­ –_ Ela se perdia em pensamentos contraditórios em êxtase diante da imagem de Draco cantando olhando diretamente nos seus olhos, parecendo ler as dúvidas que explodiam na cabeça de Gina e tentar responder a todas...

I've waited all my life to cross this line

To the only thing that's true

So I will not hide

It's time to try anything to be with you

All my life I've waited

This is true

_Draco... ai meu deus, por favor deixa ser verdade – _pensava desesperadamente, então se deixou ver a resposta que Draco tentava dar desde que começara a cantar, mas que nem mesmo ele havia percebido ou aceitado. _Ele me ama..._

You don't know what you do

Everytime you walk into the room

I'm afraid to move

I'm weak, it's true

I'm just scared to know the ending

Do you see me too?

Do you even know you met me?

No momento em que Gina aceitou o que Draco precisava que ela soubesse o mundo mais uma vez havia parado ao redor deles e apesar de ambos saberem toda a verdade naquele instante em que se olhavam, sabiam que no momento em que esse contato se findasse o mundo voltaria a existir e as dúvidas voltariam. Mas agora tudo que Draco queria era a resposta de Gina: Ela o via também?

I've waited all my life to cross this line

To the only thing thats true

So I will not hide

It's time to try anything to be with you

All my life I've waited

This is true

I know when I go

I'll be on my way to you

The way that's true

Ao tocar o último acorde os dois sabiam de tudo que precisavam, mas ao mesmo tempo de nada tinham certeza. Algo mais intenso do que nunca havia acontecido e mesmo sem saber as respostas ambos tinham certeza de que independente do que sentiam algo os manteria separados... mas saber que era tudo verdade era o suficiente.. por enquanto.

O quarto se silencia com o final da música, mas nenhum dos dois demonstrou querer desviar o olhar como se soubessem que este mínimo já seria o suficiente pra acabar com o momento e as certezas que tinham, entretanto, a pressão do momento e de tudo que sentia fez Gina quebrar o silêncio. - "Anh.. a música é linda mesmo...".

"Eu sabia que você ia gostar" - respondeu sem amenizar a intensidade de seu olhar.

"É.. eu gosto de Ryan Ca.." - continuaria com a conversa sem sentido por estar nervosa demais pra falar qualquer coisa mais inteligente, contudo Draco a interrompeu a impedindo também de fugir do confronto que desde a Terra do Nunca precisava acontecer.

"Verdadeiro ou falso?".

_Ai meu Deus. O que é que tá acontecendo?_ – pensou sentindo-se, se possível, ainda mais nervosa, mas respondeu com a voz pouco trêmula. - "Verdadeiro...".

"Você já quis algo que acha que nunca vai poder ter?".

_Será que ele tá perguntando sobre ele?_ - "Já..." - _E agora? O que eu faço? Ai... _– pensava freneticamente sem saber como sair daquela situação e sem saber se queria sair daquela situação, mas antes que se decidisse ouviu sua própria voz perguntar. - "Verdadeiro ou falso?".

"Falso" - respondeu sabendo que sua pergunta seria espelhada e que seria mais fácil responder a verdade com uma mentira.

"E você? Já quis algo que acha que nunca vai poder ter?".

"Não" - respondeu com a voz mais baixa que o normal por confessar que queria o proibido. - "Verdadeiro ou falso?".

"Falso" - respondeu Gina com medo do que teria que responder.

Depois de um instante olhando para o nada parecendo debater se faria mesmo a pergunta que queria, Draco colocou o violão em pé ao lado da cama e então se aproximou de Gina como se isso assegurasse que Gina responderia o que ele queria ouvir. - "Você tentaria mesmo sabendo que pode nunca ter?".

"Não..." - respondeu, sentindo a face queimar de vergonha por saber que aquilo significava um sim, então levantou seus olhos pra encontrar com os dele somente pra sentir a mão fria dele tocar de leve seu rosto quente. O contato era quase uma tortura pra ambos por ser tão mínimo então, quando Gina já começava a deixar seus olhos se fecharem se oferecendo pra carícia e pra algo mais, um barulho na porta, que parecia alguém bêbado caindo, os tirou do transe quebrando a mágica que eles tiveram tanto cuidado pra não deixar se dissipar.

Gina olhou ao seu redor parecendo não saber o que fazer até que Draco acabou com sua indecisão parecendo também um pouco sem ar.

"É melhor a gente dormir...".

"Er... é... mas... o Harry e a Paty estão no meu quarto... ela tá passando mal.. acho que vai ter que dormir lá"- falou com um sorriso sem graça olhando pra tudo menos Draco, então, querendo aliviar o clima ela brincou. - "Só falta ela vomitar também na minha cama...".

Draco só continuou olhando pra ela parecendo nem ter ouvido o que Gina havia dito por último então falou a única coisa que queria. "Dorme aqui...comigo".

_fefysssssssssssssssssssssss_

Recobrando lentamente a consciência, Draco sentiu a estranha sensação de que um lado de seu corpo estava gelado e o outro extremamente quente. Ele tentou se mexer preguiçosamente pra arrumar os lençóis, quando percebeu um peso praticamente em cima de si.

Finalmente abrindo os olhos, ele vê uma das coisas mais doces na sua opinião, que o lembrou instantaneamente que não dormira sozinho naquela noite, mas sim com a garota que tirava todo o seu juízo nas últimas semanas.

Gina estava encolhida quase em cima de Draco como se o corpo dele fosse o colchão e o travesseiro e, pra completar a figura, tinha conseguido roubar toda a coberta e a enrolar em volta de si. Sua boca estava pressionada na pele dele a fazendo ficar com um biquinho adorável enquanto, de vez em quando, ela pressionava os olhos como se estivesse sonhando quando na verdade eram alguns fios ruivos que a incomodavam.

Tendo que se segurar um pouco pra não rir da ruivinha e acabar a acordando, ele não conseguia parar de observar a menina nos seus braços e sorrir, então num momento a apertou contra si agradecendo a Deus por ela dormir tão profundamente. Não soube quanto tempo passou só olhando até que sem se dar conta do que fazia deixou sua mão viajar até encontrar aquele rosto tão cândido.

Acariciou sua face com a liberdade que nunca teve, mas só agora percebia que ansiava ter... deixou a ponta de seus dedos memorizar a maciez que sabia que não poderia tocar desta maneira novamente então sentiu sua respiração faltar e seus batimentos dispararem ao sentir seu rosto se aproximar do dela.

Mordeu a própria boca numa tentativa desesperada de fazer voltar sua sanidade, mas era inútil diante da boca que ele precisava tomar para si... precisava que fosse sua. Desistindo de tentar negar o que queria Draco deixou seu rosto se aproximar... sentiu a respiração da ruiva e seu perfume suave e quando menos esperava, sentiu o toque macios de seus lábios rubros.

Pressionou sua boca contra a de Gina como se ali pudesse alcançar o segredo de sua existência, incapaz de fechar os olhos... desesperado pra ter a certeza de que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo e então, com medo da ruiva acordar se forçou a se distanciar, só neste momento sendo capaz de voltar a respirar.

Quando a realização do que havia feito bateu, ele deixou sua cabeça cair de novo no travesseiro e passou a mão livre no cabelo, enquanto olhava assustado pro teto do quarto. Gina escolheu esse exato momento pra respirar mais fundo como se sorrisse então se aninhou ainda mais em cima dele.

Ele então fechou os olhos em frustração. Era um fato, agora: ele não só desejava Gina, como finalmente havia parado de tentar negar. Era pior: estava completamente apaixonado pela irmã de criação.

Continua?

**N/A: **Oi... hehe... Ok.. eu nem sei o que falar. Não sei o que é pior: quando o autor fica dando desculpas ou quando simplesmente publica o novo capítulo como se não tivesse desaparecido por quase três meses.

Sorry gente.. Não deu mesmo, eu queria escrever esse capítulo antes mas ele simplesmente não saía! E foi tudo por causa do Stress! Eu só consegui apresentar minha monografia na quarta-feira passada porque meu orientador tava no hospital com problemas no rim, minha formatura foi na sexta e o baile no sábado, então sabe como é, né? Minha vida tava uma loucura. E eu ainda estou fazendo cursinho pra concursos e a prova da OAB, POR FAVOR NÃO BRIGUEM COMIGO! – começa a chorar desesperadamente-

Agora recados, hehe: 1) Please leiam a shortfic Doce Vingança? É minha tentativa no drama e eu achei ela tão linda... Não tá muito grande não e tem Draco obcecado pela Gina.. isso sempre é bom! Dá uma chance, vai?; 2) A cena em que o Draco fala que chamou a Pansy por outro nome na boate é em homenagem à Nami Nayuuki que ficou esperando por isso no capítulo passado. Ah, Nami, estão aí os gêmeos pra você nesse capítulo; 3) Alguém me perguntou onde está o Tom.. Foi você, Ny? A resposta é: boa pergunta.. rs.. ele apareceu naquela hora só porque alguém tinha que fazer o papel sujo mesmo, mas há possibilidade dele voltar à cena em breve; 4) Thata sua review é que é RA-RE-FEITA! Adorei! Morri de rir quando li! Até ia te mandar uma prêmio por e-mail mas não tinha um.. Bejins e obrigada por comentar; 5) Brigada por tudo, Kelly! Sem você me empurrando esse capítulo nunca teria saído. Esse capítulo e a fic inteira... Rute e Kika também! E Rafa, é lógico que eu lembro de você! Você é o imã de confusões mais criativo que eu já vi! Só não posso mais ficar no MSN mesmo.. aparentemente não tenho mais tempo de ter lazer... humpf.. Beijo Dessinha, saudade, miga e Vivian tenho outra musiquita pra te mostra-ar!

Pronto.. acho que era só isso que eu tinha que falar. Bejins e me desculpa pelo atraso estratosférico desse capítulo. Mas eu fiz ele maior ainda do que o normal só pra vocês ficarem felizes de novo.

Bejins!

Fefs

Ps: Quase esqueci: REVIEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW.


	8. Kissing You

**Disclaimer: **Todos sabem que nenhum dos personagens me pertence, não é? Okay then...

**N/A: **Esse capítulo é uma homenagem ao romance Romeu e Julieta que é perfeito e a cara de Draco/Gina. O capítulo não está betado por enquanto porque minha beta está sem poder usar o computador. Ah, também quero lembrar que eles têm em torno de 17 anos, ou seja: falam palavrão e pensam em.. erm...sexo... Sem enrolar mais do que já enrolei pra publicar... Ao capítulo!

**Cap 8 – Kissing you – **Dedicado à Marta Santos, Kika, Rute e Kelly que me ajudaram nos momentos de bloqueio e sem a ajuda o capítulo nunca teria saído.

_O som de tambores soavam numa altura ensurdecedora abafando os gritos desesperados de uma camponesa ruiva amarrada à uma árvore._

"_Por favor... eu não sei de nada! SOCOOOORRRO!" – gritava a ruiva em frente a um índio muito branco de cabelos escuros usando uma tanguinha verde com uma cobra de prata desenhada._

"_Responda cara pálida! Qual é o nome dado às substâncias que em solução aquosa sofrem ionização, liberando como cátions somente H? Úbúbúbúbú" – perguntou o índio terminando com um uivo combinado com batidinhas na própria boca_

_Um indiozinho que a camponesa jurava ter visto em algum lugar tossia ao seu lado com a lança também virada pra ela. – Coufh ácidos coufh!_

"_Que?Facidoscou?" – berrou a camponesa sem entender a dica dada pelo indiozinho. – "Cidoscoufh?"_

"_Errado cara pálida! Responda!"_

"_CUECAS!Cuecas pretaaaasss!"_

"_Não!" – berrou o indiozinho por saber que mais uma resposta errada, ainda mais esta, deixaria o grande chitage com raiva._

_Arregalando os olhos em reconhecimento a camponesa berrou. – "Colin? O que você tá fazendo aqui com os índios?"_

"_Pequeno cabeça amarela aprendiz de grande chitage!" – respondeu o índio maior._

"_Colin você tem que me ajudar! Eu sou sua melhor amiga!"_

"_Mas.. Gina... O Snape tá de tanguinha.. e ele fica assim o dia inteiro !" – Colin gritou olhando para a dita tanguinha tentando fazer a amiga entender suas razões._

"_Não importa! Vai chamar ajuda AGORA!" – berrou desesperada ao ver que a água do caldeirão que havia aparecido do nada já começava a ferver enquanto Snape dançava envolta fazendo barulhos característicos então Colin saiu correndo._

"_Qual é o composto químico do sal cara pálida! Nós precisar dele pra cozinhar pequena cabelos vermelhos!"_

"_AHHHHHHH SOCOOOORRO!_

"_Não tema doce donzela! Sua vida não mais corre perigo" – ouviu uma voz confiante então virou para o lado vendo um loiro perfeito vestido de preto com o rosto mascarado montado em um cavalo negro._

_Ele desmontou elegantemente do cavalo e empunhou sua espada. Em um movimento rápido ele com maestria corta as tiras laterais da tanga do grande chitage que, assim que percebeu o olhar do pequeno cabeça amarela, saiu correndo gritando por sua vida sendo seguido pelo dito indiozinho._

_Ainda presa na árvore sua respiração arfava a cada passo que aquele forasteiro salvador dava em sua direção e em um segundo sentiu seus pulsos ficarem livres já que no instante em que seus olhos se encontraram ele tinha cortado as cordas que a atavam à árvore. Ela caiu sem forças, mas ao invés de encontrar o chão foi amparada por aqueles braços fortes. Uma alça de seu vestido caia no seu ombro e seu cabelo ruivo estava lindamente desarrumado._

"_Oh, Drake Emmanuel.. você é o meu herói..."_

_Ele a inclina nos braços como um galã de novela mexicana então aproxima seu rosto do dela. – Você é o amor da minha vida, Virgínia Joaquina..._

Gina abre os olhos esperando ver os azuis acinzentados de Draco a poucos centímetros de seu rosto então respira meio grogue tentando entender porque as paredes do seu quarto haviam mudado de cor e porque Draco não estava vestido de zorro quase a beijá-la... As últimas imagens de seu sonho mexicano re-visitaram sua mente e a ruiva quase não pode conter o riso. _Ieheieuheieh aquela maluquice só podia ser um sonho.. e um sonho _meu_ porque ninguém deve sonhar coisas assim.. heieuehieueh – _pensava rindo da própria loucura então sentiu que estava praticamente em cima de um corpo muito quente.

_Draco..._ – Gina pensou abrindo novamente os olhos deixando seus sentidos voltarem a funcionar normalmente e lembrando que havia dormido no quarto de Draco. Estava literalmente enrolada em cima do loiro que parecia não se importar com isso já que seus braços a enlaçavam a impedindo de sair de cima dele se assim a ruiva quisesse. Ela mordeu a boca sorrindo ao mesmo tempo então levantou a cabeça, que até então usava o peitoral de Draco como travesseiro, e literalmente bebeu da imagem da perfeição dormindo calmamente sob seu peso.

Sentindo uma euforia enorme e com vontade de dar um berro de alegria ela baixou a cabeça novamente no seu travesseiro humano então com cuidado se aconchegou de modo que seu rosto se encaixou no pescoço de Draco. _Ai meu Deuss.. meu Deus, como é que pode o senhor ter feito uma criatura dessas? – _pensava com um sorriso de orelha à orelha, sentindo seu corpo inteiro se arrepiar ao sentir o cheiro de Draco. Passou a ponta do nariz de leve no seu pescoço e inconscientemente sua mão acariciou de leve a barriga do irmão de criação.

Em um segundo de consciência a ruiva percebeu o proibido que envolvia todo aquele momento, mas não conseguiu se obrigar a parar. _Depois você reza pedindo perdão! Agora você tira vantagem meeeeesmo! – _ouviu sua consciência com a voz extremamente parecida com a do Colin a aconselhar.

Levantou a cabeça novamente precisando ver o rosto de Draco e neste segundo percebeu que suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas nas dele. Mordendo a boca pra manter a sanidade diante daquela descoberta ela se viu dividida entre se auto-beliscar pra constatar que aquilo tudo não era somente um outro sonho ou tocar a boca de Draco no que parecia ser uma oportunidade única.

A segunda opção logicamente foi a vencedora então quando ela engolia em seco ao ver sua mão se aproximando do rosto de Draco o barulho estridente de seu celular lhe proporcionou o susto do século pelo fato de que ela estava totalmente concentrada num ato proibido e alheia a qualquer fato exterior.

Em um ato reflexo Gina pulou de susto trazendo uma de suas pernas de encontro com algo que ela nunca desejaria danificar, quase caindo da cama no processo de alcançar o celular.

"AWWWW" – gemeu Draco com uma expressão de sofreguidão alcançando instantaneamente o alvo da joelhada certeira de Gina.

"Alô?" – respondeu Gina com a mão na cabeça, olhando aflita pra Draco que se contorcia na cama com as mãos no meio das pernas. – "Oi mamy.. mãe!" – a chamou de novo interrompendo o que Moly falava. – "posso te ligar daqui a pouco?" – perguntou com uma mão na testa parecendo sofrer junto com Draco que ainda morria em cima da cama. – "Humrum.. humrum, tá, beijo... tchau" – desligou e subiu na cama engatinhando pro lugar onde Draco estava. – "Draco, desculpa... foi sem querer.. eu.. eu tava dormindo e aí o telefone tocou e.. eu tomei um susto.. eu.. eu não sabia que a minha perna tava ali.. e descul.." – parou de falar ao ver Draco levantar a mão como se pedisse pra ela parar de falar.

"Deixa.. Gina.. ahhnnnn. Eu sei.. argh, que foi sem querer...ngghh" – falava entre gemidos de dor e o rosto com a mesma expressão.

_Será que eu sou doente em achar esses gemidos que ele tá fazendo sexy? GINA! Ajuda ele! _"Como eu posso ajudar? Onde tá doendo?" – falou já alcançando as mãos pro lugar onde Draco estava com as dele.

"Não! Nghh Não, deixa... deixa.. já já passa..." – falou Draco desesperado ao ver Gina _quase _pegar_ lá_, pensando que não era possível que sentindo tanta dor ele ainda fosse capaz de ter alguma reação à proximidade da ruiva. Mas era possível.. e isso só piorou a dor. – "Gina, vai lá ligar pra mamãe.. eu vou tomar uma banho e te.. te encontro lá embaixo" – falou ainda com dificuldade enquanto se arrastava pra sair da cama ouvindo Gina pedindo desculpas pela décima vez.

Ela ficou olhando até que a porta do banheiro se fechou então se jogou na cama com as mãos no rosto sem saber se ria ou se chorava... Então riu... _Eu não acredito que eu dei uma joelhada no Draco como bom dia..heieuheiehih.. eu vou me matar um dia por ser tão desastrada..._ Alguns minutos se passaram e ela ouviu o chuveiro sendo ligado então se levantou da cama. Precisava tomar pelo menos um suco então ligaria de volta para a mãe.

Ela desceu as escadas alheia à sujeira e até roupas nos degraus... passou pela sala sem ver uma pessoa dormindo em cima da mesa, e várias amontoadas nos sofás.. a sujeira do chão... surpreendentemente o caos da cozinha também passou em branco aos olhos de Gina que simplesmente passou por cima da mancha enorme de vinho no chão branquíssimo da cozinha. Bocejando preguiçosamente agora que tinha se acalmado um pouco, ela abriu a geladeira e pegou uma caixinha de suco de pêssego então, percebendo que a caixa estava meio vazia e que mesmo que ela quisesse um copo não tinha nenhum limpo, ela levou a garrafa à boca enquanto apertava o botão pra ligar de volta pra mãe.

"Oi mamy... er.. é, naquela hora eu tava no banheiro..." – falou revirando os olhos pela desculpa esfarrapada então quando ouviu sua mãe falando "hoje a noite" seus olhos se arregalaram a cada palavra que Moly dizia pois foi a partir desse momento que a ruivinha percebeu a zona absoluta em que a mansão se encontrava. Incapaz de falar qualquer coisa enquanto ouvia a mãe dizer os motivos porque decidiram voltar naquele dia à noite cada sujeira e coisa fora do lugar da casa adquiriam uma dimensão gigantesca aos olhos de Gina e a única coisa que ela pensava era que ela e os meninos estavam ferrados e que provavelmente ela se juntaria ao castigo de Ron e só poderia tirar carteira de motorista com 18 anos. – "nah.. er.. tá tudo ótimo, mamy! Hummm..Qual é o telefone da casa da Josita mesmo? HUmm.. na agenda de telefones? Não! Tá tudo ótimo.. só quero o telefone porque.. porque queria lavar uma blusa minha aqui e to com medo de manchar..." _Nossa, que cara de pau a minha... ô mentira mal contada, puuutz_..- Tá mãezinha.. até hoje à noite.. também te amo...Humrum.. Beeijo. – desligou o telefone então olhou ao redor de novo.

Só um pensamento passava pela sua cabeça: Estavam lascados... – FREEED, GEOOORGE! – gritou já subindo correndo pelas escadas. Precisavam dar um jeito de arrumar a mansão inteira até as oito da noite...

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Depois de quase quarenta minutos perdidos no processo de acordar e obrigar a levantar todos aqueles que encontraram nos cantos da casa, os irmãos Weasley tinham conseguido com sucesso aglomerar na sala os amigos mais chegados que lá haviam dormido e tinham condições de ajudar e mandar pra casa os desconhecidos que ninguém sabia como vieram parar ali. Durante este período Sírius já havia brigado e se reconciliado com sua noiva mais uma vez e feito um plano de limpeza enquanto Gina e Draco procuravam os produtos de limpeza e tudo que seria necessário pra operação ter sucesso e Ron e Hermione... bom.. eles apareceriam em algum momento.

O fato é que quarenta minutos depois de Gina descobrir que todos os empregados da casa tinham misteriosamente sido acometidos por um resfriado fortíssimo e estavam incapacitados de ir à mansão naquele domingo, as seguintes pessoas estavam diante de Sirius na sala principal: Kelly, Harry e Patty, Blaize e Sabrina, Draco e Gina, os Gêmeos e suas namoradas...e ops! Hermione e Ron que apareceram do nada.

Com uma posição muito profissional que contrastava com o short amarelo limão e a camiseta com os dizeres "eu sei que sou gostoso" que ele havia pegado emprestado de Fred, Sirius começou a explicar a situação a todos os presentes então em dez minutos todos souberam que estavam fadados a perder seu domingo de sol limpando a zona deixada por uma festa dos gêmeos.

"E não adianta quere fugir de mansinho porque a situação é de calamidade e pediu por medidas de segurança. Todos os portões foram fechados e agora somente por motivo justo, como uma determinação paternal, ou uma permissão expressa assinada pela minha pessoa é que a saída será possível."

Todos reclamaram um pouco, mas no fundo estavam até um pouco animados, afinal não se poderia dizer que este não era um programa de domingo diferente. Quando todos se acalmaram de novo Sirius recomeçou.

"Vocês serão divididos em casais.." – sorriu de canto de boca. – "Mas é pra limpar a casa... nada de atos pecaminosos durante o trabalho!" – falou causando uma onda de vermelhidão nas faces femininas e um sorriso disfarçado entre os homens. – "Como ninguém deve ter estômago agora, o almoço será daqui a duas horas.. então todos se reunirão lá fora exatamente às duas e meia sem atraso!"

Hermione levantou a mão mais ou menos do jeito que sempre faz durante as aulas e Rony revirou os olhos sem acreditar que a namorada era nerds até em operações de limpeza.

"Sim, Mione?"

"Sirius.. o que vai ser o almoço?"

"Boa pergunta, Mione... O Conselho ainda não teve deliberações sobre este assunto" – respondeu seriamente como se não estivesse encarando tudo aquilo como uma brincadeira.

Rindo um pouco e balançando a cabeça em negativo Hermione perguntou. – "E eu posso dar uma sugestão ao conselho?"

"Sim, o conselho é muito eficiente.. decidiremos neste instante"

"Porque nós não pedimos pizza? Todos gostam e não precisa de pratos pra comer.. porque eu estou supondo que ninguém vai querer sujar mais nada pra ter que limpar depois..."

"Dez pontos pra Hermione Granger!" – exclamou Sirius sorrindo enquanto Hermione sorria timidamente, mas satisfeita por sua idéia ter sido aceita e Ron a olhava com orgulho. Era a mulher da sua vida mesmo.. até tinha lembrado de perguntar por comida! – "Vai ser pizza então... bom.. tendo explicado tudo mãos á obra!" – falou pegando um saco do pão de açúcar com vários papeizinhos dentro. – "Os casais venham aqui e peguem sua tarefa e depois já escrevam o sabor da pizza que vocês querem... A parte do quintal e da piscina todo o grupo fará no final da tarde... Ah, e se estiver passando mal tem efervescente e analgésicos aqui na mesa." – falou rindo dos grunhidos de indignação daqueles que precisariam dos analgésicos... então viu a cara de Kelly ao ler a tarefa deles e sorriu de canto de boca. Talvez essa operação fosse divertida no fim das contas...

_fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"Banheiros" – murmurou Gina soltando o ar com indignação saindo da fila indo pro canto onde Draco a esperava. – "Tá vendo Draco, eu falei pra você pegar o papel! Eu sou azarada e sorteei a gente pra limpar os banheiros!" – falou gemendo de preguiça já fazendo um beicinho que Draco teve que se controlar pra não esquecer de tudo e simplesmente morder.

Ele sorriu um pouco pegando o papel da mão dela e colocando no bolso. – "Deixa Gina.. você já viu a cozinha? Está pior que os banheiros.. só os daqui de baixo devem estar sujos pra valer." – falou rindo um pouco da expressão de desconfiança de Gina então vendo que não a tinha convencido ele aceitou que a tarefa realmente era um saco. – "Tá bom, tá bom, ruivinha birrenta.. é chato mesmo... mas a gente pode usar os chuveirinhos, molha tudo e depois só empurra pro ralo."

"Mas Draaaco.. eu não quero lavar as privadas" – falou como se esse pensamento até provocasse dor. – Tava todo mundo bebendo ontem! Bêbado não tem mira pra fazer xixi!"

Ele riu um pouco dela então pegou na sua mão e começou a puxá-la pra pegar os materiais de limpeza. – "Vamos ver o que a gente faz sobre isso..." – falou sabendo que se ela pedisse ele lavaria as privadas do quarteirão inteiro só pra vê-la feliz.

Ela sorriu olhando pra mão dele entrelaçada à dela pensando que se eles ficassem assim o dia inteiro talvez privadas nem sejam assim tão horrorosas.. afinal tem o chuveirinho e as luvas, não é?

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssss_

Hermione leu o papelzinho incapaz de conter um sorriso sapeca de fugir de seus lábios então antes que Ron, que tentava ler sob seus ombros pudesse fazê-lo ela virou e sem dizer uma só palavra o puxou em direção à escada. Sorrindo bestamente ele a seguiu.

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssss_

"Eu to morrendo Harry..." – falou Paty fazendo manha no segundo em que colocou os pés na cozinha e viu o que os esperava. – "O remédio pra dor de cabeça não funcionou não.."

Ele sorri de canto de boca vendo através do ato, mas não conseguir deixar de achar fofo. – "nem adianta tentar fugir dona Paty..." – falou chegando por trás dela e começando uma massagem na sua cabeça antes que ela pudesse impedir ou sair de onde estava. – "Você vai ter que me ajudar a limpar isso tudo."

"Hummmm..." – fechou os olhos já começando a ficar sonolenta sentindo as mãos dele entrelaçadas no seu cabelo os puxando de leve pra massagear o couro cabeludo.

No momento em que ela pendeu a cabeça pra trás deixando o corpo se apoiar no de Harry ele também fechou os olhos se deixando inebriar pelo cheiro dela e a maciez de seu cabelo então não se conteve em beijar seu pescoço..

O toque, apesar de ser o que ambos queriam, também os tirou da reveria em que haviam mergulhado fazendo Paty perceber instantaneamente o quanto o havia deixar chegar perto de si.. tanto fisicamente como emocionalmente já que desde a uma semana não parava de pensar no jogador de basquete.

Ela arregalou os olhos e saiu de perto dele em menos de um segundo percebendo o olhar decepcionado dele. Ela não queria que ele se sentisse assim... mas também não podia dar o que ele queria.. ou sairia magoada, não é? Não é isso que caras populares fazem? Conquistam e depois chutam? Mas.. o Harry era assim? Não parecia porque...

"Paty?" – falou Harry a tirando de seus pensamentos, olhando como se quisesse perguntar o que ela tinha pra ficar olhando pro nada como fazia e como ela ficou em silêncio foi isto mesmo que ele fez. – "O que foi? Porque você tá olhando a quase um minuto pra parede?"

"Er... ahn.." – murmurou ficando vermelha sem saber o que responder então optou por uma saída desesperada desviando a atenção dele pra zona que a cozinha estava. – "Aquilo ali no teto é guaca-mole?"

_fefyssssssssssssssssssssssss_

_urgh.. que nojo, ainda bem que eu sou uma gênia _– pensou entrando no primeiro banheiro social da casa, os quais eles limpariam antes pra se livrar logo do pior agora que ainda estavam de estômago vazio. Tinha 'calçado' sacos de lixo e os amarrado até praticamente a cintura além de ter amarrado a mesma proteção no local onde as luvas de plástico deixavam expostos seus braços.

"Eu to começando a achar que essa sua idéia não é ruim não afinal.." – brincou Draco numa tentativa de elevar os humores ao ver que o chão tinha poucos espaços sem respingos de restos estomacais ou o produto dos rins. – Você trouxe com você a fita adesiva? – perguntou já calçando um dos sacos de lixo mostrando que realmente não achava mais besteira o estilo fashion criado por Gina pra limpar os banheiros.

"hieuehieeih.. tenho.." – falou entregando pro Draco. – "não falei que parecer um astronauta da limpeza era necessário? Mas nããããããooo, você não acreditou em mim! – brincou então lembrou pela primeira vez desde o incidente que quase havia impossibilitado Draco de ter filhos no futuro. – "erm.. você.. quer dizer, _ele_.. o seu.. ahn.. você lá em baixo.. já tá tudo ok? – perguntou com o rosto fulminando de tão vermelho, o que não passou despercebido por Draco.

Achando muito lindo vê-la corada desta maneira ele brincou com a idéia de falar que ainda estava vendo estrelas de dor para deixá-la mais sem graça e preocupada, mas julgou que seria maldade. – "tá tudo bem, Gina... não tá doendo mais não." – falou sorrindo quando ficou com uma expressão meio sacana ao ter uma idéia que a deixaria sem graça sem ficar preocupada. – "Depois do banho ficou novinho em folha.. pronto pro uso..."

"DRACO!"

_fefysssssssssssssssssssssss_

Blaize olhava praticamente babando Sabrina levemente abaixada passando o pequeno aspirador nos sofás da casa lhe dando uma visão muuuito favorável de suas formas para o olhar pecaminoso de um garoto de 17 anos. Um momento em particular em que ela precisou se ajoelhar no sofá e se apoiar no encosto pra aspirar algo mais atrás tornando realidade uma parte das fantasias de Blaize sobre ela, foi demais pro jogador. Sem perceber ele deixou o rodo que usava com um pano pra tirar as sujeiras mais altas da parede cair no chão, chamando a atenção de sua musa pro fato de que a algum tempo ele não estava fazendo nada.

Ela olhou pra ele então, vendo sua respiração acelerada e seus olhos o traindo por deixar óbvio o que ele pensava apesar dele tentar disfarçar, ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas querendo parecer brava então teve que rir. – "Blaize.. você não acha melhor começar a limpar logo pra gente poder ir almoçar não?" – perguntou em um tom meio irritado e meio risonho, se é que isso é possível, pois até aquele instante não sabia que tinha tanto poder sobre ele.

"Se você me der um beijo eu acabo essa parede em cinco minutos.." – propôs com a cara de pau que lhe é característica esperando um tapa, como havia levado na noite anterior, ou um beijo, como também havia recebido na noite anterior, e se viu sendo sortudo ao sentir o toque macio do lábios de Sabrina.

"Eu sabia que você não prestava" – murmurou ela contra os lábios dele. – "Fazendo até chantagem por um beijo..."

"Eu podia prestar menos ainda e simplesmente te agarrar sempre que eu quiser.." – respondeu do mesmo modo a derretendo por dentro. Aparentemente Sabrina fugia dele porque sabia que ia acabar gostando exatamente desse jeito sacana e despreocupado dele... Mas isso não a impedia de continuar o ato que o fizera se apaixonar, não é? E foi pensando isso que ela o empurrou quase o fazendo cair.

"Faz isso e eu vou te obrigar a conhecer o papai no próximo final de semana.." – sorriu meigamente e continuou fingindo não ver o tom pálido que o rosto dele adquiriu.- "Você disse que mudou, não é? Então.. quero um compromisso sério."

_Fefyssssssssssssssssss_

_Pronto pro uso.. prontinho pro uso.. como é que ele fala uma coisa dessas pra mim? – _pensava Gina desesperadamente se obrigando a não imaginar ele efetivamente colocando em uso enquanto jogava água distraidamente em todas as direções não molhando Draco por pouco. – _Ele.. ele pode colocar em uso sozinho.. ou com alguém.. ai as vacas que já viram ele colocando em uso! Aimm meu Deus que ciúmes.. ui.. chega me arrepio.. pra que ele tinha que me lembrar que tinha uso? Eu tava tão entretida com o conhecimento de que aquilo existe por causa daquela cueca e agora vou ficar pensando no uso.. droga... – _continuava a pensar coisas que só tinham sentido pra ela até que uma risada de Draco chamou sua atenção.

Olhando pra ele pela primeira vez desde o comentário ela sorriu. – "De que você tá rindo, Draco?"

Ele mostrou um sutiã preto de renda que havia encontrado no chão. – "parece que alguém se deu muuuuito melhor que a gente aqui nesse banheiro ontem" – comentou olhando a peça, que tinha numeração muito maior que a usada pela ruiva.

Se irritando ao ver o tamanho do sutiã e a apreciação que Draco demonstrava ela somente continuou a molhar tudo empurrando a sujeira com a água sem oferecer qualquer comentário para demonstrar que havia ouvido o que ele falara.

"Que foi Gina?" – perguntou ele parecendo preocupado com o silêncio da ruiva.

"Nada.. só to um pouco cansada.. e com fome"

"Humm..." – murmurou se perguntando o que havia falado de errado.

Passaram-se mais vinte minutos sem uma palavra ser dita e o segundo banheiro havia finalmente sido limpo então quando os dois tentaram sair do banheiro ao mesmo tempo o encontrão que deram fez Gina falar o que estava pensando. – _Afinal.. será que ele..._"...prefere peito grande ou pequeno? - arregalou os olhou ao perceber que havia realmente dito aquilo em voz alta.

"Que? Eu?" – perguntou não acreditando no que havia escutado.

"Ahn... Humrum.." – respondeu Gina sentindo sua face pegar fogo de vergonha mas querendo saber a resposta agora que já tinha pago o mico de perguntar.

"Hum..." – mordeu a boca pensando em como que poderia responder para Gina sem falar que o dela era o mais perfeito que existia. – "Tem que ser proporcional ao corpo da mulher.. mas eu prefiro quando cabe certinho na minha mão e.. hum.. é melhor a gente ir pro outro banheiro, né?" – cortou o assunto ao perceber as reações baixas que estava tendo falando nisso com ela tão perto então saiu do recinto deixando de perceber que agora ela estava sorridente.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssss_

Draco passou o pano pela última vez necessária na tampa da privada então mexeu a cabeça displicentemente para tirar alguns fios de cabelo que insistiam em cair do seu rosto se levantando a tempo de ver Gina acabar de secar a pia. – "Pronto..." – falou sorrindo tentando mais uma vez fazer Gina conversar já que desde a hora do almoço ela parecia perdida em pensamentos com uma expressão quase melancólica. – "Nem acredito que nós acabamos o último banheiro.. eu juro que uns dois banheiros dessa casa eu nem sabia que existiam.."

Ela olhou pra ele com um meio sorriso se surpreendendo consigo mesma por não ter tido nem um pensamento maluco ao vê-lo sem blusa.. Tudo bem.. talvez umzinho... E quando ele já abria a boca pra tentar mais uma vez começar uma conversa pra obrigá-la a abandonar a seriedade que ela adotara a mais de duas horas ela murmurou. – "Você percebeu que todos que estão nessa faxina hoje são casais menos a gente?"

Pego de surpresa com a pergunta inesperada sobre o assunto que obviamente levaria a algo que ele ainda não sabia se deveria perseguir ou se obrigar a fugir, Draco apenas a olhou sem saber responder. Mas não podia negar que havia percebido a mesma coisa. – "O Harry e a Paty não estão juntos.."

"Humpf.. por pouco tempo" – respondeu amarga. – "Não tem nada que os impeça..." – abaixou a cabeça como se estivesse medindo suas palavras então voltou a olhar para Draco. A noite passada voltou como uma enxurrada pelos seus pensamentos... imagens do loiro cantando.. dúvidas sobre o que teria ocorrido se a pessoa que caiu perto da porta não o tivesse feito... o olhar dele a queimando... a angústia e alegria se entrelaçando nas dúvidas e barreiras que ela sempre teria que enfrentar... Por que? Pensou com melancolia sem perceber que mais uma vez dara voz aos próprios pensamentos quando ouviu Draco murmurar de volta.

"Eu não sei ...eu queria que não fosse assim"

Gina levantou o olhar cheio de lágrimas, surpresa em ouvir Draco respondendo sua pergunta então soube que ao menos não estava sozinha. Ele a entendia... e sentia o mesmo. Tudo fazia sentido agora. Ela se forçou a sorrir então suspirou olhando pro banheiro que voltara a ser utilizável por humanos. – "Nem acredito que a gente terminou!" – exclamou já alcançando o bom ar no armário embaixo da pia.

Percebendo que a ruiva procurava acabar com aquela melancolia agora que tudo surpreendentemente havia se esclarecido com apenas meia dúzia de palavras ele sorriu de volta. – "Pois é, e agora que todos os banheiros estão limpos quem precisa de um banho é você senhorita Weasley."

"Só eu, Lord Malfoy? Eu me recordo que foi _você_ que lavou todas as privadas da casa, o que indica que entre nós dois quem precisa mais de um banho é você!" – riu entrando na brincadeira quase agradecendo por ter sido tirada da tristeza que sentia desde a hora do almoço ao ver os casais dando comida um pro outro, brincando e fazendo coisas fofas que irritam todos os solteiros do mundo.

"Humm, agora você vem falar que eu to sujo, não é? Da próxima vez eu vou deixar a senhorita limpar as privadas, tá bom? E agora de vingança eu vou passar as luvas que eu usei em você!" – falou levantando as luvas e se aproximando perigosamente de onde Gina estava.

"Não!" – berrou rindo e começou a correr pra porta mas Draco antecipando esse movimento já tinha ficado na frente com um sorriso brincalhão. – "Ahhhhh! Draco não! Eu não vou te perdoar!"

"Mas não era você que tava dizendo que eu preciso de um banho?"

"Eu tava brincando! Eu juro! Você tá limpinho! Tá até cheiroso!" – falou ela entrando no Box e começando a fechar a porta como meio de se proteger, mas Draco colocou o braço no meio e ela nunca teria coragem de machucá-lo. – "Não Draco.. por favor não encosta isso em mim.." – choramingou.

Rindo um pouco do fato de Gina realmente pensar que ele passaria as luvas nela agora que ela havia tirado todas suas proteções de saco de lixo, ele as jogou no balde então entrou no box junto com ela, sem qualquer resistência da ruiva, e ligou o chuveiro molhando os dois com roupa e tudo.

Se olhando e sabendo que não estavam preparados ainda pra enfrentar tudo que sentiam um pelo outro eles apenas deixaram a água cair entre seus corpos. Sorrindo sem dar atenção ao cabelo molhado caindo no seu rosto, Draco se aproximou ainda mais de Gina pra alcançar o xampu que estava atrás da ruiva.

Ele colocou o xampu na mão sem afastar seu olhar por um segundo sequer então trouxe a mão pra perto do próprio rosto fingindo cheirar a substância profundamente em apreciação fazendo Gina rir. Ela deixou ele lavar seus cabelos lentamente fechando os olhos para que a espuma não caísse nos seus olhos podendo sentir a proximidade de Draco apenas pela sua respiração quente.

Sentia seus dedos numa carícia delicada massagearem sua cabeça...

Quando ela sentiu a água levar todo o xampu dos seus cabelos ela fez o mesmo em Draco, passando depois a ensaboá-lo devagar com as mãos, sentindo seu peito subir e descer em uma respiração acelerada e sua barriga se contrair de leve ao sentir o toque macio das mãos de Gina. Com a boca entreaberta sentindo a água cair abundantemente sobre si e escorrer pelo seu rosto Draco alcançou o final da blusa de Gina que estava pregada ao corpo dela revelando suas formas e o piercing que ela havia colocado apenas no dia anterior.

Sabendo que Draco não passaria dos limites e que estava usando um top de ginástica por baixo da blusa a ruiva não ofereceu resistências ao levantar os braços e deixá-lo livrá-la da peça incômoda.

Por alguns segundos ela sentiu o olhar tímido dele sobre seu corpo então seus olhos se encontraram novamente os fazendo sorrir timidamente em alívio por que a verdade, apesar de ser estigmatizada pela sociedade, era aceita pelos dois.

Se abraçaram ternamente deixando a água levar a amargura momentânea que sentiam por não poderem ser um casal como o resto das pessoas na casa e assim ficaram até Draco murmurar. – "É melhor a gente ir..."

"É..."

_fefyssssssssssssssssssss_

Fred se jogou na grama perto da piscina deitando na barriga de Rute logo depois. – "Cruzes, eu tô vendo a Josita com novos olhos de admiração!" – comentou se referindo a uma das faxineiras da casa.

"O Hagrid também" – falou George também no colo da namorada. – "Esse jardim é um inferno pra limpar."

"E eu queria saber porque vocês dois presumiram que eu e a Rute estamos a fim de servir de travesseiro depois de um dia inteiro trabalhando tanto quanto vocês." – Falou Kika em tom de brincadeira sem tirar o braço dos olhos pra obstruir o resto de claridade daquele fim de tarde.

"Porque você.." – respondeu George da barriga dela.

"E você..." – falou Fred em relação a Rute.

"Nos amam!" – falaram em uníssono.

"Ai, esse negócio de falar junto agora não..." – choramingou Rute meio que rindo não deixando, entretanto, de fazer carinho no namorado.

"Ah, vocês se irritam com isso de vez em quando também?" – perguntou Ron com cara de cansaço segurando a mão de Hermione chegando naquele instante do outro lado do quintal que tinham tido a tarefa de limpar.

"Se irritam com o que?" – perguntou Sabrina chegando alguns metros atrás de Ron e Hermione tentando andar com Blaize pregado a si.

"Com o George e o Fred completando a frase um do outro e deixando o grand finalle pra falarem juntos.." – respondeu Sirius, que antes mesmo de Fred e George chegarem lá já estava deitado com Kelly mexendo no cabelo dela apesar de toda hora ela tirar a mão dele da sua cabeça. – "Eu acho legal.."

"Valeu Sirius!" – os gêmeos falaram juntos, mas o cansaço impediu que seu tom ficasse animado como sempre.

"Todo mundo já acabou?" – murmurou Kelly tentando tirar a mão do noivo mais uma vez de seus cabelos. – "Aimm, vou sonhar com papel higiênico em árvore até a posteridade.."

"Falta só a Gina e o Draco.." – respondeu Mione sorrindo ao pensar o que eles poderiam estar fazendo mas Kelly parecia ter esquecido da própria pergunta e continuou seus desvarios sobre o papel higiênico.

"Quem diabo teve essa idéia alienígena do inferno de tacar papel higiênico nas árvores" – falava consigo mesma sem perceber a expressão culpada de Sirius ou os risos dos gêmeos. – "My God, é tão anos oitenta, ou então idéia de doido mesmo. Quem pode..." – olhou pro noivo. – "Ter sido..." – arregalou os olhos finalmente percebendo que Sirius não a olhava nos olhos. – "Ai meu Deus... foi você não foi, Sirius?"

"A possibilidade existe..." – falou encolhendo os ombros meio risonho fazendo todos que ali estavam caírem na risada, inclusive Kelly, que a essas alturas da vida já tinha se acostumado com o fato de que amava um garoto de 14 anos no corpo de um homem.

_Fefysssssssssssssssss_

"Ah nãããõ!" – choramingou Gina a alguns metros de onde Draco havia acabado de pegar a última latinha de cerveja da parte do quintal que eles ficaram responsáveis de limpar.

Virando instantaneamente ao ouvir o gemido de sofrimento da irmã de criação, Draco não conseguiu segurar o riso ao vê-la olhando vermelha e descabelada pro monte de latas ao redor de seus pés.

"Draco! Pára de rir!" – falou indignada tentando ao mesmo tempo achar onde o saco havia se rasgado. – "ô droga! Eu não acredito que essa bosta rasgou logo agora que eu tinha acabado toda a minha parte!"

"Ê boquinha suja!" – falou rindo. – "Você não pode reclamar, eu avisei que ia rasgar se você não colocasse outro saco, mas você não quis escutar."

Gina olhou pra ele impaciente mas, sabendo que ele tinha razão, apenas mostrou a língua em um maneirismo infantil e começou a colocar as latas em outro saco.

"Deixa eu te ajudar" – falou Draco ainda com a expressão risonha.

"Se for pra ficar rindo de mim pode me deixar fazer sozinha!" – bufou mau-humorada.

"Se você não colocar outro saco vai rasgar de novo, teimosa"

"humpf.."

Alguns minutos se passaram e Draco olhava de canto de olho Gina pegar cada latinha como se elas fossem culpadas pelo seu trabalho dobrado.

"Pode rir, Draco!" – falou com o pouco de dignidade que ainda tinha. – "Eu sei que você ta louco pra rir de mim e dizer que eu sou desastrada."

"Mas você _é_ desastrada, Gina"

Sem pensar que poderia machucá-lo, Gina jogou a latinha que tinha na mão na direção dele. – Ai meu Deus!" – berrou com os olhos arregalados quando viu a lata bater na testa do loiro que caiu imediatamente com a mão nos olhos. – "Draco!" – correu pra onde ele estava se ajoelhando ao seu lado. – "Draco, desculpa, eu tava brava.. e.. e você ficou rindo!.. Ai, me perdoa!" – falava sem parar sentindo a culpa quando percebeu que ele estava tremendo. – "Draco? Draco? Ai Draco, você tá tremendo!" – falou num gritinho nervoso com os olhos arregalados então já estava se levantando pra chamar alguém quando Draco a pegou pelo braço a impedindo de se afastar.

"Seu DESGRAÇADO!" – berrou boquiaberta ao ver que ele estava tremendo de tanto rir do histerismo exagerado dela.

"hieuheiuh Gina..heiueheiuehieh. "Era só uma latinha, é lógico que não podia ter me machucado de verdade."– falava praticamente a abraçando pra que ela não pudesse se levantar ou bater nele. – Desculpa! Vem cá, desculpa! Pára quieta ruivinha exagerada! Heiuehieueheiuh"

"Sai! Sai, sai, me deixa!" – gritava tentando se soltar do abraço dele mas a cada segundo sua decisão de sair dali se enfraquecia já que ele colocava cada vez mais força fazendo com que eles ficassem mais abraçados. – "Uh! Seu idiota! Eu pensei que tinha te deixado cego, sei lá!"

"Humm...eu tô muito bem perto de você, hein? Fico quase estéril e agora quase cego..." – murmurou em tom de brincadeira sabendo que já a tinha desarmado.

"Sai Dracooo..." – falou fazendo aquele beicinho que Draco a um mês estava obcecado em morder. – "não sei pra que você fala isso.. você tá careca de saber que eu detesto ser desastrada..."

Ele a apertou ainda mais contra si de um jeito carinhoso. – "E eu adoro você desse jeito"

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"Acabou.. da próxima vez a gente vai contratar uma equipe de limpeza antes de organizar qualquer festa" – resmungou Gina sentindo os braços doendo de tanto carregar sacos com latinhas do quintal.

Draco ri um pouco da idéia da ruiva então comenta. – "Depois desse trabalho todo qualquer um ia pensar que você nunca mais toparia fazer uma festa escondido da mamãe."

"Hehe.. é mesmo..." – Concordou com o loiro então ouviu uma confusão de resmungos e as distintas risadas dos gêmeos vinda da direção em que tinham marcado de encontrar todo mundo quando acabassem sua parte. – "Ai, o que eles aprontaram agora?"

"Não sei... mas deve ter sido uma boa..." – falou pegando na mão dela e a puxando. – "Vem"

Andaram alguns passos fingindo não perceberem suas mãos dadas até que alcançaram o grupo.

"O que aconteceu?" – perguntou Gina chamando a atenção do grupo para sua chegada.

A confusão de resmungos voltou a reinar, mas depois de alguns minutos Draco e Gina conseguiram entender que, aparentemente, seus pais nunca tiveram intenção de voltar naquele dia.

".. ela ligou hoje de manhã dizendo que voltaria mais cedo só pra ver qual seria a sua reação, maninha.." – falou George meio que rindo por saber que nem em um milhão de anos Gina conseguiria disfarçar algo assim da mãe.

"...e quando você perguntou o telefone da Josita porque _queria tirar a mancha de uma blusa_..." – continuou Fred acentuando a desculpa esfarrapada de Gina vendo a ruiva bater na própria testa e fechar os olhos em frustração.

"Ela teve certeza que as suspeitas dela era verdadeiras..."

"...então ligou pra todos os empregados avisando que não era pra vir se nós ligássemos"

"poooutz" – murmurou Draco pra si mesmo lembrando de todas as privadas que tinha limpado.

"Ela sabia vocês dariam um jeito de limpar tudo e esse foi o castigo por terem dado uma festa sem permissão." – falou Sirius ignorando a expressão indignada dos gêmeos por terem sido interrompidos tão perto do grand finale. – "Ai!" – resmungou passando a mão na cabeça olhando para Kelly que havia lhe dado um tapa. – "Por que você fez isso, baby?"

"Você não viu que estragou a brincadeira deles? – respondeu Kelly enquanto todos já se levantavam com o intuito de se arrumarem pra ir pra casa.

"Mas eles iam demorar e..." – parou ao ver a movimentação. – "Epa, epa, epa! Quem disse que a operação acabou?" – exclamou Sirius para o grupo que prontamente voltou sua atenção para ele. – "Falta uma última tarefa pra operação terminar com sucesso." – falou provocando uma comoção de reclamações apontando o fato de que não havia motivos pra limpar mais nada se os pais deles já sabiam de tudo até que Draco notou o sorriso do Sirius e os olhares trocados entre os gêmeos.

Abrindo um sorriso próprio Draco começou discretamente a puxar Gina, que ainda discutia com o resto do grupo, pra perto da piscina como faziam os gêmeos.

"E não tem mais nada pra limpar.. e.. Ai Draco que fff..? AHHHHHHHH" – berrou ao cair junto com o loiro na piscina mostrando pra todo mundo qual era realmente a última tarefa: Se divertir.. e aproveitar o resto do domingo.

Cambalhotas, mergulhos e risadas eram as novas obrigações e, apesar de ter que concordar que essa era a parte mais divertida do domingo, todos compartilhavam o pensamento de que talvez fazer faxina nem tenha sido tão ruim assim.

Agora que tinha acabado, é lógico...

_fefysssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Após cantar no chuveiro, rir sozinha, suspirar até ficar roxa e contar cada detalhe do seu dia pro Colin no telefone pra depois ouvir o amigo contar seu dia com Evan no mesmo estado de euforia que ela, Gina estava de camisola deitada na cama ainda vestindo um sorriso bobo no rosto e eventualmente abraçando o travesseiro no rosto pra berrar de alegria. _Ele confessou... me abraçou daquele jeito .. ai meu Deeeeusssss, ele me deu banho. – _se arrepiou ao lembrar de ter sido tocada por Draco de um modo tão íntimo fechando os olhos pra lembrar da cena. – _E ele de olhos fechados daquele jeito.. ai.. será que isso tudo foi um sonho? Vai ver eu fiquei doida de vez e estou é num manicômio.. drogada e delirante... _

Se levantou de um modo decidido indo até sua escrivaninha. – _Eu preciso estudar... o professor Snape não vão me dar nota por sorrisos abobalhados.. Mas ... aim... e aquela barriga durinha daquele jeito meu Deus do céu? Como é que eu esqueço disso? Ai.. o que vai acontecer agora? Será que ele percebeu que eu sou apaixonada por ele? Acho que sim.. e ele sente algo por mim.. ele confessou não foi?_- pensava distraidamente pegando o livro de química e o colocando em cima da mesa. – _Droga.. eu devia ter ido estudar com o Harry e a Patty.. e ser jogada pela janela porque ele ia me matar se eu aparecesse lá... Ai.. como que eu vou me concentrar em ligações químicas se eu só consigo pensar nas reações químicas que o Draco provoca em mim.. uuuuiiii Pára Gina! Não vai nessa direção! – _sentou na cadeira abrindo o livro na página que ela precisava revisar e começou a ler até que imagens de Draco molhado passando as mãos nos cabelos dela... o jeito que ele a olhava desde que haviam esclarecido o que sentiam um pelo outro... a boca dele... – "Argh!" – exclamou derrotada deixando a cabeça cair sobre o livro. Era fato, não conseguiria estudar aquela noite.

_Será que a Paty aprendeu tudo que o Harry ensinou? _– divagou sobre a possibilidade de talvez dar uma _minúscula_ olhadela na prova da amiga caso ela não soubesse as respostas. – "humpf.. como seu eu tivesse coragem.. vou tremer igual a vara verde só de pensar em colar" – murmurou pra si mesma então depois de mais algumas tentativas frustradas a ruiva finalmente conseguiu se concentrar o bastante pra entender alguma coisa do livro.

Três horas depois Gina já revirava os olhos de sono depois de um dia tão cansativo, mas havia finalmente revisado a matéria de modo que pelo menos a média ela alcançasse no teste. Não era como se ela precisasse de alguma nota já que seu boletim era impecável. - _O que a falta de uma vida social não faz pela sua vida escolar...até agora eu só tinha A's...- _pensou a ruiva num tom risonho então escutou uma batida na porta.

"Entra..." – falou sem olhar pra porta fazendo o penúltimo exercício pra acabar sua sessão de estudo.

"ainda estudando?" – perguntou Draco usando só a calça do pijama como sempre fazia, ao lado da porta.

Repetindo na sua cabeça pra não babar ao ver a barriga do loiro novamente ela respondeu. – "É.. mas já to acabando... Vocês pediram alguma coisa pra comer? To morrendo de fome" – comentou se espreguiçando.

Sorrindo um pouco ao vê-la se esticar como um gato ele respondeu. – "Pediram esfiha.. ainda tá quente, quer que eu traga aqui?"

"Não precisa não, eu como lá embaixo quando acabar aqui" – respondeu sorrindo. _Aimmm, se ele fosse mais fofo eu explodia!_

"Humrum..." – murmurou olhando pros próprios pés parecendo querer falar algo e não saber como. – "Você vai...?" – questionou sem chegar a perguntar de verdade por não saber ao certo o que estava fazendo.

Entendendo o que ele queria saber melhor que o próprio loiro ela respondeu. – "Vou... pode ir indo na frente que quando eu terminar eu vou."

"Tá...hum.. é melhor...não esquece de trancar a porta.." – falou baixo olhando pra ela e os dois sentiram o clima pesar ao serem obrigados a encarar a realidade de que mesmo esse mínimo de contato era errado.

Ela acenou que sim com a cabeça observando um ponto do livro sem coragem de olhar para Draco por não saber o que encontraria se assim o fizesse e após alguns segundos ouviu a porta sendo fechada sinalizando que ela poderia voltar a respirar. _Eu não vou pensar em coisa ruim hoje.. eu não vou pensar... Amor não pode ser uma coisa errada pode?_

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssss_

Era quase dez e meia da noite quando Gina finalmente havia terminado os exercícios e comido algumas esfihas pela felicidade de seu estômago. Ela andava pé ante pé pra não chamar a atenção de ninguém para o fato de que ao invés de dormir no seu quarto dividiria a cama com Draco novamente. Desta vez, entretanto, não havia razão pra isso.. nada que a obrigasse a ficar tão perto dele durante a noite a não ser o fato de que tinha certeza de que não seria capaz de dormir longe dele depois de tudo que havia acontecido.

Respirou fundo com os olhos fechados antes de abrir a porta então entrou sendo abraçada pela penumbra que envolvia o quarto, quebrada apenas pela fresta de luz vinda da porta entreaberta do banheiro.

Seria incapaz de impedir que um sorriso lhe tocasse os lábios mesmo que assim quisesse pois sabia que Draco havia deixado aquela luz acesa por saber que ela tinha medo de ficar no escuro total. Lembrando-se do que havia prometido, a ruiva trancou a porta antes de se aproximar da cama observando distintamente a confusão de cobertas que ocultava o que ela tanto ansiava olhar.

Sentindo suas pernas enfraquecerem a cada passo que dava ao saber que, apesar de ter dormido várias vezes com Draco, desta vez tudo havia mudado e em nada se parecia com a procura de um refúgio nas tempestades ou de um protetor quando havia visto um filme de terror. Desta vez era só a Gina... e o Draco... Precisando ficar juntos sob a proteção da noite já que a luz do dia os entregaria á realidade de que não importa o que sentem um pelo outro pois nunca seriam aceitos.

"Você demorou" – a voz rouca de Draco soou na escuridão indicando que ele havia meio acordado.

"É.." – falou na falta de algo melhor pra dizer.

"Vem.." – disse ele num murmúrio levantando as cobertas pra que Gina pudesse deitar com ele e a ruiva, quase morrendo deve-se acrescentar, deitou-se na cama sentindo o corpo quente dele a envolver num abraço preguiçoso. – "Hummm" – murmurou sorrindo enquanto a apertava contra si.

Sem saber o que tudo aquilo significava apesar da felicidade que sentia estando ali Gina não conseguiu fica calada. – "Draco.." – falou de um jeito preocupado mostrando que queria conversar

"Shhh" – ele murmurou ainda meio sonolento a trazendo quase pra cima de si então virou o rosto os deixando alinhados no travesseiro. Imitando um cachorrinho demonstrando carinho ele apenas passou seu nariz de leve no dela fazendo derreter suas preocupações e voltou a adormecer não antes de murmurar emburrado. – "Você demorou..."

_fefysssssssssssssssssss_

Apenas aquele final de semana sem a presença dos pais e o conhecimento de que essa ausência se estenderia até sexta-feira algumas horas antes do Baile à fantasia em homenagem à chegada da embaixatriz da França na cidade, foi o suficiente pra transformar a mansão Weasley em uma república de jovens temporária.

Sempre lotada de amigos assistindo filmes, em campeonatos de tênis, na piscina ou apenas em uma roda de violão, a mansão parecia ter sido planejada para um relacionamento proibido aflorar e se fortalecer, já que todos estavam muito entretidos em se divertir ou se preocupar com sua própria vida amorosa pra perceber que onde Draco estava uma ruivinha poderia ser encontrada sorrindo ou que na cumplicidade da noite eles dormiam sentindo o calor do outro tocando seu corpo.

E assim cinco dias se passaram...

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssss_

Segunda-feira

Se alguém perguntasse de quem foi a idéia de relembrar a infância e contar histórias de terror no quintal ninguém lembraria, mas o fato é que agora pequenos grupos se amontoavam embaixo de cobertas e casais faziam o mesmo aproveitando a brisa noturna da primavera como desculpa pra se aconchegarem ainda mais um no outro.

"Ah! Eu sei uma! Eu sei uma!" – falou Ron animado quase obrigando Hermione a sair do seu colo. – "Alguém sabe a lenda da Maria Rapa-coco?" – falou imitando suspense fazendo todos caírem na risada.

"Só você mesmo pra ter medo de uma Maria rapa-coco, neném.." – comentou Hermione rindo com o grupo.

"Hei! Eu não disse que eu tenho medo!"

"Mas você já falou pra mim." – respondeu ela provocando mais uma onda de risos além de fazer todo o sangue de Ron ir parar na cara dele.

"Mione!"

"Awww, desculpa amor, eu não resisti, você fica fofo demais quando tá sem graça" – virou no colo dele dando pequenos beijinhos entre pedidos de desculpas e em poucos segundos o grupo havia sido esquecido pelo casal.

"Ihhhh." – falou Colin fazendo graça mas quem o conhecesse perceberia que ele estava desanimado. – "agora esquece esses dois"

"eh.." – murmurou Gina tentando manter a compostura e falhando completamente. Olhava de segundo em segundo Pansy tentar se agarrar no Draco que todas as vezes recusava o contato o mais educadamente possível.

Alguns minutos se passaram então: - "Miga se o povo não estivesse meio bêbado todo mundo ia perceber esse olhar demoníaco que você tá mandando pra Pansy." – murmurou Colin fingindo prestar atenção na história que Fred contava enquanto mantinha o cobertor em volta de Rute que à muito já havia adormecido no colo dele.

"Não dá pra segurar Colin!" – Gina murmurou de volta sem tirar os olhos de Pansy que fingia sentir frio pra ficar mais perto de Draco. – "Não sei pra que essa vaca loira tá aqui! Eu adoro a Sabrina, mas não sei pra ela tem que trazer essa praga do inferno pra minha casa! Ela não quer ficar com o Blaize?"

"Não é por nada não, miga, mas a Sá parece detestar a Pansy do mesmo jeito que você..." – fechou os olhos pra provável explosão que viria depois que falasse a próxima frase então continuou. – "Parece que quem convidou ela foi o Draco.."

Ela arregalou os olhos então se forçou a respirar fundo. – "O que? O Draco? Porque? Ele não tinham acabado? Ele disse pra mim!"

"Eles acabaram, mas você sabe que vários negócios da família Malfoy são com os Pankinson! Pelo que eu entendi ele e os gêmeos a encontraram quando foram comprar cerveja e ela meio que tornou impossível que eles saíssem de lá sem a convidar.. e não largou do Draco desde então."

"Ai que ódio.. se não fosse ela eu estaria perto dele. Você viu que ela arrastou ele pra longe de mim?" – olhou pra eles de novo vendo Draco se levantar sem paciência e dizer que ia pegar uma smirnoff ice na casa.

"Não vai atrás dele, miga, vai ficar na cara... além do mais.." – fez cara de cachorro sem dono. – "Eu to mal e você nem me consolou nem nada..."

"E a nossa conversa de quase três horas de hoje à tarde não significou nada pra você?" – brincou tentando fazê-lo rir.

"Não, né.. aquilo foi um desabafo!"

"Hummmm.. pensei que a parte de consolar tinha sido resolvida com o sorvete de chocolate."

"Não.. sorvete de chocolate consola você, miga" – sorriu já se sentindo um pouco melhor. – "Pra me consolar precisava ser um Petit Gateau de chocolate por que eu sou fresco, lembra?"

"ahhh, é mesmo, como eu pude esquecer?" – riu um pouco então olhou na direção da casa vendo Draco voltando pro quintal onde estavam.

"Relaxa Gina.." – murmurou Colin chamando a atenção da ruiva para si. - "Levanta a mão quem vai dormir com aquele loiro do éden?" – pegou o braço da Gina o levantando.

Rindo das maluquices de Colin ela não percebeu que Draco não tinha voltado pra onde estava até o momento em que o cobertor que dividia com o amigo fosse levantado.

"Tem lugar pra mais um?" – perguntou Draco sorrindo fazendo o coração de Gina pular de alegria.

"Humrum..." – respondeu sentindo o rosto se aquecer um pouco. _Eu não entendo porque eu fico vermelha toda hora perto do Draco... eu conheço ele a vida inteira!_

Poucos minutos se passaram para que ela sentisse a mão quente dele envolver a sua e sentir seus dedos se entrelaçarem. Ambos sorriram.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Terça-feira

Uma gota de suor já escorria pelo pescoço de Draco quando ele dribla Gina facilmente mais uma vez e dá um salto fazendo mais uma cesta de três pontos. Virando na direção dela com um sorriso convencido ele pergunta. – "Qual é o placar agora ruivinha? Quanto à zero?

_Jesus.. e esse sorriso, hein? Será que até indo no banheiro o Draco é sexy?_ Tomando conta dos pensamentos à tempo de disfarçar que estava embasbacada com o jeito confiante dele jogar Gina respondeu fingindo não entender a pergunta. – Placar? Que placar? Era pra eu contar?

Riu da resposta dela tirando o cabelo do rosto. – "Alguém aqui precisa saber perder."

"E alguém aqui precisa parar de ser convencido... Você sabe que eu sou péssima em esportes com bola."

Dando um sorriso sarcástico por saber que a irritaria com o próximo comentário ele começou a andar pro banquinho em que estavam as garrafas de água e as toalhas. – "É por isso que você quer se vingar de todas as bolas, não é? Inclusive as minhas."

"DRACO MALFOY!" – gritou boquiaberta mas sem conseguir conter o riso ao lembrar do incidente da manhã em que ela o havia acordado com uma joelhada.. erm.. _lá. – _Eu não acredito que você falou isso!

"Mas é verdade!" – respondeu rindo então bebeu água daquele mesmo jeito que havia deixado Gina babando no parque no dia em que Harry a convencera de que tinha chance de ficar com Draco.

"Ah é? Quer outra joelhada? – mordeu a boca indo na direção dele com um sorriso ameaçador o fazendo quase engasgar com a água. Mal sabe ela que essa reação não foi de medo... – "Você ainda tá bom demais no esporte pro meu gosto.."

"Você pode me dar dez joelhadas que ainda não vai conseguir fazer uma cesta comigo na defesa."

"Ah é? Você acha que eu não consigo ganhar de você nem uma vez?" – perguntou com a mão na cintura então o imitou bebendo água deixando sem querer algumas gotas escorrerem por seu pescoço.

O olhar guloso do loiro acompanhando essa gotinha ou o fato dele estar praticamente mastigando a própria boca passaram despercebidos pela ruiva.

"Eu não acho, tenho certeza."

"Humpf, vamos ver então." – falou indignada largando a garrafa de água pra pegar a toalha e passar no próprio pescoço como Draco fazia. " Vamos lá então, bonzão" – jogou a toalha nele então correu pro meio da quadra. – "Você vai aprender agora a não duvidar de mim."

Draco correu atrás de Gina que já estava quicando a bola com um sorriso sapeca.

"Vem, Loirinho convencido.. hoje você vai se deparar com a sua derrota!"

"hieuheieu vamos ver." – falou indo até ela e se colocando em posição de defesa.

Um minuto se transformou em três, que se transformaram em seis minutos de jogo e nada de Gina conseguir passar pela defesa de Draco que, pra não deixá-la sem graça, nem fazia esforços de roubar a bola. Sabendo que tentar normalmente não tinha futuro já que ela realmente era péssima em basquete e percebendo que ele só defendia, mas nunca tentava lhe tirar a bola, ela mudou de tática.

Virou de costas pra ele quicando a bola e aos poucos o começou a empurrar pra trás com o corpo, pois sabia que ele fugia de contatos maiores parecendo ter medo do que poderia acontecer. Se aproveitando desta fraqueza de Draco, em poucos segundos Gina estava à baixo do garrafão mas então se deparou com outro problema: Ela continuava sendo péssima no esporte e sendo mais baixa que Draco ele poderia bloquear todas as suas tentativas facilmente.

Uma nova mudança de tática foi necessária. Ela virou pra frente o encarando então sorriu.

"Que foi ruivinha? Desistiu?" – sorriu um pouco. – "E não pensa que eu não percebi o que você fez pra chegar aqui..."

"Eu? Eu não fiz nada..." – respondeu inocentemente ainda quicando a bola e pensando no próximo passo. Precisava distraí-lo.

"Ah não? Humrum...Eu vou só te parabenizar por saber explorar o ponto fraco do adversário..." – sorriu de canto de boca saindo um pouco da postura de defesa. – "Mas isso não vai adiantar nada porque eu consigo bloquear qualquer arremesso que você mandar, minha baixinha." – falou pra irritá-la não sabendo que subestimar uma irmã de criação meio doida nunca é uma boa idéia.

Vendo a oportunidade, Gina não esperou um segundo pra pegar a bola e então pular no colo de Draco enrolando as pernas na cintura dele o obrigando a segurá-la pelas costas para que ela não caísse.

"CESTAAAAA!" – gritou Gina no colo dele.

"Ei! Assim não vale!" – falou rindo sem a menor vontade de colocá-la de volta no chão percebendo neste instante o quanto seu rosto estava perto da face afogueada de Gina.

"Hum, alguém tem que aprender a perder." – murmurou brincalhona encostando a testa na dele também sem sentir a menor vontade de sair dali.

Ele a abraçou mais apertado. – "E alguém tem que aprender a seguir regras."

"Nah... regras foram feitas pra serem quebradas.."

"Ah é?" – Draco murmurou no mesmo clima de brincadeira, mas ambos entendiam as entrelinhas.

"Humrum.. algumas regras são sem sentido... regras sociais principalmente."

Eles trocaram um sorriso de companheiros no crime então Draco começou a rodá-la a fazendo rir como criança e ao ver aqueles cabelos ruivos flutuarem no ar soube que este era um dos momentos perfeitos de sua vida.

_fefysssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Quarta-feira

"Gostosa demais, meu Deus!" – falava Ron sem se importar com o fato de que sua boca estava cheia de salgadinhos. – "E essa boca enorme.. cheia... nossa, essa mulher não existe."

"A Mione foi pra casa dela, mas eu ainda to aqui, seu depravado..." – murmurou Gina emburrada no canto da cozinha comendo um sanduíche e olhando Draco de canto de olho percebendo que, apesar de não estar fazendo nenhum comentário explícito como Ron, não desgrudava os olhos da revista de fofoca onde Angelina Jolie havia sido flagrada semi-nua tomando banho em uma cachoeira.

"Gina, até a Mione acha a Angelina Jolie gata... ela não liga se eu achar o mesmo."

"Mas você não está demonstrando que a acha _gata_.." – respondeu Gina ainda mais emburrada já que Draco ainda não tinha parado de olhar as fotos. – "Só está faltando você ir se esfregar na foto igual cachorra no cio. Eu vou falar tudo pra Mione!"

"Falar tudo pra Mione." – Ron imitou em tom debochado não dando muita atenção para o que a ruiva dizia.

"Humpf" – murmurou olhando pro irmão então largou o sanduíche no prato e começou a andar na direção da porta da cozinha.

"Onde você vai?" – perguntou Draco parando de olhar a revista pela primeira vez.

"Sair..."

Draco a olhou saindo da cozinha fazendo o beicinho que ele tanto gostava então sorriu de canto de boca: Seu plano havia dado certo... ele adorava a ver emburrada de ciúmes.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssss_

_Urgh.. que raiva... Ron idiota.. DRACO IMBECIL! A Angelina nem é lá essas coisas... ela parece um traveco! E aposto que tem silicone naquela boca, porque eu lembro que no filme que eu vi quando ela não era famosa ela não tinha a boca assim... Humpf... porcaria... e agora eu vou ter que sair mesmo e não tenho pra onde ir! Parabéns Gina, parabéns... – _pensava emburrada olhando pro guarda roupa. – _humm.. vamos ver.. que roupa que se usa pra sair numa quarta feira à noite sozinha porque todo mundo já foi pra casa e sem carro por que eu não dirijo? – _Se deixou cair dentro do guarda roupa então sentou imprensada no meio das roupas penduradas nos cabides pensando no que faria. – _Hum.. essa situação nem me parece estranha... eieuheieheiuh.. vamos lá, Gina! Você não vai pagar outro mico! Vai se arrumar toda nem que seja pra subir no telhado e só fingir que saiu de casa! – _pensou decidida então se levantou saindo de dentro do armário e escolheu uma calça jeans que sempre ficava perfeita no corpo dela e foi pra colocá-la em cima da cama quando dois braços fortes a envolveram por trás.

"Pra onde essa ruivinha pensa que vai?" – falou Draco com uma voz rouca no ouvido dela.

_Minha nossa senhora desatadora dos nós! Como é que pode alguém ser assim? Pernas! Voltem a funcionar EU COMANDO!_

"Eu? Ahn.. eu vou sair.. ué... pra... vou sair sozinha e.."

"Pra onde?"

"Pra onde? Ahhh... vou sair.. pra...erm.." _Eeeep! Pensa em algo! – _"Não interessa aonde eu vou, ué! Pra que você quer saber aonde eu vou se tem a Lara Croft pra você babar junto com o Ron lá embaixo?" – falou com o beicinho mais fofo que Draco já viu então se soltou dele e começou a fingir procurar a blusa que queria sair.

Sorrindo do jeitinho enfezado de Gina ele voltou a se aproximar e abraçá-la por trás. – "Eu não vejo nada demais na Angelina Jolie e prefiro uma boca pequenininha e vermelha que eu conheço do que a dela." – murmurou no ouvido dela então a soltou. – "se diverte, tá?" – falou sorrindo demonstrando que ele sabia que ela não ia a lugar nenhum. – "E quando for dormir.. _tranca a porta_..."

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssss_

Quinta-feira

"Ah não! A semana inteira todos os filmes que nós vimos foram vocês que escolheram!" – resmungou Kika ao ver o namorado pegando outro filme de ação.

"Porque nós temos gosto superior!" – respondeu George sabendo que a namorada se irritaria fazendo a sala inteira se encolher esperando uma briga digna de Kelly e Sirius depois desta.

"Como é que é?" – perguntou ela já colocando as mãos na cintura. Ron riu um pouco da cara do irmão levando um tapa de leve de Hermione no braço e a mesma cena se repetiu quando Rute viu Fred rir junto com Ron.

"É lógico! Se depender de vocês a gente só vai assistir romancezinho com a Meg Ryan!" – continuou George parecendo adorar ver o rosto de Kika se avermelhar de indignação. Não esperava, entretanto, o que ela disse logo depois.

"Humm... acho que você tem razão, e eu não posso te obrigar a assistir filme ruins, né amor? " – comentou com uma expressão calculista que no primeiro segundo já deixou claro pra George que ele estava enrascado. – "E também a publicação da revista já está tão próxima..." – falou olhando pra amiga que sorriu de canto de boca em resposta por entender o que a outra queria. Hermione também sorriu ao perceber a dinâmica entre eles: os gêmeos aprontavam juntos.. e elas também.

"Pois é... eu acho que não dá pra gente ficar dormindo tarde... Melhor a gente deixar os meninos vendo os filmes _melhores _que _eles_ querem e ir descansar em casa..."

"Não!" – falaram os gêmeos no mesmo momento.

"Hoje é o dia das mulheres nesta casa!" – falou George não querendo perder a chance de dormir com a namorada em casa agora que os pais não estavam.

"Elas que escolhem os filmes!" – completou Fred. – Vamos pegar a pipoca, George.

Todos na sala riram dos dois ruivos e foi essa cena que Draco e Gina encontraram ao entrar na sala.

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssss_

Cena em que o Romeu aparece pela primeira vez no filme com sua imagem em negativo por causa do nascer do sol atrás de si escurecendo seu semblante

_Nossa mãe.. o Leonardo Di Caprio tá um estrago de lindo nesse filme.. a Gisele se lascou o perdendo... se bem que o Draco ainda é bem mais gato... – _pensava Gina ao olhar a cena quase sem perceber que os gêmeos zuavam o próprio deus de todas as suas fantasias porque seu cabelo era igual ao do Romeu.

"... mas a cor do meu é natural, thank you very much!" – brincou Draco convencido sem negar, entretanto, o inegável: o corte de seu cabelo realmente era igual ao do ator no filme.

Todos riram e quando Fred já abria a boca pra continuar a brincadeira levou uma cotovelada leve da namorada como aviso pra ele se calar. Depois deste evento a primeira parte do filme se passou sem maiores problemas apesar dos pequenos comentários sobre a masculinidade duvidável, segundo os homens, do Romeu ao recitar os versos shakespeareanos. A proximidade de Draco e Gina durante esse tempo ou o toque leve de suas mãos a todo instante mais uma vez passaram despercebidos.

...e seu fim o matrimônio, envie amanhã por uma pessoa...

"Ah, fala sério!", "Ah, pelo amor de Deus!", "Aoooonde!" – todos os tipos de exclamações tipicamente masculinas pra demonstrar incredulidade foram a trilha sonora que acompanhou os suspiros femininos.

"Se fosse eu caía fora agora!" – comentou Ron ganhando um olhar indignado de Herminone. – "Ah, Mione, fala sério, eles acabaram de se conhecer!" – tentou argumentar e o debate sobre o assunto se estendeu entre todos na sala.

Muito distraída com sua própria mente sonhadora vendo o amor do casal na tela, Gina ficou praticamente alheia à discussão como ficava do mundo todas as quinhentas vezes que assistira este filme então só voltou à prestar atenção ao seu redor ao ouvir a voz de Draco.

"... ninguém é louco de se jogar assim de cabeça numa relação em que tudo está contra..." – falou Draco sem saber que com essas palavras estaria magoando a última pessoa que queria machucar no mundo: Gina.

Ao perceber que qualquer comentário sobre o romantismo irreal do filme abria espaço pra uma guerra entre os sexos naquela sala, os garotos mudaram de tática aproveitando pra se abraçar nas namoradas que, inexplicavelmente, pareciam muito interessadas em lhes fazer carinho vendo aquele filme.

Com o intuito de fazer o mesmo, mas de uma maneira não muito óbvia, Draco tocou a mão de Gina esperando o carinho que sempre recebia em retorno. Não esperava que a ruiva tirasse a mão debaixo da sua ou que ao final do filme saísse da sala e se trancasse no próprio quarto sem olhar pra ele uma vez sequer.

Mas foi isso que aconteceu.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssss_

Rolou na cama mais uma vez então olhou seu relógio novamente. Uma e meia da manhã e ela ainda não havia chegado. Ficou óbvio para Draco que Gina não viria. E ficou óbvio também que sem sentir a ruiva nos seus braços não conseguiria dormir esta noite.

"O que aconteceu..?" – murmurou pra si mesmo sem conseguir entender o que tinha causado a mudança de atitude dela em relação a ele justo na última noite que poderiam dormir juntos.

Repassava o filme pela vigésima vez na sua cabeça procurando razões para o comportamento da ruiva até que lembrou do que havia falado sobre relacionamentos em que tudo está contra o casal...

E poderia bater na própria cabeça de raiva de si mesmo.

"Puta que pariu, eu não acredito que falei aquilo..." – murmurou passando a mão pelo cabelo em frustração. – "Ela deve achar que eu não... putz... eu sou muito idiota..." – continuava falando consigo já levantando da cama resoluto em esclarecer a situação e trazer sua ruivinha pra onde ela devia estar desde as onze da noite.

Perdido em pensamentos nem percebeu que já havia chegado ao quarto de Gina até dar de cara com a porta. Entrou, então não sabendo o que falar somente se aproximou da cama.

Mordeu a boca confuso sobre o que fazer então murmurou a primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça. – "Você não vai vir dormir?" – fez uma careta pra si mesmo pela própria burrice ao ouvir Gina respirar de um jeito indignado.

Olhando pra baixo sem conseguir dar voz aos seus pensamentos e muito menos mostrar a ela o que sentia, Draco começou a se virar pra sair do quarto não agüentando mais a indiferença de Gina. Quando tocou a maçaneta da porta ele virou novamente na direção da cama. – "Eu queria dizer que ele havia acabado de conhecer a garota e...era tudo complicado demais... Ele não a amava a vida inteira ou sofria só de pensar em ficar sem vê-la ..." – falou confessando inconscientemente muito mais do que queria então abriu a porta murmurando antes de sair do quarto. – "É diferente.."

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssss_

Seus pensamentos, se possível, estavam ainda mais acelerados que antes de ir falar com a irmã de criação. O que havia feito? Com certeza havia confessado algo que até pra si mesmo ainda negava. A amava... O que faria agora? Estava acontecendo essa coisa entre eles, mas ele mesmo havia ouvido que ela estava apaixonada por outro. Será que ele a estava conquistando? Talvez.. talvez agora ela já tivesse até esquecido esse tal de Michael...mas isso tinha que parar.. seus pais voltariam amanhã e tudo se acertaria. Ele se obrigava a esquecer deste fato quando estava com a ruiva precisando viver o máximo que pudesse com ela, mas o que faria quando tudo voltasse a ser como sempre foi? Ou quando a visse com esse Michael que ela falava tão animadamente com a Hermione?

Mais uma vez se arrependia de não ter perguntado sobre esse cara...

Mas como poderia ter perguntado sem explicar que tinha ouvido uma conversa particular? E como perguntaria o que ela sentia por ele e por esse Michael se todas as conversas que tinham eram entrelinhas porque nenhum tinha coragem de trazer à tona tudo que estava acontecendo? A verdade, entretanto, era que ele queria viver o que estava acontecendo entre eles sem se importar com mais nada, pois sabia que tudo acabaria quando seus pais voltassem. Era como se eles os marcassem como irmãos novamente... um casal proibido... uma vergonha..

O que ele faria? O que faria quando não tivesse escolha além de abrir mão de tudo que estava sentindo pra não envergonhar a família e decepcionar o homem que o havia criado como filho?

Estava se perdendo em miséria e solidão até ouvir sua porta sendo aberta e poucos segundos depois sentir sua perdição se aninhar contra o seu corpo. Apenas sentindo o cheiro doce do cabelo de Gina e ouvindo sua respiração tranqüila Draco sorriu e deixou suas preocupações o abandonarem pra dar lugar a um sono calmo.

_fefyssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Sexta-feira

Um dia só.. somente mais algumas horas sem os olhares zelosos dos pais...

Ao acordar nesta sexta-feira antes mesmo do sol nascer por completo e olhar pra Draco dormindo tão tranqüilamente a abraçando, Gina não conseguia decidir se chorava por saber que estava tudo acabando ou sorria de felicidade por seus sentimentos serem correspondidos.

É certo que ainda não estavam realmente juntos, mas tudo durante essa semana mágica parecia sussurrar que o que Gina sonhava desde os treze anos em algum momento aconteceria e, pensando nisto, ela mais uma vez empurrou pensamentos tristes pra longe de sua mente e começou a acordar Draco como fizera nos últimos dias.

Passou o nariz de leve no dele como faziam carinhosamente um no outro então começou a fazer carinho na barriga, que ela sabia sensível a cócegas.

Ele pegou na mão dela já sorrindo então a obrigou a parar a doce tortura. – Hummm.. você já vai?

"Vou... daqui á pouco alguém pode acordar.." – falou ela se aconchegando nos braços dele só mais um pouco então se levantou e deu um beijo na sua testa. – "Até mais tarde."

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Mais um dia se passou dentro da normalidade em Hogwarts High. Alguns passaram mal com um cozido da cantina, outros saíram chorando de um teste surpresa de química, outros levaram broncas do técnico de basquete... Normalidade.

Algumas pessoas, todavia achavam que o dia havia se arrastado, pois já não agüentavam mais esperar pelo baile á fantasia daquela noite em que somente a alta sociedade de Hogmeade compareceria. Pra um certo casal, contrariamente, o dia se passava rápido demais já que a cada minuto que se passava sua liberdade de ficar juntos chegava mais perto do fim.

Independente da impressão individual sobre a passagem do tempo durante aquele dia a noite finalmente chegou trazendo consigo o baile esperado e a presença zelosa dos Sr. e Sra Weasley.

Impecavelmente às nove da noite os convidados se dirigiam à mansão da embaixada da França e viam de longe a iluminação peculiar da festa.

_Humpff.. porcaria de asa.. já to com dor nas costas de ficar sentada toda torta assim_ – pensava Gina tentando arrumar outra maneira de sentar no carro sem amassar suas asas de anjo ou seu vestido.

"Miga dá pra você ficar quieta e não estragar essa asa?" – falou Colin meio que rindo do desconforto da amiga.

"É porque não é você que tem que ficar sentado como se tivesse engolido um pau de vassoura!"

"hieehiehieuheieh, foi você que quis ir de anjo como a Julieta do filme, miga!"

"Ai ai.. tomara que o meu Romeu faça o mesmo que o Romeu do filme.."

Colin arregalou os olhos de brincadeira então falou.- "Você vai pedir ele em casamento, miga?"

"Besta.." – falou rindo um pouco então ficou séria. – "ei Colin.. você tá brincando e tal mas.. como que você tá? Eu quero a verdade." – falou com _aquele _olhar.

"Ah, miga" – suspirou. – "Eu tava começando a gostar dele, sabe? O final de semana foi perfeito até ele vim com essa onde de que a nossa classe social é muito diferente.."

"Porque será que ele sente isso, né?"

"Não sei.. nem pra eu me interessar num barman que quer dar o golpe num riquinho..." – falou meio que brincando. – "Ele é muito honesto.. acho que ficou com medo do que as pessoas falariam dele.. imagina só? Aqui nessa cidade gay e 'dando o golpe'? Porque é isso que falariam...Até que eu entendo o que ele fez..."

"Mas não deixa mais fácil de aceitar, né?" – comentou Gina.

"Ah.. não é como se eu já estivesse apaixonado ou algo assim, né?"

"hehe.. é..."

"E também, talvez hoje eu ache o meu Romeu também!" – falou ele sorrindo. – "Mesma classe social e tudo!

_fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

A entrada da casa embelezada por um jardim enorme e belo em destaque pela iluminação suntuosa que o envolvia numa combinação de cores que deixava tudo com um aspecto de sonho, como se pouco do que era visto fosse realidade.

Entrando no salão o vendo elegantemente cheio de convidados com as mais belas fantasias adornadas por pedrarias, Colin logo pode avistar seus pais vestidos de Sonny e Cher conversando com Sirius e Kelly vestidos de pirata e dama antiga. O loiro, vestido de Charlie Chaplin acompanhando a linda anjinha ruiva, somente acenou pros pais então se aproximou do grupo que procuravam.

"Eh, você dois.. demorou mas chegaram, hein?" – falou Ron vestido de Julio César ao lado de sua Cleópatra Hemione Granger.

"Fala isso pra essa aqui que enrolou meia hora pra achar que a maquiagem ficou perfeita" – brincou Colin apontando pra Gina que, por sua vez, passava os olhos no salão inteiro atrás de um certo irmão de criação. Percebendo que a amiga estava obviamente distraída Colin decidiu chamar a atenção do grupo pra outra coisa. – "Ué, cadê os gêmeos? Eu tava curioso pra ver o que eles aprontaram de fantasia."

Todos riram um pouco até que Hermione o respondeu. – "Foram em casa trocar de fantasia pela que as meninas haviam escolhido pra eles. Você acredita que eles chegaram aqui de _Oompa Loompa _? A Kika quase cuspiu o ponche quando os viu!" (**N/a: **Pra quem não sabe, os Oompa Loompa são os anões idênticos da Fantástica Fábrica de chocolate)

"Ah, não acredito que eu perdi isso..." – falou com o intuito de continuar conversando com Hermione quando sentiu um puxão no seu braço. Olhou pro lado vendo Gina a observar lívida o meio do salão onde vários convidados, entre eles Draco e Pansy, dançavam. – "Gina calma... você sabe que não tem nada a ver..."

"Não tem nada a ver? Eu não acredito que a Pansy teve a cara de pau de vir de Tiazinha e _algemar _o Draco enquanto dança com ele! Como é que pode alguém ser tão.. tão.. argh? Como que o pai dela não está com vergonha? Só ela tá quase nua aqui nessa festa!" – falou sem parar com seu olhar fulminando Draco que parecia irritado mas tentando falar com Pansy sem causar escândalos.

"Miga vamos ali comigo buscar um ponche?" – tentou na esperança de tirá-la dali sem que Ron percebesse o ciúme óbvio da irmã, mas só conseguiu arrastá-la alguns passos.

"Eu vou arrancar todos os cabelos dessa guria, Colin!"

"Não, você vai vim comigo pegar um ponche e ficar calminha até o Draco conseguir se livrar e vim falar com a gente."

"Se ele vier perto de mim com aquela vaca do lado eu não quero nem saber, vou jogar o ponche inteiro na cabeça dela..."

"Pode fazer isso depois, mas agora se segura aí que sua mãe tá vindo..." – murmurou discretamente mostrando a direção em que Moly vinha acompanhada pelo sobrinho da embaixatriz Duda Amaral.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssss_

Com uma expressão que em nada demonstrava a raiva que estava sentindo ao ver os pais de Pansy sorrindo orgulhosos ao vê-los dançando, Draco tentou convencê-la de todas as maneira possíveis de abrir a algema, mas nada que falasse parecia melhor aos olhos de Pansy do que tê-lo ao seu lado então estava preso a ela nos últimos 11 minutos e 23 segundos.

'Ela só pode estar maluca', pensava Draco colocando a maior distância possível entre os dois até que sentiu o olhar de Gina pesar em si. Se não estivesse com tanta raiva da situação ridícula e inusitada em que se encontrava sem poder fazer nada sem causar um escândalo, ele sorriria do ciúme transparente de Gina ao vê-lo com Pansy.

Estava maravilhosa... a pura figura da perfeição banhada pela inocência pecaminosa de anjos belos demais pra não atormentarem a alma dos fracos mortais. Ele devia imaginar que Gina usaria a mesma fantasia da Julieta no filme... Afinal era uma das partes em um amor impossível. Ele havia escolhido vir de fantasma da ópera pelo mesmo motivo... Era um homem atormentado por um amor que não poderia ter, mas isto não impedia sua obsessão pela mulher amada. Gina...

Foi tirado de sua reveria pela voz venenosa de Pansy. – "Parece que sua irmãzinha vai se dar bem se depender da sua mãe..." – comentou a loira apontando para Moly se aproximando de Gina acompanhada de um rapaz muito bonito vestido de mosqueteiro.

Irritado com o que Pansy havia dito ele teve que respirar fundo pra não desistir de usar diplomacia com a menina e a arrastar pra onde Gina estava. – "Pansy.. você pretende me soltar que horas? Eu não vou ter a paciência que eu estou tendo por muito mais tempo e o seu papai não vai gostar nada que você provoque um escândalo."

"Ué, Draquinho.. eu já falei o que eu quero.. você que escolheu ficar preso a mim" – falou tentando se encostar nele sabendo que ele também não poderia envergonhar os pais na frente de todos que ali estavam, enquanto ele encravava as unhas na própria pele ao fechar o punho vendo Gina ser apresentada ao mosqueteiro e o beijar três vezes no rosto com um sorriso tímido a bailar na face. – "Eu acho que você gosta desse joguinho que eu inventei." – murmurou no seu ouvido provocando nojo mas o fazendo finalmente desistir de tentar argumentar racionalmente com ela. Precisava ficar perto de Gina

Apertou sua cintura com força deixando transparecer sua raiva então murmurou com ódio. – "É um beijo que você quer, sua vadia? É isso que vai me custar pra me livrar de você?" – falou então começou a puxá-la pra fora da pista de dança alheio ao sorriso cheio de desejo que ela tinha ao seguí-lo.

Chegando a um canto em que tinha certeza que ninguém os veria Draco a colocou contra a parede com força e a loira sorria sem pudores achando que conseguiria o que queria. Ele pegou no seu rosto com raiva, mas não era agressivo o suficiente pra machucá-la, porque no final das contas ela ainda era uma mulher, então a fitou com um olhar impassível. – "Agora não tem ninguém olhando e eu não tenho porque me controlar. Você vai me soltar _agora _se quiser ficar com essa carinha intacta." – falou demonstrando a raiva que sentia, mas sabia que a ameaça era falsa.

"Ate parece que você bateria em mim, Draco." – falou ele em resposta parecendo adorar a agressividade do loiro.

"Você não sabe com quem tá mexendo.. Não tem vergonha nessa cara não, garota? Eu preferia lamber o chão do que te beijar de novo." – chegou ainda mais perto dela a deixando confusa em ficar com raiva dele ou com mais vontade ainda de tê-lo agora que via que Draco Malfoy não era tão santinho afinal. – "me solta agora..." – murmurou contra os lábios dela quase os encostando por saber que a atormentava com o que ela nunca mais teria. – "...ou meu primeiro ato no controle das empresas Malfoy vai ser rescindir qualquer contrato com os Parkinson nos próximos vinte anos." – apertou ainda mais o rosto de Pansy. – "Isso vai fazer um estrago mínimo na minha renda, mas será que o seu papai vai sobreviver se todos os meus fornecedores se recusarem a contratar com ele?"

".."

A soltou quase a deixando cair no chão e mostrou o pulso. – "Me solta e sai da minha frente antes que eu esqueça porque não posso quebrar a sua cara."

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssss_

**(N/A**: Quando alguém falar algo e estiver em negrito significa que eles estão falando francês, ok? Eu não sei falar francês.. hehe...

_Ei! Pra onde ele tá levando aquela desavergonhada! Eu não acredito nisso! E ela tá adorando.. olha a cara dela.. ai que ódio..._

"... não é gina?" – perguntou Moly olhando pra filha com aquela cara que diz 'olha que ótimo partido, filha!'

Gina sentiu uma cotovelada de Colin que sorria absurdamente na esperança de que ninguém o visse cutucando a amiga. - "ahn?" – perguntou Gina sem saber como disfarçar o fato óbvio de que ela não estava prestando atenção no que diziam. – "desculpa eu não ouvi direito mãe." – sorriu pra todos.

"Eu estava falando pro Christoffer que você fala francês fluentemente e que poderia ajudá-lo enquanto ele estiver na cidade" – falou sorrindo ainda com _aquele_ olhar.

"**Ah, sim... claro**.." – falou ela em francês sorrindo ao entender porque o loiro estava tão quieto depois de ter sido apresentado: ele apenas entendia a língua, mas não sabia falar fluentemente. – **"até quando você vai ficar em Hogsmeade?" **– perguntou tentando fazer conversa além de se desculpar por ter se distraído minutos antes.

"**Provavelmente três semanas.. mas eu não sei." **– falou então sua expressão ficou ligeiramente mais séria como se o que tivesse pensado o irritasse. – **"O tempo que meus pais acharem necessário pra eu criar algum juízo, foi o que me disseram"**

Franzindo a sobrancelha por não saber o que o deixava com raiva de estar ali Gina também não se preocupou em pensar no assunto já que estava muito ocupada escaneando o salão à procura de Draco. – **"Hum... tomara que você se divirta aqui..." – **falou sem ao menos perceber que Moly havia dado um jeito de sair de perto deles levando Colin consigo, então desistiu de procurar Draco quando Christoffer finalmente se cansou de falar sobre o tempo e a chamou pra dançar.

_Fefysssssssssssssssssss_

Voltando ao salão sem olhar pra trás, Draco mal teve tempo de perceber que Gina era levada pra pista de dança e sentir ciúmes do mosqueteiro que a pegava pela cintura antes de ouvir seu pai o chamar sorridente.

Foi apresentado a várias pessoas importantes por Arthur cujo olhar brilhava de orgulho ao chamá-lo de filho tendo o ruivo feito o mesmo quando apresentara Fred, George e Ron momentos antes de Draco chegar.

Vendo o orgulho de Arthur em tê-lo como filho quase fez Draco esquecer que Gina dançava com outra pessoa a poucos metros dali.

Quase...

Assim sendo após alguns minutos conversando sobre as ações em alta da mais nova companhia a ser aberta pela família, Draco, assim como os irmãos, conseguiu sair de fininho pra ir de encontro com seu anjo.

Ficou de longe a observá-la dançando com o sobrinho da anfitriã da festa percebendo que discretamente ela o procurava no salão, mas não conseguia achá-lo então sorriu por saber que a ruiva pularia de felicidade se percebesse que sem querer estava protagonizando uma das cenas de Romeu e Julieta.

Não tendo a paciência do Romeu no filme, Draco já começara a andar na direção do casal quando Duda Amaral foi mais rápida chamando a atenção do sobrinho parecendo agitada com algo.

O jovem afastou-se de Gina, desculpando-se educadamente, então foi ao encontro de sua tia e Draco, antes que a ruiva tivesse chance de sair da pista de dança, andou até ela sorrindo e a pegou pela cintura começando a dançar sem ao menos perguntar se a ruiva queria, pois sabia que sua resposta seria sim.

"Hummm... Chistoffer..." – ele murmura debochado o nome que ouvira a Embaixatriz chamar o mosqueteiro com quem Gina dançava e a ruiva sorriu o abraçando mais por perceber o tom do loiro.

"Ciúmes?" – murmura em tom brincalhão perto do ouvido dele lembrando de prestar atenção se alguém olhava diretamente para eles.

"Eu preciso?" – responde sentindo o calor da anjinha finalmente nos braços dele.

"Não..."

Outra música lenta se inicia e Gina a identifica como uma música que fez sucesso nos anos oitenta, entretanto a versão tocada era a mais atual na voz de Dani Carlos.

Nem um dos dois prestava atenção nos outros casais ao seu redor ou na letra da música, pois nada importava além se sentir o pequeno contato que lhes era permitido diante dos olhos da sociedade. Gina quase se deixou levar pela melancolia ao perceber o olhar preocupado de Colin sobre si demonstrando que sem perceber ambos já passavam dos limites na ânsia de sentir a respiração do outro de perto então se obrigou a colocar certa distância entre eles deixando seus olhos se encontrarem mais uma vez com os dele.

Viu a mesma tristeza que sentia espelhada nos olhos acinzentados de Draco através da máscara então ia falar que era melhor eles pararem de dançar pra não chamar a atenção de ninguém quando Draco falou a estrofe da música que tocava a olhando como se pedisse pra ela deixar ele ter essa noite.

"Baby, can i hold you tonight? Baby, if I told you the right words... at the right time" – sorriu um pouco então somente pronunciou as próximas palavras sem que um som deixasse seus lábios. – "You'll be mine"

Ela mordeu a boca pra conter a felicidade então seus pensamentos tomaram vida na voz de Draco. – "vamos sair daqui?"

"Como, Draco?"

Ele somente sorriu de canto de boca.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Corriam rindo de mãos dadas pelo jardim e as asas de Gina pareciam querer fazê-la de fato voar enquanto a capa de Draco esvoaçava atrás dele e os dois pareciam ter sido transportados novamente à infância quando perceberam que finalmente estavam longe dos olhares venenosos da sociedade de Hogsmeade.

Rindo e lutando pra conseguir respirar o tanto de ar necessário Gina finalmente conseguiu falar. – "Eu não acredito que você me fez sair correndo daquele jeito! E se alguém tivesse visto?"

"Eu só te puxei quando não tinha mais ninguém por perto.." – hesitou um pouco então continuou. – "pelo menos ninguém totalmente sóbrio. Agora já está todo mundo alegre e se preocupando com seus próprios casos pra perceber que a gente saiu, Gina."

Ela só acenou que sim com a cabeça então ficou observando mais uma vez a decoração do jardim até que ele pegou na mãe dela e começou a puxá-la.

"Que foi?" - perguntou sorrindo. – "pra onde você tá me levando?"

"Você vai ver curiosa..."

Andaram um pouco até que avistaram uma parte mais afastada do jardim em que pilastras rodeadas de muitas folhas e flores se abriam em uma pequena passagem não dando visão do que escondiam pra quem estava do lado de fora.

"Nossa..." – falou Gina boquiaberta com a construção bucólica. – "O que é isso?"

Ele somente sorriu de canto de boca então a puxou sem responder sua pergunta.

Passando pela abertura de flores eles se viram diante de um corredor com paredes também cobertas de folhagens que se dividiam em vários outros corredores.

_Um labirinto verde! _– pensou Gina maravilhada pela beleza do local que superava a que era vista antes de adentrá-lo.

"O Blaize me mostrou pouco antes de você chegar..."

"Mas por que...? Como..?" – perguntou olhando pra cima percebendo que a folhas ainda alcançavam quase um metro acima de sua cabeça abrindo vista para o céu que naquela noite parecia estar estrelado especialmente para o baile de tão iluminado.

Sem precisar ouvir as perguntas que Gina não conseguira terminar Draco as respondeu. – "O filho do último embaixador era autista e na escola ele só se comunicava ou brincava quando estava embaixo de uma árvore que tinha pequenos galhos que caiam até o chão.." – ele parou como se tentasse lembrar de algo então continuou. – "Parece que era o esconderijo do menino, alguma coisa assim... Aí os pais dele mandaram construir esse labirinto pra ele"

Ela deu alguns passos olhando ao redor sentindo vontade de explorar os outros corredores enquanto ouvia Draco falar. – "E como que o Blaize sabe disso tudo?"

"O priminho dele também é autista e estudava com o filho do embaixador.. parece que o Blaize o trouxe aqui algumas vezes..."

"Ah tá..."

"O Blaize também disse que tem um tesouro no meio.." – falou sorrindo como não quer nada e a reação de Gina foi exatamente a que ele esperava.

Ela abriu um sorriso sapeca então colocou os braços pra trás e o olhou desconfiada. – "Peter?" – perguntou querendo saber se eles estavam brincando como faziam quando eram pequenos e encontravam lugares que também eram parte da Terra do Nunca.

Ele sorriu ainda mais então, sem responder, saiu correndo e entrou em um dos corredores num convite mudo de brincadeira...

"Espera! Eu tenho medo de ficar sozinha!" – gritou ainda sorrindo um pouco e correndo pelo caminho que ele tinha seguido na esperança de encontrá-lo. – "Seu ruim! Não me deixa sozinha! Draco, você tem sorte de tudo aqui estar iluminado, porque senão eu ia te bater!" – gritou sorrindo então pôde ouvir a risada dele do outro lado de umas das paredes de folhas.

"Eu vou achar o tesouro antes de você, Julieta!" – falou animado demonstrando que Gina despertava a parte mais livre e brincalhona dele. _Esse_ Draco Malfoy era somente dela.

"Pff! Que Romeu de araque que eu arranjei! Me deixa aqui sozinha correndo perigo de ser seqüestrada por um monstro gigante!"

"Eu não sou o Romeu, eu sou o fantasma da ópera!" – respondeu sabendo que a irritaria.

"Ah é? Nossa.. então eu escolhi o par errado.. será que o meu Romeu tava vestido de mosqueteiro...?" – brincou sorrindo de canto de boca por ter certeza que Draco lembraria que a fantasia do sobrinho da embaixatriz era exatamente de mosqueteiro. – "Oh, como eu pude cometer esse ledo engano? Melhor eu ir ao encontro dele então." – falou alto sem ouvir os passos de Draco se aproximando então quando se virou para fingir que ia embora deu de cara com o loiro que tinha tirado a máscara do rosto e a colocado na cabeça como se fosse um óculos de sol. – "Ahhhh!" – gritou de susto então se sentiu enlaçada em um abraço possessivo. – "Que susto Draco!"

"Eu pensei que você tinha dito que eu não precisava ter ciúmes..."

"Eu.. eu tava só brincando, Draco.." – falou o abraçando de volta sem saber direito como agir pois não tinha esperado uma reação tão forte do loiro à sua brincadeira. – "Minha fada madrinha já tinha me avisado que o meu Romeu estava disfarçado de fantasma da ópera hoje..." – brincou pra aliviar o clima e pra assegurar Draco de que ela não estava falando sério, mas não conseguia conter o sorriso ao vê-lo tão inseguro. – "Você é um Montéquio, afinal..."

Parecendo se flagrar Draco sorriu um pouco então a soltou do abraço segurando apenas sua mão. – Vem.. eu acho que já sei o caminho pro tesouro."

Eles caminharam de mãos dadas em um silêncio agradável apreciando seus arredores. Gina percebeu que cada corredor tinha espécies diferentes de flores brotando entre as folhagens então quando ela menos esperava chegaram a uma clareira que pareceu ser o centro do pequeno labirinto. Tal como as paredes do labirinto não se podia ver um só pedaço da parede que não fosse coberto de folhas verdes e flores de tons leves que ficavam ainda mais bonitas por estarem iluminadas por pequenos pontos de luz ali colocados por causa do baile.

Mais ao lado havia uma mesa branca de ferro trabalhado com um guarda sol no meio e quatro cadeiras do mesmo estilo ao seu redor. O chão estava coberto de folhas mas qualquer um que visitasse o local saberia que outrora aquele espaço estivera cheio de brinquedos do dono do local. Um ponto, entretanto, chamou ainda mais a atenção do casal e no momento em que o viram souberam qual era o tesouro do garotinho autista que tinha ali seu esconderijo.

Uma amoreira de tamanho médio e galhos largos sustentava um balanço de construção rústica e tinha uma casinha de madeira pintada de modo singelo para abrigar passarinhos. O balanço era apenas uma tábua de madeira forte com buracos dos dois lados onde a corda passava por baixo e subia pelo outro buraco para ser amarrada novamente no galho. (**n/a: **essa árvore realmente existe. Meu avô fez o balanço e a casinha pra mim quando eu era pequena.. desculpa interromper a leitura mas é que escrever isso parece uma homenagem a memória do meu vovô velhinho... ai, agora eu fiquei mal.. continuem a leitura, sorry..)

Sem pensar duas vezes Gina soltou a mão de Draco e chegou até o balanço não resistindo a tentação de apenas sentar, segurar na corta e se deixar embalar como sabia que o dono daquele lugar fizera quando ali morava e em um minuto sentiu o vento beijar seu rosto ao ser empurrada por Draco.

Colocando os pés no chão para estabilizar o balanço depois de um tempo, Gina deixou sua cabeça se apoiar em uma das cordas do balanço então olhou tudo ao seu redor novamente. – "Porque as coisas não podem ser simples, né?" – pensou alto então acompanhou com os olhos Draco pegar algumas amoras e depois se ajoelhar diante dela.

"Simples como colher amoras?" – perguntou sorrindo então comeu uma amora e Gina, sem entender muito bem por quê, sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

"É.. simples como colher amoras..." – murmurou sabendo que Draco havia entendido sobre o que ela falava.

Seus olhos se encontraram mais uma vez em um misto de duvida, desesperação, melancolia e alegria tão intensos que a lágrima que dançava nos olhos de Gina escorreu pela sua face.

Sentiu seu corpo estremecer ao perceber o toque da mão de Draco no seu rosto para afastar a gota que maculava a beleza de seu rosto então fechou os olhos por ser incapaz de se deparar com a intensidade de sentimentos dos olhos acinzentados à sua frente.

Numa tentativa infantil de alegrar seu anjo Draco começa a colocar amoras na boca de Gina sabendo que a ruiva iria gostar da doçura da pequena fruta e Gina precisou sorrir com a ternura do ato. Quando a última amora tocara sua boca deixando seus lábios ainda mais rubros Draco não afastou sua mão como a ruiva achara que faria.

Ao invés de se afastar ele pareceu intoxicado em tocá-la desta maneira então traçou os lábios vermelhos com os dedos tentando se enganar de que apenas aquele contato era necessário. Fechando os olhos novamente Gina virou o rosto beijando a mão do outro de maneira lenta e quando voltou a olhar para Draco percebeu que seus rostos se aproximavam inconscientemente.

Ele encostou o rosto no dela sentindo sua maciez... virou um pouco deixando sua boca encostar na pele quente de Gina e esta aperta ainda mais as mãos nas cordas do balanço. A todo instante lutava contra as próprias vontades precisando fugir dali, mas nem uma parte de seu corpo parecia concordar com a sua consciência no momento em que ele sentiu a respiração de Gina se acelerar.

Ele então beijou sua pele como em reverência à razão de todo o seu ser, passando a ponta do nariz levemente na pele em que encostava sem deixar de acariciar seus lábios... mesmerizado por poder tocá-la de modo tão íntimo em um momento de consciência da ruiva e não em um segundo roubado como quando a beijara enquanto ela dormia, Draco precisou respirar mais fundo pra se impedir de voltar a tomar aquela boca pequena e cheia para si.

O sutil contato se estendeu por alguns minutos os levando às portas da insanidade até que em um momento a ilusão de que aquilo seria suficiente se desfez e Draco não se conteve em passar seus lábios de leve nos de Gina sentindo sua respiração faltar. - "Eu.. posso..?" – murmurou Draco sem saber se sobreviveria àquela noite se Gina respondesse não e a ruiva sem forças pra falar apenas o olhou nos olhos rezando pra que ele entendesse o que ela implorava.

Finalmente fazendo o que ambos desejavam Draco pressionou sua boca contra a dela entendendo instantaneamente o que os poetas tentavam descrever sobre beijar a mulher amada ao sentir seu coração quase parar de bater.

Ambos ficaram estáticos pelo que parecia uma eternidade por saber que naquele ato todos os limites haviam sido ultrapassados, mas não se afastaram, ansiando mais. A mão de Draco viajou para a nuca de Gina a pressionando ainda mais contra ele e Gina já estava praticamente caindo do balanço na tentativa de ficar mais perto do loiro no instante em que o beijo infantil que havia iniciado o contato havia se transformado completamente em uma dança exótica de lábios.

Ambos sentiam o gosto doce da amora... o contato tão doce quanto a fruta e tão desejado quanto o primeiro e cada separação tão sôfrega quanto a última.

O toque da mão dele queimando ao acariciar a pele proibida... Tudo tão certo.. tudo tão irremediavelmente errado...

Separaram-se pela primeira vez já sentindo saudade do um do outro então Draco sorriu de olhos fechados por lembrar algo que tinha tanto a ver com a situação deles quanto a situação que deu origem aos versos: um amor proibido. – "Assim dos meus lábios, através dos seus, o pecado é afastado."

Sorrindo ao ouvir as palavras de Draco, Gina respondeu de acordo com a cena que tantas vezes leu durante as madrugadas em que imaginava o que Draco estaria fazendo. – "O pecado então passou para os meus?"

"O pecado dos meus lábios? Ah troca docemente desejada. Devolve então meus pecados." – murmurou sabendo que tinha acabado de tornar aquele beijo ainda mais perfeito pra Gina então volta a beijá-la.

Viveram esse sonho por mais algum tempo ocultados de olhos curiosos pelo esconderijo de folhas mas separaram novamente seus lábios e finalmente perceberam de verdade o que havia acontecido. Draco então ficou de pé e, sem querer ficar longe da ruiva um segundo sequer, a ajudou a se levantar do balanço a abraçando ternamente. – "Isso é errado..?" – murmurou contra o pescoço da ruiva se deixando inebriar novamente pelo cheiro dela então a apertou contra si como se tivesse receio de ouvir a resposta mas antes que ela pudesse falar fogos de artifício embelezaram ainda mais o céu anunciando o fim do baile..

O fim do sonho.. a volta da realidade.

Continua?

**N/A: **Gente.. o que eu posso dizer? DESCULPA. A demora não foi minha culpa... Aconteceram tantas coisas e esse capítulo simplesmente não queria ser escrito... Meu teclado quebrou e se negava a digitar a letra 'a', problemas com ex que por sinal ficou com uma garota que era meio minha amiga.. to estudando pra concurso então minha mãe me enche toda vez que eu sento no computador porque quer que eu estude o dia inteiro.. E também tem o fato de que eu sou meio perfeccionista e queria que esse capítulo saísse o melhor possível porque é o especial do beijo. Por fim: vocês notaram o tamanho do capítulo? 40 páginas! Então please não me condenem! Detalhe.. o fanfiction também tá com problemas pra atualizar as fics...

A partir de agora eu vou sempre avisar a minha situação sobre os capítulos naquela página pessoal, tá? Ah! Alguns perguntaram de quem era a música que o Draco cantou. O cantor é o Ryan Cabrera e o nome da música é True.

Eu também queria esclarecer que o Lúcius morreu no mesmo acidente que a Narcisa. Me perguntaram sobre ele em uma review e foi só naquela hora que eu percebi que eu nunca tinha falado que ele tinha morrido também.. sorry...

Bejins e muito, muito obrigada pelas reviews que vocês deixaram. Eu fico sorrindo quando to lendo e são elas que me deixam com dor na consciência de estar demorando a atualizar e me fazem matar aula pra escrever os novos capítulos. Então por favor COMENTEM! Porque eu estou ligeiramente neurótica com esse capítulo e não queria publicar porque ainda não ficou exatamente do jeito que eu queria... Migas do MSN.. me perdoem... eu sumi porque só tenho tempo de entrar nos horários mais loucos...saudades dos papos loucos e de esculhambar a Emma Watson.


	9. Sozinhos

**Disclaimer: **Todos sabem que nenhum dos personagens me pertence, não é? Okay then...

N/B: (Nota da Beta) Oi meninas! Olha, eu só estou aqui pra pedir que vocês não matem a Fefs pela demora (eu sei que ela merece, mas se ela morrer, como a gente sobrevive sem saber o final da história?)! Acreditem quando eu digo que ela passou horas e horas de madrugada escrevendo esse capítulo e mesmo quando o pulso doía de TANTO digitar (vamos combinar que o capítulo tá enorme...), ela não parou, porque ela ainda tem amor a vida e tem uma beta insistente . Eu tenho provas desse esforço todo! Print screens insanos de madrugada... alguns comprometedores, até! Já vou logo avisando que com uma bela quantia em dinheiro eu repasso essas imagens e vocês vão conhecer o lado obscuro de Fernanda Malfoy Litch de Oliveira! (risada maligna). E ah! O irmão dela é um gato. Candidate-se você também a ser a nova cunhada da Fefs (hahah...olha eu arrumando mais concorrência...):D

**Cap 9 – Sozinhos... - dedicado á Sopa, minha amiga perfeita e doida. Te adoro, chuchú!**

Dourado.. uma cascata de azul anil e prateado...vermelho.. todas as cores se juntando apenas pra se separarem novamente em um milhão de estrelas cintilantes que desapareceram na noite...

_Ai.. – _pensou Gina olhando pro show de fogos se findando, sentindo o corpo quente de Draco a abraçar. – _Será que ele aceitou tudo agora? E se tiver sido só um momento de fraqueza? _- Fechando os olhos pra afastar aquele pensamento e se forçar a continuar naquela noite de sonhos Gina apertou a mão de Draco inconscientemente em busca de algum tipo de certeza de que não havia sido tudo sonho.

Recebeu a resposta prontamente ao sentir o rosto do loiro se aconchegar no seu ombro acariciando sua face com a dele ao mesmo tempo em que o abraço se tornou mais apertado. Não sabia, entretanto, que na verdade Draco fazia o mesmo que ela se obrigando a parar de pensar nas conseqüências do que haviam feito.

Em um segundo a preocupação sobre como agiria agora que seus pais voltaram, passou pela cabeça do loiro, mas mais uma vez ele não deu atenção. Viveria aquela noite até o último segundo que fosse possível e ninguém o obrigaria a abrir mão disso... não agora.. não naquele instante.

Vendo as últimas faíscas perderem vida no céu pra dar espaço às estrelas que eram as únicas com direito de brilhar indefinidamente, Gina sorriu melancolicamente então se virou no abraço de modo a ficar de frente para Draco. – "Acho que se a gente não for logo a mamãe vai ficar preocupada...". _Foi dor que passou pelos olhos dele agora? Ai Deus, por favor não deixa ele se arrepender..._

Ele se forçou a sorrir enquanto a deixava sair do abraço, mas ela percebeu que não lhe alcançava aos olhos. – "É... a dona Molly deve estar doida pra mimar os filhotes...".

As sobrancelhas ruivas se aproximaram em uma expressão de dúvida e apreensão que Gina não conseguiu afastar do tom da sua voz. – "Draco...?". _Você se arrependeu? Você tá com medo? Você... você me ama?_

Inocente sobre as milhões de dúvidas não faladas de Gina, Draco apenas pegou novamente na sua mão pequena e sorriu. – "Você é tão linda... tão perfeita".

_Erm... er... ahn... _Incapaz de formar um pensamento lógico depois de um elogio cuja simplicidade beirava a inocência de uma criança ao falar a mesma coisa ao ver algo que realmente a maravilhava, Gina apenas sorriu timidamente... e se esqueceu de perceber o tom melancólico e de despedida que Draco usara. Como se já sofresse por ter que perder algo que tanto queria.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssss_

A melodia calma da música que soava no carro em tudo contrastava com a confusão de sentimentos que se perdia na estrada a cada quilômetro que eles se aproximavam de casa. A casa que ambos moravam... como irmãos...

Como podia ter acontecido tudo aquilo? Como ele deixou que chegasse àquele ponto? O que seu pai falaria? Voltaria algum dia a olhá-lo com orgulho? Carinho? Como um filho? Esses eram os pensamentos de Draco ao olhar a estrada ligeiramente iluminada por alguns poucos postes sorteados naquela área. O que poderia fazer? Se ficassem juntos o que a opinião maldosa da comunidade faria com Gina? A chamariam de golpista por ele ser o herdeiro da fortuna Malfoy? Oportunista? Vagabunda...? Não... ele não podia deixar isso acontecer... Mas... não podia perdê-la... não agora que finalmente havia descoberto que a amava... Não... precisava dar um jeito. O que a ruiva faria se houvessem obstáculos demais pra eles ficarem juntos? Sentiu uma facada de ciúmes ao pensar que até aquele instante nada indicava que o que ela sentia por ele era o mesmo que ele sentia. Ela estava apaixonada por um tal de Michael, não era? Mas... aquela semana havia significado o quê pra ruiva? Não... ele não podia condená-la a tanto sofrimento sendo que ela já até tinha sentimentos por outra pessoa... Tinha que deixá-la ir... Admitiu aquele pensamento no mesmo momento em que avistou a rua em que moravam e uma única coisa o impediu de chorar como fizera no enterro dos pais, pois mais uma vez perdia quem amava sem poder lutar contra isso: O desespero. 

Parou o carro sem pensar duas vezes, tirando a ruiva de sua própria reveria com a freada brusca, então procurou consolo no seu único refúgio. Gina.

_Fefsssssssssssssssssssssss_

Olhava as árvores passando em sombra pelos lados da estrada que separava o terreno afastado da Embaixada da cidade. As árvores se transformaram em prédios e outdoors em segundos, mas nada disso foi visto pela ruiva já que estava distante demais em pensamentos pra prestar atenção o suficiente pra ver que em pouco tempo estaria em casa.

Um olhar rápido foi o suficiente pra demonstrar que a expressão pensativa de Draco não havia mudado. Sua mão esquecida na marcha, enquanto o loiro guiava o carro apenas com a outra, chamava o toque de Gina, mas a ruiva não tinha coragem de fazê-lo. E o medo da rejeição, aumentando a cada segundo, em nada ajudava a diminuir a apreensão de Gina e a sombra de lágrima, que teimava em ficar nos seus olhos, atrapalhava sua visão.

Medo... _Ele se arrependeu... ele se arrependeu... ai meu Deus... me ajuda. Foi tudo rápido demais e agora ele vai se afastar. ­_Olhou mais uma vez pra mão de Draco então fechou os olhos voltando a se virar pra janela. _Por favor, pega na minha mão... por favor, não me deixa, Draco... por favor...eu não posso mais viver sem você... eu já tentei esquecer e não dá... o que eu vou fazer se você me deixar? ­_Pensava já se deixando envolver pela tristeza quando uma freada brusca de Draco a fez sair desse círculo de pensamentos.

"O que acont..?" – começou a perguntar, mas se sentiu incapaz de continuar a falar ao sentir o toque do irmão de criação no seu rosto.

Olhos amendoados se encontraram com os prateados e Gina pôde ver solidão, tristeza e desespero. A dúvida, o desejo... o amor... tudo transparente pra ruiva ver no milésimo de segundo que Draco precisou pra se aproximar e tocar seus lábios quentes novamente com os dela sem precisar de permissão. Nada do sonho e ternura que compartilharam no primeiro beijo poderia ser encontrado ali, porque naquele beijo ela pôde sentir o desespero dele, apesar de não entender o por quê desse sentimento.

Lento e sôfrego, ele acariciou a face de Gina ao mesmo tempo em que sua outra mão a trazia mais perto pela cintura, apesar da posição em que estavam no carro atrapalhar. Seus lábios deslizaram sobre os dela, parando pra mordê-los de leve somente pra começar sua sedução novamente passando a língua levemente onde tinha mordido num pedido desnecessário de desculpas.

Nenhum desejava se separar, mas em algum momento o beijo se findou com Draco ainda acariciando o rosto de Gina lhe dando pequenos beijos, procurando o consolo que somente achava nela. – "Gina...".

Se deixando envolver por Draco e pelo momento, Gina precisou se lembrar de abrir os olhos. – "Draco... o que... que foi...?".

"Nada..." – baixou a cabeça como se estivesse sem graça pelo que havia feito. – "Nossos pais já devem estar esperando..." – falou em voz baixa, em um tom de derrota.

_Bom... por esse beijo ele não se arrependeu... ufa, eu ia morrer se isso acontecesse... vai ver ele tá nervoso sobre a reação do papai e da mamãe... – _pensou Gina ao mesmo tempo em que dava um pequeno sorriso e concordava com o que ele havia falado.

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssss_

Em pé na sacada e apoiada no corrimão, às três e meia da manhã, Gina olhava perdida para o céu com um semblante confuso. Algo como felicidade triste? Ou talvez alegria confusa mesclada com uma pontinha de medo? Talvez dúvida misturada com êxtase... Talvez Freud explicasse... de algum modo...

Uma brisa leve a fez se arrepiar de frio e, inconscientemente, a ruiva lembrou mais uma vez do toque quente da mão de Draco que teve o mesmo resultado. Sorriu e, sem perceber, levou a mão aos lábios que apenas algumas horas antes se revelaram em desejo ao sentir Draco mordiscá-los. _Ai meu Deoooooooossss... foi perfeito... eu TENHO que contar tudo pro Colin! _­­– pensou sorrindo, então este falhou um pouco ao relembrar da reação de Draco ao rever os pais. _Humpf... me beija, me faz pensar que estou sonhando só pra depois ignorar a minha existência? Droga... porque ele fez isso, hein? – _pensou, revivendo o exato momento em que Draco largou sua mão como se ela queimasse ao ouvir a voz de Molly o chamando para um abraço demonstrando que eles haviam percebido que Draco e Gina tinham chegado.

"Droga..." – murmurou ao mesmo tempo em que saía da sacada tendo decidido tentar dormir um pouco antes de tentar entender as atitudes contraditórias do irmão de criação.

Ao encostar a cabeça no travesseiro, entretanto, se deu conta de outro detalhe que até então havia lhe escapado: Draco não tinha vindo lhe dizer boa noite como sempre fazia até antes mesmo da relação entre eles mudar tão drasticamente. Isso sim era um péssimo sinal, já que haviam chegado em casa a quase duas horas e todos com certeza estariam dormindo, deixando o caminho livre para Draco se ele preferisse não ser descoberto.

_Não... vai ver ele tava cansado... é isso, ele tava cansado e aí pegou no sono! _– tentou se convencer, mas o pensamento falhou em acalmá-la, pois, conhecendo Draco como ela conhecia e tendo visto sua expressão ao dizer boa noite para todos, Gina sabia que se ele fechasse os olhos por cinco minutos durante a noite inteira já seria muito.

Assim sendo, a ruiva se viu saindo do quarto pisando na ponta dos pés na direção do quarto do loiro querendo desesperadamente acreditar que nada de errado estava acontecendo e que tudo daria certo. _É só o choque... ele viu o papai e a mamãe e agora está confuso... mas vai ficar tudo bem assim que a gente conversar. – _Andou mais alguns passos finalmente chegando ao seu destino. _Ele sabe que eu vou vir aqui e ficou me esperando... é isso... bobão... ­_– Pensou ao tocar na maçaneta, então sentiu seu corpo congelar ao notar que já não importava o que ela pensasse, porque sua noite de sonho realmente havia terminado em pesadelo.

A porta estava trancada.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssss_

A amava...

... mas precisava aceitar que nunca poderiam ficar juntos como ele queria... não podia condená-la dessa maneira. Porque se ele quisesse ficar com ela com certeza teria que lutar contra a família inteira... a cidade inteira... Isso ele faria de bom grado independentemente das conseqüências para si, mas... e Gina? Ele não tinha família, mas não tinha o direito de fazer Gina brigar com a dela. Não tinha o direito de causar intriga na família que o tinha aceitado, criado... amado... Uma família que _ele_ amava também...

Socou o travesseiro por ter se deixado levar pela falsa impressão de liberdade que aquela semana lhe imprimira. Por que tanto altruísmo assim? Fora criado por Molly, mas antes de tudo era filho de Lucius Malfoy! Por que não ser apenas um pouco egoísta se isso significasse ter a mulher que amava sempre ao seu lado? Exatamente por isso: a amava... e não podia a obrigar a sofrer com ele... ainda mais gostando de uma outra pessoa também...

Às vezes tinha vontade de descobrir quem era esse tal de Michael e obrigá-lo a sair da cidade... ou melhor, do planeta.

Draco olhou no relógio pela milionésima vez na última meia hora e ficou surpreso com a própria teimosia em não ir até o quarto de Gina pra dar boa noite como sempre fazia, ou ao menos destrancar a porta sabendo que a qualquer momento a ruiva viria até ele sentindo sua falta. Mas precisava acabar com aquela insanidade antes que a ruiva se machucasse de verdade. Precisava que ela visse que não seria feliz com ele e fosse ficar com alguém que pudesse amá-la como ela merecia. Dar a casinha com cerca branca, filhos... e até dois cachorros... sem olhares acusadores... Nunca com ele isso seria possível...

Sentiu sua garganta fechar diante desse pensamento, mas mais uma vez se forçou a ser forte e colocar a felicidade de Gina antes da sua, então, um barulhinho na porta o retirou desse círculo vicioso de pensamentos, trazendo-o pra realidade de que naquele instante estava magoando a pessoa mais importante de sua vida.

Mas no futuro seria melhor assim para ela.

Sentou na cama com os braços apoiados nos joelhos e olhava desconsolado a maçaneta se mexer mostrando que sua ruivinha estava do lado de fora tentando entrar pra ficar perto dele e ele lhe havia negado isso.

Alguns segundos deste inferno acabaram com a resolução de Draco e todos os pensamentos racionais o deixaram. Ele simplesmente precisava ficar com ela e que se danasse o que precisasse ser feito pra que isso acontecesse. Pensando assim, ele sorriu esperançoso e se aproximou da porta, mas no momento em que tocou na chave, a maçaneta parou de se mexer demonstrando que Gina havia desistido dele.

Perdendo o sorriso, e também a esperança momentânea, ele baixou a cabeça e se obrigou a voltar pra cama.

Era melhor assim...

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssss_

"... tudo tão liiiiindo, Gina, você precisava ver..." – falava Molly sobre a viagem que fizera não tendo chance de contar suas aventuras para a filha já que chegara apenas algumas horas antes do baile da noite anterior.

"Hum.. que bom, mãe..." – comentou Gina, tentando realmente dar atenção pra mãe que estava tão animada, sem conseguir, entretanto, tirar seus pensamentos de uma certo loiro da família. Dava graças a Deus por ter a desculpa de ter dormido tarde para os olhos inchados ou senão sua mãe certamente desconfiaria que ela só havia dormido após chorar até a exaustão.

"...Gina? Filha, você tá me ouvindo...?".

Gina viu os olhos preocupados da mãe bem perto de si percebendo então que havia mais uma vez se distraído pensando na noite anterior. _Como é que pode caber tanta felicidade e tanto sofrimento em uma noite só? _– "Hum... nada mãe... eu só to um pouco cansada ainda... você sabe que eu sou dorminhoca nos finais de semana" – falou sorrindo fracamente na esperança de enrolar a mãe, que agora tinha a atenção totalmente direcionada na filha.

"Você andou chorando, filha? Está com algum problema? Pode contar pra mamãe..." – falou tudo de uma vez, fazendo carinho no rosto de Gina procurando os olhos da filha. Seus olhos então ficaram de um jeito desconfiado. – "Os gêmeos aprontaram alguma coisa pra te deixar sem graça de novo?".

"Não, mamy... não é nada... sério..." – respondeu Gina, sorrindo um pouco da idéia da mãe sobre o que poderia ser seu problema. Molly já abria a boca novamente pra tentar arrancar da filha qual era o problema quando Arthur, Ron, e os gêmeos chegaram suados, seguidos de Harry e Sirius no mesmo estado.

Olhando para o grupo com uma reprovação risonha, Molly se aproximou do marido lhe dando um pequeno beijo e murmurando pra todos ouvirem. – "Vocês têm sorte que a Josita ainda vai limpar a cozinha depois do almoço, senão vocês iam ter que fazer uma faxina nisso aqui".

O grupo se perdeu em risos e resmungos não acompanhados apenas por Arthur Weasley, que parecia extremamente confuso sobre a reação do grupo ao ouvir o nome faxina, e Gina, que mais uma vez ficara quieta pensando.

Antes que a ruiva perguntasse o que lhe passara na cabeça ao ver o grupo entrar, Molly lhe poupou o serviço. – "Cadê o Draco? Ele não participou do torneio com vocês?".

"Ele disse que não tava a fim de jogar tênis hoje..." – respondeu Ron começando a olhar as panelas no fogão. – "Até deixou eu jogar com a raquete nova dele".

Alheia à resposta da mãe ao que Ron tinha dito, Gina ficou com uma expressão confusa e ligeiramente amedrontada, então se levantou da mesa anunciando que almoçaria mais tarde quando tivesse fome e saiu da cozinha evitando o olhar preocupado de Harry e de sua mãe.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssss_

"Neeem, Colin... se eu andar na multidão hoje eu acho que mato um..." – resmungou Gina assim que ouviu a sugestão do amigo para se alegrar um pouco no final da tarde. – "E eu vou acabar estragando o bom humor de todo mundo, porque pelo visto ontem na festa todo mundo se deu bem menos eu..." – falou amarga, se referindo ao início do namoro de Harry e ao início de confusão amorosa de Colin, sentindo vergonha de si mesma no momento que terminou a frase, mas sabendo que Colin entenderia.

"Ei! _Você _também se deu bem, miga! Se deu MUITO bem pelo que você descreveu...".

"Humrum... só pra depois levar o fora sem palavras do século!" – choramingou.

"Mas miga... vocês nem conversaram nem nada... imagina só como deve estar sendo pra ele ficar na mesma casa que você e os seus pais que, por um acaso, são as pessoas que ele considera como pais também!".

"Eu sei que a gente ainda não conversou... e eu sei que ele deve estar confuso, Colin, mas não faz mais fácil de aceitar... o que eu faço agora?".

"Eu não sei o que você deve fazer miga... desculpa... mas eu sei o que você NÃO deve fazer, e é ficar aí emburrada no quarto sofrendo sozinha! Se você quiser eu vou aí e a gente fica numa sala de bate papo na Internet, com um nome bem tosco falando besteira com os coroas solitários, quer?".

Rindo um pouco ao mesmo tempo que dava graças a Deus por ter um amigo assim Gina respondeu. – "Nah... brigada... Coroas solitários são a sua praia...".

"Humpf... você que sabe. Mas miga... vamos ao cinema como eu tinha falado antes? Ver uma comédia, sei lá. A gente fala com o Harry e a Hermione... faz tempo que não saímos só nós quatro...".

Ainda não muito animada em sair, mas ainda menos feliz com o prospecto de ficar em casa sofrendo e pensando milhões de vezes na mesma coisa ela respondeu. – "É... pode ser...".

_Fefyssssssssssssssssss_

Andando morosamente no shopping ao lado de Colin e Hermione, Gina via as vitrines passarem uma atrás da outra sem nenhum atrativo, enquanto sorria sem vontade pra algo que o amigo falava ou concordava que uma blusinha que Hermione havia apontado era muito fofa. Nada, entretanto, tinha muita graça aos olhos da ruiva, que apenas conseguia lembrar da rejeição que sentira ao encontrar o quarto do Draco fechado para ela.

Seu coração disparou ao ver um garoto loiro passando e, por milésimos de segundo, ter certeza de que era o Draco, mas sacudiu a cabeça se obrigando a parar de olhar naquela determinada direção. _Ele não está aqui, Gina, toma jeito! Que droga... agora até miragem eu fico vendo pra tudo quanto é lado –_ pensou, revirando os olhos, fazendo uma careta pra si mesma, pra logo depois dar de cara com dois pares de olhos preocupados fixos em si.

"Gina...?" – falou Hermione, questionando de leve se Gina estava com algum problema enquanto Colin somente olhava com uma expressão triste que indicava que ele sabia que a amiga não tinha se distraído com o passeio como ele esperava.

"Ahn? Ah... eu me distraí... pensei que tinha visto uma coisa...".

"Hehe" – Colin forçou uma risada. – "Acontece... erm... tá boa essa mesa aqui? Eu to louco pra comer McDonalds..." – falou, já se aproximando da mesa que estava apontando, querendo chamar a atenção de Gina pra algo que ela adorava: comer besteira.

"Pode ser... eu ainda to meio sem fome..." – respondeu se forçando mais uma vez a sorrir, então percebeu algo. – "Ué, cadê o Harry?".

"Foi buscar a Paty na entrada do shopping, você não viu quando ele falou?" – respondeu Hermione.

"É... eu devo ter me distraído..." – respondeu a ruiva, então continuou falando num esforço de não estragar a tarde dos amigos. – "Até que enfim ele ficaram juntos, né? Eu achei que a Paty ia conseguir enrolar o Harry até o final do ano!".

Tanto Colin quanto Hermione podiam ver o esforço de Gina em deixar tudo normal então concordaram, entre olhares, de não forçá-la a falar e somente seguir a conversa como a ruiva queria.

Depois de uma hora, todos estavam satisfeitos com a quantidade de comida não-saudável ingerida e conversavam sobre os jogos interescolares que estavam se aproximando. Estranhamente, ninguém percebeu que, apesar do assunto não ter nada a ver com romances proibidos, era algo que instantaneamente lembrou a caçula Weasley do seu irmão de criação.

A gafe se tornou óbvia, entretanto, no momento em que Gina pediu licença com um sorriso triste, falando que ia lavar as mãos. Todos perceberam também que os McNuggets que a ruivinha havia pedido estavam praticamente intocados.

_Fefysssssssssssssssssss_

No momento em que sua boca tocou os lábios receptivos à sua frente, Draco foi obrigado a aceitar que seu dia inteiro havia sido uma mentira. Mentira tingida tão profundamente de um sentimento de culpa e a certeza do erro, que o loiro se forçou a fechar os olhos e tentar se enganar por mais alguns segundos que fossem, de que aquele era o único jeito de acabar com a insensatez que vivia desde que fora obrigado a perceber seus sentimentos em relação à irmã de criação.

Uma noite em claro e um dia inteiro convencendo-se de que este era o único jeito, não foram suficientes pra lhe dar qualquer esperança de que seria capaz de esquecer Gina. E agora... com um beijo tão contrário ao que vivera na noite anterior, soube que fizera a maior besteira de sua vida ao trancar Gina do lado de fora do seu quarto e que, por mais que tentasse fugir, nada que fizesse mudaria o fato de que a amava.

Era tudo tão errado. A maciez daquela boca era errada... o toque de suas mãos era errado... a respiração que sentia tocar sua face era errada... Cinza... tudo tão sem cor, demonstrando para ele o quão errado era ele estar ali, a beijar uma garota com quem havia falado apenas meia dúzia de vezes quando saía à noite, que Draco precisou se controlar para não apenas empurrar aquele corpo para longe do seu.

Afastou-se do beijo abruptamente querendo apenas voltar pra casa e pedir perdão pelo que fizera. Queria confessar tudo que estava sentindo pra única pessoa que sempre o entendia e poder ter esperanças de ficar junto dela... Precisava contar pra Gina que a amava e que mesmo que a ruiva gostasse de outra pessoa, nunca ninguém conseguiria fazê-la feliz como ela merecia além dele... tinha que ver seu sorriso e sentir o corpo dela contra o seu quando a abraçasse.

Seu segundo de felicidade em finalmente aceitar o que sentia, no entanto, se transformou em um dos piores momentos de sua vida, pois ao abrir os olhos, sentiu seu coração parar ao ver os olhos amendoados, que para ele eram sinônimos de ternura e amor, transbordando de lágrimas, tristeza, decepção, rancor e desilusão.

_Fefysssssssssssssssssss_

_Será que ele vai fingir que nada aconteceu? Gente... será que eu fiquei doida mesmo e tive alucinações durante essa semana todinha? Não... porque se for assim a Mione, o Harry e o Colin também estão doidos juntos comigo... _– pensava caminhando no mesmo estado distraído e deprimido em que acompanhara os amigos desde que haviam saído de casa. – _O que eu disse que ia fazer quando saí da mesa mesmo? – _se perguntou descendo na escada rolante quando avistou a frente da Hagen Daz – _Hum... midnight cookies! Sorvete definitivamente tem mais chance de me animar do que McNuggets... - _pensou caminhando na direção da sorveteria com a sombra de um sorriso no rosto.

Qualquer um da família Weasley que a visse tomando sorvete na casquinha mais confeitada da Hagen Daz poderia visualizar uma menininha de seis anos ruiva, com marcas de lágrimas no rosto, olhos vermelhos e o joelho machucado, e lembrar que somente sorvete conseguia fazer Gina parar de chorar quando ela caía. E considerando que é da Gina que estamos falando, digamos que ela tomava muuuitos sorvetes...

A ruiva mexeu a cabeça para o lado com o intuito de tirar a franja dos olhos enquanto mastigava um pedaço da casquinha, quando mais uma vez pensou ter visto Draco passando. – _Hum...a cada minuto a minha teoria de que eu estou doida se confirma mais... mas dessa vez eu tenho quase certeza de que era ele... e também nada impede que ele esteja no shopping, né? Quer dizer... essa não é uma possibilidade tão difícil... _– pensava lambendo a colherzinha e indo na direção em que pensava ter visto Draco.

Se arrependeu, todavia, no mesmo instante em que teve certeza de que Draco realmente estava no shopping. _Não... nãonãonãonão._

Incapaz de se mexer... _Não..._Incapaz de respirar... _Não, por favor... não faz isso, Draco_... Incapaz de falar... incapaz de pensar...

Gina ficou simplesmente imóvel e boquiaberta sentindo apenas os batimentos erráticos do seu coração e as gotas amargas de tristeza começarem a embaçar sua visão, enquanto olhava a pessoa que ela amava aproximando o rosto de outra pessoa e a beijando lentamente. _Era tudo mentira... era tudo mentira... _A dor que sentia se tornou quase impossível quando viu a mão, que outrora acariciava seu rosto, fazer o mesmo na cintura daquela outra menina, os olhos, que outrora pareceram transbordar de amor por ela, fechados em concentração ao mesmo tempo em que o beijo pareceu se intensificar.

Por um tempo que Gina nunca conseguiria contar, ela assistiu a Draco trair tudo que haviam vivido como se não significasse nada e assim, menos de um minuto se tornou uma eternidade de mágoa para a ruiva até que, tão rápido como teve início, o beijo se findou.

_fefyssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Olhos proibidos se encontraram como acontecera apenas na noite anterior e somente este contato foi capaz de tirar Gina do seu estado de choque.

"Gina..." – Draco murmurou com os olhos surpresos quase em uma súplica para que não estivesse vendo a ruiva ali naquele momento, pois sabia que, agora sim, tinha colocado tudo a perder. Largou então a menina, quase a deixando cair no chão, e olhou para Gina como se pedisse para que ela o perdoasse ou ao menos não fugisse antes que ele pudesse lhe falar toda a verdade, mas ao ver a decepção nos seus olhos soube que qualquer esperança seria em vão.

_Era tudo mentira... _– Gina pensou largando a casquinha que até aquele momento segurava, não percebendo que o sorvete derretera sobre seus dedos, então saiu correndo dali sem saber ao certo pra onde iria. _Deus... era tudo mentira..._

Draco já começava a dar o primeiro passo atrás de Gina quando a menina que havia beijado o segurou pelo braço.

"Peraí...Você tem namorada?" – perguntou a menina de costas para o lugar que Gina estava a poucos minutos, não tendo tido a chance de ver de quem se tratava. Em outra situação Draco daria graças a Deus por ela não ter visto Gina ou entendido o nome que ele falara, mas estava muito surpreso e sem esperanças pra notar que tivera alguma sorte naquele momento.

Sem dar atenção à pergunta, Draco apenas tirou a mão dela de si e recomeçou a andar quando foi mais uma vez impedido de seguir a ruiva. As perguntas e acusações que esperava, entretanto, não vieram, mas a ardência no lado esquerdo do seu rosto demonstrou que o tapa que ele merecia receber havia sido dado, não pela mão de Gina, e sim da garota que havia usado pra tentar esquecer a ruiva.

Sem dar atenção a este fato, Draco apenas saiu de lá à procura de Gina, mas não antes de pensar que o tapa era pouco frente ao que ele havia feito.

_Fefssssssssssssssssssss_

Draco fechou o celular e olhou para os lados soltando a respiração em frustração. Ela não o atendia... e também não estava em nenhum lugar que ele havia procurado no shopping. Recomeçou a andar rapidamente entre as lojas após olhar todos os corredores de banheiros e até pedir a algumas mulheres para verem se uma ruiva estava lá dentro.

E nada foi suficiente para encontrar Gina.

Quando já desistira de procurá-la no shopping, Draco viu um casal conhecido que certamente estava ali a acompanhando e poderia ajudá-lo a procurá-la. Se ele tivesse sorte eles poderiam até mesmo ter falado com a ruiva antes dela ir embora.

O loiro correu na direção deles ainda segurando o celular e, sem nem mesmo falar oi para Colin, ele falou com Hermione. – "Vocês viram a Gina? Ela tava aqui com vocês?".

"Tava sim... mas tem uns vinte minutos que ela saiu dizendo que ia lavar as mãos e a gente saiu da praça de alimentação agora pra procurá-la" – respondeu a garota, mas percebeu que mais da metade do que havia dito não chegara aos ouvidos de Draco já que o loiro ainda olhava freneticamente para os lados. – "O que foi, Draco? Você viu a Gina? Aconteceu alguma coisa?".

"Não" – respondeu de súbito sabendo que não poderia explicar o que havia acontecido sem atrair perguntas sobre o que magoara Gina no fato dele beijar outra garota. Para Draco todos os viam como irmãos. – "Não aconteceu nada... mas... mas eu tenho que encontrá-la, você têm alguma idéia de onde ela possa estar?".

"Ué... ela já devia ter voltado..." – Hermione começou a responder, mas Colin, perdendo a paciência com aquela conversa que nada dizia, a interrompeu.

"Fala logo o que aconteceu com a Gina, Draco... o que foi que você fez pra estar assim tão preocupado com ela?" – perguntou já nervoso por sentir que algo grande devia ter acontecido pra provocar essa reação no loiro.

"Não dá pra explicar... vocês não iam entender..." – respondeu Draco mais frustrado a cada segundo que passava. – "Eu... eu preciso achá-la. Vocês podem me ajudar?" – pediu em súplica de um modo que nenhum dos dois haviam visto e foi nesse momento que Colin teve certeza de que não dava mais pra continuar com tudo em segredo.

"Conta logo o que aconteceu, Draco" – pediu Hermione, com a mesma suspeita de Colin, então Harry chegou com Paty.

"Ela não tá no banheiro não, Mione. A Paty olhou todos e..." – falou Harry, então percebendo a presença de Draco e a expressão de todos, ele continuou. – "O que aconteceu?".

"Nada! Não aconteceu nada, agora dá pra vocês me ajudarem a encontrar a Gina ou tá difícil? Porque se estiver me fala logo que eu procuro sozinho".

"Calma, Draco, é lógico que a gente vai te ajudar, só que não dá pra entender porque você está assim tão nervoso..." – falou Mione, tentando acalmá-lo sem perceber que outro do grupo estava ficando tão nervoso quanto o loiro.

"Me diz agora o que você fez pra Gina! E pode parar com essa _merda_ de que nada aconteceu porque todo mundo aqui sabe o que tá rolando entre vocês! Desembucha porque eu quero saber o que você pode ter feito de pior em comparação ao que você fez ontem de madrugada!".

Com os olhos arregalados diante da explosão de Colin, Draco precisou de alguns segundos pra recobrar a fala depois do susto de saber que o grupo inteiro sabia de tudo de proibido que eles haviam feito. – "Eu... ela... ela me viu com outra garota ainda há pouco" – falou em um murmúrio e baixou a cabeça com vergonha do que havia feito, principalmente porque tinha certeza de que ninguém entenderia seus motivos.

Todos ficaram boquiabertos e chocados com a revelação de Draco até que Paty é que teve a primeira reação. – "Você fez O QUÊ?".

Colin saiu andando balançando a cabeça de incredulidade. – "Puta que pariu, eu não acredito nisso"– murmurou pra si mesmo, imaginando o que a amiga estava passando naquele momento então virou-se novamente e andou praticamente avançando na direção de Draco. – "O quê que te possuiu pra fazer uma _merda_ dessas? Você tem algum prazer _sádico_ em fazer a Gina sofrer esses anos todos?".

"Calma, Colin" – Mione tentou remediar. – "Ele não tinha como saber que a Gina gostava dele" – falou Mione, sem ouvir direito que Harry acabara de falar, com uma expressão preocupada, que ia perguntar aos seguranças se haviam visto Gina saindo.

"Não tinha como saber, Hermione?" – falou olhando pra amiga. – "Só se ele fosse idiota pra não perceber que a Gina é louca por ele desde os treze anos! Mas nããããooo, ele estava muito preocupado em galinhar e olhar pro próprio umbigo pra perceber que magoava a Gina todos os dias".

"Não é assim Colin..." – murmurou Hermione olhando a expressão perdida e cheia de remorso de Draco.

"Não é assim, Mione? Não é assim? Você e o Harry só ficaram próximos de verdade da Gina há pouco tempo! Fui EU que a ouvi chorando todos esses anos achando que não estava a altura dele! Fui EU que tive que me virar do avesso pra fazê-la rir depois que o Draco não chegava uma noite pra dormir em casa! EU que consolei e até fiz chantagem emocional sobre a nossa amizadepra ela parar de se auto-depreciar o tempo todo! E agora que tudo parece dar certo ele faz isso?" – virou pro Draco e continuou. – "Por que você fez isso, hein? Deixou ela se iludir de que você gostava dela pra fazer algo assim depois?".

"Eu... não é assim... eu tava confuso... é errado, mas eu... eu..." – murmurou, tentando se explicar e se convencer de que tudo que Colin havia falado não era verdade. Ele não tinha feito Gina sofrer tanto assim sem perceber... não era possível... Ela o amava? Mas... e o Michael? – "Se ela me ama quem é Michael então? Eu tava tentando fugir do que eu sentia pra ela poder ter uma vida normal com esse outro carinha que ela estava apaixonada".

"Que outro cara? Tá doido?" – respondeu Colin com incredulidade não vendo a cara de Hermione que, de repente, arregalou os olhos.

"Por que você acha que ela gosta de um Michael?" – perguntou a garota já sabendo a resposta.

"Não adianta disfarçar, Hermione, eu ouvi tudo quando ela tava falando o quanto tava louca por um tal de Michael!".

"Ai..." – Hermione falou colocando a mão na cabeça. – "Michael é o nome que ela chamava você pra se alguém escutasse não soubesse de nada...".

"Mentira..." – murmurou Draco após alguns segundos com o olhar apreensivo, percebendo que o que havia feito na verdade era bem pior do que ele imaginava.

Vendo o estado de Draco, Colin voltou a falar – "É... tá vendo o tamanho da besteira que você fez, né? Espero que esteja bem arrependido, porque se acontecer alguma coisa com a Gina a culpa vai ser sua".

"Colin!" – falou Hermione. – "Não tinha como o Draco saber de nada. Tá todo mundo nervoso, mas não adianta ficar aqui falando coisas que você vai se arrepender mais tarde!" – falou então, sem dar atenção a Colin, que ainda resmungava que era bom o Draco rezar pra não acontecer nada com a Gina, ela virou ansiosa quando viu Harry e Paty correndo na direção deles. – "E aí? Alguém viu a Gina?".

O casal pegou um pouco de ar então Harry negou com a cabeça numa maneira de dizer que as notícias não eram boas.

"Fala logo, Harry!" – exclamou Draco.

"O segurança que eu conversei não tinha visto nada, mas perguntou no rádio e o cara que estava na ala sul disse que viu uma ruiva sair correndo, chorando..." – falou de uma vez então precisou pegar ar novamente.

"E ele disse que tentou seguir e gritou por ela..." - falou Paty pelo namorado – "... mas ela saiu correndo entre os carros e ele a perdeu de vista" – continuou, então mordeu a boca em apreensão ao ver as expressões chocadas à sua frente.

_fefyssssssssssssssssssssss_

Depois de dirigir olhando as ruas perto do shopping e ir á Terra do nunca, além de passar pelo morro onde Draco sabia que Gina gostava de ir pra pensar, o loiro desistiu de procurar pela cidade, deixando esta tarefa pro resto do grupo, ao perceber que à uma hora daquelas Gina já poderia ter chegado em casa.

Estacionou com pressa, vendo que apenas o carro da mãe estava na garagem, então entrou na casa estranhando o quão silenciosa ela estava. Isto o surpreendeu um pouco, pois, mesmo quando os empregados não estavam à noite, a casa nunca era silenciosa se Molly Weasley lá estivesse.

Pensava que tinham descoberto tudo e agora ele seria colocado pra fora de casa por ter seduzido a irmã e depois a magoado... Pensava, lembrando das palavras de acusação de Colin, que tinha acontecido algo com Gina e tiveram que levá-la ao médico... Pensou até que já tinham ido pra um hotel ou algo parecido não querendo olhar mais pra cara dele, mas, não dando atenção aos próprios medos, ele procurou em todos os cômodos da casa, encontrando na cozinha um aviso de que os pais tinham ido visitar a casa dos Lupin agora que Tonks havia saído da maternidade, então se obrigou a parar de adiar a realidade e subir as escadas ao encontro de Gina, pois ele sabia que se ela estivesse em casa estaria no seu quarto.

Cada degrau se mostrou uma tortura na medida em que o levava pra mais perto do sofrimento que ele mesmo havia causado. Ele simplesmente sabia que encontraria Gina dali a alguns metros e precisaria ver nos seus olhos as acusações que ele sabia ser culpado.

Não sabia que andava silenciosamente, numa esperança inconsciente e inútil de que, se Gina não soubesse que ele estava ali, ele não teria que confrontá-la, mas esses segundos de fuga rapidamente se esvaíram e Draco se encontrou em frente ao quarto dela, da mesma maneira em que a ruiva estivera em frente à sua porta naquela madrugada.

A dela, todavia, não estava trancada.

Sentindo-se pela primeira vez um intruso no quarto em que sempre se sentira amado, Draco olhou cautelosamente e chegou a achar que sua ruiva não estivesse lá. Um soluço vindo do banheiro, entretanto, chamou sua atenção e, sem pensar duas vezes, ele correu na direção do choro e a imagem que viu o deixou estático, se afogando em culpa.

Gina estava encolhida dentro da banheira vazia, olhando para a parede com um olhar desfocado e vazio que parecia perder ainda mais a vida na medida em que as lágrimas escapavam. – "Gina..." – ele murmurou em súplica querendo entrar no recinto, mas, por não saber a reação da ruiva, ficou parado olhando para ela. – "Eu..." – tentou falar, mas nesse momento a ruiva pareceu voltar à realidade.

"Há tanto tempo..." – murmurou mais pra si mesma ainda olhando pro nada. – "...eu esperei... esperei e esperei..." – continuou então olhou pela primeira vez para Draco com tanta dor e decepção. – "Eu te amo tant..." – um soluço a impediu de falar tudo e Draco prendeu a respiração ao saber a verdade que ele precisava ouvir, ao mesmo tempo em que queria fugir, mas antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca pra falar que também a amava ou mesmo pedir desculpas pela própria idiotice, Gina murmurou. – "Me deixa sozinha...".

O loiro continuou estático sem saber o que fazer ou como explicar tudo que ela havia visto, mas sabia que não podia sair do quarto sem ao menos tentar dizer tudo que sentia de verdade. - "Eu não posso... Você precisa me escutar!".

_Era tudo mentira... _"Por favor, Draco... sai daqui" – falou um pouco mais alto fechando os olhos com força como se sentisse dor física naquele instante.

"Ontem eu tava confuso com tudo que a gente tinha feito... Eu... eu achei que você seria mais feliz sem mim" – tentou se explicar olhando, com um nó na garganta, o estado em que havia deixado a mulher que ele amava.

_Mentira! Meu Deus, era tudo mentira _"Pára..." - choramingou em súplica apertando o próprio peito e soluçou novamente deixando mais lágrimas caírem. – "Tá doendo... por favor, sai".

"..." - tapou a boca olhando pra ela sem palavras e seu silêncio somente piorou a situação, descontrolando-a.

"Sai, sai, sai, sai, sai" – Gina murmurava chorando como uma criança, fazendo Draco se sentir desesperado para confortá-la até o instante em que ela voltou a olhar pra ele com um ódio repentino, e então, limpando agressivamente as lágrimas que insistiam em cair, ela finalmente perdeu o controle. – "SAI DAQUI!".

"Gina... por favor, me escuta... descul...".

"PÁRA!" – ela gritou com as mãos no ouvidos, fechando os olhos como fizera antes e se encolhendo ainda mais contra a parede da banheira. – "Cala a boca, eu não quero mais ouvir!".

"Gina, pelo amor de Deus, me perdoa" – pediu com a voz falhando pelo nó que parecia ter se instalado na garganta dele.

"CALA A BOCA! Eu juro que se você me pedir desculpas mais uma vez eu _nunca mais _olho na sua cara!" – falou, se levantando da banheira, ainda transtornada, e saindo dali. Ela parou no meio do quarto respirando fundo, então, ao se virar e ver que Draco a havia seguido, ela falou friamente. – "Eu quero ficar sozinha, sai do meu quarto, por favor? Eu não quero mais te ver na minha frente".

"Não, você tem que me escutar! Aquela garota não significa nada! Eu tava conf...".

Ouvir a frase tipicamente machista pra explicar uma traição fez Gina, contraditoriamente, começar a rir, mas, conhecendo a risada alegre de Gina, Draco podia perceber que aquela era carregada apenas de raiva. Ódio da própria sorte de gostar de quem não merecia. _Era tudo fingimento..._

"Gina... todos vêem a gente como irmãos!" – falou desesperadamente chamando a atenção da ruiva, que parou de rir e o olhou impassível esperando pra ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer – "Eu fiquei em pânico quando vi nossos pais! Eles são NOSSOS pais! Você não entende? Isso tudo está errado! Eu tinha que tentar fugir e deixar você ser feliz!" – praticamente gritou tentando fazê-la entender a confusão que ele sentia em poucas palavras e, contrariando toda lógica, ele se aproximou de Gina e a tocou no ombro. – "Eu juro que eu só tentei fazer o que era melhor pra você".

Ela olhou pra ele inexpressivamente e, no início, Draco achou que ela tinha começado a entender suas razões, mas quando seus olhos se mostraram cheios de dor e rancor, o loiro se preparou para o pior já sentindo o estômago ficar gelado. – "Não encosta em mim" – falou olhando onde a mão dele a tocava então se levantou. – "Nunca mais encosta em mim" – murmurou, tanto pra ele quanto pra si mesma, então virou pra sair do quarto o deixando pra trás. – "Você acha errado, não é? Então... Nunca mais eu vou te obrigar a encostar um dedo que seja em mim".

Sem perder um segundo Draco a seguiu. – "Não faz isso... Eu achava errado, mas..."- ele a pegou pelo braço a obrigando a virar e olhar pra ele. – "Agora as coisas mudaram...Eu te amo, me dá outra chance".

_É mentira... _

O contato provou ser demais pra ruiva que de um segundo para o outro voltou a perder o controle e começou a puxá-lo para a porta – "Sai daqui, eu já falei que eu quero que você saia daqui" – agora o empurrava pra fora do quarto surda às explicações que Draco lhe dava. – "SOME DAQUI!" – berrou com a respiração quase a falhar então por alguns segundos eles se olharam e ela percebeu pela primeira vez que os olhos dele haviam se enchido de lágrimas não derramadas. Sabendo que ele não a deixaria sozinha e que não agüentaria mais a dor de olhar pra ele, Gina desistiu de tentar fazê-lo ir embora então saiu do quarto correndo.

Draco ficou alguns segundos olhando pra porta sem saber o que fazer, então, sem se preocupar em limpar as lágrimas, saiu atrás de Gina. Tudo a partir desse instante se passou em um borrão aos olhos do loiro que desceu as escadas e saiu de casa sabendo que Gina deveria ter corrido até o portão já que não dirigia. Não pensando em pegar o carro, Draco somente correu pelo caminho que julgava que Gina teria feito, então, quando chegou ao portão aberto a cena que presenciou foi a concretização de seu pior pesadelo.

"GINAAAA!" – berrou impotente frente ao que ocorria, assistindo como se em câmara lenta Gina rolar pela frente do carro escuro e finalmente cair no chão imóvel e inconsciente. Sem nem mesmo pensar em anotar a placa ou identificar o carro ao vê-lo fugindo da cena cantando pneu, Draco correu ao encontro de Gina.

"GINA, Ginaaa! NÃO, PELO AMOR DE DEUS! GINA!" – berrou praticamente se jogando no chão perto de onde a ruiva estava deitada em um ângulo incômodo e, sabendo que não podia movê-la, pois corria o risco de machucá-la ainda mais, ele pegou na sua mão, com suas próprias, trêmulas, e a beijou chorando e rezando ao mesmo tempo pra que ela ficasse bem enquanto ligava pros bombeiros do celular. – "Fica bem Gina, pelo amor de Deus, não me deixa. Não me deixa..." – murmurava freneticamente encostando a mão dela no seu rosto perdendo a realidade entre a visão de Gina e a de sua mãe se despedindo. Podia ver nitidamente a lágrima escorrer pelo rosto alvo de sua mãe se confundindo com a face de Gina, na medida em que se aterrorizava com a idéia de que poderia perder a mulher de sua vida do mesmo modo. – "ATROPELARAM A MINHA NAMORADA, PELO AMOR DE DEUS, ME AJUDA!" – gritou com a voz trêmula e soluçando entre as palavras, enquanto olhava para Gina ainda esperando que a qualquer momento ela acordasse sorrindo e dissesse que tudo ia ficar bem. Estava em tal estado de choque que ao ouvir a atendente perguntando o endereço Draco precisou se esforçar pra lembrar algo. –"...ker Street, Man-mansões A.. eu não sei! EU NÃO SEI! Me ajuda! Gina me perdoa. ME PERDOAAA!" - Chorava e berrava com a voz rouca apertando a mão de Gina contra seu rosto e olhando pra sua face então, quando percebeu que uma pequena poça de sangue começava a se formar embaixo da cabeça da ruiva, ficou completamente em pânico. – "DEUS! ELA TÁ SANGRANDO! A cabeça... tá, TÁ SANGRANDO, pelo amor de Deus, me ajuda!" – gritava no telefone e a essa altura uma multidão já se formava em volta da cena. Ele encostou a cabeça na barriga de Gina chorando copiosamente. – "Me perdoa Gina! ME PERDOAAAA! NÃO ME DEIXA! Acorda, por favooorrr! EU TE AMO! EU TE AMO! Me perdoa! Pelo amor de Deus me PERDOA!" – berrava em culpa que ninguém entendia e tentava abraçar o corpo da ruiva, quando tentaram tirar ele de perto dela. – "NÃO! GINAA! GINA! ME LARGA! GINAAA" – berrou enquanto o afastavam então um senhor de meia idade pegou o telefone que Draco havia largado e, após dar o endereço correto do local, começou a seguir as instruções da atendente dos bombeiros, vendo a pulsação de Gina e se sua respiração estava estável.

Minutos de inferno se passaram até que a ambulância pôde ser ouvida e então, apenas sete minutos e quarenta segundos após a chamada de Draco, Gina foi socorrida.

**(N/a: Essa cena é totalmente dedicada à Sopa, que teve essa idéia genial e ainda deu vários 'pitacos' quando eu a escrevi.)**

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssss_

Não existindo quem o convencesse de deixar Gina ir sozinha na ambulância, Draco a acompanhou rezando orações quem nem mesmo ele sabia que conhecia, enquanto os paramédicos monitoravam seus sinais vitais e lhe aplicavam oxigênio, além de tentar descobrir seu grau de consciência agora que havia acordado oscilando entre um estado de confusão e pré desmaio.

Com rapidez que o loiro nunca saberia perceber, a ambulância parou de se mover e a luz do dia entrou subitamente no automóvel para que, em segundos, um episódio bizarro de ER (Seriado Plantão Médico) se desenvolvesse aos olhos de Draco, ainda em estado de pânico vendo tanto sangue manchar a maca que levava Gina.

"Atropelamento, 16 anos, contusão na cabeça, dificuldade de respiração, pressão 10 por 8 e diminuindo" – começou a falar rapidamente o paramédico que, com a ajuda dos outros, descia a maca da ambulância pra entregá-la ao médico da emergência.

"Consciente?" – perguntou o médico já empurrando a maca juntamente com os paramédicos pra dentro da emergência sem nem mesmo perceber que Draco os acompanhava.

"Consciência oscilante, duas costelas quebradas dificultando a respiração" – respondeu o paramédico parando de empurrar quando o médico acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça que ele poderia ir embora, pois duas enfermeiras haviam chegado.

"DUAS AMBULÂNCIAS COM VÍTIMAS DE INCÊNDIO CHEGANDO EM QUATRO MINUTOS!" – alguém gritou no corredor chamando a atenção do médico que levava Gina.

"Carol, chama o Dr. Mads pra sala 2 e dá 5 ml de drignol pra ela agora" – falou rapidamente pra enfermeira. – "Já pede também a TGP e o tipo sanguíneo. E você..." – virou para um dos estudantes residentes que havia chegado meio assustado. – "Não espera o Dr. Mads pra entubá-la" – comandou, já se virando quando o residente com os olhos arregalados o respondeu.

"Eu nunca fiz esse procedimento sozinho".

Soltou o ar pensando se deveria ficar ali pra ajudá-lo, mas sabia que ele e Lílian eram os únicos especialistas em queimaduras que estavam de plantão e ela não conseguiria atender a todos sozinha. – "Anny, você consegue orientá-lo?" – perguntou pra outra enfermeira que já tinha muita experiência. Recebendo uma afirmativa como resposta ele virou para o residente com um olhar que lhe passava confiança. – "Tá na hora de colocar em prática o que você aprendeu todos esses anos" – virou pra começar a correr pra porta quando foi agarrado pelos braços.

"Pelo amor de Deus não faz isso! ELA PRECISA DE AJUDA! VOCÊ VIU QUE ELE NÃO SABE FAZER SOZINHO! Se acontecer alguma coisa você vai saber o que é ter um processo pra ACABAR com a sua carreira!" – gritou Draco perdido entre o desespero e o pânico. Precisava fazer qualquer coisa pra que Gina fosse atendida.

"Quem é esse?" – perguntou retoricamente o médico percebendo pela primeira vez que alguém estranho ao corpo médico estava ali.

"Você NÃO VAI SAIR DAQUI enquanto ela não estiver acordada de novo!" – falou o loiro sem dar atenção à pergunta.

Dois seguranças apareceram instantaneamente por causa da voz alterada de Draco e o tiraram bruscamente de perto do médico, que acenou com a cabeça pra que eles não o machucassem. – "Leva ele pra uma das salas de espera e fala com uma das enfermeiras que ele precisa de uma calmante" – falou, indo embora novamente.

"VOLTA AQUI SEU DESGRAÇADO! Pelo amor de Deus ajuda ela! Deus! Gina, me perdoa! – o médico ouviu Draco gritar de longe quando já alcançava a porta de saída encontrando Lílian já esperando do lado de fora.

Vendo a cara cansada do colega ela sorriu com uma expressão idêntica. – "Dia difícil?".

Sorriu em resposta e esfregou os olhos com a parte de trás da mão demonstrando o cansaço de alguém que não dormia há quase 24 horas. – "Quando que é fácil mesmo?" – respondeu segundos antes da ambulância estacionar abruptamente.

"Queimaduras de terceiro grau nos membros inferiores e de segundo grau nos superiores, inconsciência por intoxicação, pressão 11 por...".

_fefysssssssssssssss_

Os corredores de cor nauseante... Mais e mais casos chegando e o cansaço óbvio no rosto dos médicos... e Draco Malfoy sentado no dito corredor tendo passado há muito tempo do estado de desespero pra entrar num círculo vicioso de culpa.

Sentado em um dos bancos com os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas e as mãos perdidas no cabelo ainda sujo de sangue em algumas partes Draco tinha o olhar perdido no chão.

Olhar estático... lágrimas estáticas... se fosse possível, qualquer um diria que havia também parado de respirar. Não sabiam, entretanto, que seus pensamentos nunca estiveram tão caóticos. Como pudera ser tão cego?

"_Se acontecer alguma coisa com a Gina a culpa é sua! Sua... sua..." _– as palavras do Colin ecoavam sem parar na cabeça do loiro. – _"Eu_ _que a ouvi chorando todos esses anos achando que não estava a altura dele! Fui EU que tive que me virar do avesso pra fazê-la rir depois que o Draco não chegava uma noite pra dormir em casa!"._

Sangue... Via diversas vezes Gina cair desacordada no chão. – "Minha culpa" – ele pensou incessantemente, mas há muito suas lágrimas se negavam a cair como se o acusassem. Ele não merecia o mínimo conforto que elas ofereceriam.

Flashback

"_Ela é diferente das outras, maninha, dá pra saber. Ela não fala nada sobre bens ou fica me enchendo o saco sobre a roupa perfeita pra essa ou aquela festa..." – falava Draco animadamente, com quinze anos, sobre a primeira garota que começara a namorar._

_Gina sorriu meio amarelo, sentada na cama dela, se esforçando pra que ele não percebesse nada. – "Você... você está apaixonado por ela, né? Se for de verdade ela vai te fazer feliz..." – respondeu com a voz imperceptivelmente trêmula e um sorriso meigo._

"_Eu já estou feliz! Só de ver ela rindo de qualquer besteira que eu falo sem qualquer interesse por trás já me deixa feliz" – respondeu com o maior sorriso e abraçou uma Gina meio relutante falando perto do ouvido dela. – "Eu acho que estou mesmo apaixonado..."._

"_Que bom" – murmurou fracamente no abraço. – "Eu estou feliz por você"._

"_Porque você é um anjo! Meu anjo! Eu vou morrer de ciúmes quando você gostar de alguém assim, mas prometo que não vou atrapalhar" – Falou com carinho o que realmente sentia, quando sentiu o colo de sua camisa ficar molhado. – "Gina? Gina, o que foi? Você gosta de alguém e a pessoa fez alguma coisa?"._

"_Não" – sorriu limpando o rosto docemente. – "Eu só sou besta mesmo. Você não vê que eu choro até em comercial de fralda enxuta? Por que não faria o mesmo na vida real?"._

"_Tem certeza?" – perguntou desconfiado. – "Se algum cara esperto te magoar, fala pra mim que eu junto a gangue dos **irmãos** e dou um jeito nele!" – fala em tom de brincadeira tentando animar a ruiva._

_Ela soluçou ao ouvir "gangue dos **irmãos**" mas ele confundiu com um riso. – "Não vai precisar... esse lance de amor não é pra mim não..."._

Fim do Flashback

Meu Deus... quantas conversas como aquela eles tiveram? Quantas vezes a magoara deliberadamente? E o pior é que a sua proximidade com a ruiva, que era fonte de paz pra ele, era o inferno pra ela.

E mesmo já sabendo dos sentimentos dela, ele a fizera sofrer ainda mais... tudo por covardia? Ele não merecia o perdão que implorava horas atrás.

Decepção. Pela primeira vez havia visto decepção naqueles olhos amendoados. Rancor... raiva... ódio? Ela o odiava agora? - "Deus, por favor, faz tudo ficar bem. Eu te dou a minha vida de bom grado se a Gina não tiver seqüelas" – murmurava entre outras palavras desconexas enquanto uma enxurrada de situações em que a ruiva acordava com algum problema permanente invadiam sua mente. "A culpa é minha" – lembrou a si mesmo e o círculo vicioso de pensamentos mais uma vez iniciou a tortura, mas uma voz conhecida o interrompeu.

"Draco? Draco?" – falou Hermione, enquanto Ron passou direto indo ao encontro dos pais e de Bill, que estavam há algum tempo falando com uma atendente pedindo para entrar no quarto.

"Ele parece nem estar ouvindo, Mione" – falou Harry, ajoelhando-se ao lado da amiga em frente ao loiro.

"Não é melhor chamar um médico pra ele?" – sugeriu Colin ainda de pé, tirando Draco do estado catatônico em que se encontrava.

"Não..." – falou com a voz rouca de tanto que havia berrado horas atrás. – "Eu sou a última pessoa que precisa de ajuda. Foi tudo minha culpa..." – Acrescentou num tom quase inaudível, então levantou o olhar morto na direção de Colin e uma lágrima finalmente se libertou como em uma confissão de culpa fazendo caminho pelo rosto vermelho e inchado do loiro.

"Você sabe que eu não queria dizer aquilo" – falou Colin com a voz baixa.

"Não deixa de ser verdade..." – respondeu Draco, mas foi interrompido.

"Pára com isso, Draco! Você ta agindo como se a Gina estivesse morrendo e não é assim! Sua mãe falou pro Ron que ela já está estável e só vai passar a noite aqui em observação porque a contusão foi na cabeça! Eu sei que foi um choque, Draco, mas já passou..." – Hermione continuou em um tom quase maternal.

"É, Draco... não aconteceu nada de mais grave." falou Colin se apiedando do estado do outro. – "Já acabou, daqui a pouco nós vamos poder vê-la".

"Não acabou... ela nunca vai me perdoar" – respondeu ele e todos entenderam que Draco havia percebido todo mal que havia feito sem notar.

O silêncio a partir de então voltou a reinar, pois nenhum deles poderia dizer que ele estava errado.

_fefyssssssssssssssssssssss_

Um novo dia amanheceu e Draco agradeceu pelo pesadelo, em parte, ter acabado. Passara a noite no hospital com os pais, que não estranharam a atitude sabendo o quanto os dois eram ligados e que havia sido o loiro quem testemunhara o acidente.

Percebiam, todavia, que algo fora do normal havia acontecido pelo estado de Draco, mas pareciam saber que seria inútil perguntar. Naquele momento só queriam ver sua menininha acordada e o resto se resolveria por si só.

Seja lá o que fosse.

Draco havia somente passado em casa pra tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, depois de Molly apontar que Gina não ia gostar de vê-lo coberto do sangue dela mesma no cabelo, e também avisar a todos da casa que a ruiva receberia alta dali a algumas horas.

Às 10:30 da manhã a maior comitiva de ruivos esperava no corredor para entrar no quarto de Gina e poder levá-la dali. O único da família que não pudera vir fora Charlie, que gastara quase metade do salário do mês seguinte em interurbanos da Romênia durante aquela madrugada.

Todos entraram no quarto quando Gina já respirava aliviada por terem tirado o soro do seu braço e os outros aparatos da sua testa e dedo indicador. Cada um da família olhava o xodó da família machucada na cama com um curativo enorme enrolado na cabeça e tiveram que morder a língua pra não oferecer a ela um sorvete.

Percebendo a comoção diante de si, Gina sorriu cautelosamente porque sua cabeça ainda doía. – "Gente, relaxa! Eu já to novinha em folha, não morri não!" – brincou sem esperar a reação que obteve.

Todos, inclusive o irmãozão Bill e os malucos dos gêmeos, caíram no choro.

Sentindo-se mais amada do que nunca, Gina quase esqueceu porque estava correndo desatenta na hora do atropelamento. Uma pessoa quieta com o rosto vermelho e expressão culpada no canto do quarto, contudo, a fez lembrar que o homem que ela amava somente a via como irmã. Não agüentando a tristeza ela virou o rosto.

E não voltou a olhar naquela direção até receber permissão pra ir pra casa.

_Fefysssssssssssssssss_

A indiferença somente confirmou o que Draco achava que aconteceria e ele, sabendo que era o que merecia, aceitou calado não pedindo uma vez sequer o perdão que precisava, pois sabia que não tinha o direito de impor a Gina o fardo de negá-lo.

Ele fazia tudo pra ajudar na recuperação da irmã de criação, assim como todos na casa, mas nunca impôs sua presença por mais de alguns poucos minutos ou demonstrou a tristeza que o comia vivo cada vez que ela se recusava a olhar na sua direção.

E assim uma semana se passou e ambos puderam vislumbrar algum vestígio de normalidade quando a ruiva pôde voltar a freqüentar as aulas no oitavo dia após o acidente.

Ela ainda não conseguia olhar muito na direção de Draco ou falar sobre o assunto com ninguém, nem mesmo Colin, mas aos poucos começou a conseguir tratá-lo com algo além de indiferença, mesmo porque se não o fizesse seus pais desconfiariam que algo muito errado havia acontecido. Ainda tinha raiva por ter sido traída daquela maneira, mas sabia que não podia obrigá-lo a gostar de si então fazia a única coisa que conseguia agüentar: ficava em silêncio se obrigando a não pensar em tudo que havia acontecido.

Assim conseguiria aos poucos tratá-lo como ele queria: Como um irmão.

_Fefysssssssssssssssssss_

O rotineiro barulho de almoço reinava na cafeteria, mas parecia apenas uma trilha sonora pra Gina olhando de longe Draco comendo silenciosamente na mesa que sempre ocupava com as pessoas de sempre. A única diferença é que, desde que se tornara cheerleader, a mesa em que sentava com Colin era também muito procurada, já que ruiva nunca se tornara esnobe como várias das suas companheiras de time.

Uma voz amiga, entretanto, após alguns minutos de observação incessante, a interrompeu. – "Miga, pelo amor de Cristo conversa comigo! Eu não agüento mais esse silêncio!" – falou Colin, exasperado. – "Eu não falei nada durante essa semana pra te deixar pensar, mas agora já está passando dos limites!".

"Conversar sobre o quê, Colin? A gente conversa o dia inteiro!" – respondeu sorrindo como se não entendesse sobre o que ele estava falando.

A olhando com a _aquela _expressão de 'Você sabe do que eu estou falando e é bom você parar de se fazer de doida já!' Colin apenas ficou em silêncio.

"Colin, não há nada pra conversar, eu não to entendendo o porque dessa cara".

"Ah, não? Então tá, eu vou te ajudar a descobrir: Por que você tá olhando melancólica pra um certo loiro que está olhando pro próprio prato melancólico também, hum?".

"Tava só preocupada, ué. Ele é meu irmão, não é? E eu vi que ele não tá comendo".

Com o rosto incrédulo ao ouvir a resposta da amiga ele continuou pressionando. – "E ele não tem motivos pra ficar assim não?".

"Ué... não que eu saiba. Você sabe?".

Agora sim Colin estava assustado e, não conseguindo disfarçar, a olhou como se Gina tivesse dito que estava louca pra dar uns amassos no Osama Bin Laden. – "É lógico que ele ta se sentindo culpado, né, miga!".

"Culpado? Por que?".

"..." – ficou sem palavras a olhando impaciente.

"Com o meu acidente? Mas a culpa não foi dele, eu que tava distraída".

"Distraída?" – perguntou com um tom sarcástico que lhe era estranho. – "Com o quê? Por quê?" – pressionou querendo que a ruiva admitisse o que sentia.

"Ai, sei lá, Colin!" – falou se levantando nervosa e Colin percebeu que mais uma vez ela estava fugindo. – "A gente se encontra na sala, ta?" – perguntou e, pela expressão do loirinho, ela percebeu que estava afastando um amigo pela covardia de falar o que estava sentindo, então tentou fazer uma brincadeira. – "Tenho que dar o nome do meu cabeleireiro pra algumas garotas. Se eu soubesse que pra ser popular era só ser atropelada já tinha feito isso antes" – falou com um sorriso tão amarelo quanto o que ganhou como resposta do amigo e saiu do recinto.

Colin suspirou resignado olhando a porta pela qual Gina havia passado então virou na direção de Draco encontrando olhos acinzentados tão mortos quanto no dia em que os vira no hospital.

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssss_

Ao ver Gina sair, deixando Colin sentado sozinho com seu almoço, Draco começou a ter dúvidas sobre o que seria certo ou errado pra ele fazer em relação a tudo que estavam vivendo. A ruiva não olhava pra ele há exatamente oito dias, mas pedia pra ele passar a jarra de suco pra ela durante o café da manhã... E naquela manhã havia perguntado se podia levar um cd dele emprestado pra gravar pro Colin. Isso era um bom sinal, não era? Pensava Draco, enquanto abria seu armário desesperado por apenas um fio de esperança.

Estava tão perdido em pensamentos que não notou uma sombra tornar impossível ver qual livro ele deveria pegar.

"Vai dar uma de louco também e esperar eu cansar e ir embora?" - falou Colin num tom irritado demonstrando que estava chateado com o que Gina havia feito.

"Hum... foi mal Colin, eu não tinha visto você vindo pra cá" - falou virando pra olhar pro outro.

Colin solta o ar sem paciência. – "Se eu te perguntar se você vai falar com ela você também vai fingir que não sabe do que eu estou falando?".

"Por quê eu faria isso?" - perguntou o loiro num tom desinteressado e cansado.

"Sei lá... Achei que poderia ser mania de família fugir dos problemas dando uma de louco".

"A Gina tá fazendo isso?" – perguntou, com a atenção completamente voltada para o outro.

"Ela simplesmente se recusa a falar sobre qualquer coisa relativa ao que aconteceu fingindo que não sabe do que eu estou falando. Se isso não é fugir eu não sei o que é. E você ainda fica aí se mantendo distante com cara de cachorro sem dono".

"Eu só tô fazendo o que ela quer! Ela nem olha na minha cara, Colin! Se você quiser que eu fique sorrindo que nem o idiota que eu sou depois dessa merda toda quem está 'dando uma de doido', como você mesmo disse, é você!" - respondeu Draco, irritado com tudo aquilo, parecendo ter mais vida durante esses segundos do que durante a semana inteira, então respirou fundo e passou a mão nos cabelos, resignado. – "O que você quer que eu faça?".

"O que você acha?".

"Ela nem olha na minha direção direito, Colin... Eu vou falar o quê? Desculpa por ser imbecil?".

"É um começo...".

"Ela não vai querer me ouvir".

"Talvez não da primeira vez..." - respondeu Colin, deixando Draco pensativo, então continuou. – "A Gina nunca desistiu de você. Se você desistir fácil assim é porque você não vale a pena e ela está melhor do jeito que está".

"Você acha que a gente ainda tem chance?".

"Eu não estaria aqui se não tivesse certeza...".

_fefysssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"**Hoje não dá... Eu tenho que ir no médico" **- falou Gina no celular em francês entrando no quarto. – **"É, eu quero ver quando vou poder voltar a dançar porque eu fraturei uma costela, mas nem tá doendo mais nem nada" **– falou, jogando a bolsa em cima da mesa e começando a tirar o tênis depois de sentar na cama. – "**Humrum, me busca amanhã no colégio mesmo, porque se você vier aqui em casa de novo a mamãe vai te empanturrar de comida que nem da primeira vez que você veio me visitar!" **- brincou mexendo num detalhe da colcha da cama, então ficou séria novamente. – **"Eu tava mesmo precisando falar com você... Hoje eu discuti com o Colin, porque ele quer conversar sobre o que houve, mas eu não consigo falar com ele sobre isso. É como se ele me trouxesse uma esperança que eu não quero mais ter e isso dói..." **- choramingou pro novo amigo então foi até a varanda. – "**Eu sei.. eu sei que não dá pra... AHHHHHHHH! Draco, que susto!" **- berrou ainda em francês ao dar de cara com ele na varanda como costumava ficar antes do acidente.

"Gina, desculpa! Eu juro que não tava tentando escutar nada!" - falou o loiro em um ato de confissão ao contrário já que ela nem mesmo o havia acusado de tentar ouvir o que falavam. O fato é que, vendo que ela falava em francês, logo soube que Chistoffer estava do outro lado da linha e, detestando o francês desde o momento em que o vira no quarto de Gina fazendo uma visita por causa do acidente, é lógico que estava tentando descobrir o que a ruiva falava com ele em um tom tão manhoso.

Recuperando-se do susto e o olhando de forma acusadora por ele não ter avisado que estava ali desde que ela entrara no recinto, Gina levantou o dedo em um pedido mudo de silêncio então continuou a falar no celular na língua estrangeira. – "**É, é ele, depois eu te ligo, tá? Mas amanhã já está combinado. Beijo" **- fechou o flip do celular então se virou saindo da varanda e indo na direção da mesa fingindo procurar o carregador. – "Draco você podia dar um sinal de fumaça ou sei lá, deixar uma toalha vermelha na porta avisando da sua presença quando resolver se apropriar do meu quarto sem ser convidado. Eu quase morri de susto e ia trocar de roupa" - falou em um tom dispersivo que seria até considerado normal por uma pessoa mais distraída, mas as entrelinhas ficaram claras pra Draco: Ele não era mais bem vindo ali como sempre fora.

Não se dando por vencido ele se forçou a não pensar no que ela havia acabado de falar então começou. – "Eu queria conversar com você sobre tudo que aconteceu... sobre a gente...".

"Draco, não" - interrompeu a ruiva. – "Não tem o que falar, não aconteceu nada e está tudo normal como sempre deveria ter sido".

"Você sabe que isso não é verdade".

"Mas é o que eu quero que seja" - falou decidida, tendo certeza de que ele estava ali pra tentar reconstruir o que eles tinham antes da loucura que haviam feito no baile, mas isso ela não poderia fazer, sabendo que ele a via apenas como uma irmã. Era hora de parar de sofrer. – "Eu não quero ouvir nada que você tenha pra falar e você vai respeitar isso" - continuou friamente, mas vendo a expressão desconsolada dele, ela fraquejou, então tentou consolá-lo com o que julgou que ele gostaria de ouvir. – "Eu já estou bem melhor, tá bom? Não precisa se preocupar... eu já estou esquecendo o que..." - começou a falar então se flagrou a tempo e respirou fundo se forçando a falar algo pra que ele ficasse menos triste. – "Eu só preciso de um tempo. Depois eu volto a ser a sua maninha como você quer".

"Gina..." - começou a falar, acenando em negativo com a cabeça querendo berrar que não a queria como irmã e sentindo praticamente dor física ao ouvir que ela já estava esquecendo o que eles tinham vivido.

"Não, Draco. Pára! Eu não quero ouvir! Dá pra me deixar sozinha? Por favor?" - falou irritada, quase gritando querendo que ele saísse dali pra que ela pudesse sofrer sozinha então começou a ter dificuldade de respirar.

Não querendo irritá-la mais e percebendo que ela estava começando a passar mal por causa da sua presença, Draco olhou para o lado resignado, então acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e saiu do quarto se forçando a lembrar das palavras do Colin. _Talvez não da primeira vez..._

_fefyssssssssssssssssssssss_

Durante a madrugada Draco já havia quase se arrependido de falar com a irmã de criação tão cedo e virava na cama incessantemente, lembrando-se de que a ruiva havia se negado a sair do quarto desde a conversa.

A dúvida se havia tomado a melhor atitude aumentou ainda mais no dia seguinte, quando até mesmo os mínimos gestos dela em relação a ele desapareceram pra dar lugar à indiferença completa. Em um momento de humor patético consigo mesmo o loiro pensou que nunca pensou que pudesse sentir tanta falta de passar uma jarra de suco pra alguém no café da manhã.

Após o fim das aulas, ele já esperava pela razão do seu tormento perto do carro junto com Ron, quando uma cena, que comprova que o ditado popular não poderia ser mais verdadeiro, começou a se desenrolar à sua frente.

Gina deu tchau pro Colin então olhou na direção de Draco abrindo um sorriso alegre que fez o coração do jogador de basquete quase pular de felicidade achando que tudo havia sido apenas um pesadelo, até ele perceber que o olhar dela não estava exatamente nele.

Já com um pressentimento ruim sobre aquilo, Draco olhou pra trás acompanhando a direção em que Gina olhava, então viu do outro lado do estacionamento, perto de onde estava, uma figura familiar sair de um carro preto do Corpo Diplomático e, depois de acionar o alarme do carro, começar a andar com um sorriso igual ao da ruiva na direção da mesma.

Draco viu tudo ocorrendo em câmara lenta, conseguindo apenas processar que aquele era o cara chato da embaixada que havia ido na casa deles visitar Gina algumas vezes e tido a capacidade de tentar forçar amizade com ele dizendo que suas mães haviam sido amigas. Assistiu o par se encontrando em um abraço apertado e o Francês murmurando algo no ouvido dela que a fez sair do abraço sorrindo, parecendo agradecida.

Pensando que a ruiva era muito ingênua de não perceber as intenções do outro em ficar atrás dela dessa maneira, Draco achou que não poderia se sentir pior, até o momento em que percebeu que o casal vinha na sua direção. Colocou apenas um sorriso na boca, quando sentia apenas vontade de vomitar, e esperou que eles chegassem mais perto.

"**Chris, você lembra dos meus irmãos, né?"** - falou Gina em francês fluente, mas Draco, infelizmente, pôde entender que ela os chamara de irmãos. Parecendo lembrar de algo ela falou batendo na testa. – "**Ah não, o Ron não estava em casa nas vezes que você foi lá! Mas você lembra dele no baile, não é?" **- falou recebendo uma resposta afirmativa então continuou em inglês, olhando pro ruivo. – "Ron, esse é o Chris, você conheceu ele no baile, lembra?".

Ron sorriu como se dissesse 'é isso aí, maninha!', então levantou a mão para cumprimentá-lo. – "E aí, cara?" - falou do seu jeito descontraído e Christoffer o respondeu com o mesmo tom, mas com um sotaque engraçado, então ofereceu a mão pra Draco.

Sentindo-se quase traído pelo irmão, Draco cumprimentou o francês educadamente com um aperto de mão forte então, antes que o outro tentasse fazer amizade novamente, ele falou com Gina. – "Você não vai com a gente?".

"Não. Eu já avisei pra mamãe, não precisa se preocupar" - respondeu sem olhar pra ele e, não agüentando mais a tensão despercebida apenas por Ron, ela virou pro amigo. –** "Vamos então?".**

Após se despedirem rapidamente, Draco sentiu o sabor amargo que Gina vivenciara tantas vezes ao ver a mulher que amava se distanciando com alguém que não era ele. Em um ato masoquista o loiro ficou olhando o casal se distanciar e entrar no carro e então, vermelho de ciúmes e raiva pela própria idiotice, ele virou dando de cara com o irmão, que ainda vestia a mesma expressão de minutos atrás.

"Dá pra parar de ficar com essa cara de idiota e entrar no carro?" - esbravejou, perdendo a pouca paciência que lhe restava e ligou o carro.

É... realmente o mundo dá voltas...

Continua?

N/A: Desculpa, eu sei que demorou demais. Como sempre aconteceram várias coisas que atrasaram o capítulo, mas eu tenho certeza de que ninguém está interessado em saber detalhes sobre o quanto se pode sofrer com o término de um relacionamento ou sobre o seu ex seduzir a namorada do seu irmão e ficar desfilando perto da sua casa com ela. Pra falar a verdade cada vez mais eu me convenço de que realmente não comecei a escrever essa fic no momento certo, porque eu vivo deixando vocês na mão, mas ao mesmo tempo ela é uma válvula de escape.

Desculpem o drama todo do capítulo, mas é que eu realmente estou meio depressiva desde a última atualização. Pode deixar que a tristeza não vai durar muito tempo não Eu só achei que uma d/g totalmente desprovida de dramas não seria uma d/g de verdade.

Pra dar esperança pra vocês: Eu enfiei na minha cabeça que a vida dos personagens da fic está tão ruim quanto a minha, então cheguei a conclusão de que quanto mais rápido eu resolver a vida deles, mais rápido o escritor da minha vida vai resolver a minha. Assim sendo eu tenho um interesse grande em deixar o casal principal feliz o mais rápido possível e isso significa o quê , o quê? Atualização! Bom... enfim.. sei lá, isso dá esperanças de não demorar tanto pro próximo capítulo, não é?

Bejins e até a próxima. Não desistam de mim e please comentem.

Fefs


	10. I Have Fallen

**Disclaimer: **Todos sabem que nenhum dos personagens me pertence, não é? Okay then...

**N/A: **Gente, tenham em mente os seguintes fatos antes de começarem a ler e achar que eu pretendo ser autora de novela mexicana: A situação do Draco e da Gina por si só já é bem diferente e extrema, porque imagina só como devem ser contraditórios os sentimentos deles. Amar uma pessoa achando que é errado. Medo de perder a família da parte do Draco. Medo constante de alguém descobrir e deixá-los expostos ao julgamento da sociedade. A culpa doida que o Draco sente pelo acidente, misturada com a raiva de si mesmo e ciúmes. Ela acha que foi tudo mentira e se nega a pensar em tudo que viveram... Tá vendo? Só um sentimento não correspondido já nos deixa deprimidos, agora imagina juntar tudo isso? É muito intenso. Outro fato é que todos nós sabemos que nessa idade tudo é um cataclisma, então misturando tudo isso nós conseguimos fazer um bolo de quê? Bolo de drama... então estejam preparados pra ver isso..

**Cap 10 – I have fallen**

Vinte oito mil e oitocentos segundos...

São esses os segundos contidos nas 24 horas que completam um dia e, durante os trinta dias que haviam se passado desde que vira a decepção nos olhos de Gina, Draco se deixava entorpecer pela depressão a cada um dos vinte... oito.. mil... e oitocentos segundos...

... de cada dia.

Surpreendentemente apenas um mês de distância foi o suficiente para deprimir Draco Malfoy e convencê-lo de que talvez a morte por tristeza alardeada pelo Romantistas não fosse tão utópica e impossível como ele sempre considerou.

Não dormia, não comia, não pensava, não estudava, se recusava a jogar...

Apenas sentia. O amor que havia escondido em negação tanto tempo parecia machucá-lo como vingança a todo o momento em que era obrigado a olhar Gina de longe sem nem mesmo ter o direito de falar com ela, e a dor no seu peito era tão insuportável que precisava lembrar de voltar a respirar. Sofria quieto, se apoiando na verdade de que merecia tudo o que estava passando e qualquer migalha de atenção que a ruiva lhe dava era acolhida com uma empolgação patética, sem qualquer pedido de algo em troca.

Mal sabia que seu algoz vivia em uma rotina semelhante de contagem de segundos, rezando pra quem quer que tenha dito que o tempo cura tudo estivesse certo.

Ao contrário do loiro, todavia, Gina se negava a pensar sobre o que havia acontecido ou lembrar de tudo que haviam vivido e forçava um sorriso no rosto diariamente chegando a merecer o Oscar de melhor atriz todas as vezes em que Colin tentava convencê-la de admitir que estava magoada.

Ela sabia que no momento era o máximo que era capaz de fazer e esperava que sua negação em relação a tudo que havia acontecido a ajudasse a algum dia poder voltar a deixar o irmão de criação se reaproximar como parecia tanto precisar.

Suas intenções foram as melhores, mas as lembranças a perseguiam e atormentavam todas as noites como em vingança por terem sido ignoradas durante o dia e nem mesmo a melhor das pessoas resistiria a sucumbir à amargura.

Aos poucos se deixou perceber os olhares sofridos de Draco na sua direção e até mesmo que ele havia perdido peso, mas o que ela sabia que ele queria, ela não podia dar ainda. Convencera-se, cega pelo medo de sofrer novamente, de que o loiro somente havia feito tudo aquilo se forçando a aceitar os sentimentos dela por ele, para não perdê-la.

E isso era pouco... pouco demais pra ela aceitar. A ligação que um dia tiveram, antes dela se deixar enganar que o amor que sentia era correspondido, havia se rompido e ela não podia deixar que se restabelecesse porque doeria demais.

Não podia deixá-lo se aproximar sabendo que ele apenas o amava como irmão e assim o tempo se passava.. tic... tac.. tic.. tac.. Oito mil e oitocentos segundos se passavam todos os dias, sem conversas... sem sorrisos.. sem alegria...

... sem vida.

E Draco e Gina se forçavam a levantar todas as manhãs com a certeza de que o dia seria igual ao anterior, colocando uma parede emocional ao redor de si, intransponível até mesmo para Colin que, assim como os outros amigos do casal, era obrigado a assistir os dois definhando sozinhos enquanto atuavam a "comédia" da vida privada, sem conseguir convencer Draco de que ainda podia se aproximar de Gina ou obrigar Gina a falar porque diabos ela estava fingindo viver no mundo cor de rosa da Barbie quando ele sabia que ela estava sofrendo.

Sem o amigo saber, todavia, Gina seguia o seu conselho.

A única diferença é que escolhera conversar com alguém que entendia o que ela sentia, porque também estava vivendo um amor proibido, e via toda a confusão de fora. Não sabia também, que sua escolha de confidente apenas piorava o inferno particular do homem que amava por coincidir com a pessoa que Draco mais odiava desde a primeira vez que a visitara enquanto estava se recuperando do acidente: Christoffer.

Mais algumas semanas se passaram com mudanças mínimas no comportamento dos dois, mas, como dizem os mais velhos, cada gota no mar ajuda a formá-lo. Cada olhar em um pedido mudo de desculpas... cada sombra de sorriso.. cada toque sem uma intenção consciente por trás.. cada decepção empurrando Draco para os abismos do ciúmes... cada minuto em silêncio forçado de Gina... toda essa infinidade de atos quase insignificantes espalhados em cada dia foram suficientes pra tornar impossível que aquela situação se estendesse e empurrasse o casal ao seu limite.

Infelizmente o limite dos dois se igualava à miséria. Estavam perdidos e sozinhos tendo apenas a própria tristeza pra acompanhá-los mesmo quando rodeados por uma multidão, odiando a si mesmos por terem infligido sobre si a dor que sentiam.

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssss_

Molly colocou os ovos mexidos em um prato grande no centro da mesa para que George, Fred e Ron pudessem se servir, então, antes de se virar pra pegar o bacon, seus olhos passaram rapidamente na direção de Draco com uma expressão preocupada ao ver que nem mesmo o sanduíche natural que ele havia feito ele estava comendo.

Seguindo o olhar da mãe, Gina deixou seu olhar recair sobre Draco, que a muito não sentava mais do seu lado. _Ele tá tão abatido _– pensou, então, quando seus sentimentos de culpa já começavam a se mostrar ela voltou a comer o próprio sanduíche. _Eu não posso voltar a me aproximar dele, só vai me machucar... Já, já ele vai parar de sentir tanto a falta da irmãzinha dele... Logo ele vai se apaixonar por alguém e aí eu vou ficar sozinha como estou agora... pra quê ficar tentando adiar o que com certeza vai acontecer?Além do mais ele provavelmente nem está triste por causa de mim.. deve ser outra coisa.. é isso.Ou então é só culpa... ­_Ouvir o tapa que Molly deu na mão do Arthur ao vê-lo tentar pegar um pedaço de bacon a tirou de seus pensamentos.

"É só um pedaço, Molly, não faz a menor diferença" – resmungou o patriarca da família ganhando um riso dos filhos ao ver a rotina dos pais.

"Você quer um pedaço todos os dias Arthur! E o Dr. Paul já disse que o seu colesterol está alto" – falou no mesmo tom que usava pra chamar a atenção dos filhos.

_Será que chamar a atenção do marido sobre colesterol é romântico ou eu já estou muito pior do que eu achava? Será que algum dia eu vou poder brigar com o meu marido sobre colesterol? Meus pais são tão fofos... _– pensava olhando pro casal "discutindo", então sorriu ao ver Molly deixar ele comer só um pedacinho, só naquele dia, pra dar um gostinho melhor pra segunda-feira. Ainda sorrindo grata por alguns segundos de contento, Gina olhou pra frente encontrando o olhar melancólico de Draco sobre si.

O sorriso dela direcionado exatamente nele pareceu praticamente assustar o loiro que, de repente, pareceu perdido sobre o que fazer como se tivesse medo de que sua própria respiração fizesse Gina parar de sorrir. Infelizmente foi exatamente essa reação meio desastrada completamente alien à personalidade dele que fez o sorriso da ruiva se extinguir, pois a fez pensar que o estava destruindo.

Quase desesperado pra não perder a atenção de Gina sobre si agora que já havia perdido o sorriso, Draco pegou a jarra de suco com uma expressão quase esperançosa. "Quer suco, Gina?".

Ela sorriu meio sem graça olhando pro próprio copo ainda cheio. - "Ermm.. agora não, Draco... brigada..." – falou e continuou olhando-o sem saber o que fazer e ambos, muito preocupados somente um com o outro, não perceberam o olhar intrigado dos gêmeos durante essa cena.

Ele baixou o olhar parecendo ter se flagrado no quão patético estava sendo então se forçou a começar a comer o sanduíche, até então intocado, pra disfarçar a vergonha que sentia. (**N/a: **Gente, gente! Parada coletiva! Vamos lá! Todos juntos: Onnnnnnnnnnnnnn, TADIIIINHO! Eu acabei de começar a campanha 'Vamos colocar o Draco no colo!' E como criadora eu tenho preferência! uu)

A culpa começou a consumir os pensamentos de Gina. _Eu preciso aprender a me amar mais! Eu não vou ficar perto dele só pra fazê-lo feliz depois de tudo que ele fez... era tudo mentira... tudo mentira.. ele só me quer como irmã.. _– pensava, ainda olhando pra ele comendo e olhando pra tudo, menos pra ela. Em um segundo a imagem dele beijando aquela outra garota passou pelos olhos de Gina e, então ela se forçou a voltar a não pensar. – "Mãe, hoje eu vou voltar mais tarde, tá?" – falou chamando a atenção da mãe e de Draco para si.

"Claro, querida, você vai encontrar com aquele rapaz educado de novo?" – falou com aquele tom de quem achava que havia algo mais por trás desses encontros e Draco pareceu ficar petrificado olhando pra Gina.

"O nome do rapaz educado é Christoffer, mãe..." – falou então ouviu uma buzina. – "Ih, é o Colin..." – bebeu o resto do suco de uma vez então saiu da mesa. – "Tchau povo" – falou pegando a mochila e, não antes de dar um beijo nos pais, saiu pela porta de trás.

Draco ficou quieto olhando pro próprio prato enquanto todos continuavam a comer normalmente. Se alguém pudesse ver através da mesa, esse alguém saberia que seus punhos estavam fechados e suas unham quase conseguiam lhe cortar a pele. Uma tentativa vã de diminuir a dor emocional, trocando-a pela dor física.

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssss_

Sentado no banco de reservas, que era onde estava já há algum tempo como punição pela sua falta de atenção nos treinos, Draco sorriu ao ver de longe Gina com uma expressão concentrada pegando a nova coreografia da Fawkes, se forçando a não notar que a ruiva parecia sempre tentar ficar de costas pro banco onde ele estava e nunca olhava na sua direção como fazia durante todos os ensaios antes do acidente. A olhava concentrado, alheio a qualquer coisa ao seu redor e, em virtude disso, nem ao menos percebeu o olhar de reprovação do técnico, mas se o tivesse visto, veria também que por trás da reprovação existia uma aceitação estranha e então se perguntaria se estava sendo tão óbvio assim.

Sentiu mais uma vez seu rosto arder e seu corpo ficar rígido de ciúmes ao ver uma figura conhecida entrar na quadra e sentar na arquibancada a olhando com liberdade, então ignorou a dor de cabeça que já dava sinais de vida como conseqüência da força com que fechava a boca forçando sua mandíbula.

Harry, que havia acabado de ir pro banco por ter sofrido uma falta mais grave, viu a veia do pescoço de Draco meio saltada e sua expressão fria então seguiu o seu olhar, vendo Gina sorrir e então correr na direção de um jovem que ele sabia ser o Christoffer.

Olhou de novo para Draco percebendo que esta era uma chance de tentar novamente falar com o loiro sobre tudo que estava acontecendo então começou em um tom cauteloso. – "Tá tudo bem aí, cara?" – Fez uma careta assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca. Era óbvio que não estava tudo bem... Quando já abria a boca novamente pra tentar consertar o erro, Draco se levantou.

"Tá tudo ótimo" – falou friamente então começou a caminhar pra sair da quadra e de fato o fez, não dando importância ao técnico que o chamava de volta pro banco quando ele já entrava no vestiário.

Trocou de roupa deixando o que sentia transparecer no modo sem paciência como se despiu e colocou o uniforme formal do colégio sem precisar tomar uma ducha já que desde o início do treino havia sido colocado no banco.

Fechou a porta do armário com força, então encostou a cabeça nela com os olhos fechados se deixando apoiar. Forçou os olhos já fechados se perguntando o que ele estava fazendo consigo mesmo, então lembrou do sorriso de pena que Gina havia lhe dado no café da manhã em comparação ao sorriso de alegria ao ver que aquele idiota francês havia chegado.

Tomado pelo ciúme e pela raiva por si mesmo o loiro deu um murro do armário vizinho deixando o ferro frágil um pouco deformado e então, olhando com satisfação um pouco de sangue sair de onde o impacto havia sido maior, ele pegou a mochila a jogando em um lado das costas.

Ainda cego de raiva por aquele sorriso ser pra outra pessoa, Draco andava pelos corredores impassível com um olhar frio e uma postura rígida. Alguns dos alunos mais novos, que ainda estavam no colégio estudando por ser semana de provas, o olhavam com um quê de admiração e medo, então saiam do seu caminho e todas as meninas, sem exceção, suspiravam.

Chegando finalmente ao armário, Draco deixou a mochila cair no chão e abriu o armário em busca do livro de biologia que precisava, procurando o mesmo sem paciência entre os livros e cadernos que ali estavam.

Passou a mão nos cabelos e fechou os olhos na esperança de se acalmar. – "Puta que pariu..." – murmurou pra si mesmo então voltou a procurar o livro.

"Draco, você tá bem?" - ouviu a voz de Colin perguntar.

"Eu tô ótimo, o que te faz pensar o contrário?" – respondeu em um tom amargo ainda olhando dentro do armário fazendo mais barulho do que necessário ao jogar tudo que tinha ali dentro de um lado pro outro. – "Merda..." – murmurou, então se virou pro amigo. – "O que você quer, Colin? A Gina ainda tá no treino, se é isso que você quer saber".

"Não... eu vi que você tá irritado e como eu encontrei o Chris agora há pouco..." – respondeu e soube que tinha feito algo errado as ver a expressão de Draco quando ouviu o apelido do outro.

"Eu estou me consumindo de gratidão pela sua preocupação, Colin" – falou sarcasticamente e virando de novo pro armário quando finalmente achou o que procurava.

"Você sabe que não tem nada entre eles... se você ao menos tentasse falar com ela de novo..".

"Pra ela me ignorar totalmente uma semana? Não, obrigado" – falou, organizando mais ou menos as coisas pra conseguir fechar a porta do armário.

"Eu tenho certeza de que se você...".

Draco só olhou pra ele como se o mandasse calar a boca e depois fechou a porta com força chamando a atenção de todos que estavam no corredor. Ele então pegou a mochila no chão e saiu andando, deixando um Colin boquiaberto pra trás.

Quando o loirinho saiu do choque ele passou a mão no cabelo sem nem chegar a ficar indignado por mais essa patada. Ele sabia que pro Draco tê-lo tratado assim algo de bem grave estava acontecendo: Ele chegara ao seu limite. E Colin não conseguia decidir se isto era bom ou ruim.

Já ia se virar pra ir na quadra e ver o que tinha acontecido quando ouviu uma voz debochada atrás de si.

"Saiu do lado bom do Malfoy, foi?" – deu uma risadinha, então continuou se aproximando de Colin quase invadindo seu espaço pessoal. – "Eu sabia que alguém como _você..." - _enfatizou a palavra deixando claro que estava se referindo à sexualidade dele – "...não ia durar muito tempo às boas com pessoas do meu ciclo de amizades".

Colin revirou os olhos ao ver que era só o... qual era o nome dele mesmo? Enfim... era só um dos invejosos que tinham como objetivo de vida ficar amigo das pessoas que eles consideravam populares. Quando abriu a boca pra responder foi impedido por outra voz.

"Ser o caso de caridade do Zabine só porque você é filho de uma amiga da mãe dele agora significa ser do 'ciclo de amizades', como você mesmo se referiu?" – falou Draco em um tom sarcástico e uma pose debochada que em nada escondia o olhar frio que tinha desde que saíra da quadra de basquete mais cedo.

"Malfoy..." – começou o garoto tentando se explicar.

"Hummm..." – olhou a proximidade que ele estava do Colin então falou ainda no mesmo tom. – "Vendo o quanto você está confortável perto do Colin, me parece que você é que tem bastante vontade de _participar _do ciclo de amizades _dele_, talvez? Parece que o boato sobre você é verdade então..." – insinuou sabendo que pra um homofóbico patético como aquele garoto esse era o pior xingamento.

"Não existe boato nenhum com o meu nome envolvido" – falou com a voz um pouco trêmula, mas ainda com um tom petulante e então saiu rapidamente de perto do Colin demonstrando que Draco estava certo.

Draco o olhou de um jeito calculista então respondeu com um sorriso meio sádico. – "_Ainda _não... e só vai continuar assim se você se desculpar" – falou deixando claro que o boato não existia, mas poderia se iniciar e se espalhar rapidamente se assim ele quisesse, então ficou olhando-o, esperando pra que ele se desculpasse. Alguns segundos se passaram e Draco apenas levantou a sobrancelha.

"Desculpa, Colin" – murmurou assim que viu aquilo e depois saiu andando com toda a dignidade que ainda lhe restava.

"Caramba, Draco, valeu, aquele cara é um saco" – falou Colin, demonstrando que não havia ficado chateado com o modo que Draco o tratara.

"Ermm... foi mal... por agora a pouco" – falou meio sem graça depois de acenar com a mão que não precisava agradecer. – "Eu não tenho o direito de ficar te tirando toda hora...e.. não liga pra pessoas assim não. Aquele garoto é um imbecil e não sabe do que está falando" – falou parecendo sem graça e sem muita certeza de que estava falando a coisa certa, como se fosse uma criança. Nesse momento Colin pôde ver algo que julgava que somente a Gina tinha visto: um Draco vulnerável.

"Esquece isso..." – respondeu sorrindo demonstrando que estava bem mesmo depois das insinuações daquele garoto então continuou. – "Se precisar de alguém pra conversar..." – deixou o convite em aberto.

Draco apenas acenou com a cabeça demonstrando que havia ouvido então virou pra ir embora. – "Até"

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssss_

Perdendo a raiva na medida em que os quarteirões se passavam, Draco dirigia praticamente cego à rua, deixando-se vagar mais uma vez pelas lembranças que agora eram sua única companhia, sem se perguntar quando pararia com essa auto tortura.

"_CESTAAAAA!" – gritou Gina no colo dele._

"_Ei! Assim não vale!" – falou rindo sem a menor vontade de colocá-la de volta no chão percebendo neste instante o quanto seu rosto estava perto da face afogueada de Gina._

"_Hum, alguém tem que aprender a perder." – murmurou brincalhona encostando a testa na dele também sem sentir a menor vontade de sair dali._

_Ele a abraçou mais apertado. – "E alguém tem que aprender a seguir regras."_

"_Nah... regras foram feitas pra serem quebradas.."_

Ele passou a marcha sentindo-se, pela milésima vez, resignado. Como pudera ser tão burro de achar que estava fazendo o que era melhor pra ela? Ela já tinha demonstrado que não estava disposta a seguir regras! E achar que ela agiria daquele modo enquanto gostava de outro... Balançou a cabeça de modo depreciativo. Como era um idiota... E agora ela _realmente _estava com outro...

Surpreendeu-se por perceber como a miséria lhe dava sono durante os dias, apesar de roubá-lo durante as madrugadas, ao se flagrar bocejando, o que irremediavelmente o levou a lembrar da maneira carinhosa que Gina o acordou durante a semana que dormiram juntos.

Ele sorriu tristemente quase se iludindo de que ainda poderia sentir as cócegas na sua barriga ou o nariz de Gina passando contra o seu se conseguisse se concentrar, quando viu de súbito que estava à ponto de avançar uma faixa de pedestre por onde uma velhinha com vestido amarelo passava.

Freou bruscamente, assustando até mesmo a velhinha que combinava com o sol, então se deixou voltar a respirar, dando graças a Deus por nada de mal ter acontecido, quando ganhou apenas um olhar de reprovação daquela que poderia ter sido sua vítima.

Ficou parado ainda sem coragem de dar partida no carro, visualizando mentalmente tudo que poderia ter acontecido, então, quando as imagens de Gina caída e ensangüentada no chão se confundiam com a da velhinha que ainda podia ser vista caminhando ao longe, uma buzinada do carro de trás o chamou de volta do seu estado de choque o fazendo voltar a andar.

Forçando-se a olhar mais do que atentamente pra rodovia, tomado pela culpa sobre o acidente com a velhinha que nem mesmo havia acontecido, Draco não se deixou consolar novamente pelas lembranças até que chegasse em casa, com medo de que isso pudesse provocar ainda mais uma desgraça.

"Deus... o que eu tô fazendo com a minha vida?" – murmurou realmente em um pedido de ajuda não se permitindo chorar.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Depois de um banho e de colocar uma bermuda, se beneficiando imensamente do aquecimento da casa que a fazia ficar como se ainda estivessem na primavera ao invés do início do inverno, Draco se acalmou o suficiente pra tentar estudar pra prova do dia seguinte. Tentar é realmente a palavra correta pra se empregar, já que o loiro parava de prestar atenção praticamente de cinco em cinco minutos.

Depois de conseguir se forçar a ler os quatro capítulos que seriam cobrados na prova, mesmo sem poder dizer que havia assimilado alguma coisa, Draco julgou que já tinha direito a um intervalo. Afinal a matéria era fácil na sua opinião e a média era seis. Se não conseguisse a média, paciência...

Pegou um cigarro, que há algum tempo deixara de fumar apenas quando bebia por precisar da companhia distante que a fumaça parecia lhe fazer, e levantou-se da mesa indo pra sacada ao mesmo tempo em que enfiava a mão nos dois bolsos por não lembrar em qual deles havia deixado o isqueiro da última vez que o havia usado naquela noite.

Não achou o objeto que tinha certeza ter colocado no bolso, chegando à conclusão amarga que até mesmo sua memória o estava abandonando, pegando apenas um pequeno pedaço de papel que ali estava. Ao ler a única palavra ali escrita, o loiro foi transportado instantaneamente a um certo dia em que nenhuma barreira havia sido ultrapassada, mas o relacionamento ambíguo com sua irmã de criação já se intensificava a cada instante.

Banheiros...

"_Não Draco.. por favor não encosta isso em mim.." – choramingou._

_Rindo um pouco do fato de Gina realmente pensar que ele passaria as luvas nela agora que ela havia tirado todas suas proteções de saco de lixo, ele as jogou no balde então entrou no box junto com ela, sem qualquer resistência da ruiva, e ligou o chuveiro molhando os dois com roupa e tudo._

_Se olhando e sabendo que não estavam preparados ainda pra enfrentar tudo que sentiam um pelo outro eles apenas deixaram a água cair entre seus corpos. Sorrindo sem dar atenção ao cabelo molhado caindo no seu rosto, Draco se aproximou ainda mais de Gina pra alcançar o xampu que estava atrás da ruiva._

_Ele colocou o xampu na mão sem afastar seu olhar por um segundo sequer então trouxe a mão pra perto do próprio rosto fingindo cheirar a substância profundamente em apreciação fazendo Gina rir. Ela deixou ele lavar seus cabelos lentamente fechando os olhos para que a espuma não caísse nos seus olhos podendo sentir a proximidade de Draco apenas pela sua respiração quente. _

_Sentia seus dedos numa carícia delicada massagearem sua cabeça..._

_Quando ela sentiu a água levar todo o xampu dos seus cabelos ela fez o mesmo em Draco, passando depois a ensaboá-lo devagar com as mãos, sentindo seu peito subir e descer em uma respiração acelerada e sua barriga se contrair de leve ao sentir o toque macio das mãos de Gina. Com a boca entreaberta sentindo a água cair abundantemente sobre si e escorrer pelo seu rosto Draco alcançou o final da blusa de Gina que estava pregada ao corpo dela revelando suas formas e o piercing que ela havia colocado apenas no dia anterior. _

Lembrava-se de tudo esquecendo-se do frio que sentia por estar na varanda apenas de bermuda e blusa naquela época do ano e continuaria ali perdido naquele momento se o barulho de um carro desconhecido chegando não tivesse chamado sua atenção.

Draco teve que se debruçar um pouco na varanda pra ter uma visão melhor, então seu rosto se contorceu em uma careta inconsciente ao notar a placa do corpo diplomático. 'Será que esse cara não dá um tempo?', se perguntava, desejando como nunca que aqueles aparelhos mirabolantes pra ouvir à distância que apareciam na televisão realmente funcionassem.

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssss_

"**... e você vai ver que isso é temporário, Chris. A Cecille já demonstrou mais do que o suficiente que te ama. A situação é muito difícil pra ela com você estando aqui tão longe" **– falava Gina procurando consolar o amigo pela última vez naquela noite, como havia feito desde o momento em que se encontraram aquela tarde e ele havia dito que sua namorada havia finalmente cedido às pressões e terminado o namoro deles com apenas um telefonema.

"**Eu sei... mas eu não agüento mais essa situação! Meus pais não me deixam voltar e a cidade parece ter feito um boicote contra mim. Com um currículo bom como o meu não conseguir emprego nem de caixa de supermercado é ridículo! Eu só quero voltar pra casa, Gina...Aposto que a minha tia interferiu de algum modo quando percebeu que eu tava procurando emprego".**

Gina o olhava com pena sem saber o que falar. – **"Eu já me ofereci pra te emprestar o dinheiro da passagem, mas você não aceita...".**

"**Não, não posso aceitar isso! Vai mostrar pros meus pais que eu não tenho a maturidade que eles dizem que eu não tenho. Eu vou morrer antes de dar esse gostinho pra eles".**

"**Ai, Chris, você ta andando demais comigo! Até dramático já está ficando. A gente vai pensar em alguma coisa...".**

Ele sorriu com a milésima tentativa de Gina de melhorar seu humor então respirou resignado. – **"Você tem razão... Desculpa por ter te enchido o saco a tarde inteira, tá? Eu sei que a sua situação não melhorou desde ontem quando a gente se falou, mas esse telefonema da Cecille me deixou transtornado".**

Ela sorriu se aproximando pra abraçá-lo e teve o carinho correspondido instantaneamente pelo amigo que parecia mesmo precisar do gesto naquela hora. Após alguns poucos segundos abraçados em silêncio, ela começou. – "**Quê isso, Chris... você estava lá quando eu precisei de apoio. Nada mais justo eu fazer o mesmo quando você precisar. Foi até bom fugir um pouco do meu drama particular e saber que outras pessoas estão vivendo um inferno astral como eu..." – **falou então parou no meio da frase e se separou do abraço com um sorriso confuso encontrando um idêntico no rosto do Chris. – "**Péra.. essa frase saiu totalmente errada! Você sabe que eu não estou achando bom o fato de que você está depressivo, né?" **– perguntou rindo um pouco.

"**Sei..." **– respondeu sorrindo um pouco então olhou pro relógio vendo que já passava das nove. – "**Mas é melhor você entrar logo. Eu particularmente não quero ouvir uma mãe brava depois".**

"**Ela não ia brigar... ia só te obrigar a comer alguma coisa..." **– brincou a ruiva já se virando pra porta então ouviu a outra porta sendo aberta. – **"Não precisa me acompanhar até a porta não, bobo".**

"**Eu sou um cavalheiro. Cavalheiro deprimido, mas ainda sim educado" – **respondeu o francês, dando a volta no carro e a encontrando do outro lado, recebendo um sorriso da ruiva.

Caminharam até a entrada em silêncio, então quando chegaram na porta ela o abraçou. – **"Fica bem, tá? Você vai ver como ela vai voltar atrás" **– consolou antes de se afastar do abraço e se virar pra porta.

"**No fundo eu sei que não acabou de verdade, mas... você sabe, né?".**

"**É, eu sei... Boa noite. Qualquer coisa liga" ­**– falou Gina entrando em casa e se virando pra ver o amigo entrar no carro e dar partida no carro antes de fechar a porta.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssss_

Já não sentia nem mais raiva... Draco apenas olhava de longe, bem no canto da sacada em um equilíbrio dúbio em cima do parapeito, sentindo o vazio no seu coração aumentar ao se forçar a olhar apenas a sombra de Gina dentro do carro. Perguntava-se o que eles poderiam estar falando até agora considerando que eles estavam juntos praticamente a tarde inteira, então, quando a viu se aproximar pra abraçá-lo, começou a se perguntar se sobreviveria se ela o beijasse.

Toda sua razão implorava pra que ele saísse dali e deixasse a irmã de criação viver a vida dela sem um idiota a espionando a noite inteira, mas uma pequena parte de si não deixava que ele se movesse pra sair. De fato alguma parte de si até pensava que ele merecia ver o que fizera pra Gina todos esses anos em que apresentou suas namoradas e as beijou na frente da ruiva.

Seu martírio se tornou mais brando quando percebeu que o beijo que ele temia que acontecesse não chegou a se tornar realidade, e o casal voltou a apenas conversar respeitando uma certa distância, mas a pior parte ainda não tinha chegado: A despedida.

Antes que começasse a imaginar vários cenários em que aquele francês folgado se aproximasse de Gina com segundas intenções ou começasse a se torturar com o fato de que nunca poderia ter um encontro normal com Gina, mesmo se estivessem se falando, pelo fato de serem considerados irmãos, Draco começou a ouvir o próprio coração batendo como se estivesse nos seus ouvidos ao ver Gina sair do carro com um sorriso direcionado a Christoffer enquanto ele dava a volta no carro.

"Ele vai até a porta..." – murmurou o loiro pra si mesmo então fechou os olhos tentando voltar a respirar direito, pois tinha certeza de que, se o francês fez questão de deixá-la na porta, aquela tarde havia realmente sido um encontro. Gina realmente estava esquecendo tudo que haviam vivido...

Já estava praticamente caindo do parapeito da sacada quando perdeu o casal de vista, uma vez que sua sacada não dava visão pra entrada principal da casa, então voltou pro quarto e se deitou na cama colocando o braço nos olhos pra tapar a claridade, sem dar atenção ao fato de que estava gelado de frio.

Assim ficou... abraçando o tormento de ter quase certeza de que agora Christoffer e Gina eram um casal. Não quis mais estudar naquela noite e nem mesmo fumar ou fechar a sacada pra não morrer de frio.

A luz do quarto também ficou esquecida. Nada mais parecia valer à pena. Dane-se a prova... dane-se o frio, dane-se a vida.

Foda-se.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssss_

_Essa Cecille é uma besta mesmo... não sabe como é sortuda de gostar tanto de uma pessoa e o sentimento ser correspondido. _– pensou Gina ao largar suas coisas em cima da mesa e virar pra cama. _A pressão que ela tá vivendo não é nada em comparação com a que eu estava disposta a enfrentar pelo Draco... Draco, Draco, Draco! Nem quando eu tô me negando a pensar nele eu consigo. _– Tirou o sapato com impaciência se irritando com a própria fraqueza então olhou pro relógio em cima da mesa vendo que ainda marcava nove e vinte sete. – _Humpf... não vou conseguir dormir nunca... _– pensou olhando pro lado deixando o olhar cair exatamente no aparelho de som.

"É... minha cabeça não pára, mas meu corpo alguma hora vai ter que ficar exausto" – falou consigo mesma já acostumada a falar sozinha agora que procurava ficar sempre distante de todos, então foi até o armário procurar alguma roupa de dança.

Em poucos minutos já estava vestida com uma calça preta de coton, um top da mesma cor e uma blusa larga que insistia em cair do ombro em um dos lados, com uma bailarina desenhada na frente. Pegou um casaco bem quente, sabendo que fora da casa estava frio, então saiu do quarto prendendo o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, sem perceber que durante todo esse tempo seu celular vibrava dentro da bolsa mostrando a foto de Colin fazendo careta no visor.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssss_

_Nossa, o inverno chegou mais cedo esse ano... _– pensou enquanto corria até chegar na sua sala de dança dando graças à Deus por ter lembrado de trazer o casaco.

Sabendo que não podia colocar uma música muito agitada ou senão perderia de vez o sono, Gina escolheu o CD que mais gostava, ignorando o fato de que era um dos que Draco havia gravado pra ela.

Concentrou-se na música enquanto fazia o alongamento e logo já começava a dançar sem uma seqüência certa, como fazia quando era criança. Dava voltas, saltos, giros e se sentia livre, como se naquele instante tivesse sucesso em fugir de toda tristeza e solidão e finalmente conseguir não pensar em nada.

Em alguns instantes seus olhos ardiam durante certos passos em uma vontade pura e involuntária de chorar, mas ao menos neste instante elas não eram embaladas por lembranças do homem que ela amava traindo tudo que ela sentia. Era apenas seu corpo mostrando que sofria com ela e que queria lhe fazer companhia.

Já dançava há pelo menos meia hora quando uma voz a tirou do seu santuário. Nunca podendo ficar triste em ver o amigo, Gina parou de dançar em meio a um giro então olhou pro visitante com um sorriso confuso.

"Oi, Colin, o que você tá fazendo aqui a essa hora? Tá querendo uma ajuda de última hora pra prova?" – falou caminhando na direção dele sem o abraçar por já estar um pouco suada.

"Não, eu queria conversar com você, mas aí depois de vinte ligações não atendidas eu resolvi passar por aqui e falar com você ao vivo" – respondeu fazendo careta ao dizer o número de ligações, pra que a ruiva percebesse que ele estava se sentindo rejeitado.

"Ixi... foi mal, eu esqueci o celular dentro da bolsa" – falou passando a mão na testa e parecendo arrependida.

"No problem, miga..." – sorriu de um jeito cansado. – "É até melhor conversar assim mesmo".

"Nossa..." – falou com uma expressão um pouco preocupada. – "O que aconteceu, Colin? Você tá quase me assustando. Aconteceu alguma coisa com a sua mãe?" – perguntou lembrando que dois dias atrás a mãe dele estava com problemas de estresse.

"Não, não é nada comigo, nem com a minha família, não..." – respondeu então mordeu a boca demonstrando que não sabia muito bem por onde começar, até que falou logo de qualquer jeito como sempre fazia. – "Eu quero saber porque você tá se fazendo de doida e se afastando de mim".

Se fosse em outra situação, a ruiva riria do modo espontâneo do amigo falar o que sentia, mas agora a pergunta somente ligou os alarmes vermelhos dentro de sua cabeça, de modo que mais uma vez seu piloto automático tomou controle.

Ela recomeçou a dançar parecendo extremamente concentrada então falou. – "Eu não sei porque você tá falando isso, Colin... Nós estamos juntos como sempre estivemos".

"Se conversar sobre o tempo ou falar dos professores é a base de uma amizade pra você eu também não sei por que estou falando isso. Aliás, eu não sei porque me importo em continuar tentando ser seu amigo. Do jeito que você está agindo simplesmente não vale à pena".

Ao ouvir palavras duras da pessoa que sempre esteve lá pra animá-la, e mais magoada por saber que era a verdade, Gina parou novamente de dançar querendo acalmar o amigo, mas mesmo assim ainda não queria sair do terreno seguro da negação, então, depois de desligar o som com o controle remoto que estava no chão, ela se aproximou dele. – "Colin, você é o meu melhor amigo, eu sempre falei tudo pra você..." – falou em tom baixo sabendo que não tinha respondido nada com essa frase.

"Falava, Gina. Você _falava_ tudo pra mim! Porque agora quando você não está falando de algo sem importância, você mente. Mente na minha cara todos os dias desde o acidente e não parece se importar".

"Isso não é verdade, Colin".

"É sim! Você mente que está tudo bem, inventa desculpas pra sentar longe de mim na única aula que a gente ficava conversando o tempo todo, mente sobre o por quê de todos os dias você usar maquiagem do jeito que _eu _ensinei, pra disfarçar que você esteve chorando a noite toda! Eu te conheço, miga... a gente é amigo desde o jardim de infância... Você que estava do meu lado quando eu percebi que gostava de garotos e nunca me julgou. Você que tava lá quando eu fui falar pros meus pais... _Eu _que sempre estive com você quando você tava sofrendo por qualquer coisa..." – falava sem parar em um tom cada vez mais baixo com lágrimas nos olhos demonstrando que ela e Draco não haviam sido os únicos a chegar ao limite. – "Eu só quero saber porque você ta se afastando de mim agora. Tá tão difícil que você não acha que eu vou ser amigo o suficiente? E pelo amor de Deus não fala nada sobre não ter o que estar difícil porque senão eu vou arrancar meu cabelo agora de tanta agonia!".

Ela sorriu tristemente ao ouvir a última parte então murmurou. - "Tá insuportável, na verdade.." – ela mordeu a boca. – "Mas se eu falar com você vai ser tudo verdade... e dói, Colin. Por favor não vamos falar sobre isso...".

"Miga, você vai ficar doente se continuar vivendo em negação. Você tá se matando desse jeito e obrigando todo mundo que te ama e vê através dessa fachada de felicidade a assistir de longe sem poder fazer nada".

"Não, Colin, eu não quero, eu não posso falar disso com você, eu juro que estou desabafando com outra pessoa. Por favor...".

"É o Chris?".

Ela só acenou que sim com a cabeça cabisbaixa. – "Ele... ele não estava envolvido em tudo, entende? E ele também está sofrendo porque não pode ficar com a garota que ele gosta então a gente meio que se apóia um no outro e continua andando..." – falou ainda cabisbaixa então levantou o olhar triste pro amigo. – "Por favor, não me faz enfrentar isso agora...Você sempre esteve lá comigo e estava durante aquela semana antes do acidente.. você é a prova de que tudo aconteceu, mas era tudo mentira. Era tudo mentira... e eu não quero pensar nisso.. eu não quero pensar em nada".

"Miga..." – murmurou Colin a olhando com apreensão, ainda atordoado com o sofrimento da amiga, muito além do que ele havia imaginado, mas ela continuou falando.

"Eu nunca chorei conversando com o Chris... parece que eu to contando a história de outra pessoa. Eu falo sobre o que eu estou sentindo e ele me dá conselhos... mas parece que é outra pessoa e dói menos, Colin. Nem sozinha eu me deixo pensar sobre tudo que aconteceu e às vezes eu até me convenço de que foi tudo um pesadelo. Quando você me pergunta o que eu tenho e eu respondo que não é nada é porque eu me convenci disso naquele momento, então eu não tô mentindo, entende?" – perguntou quase implorando para que o amigo entendesse então uma lágrima finalmente escapou no instante em que ele a abraçou. Ela respirou um pouco aproveitando o conforto do amigo então continuou.- "Quando eu falei que tinha que sentar perto da Clarissa durante as aulas de biologia pra ajudá-la, era verdade. Eu soube que ela estava indo mal naquela matéria e me ofereci pra ajudar porque eu sabia que se sentasse perto de você eu ia acabar tendo que lembrar da verdade. Eu não tava mentindo... Eu me ofereci pra ajudá-la só pra não ter que inventar um desculpa pra ficar longe de você, mas eu nunca menti pra você, Colin, eu juro".

Ao sentir Gina começar a tremer porque estava chorando, Colin começou a embalar a amiga no abraço murmurando que estava tudo bem e que ele entendia, mas nada podia acalmá-la agora que começara a falar, o que provou que, apesar dela dizer que não queria pensar ou encarar tudo que tinha acontecido, era isso que ela precisava e queria.

"Eu sentia tanto a sua falta, Colin! E todas as vezes que você me olhava com tristeza e decepção eu me forçava a não ver, porque era difícil ficar sozinha, mas eu achava que se eu não falasse com você sobre o que eu tava sentindo como eu sempre fiz, aí tudo ia parar de doer tanto depois de um tempo. Desculpa, me desculpa, eu não fiz por mal...".

"Tá tudo bem, miga.. tá tudo bem...shhhhhh.. vai ficar tudo bem...".

"Me ajuda, Colin... me ajuda, por favor.. dói tanto" – chorou e em pouco tempo estavam abraçados sentados no chão, quando ela finalmente enfrentou tudo que tinha tentado fugir desde que acordara depois do acidente. – "Por que ele não gosta de mim, Colin? Porque ele não me ama, eu não quero ser a irmã dele!" – soluçou no ombro do loirinho que somente olhava pra frente a embalando e pensando o que poderia fazer pra ajudá-la.

"Ele errou naquele dia, mas ele te ama também, Gina. Ele tá tão mal quanto você, só você não vê".

"Não, era tudo mentira, era tudo mentira... eu vi... naquele dia no shopping... eu vi, Colin, eu vi!".

Não querendo afastar Gina mais uma vez, Colin decidiu que iria convencê-la aos poucos. Tinha conseguido fazer com que ela parasse de fugir e, por agora, já era o suficiente.

Ficaram mais uma hora ali, com Colin sentado no chão e Gina deitada no seu colo, deixando as lágrimas cair livremente enquanto desabafava tudo que estava sentindo. Ele passava a mão nos cabelos ruivos sem parar mostrando que estava lá e Gina sentiu-se menos triste pela primeira vez desde o acidente porque sabia que se caísse tinha seu melhor amigo pra ajudá-la a se levantar.

Quando a ruiva já havia se calado há alguns minutos, Colin falou em um tom cauteloso meio tingido com humor. – "Miga... eu já tava começando a achar mesmo que você tava doida" – riu um pouco. –"Ainda bem que não, porque se a gente tivesse que usar aquela camisa de força sem corzinha ia ser o Ó" – brincou deixando claro que até no hospício ele estaria com ela.

"Mas a gente ia paralisar nas colunas sociais quando saísse da recuperação, Colin! Imagina! Jovens herdeiros se recuperam de estresse emocional...".

Sorrindo feliz por finalmente ter a amiga de volta pra falar besteira como esta ele respondeu. – "Arrasou! A gente ia viver de close durante um mês e depois a gente podia escrever uma autobiografia que ia tocar os sentimentos da Mariah, e aí a gente ia..."

(**n/a: **Minhas conversas com o meu miguim são sempre assim. Qualquer dúvida é só perguntar na review! Tradução: Algo ser o Ó é algo péssimo/podre. Paralisar arrasar. Dar close é tipo o que a Paris Hilton faz: vai nos lugares só pra mostrar o rostinho e ficar fazendo tipo. Exemplo: Eu vou lá naquela festa só pra dar um close e depois te encontro. To explicando porque eu sempre me enrolava com esse vocabulário alternativo)

_fefyssssssssssssssssssss_

Surpreendentemente, essa foi a primeira noite vagamente tranqüila de Gina desde que vira Draco com outra menina no shopping, mas, como na vida real as coisas nunca são muito fáceis, é óbvio que a ruiva teve que acordar cedo no outro dia pra ir pra aula e agora, numa de suas únicas tardes livres, estava na biblioteca do colégio estudando pra prova de química que ocorreria dali a dois dias.

Como o colégio tinha um período certo de provas para todas as séries, a biblioteca não era o local mais calmo do campus, sendo que vários grupos de estudos revisavam a matéria indicada para a prova.

Ao terminar a lista de exercícios sem maiores dificuldades, Gina esfregou os olhos e depois soltou o cabelo para voltar a amarrá-lo em um rabo de cavalo quando deixou seu olhar cair sobre Draco, que lia o livro de geografia parecendo concentrado. Pela primeira vez se deixou notar como ele estava abatido e parecendo usar o mesmo uniforme pela décima vez sem passá-lo.

Qualquer um veria que, depois de ser obrigada por Colin a enfrentar tudo que sentia, Gina começou a sofrer menos ao olhar pro irmão de criação. Como se seu olhar não fosse mais algo errado como era até a noite anterior. Sofria, obviamente, por saber que ainda o amava e não era correspondida, mas pelo menos havia alguma aceitação sobre tudo o que havia acontecido dentro do seu coração.

Olhava-o com uma intensidade tão grande, deixando-se perceber que algo de muito errado se passava com o loiro e quase se permitindo relembrar o momento em que estava nos braços dele, quando ele levantou o olhar fazendo com que os dois colidissem.

Sentiu um frio no estômago com o contato sutil de suas almas, pois não deixava que isto acontecesse de verdade desde o momento em que fora decepcionada, então, quando os olhos dele pareciam gritar pra ela algo que não conseguia ou não queria entender, Gina desviou o olhar com a respiração alterada e o coração disparado, encontrando o olhar venenoso e cheio de malícia acusadora de uma de suas companheiras do Fawkes: Pansy Parkinson.

Olhando pra baixo rapidamente, Gina ainda sentia a acusação de Pansy sobre si, então, depois de murmurar pra Colin que já havia acabado a lista e que precisava ir pra casa, a ruiva se levantou fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível e saiu do recinto.

_Meu Deus... agora eu tô ficando neurótica. Não tinha por que ficar em pânico só porque aquela maluca tava me olhando. Ela me olhou do mesmo jeito ontem durante o ensaio da Fawkes! Não tem como ela saber de nada só porque me viu olhando pro Draco. _– pensou ainda com a respiração anormal enquanto deixava os livros no armário e separava apenas a cópia do caderno da menina mais estudiosa da sala, quando um flash do olhar de Draco invadiu sua mente. Sorriu inconscientemente por sentir-se mais perto do loiro do que se sentira no último mês, então brigou consigo mesma por sua fraqueza lembrando-se de que, apesar de ter concordado que fugir do que sentia não era a solução, isso não significava que Draco gostava dela.

Nada havia mudado, ela só tinha parado de mentir pra si mesma que nada havia acontecido.

A ruiva fechou a porta do armário respirando resignada, se arrependendo de ter saído da biblioteca já que nem mesmo tinha carona pra voltar pra casa àquela hora, pois todos ainda estavam nos grupos de estudo, então viu Pansy andando pelo corredor na sua direção.

Não querendo acreditar que a outra estava ali pra falar com ela, Gina virou e começou a caminhar com intuito de ir pro estacionamento do colégio e talvez ler o resumo que tinha nas mãos, quando a voz irritante da outra cheerleader lhe chamou.

"Vai fugir de novo, Virgínia?".

Gina ficou estática, se amaldiçoando por ser tão óbvia sobre o nervosismo que sentia, então se obrigou a incorporar seu eu artístico mais uma vez e virou com uma expressão confusa para Pansy. – "Tá maluca, Pansy? Fugir de quê?" – perguntou rezando, mas sem muita esperança de ser atendida, pra que a garota houvesse esquecido que a tinha flagrado olhando para Draco.

A outra riu de um jeito debochado mexendo a cabeça em negativo então respondeu. – "De mim, é claro" – respondeu diretamente sem optar por fazer joguinhos de adivinhação.

Levantando a sobrancelha em o que seria uma atuação quase perfeita de deboche para rivalizar com a outra, Gina falou. – "E você pode, por favor, me dizer por quê eu fugiria de você? Por que eu realmente não consigo imaginar".

"Ai, ai... Tem gente que não se enxerga mesmo" – Pansy murmurou pra si mesma usando o mesmo tom. – "Você deve achar que todos à sua volta são idiotas, não é, Gina?".

"Não... só alguns, Pansy" – respondeu com um sorriso folgado causando certa irritação na outra.

"Há há, muito engraçado, mas eu lamento em informar que não é todo mundo que fica cego diante dessa cara patética de santa que você tem".

Recusando-se a acreditar que Pansy desconfiava de seus sentimentos ou a sucumbir ao nervosismo horroroso que começava a sentir, Gina olhou pro relógio então voltou a olhar pra garota à sua frente. – "Tá bom, _querida, _eu vou me esforçar pra não subestimar as pessoas à minha volta de agora em diante, ok? Agora me dá licença que eu tenho que mais o que fazer além de brincar de ler entrelinhas com você" – falou se virando e conseguindo irritar ainda mais Pansy que, quando viu que Gina estava indo embora, resolveu abandonar essa tentativa frustrada de intimidação e falar diretamente o que queria.

"Eu sei muito bem o que está acontecendo entre você e o Draco".

"O-oquê?" – perguntou hesitando um pouco de início, dando munição o suficiente pra rival.

"Hummm... isso mesmo que você ouviu. Eu sei muito bem o que você quer e imagino o que aconteceu entre vocês" – falou sentindo prazer em ver Gina ficar pálida a cada sílaba. – "Também posso imaginar o quanto o Draco deve estar doente de nojo de saber que a irmãzinha que ele tanto protegia na verdade é uma pervertida...".

"..." – ficou em silêncio aterrorizada por ter certeza de que Pansy sabia de tudo.

"Eu tenho certeza que é essa decepção que deixou o Draco assim tão deprimido..." – fez um biquinho nojento como se quisesse chorar então continuou. – "Tadinho do meu gatinho".

"Não aconteceu nada" – falou com os dentes cerrados de raiva ao ouvir calada a outra garota xingá-la e fazê-la se sentir imoral, mas sabia que era melhor ficar quieta. É.. quem deve, teme.

"Ah, aconteceu sim pra ele estar desequilibrado como está. Nem basquete ele está jogando direito... não respeita mais o técnico..." – falou olhando pro lado como se tentasse lembrar de todas as características estranhas do loiro no último mês então voltou a olhar pra Gina com um sorriso venenoso. – "O que você fez, hein? Tentou agarrá-lo? Talvez chantageá-lo pra se agarrar com você ou você falaria pros seus pais que ele tinha tentado te beijar a força? Me diz, vai... eu to me consumindo de curiosidade pra saber o que essa sua mente desequilibrada submeteu o Draco. Tadinho... você o deixou doente de desgosto com a sua perversão. Vai na igreja, garota. Aliás, não vai não, porque até o padre vai te olhar como a coisa nojenta que você é por desejar um irmão".

_Mas ele não é meu irmão, ele não pode ter nojo do mim... por favor Deus, me perdoa.. não deixa ele ter nojo de mim, por favor, não deixa.- _"Por que você ta fazendo isso? Ele não quer nada com você também" – falou já confessando tudo com a última palavra, pois sabia que era inútil negar, e sucumbindo à humilhação que estava sentindo a cada palavra agressiva de Pansy. Seus olhos ardiam com as lágrimas que lutavam pra se libertar e Gina abaixou a cabeça com vergonha de si mesma, se sentindo suja pelas palavras da outra.

"Pra te atormentar, por quê mais seria? Eu não sou idiota de me iludir que tenho uma chance com ele, mas pelo menos te humilhar eu posso. Ah, e outra coisinha, se você quiser que isso seja nosso _segredinho_ é melhor você sair da Fawkes" – falou saindo logo depois com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, mas sabendo que sua ameaça não tinha o menor valor porque ela não seria maluca de colocar em risco os contratos do seu pai com as empresas Malfoy fazendo acusações que ninguém acreditaria.

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Dirigia com atenção pelas ruas, com medo de repetir o que tinha feito no dia anterior, então decidiu dar uma passada na mansão Malfoy pra talvez colocar seus pensamentos em ordem depois do que acontecera naquela tarde.

Alguma coisa havia mudado com certeza, porque Gina finalmente se deixara olhar nos olhos de verdade como fizeram tantas vezes durante a semana que tinha mudado tudo entre eles. O que teria acontecido? Perguntava-se o loiro. Será que ele estava sendo precipitado novamente em achar que ela estava gostando do francês idiota?

Olhou para o cigarro com vontade de ter sua companhia antes mesmo de chegar em casa, mas desistiu da idéia ao lembrar que não tinha vestido sua jaqueta quando correu de dentro do colégio pro carro e morreria de frio se abrisse a janela.

Já tinha passado frio durante toda a madrugada e, como não tinha ficado doente ainda, não estava disposto a correr o risco. Ficar passando mal de gripe com certeza não ajudaria em nada na depressão que sentia constantemente...

Quando se aproximou dos portões, Draco pôde avistar alguém ali parado e, ao perceber que aquele alguém se tratava da única dona dos seus pensamentos, vestida apenas com o suéter fino com o emblema de Hogwarts por cima do uniforme do colégio, o loiro parou o carro no acostamento e saltou do carro com sua jaqueta na mão.

"Gina, o que você tá fazendo aqui e ainda sem usar um casaco?" – perguntou preocupado, já colocando a jaqueta nos ombros dela sem prestar atenção no fato de que ele também não estava usando um casaco mais quente.

"Terra do nunca..." – murmurou a ruiva ainda sem olhar pra ele vendo a fumacinha do ar condensando a cada palavra que falava. O início do inverno realmente havia chegado mais cedo e mais forte.

"O quê?" – perguntou ele sem entender, querendo se aproximar pra abraçá-la e assim aquecê-la, mas sabendo que se o fizesse a ruiva se afastaria. – "Vem, Gina... entra dentro do carro, eu vou te levar pra casa. Você deve estar congelando" – falou pegando no braço dela pra levá-la, mas Gina se negou a sair dali. – "Gina...".

"Não... eu sou suja... eu sou suja" – murmurou e finalmente olhou para Draco permitindo que ele visse seus olhos vermelhos e inchados com lagrimas escorrendo, além de seus lábios arroxeados de frio.

Jogando a precaução para o alto, mas rezando pra que ela não o empurrasse, Draco pegou no seu rosto com uma expressão preocupada então beijou sua testa e a abraçou, apertando-a contra si.

Gina ficou imóvel e apenas deixou que ele o fizesse como se ela fosse uma boneca. Nada naquele momento a convenceria de que precisava sair de perto dele.. Porque, naquele instante, Draco era a única coisa que ela queria, a única coisa que ela precisava, independente do que ele sentia. Ela simplesmente não conseguia ser forte o suficiente pra colocar os sentimentos dele antes dos seus e, se ele queria confortá-la, ela não se negaria mesmo sabendo que não era digna.

"Você tá gelada. Deus, vamos entrar agora, você precisa se esquentar. Vem..." – falou Draco sem prestar atenção no que ela falava e a levou pra dentro do carro.

Em menos de cinco minutos ele estacionou o carro em frente à porta principal, achou a chave e entrou na casa, levando a irmã de criação pelos salões sem um móvel sequer, até uma das salas que ele mais gostava quando era criança por ter a maior lareira. Tudo era sempre deixado em ordem pelos empregados que vinham apenas uma vez por semana na mansão desde que ela havia parado de ser alugada seis meses atrás.

Gina apenas ficou sentada no chão olhando pra baixo, se encolhendo na jaqueta a procura de calor e deixando suas lágrimas caírem, até que Draco conseguiu acender o fogo e veio pra perto dela. Ele tirou o próprio suéter fino com o emblema de Hogwarts então tirou a jaqueta dos ombros dela com cuidado pra não assustá-la, pois sabia que não podia deixá-la ficar com a roupa debaixo que estava úmida por causa do tempo.

Ela pareceu ficar mais atenta, percebendo o que ele fazia, então se levantou lentamente e desabotoou a blusa ficando de costas pra ele. Ao ver que ela estava de costas esperando pelo suéter já que sua blusa já estava no chão, Draco se forçou a parar de olhar, sabendo que seria errado se aproveitar de uma situação como esta, então somente ofereceu o suéter que havia tirado, respeitando certa distância de onde ela estava.

Ela colocou o suéter e virou novamente com um sorriso mínimo nos lábios, sem olhar realmente para ele, como se estivesse envergonhada, então se sentou de novo no chão, sendo copiada pelo irmão de criação.

"O que aconteceu, Gina? Porque você não esperou pra voltar pra casa ou pelo menos usou um casaco mais quente? Você ia acabar passando mal andando num frio desses só com um suéter" – falou o loiro sem parar, preocupado com o que poderia ter causado essa reação em Gina.

"Nada... eu... eu não quero falar... não quero..." – parou de falar e olhou pra ele. – "É mentira, não é, Draco? É mentira... me fala que é mentira?" – falou parecendo sentir dor a cada palavra e de fato sentia, pois lembrava das coisas que Pansy havia dito e não queria acreditar que Draco pudesse vê-la como algo nojento agora que sabia do que ela sentia por ele.

"O quê, Gina? Me fala..." – perguntou ficando mais apreensivo a cada segundo, lembrando da última vez que Gina parecera transtornada com algo e dando graças a Deus por perceber que agora a situação não era tão séria. Queria se aproximar, mas tinha medo, então, quando já abria a boca pra perguntar o que havia acontecido novamente, Gina pediu o que o loiro sonhava em ouvir a cada segundo do dia.

"Me abraça? Só me abraça, por favor?" – pediu Gina com uma voz meiga e chorosa, demonstrando o quanto estava vulnerável, e Draco percebeu nitidamente que ela parecia achar que ele se negaria a fazê-lo.

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

Ele se aproximou com precaução, receando que se parasse de olhá-la ela desistiria de deixá-lo chegar perto, então quando finalmente a envolveu nos braços sob o calor aconchegante da lareira ele sorriu ao sentir a ruivinha subir no seu colo e se aconchegar se aproximando do calor do seu corpo.

Já nem mesmo queria perguntar novamente o que havia acontecido pra deixá-la assim, odiando demais a possibilidade de acabar com o momento que tanto queria que acontecesse, então apenas a olhou sob a luz tímida e amarelada vinda do fogo, que aos poucos devolveu a cor rubra aos lábios de Gina e lhe enxugou as lágrimas.

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

Ele nunca saberia dizer se horas ou minutos se passaram porque pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele não viu cada tortuoso segundo passar. Com ela em seus braços até o tempo perdia a importância, então Draco apenas a olhou sentindo sua respiração calma, sentindo-se a salvo do mundo e de todo tormento que sentia longe dela, já odiando o instante em que tivesse que deixar de abraçá-la por saber que a hora irremediavelmente chegaria.

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

Ele a apertou contra si dizendo pros seus sentidos memorizarem o que era tê-la nos braços. Memorizarem seu cheiro, a maciez da sua pele, a beleza delicada e natural da sua face contrastando com o quão fofo era seu narizinho arrebitado. Draco passou a parte de trás da mão pelo rosto de Gina, com medo de tirá-la do sono que parecia estar lhe dando algum sossego, e não resistiu em aproximar seu rosto em um momento roubado como lembrava de ter feito em uma madrugada em que acordara ao lado de Gina. Seus lábios a tocaram em um beijo inocente e logo depois ele se envergonhou da própria fraqueza, sabendo que estava aproveitando de um momento de inconsciência de Gina pra fazer algo que ela já havia demonstrado que não queria mais dele, mas uma parte de si ainda tinha esperanças.

E foi somente esse fio de esperança que permitiu que ele murmurasse o que precisava tanto, enquanto a olhava em reverência sob a luz da lareira no salão vazio da mansão Malfoy, mais uma vez longe dos olhos da sociedade em um mundo que somente eles dois existiam. – "Me perdoa, Gina, por favor, me perdoa... Eu te amo...".

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

(**n/a: **Cena dedicada à Vivian, que me deu a idéia de colocar o Draco a olhando no hospital e aí a idéia evoluiu pra isso aqui. Brigada, miga! Assim que eu passar num concurso eu volto a aparecer no MSN, heieuheieh Mas você também é turista!)

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssss_

"Ah dão, bãe.. eu dão agüendo essa soba.." – falou Gina pegando mais um lenço da caixinha depois de ter jogado outro fora, com o nariz completamente entupido depois da aventura dela no dia anterior e fazendo cara feia ao ver a mãe se aproximar com uma sopa cheia de legumes pra ela almoçar. – "Ze eu zoubezze gue a zenhora ia be obrigar a cober essa soba eu tinha ido fazer a brova! Atchiiim! Ai, bãe... binha gabeça" – gemeu ela com a mão na cabeça como fazia todas as vezes que espirrava.

Fazendo uma cara de reprovação misturada com peninha da filha, Molly colocou a bandeja com a sopa em cima do criado mudo perto da cama. – "Eu queria ver a senhorita fazendo prova com o nariz escorrendo desse jeito. Era capaz do professor te dar uma "A" só pra você parar de espirrar".

"Ó aí, dá bendo? Eu já ia sair do lucro! Dirar "A" sem brecisar vazer a brova!" – respondeu brincando e fazendo a mãe rir.

"Pode desistir, Gina, você não vai me fazer desistir de fazer você comer e..." – foi interrompida por uma batida na porta então virou, assim como Gina, vendo Christoffer com um buquê de flores ali parado.

"**Ze vozê be zoar borgue eu dô valando azzim vozê vai ver..." **– falou brincalhona em francês, o que ficou mais engraçado ainda e ele somente riu dela.

"Gina!" – Molly chamou a atenção da filha então se virou pro visitante. – "Como vai, querido?".

"Estou bem, Molly, a minha tia mandou lembranças" – falou com um sotaque engraçado e errando algumas palavras, mas Molly pôde entendê-lo.

"Diga a ela que eu mandei um abraço" – falou sorrindo então Christoffer olhou pra Gina com um sorriso meio sem graça e a ruivinha sabia que ele estava rezando pra mãe dela não falar mais nada porque ele provavelmente não entenderia ou não saberia responder. – "Me faz o favor de obrigar essa teimosa a comer a sopa, sim? Eu vou deixá-los á sós pra conversarem em francês".

Ele sorriu parecendo não ter entendido muito bem então Gina o socorreu. – "**Ela dizze gue vai deixar a gende gonverzar em vranzês." ­**– ­disse o olhando de forma acusadora quando o viu tentando segurar o riso então virou pra mãe. – "Dá, bãe, bode deijar gue eu bou cober dudo".

No momento que Molly saiu do quarto, Gina começou a contar tudo que havia acontecido desde a hora em que ele a deixara em casa, desde as pazes com Colin às acusações de Pansy e o momento com Draco na Mansão Malfoy.

Após um tempo, e várias colheradas da sopa horrorosa que ela nem mesmo conseguia sentir o gosto por causa da gripe, Gina finalmente começou a se mostrar menos relutante em acreditar no que Colin e Christoffer diziam sobre Draco retornar seus sentimentos. _Mas ele pode ter cuidado de mim só porque ainda se preocupa comigo como um irmão..._- pensava ao mesmo tempo em que queria acreditar nos amigos.

No fim Chris percebeu que ainda era cedo pra ruiva ter coragem de ter esperanças novamente, mas ficou feliz pela amiga ao perceber que ela começava a ficar menos infeliz. Pelo menos ela parecia menos infeliz até lembrar que precisava estudar história pra prova do outro dia, já que não poderia faltar essa sabendo que as provas substitutivas do Prof. Binns eram bem piores que as dadas em semana de prova.

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Sorrindo ao lembrar de Gina quentinha nos seus braços e o jeito meigo dela quando ele a estava levando pra casa no dia anterior, Draco dirigiu até em casa praticamente ignorando Ron no banco de passageiros por ter se acostumado com a ausência do ruivo, que ultimamente só voltava pra casa de carona com Hermione.

Lembrou-se da voz fanhosa de Gina por causa do nariz entupido então uma pequena risada escapou de sua boca lhe ganhando um olhar confuso de Ron, que simplesmente colocou o I-Pod no ouvido e virou pra olhar a estrada ouvindo as músicas que só ele gostava.

Eles rapidamente chegaram em casa e Draco mais do que depressa subiu as escadas, não agüentando mais esperar nem um segundo sequer pra falar com Gina tudo que sentia e como queria fazê-la feliz sem se importar com o que os outros pensassem. Queria dizer que gritaria pra todo mundo ouvir que ele a amava e que viveria o resto dos seus dias pra demonstrar isto e também o quanto estava arrependido pela própria burrice no dia do shopping. Queria explicar por que havia feito aquilo e também por que nada mais daquilo importava, mas quando abriu a porta do quarto dela, com a liberdade que sempre teve até um tempo atrás, seu mundo mais uma vez desmoronou.

"**Bera, Chris.. ezza éboca é o ilubidismo?" **– perguntou Gina com uma expressão confusa, olhando Christoffer que, por sua vez, olhava o livro, mas antes que ele a respondesse ela olhou pra Draco parado na porta. – "Oi..." – falou meio sem graça, sem saber como agir com o loiro depois do que tinha feito na tarde anterior.

"Oi.." – respondeu Draco, olhando pra ela e pro Chris sentados na cama com vários livros espalhados, parecendo tão perdido sobre o modo como agir quanto Gina.

Chris se levantou com um sorriso camarada, por entender mais ou menos o que devia estar passando na cabeça de Draco, mas sabendo que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, então lhe ofereceu a mão como sempre fazia.

Draco respondeu o gesto, então falou olhando pro chão que só tinha ido lá ver como ela estava e que, agora que vira que ela estava em boa companhia, ele ia deixá-los sozinhos. Ele a olhou mais uma vez antes de se virar e sair do quarto e, desta vez, quem vira pela primeira vez a decepção nos olhos de quem amava fora Gina.

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Virou-se na cama pela décima vez à procura de uma posição que não deixasse seu nariz parecendo ainda mais entupido, pensando em obter o maior bem estar possível já que sabia que esta seria mais uma noite sem sono.

Sentia-se confusa sobre tudo que havia acontecido, como se mais de um mês não tivesse se passado desde aquele dia, pois somente agora Gina se permitia realmente pensar no que havia se passado. Lembrando-se da decepção que viu nos olhos de Draco quando a viu com Christoffer e também das palavras do próprio amigo e de Colin sobre Draco amá-la de verdade e não como uma irmã, a ruiva virou de novo na cama querendo sucumbir à tentação de achar que ainda tinha chances de ser feliz.

Uma parte de si que parecia odiá-la, entretanto, chamou sua atenção ao fato de que Draco ainda não havia chegado em casa e estava provavelmente com outra garota como tinha feito antes do acidente pra esquecer que tinha feito qualquer coisa com Gina uma noite antes.

Era isso... a Pansy só podia estar certa e Draco não sabia mais como agir perto dela porque a achava doente, ou senão já teria tentado se aproximar durante esse tempo todo. Principalmente depois da tarde anterior em que Gina deixou que ele chegasse perto. Mas ele só havia cuidado dela como faria com uma irmã...

A terceira lágrima da noite escorreu pelo rosto de Gina, pingando no travesseiro pra se juntar com as duas primeiras e esperar pelas próximas que com certeza viriam, então, lembrando-se que tudo era somente uma mentira, a ruiva fechou os olhos e começou a rezar como fazia quando era criança, na esperança de ser ouvida como tinha sido quando pediu pra conseguir andar de patins.

Ela conseguiu alcançar um sono intranqüilo, sem saber que o motivo de sua tristeza na verdade estava em um estado deplorável de bebedeira e depressão, perdido entre sonhos nos quais era levado de volta ao dia do baile, e pesadelos com o dia do acidente ou dela sorrindo pra outra pessoa.

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssss_

Iluminado pela mesma lareira que o aqueceu na tarde anterior enquanto ele insistia em ficar sentado do mesmo jeito incômodo e sentindo dor nas costas, somente pra não acordar Gina, Draco agora podia ser confundido com um bêbado incoerente que às vezes pede esmola na rua.

Bebia pra entorpecer seus sentimentos e finalmente passar alguns minutos sem se sentir só, sem sentir a culpa que o comia vivo por nunca ter pedido o perdão que precisava... sem sentir dor. A dor de saber que Gina não o amava. A tarde anterior não significara nada pra ruiva enquanto para ele havia significado o mundo em um segundo.

A tinha nos braços precisando dele pra se aquecer e ficar confortável. Ela _precisava _dele naquele instante, ele sabia disso, então o que havia mudado em tão pouco tempo? Por que ela estava com o mané francês?

Lembrou-se instantaneamente da decepção nos olhos de Gina então soube que a ruiva nunca mais confiaria nele depois daquilo e entendeu que ao menos isso ela tinha com Christoffer.

Riu pateticamente ao mesmo tempo em que chorou de um jeito que se envergonharia se estivesse sóbrio, então se deitou no chão, derrubando a garrafa de vinho e, sem dar atenção ao fato de que o líquido de cor púrpura começava a manchar sua roupa adormeceu lembrando-se do seu anjo chegando no baile e sorrindo pra ele... só pra ele.

Rapidamente sua expressão se tornou de angústia e o herdeiro Malfoy poderia ser encontrado, por qualquer um que pensasse em procurá-lo na mansão de sua família, deitado e bêbado, com o braço em cima de uma poça de vinho tinto, murmurando sem parar pedidos de desculpas e eu te amos, mas somente uma palavra todos entenderiam em meio a tudo aquilo. - "Gina...".

Continua?

**N/a: **Gente, muito obrigada pelos comentários, eu até me assusto com a quantidade de pessoas que está gostando muito da fic. Pros mais ansiosos eu vou logo dar uma dica: O próximo capítulo é o que todo mundo está esperando!

Muita gente me perguntou quantos capítulos a fic vai ter. Eu fui pensar no assunto e me assustei em chegar á conclusão de que faltam só uns 4 caps pra chegar ao fim. Mas eu já tenho outros projetos de fic e estou particularmente ansiosa em escrever uma em que o Draco esteja com aqueeeeela personalidade difícil que todas nós amamos.

Ah! Cathy Resende. Caramba, que baita fonte de inspiração pra história, você viveu o drama! Você não vai se influenciar com a minha fic não, porque tem tantos jeitos desse tipo de romance acontecer! Se você quiser a gente pode discutir sobre isso, é só me mandar um e-mail. Eu estou meio que treinada em pensar nesse romance proibido, hehe. Obrigada por comentar e resolver ler a minha fic, ta? Eu adorei a review. Beijão!

Beijão, povo! E por favor rezem pra eu passar em algum concurso Eu ainda estou tristérrima na vida amorosa, mas quando eu tiver recebendo meu salário eu pelo menos vou poder comprar roupa! hieuheieuheieh

Fefs

Obs: Eu sei que deve estar todo mundo meio murcho depois dessa tristeza toda do cap então eu e a Kelly decidimos colocar aqui um pedacinho da nossa conversa às cinco da manhã de ontem (eu, pra variar, tava me arrastando pra acabar o capítulo), pra vocês pelos menos rirem ao saber o tanto que a gente é besta. Mas se não quiserem ler fiquem à vontade!

Kelly coloca foto do Cedric usando capuz na imagem de exibição do MSN

Fefs diz:

ei, onde vc arranjou a foto de um dos meus namorados? (eu tô frágil agora, miga! pode tratar de dividir o cedric tb)

Kelly diz:

ele é só meu, lembra? ¬¬

Fefs diz:

Non... voltei atrás.

Kelly diz:

nah, eu to na merda, eu mereço

Kelly desabafa sobre a merda de vida que tem, Fefs escuta, escuta, escuta... fica com dó

Fefs diz:

empurra o Cedric pra Kelly pode ficar, miga... te adolo, tá?

Fefs diz:

noffaaa.. eu sou tão fofa..heieheieuhiehe

Kelly diz:

é mesmo

Fefs diz:

ai, mas que essa foto tá tudo e mais um pouco ta. Olha o beicinho que ele faz. oO

Kelly diz:

num é? tão sexy com esse capuz... Sexy as hell

Fefs diz:

ele tá pelado ali embaixo!

Fefs diz:

\o/

Kelly diz:

HAUHAUUAH Tô lembrando das cenas do harry peladinho tomando banho e a murta se esfregando nele.

Fefs diz:

Aiai ... harry peladinho!

Fefs diz:

HARRY PELADINHO!

Fefs diz:

MIM QUEEEERRRR, heiueheieuheiuehieh

Kelly diz:

ja pensou se tem o making of dessa cena?

Kelly diz:

corre pra comprar o DVD


	11. And I wanna believe you

**Disclaimer: **Todos sabem que nenhum dos personagens me pertence, não é? Okay then...

**N/a: **Situando no tempo: O último capítulo terminou numa quarta feira à noite e esse cap se passa exatamente 15 dias depois. E eu perguntei pra algumas pessoas que já moraram em Londres e me disseram que as férias de Natal lá são como as nossas de julho, então tem a duração de mais ou menos duas semanas.

**Cap 11 – And I wanna believe you...**

Depois de se despedir do marido e se certificar de que ele havia lembrado de levar consigo seu celular, a carteira e alguns projetos, Molly voltou à cozinha onde somente Draco e Gina permaneciam comendo calmamente, como se não estivessem pelo menos 20 minutos atrasados para ir ao colégio, já que Ron havia desistido de esperar por eles e pegara carona com os gêmeos meia hora atrás. Surpreendendo-se consigo mesma por ainda não saber como agir diante da guerra fria que havia se estabelecido na sua casa há exatos 15 dias, Molly ficou apenas a olhar indecisa entre o estarrecimento, a confusão e a preocupação, a seguinte cena se desenrolando:

Gina lambia o último donnuts de chocolate, que era o favorito de Draco, de um lado ao outro em uma atitude infinitamente infantil, sem falar nojenta, olhando com triunfo e zombaria pra cara de Draco, que também estava perdido entre a raiva e a frustração. O fato é que ela ainda estava comendo seu sanduíche e havia pegado aquele de propósito no instante em que vira o loiro levantar o braço olhando pra gostosura sendo que, como todos sabiam, o donnuts favorito dela era o de cereja que era dificílimo de achar, e este repousava inocente na cesta ao centro da mesa.

Ela fingiu ter visto que Draco a olhava apenas naquele instante então fez uma cara de inocência falsa. – "Ai, esse era o último de chocolate! Desculpa, Draco..." – olhou novamente pro donnuts e o ofereceu pro loiro. – "Você quer? O meu favorito é o de cereja mesmo..." – falou boazinha, sentindo uma satisfação imensa ao saber que o estava irritando e sabendo que seu donnuts favorito estava a salvo porque Draco não gostava do de cereja.

Forçando seu rosto a se contorcer num sorriso, que ficou meio sinistro, pra não dar a satisfação à ruiva, Draco pegou o donnuts de cereja. – "Não, pode ficar, eu como esse aqui mesmo" – falou dando uma mordida logo em seguida.

Gina mordeu o lado de dentro da boca se forçando a ficar sorrindo então abriu a boca pra responder, mas a empregada apareceu avisando que alguém queria falar com Molly ao telefone e a senhora Weasley saiu do recinto antes de saber onde mais uma dessas brigas ia acabar.

A ruiva pegou o telefone entregue a ela, então, depois de olhar mais uma vez na direção da cozinha com os lábios comprimidos demonstrando sua preocupação, começou a falar. – "Sim? É ela mesma, pode falar". – disse à pessoa que segundos depois soube ser um interessado em comprar a mansão Malfoy mesmo ela não estando à venda. Após explicar que não tinham interesse em vendê-la, Molly concordou em ao menos anotar seu número para o caso de que mudassem de idéia, então, quando fazia sinal para a empregada lhe trazer papel e caneta, Gina saiu da cozinha e subiu as escadas correndo sendo seguida de perto por Draco. Ambos com as faces vermelhas de raiva.

"Ah, porque só quem pode mudar de idéia sobre o que quer aqui é você, Draco?" – Falou Gina sabendo que ele entenderia as entrelinhas do que ela dizia. – "Até ontem eu queria o de cereja, mas _hoje de manhã_ eu acordei diferente!".

Respirando cansado por entender exatamente que ela o estava atacando, Draco mais uma vez se perguntou se aquela ditadura do silêncio sobre esse assunto era o certo a se fazer, então, simplesmente olhou para o lado com uma expressão indecifrável, deu as costas à Gina e começou a descer as escadas fazendo-a ver vermelho de raiva. – "Estou te esperando no carro..." – falou displicentemente sem olhar pra trás.

Gina ficou boquiaberta vendo o irmão de criação descer as escadas sem lhe dar atenção então olhou para os lados no que, aos olhos de Molly, parecia uma tentativa de achar algo pra jogar na cabeça dele.

Ouvindo uma voz chamá-la insistentemente, Molly percebeu que ainda estava ao telefone. – "Oh, me perdoe a demora, sim? Pode falar o número..." – anotou o que lhe fora ditado mesmo sabendo que a possibilidade de Draco querer vender sua antiga casa era remota, então sentou no sofá e ali ficou até ver Gina descer as escadas e sair de casa batendo a porta atrás de si.

Algo obviamente havia acontecido, pensou ela. E definitivamente o que quer que fosse havia acontecido mais ou menos na época do acidente de sua caçula, pois havia sentido algo de estranho no ar entre Draco e Gina desde o dia em que ela recebera alta do hospital. Na época não deu muita atenção à sua intuição, pois estava muito preocupada em mimar sua caçula machucada, e, como mais tarde também notou que a filha não estava tão próxima do melhor amigo, Colin, Molly rapidamente dispersou sua preocupação convencendo-se que os dois mais próximos de Gina somente estavam estranhando ter que dividir sua atenção com um certo rapaz francês que passara a visitar sua filha freqüentemente. Sua menina estava virando mocinha, pensou Molly na época, mas agora via que não adiantava mais se enganar, pois estava claro que Gina era apenas amiga de Christoffer e Colin voltara a ser figura freqüente na casa...

Bom...isto e o fato de que há exatos 14 dias uma nova fase de estranhamento se estabelecera em casa: Uma guerra maluca entre Draco e Gina, que passaram a brigar até mesmo sobre o clima que ficara frio mais rápido do que o normal neste ano.

Mas que desastre poderia ter acontecido pra fazer aqueles dois se afastarem desta maneira a ponto de não conseguirem ficar em um mesmo lugar sem brigar?

A situação agora se tornara incompreensível para a mãezona Weasley que lembrava que desde pequenos eram inseparáveis e às vezes somente Draco podia acalmar Gina. Em um segundo voltou ao passado ao lembrar claramente de uma ocasião em que Gina sujara seu vestido rosa com o sorvete que estava comendo. A ruivinha chorava inconsolável por ter sido traída pelo seu próprio sorvete e, tendo o sorvete (que era o único jeito de fazer Gina parar de chorar em algumas situações) sido o culpado pela sujeira do seu vestidinho novo, digamos que nada mais que Molly tentava fazer lhe devolvia o sorriso ao seu rostinho rosado. E emburrada a pequena ficou até que Draco, com apenas seis aninhos, passou a mão no chão, pegando a bola quase derretida de sorvete, e a esparramou na frente da blusa que vestia então começou a rir para Gina. A caçula Weasley voltou instantaneamente a sorrir.

Dando uma pequena risada Molly se forçou a voltar a se concentrar no problema em questão. Tinha certeza que o que havia acontecido ficara em segredo, pois do contrário Ron já teria deixado escapar sem querer ou os gêmeos já teriam dado um jeito louco de contornar a situação. Este era um outro mistério. Pois, tanto Draco como Gina, eram muito próximos dos outros irmãos e, a não ser que houvesse algum motivo em especial, Molly não achava que esconderiam algo de importante dos outros... Mas que motivo alienígena seria este?

Praticamente sentindo que estava próxima da verdade, Molly se levantou do sofá e foi até o jardim depois de pegar suas luvas.

Jardinagem sempre ajudava a clarear as idéias.

Enquanto remexia a terra, misturando-na com alguns nutrientes para prepará-la para receber as mudas que havia comprado no dia anterior, Molly tentava organizar o caos que estava sua cabeça. Várias cenas dos últimos dois meses, que na época lhe pareceram sem importância, agora adquiriam novas dimensões enquanto se mesclavam com seus pensamentos e coisas do passado que a princípio nada tinham a ver com o que estava acontecendo.

Se fosse verdadeira consigo mesma podia lembrar que alguns meses atrás Draco começara a implicar bastante com a irmã por motivos bobos como o tamanho de sua saia ou com quem sairia... Mas agora Gina parecia ser quem instigava as brigas do casal, pensou Molly sentindo algo diferente ao usar a palavra 'casal' pra se referir aos dois. Percebera ainda que até uns quatro dias o loiro parecia se forçar a agüentar tudo que Gina falava ou fazia contra ele, mas agora que resolvera revidar demonstrando sentir o mesmo ressentimento de Gina a situação virara caso de calamidade familiar!

Ela pegou a primeira muda e lembrou algo que nada tinha a ver com o que ela pensava: Narcisa fora quem lhe ensinara jardinagem. Sorriu ao lembrar do dia em que a amiga lhe falava como plantar as mais belas rosas negras então pôde praticamente ver o momento que Gina caiu no chão e passou a chorar olhando para o joelho que sangrava um pouco. Draco estava ao seu lado vestindo a expressão mais culpada possível para uma criança de nove anos, quase a ponto de chorar quando Gina não dava ouvidos às suas desculpas.

Nessa ocasião Draco não deixou que nem mesmo Molly fizesse o curativo na perna de Gina. Então, seguindo as instruções da mãe, ele limpou o machucado com água oxigenada, assoprando a todo momento que via os olhos da amiguinha se encherem novamente de lágrimas, passou o mercúrio que não ardia e então colou o band-aid. Gina rapidamente o desculpara e eles voltaram a brincar. E as mães, à jardinagem.

O sorriso de Molly diminuiu um pouco pra dar lugar a uma pequena suspeita: Ela vira a mesma expressão culpada no rosto de Draco a pouco tempo atrás... no dia do acidente de Gina. Estava totalmente transtornado naquele dia e desde então seu sorriso nunca mais fora o mesmo. Ou melhor, nunca mais Molly o vira sorrir...

A ruiva se levantou um pouco sabendo que tinha chegado a um ponto importante: Draco se sentia culpado de algum modo pelo que havia acontecido com a Gina. Ok, isso era um fato... e tão óbvio agora que ela finalmente percebera!! Mas não chegava nem perto de explicar porque Gina estava ressentida, porque era lógico que ele não tinha feito algo pra machucá-la de propósito.

E Molly conhecia demais seu filho loiro pra não perceber que ele sempre se esforçava ao extremo pra dar o melhor de si pela família por se sentir grato por sua acolhida. Assim sendo, se as coisas fossem simples como ele ter causado o acidente sem querer, como Molly achara há pouco, ela tinha certeza que ele já teria esclarecido tudo em uma reunião familiar se oferecendo pra sair de casa ou algo assim.

Ela suspirou resignada ao pensar nisso... Draco era tão dramático. Quisera ela tirar da cabeça dele essa idéia de que ele devia algo à família ou que não era querido como um filho.

Não, não era tão simples. Algo não se encaixava. Por que Gina não o perdoara? Tinha que ser algo muito importante pra fazê-la se afastar de Draco como se doesse ficar perto dele mais ainda do que doeria ficar longe dele. Ela adorava o irmão! Molly lembrava muito bem o quanto ela ficava deprimida, embora tentasse disfarçar, quando Draco começava a sair com alguma garota pois não ficavam tão próximos como sempre foram desde crianças... Então o que diabos poderia fazer sua filha querer ficar longe dele ou brigar com ele quando o tinha por perto?

Molly realmente não sabia... só sabia que tinha que fazer algo pois os dois estavam despedaçados aos olhos de qualquer um que se dispusesse a olhar. Adolescentes.. tsc, tsc... um desentendimento e eles fazem o drama da fome mundial parecer algo banal! Imagine! Se uma briga com o irmão, seja lá o que fosse, a deixava nesse estado, imagine quando tiver uma desilusão amorosa??

Pensou a mãezona, em um tom quase de humor, querendo aliviar seus pensamentos, então arregalou os olhos, boquiaberta, com as mãos estáticas. Várias cenas lhe vieram á cabeça, de olhares cheios de saudades e desejo, sorrisos cheio de amor e cumplicidade, brincadeiras.. ciúmes tão claro que ofuscara sua visão nos momentos em que explodia...

O _casal_ fugindo de mãos dadas do baile...

Tudo se encaixava.. ela não sabia o que tinha acontecido exatamente, mas era claro que ambos tinham tido uma desilusão amorosa... um com o outro. E, pela mágoa que expressavam em cada briga e o estado de tristeza em que estavam longe um do outro, era óbvio que esse sentimento era forte. E o pior: Não se extinguira nem mesmo após o que havia acontecido.

Quase batendo na própria cabeça por não ter percebido a verdade óbvia que Draco e Gina eram loucos um pelo outro e finalmente haviam descoberto que esse sentimento, Molly fez a única coisa que conseguia naquele instante. – "Jesus, Maria e José." – apelou para os santos.

Depois de alguns minutos ficou olhando pro nada relembrando cenas de um ângulo completamente diferente. O ângulo de quem sabe a verdade, e era tão óbvio. A ruiva se levantou em um impulso esquecendo-se completamente de suas mudas. Precisava de um chá.. aliás... precisava de um uísque

e um calmante... _Imediatamente._

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

_Olha só, e ele ainda tem a cara de pau de ficar aí dirigindo como se nada tivesse acontecido! _– pensou Gina o olhando discretamente pelo canto do olho, ainda injuriada por ter sido deixada falando sozinha na escada alguns minutos atrás. Não sabia, entretanto, que todas as manhãs Draco se forçava a olhar somente pra estrada pra não deixar que seus olhos escapassem pra saia dela. – _Ele devia estar sofrendo e não aí de boa!! Que horror!! Mas é porque é cosmicamente, karmicamente e hollywoodianamente injusto alguém que te faz sofrer ficar de boa na sua cara, não é? Affff... _– pensou então ouviu as primeiras notas da música que estava fervendo nas boates nas últimas semanas e percebeu que Draco começou a acompanhar a batida da música com os dedos no volante.

Ela suspirou indignada. - _Humpf.. que absurdo! Agora só falta ele dançar no carro! Aloowww, eu comi seu donnuts preferido!! Você devia estar irritado e não eu! Ah, mas ele não vai me ignorar até chegar na escola e ainda ficar se divertindo nem a pau!! – _pensou então sorriu de canto de boca sentindo profunda satisfação ao tocar um simples botãozinho do rádio.

Ele abriu a boca como se fosse falar algo então a mordeu se forçando a continuar indiferente, como havia prometido pra si mesmo na noite anterior. Alguns minutos ouvindo Pavarotti se esgoelando na rádio executiva, entretanto, acabaram com a resolução do loiro o fazendo perceber que era inútil tentar ser indiferente a Gina. Porque de um jeito ou de outro, nunca deixaria de pensar nela ou ter reações a tudo que ela fizesse. Até se essa reação fosse ter raiva.

Assim sendo, ele mudou de volta pra rádio anterior que agora tocava apenas a voz irritante e caótica do locutor de rádio, somente pra se irritar ao ver o sorrisinho satisfeito da ruiva por saber que ela sabia que ele detestava locutores de rádio... e se irritando em dobro por saber que ela sabia que ele sabia que ela sabia que ele detestava locutores de rádio e, conseqüentemente, saber que ela estava ainda mais satisfeita por saber que ele sabia que ela estava satisfeita.

Ok.. até ele mesmo se perdeu nesse pensamento... Alas! Esse era o efeito de uma Gina Weasley irritada na sua vida: Te deixar maluco. E teimoso.. por que mesmo sabendo que ela sabia que ele estava sendo torturado pela voz frenética, ele preferia arrancar todos os pêlos do nariz com pinça do que dar a ela o gostinho de ter _certeza_ de que aquilo o estava irritando. Além do mais, o loiro lembrou-se satisfeito, ela também detestava locutores. Vamos ver quem agüenta mais.

_Oh meu Deus, por favor faz esse maluco calar a boca!! _– pensou Gina quase desesperada ouvindo a alta velocidade em que o locutor falava... os barulhos e risadas idiotas no fundo.. a buzina. – _Ai quem deu uma buzina pra esse desgraçado a essa hora da manhã?? Quem em nome de tudo quanto é sagrado acha graça nesses programas de rádio?? Radio é pra tocar música!! MÚSICA!! ONDE ESTÁ A MÚSICAAAA?? _– pensou sem paciência se forçando a olhar pela janela com a expressão mais serena pra que Draco não percebesse que ela também estava se irritando com aquilo. -_ Eu não vou fraquejar. Eu sei o que ele ta fazendo! Ele viu que eu sorri porque sabia que tinha ganhado uma em cima dele então decidiu agüentar sem mudar de rádio só pra não assumir que foi um erro apertar nessa rádio. E agora isso é um desafio! Eu não vou fraquejar! Afinal, depois dessa buzina maldita não pode ficar pior... _ – pensou se arrependendo no segundo seguinte quando um ouvinte ligou pra rádio pra xingar e ser xingado de zoação por aquele locutor do inferno. – _Ah não, puta que deu a luz, como é que tem gente que gosta disso??Débil mental mal amamentado quando era bebê!! Nossa.. a minha mãe tem razão, eu realmente tenho que controlar essa agressividade..._

Quando Draco já pensava que talvez nem tirar os pelos do nariz com pinça fosse tão ruim, o infeliz do locutor, em quem Gina já havia rogado sete pragas de impotência precoce, finalmente anunciou a próxima música.

Aleluia!! Foi o pensamento que tiveram em comum, pra logo depois pensarem quase decepcionados que nenhum dos dois havia vencido o desafio e sim sofrido intermináveis cinco minutos à toa.

A nova música da Pink começou a tocar e, sendo ela agradável o suficiente, os dois souberam que ela seria o marco pra um novo round. E assim aconteceu, quando Gina voltou a colocar na rádio executiva. Dessa vez Draco nem ao menos tentou disfarçar indiferença como fizera na vez anterior e simplesmente trocou de rádio novamente e, depois de parar no sinal vermelho, olhou pra irmã de criação como se a desafiasse a mudar de novo. Levantando a sobrancelha, Gina apertou novamente o botão da rádio executiva e sorriu em zombaria.

Ele respirou impaciente mordendo o lado de dentro da boca pra se impedir de falar e dar o gostinho dela saber que o havia irritado então voltou a trocar a radio. E assim aconteceram mais três vezes até que Gina simplesmente tirou a frente do som os obrigando a ir em silêncio até o colégio.

Pelo menos os dois concordavam com uma única coisa: nunca mais esqueceriam de colocar os Cd's de volta no carro quando este voltasse da revisão...

_fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

_Ai que idéia péssima de tirar o som... agora eu acho que consigo ouvir até a respiração dele nesse silêncio... ainda bem que a gente já tá chegando _– pensou ela se forçando a continuar olhando pela janela, mas num instante de fraqueza se deixou virar a cabeça e olhar pra ele. – _Devia ser pecado ser assim... _– pensou no exato momento em que teve um flashback de como sentiu ele se encaixar perfeitamente atrás dela, mesmo com aquelas asas de anjo atrapalhando, e apoiar o rosto no seu ombro... beijar a pele sensível da nuca dela. – _Oh my God, pára de pensar isso, Gina!! Ai, meu Deus, agora eu to vermelha!! Ai, esse ar quente do carro vai me matar de calor! Droga! _– pensou mordendo a boca então baixou seu olhar pra mão dele, que repousava na marcha do carro. – _Até a mão dele é perfeita! Olha o pulso... o braço fortinho... ai, ele me coloca no colo com uma facilidade... _– continuou seu desvario que, agora que havia se iniciado, estava sem controle. Olhava pra ele passando a marcha lembrando-se claramente de senti-las escorregarem pela sua cintura até sua barriga e estava tão inerte nesses pensamentos que nem percebeu quando ele tirou a mão dali pra fazer a manobra pra estacionar então se arrepiou inteira quando ele puxou o freio de mão com firmeza. – _Ui..._

"Não vai sair não?" – falou Draco chamando a atenção de Gina que olhava pro freio de mão como fosse algo interessantíssimo.

Ela olhou pra ele ainda meio distraída, vendo que ele já estava fora do carro, inclinado apoiando a cabeça na mão que encostava na parte de cima do carro pra olhar pra ela. Olhando a postura descontraída dele com a mochila pendurada em apenas um dos ombros, Gina percebeu que a boca dele se mexia como se ele falasse com ela então se tocou que ele realmente devia estar tentando iniciar um diálogo ou coisa parecida. – "Hã?"

"Eu falei que se fosse ficar enrolando mais um pouco a gente vai se atrasar até pra segunda aula." – respondeu ele deixando claro em seu tom que não se importaria muito se isso acontecesse.

Se irritando com a calma do outro que era o contrário do que ela sentia, Gina só olhou pra ele e respirou com uma raiva revigorada então pegou o fichário que estava no seu colo e a mochila no piso do carro e tentou sair dali o mais rápido possível ou acabaria dando um murro no irmão de criação pelo fato dele ser sexy demais pra ser normal. Seus planos foram frustrados pela sua natureza desastrada quando pisou num buraco que não havia visto, caindo de quatro no chão.

"Awwwww, merda!" – falou se virando pra sentar e ver o estrago que havia feito no joelho, sem saber que no segundo que caiu Draco viu a calcinha branca com várias cerejas desenhadas que usava.

Estava olhando pro seus novos machucados como se fossem os culpados da violência mundial, sem impedir que algumas lágrimas chegassem aos seus olhos por causa da ardência, então sentiu Draco tocar no seu braço e tentar levantá-la.

_Ai que vergonha... ele já me acha desastrada.. Aiii, como ardeee._- pensou e olhou pra ele com os olhos chorosos esperando ver um brilho risonho ali pra encontrar somente preocupação.

Ainda tentando ajudá-la a levantar apesar da ruivinha parecer querer continuar ali mesmo no chão, Draco perguntou. – "Você tá bem? Quer que eu te leve na enfermaria?".

Ouvindo a preocupação nas palavras do loiro, Gina se lembrou que ele sempre foi assim quando ela se machucava. – _Idiota...Sempre o irmãozõa mais velho.. Eu não quero isso de você!_

"Pára, me larga." – falou tentando se soltar dele esquecendo até mesmo que seus joelhos estavam ardendo.

"Vamos logo, Gina, ninguém mais viu não, não precisa ficar sem graça."

"Eu não to sem graça, só não preciso da sua ajuda. Me larga!" – respondeu ficando vermelha na medida em que se irritava mais.

"Gina, você ta maluca? Eu só quero ajudar"

"To! To doida, maluca!! E deve ser contagioso então é melhor me largar. Me largaaa! Eu não quero a _sua _ajuda" – gritou a última frase na cara dele sem se importar com o fato de que estava agindo exageradamente ou com o simples detalhe de que se ele a largasse ela cairia de novo no chão.

E foi isso que aconteceu.

Ela caiu de bunda no chão, mas dessa vez um pouco mais distante do carro, então olhou pra cima encontrando o olhar frio de Draco.

"Então fica no chão sozinha, Cherry (**N/a: **Tradução: Cherry é cereja em inglês)" – falou fechando a porta do carro com força então ligou o alarme e deu as costas.

Ela ficou no chão olhando o jeito confiante que ele andava então começou a perceber o quanto tinha exagerado quando ele tentava somente ajudar. _– Talvez eu esteja mesmo ficando doida... Mas porque ele me chamou de Cherry? _– pensou e no mesmo instante fechou os olhos em uma careta sabendo da resposta da própria pergunta. Ela olhou pros lados constatando que não tinha ninguém por perto então levantou a saia rapidamente avistando a calcinha que Colin havia feito ela comprar só de zoação, alegando que, como ela ainda era pura e imaculada, ela precisava ter uma calcinha daquelas. – _Puta que pariu..._

"Eu vou matar o Colin..." – murmurou pra si mesma antes de se levantar sentindo os joelhos arder.

_fefyssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Molly mastigava sua salada com os olhos estáticos alheia a tudo que Arthur contava entusiasmado. Tentava desesperadamente chegar a uma conclusão sobre a maneira que deveria agir em relação ao que tinha descoberto ao mesmo tempo em que perdia alguns momentos em negação, pensando que, obviamente, isso tudo era uma grande coincidência e ela estava vendo coisa aonde não existia. Sua mente só concordava em uma coisa: Tomar três comprimidos de calmante não tinha sido boa idéia... porque, apesar de a deixar calma mesmo que a casa estivesse pegando fogo, ela também não conseguia pensar direito.

Percebendo o olhar preocupado do marido sobre si, Molly sorriu exageradamente então pediu pra ele continuar contado sobre a reunião. É... realmente fora uma péssima idéia.. pois tinha que decidir o que fazer até a hora que os filhos chegassem em casa.

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"Hein, miga, me escuta!"

"Não.. eu ainda estou brava com você por ter me feito comprar essa calcinha..." – respondeu Gina emburrada sentada na mesa com o máximo de cuidado pra não deixar seus machucados baterem em qualquer lugar. – "Humpf.. Cherry.. Ele me chamou de _cherry_, Colin!! Agora além de desastrada ele deve me achar besta também! Com quase 17 anos usando calcinha com cerejas desenhadas?". _Graças a Deus que eu não aceitei comprar aquela dos ursinhos carinhosos..._

"Aooonde, ele deve estar é tendo pensamentos pervas de despejar champanhe na cerejinha e...".

"COLIN!!" – berrou então se encolheu um pouco e olhou pras lados pra ver se alguém tinha ouvido o que ele havia falado, mas rapidamente todos que a olhavam como se ela fosse uma doida voltaram a comer. – "Não fala essas coisas!! Eu já falei que ele não me vê desse jeito!!" – falou sem dar atenção ao amigo murmurando que ele acha o contrário. – "Além do mais, daqui a pouco quem vai começar a pensar nisso aí sou eu!" – deu um tempo mexendo o garfo no prato então olhou pro amigo que até então a olhava com um sorriso divertido. – "Ops.. agora já era...!" – disse rindo com o rosto vermelho, confirmando as suspeitas de Colin de que ela já estava pensando exatamente isso.

"Sabia!!" – respondeu rindo, então lembrou o que queria contar desde o início do almoço enquanto Gina ainda estava de mal pelo lance da calcinha. – "Posso falar agora?".

"Pode... mas antes quero deixar registrada a minha indignação por ter pagado esse mico."

"Indignação registrada. Agora deixa eu dizer..." – parou fazendo uma pose de apresentador de jornal nacional. – "Notícia da última hora. Chegou ao conhecimento desse repórter lindo, loiro natural, cheiroso e com inigualável senso de moda inclusive em lingeries femininas, que a vaca loira responsável pelo abandono da posição de cheerleader pela esplendorosa Virgínia Weasley, torceu o pé no ensaio de ontem. Testemunhas afirmam que o resto de tintura mal feita resmungou como filhote de suíno pra ser carregada pelos jogadores de basquete, mas conseguiu apenas a ajuda do braço forte de capitão do grupo de xadrez Neville Longbottom. Não se sabe ainda quando ela poderá voltar a torcer, mas dizem as más línguas que este é o bom sinal de que Hogwarts será vencedora na final de hoje a noite do campeonato interescolar."

"Mentira!!".

"O quê? A parte das más línguas ou que ela recebeu só a ajuda do Neville?".

"A que ela torceu o pé!".

"Ahh, é ué! Eu a vi de pé enfaixado quando tava vindo pra cá. O resto eu não sei se é boato, mas o Harry deve saber." – falou acenando com a cabeça para Harry que ainda estava pegando o almoço então o chamou pra mesa com um gesto quando Harry olhou na direção deles.

Do outro lado da cantina, Draco, perdeu a fome que já nem tinha, ao ver Gina conversar animadamente com Harry. Saber que não existia nada entre os dois não diminuía em nada o ciúmes de Draco, que ficara a manhã inteira pensando na calcinha branca e pequenina.. quase infantil, mas com o toque vermelho do proibido: pequenas cerejas.. bem ali, pra ele ver, tocar... ô meu Deus, ele precisava parar de pensar isso!! E quando conseguia se forçar a pensar em outra coisa, somente pensamentos tristes lhe vinham à mente, fazendo-o se perguntar até quando ele agüentaria essa crise entre ele e Gina, sendo forçado a olhar de longe seus sorrisos agora sempre direcionados pra outras pessoas. Pro Harry...

"... é verdade mesmo, o técnico não deixou ninguém sair do treino pra ajudar e aí o Neville apareceu". – falou rindo um pouco. – "Acho que se estivesse doendo menos a Pansy preferia sair de lá pulando, mas acabou aceitando a ajuda dele."

"Ah não." – Gina falou rindo. – "Essa é impagável! Agora to com raiva dela ter me feito sair do Fawkes! Eu teria visto tudo de camarote!".

"Visto o quê de camarote?" – falou Blaize chegando com o seu almoço chamando a atenção dos três.

"Eu tava contando do resgate da Pansy pelo capitão de Xadrez" – respondeu Harry enquanto o outro sentava ao lado de Gina e dava um beijo na ruiva pra depois cumprimentar Colin.

_Oxe... agora a nossa mesa é uma das mesas dos pops? Eu nem sou mais cheerleader..._- pensou Gina ao perceber que há algum tempo, com exceção de Draco, os dois caras mais populares do colégio freqüentemente almoçavam com eles. Um olhar na direção de Colin foi o suficiente pra ruiva saber que o amigo pensava exatamente a mesma coisa. – _É.. acho que as coisas mudaram mesmo... _– pensou distraidamente, entãoolhou pra Draco, encontrando o olhar acinzentado e sem vida em si. Ela sabia que o motivo desse olhar era o seu afastamento, mas não encontrou nenhuma acusação ali.

Ficaram se olhando alguns instantes, como se inconscientemente procurassem se sentir perto um do outro, quando o barulho familiar de livros na mesa anunciou a chegada de Hermione e interrompeu a piada que Harry estava contando. – "Gina, você não vai acreditar..".

"Se for a queda da Pansy eu já contei" – disse Colin sorrindo pra amiga.

"Ah, seu chato!!".

"Chata é você, que nos vê pela primeira vez no dia e nem fala oi!" – respondeu o loiro.

"Aww, vocês sabem que eu amo vocês." – disse sorrindo então amarrou o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo. – "Cadê o Ron?".

"Diretoria" – responderam Blaize e Harry em uníssono por saberem que o ruivo estava lá tentando garantir sua participação na final do interescolar apesar de sua média de notas baixa.

"Hummm" – resmungou lembrando que o ruivo tinha falado que iria à diretoria na hora do almoço, então percebeu naquele instante que Blaize estava ali. – "Ué, resolveu abandonar o Draco de novo?".

"Tenta conversar com ele hoje pra você ver se ele não arranca a sua cabeça fora! Eu ofereci um chiclete pra ele na última aula e ele quase me deu um tiro!".

"Blaize.." – chamou Colin com um olhar interessado. – "Qual era o sabor do chiclete?".

"Sei lá... peraí, deixa eu ver" - respondeu enfiando a mão no bolso pra descobrir a resposta então, vendo o desenho na gostosura ele olhou de novo pro amigo. - "Cereja." – disse sem entender ou esperar a reação de Colin, que foi rir, e a de Gina, que foi tentar bater no Colin, mas antes que pudesse questionar o motivo da pergunta ou oferecer a eles o chiclete, Sabrina entrou na cantina, com o resto da Fawkes e Pansy pulando em uma perna só ridiculamente tentando acompanhar o grupo, e sem ao menos um olhar na direção de Blaize, pegou seu almoço e sentou-se à mesa em que Draco e mais dois jogadores do time de basquete estavam almoçando.

Os olhos de Gina mais uma vez se encontraram com os dele e ela sentiu um aperto ao ver o quanto ele parecia solitário na multidão, mas, antes que sentisse culpa como sempre, ela virou pra Zabine se juntando ao resto do grupo que naquele momento o zoava.

"Não sei de onde que vocês tiraram que eu sou apaixonado por ela, era só atração. E agora que eu já fiquei com ela algumas vezes acabou"- Blaize tentava negar em vão que era louco pela chefe das cheeleaders, agora que eles haviam brigado. – "Eu não me apaixono por ninguém."

"Humrum, senhorito 'aquela ingraaata, ick da s-abrina" – falou Gina numa imitação muito boa dele bêbado inconsolável.

"Cala a boca, Gina!" – mandou brincando sem saber que estava sob o olhar atento de Draco.

"Ah, Sab-ick-ina." – continuou ela, rindo um pouco e virando a cabeça na direção oposta de Blaize, que agora já estava quase em pé e tentava enfiar um bolinho na sua boca pra forçá-la a se calar, inocente do fato de que estava causando ciúmes não só em Draco, como também em Sabrina.

Colin, Harry e Hermione, entretanto, perceberam muito bem que este fora o resultado da brincadeira, ao verem Draco se levantar discretamente e sair da cantina deixando pra trás seu prato quase cheio de comida.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssss_

Finalmente saíra de lá, pensou Draco, andando pelo corredor, tendo a impressão que estava vivendo algum tipo de episódio de "Além da imaginação" em que o mundo que ele conhecia estava completamente vazio apesar dele poder ver as pessoas à sua volta. Então olhou o relógio no seu pulso constatando que ainda tinha quase uma hora e meia antes da próxima aula.

Sua expressão deixou claro a todos em volta que o que quer que tenha visto no relógio não lhe fora agradável. O que não sabiam, todavia, é que ele amaldiçoava todo esse tempo livre, pois sabia que cada segundo seria vivido lembrando do que não poderia ter por causa da sua estupidez. Andando até o armário, ignorando a atenção irritante que recebia de algumas garotas do primeiro ano, Draco abriu a porta com movimentos automáticos e em pouco tempo já havia pego tudo que precisava para as próximas aulas de modo que só teria que voltar do estacionamento quando faltasse apenas cinco minutos pro sinal tocar, então começou a andar em direção a saída.

Ah.. quietude.. Era tudo que precisava já que se sentia igualmente vazio quando estava no meio da multidão. Graças a Deus pelo inverno, ele pensou, pois afugentava a maioria dos estudantes pra dentro do colégio onde estaria mais quente.

O loiro andava cabisbaixo e lentamente com a mochila pendurada no ombro direito e as mãos enfiadas no bolso na tentativa de se proteger do frio, lembrando-se de como Gina estava se divertindo longe dele, então deixou um sorriso cheio de amargura chegar à sua boca ao pensar que tudo que Colin, Hermione e Harry haviam lhe falado só podia ser mentira.

Se ela o amasse de verdade não estaria tão feliz longe dele. Uma parte de si começou a lembrá-lo que talvez ela já não o amasse por causa da traição que havia sofrido, mas Draco teve ouvidos surdos pra isso. Há muito a racionalidade o havia abandonado em relação a Gina.

Respirou mais forte ao avistar o carro. – "Nada que um cigarro não melhore..." – murmurou pra si mesmo, mas nem por isso apressou o passo em que andava, formando uma cena estranhamente perfeita, já que o clima e o tom acinzentado de tudo à sua volta pareciam querer fazer companhia pra um dos poucos que queria andar lá fora com um frio daqueles.

Com os mesmos movimentos automáticos com que pegara os livros no armário, Draco entrou no carro, colocando a mochila de lado, ligou o carro e logo depois o acendedor, então se esticou pra procurar a caixa de cigarros que guardava no porta luvas. No momento em que achou o que procurava o botão do acendedor saltou.

Depois de desligar o carro e dar algumas batidas com a caixa na sua mão, ele a abriu, pegando apenas um e o colocando na boca entreaberta, pra depois alcançar o acendedor e finalmente dar a tragada que queria. O alívio que almejava, todavia, nunca chegou.

Sabendo que se ficasse dentro do carro esse seria motivo de outra briga com Gina por causa do cheiro que ficaria, Draco virou a cabeça soltando a fumaça do lado de fora, então saiu e fechou a porta do carro, encostando-se na mesma logo após. Com a mão livre dentro do bolso, Draco virou a cabeça pra que a fumaça não voltasse no seu rosto por causa do vento, então levou seu veneno novamente à boca, mas dessa vez a ilusão de alívio nunca foi lembrada. Inesperadamente, entretanto, ele encontrou alguma companhia na fumaça ao vê-la se dispersar no ar na medida em que abandonava sua boca.

Sua 'paz' foi interrompida quando ele sentiu um olhar de reprovação sobre si, então ele olhou na direção do seu incômodo, encontrando uma mulher de seus cinqüenta anos olhando pro cigarro na mão dele como se ele estivesse na verdade segurando uma seringa e se preparando pra injetar algo tóxico na própria veia. Olhando pra ela com desdém que faria seu pai sentir orgulho na cova, Draco simplesmente tragou mais uma vez sem tirar os olhos dela, então soltou a fumaça. – "Perdeu alguma coisa?".

(**n/a: **gente... OH MY GOD!!! Quem acha o Draco sexy levanta a mão!! \o/ Cena dedicada à minha betita Kelly que tem um fetiche com cigarro.. Aparentemente eu também, porque eu achei essa cena HOT!!

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssss_

Com o rosto vermelho de nervosismo e falta de paciência, o técnico de Hogwarts assistiu a seu time levar mais uma cesta do time desafiante, fazendo uma diferença de vinte e sete pontos já no terceiro quarto do jogo. Amaldiçoou sua má sorte mais uma vez vendo o time adversário comemorar como se o jogo estivesse ganho, mas não podia negar que estava assustado, porque no fim do segundo quarto seus meninos pareciam ter esquecido como se jogava basquete.

Vendo a melhor brecha quando o juiz apitou uma falta, Sproud pediu tempo e em poucos segundos estava rodeado por seus pupilos, que pareciam acuados e esbaforidos, já esperando um esporro homérico do técnico.

"Vocês chamam essa _merda_ que estão fazendo de jogo?" – berrou olhando nos olhos de cada jogador. – "Foi pra fazer porra nenhuma que vocês me pediram pra trazer vocês pra final? Foi pra jogar pior que minha vó com reumatismo que treinaram todas as tardes por quase três meses? Ou foi pra me fazer passar vergonha chamando olheiros dos melhores times??" .

Sentado no banco em frente ao técnico, passando uma pequena toalha na nuca pra secar o suor, Draco ficou de cabeça baixa durante esse breve, mais efetivo, puxão de orelha, tanto como maneira de demonstrar respeito e arrependimento, como pra escapar dos respingos de baba que voavam da boca de seu mentor por causa da intensidade com que falava. Seus colegas de time faziam mais ou menos a mesma coisa até que rapidamente Sproud pegou uma pequena lousa com uma miniatura de quadra desenhada nela.

"Vocês vão começar a jogar _agora _do jeito que eu sei que vocês sabem! Weasley, você vai marcar..." – explicou rapidamente a estratégia então mandou o time voltar. – "Finnigan, você entra no lugar do Malfoy." – falou quando Draco se levantava pra acompanhar o resto do time ignorando a expressão indignada do loiro, que, respeitando a ordem do técnico, apenas pegou a toalha que usava e a colocou na nuca então voltou a sentar no banco cabisbaixo. – "Potter, se eu ver você respondendo as provocações daquele Krum você vai ficar aqui junto com o Malfoy."

Apesar de decepcionado consigo mesmo por ter feito o próprio técnico perder a fé nele, Draco sabia que seu professor estava certo em tirá-lo do jogo já que há muito tempo nem mesmo nos treinos ele jogava como sempre jogara até essa confusão com Gina começar. Hoje estava ainda mais distante depois de chegar a conclusão de que Gina já não o amava mais, se é que algum dia o tinha feito.

Draco havia matado as duas últimas aulas daquele dia, por preferir ficar sozinho dentro do carro, e somente tinha comparecido no treino leve de antes do jogo, pois do contrário sabia que estaria fora. Não que ele estivesse lá muito empolgado pro jogo, mas quando vira seus pais chegando pra assistir a partida queria tanto mostrar que era bom pra alguma coisa que acabou se atrapalhando e fazendo tudo errado na quadra.

Não conseguia tirar da cabeça a imagem de Gina se divertindo com qualquer um que não fosse ele e, pra piorar a situação, ele não sabia se estava sendo neurótico, mas sua mãe estava olhando na direção dele e da caçula da família com algo diferente no olhar. Ele olhou pro técnico em pé na borda da quadra dando berros pro time então virou pra arquibancada encontrando facilmente o casal de ruivos ao lado de Gina e Colin. Seus pais olhavam pro jogo torcendo ainda mais animadamente quando Ron roubava a bola pro time ou quando Harry avançava contra o adversário fazendo outra cesta, o que fez Draco baixar a cabeça triste por não conseguir ser o centro da atenção deles junto com o amigo e o irmão.

Por vezes um deles olhava na sua direção e lhe dava um sorriso encorajador, mas Gina, que pela primeira vez no campeonato estava na arquibancada ao invés de estar torcendo com o Fawkes, não olhara pra ele sequer uma vez.

A diferença era agora de dezenove pontos, mas considerando o tempo que levaram pra tirar apenas essa vantagem e o fato de que o outro time continuava fazendo uma média boa de cestas, as perspectivas pra Hogwarts não eram das melhores. Não que Draco estivesse se importando muito com isso ou com qualquer outra coisa ultimamente

Como se percebesse o que se passava na mente de seu pupilo, Sproud desistiu temporariamente de berrar com os jogadores em campo, que já tinham melhorado visivelmente, pra tentar recuperar Draco, pois só com o triângulo Blaize, Harry e Draco no ataque é que a defesa de Ron ajudaria com a diferença de pontos.

Draco sentiu o banco se mexer do seu lado direito então se virou encontrando o perfil de Sproud, já que ele olhava com uma expressão de pesar o jogo se desenrolar. Ele abriu a boca pra pedir desculpas por estar mais uma vez distraído, mas o outro ganhou dele começando a falar antes.

"Escuta, filho..." – começou Sproud com uma voz branda e quase parecia que ele estava falando sozinho. Draco arregalou os olhos ao ouvir um homem que respeitava tanto e que até então só tratava seus jogadores de maneira impessoal chamá-lo de uma maneira carinhosa. – "Eu não sei onde diabos você enfiou o Malfoy que eu treino há três anos, mas é melhor você dar um jeito dele aparecer na quadra no quarto tempo, porque eu quero me aposentar com o pentacampeonato e não vou trabalhar mais três anos pra formar um time tão forte como esse." – ele respirou fundo, como se preparasse pra abandonar essa atitude mais impessoal que sempre lhe foi característica, então olhou pra Draco, que ainda estava surpreso com a atenção que estava recebendo do técnico. – "A vida não é fácil e vão acontecer muitas coisas que vão te bater na cara quando você menos esperar, mas isso não é motivo pra você se perder desse jeito. Uns treinos tudo bem... matar algumas aulas pode-se relevar, mas desistir da vida como eu vi você fazendo nos últimos dois meses é pra fracos e eu sei que isso você não é. A vida não é das melhores de vez em quando, mas em vez de ficar apático, fique com raiva. E use essa raiva pra se levantar. Na pior das hipóteses o tempo vai passar e a situação vai melhorar.. mas aí ninguém vai pode dizer que você é um fraco, porque na pior parte você seguiu em pé. Seja o homem que eu vi crescer, ou então sai logo dessa quadra porque eu não agüento mais olhar pra sua cara de fracasso."

Draco ouviu tudo calado, sentindo raiva de si mesmo por não poder falar nada, já que sabia que tudo que o homem falara era verdade. Estava sendo um fraco. Mas se seu técnico via nele um homem, era isso que seria.

O Pentacampeonato seria de Hogwarts.

O técnico pareceu notar exatamente o segundo que seu pupilo estava de volta então, com um sorriso de canto de boca ele pegou a sua lousa companheira. – "É isso que você vai fazer, _Malfoy..."_

Ao bater de leve nas costas de Finnigan dizendo que fizera um bom jogo, Draco já sentia a adrenalina que sempre sentiu ao entrar na quadra sabendo quem era e a que veio. Sem olhar pra arquibancada pra ver se seus pais ou Gina olhavam pra ele, Draco correu de encontro aos colegas assumindo sua posição no final do terceiro tempo, sabendo que não importava mais se eles estavam olhando, porque naquele momento ele fazia exatamente o que o técnico mandara: Estava usando sua raiva pra se levantar. E usaria essa mesma raiva pra levantar a taça de pentacampeonato com a pessoa que tinha lhe dado a mão quando ele estava por baixo.

Harry pareceu perceber junto com o locutor a mudança de atitude de Draco, então no mesmo instante em que Dino Thomas anunciava a volta do Malfoy que todos queriam, ele olhou pra amigo recebendo um sorriso de canto de boca.

Let the games begin.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssss_

_UI, essa foi por pouco, quase que ele me pega olhando. _– pensou Gina, fingindo estar olhando pro Harry jogando, quando mais uma vez Draco olhou da direção deles, então olhou pra uma cabeça de cabelos loiros, com uma raiz pretíssima aparecendo, que estava virada pro grupo de torcedoras ao invés de olhar o jogo. – _Haha, bem feito! Me tirou da Fawkes, mas ela mesmo também não pôde ficar no grupo! E esse é o último ano dela em Hogwarts! A não ser que essa porta repita de ano, mas acho que repetentes não podem ser do grupo de torcedoras. – _pensou a ruivinha deixando-se sorrir de maneira vingativa então voltou a olhar pra Draco que agora recebia uma bronca particular do técnico. Seja lá o que o Sproud tivesse dito deveria ter sido algo chocante, porque Draco estava praticamente boquiaberto, então, sem qualquer sinal, a postura do loiro se tornou completamente diferente. Gina quase se deixou convencer de que estava tendo na realidade um flashback quando Draco voltou pra quadra como se o lugar pertencesse a ele, do jeito que sempre fizera antes dessa confusão toda.

_Whatever, é bom que eu paro de me sentir culpada por estar afastada _– pensou ela tentando se enganar que o pensamento de que ele já estava bem sem ela a machucava tanto quanto saber que ele estava sofrendo porque tinha perdido a amizade dela. _– Droga... Ah, pelo menos agora eu posso olhar pra ele à vontade que todos vão achar que eu to só assistindo o jogo. _- pensou ela como meio de consolo e foi isso mesmo que fez.

No instante em que pensou isso, Harry saiu da marcação de dois jogadores e passou a bola pra Draco, que vinha correndo do meio do campo. Ele pegou a bola e, sem qualquer hesitação, deu dois passos largos e saltou. Todos pareceram ver a bola ir em câmera lenta até a tabela e cair diretamente na cesta.

Três pontos. O outro cestinha do time estava finalmente de volta. Draco instantaneamente virou com o maior sorriso pra onde Gina estava, então quando Ron, que vinha do outro lado do campo pra fazer a marcação agora que a bola era do time adversário, bateu nas suas costas sorrindo, Draco nem mesmo virou porque só tinha olhos pro sorriso que recebeu de Gina. Ela não sorria pra ele há mais de dois meses.

Sentindo-se eufórico como uma criança que recebera um elogio da professora na primeira série, Draco se forçou a continuar jogando cada vez melhor, nem que fosse só pra ver o sorriso dela de novo... e voltar a ter o respeito do seu técnico.

Com Draco voltando ao normal, o time inteiro pareceu voltar a jogar com garra e Sproud se permitiu um minúsculo sorriso.

Talvez a aposentadoria com o pentacampeonato ainda pudesse acontecer.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

O que se iniciou como uma comemoração no vestiário entre os jogadores e seu técnico pelo pentacampeonato, logo se transformou numa pseudo iniciação das férias de natal no meio da quadra, já que o pessoal mais chegado dos jogadores tinha ficado por ali até eles saírem de vestiário, que na mesma velocidade se transformou realmente em uma pequena festa na casa de Blaize Zabine, que planejava ficar seriamente bêbado aproveitando que só teria que viajar ao encontro dos pais dali a dois dias na casa da avó.

A maioria das pessoas já havia ido direto pra casa de Blaize, ou saído pra ir ao supermercado comprar bebida e pegar pizzas ou qualquer coisa comestível, mas quando Draco finalmente saiu do vestiário, seus pais ainda o esperavam do lado de fora juntamente com Gina e Colin.

Feliz porque eles tinham esperado para vê-lo e também apreensivo por não saber como agir perto de Gina depois dela ter sorrido para ele, Draco se aproximou dos quatro com um sorriso tímido no rosto. – "Foi mal pela demora, o Sproud queria falar comigo sozinho" – disse enquanto era envolvido no abraço maternal e apertado de Molly, que falava o quanto estava orgulhosa dele ao mesmo tempo em que Arthur comentava algumas cestas de um jeito empolgado e até pulava. Ele foi abraçado também pelo pai enquanto ainda ria de sua encenação de um passe genial que Draco tinha feito para Harry que, por sua vez, tinha feito cesta.

Também abraçou Colin, recebendo seus parabéns com um sorriso agradecido, então virou pra Gina sem saber muito bem como agir, porque ambos desconfiavam que se não se abraçassem até mesmo o avoado do pai deles desconfiaria que algo estava errado. Triste porque não poderia mais se iludir que estava tudo bem, como fizera desde o momento em que ela tinha sorrido pra ele depois que ele voltou do banco, Draco deu um passo incerto na direção da ruiva, que parecia ter as mesmas dúvidas sobre como agir.

Sendo sempre a mais agoniada dos dois, Gina se aproximou rapidamente dele com todas as intenções de lhe dar apenas um abraço rápido, com dois tapinhas nas costas, mas no momento em que encostou nele soube que não tinha mais controle sobre suas ações.

_Ela virou o rosto beijando a mão do outro de maneira lenta e quando voltou a olhar para Draco percebeu que seus rostos se aproximavam inconscientemente._

Poder abraçá-la de novo depois de duas semanas de briga foi quase a perdição de Draco que, sem pensar nas conseqüências ou no fato de que seus pais estavam bem ali, deixou seus braços a abraçarem pela cintura pra logo depois seu braço direito subir lentamente pelas suas costas até encontrarem sua nuca, a sentindo se encaixar perfeitamente contra ele.

_Ele então beijou sua pele como em reverência à razão de todo o seu ser, passando a ponta do nariz levemente na pele em que encostava sem deixar de acariciar seus lábios..._

Gina sentiu suas pernas amolecerem, então, ela apertou ainda mais seus braços atrás da nuca dele, como se buscasse apoio, e fechou os olhos. – "Parabéns, Draco." – murmurou com uma voz trêmula.

Ouvir a voz dela tão meiga, tão perto do seu ouvido, acabou ainda mais com seu autocontrole o fazendo apertá-la ainda mais contra si e virar o rosto pra sentir o cheiro do seu cabelo, da sua pele... – "Obrigado..."

_Não se conteve somente em passar seus lábios de leve nos de Gina sentindo sua respiração faltar. - "Eu.. posso..?" – murmurou Draco sem saber se sobreviveria àquela noite se Gina respondesse não e a ruiva sem forças pra falar apenas o olhou nos olhos rezando pra que ele entendesse o que ela implorava._

Perdida entre a realidade e as lembranças, Gina já começava a enfiar seus dedos entre os fios molhados do cabelo dele, sentindo o corpo quente dele contra o seu, até que, antes que se perdessem completamente nessa loucura, Colin teve um acesso_ incontrolável _de tosse.

"Er.. Vocês não vão pra casa daquele amiguinho comemorar?" – perguntou Molly sorrindo exageradamente, batendo de leve nas costas de Colin e olhando simultaneamente pra Arthur, pra ver se ele estava desconfiando, e pros filhos se separando com as faces vermelha e expressões confusas, tendo toda a confirmação que precisava pra ter certeza de que suas suspeitas bizarras eram nada a mais, nada a menos, que a verdade.

"Vamos sim, tia! Vamos sim, vai estar todo mundo lá e também, hoje foi o último dia de aula, né? Yupiiii, férias, ai que beleza de férias, eu tava louco por umas féééérias, O senhor vai ter férias também, tio?" – tagarelou Colin, gesticulando muito com os braços, se sentindo tão nervoso que tinha impressão que começaria a rir desesperadamente a qualquer momento se Draco e Gina não falassem nada e continuassem apenas olhando pro chão em silêncio. – "Ai, mas eu queria mesmo era ir pra praia ao invés de ficar nesse frio. Mas é ruim, porque eu não pego bronzeado mesmo, só me queimo.. a senhora tem alguma loção boa pra queimaduras, tia?".

Se Molly precisasse de mais uma confirmação, o modo louco que Colin estava agindo deixava mais do que claro que o loirinho sabia muito bem tudo que estava acontecendo, então quando a mãezona Weasley já começava a pensar no que fazer pra sair daquela situação antes que Arthur percebesse que algo estava diferente, Draco falou com Colin interrompendo seu monólogo maluco sobre o sol e as férias.

"Vocês querem ir comigo? Eu posso ir até a sua casa deixar seu carro e aí vamos juntos pra casa do Blaize" – ofereceu Draco, sabendo que a casa do amigo era meio difícil de achar se você nunca fora lá antes.

"Não precisa não, Draco, uma amiga da minha mãe é vizinha dos Zabine, então eu sei como chegar lá. Mas brigado, a gente se encontra lá." – agradeceu Colin parecendo muito sem graça e meio apreensivo, como se estivesse sabendo de algo que Draco não ia gostar nem um pouco, então Gina se afastou um pouco deles pra atender o celular.

"Mas não é trabalho nenhum, e a casa do Blaize é longe.. é chato dirigir sozinho até lá." – insistiu ele, sentindo que era em vão, mas querendo saber porque eles preferiam ir sozinhos.

Quando Colin abria a boca pra explicar porque não precisava, Gina veio pra perto dele então falou sem graça. – "O Chris já ta lá fora...".

Draco entendeu tudo... Nem mesmo se surpreendeu, afinal, nada havia mudado. Sua expressão se tornou fria e indiferente.

"Ele vai me seguindo porque não sabe o caminho.." – falou Colin olhando pro amigo como se pedisse desculpas e querendo dizer que não existia nada entre eles dois, mas Draco apenas acenou com a mão que estava tudo bem.

"De boa, eu já to acostumado a ir pra lá sozinho." – falou o loiro então se virou para os pais, sem olhar pra Gina. – "Eu esqueci meu tênis no vestiário. Vocês podem ir com a Gina e a gente se encontra em casa." – falou com a voz normal, não tendo a menor vontade de ir lá fora e ainda ter que ser educado com aquele francês.

Percebendo que ele estava se esforçando pra falar como sempre e conhecendo o filho suficientemente pra saber que ele estava mentindo e apenas precisava de um tempo pra se recompor, Molly sorriu compreensiva e virou pro marido. -"Vamos então, querido?".

Draco se forçou a sorrir pros pais e, se não estivesse tão concentrado em se mostrar forte, perceberia que o sorriso da mãe tinha algo como uma aceitação melancólica de mãe, que queria colocá-lo no colo como faria se ele tivesse caído e se machucado quando era pequeno.

Sorriu mais uma vez pro pai ao ouvi-lo falar 'Se diverte na festa, filhão' então virou na direção do vestiário, sem olhar pra Gina uma vez sequer.

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"Gina, eu já menti pra você alguma vez?" – perguntou Colin, sentado no braço do sofá, exasperado por não receber a atenção da amiga, que fingia olhar as pessoas dançando e conversando à sua volta. – "Eu vi a cara de decepção que ele fez! Se ele não sentisse nada por você porque teria ciúmes do Chris? Né, Chris, fala pra ela!" – virou pro francês que entendia perfeitamente o inglês, mas sabia falar pouco.

"Eu já falou pra ela, mas Gina teimosa" – respondeu Chris com o sotaque carregadíssimo para os ouvidos surdos de Gina que ainda fingia não escutar o que eles diziam, segundos antes do Harry chegar sentando ao lado dela no outro braço do sofá.

"Quem viu os sorrisos que esta ruiva trocou com um certo loiro atacante levanta a mão!" – brincou antes mesmo de falar oi pro Chris, então virou pro francês lhe oferecendo a mão. – "E aí, cara?".

"Ah, se você vai começar também eu vou sair." – disse Gina virando pro amigo com uma expressão irritada, não dando atenção a Colin que falava que sabia que ela estava se fazendo de doida mais uma vez.

"Começar o quê? A apontar o fato óbvio de que o Draco arrasta o mundo inteiro por você?" – respondeu o jogador que há mais ou menos uma semana havia resolvido falar claramente que Draco gostava dela todas as vezes que a encontrava na esperança de Gina deixar de ser teimosa e ver a verdade que era óbvia pra todos.

"Ai.. quando que a Paty volta, hein? Acho que você ficou mais doido que o normal desde que ela foi fazer esse curso." – disse Gina, percebendo que o amigo pareceu estar ainda mais teimoso em relação à sua situação com Draco desde que Paty tinha ido pra Alemanha fazer um curso de alemão por três meses.

"Eu não estou doido, eu estou sábio. E como sábio estou dizendo que você precisa ir ali do outro lado e ficar com o Draco." – respondeu ele, achando engraçado irritar a amiga, que já estava ficando vermelha e, aparentemente, seu divertimento era dividido com os outros dois amigos dela, que somente concordavam com Harry.

"Já que vocês resolveram me atormentar ao mesmo tempo eu vou sair daqui." – disse Gina se levantando do sofá, mas antes que desse o primeiro passo foi impedida pelas mãos de Harry que a puxavam pela cintura. – "Me larga, Harry!".

Ainda rindo, Harry enfiou o dedo naquela tira de pano por onde o cinto da ruiva passava e a puxou mais um pouco pra trás quase a sentando no espaço do braço do sofá entre suas pernas. – "Só se você for falar com o Draco."

"Ma largaa, Harry!Você vai rasgar minha calçaaa" – resmungou Gina, mas sinais de um sorriso já começavam a aparecer no seu rosto já que a ruiva estava acostumada a ser a bonequinha entre os irmãos mais velhos e era assim que Harry sempre a considerou, já que não tinha uma irmãzinha só dele. – "Harrrrryy, deixa de ser chato, me larga!".

"Tá, mas agora o preço aumentou, você tem que ir e dar um beijo no Draco." – respondeu ele começando a lhe fazer cócegas com a mão que estava livre, enquanto Gina se contorcia já rindo abertamente até que finalmente conseguiu escapar.

"Ahá!" – brincou Gina, então deu a língua pros três amigos e começou a andar entre as pessoas com o intuito de pegar algo pra beber na cozinha, sem saber que Draco assistira a cena inteira se corroendo de ciúmes e dando vários goles na sua cerveja.

Sabendo que não tinha o direito de ter raiva, já que Gina era livre pra fazer o que quisesse e com quem quisesse, Draco se forçou a continuar em pé no mesmo lugar, ignorando os olhares interessados que várias meninas lhe davam quando passavam, ao invés de seguir Gina como tinha vontade ou sair pra fumar um cigarro. Ah, se o técnico desconfiasse que ele estava fumando...

Logo se arrependeu de sua escolha ao avistar sua tentação voltar da cozinha com uma coca-cola na mão, somente pra ser abraçada fortemente pelo anfitrião bêbado da festa que, se fizesse alguma coisa, deixaria de ser um de seus melhores amigos.

_fefysssssssssssssssssssssss_

Já com sua latinha de coca-cola na mão, Gina andava pela festa desviando de algumas pessoas que dançavam e outras que estavam simplesmente em rodas conversando então teve que fechar os olhos ao testemunhar uma pizza de calabresa ser espatifada no sofá branquinho da senhora Zabine, por uma garota risonha e ,obviamente, ébria. Uma voz exageradamente eufórica vinda do lado esquerdo da sala, entretanto, a convenceu a abrir os olhos novamente.

Ao ver um garoto que vira perto dos gêmeos na festa que haviam dado, usando um chapéu de cowboy e tentando convencer duas garotas a tomar uma dose de tequila, Gina balançou a cabeça em negativo ao reconhecer a tentativa frustrada de imitar seus irmãos. - _Tem gente que não reconheceria a originalidade nem se fosse atropelado por ela usando rosa choque. Pffff... E aparentemente ele não sacou que os gêmeos só estavam usando _sombreiros_ pra dar shots de _tequila_... aiaiaia... - _pensava olhando a cena até que as duas garotas pareceram ter percebido o mesmo que ela e, conseqüentemente, desistido de ficar por ali.

Virando-se com toda a intenção de voltar pra onde Colin, Chris e Harry estavam, Gina quase derramou coca-cola nela e no autor do súbito abraço apertado que recebia.

"Eh, Zina, Zina, Zininha, Zinaaaa! Ick!" – falou Zabine, demonstrando que tinha cumprido muito bem seus planos de encher a cara, então praticamente aterrissou nela lhe dando um abraço carinhoso e bêbado. – "Que bom que vozê, ick, veioo! Vozê viu que a zente ganhô?".

Ela riu um pouco tentando se equilibrar pra que ele dois não acabassem caindo no chão – "Vi sim, Blaize, parabéns!".

"Zina.. vozê é zão linda! Vozê e meu amigo, ick, Draco, deviam namorá! Igual eu e a bela Zabrina!".

_Aff, até o Blaize tá ficando maluco. Tá tão bêbado que esqueceu da realidade. _– "Blaize, eu e o Draco somos.. somos irmãos, lembra?".

"Oxe.. mazz como? Vozê é cabelo verme-ick-lho e ele amareeelo!" – disse, então começou a rir pateticamente.

"É, estranho, né?" – respondeu ela sem graça e sem saber o que fazer.

"Humrum. Humpf, vozê tá é querendo me enganar! ick! Eu sei que vozês não são irmãos!! Mas bora danzar!! Porguê a Zabrina me deixou de novo! Ingra-ick-ta" – exclamou ele, fazendo Gina rir ao lembrar que hoje mesmo ele estava negando que gostasse da chefe de torcida, que nem mesmo tinha ido à festa porque viajaria de férias na manhã seguinte.

Eles então começaram a dançar desengonçadamente rindo um da cara do outro, então Gina avistou, com certa satisfação, um grupo de meninas, que _sempre _esnobavam ela e Colin, encolhidas em um canto da casa já que não eram amigas de ninguém que estava ali, pois Zabine tinha chamado apenas o pessoal que andava mais com ele.

Sem conseguir ver que não tinha nada demais no que tava acontecendo, além de dois amigos brincando um com o outro, Draco olhou a cena inteira com malícia lembrando deles juntos no almoço e, quem tivesse conhecido seu pai, diria de cara que aquele era seu filho, pois com seu maxilar tenso, a postura reta e impassível, e seus olhos que pareciam ter se virado em gotas de chumbo de tão escuros de raiva, Draco era a figura exata de Lúcius Malfoy quando este era afrontado.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Sentado numa das cadeiras de sol em frente a piscina, que num frio daqueles era contraditória a ponto de ser surreal, Draco tinha os cotovelos apoiados nas próprias pernas, já que estava inclinado pra frente olhando pro chão, enquanto tentava se livrar de imagens de Gina nos braços de qualquer homem que não fosse ele.

Agora ele era tão vil aos olhos da ruiva que ela aceitava os abraços de todos, mas os dele pareciam causar nojo? Até sua ajuda era negada... seu toque seria considerado obsceno, baixo.. sujo? Deus, não era possível que um erro tão idiota o transformasse instantaneamente em um monstro...

"Erm... Draco?" – uma voz meiga e insegura chamou sua atenção.

Ele olhou pra cima encontrando uma jovem, que tinha decididamente exagerado na maquiagem, mas nem por isso deixava de ser bonita. Draco a olhou de cima a baixo, se perguntando porque algumas mulheres simplesmente parecem não ter frio, então passou a língua no lábio inferior parecendo ligeiramente intrigado. – "Eu deveria saber quem é você?" – perguntou depois de decidir que nunca tinha visto aquela garota.

"Não... er.. minha prima estuda em Hogwarts High, eu sempre vou aos jogos de basquete, aí é por isso que eu sei quem é você...".

"Hum" – resmungou, sem se interessar no que ela falava, enquanto procurava o maço de cigarros no bolso do seu casaco. Quando o achou, pareceu lembrar que havia uma figura plantada à sua frente, provavelmente morrendo de frio, então voltou a olhar pra ela, julgando que ela devia ter no máximo 15 anos querendo se passar por 17.

Ela sorriu pra ele parecendo extremamente nervosa, então ofereceu a ele a outra lata de cerveja que ela trazia na mão.

Com a cabeça ligeiramente inclinada, Draco ficou olhando intensamente pra ela, querendo ver até aonde ela agüentava, então aceitou a cerveja ainda sem desviar seu olhar. – "Obrigado" – falou ao mesmo tempo em que a abria pra depois tomar o primeiro gole então sorriu sadicamente quando ela desviou o olhar com a face vermelha. Por quê as pessoas se obrigam a fazer coisas que claramente elas preferiam não fazer? Ele se perguntou, avistando uma pessoa atrás de uma árvore perto deles, entendendo rapidamente o que é que estava acontecendo ali.

"Ahn. Eu posso sentar com você?".

Ele baixou a latinha e olhou pra ela num sorriso quase divertido na boca, recebendo um sorriso pseudo sedutor que quase o fez rir. Ele levantou as sobrancelhas então começou a mexer a cabeça em negativo, pegando o esquecido maço de cigarro. – "Antes de você sentar eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?" – falou enquanto pescava o isqueiro dentro do bolso.

"Tá" – ela respondeu, bem mais empolgada do que deveria e Draco chegou a pensar que ela devia estar usando drogas pra ter tamanha coragem de ir falar com ele assim.

Draco meio que soltou o ar em um quase riso ao ouvir o tom da resposta, porque era quase fofo ver uma maluquinha dessas tentando dar em cima dele, então acendeu o cigarro protegendo a chama do isqueiro com a mão.

Ele tragou olhando pra ela, então sorriu de canto de boca pensando em como as pessoas se colocam em situações em que os outros podem tirar vantagem. – "Aquela ali escondida atrás da árvore é a sua prima?" – perguntou, depois de ter soltado a fumaça, então sorriu ao perceber que o rosto da menina ficou muito, mas muito mais vermelho.

Sem palavras pra falar o óbvio, a menina apenas acenou que sim com a cabeça baixa.

"Então se salva dessa situação vexatória e vai lá chamá-la pra ir pra dentro. Vocês vão morrer de frio se ficarem aqui fora." – falou ele tragando outra vez.

Quando ela se movimentou rapidamente, no que parecia uma tentativa de sair correndo dali pra se suicidar, Draco impediu a fuga a segurando pelo braço. – "Fala pra ela que eu gosto de uma pessoa que está na festa." – falou sem tirar o cigarro da boca, desamarrando o casaco da cintura dela e se levantando pra colocar em volta dela. – "E nunca mais se deixa obrigar a fazer algo que obviamente não faz seu estilo" - continuou, sabendo que seus atos fariam com que a tal prima acreditasse no que ela dissesse.

A menina olhou pra ele de um jeito que ele não sabia se ela queria sorrir ou chorar de vergonha, então murmurou. – "Obrigada".

Ele tirou as mãos dele dos ombros dela, então pegou o cigarro da boca. – "Eu não falo e você não fala." – piscou pra ela, assegurando que esse mico astrológico seria um segredo deles dois.

Depois de dar um sorriso tímido ela virou e saiu correndo ao encontro da prima e, assim que a encontrou, esquecendo que Draco poderia ainda estar olhando, ela falou algo e as duas começaram a pular atrás da árvore, dando gritinhos uma na frente da outra.

O jogador observou a cena com uma expressão confusa. O que diabos a menina poderia ter falado pra causar aquela reação? Levando o cigarro mais uma vez à boca, Draco sentiu a fumaça encher seus pulmões então olhou pra cerveja que a doidinha havia lhe dado.

Deu com os ombros, pois não tinha o menor interesse em descobrir a resposta desse mistério, então soltou a fumaça no ar e depois tomou alguns goles da cerveja.

Alas...Pelo menos ela tinha trazido álcool...

Uma hora de lembranças, incertezas e amargura, embaladas de cerveja e uma pequena garrafa de uísque que havia trazido consigo, foi o suficiente pra deixar Draco completamente ébrio e, deitado numa das cadeiras de tomar sol em frente à piscina, olhando pro nada, foi como Gina o encontrou.

Arregalando os olhos e entrando automaticamente no seu módulo drama queen, Gina correu pra onde ele estava já praticamente pensando que ele estava dormindo e morrendo de frio, mas, ao tocar nele querendo acordá-lo e não ter nenhuma reação, a ruiva passou diretamente pro módulo de pânico. – _Ai meu Deus! Ele está em coma alcoólico! Draco!! _– pensava freneticamente ao mesmo tempo em que o chamava e batia de leve no seu rosto, até que ele se mexeu dando um gemido de indignação por estar sendo praticamente boxeado por alguém.

"Draco! Acorda, Draco!!" – falou Gina, ainda chacoalhando o irmão de criação, querendo ter certeza absoluta de que ele estava bem. Então uma mão agarrou seu pulso a impedindo que continuasse a bater nele, mas só conseguiu piorar a situação, já que quando a ruiva percebeu que ele estava acordado ela deu praticamente um soco no peito dele. – "Seu idiota!! Eu pensei que você tava morto!! Tá maluco!? Porque você tá aqui fora nesse frio sozinho?? Eu vou falar tudo pra mamãe!" – começou a tagarelar e, por um segundo, parecia que voltara a usar óculos e roupas largas, como se nada de diferente tivesse acontecido entre eles.

"Ei, ei" - resmungou ele em um tom sonolento/bêbado, com a expressão aborrecida, tentando desviar dos tapas de Gina ao mesmo tempo em que se sentava, até que conseguiu segurar a mão dela e falar seriamente. - "Pára".

_Ai que sexy... _- pensou ela, fazendo exatamente o que ele tinha mandado, então se levantou do chão aonde tinha se ajoelhado. "Tá, seu grosso, vê se eu tento te salvar de novo!".

Ele olhou pra ela com a rapidez que sua bebedeira lhe permitiu então sua cabeça caiu pra trás e ele deixou o ar sair em uma risada que, se não fosse pateticamente melancólica, seria sarcástica. - "Me salvar? De que? A culpa disso tudo é sua.".

_Ahn??_ - "Culpa de quê? Tá maluco?" - perguntou a ruiva indignada de estar sendo acusada, ainda mais por alguém que tinha lhe causado tanta dor, observando que ele estava procurando algo no chão com um olhar perdido.

"Cadê minha garrafa?" - resmungou pra si mesmo ignorando a pergunta de Gina, achando, ao invés da garrafa, seu maço de cigarros.

"Hein, responde! Culpa de quê?".

Olhando a caixa vazia de cigarro, Draco piscou lentamente algumas vezes até que foi capaz de decidir jogar fora aquele lixo e, após meros segundos, foi isso que fez, jogando-o de volta no chão com uma expressão aborrecida, então olhou pra cima fazendo seu olhar focalizar em Gina. - "'Culpa de quê?', ela pergunta. Culpa por ter ido embora, Wendy!" - responde ele como se o que tivesse falado tivesse muita lógica pra qualquer um, então continuou parecendo falar mais consigo mesmo. - "Agora eu fico sozinho e a Wendy brinca com todos os garotos perdidos" – murmurou, e olhou pra ela indignado. - "Era pra brincar só com o Peter! Eu que sou o Peter, Gina...".

"Você não tá falando nada com nada, Draco." - respondeu ela já o pegando pelos braços tentando fazê-lo se levantar. - "Vamos lá pra dentro. Você tá muito bêbado pra ficar aqui sozinho e eu to com frio." - disse colocando um dos braços dele em volta de si e o puxando pra andar, estranhando levemente o fato de que ele estava se deixando levar tão facilmente, sem saber que ele faria qualquer coisa que ela pedisse se isto significasse que ela ficaria abraçada a ele.

Após alguns passos meio desastrados de uma pessoa sóbria em cima de um salto alto equilibrando um jogador de basquete bêbado, Draco parou de súbito recebendo o olhar confuso de Gina.

"Que foi, Draco? Continua andando, vamos." - falou ela tentando dar um outro passo inutilmente, já que Draco se negava a acompanhá-la.

"Por quê, Gina?" - perguntou olhando pra ela como se suplicasse que ela entendesse o que ele estava perguntando, então levou a mão pro rosto dela. - "Por quê você mudou tudo? Mudou tudo, Wendy".

Tirando a mão dele de seu rosto com toda a dificuldade do mundo, Gina olhou pra carinha bêbada e confusa dele. Nunca havia visto Draco tão vulnerável. Então fechou os olhos com o intuito de se convencer de sair logo de perto dele, porque sabia que ele estava demonstrando o quanto sentia falta dela como irmã.

Estando de olhos fechados, ela não viu os olhos dele viajarem dos seus olhos pra sua boca, tampouco o momento em que ele aproximou seu rosto com toda a intenção de beijá-la. - "Ui!" - gritou se assustando quando Draco puxou seu ombro sem querer quando começou a cair, quase levando os dois pro chão. Lutando pra se equilibrar de novo, Gina brigou consigo mesma por ter se distraído, então voltou a puxá-lo e, desta vez, não encontrou resistência. - "Vamos Draco...".

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"Humm" - resmungou Draco, piscando lentamente, sem entender porque diabos estava aquela barulheira no quarto dele, até que avistou várias pessoas à sua frente e se tocou de que ainda estava na festa. Tinha uma noção tênue de que tinha saído de lá pra fumar, mas alguém o havia trazido de volta. - "Gina..." – murmurou, se lembrando exatamente de quem o havia resgatado do frio que estava lá fora, então uma lembrança vaga de conversa que tinham tido o fez levar a mão à cabeça. Precisou beber mais alguma coisa ou ficaria inconvenientemente sóbrio a qualquer instante.

No momento em que esse pensamento visitou seu cérebro, Draco observou uma outra verdade: Um casal com um cheiro nauseante de calabresa estava praticamente o incluindo em seja lá o que estavam fazendo naquele sofá. Ele olhou pra garota que estava com metade do corpo em cima de suas pernas, notando que seu 'parceiro' estava em cima dela e, conseqüentemente, parcialmente em cima dele por tabela.

Com o raciocínio ainda lento e meio chocado com o que via, Draco ficou olhando por quase um minuto aquela zona em cima do seu colo, até que sentiu algo quente e molhado envolver seu dedo indicador. _Isso_ definitivamente o fez sair de seu estado de imbecilidade. Como diabos o dedo dele foi parar na boca daquela maluca??

Sem se preocupar em ser sutil, Draco se levantou do sofá, derrubando o casal exibicionista no chão, então se dirigiu até a cozinha sem olhar pra trás e ver suas reações.

Realmente precisava de alguma coisa pra beber... O que viu no momento em que entrou no recinto, todavia, lhe rendeu alguns segundos de sobriedade pra logo depois lhe fazer perder um pouco de sua sanidade.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"**Chris, olha pra mim." **- falou Gina, segurando o rosto do amigo de modo que ele fosse obrigado a olhar nos olhos dela, então encostou a testa na dele. - **"Eu sei que dói ouvir o que eu vou dizer, mas..." **­- começou a falar então hesitou por saber que às vezes a verdade magoa mais do que a pior das mentiras poderia sonhar em machucar. - **"Se ela deixou de te amar em pouco mais de dois meses a ponto de estar namorando com outro, eu to achando ótimo que seus pais tenham causado essa separação, porque ela não te amava de verdade. Você merece mais que isso, Chris..." -** murmurou ela, não deixando que o amigo desviasse o olhar, como se quisesse ter certeza de que ele estava entendendo o que ela queria dizer. Tinha toda a pretensão de falar pra eles irem pra casa e conversarem durante a madrugada inteira se ele quisesse, mas uma voz sarcástica se arrastando um pouco demais a interrompeu.

"To atrapalhando alguma coisa?" - perguntou Draco deixando toda mágoa, confusão e raiva transparecerem na sua voz, bêbado o suficiente pra não se importar em disfarçar o que sentia, então sentiu alguma satisfação ao observar o 'casal' se separando rapidamente e o francês ficar de costas pra ele.

Envergonhado por estar a ponto de chorar e sabendo muito bem o que aquela cena devia estar parecendo pra Draco, Chris murmurou que precisava ficar sozinho um pouco e que, se ela precisasse, ele estaria lá fora.

Depois de ver o amigo saindo, Gina virou pro irmão de criação sem entender o porquê do tom amargo com que fizera a pergunta. _Será que ele ficou bravo porque eu o deixei ali no sofá só esses minutinhos? Humpf... ninguém mandou ele beber! - _"E aí, você tá melhor? Não tava falando nada com nada meia hora atrás."

"Ah, já tem meia hora que você me largou naquele sofá pra vir se agarrar escondido na cozinha?" - perguntou com um tom malicioso ao falar a palavra 'agarrar'.

_O quê?? _"Em primeiro lugar, eu não tenho obrigação nenhuma de cuidar de você bêbado. Eu só fiz o favor de te tirar do relento, porque por algum motivo alien à minha compreensão eu não quero que você morra de pneumonia." - falou já ficando irritada e se obrigando a não dar atenção à expressão pretensiosa que Draco ostentava no rosto. - "E em segundo lugar, se eu quisesse me agarrar com alguém eu não tenho por que ter que fazer isso escondido, então pára de falar desse jeito superior ou então cala a boca, porque esse tom me irrita."

"A sua voz sozinha já tá me irritando, e você não me vê te mandando calar a boca" - respondeu ele querendo machucá-la pela traição que ele sentia.

Sentindo o corpo ficar gelado de mágoa e engolindo o choro, Gina baixou o olhar incapaz de responder ao que ele havia dito.

Percebendo isto, Draco deu um passo na direção da ruiva querendo pedir desculpas e dizer que havia mentido porque queria que ela sofresse como ele estava sofrendo por não tê-la por perto, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ela voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Você tá bêbado e obviamente aconteceu alguma coisa e você tá descontando em mim." - falou ela, com uma voz controlada, sabendo que não conseguiria nem mesmo brigar com ele, pois tinha sido pega de surpresa pela amargura das palavras dele. Era como se ele a odiasse agora. - "Eu não vou mais ficar aqui escutando essas coisas. Boa noite." - falou se virando pra sair pela mesma porta que Chris havia saído.

Vê-la dispensando sua companhia tão displicentemente, ainda mais pra seguir o mesmo caminho que o francês que ele detestava havia feito, foi o pouco necessário pra Draco esquecer que segundos atrás queria pedir desculpas por tê-la magoado mais uma vez. Toda sua raiva e mágoa voltaram juntamente com imagens dela rindo, dançando, brincando e até quase beijando outros caras que simplesmente não eram ele. - "Já vai correndo atrás do _Chrris?_" - perguntou fazendo deboche do sotaque do outro ao falar seu nome. - "Você tá tão desesperada assim que não consegue esperar nem alguns minutos? Eu tenho certeza de que o Zabine quebraria seu galho se o francês te deixasse pra trás. Talvez até o Potter...".

Boquiaberta, Gina ouviu tudo aquilo calada, sem acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Nem mesmo seus pensamentos se ordenavam e Gina se viu completamente inábil a se mexer, falar ou até mesmo chorar. - "O quê..? Por- por quê..?" - balbuciou ela, sem conseguir terminar suas próprias perguntas, com a impressão de que aquele à sua frente não era o Draco que conhecia a vida inteira.

Sem saber mais nada além do fato de que ela não queria ficar nem mais um segundo perto dele, Gina simplesmente desistiu de falar e virou pra porta sentindo as próprias lágrimas queimando nos seus olhos, sem imaginar que isso aumentaria os ciúmes e a raiva de Draco.

Antes que ela pudesse encostar na maçaneta, entretanto, Draco a pegou pelo braço. - "Eu não vou deixar você ir com ele." - falou ele em um tom baixo, mas decidido.

Gina tirou a mão dele de seu braço não querendo o toque daquela pessoa à sua frente, tão diferente do homem que amava. - "Eu faço o que eu quiser." - falou finalmente sentindo o choque diminuir pra dar lugar à raiva, então virou a maçaneta e abriu a porta, mas Draco a empurrou, fechando-a novamente.

"Me diz que você não vai atrás dele e eu te deixo ir." - barganhou, pois sabia que não podia obrigá-la a ficar ali.

"Eu vou atrás de quem eu quiser. Você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida".

"Eu tenho muito a ver se você está agindo como uma puta." - falou expressando toda raiva que sentia em uma palavra que ele sabia que não era a verdade, mas no segundo em que ela deixou a sua boca ele já havia se arrependido.

Gina pareceu estática por um instante e sua respiração, tanto quanto a de Draco, parecia haver parado para dar espaço à náusea.

Boquiaberto, sem acreditar no que havia dito, Draco tentou tocá-la, mas se impediu por saber que era indigno, então somente murmurou em tom de súplica, como se pedisse, não perdão, mas sim pra que ele nem mesmo tivesse falado. - "Gina...".

Ela finalmente olhou pra ele com uma lágrima escorrendo pelo seu rosto, mas era óbvio que milhões delas lutavam pra se libertar. Seus lábios tremiam e sua face estava pálida. - "Eu não acredito que você falou isso." - murmurou demonstrando que ela ainda queria acreditar que ele não falaria algo assim.

"Gina, eu não quis..." - começou ele depois que passaram alguns segundos se olhando e entendendo o quanto estavam afastados.

"Não..." - murmurou ela já abrindo a porta, demonstrando que não queria mais ouvir a voz dele ou ficar perto dele, então saiu dali o deixando sozinho pra perceber a idiotice que tinha feito.

Ao ouvir o barulho da porta se fechando, Draco ficou olhando pro nada repassando o que tinha acabado de acontecer, sem acreditar que tinha falado aquilo. Levou as mãos à cabeça então a encostou na porta sentindo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Ele só fazia merda.

Um barulho de garrafas batendo uma na outra indicou que uma pessoa havia aberto a geladeira e a presença de alguém ali só fez aumentar a raiva que Draco sentia de si mesmo. Sem virar pra ver quem era, Draco somente murmurou ao mesmo tempo em que começava a chorar. - "Sai daqui.".

"Ô, cara, tá maluco? Só to pegando uma brêja" - respondeu o desconhecido com a voz abafada, o que indicou que ele estava praticamente enfiado dentro da geladeira, então foi puxado pela blusa e, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, foi empurrado pra fora da cozinha vendo apenas a porta praticamente bater na sua cara.

Ele virou pra frente, onde todos o olhavam sem entender o que tinha acontecido, então deu com os ombros e falou com aquele tom de uma pessoa que estava ligeiramente bêbada e alegre. - "Adivinha!? A cozinha tá interditada!".

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Gina chorou e soluçou como criança no colo do amigo que deveria estar consolando, incapaz de dizer o que tinha acontecido ou de falar qualquer coisa, então foi embora pra lamber as próprias feridas bem longe daquela festa, sem saber que olhos acinzentados e contorcidos em dor e arrependimento assistiram ela caminhar abraçada ao Chris até o carro e depois o carro em que estavam se afastar até o perder de vista quando fez a curva pra passar pelo portão.

"**Brigada Chris, amanhã a gente se fala, tá? E desculpa por não ter te ajudado agora... eu... eu não esperava que fosse despencar chorando em cima de você quando fosse a sua vez de despencar chorando em cima de mim..." - **falou pro amigo com algum tom de humor enquanto o abraçava se despedindo.

"**Quê isso, Gina, se você não percebeu eu também utilizei a minha vez." **- brincou usando o mesmo tom da amiga então eles se separaram e ela percebeu que os olhos dele estavam vermelhos indicando que ele também teve sua parte de lágrimas derramadas. - **Além do mais, você mesma já falou: 'tristeza ama companhia'".**

Ela riu um pouco, parecendo soluçar ao mesmo tempo, então saiu do carro e entrou em casa.

Ao chegar no quarto ela despencou na cama com roupa e tudo, se arrependendo de não ter bebido na festa porque, se tivesse feito isso, com certeza ia deitar na cama e despencar no sono, mas agora as palavras de Draco atormentavam sua memória enquanto ela tentava sufocar seu choro no travesseiro.

Quando um sono intranqüilo começou a querer fechar seus olhos, entretanto, Gina viu uma fresta de luz se esticar pra dentro do quarto, mostrando que alguém havia aberto a porta do quarto. Pensando que fosse a mãe, Gina prontamente fechou os olhos e fingiu estar dormindo ao mesmo tempo em que rezava pra Molly não querer acordá-la pra ela trocar de roupa.

A pessoa ficou parada na porta alguns instantes, como se pensasse se entraria no quarto ou não e Gina já começava a cogitar a possibilidade de parar de fingir que estava dormindo pra ver quem era que estava ali mas, ao sentir o cheiro que seu corpo conhecia tão bem, todas suas intenções de entregar que estava na verdade acordada se findaram.

_A última coisa que eu quero agora é falar com ele. _- pensou, se obrigando a ficar imóvel e tentando respirar de modo sereno ao perceber que ele se aproximava.

Ela sentiu a respiração dele perto de si, o que lhe deu duas certezas: 1) Ele tinha continuado bebendo, e 2) Ele estava somente parado olhando pra ela. Quando Gina, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, já estava quase abrindo a boca pra perguntar o que ele fazia ali, ouviu sua voz rouca murmurar 'Desculpa', então sentiu ele se aproximar como se fosse beijá-la, mas ele pareceu desistir no último instante e resolver apenas pegar sua mão.

Sabendo que seria flagrada no seu fingimento se não deixasse que ele segurasse sua mão, Gina deixou que ele a puxasse pra fora da cama então meia hora depois, quando supôs que Draco deveria ter pegado no sono de tão bêbado, Gina olhou pra onde estava sua mão e viu que Draco tinha deitado no chão, como se tivesse realmente a intenção de dormir ali, e segurava sua mão um pouco perto do rosto.

Com um sorriso confuso e triste no rosto, Gina puxou sua mão, então tirou o cabelo dele do rosto em um carinho inesperado até mesmo pra ela depois de tudo que ele havia feito mais cedo.

Sabendo que não poderia deixá-lo dormir ali, Gina se levantou e mexeu um pouco nele. - "Draco... Draco, acorda.. vem, vamos pro seu quarto." - murmurou enquanto, mais uma vez naquele dia, o ajudava a se levantar e se equilibrar.

"Humm" - remungou se deixando levantar. - "Eu quero ficar aqui com a Gina, mãe".

_Nussa, ele está bêbado mesmo pra me confundir com a mamãe _- "Vamos pro seu quarto, depois eu levo a Gina lá pra ficar com você. Pode ser assim?" - perguntou ela tentando imitar o tom de voz usado pela mãe e quase se divertindo por estar enrolando Draco, estando ele embriagado demais pra discernir que aquela que o levava no escuro não era Molly.

"Ela não vai querer ir, mãe. Ela tá com raiva por causa do que eu falei."

"Ela sabe que você não falou sério." - falou ela e, vendo que ele tentava olhar pra cama onde achava que ela estava, parecendo duvidar do que a 'mãe' dizia, Gina continuou. - "Ela não está mais com raiva não."

"Promete?" - perguntou ele com uma expressão que chegava a ser fofa por ser tão bebadamente desconfiada.

"Prometo" - respondeu sabendo que estava falando a verdade. - "Agora vamos...".

_fefysssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Molly não sabia se estava imaginando aquilo, mas na sua opinião a tensão de Draco era praticamente palpável. Olhando desconfiada para o filho, enquanto ele comia sozinho na mesa, às quatro horas da tarde, pois não conseguira acordar mais cedo que isso, Molly lhe dava um sermão sobre dirigir bêbado e ao mesmo tempo se perguntava o que poderia ter acontecido nessa festa pra deixá-lo assim. Ele não parecia estar de mau humor por causa da ressaca, mas sim numa ladeira de depressão. Aquilo ali era fumaça saindo da cabeça dele?? (**n/a: **hehe)

No instante em que Molly percebeu isto, Gina entrou na cozinha, chamando a atenção de Draco no mesmo instante.

A ruivinha sorriu pra mãe então virou pra Draco. - "Oi." - falou em um tom leve como fazia já há algum tempo e Molly teve que se congratular pela criação que deu aos filhos, porque mesmo com todos os problemas os dois nunca deixaram de ser ao menos minimamente cordiais.

Draco, entretanto, pareceu realmente surpreso ao ver Gina se dirigindo a ele e Molly se perguntou mais uma vez o que de tão drástico poderia ter acontecido na noite anterior.

Antes de ouvir o 'Oi' que Draco murmurou de volta, sem ter coragem de olhar direito pra ela, Gina já estava abaixada quase se enfiando dentro de um dos armários. - "Manhê, cadê o sucrilhos?".

"Er..." - Molly balbuciou, observando os olhares preocupados e arrependidos de Draco em sua direção de Gina que, por sua vez, nem notava pois estava muito ocupada procurando os cereais. - "Eu acho que esqueci de comprar, filha...".

"Mentira, mamys! Seus netos vão nascer com cara de sorvete de chocolate com sucrilhos se eu não comer exatamente isso nos próximos trinta minutos, é sério." - falou Gina parecendo realmente penalizada ao descobrir que o objeto de sua gula não tinha sido comprado.

"Se quiser eu vou comprar pra você..." - ofereceu Draco, com uma voz incerta.

"Não precisa não... é melhor que eu não engordo." - respondeu ela sem querer aceitar o favor, como fazia desde seu acidente, mas falou no mesmo tom brando, parecendo querer demonstrar que não estava desdenhando.

"Tudo bem então..." - Draco respondeu com um tom derrotado.

É, Molly percebeu, parece que Draco não havia notado o tom que a irmã de criação tinha utilizado.

Aiaiaia, o que ela deveria fazer? Pensava a ruiva mais velha sentindo-se genuinamente perdida sobre como agir, enquanto olhava Draco olhando pra Gina que, por sua vez, olhava dentro da geladeira. Só tinha certeza de uma coisa: não ficaria contra o casal se eles realmente se amassem, pois a felicidade de seus filhotes vinha antes mesmo que sua própria saúde e Molly preferia ter um troço a aceitar assistir seus filhos se acabando aos poucos na sua frente.

Ao perceber este fato, a mãezona suspirou, então, sem pensar em como o marido ficaria se soubesse de seus planos, tomou sua decisão. Pra eles descobrirem se isso era amor de verdade teriam que primeiro se entender. E pra se entender precisavam voltar a se falar por mais de cinco minutos, nem que fosse somente pra brigar... E era isso que Molly os obrigaria a fazer, nem que isso significasse prendê-los juntos durante as férias inteiras!!

Sorrindo por finalmente saber o que faria, Molly colocou sua melhor cara de quem não estava vendo nada de errado entre os filhos e então falou - "Na verdade, Gina, eu tinha planejado ir com a Josita ao supermercado agora à tarde, mas eu to com uma dor nas costas.. e seu pai comentou que queria jogar uma partidinha de baralho..." - deu uma pausa pra que a filha fechasse a geladeira e lhe desse atenção então continuou. - "Por que você e o Draco não vão ao supermercado pra mim?".

Draco engoliu o que tinha acabado de colocar na boca, esquecendo-se de mastigar, então bebeu vários goles de coca-cola pra ajudar a comida a descer, olhando pra mãe com um jeito confuso.

"Por que você não manda a Josita sozinha então, mãe? Eu não sei escolher verduras nem nada..." - respondeu Gina parecendo estar tão perdida quanto Draco sobre as intenções da mãe.

"Ora, Gina, vocês precisam aprender a fazer essas coisas sozinhos. Onde já se viu uma mocinha da sua idade que não sabe fazer compras? E o Draco vai morar sozinho quando for pra faculdade então vai acabar tendo que fazer as compras dele algum dia. Erm..Melhor aprender logo! E.. e além do mais, eu estava pensando em mandar a Josita pra casa mais cedo hoje. Ela comentou que era o aniversário da irmã dela." - respondeu sorrindo um pouco demais, mas nenhum dos dois pareceu notar, muito preocupados pensando em como seria ter que fazer algo juntos, até que Draco olhou pra mãe com uma expressão de dúvida.

"A Josita não é filha única?".

"Ah, é sim, é sim, mas...erm..." - balbuciou lembrando porque tinha ensinado aos filhos que não se deve mentir. - "Essa é a vizinha dela de anos, e a Josita me disse que a vê praticamente como irmã."

"Ah... tudo bem mãe." - respondeu o loiro logo olhando para Gina, que estava estranhamente quieta. - "Se você quiser eu posso ir sozinho...".

"Não! Vocês dois têm que ir." - falou Molly antes que Gina pudesse responder, chamando o olhar dos dois pra si novamente. - "Porque...erm.. porque eu to pedindo, porque tem coisas na lista que eu queria o mais rápido possível, e com dois fazendo as compras tudo fica mais rápido. É isso.".

"Tudo bem, mãe..." - respondeu Gina olhando a mãe como se pensasse que ela talvez estivesse passando mal, então olhou pra Draco que fitava a mãe com a mesma expressão. - "Eu vou só lá em cima colocar uma calça.".

"E eu vou falar com a Josita." - falou Molly já saindo da cozinha antes que Draco pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, então falou mais alto. - "A lista tá na gaveta de bagunça.".

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Mordendo a boca e olhando pra irmã de criação de canto de olho, Draco dirigia sem prestar atenção na pista, pensando em mil formas de pedir desculpas. Suas lembranças estavam confusas em um blur de barulhos e sentimentos, mas o loiro tinha quase certeza que tinha falado que Gina estava agindo como uma puta. E depois ainda tinha ido bêbado olhar par ela dormindo. Como tinha chegado ao seu quarto mesmo? Talvez nem tivesse chegado a ir ao quarto de Gina afinal de contas.

Pensando isto, Draco respirou resignado, com vergonha de si mesmo por ter se deixado levar pelos ciúmes, então olhou pra Gina pela vigésima vez nos últimos dez minutos, decidido a pedir desculpas. Abriu a boca com todas as intenções de falar, mas as palavras pareciam ser barradas pela vergonha que ele sentia.

A fechou novamente, se odiando pela própria covardia então respirou fundo novamente decidindo simplesmente falar 'desculpa', mas então teve medo dela perguntar por quê... Ele responderia o que? 'Desculpas por te chamar de puta?' Caramba.. ele tinha mesmo feito isso?

"Draco você passou o sinal vermelho." - falou Gina entediada porque naquele horário de sábado aquela pista era vazia e ela tinha visto que nenhum outro carro vinha perto do cruzamento.

"Ahn?" - resmungou ainda perdido nos próprios pensamentos e levemente surpreso por ela estar falando com ele depois do que ele havia feito. Talvez ele nem tivesse falado aquelas coisas, não é?

"O sinal vermelho" - respondeu ela com um tom condescendente. - "Você atravessou o sinal vermelho... E pelo visto tá viajando.. Só avisei porque a idéia de morrer no caminho do supermercado não me é muito agradável. Sem o glamour necessário pra minha morte, sabe?".

Ele olhou pra ela como se ela estivesse ficado realmente doida. Ela estava _brincando_ com ele? Não como fazia antes dessa confusão toda, mas ele definitivamente ouvira um tom de humor ali.

"Ai, o quê que foi, hein?" - perguntou sem paciência quando ele ficou em silêncio com aquela expressão surpresa. - "Você tá estranho hoje.".

"Nada... é que.. ontem eu falei.." - começou ele sem saber como continuar então decidiu falar diretamente de uma vez. - "Eu não sabia como pedir desculpas por ontem... Pelo que eu disse, sabe?".

"Humpf.. Sei..." - respondeu ela, então olhou pela janela.

"Eu não queria dizer aquilo... quer dizer... não é o que eu acho" - falou ele em tom baixo ainda titubeando entre uma palavra e outra.

"Esquece isso" - falou ela lembrando dele deitado no chão perto de sua cama, o que demonstrou o quanto ele estava arrependido. - "Eu nem lembro mais".

"Mas eu não queria dizer aquilo, você tem que acreditar em mim".

"Eu acredito, ué, e já disse que esqueci." - respondeu ela sinceramente, por saber que ele só estava tentando protegê-la e tinha escolhido as palavras pessimamente. Não entendia o porquê das atitudes dele, mas saber que ele não tinha falado sério e estava arrependido foi o suficiente pra perdoá-lo sobre isso. Já tinha mágoas demais em relação a ele. Mais uma só faria mais mal pra ela mesma.

"Tudo bem então... brigado." – falou, aliviado por ter seu perdão, mas ao mesmo tempo ressentido por achar que sua opinião valia tão pouco pra Gina, que ela nem tinha se magoado com o que ele falara.

"De nada".

_fefysssssssssssssssssssssss_

"Eu vi a mamãe abrindo o pacote dessa marca" - disse Gina impaciente com um pacote de café na mão olhando pra Draco segurando um pacote do mesmo tamanho, mas de uma marca diferente.

"Não, essa aqui é melhor." - respondeu ele como se soubesse de tudo.

"Como você sabe? Você nem gosta de café!" - respondeu a ruiva impaciente se irritando na altura do primeiro item da lista. Essas compras iam ser uma beleza...

"Mas eu já vi na casa do Harry essa embalagem e a Kelly tava tomando café e pela cara dela tava achando bom."

"Aww, que fofo que você está tentando escolher a marca baseado em experiência de vida" - implicou ela vendo com satisfação as bochechas dele ficarem vermelhas de raiva. - "Vamos levar essa então pra mamãe provar... Porque a marca que ela sempre compra é essa aqui." - concedeu a ruiva pois, apesar de ter zoado com a cara de Draco, ela realmente achou o cúmulo da fofureza o fato dele estar se esforçando pra fazer as compras. _Ô, mas eu sou fraca demais... putz... é só olhar pra ele que me derreto toda..._- pensou, enquanto procurava a lista que tinha enfiado no bolso então olhou pra cara dele vendo seu triunfo por levar a marca que _ele_ tinha escolhido. _Olha a audácia! _- pensou ela decidida a escolher a próxima marca, sem se flagrar no fato de que estava tornando as compras uma competição besta entre eles.

Depois de brigarem sobre a marca do açúcar, do sal, do feijão e até do arroz, que por um acaso nem mesmo estavam na lista, Draco e Gina já estavam se acostumando com os olhares curiosos na sua direção até que chegaram a um dos itens mais importantes da lista: o papel higiênico.

Olharam pra prateleira com uma infinidade de tipos de papel higiênico como se ela fosse feita de brilhantes de tão iluminada. Olharam um pro outro em tom de desafio, pois sabiam que aquela sim era uma discussão importante, porque com papel higiênico simplesmente não se brinca.

Ambos andaram lentamente, agindo como se não soubessem a importância daquela batalha, sem se dar conta que estavam agindo como malucos e se irritando (ou seria se divertindo?) com as coisas mais sem sentido.

Pegaram o tipo que julgavam melhor então viraram pra colocar no carrinho, mas antes que o pacote de Gina alcançasse o fundo daquele, Draco já o tinha agarrado. - "Pra peles sensíveis, seus pequenos desenhos confirmam o cheiro do papel lhe conferindo o toque especial de suavidade." - Draco leu o pacote com um tom zombeteiro e já começando a rir. - "Pelo amor de Deus, Gina! Papel higiênico rosa com o toque macio com cheiro de cereja!? Caraca, isso existe mesmo?".

"Se você quiser se lixar quando for usar o papel higiênico o problema é seu." - respondeu Gina arrancando o pacote da mão dele e recolocando no carrinho com um beicinho emburrado. - "Eu vou levar esse aqui".

Olhando praquele biquinho de Gina e vendo que ela tinha ficado sem graça, Draco não conseguiu se segurar. - "O que você tem com cerejas, hein? Papel higiênico de cereja, donnuts de cereja, calcinha de cereja..." - falou com um sorriso de divertimento, lembrando do episódio que o deixou praticamente obcecado com coisas com sabor de cereja, quando foi acertado na testa em cheio por um pacote de papel higiênico verde.

Olhando com os olhos arregalados de surpresa e incapaz de pensar em alguma coisa pra falar, Draco percebeu que naquele instante ele e sua companheira insana de compras eram o centro das atenções de todos que estavam no supermercado.

"Se você quiser a gente leva o de limão pra você, seu azedo, por que se duvidar seu azedume se estende até lá!" - falou ela o deixando no mesmo estado de vergonha que ela estava ao ser lembrada do incidente da calcinha, então pegou a lista e a rasgou no meio. - "Eu vou pegar essa metade aqui e te encontro lá fora." - falou, jogando a outra metade da lista dentro do carrinho, então deu meia volta e deixou Draco ali... parado... e chocado...

Encarando todos à sua volta, de modo que logo a multidão se dispersou, Draco devolveu o pacote de cereja pra prateleira e pegou quatro de limão, decidido a deixar todos em casa igualmente azedos, inclusive aquela ruivinha briguenta, então empurrou o carrinho olhando pro pedaço rasgado de papel. "Sucrilhos..." - murmurou pra si mesmo com um meio sorriso de vingança no rosto. - "Vou pegar o sem açúcar...".

Ao chegar no corredor de cereais, entretanto, logo avistou no seu extremo oposto a atiradora de papéis higiênicos de limão, que pareceu notar sua presença no mesmo instante. Se encarando como touro e toureiro, ou dois atiradores em um duelo de faroeste, seus olhos se apertaram em desafio e, sem perguntarem pra si mesmos o motivo de estarem agindo como dois malucos ou porque o vencedor seria o que colocasse mais coisas no carrinho, tanto Draco como Gina começaram a pegar tudo que viam pela frente e derramar dentro de seu carrinho e passar pra próxima prateleira e depois pro corredor seguinte.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Molly fechou os olhos ao ver os filhos bateram a porta do carro ao saírem de lá, dando graças a Deus que eles haviam chegado, pois já começava a se preocupar que tivessem se matado no meio das compras. Gina passou por ela com um simples 'Oi' e Draco parou pra dar um beijo na sua cabeça.

"Eu acho que você não vai ter que ir ao supermercado até o mês que vem..." – disse, parecendo aborrecido então entrou em casa sem dar tempo da mãe perguntar onde estavam as compras.

Entretanto, no instante em que Molly abria a boca pra fazer exatamente esta pergunta, uma vã com o logotipo do supermercado entrou na propriedade, e em poucos segundos, dois carregadores perguntavam onde poderiam colocar todos aqueles pacotes.

Assustada com a compra gigantesca, Molly se perguntou mais uma vez se obrigá-los a trabalhar juntos era mesmo a melhor solução, mas, não tendo pensado em nenhum outro jeito, a ruiva resolveu continuar com o plano.

Percebendo que os dois trabalhadores ainda esperavam sua resposta, Molly suspirou então sorriu com seu jeito caloroso característico. - "Por aqui, por favor..." – falou, fazendo sinal pra que eles a seguissem e, antes que chegassem à cozinha, ela murmurou pra si mesma algo que ela tinha certeza que era verdade. - "Ai... esses dois ainda vão me enlouquecer até o natal."

E foi isso que fizeram. Com brigas sem sentido durante as horas dos trabalhos inventados por Molly e nos momentos de folga que, estranhamente, eles também sempre passavam juntos, Draco e Gina não só conseguiram deixar a mãe quase doida, mas também a família inteira, que só conseguiu sobreviver sem mandá-los pro Alasca por que suas brigas freqüentemente tinham o efeito de fazer rir qualquer um que as assistisse.

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Round I:

Molly ria livremente das trapalhadas que Bill contava que fizera como futuro papai, quando Gina, descabelada, com os olhos semi abertos e muito bem vestida em um pijama de flanela branco e pantufas em formato de coelhos que diziam shut up (cala a boca), passou pela família, que estava reunida na sala mais perto da cozinha, sem perceber a presença de ninguém, inclusive de seu irmão mais velho, em quem estava pendurada na noite anterior quando ele havia acabado de chegar de viagem.

"O mau humor de domingo de manhã ainda continua intacto, né?" - uma voz cheia de humor, extremamente parecida com a de Charlie, entrou na mente sonolenta de Gina, mas a ruiva apenas dignou-se a responder com um resmungo parecidíssimo com os dizeres de suas pantufas e entrou na cozinha.

Todos riram um pouco parecendo lembrar de momentos engraçados desse mau humor então Fleur sentiu um pequeno chute chamando a atenção de Bill e do resto da família, que ali se divertiram por dois minutos até que a voz da, até então, caçula da família chamou a atenção de todos.

"Sucrilhos sem açúcar? SUCRILHOS SEM AÇUCAR, DRACO!? Eu não acredito que você fez isso! Você me paga!".

"Eu só estou me preocupando com a sua saúde do mesmo jeito que você se preocupa com o _papel higiênico _que eu devo usar! Você sempre reclama que come doce demais, agora você pode comer sucrilhos sem se preocupar." - ouviram Draco responder com a voz inocente demais pra não ser suspeita.

"E pra quê diabos eu vou comer sucrilhos que não é doce?" - se indignou Gina. Tsc, tsc... Todos sabiam que não se devia brincar com a comida da ruiva!

"Coloca açúcar então." - disse irritantemente calmo, demonstrando pra quem quisesse ver que ele estava adorando saber que havia irritado a irmã de criação.

"Você tem razão, maninho. Vou _despejar _açúcar sim..." - respondeu Gina com uma voz extremamente doce que fez toda a família se levantar e ir pra cozinha e, ao chegar lá, ver a ruiva jogando açúcar em cima da cabeça do comprador de sucrilhos sem açúcar.

"VIRGÍNIA WEASLEY!!" - gritou Molly, olhando a filha com as mãos na cintura.

Round IV:

"Se você obrigar o povo a ver romance mais uma vez todo mundo vai dormir e a Fleur vai começar a vomitar." - falou Draco tirando o DVD de Diário De Uma Paixão da mão de Gina antes mesmo de ver o título, mostrando o quanto a conhecia e sabia que tipo de filme ela colocaria pra família assistir depois do almoço.

"E você indica o que, oh epítome da originalidade? Ah, deixa eu adivinhar, comédia de novo? Se eu for obrigada a ver a imbecilidade de Ace Ventura mais uma vez quem vai vomitar sou eu!" - respondeu Gina, tentando inutilmente reaver seu DVD que, naquele instante, Draco estava levantando fora do seu alcance. - "Me dá meu DVD!" - resmungou a ruiva, completamente vermelha de raiva, e surda ao que ele lhe respondia ao mesmo tempo.

"Hum, diz isso a _epítome _da cultura e sabedoria que se engasga de rir vendo Procurando Nemo quand..." - falava o loiro quando foi interrompido pelo pulo que Gina deu em cima dele pra pegar o DVD, mas ele se recuperou rápido abaixando o objeto de modo que ela não conseguisse alcançá-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que se equilibrou e a segurou firmemente no colo para que não caíssem.

"Me dá essa _merda _de DVD, Draco!!!" - gritou Gina ainda tentando pegar o DVD sem, entretanto, lembrar-se de tentar sair do colo de Draco, agora que ele não segurava mais o DVD no alto.

E esta foi a cena que Fleur, Molly, Bill e Arthur presenciaram ao entrar na sala do Home Theater.

Round VII

O som da bola quicando sob seu controle rapidamente levou Gina ao passado não distante em que jogava com Draco brincando em entrelinhas sobre o que sentiam um pelo outro.

"_Hum, alguém tem que aprender a perder." – murmurou brincalhona encostando a testa na dele também sem sentir a menor vontade de sair dali._

_Ele a abraçou mais apertado. – "E alguém tem que aprender a seguir regras."_

"_Nah... regras foram feitas pra serem quebradas.."_

Quase sorrindo ao recordar que tinha trapaceado pra fazer a cesta que ele duvidara que faria, Gina estava absorta demais pra ouvir os berros de torcida dos irmãos ou perceber a expressão confusa de Bill ou o fato de que ninguém além de Draco estava tentando impedir que ela avançasse no campo. _Traidor..._ - com esse pensamento a ruiva se encheu de amargura e arremessou a bola, errando de longe a cesta.

Seus olhos cheios de acusação se encontraram mais uma vez com os de Draco, que a fitava com o rosto contorcido em culpa, como se soubesse o que ela tinha lembrado, mas esse confronto durou apenas alguns segundos até que a voz do Ron os chamou de volta à realidade.

"Gina... você lembra que é do time do Draco, né?" - falou o ruivo com a voz brincalhona, pelo fato de que Gina tinha tentado fazer uma cesta contra seu próprio time, fazendo Bill e Charlie rirem um pouco.

Ao ouvirem o comentário, tanto Draco quanto Gina baixaram a cabeça sob o olhar suspeito de dois ruivos idênticos, então Gina murmurou. - "Eu vou lá ficar um pouco com a Fleur." - e saiu correndo, deixando todos sem entender o que havia acontecido, com exceção de Draco que a olhou entrar na casa então voltou a baixar a cabeça, sem perceber que durante esse tempo todo estava sendo observado por Fred e George.

Round X

Sentada com as pernas cruzadas no chão semi empoeirado do sotão, Gina lutava contra a vontade de espirrar pela qüinquagésima vez. _Ai, meu Deus, daqui a pouco eu vou ficar fanha de novo por causa dessa alergia... Não sei por que a mamãe inventou de querer arrumar essas fotos. E o bom é que _ela_ que inventa as coisas e quem se ferra sou eu e o Draco! Se eu soubesse que ficar de recuperação como o Ron me livraria desse trabalho eu podia ter matado algumas provas... Humpf... Ai, aonde foi que eu coloquei a caixa de fotos engraçadas mesmo? - _pensou a ruiva olhando ao seu redor sem sucesso, quando certo barulho chamou sua atenção _de novo._ O barulho de caneta sendo batida no chão, de repente, se tornou o único e perverso culpado pela sua confusão, então a ruiva olhou pro loiro à sua frente, que batia a caneta no chão distraidamente enquanto revia a ordem das fotos que já havia scaneado no laptop.

"Você _precisa_ fazer esse barulho?" – ela perguntou, demonstrando sua irritação pelo tom de sua voz.

Sabendo que a ruiva mais uma vez começara a implicar até com o fato de que o coração dele tem que bater, Draco respirou fundo sem tirar o olhar da tela e tampouco parar de bater a caneta, então falou em um tom displicente. - "Se você parar de espirrar eu paro."

"Mas eu não tenho controle sobre isso!" - respondeu ela indignada batendo a mão no chão como uma criança birrenta.

Draco olhou pro lugar onde ela tinha batido então olhou pra ela, levantando a sobrancelha direita em questionamento sobre aquela atitude bizarra, então pareceu perder o interesse de saber escolhendo apenas murmurar. - "Se vira" - e continuar seu trabalho no laptop.. e bater a caneta no chão.

tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap...

Round XIV

"Draco, abre essa coca-cola pra mim? Nem eu nem o Colin conseguimos".

"Por que você não pede pro _Chris?_" - perguntou o loiro com deboche. - "Ele não é Deus na terra pra você e pra todo mundo?" – disse, relembrando dos elogios que a mãe havia feito ao francês quando ele visitara Gina pela primeira vez.

"É, boa idéia... Ele já deve estar chegando mesmo, brigada mesmo assim, maninho." - respondeu Gina disfarçando sua irritação com um tom indiferente na voz.

Ao ouvir que o francês, assistente do diabo na terra na opinião do loiro, estava chegando, Draco prontamente voltou a olhar pro vestido branco que Gina usava, como estava fazendo antes dela chamar sua atenção. Olhou a cintura levemente marcada... o jeito como a parte que deveria esconder seu busto mostrava discretamente a curva que apenas o sutiã dela protegia de olhos intrusos enquanto sua dona fazia sanduíches em cima do balcão... a bainha da saia feita com um material leve que sempre deixava quem olhava com impressão de que algo mais apareceria... E como ele queria que algo mais daquela lolita aparecesse...

A voz de Colin avisando que Chris havia ligado e chegaria dali a cinco minutos, foi o que alertou Draco de que estava praticamente babando na sua irmã de criação em um lugar onde qualquer um da família poderia ver, então, sem pensar nas conseqüências do que faria, Draco pegou a garrafa de coca-cola com um só pensamento passando pela sua cabeça: Aquele francês desgraçado não a veria naquele vestido de jeito nenhum.

Ele sacudiu a garrafa discretamente então chegou perto de Gina. - "Eu tava só brincando, é lógico que posso abrir a coca pra você." – disse, tentando parecer o mais prestativo possível, então virou a tampinha da garrafa mirando na direção de Gina, que foi imediatamente ensopada por uma chuva de coca-cola e espuma.

"DRACO!!" - berrou a ruiva, olhando com uma expressão de horror pra baixo entre seu vestido manchado e seus sanduíches arruinados. - "Eu não acredito! Você fez de propósito!!".

Sabendo que era inútil negar, ele virou e foi até a pia pra lavar a mão, que havia sido a única parte de si vítima da coca-cola, então falou em tom de deboche, com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, lembrando do café da manhã do dia anterior em que ela havia lhe jogado açúcar. - "Agora você também está bem docinha."

_fefysssssssssssssssssssssss_

A luz amarelada do fogo da lareira iluminava o cômodo amplo de maneira aconchegante e íntima, desenhando sua perdição de maneira tentadora ao deixar as sombras delinearem suas curvas femininas e sensuais. Ele a observava passar o pirulito vermelho nos lábios indecentemente rubros em um maneirismo infantil de contraste absoluto com a figura que ela fazia naquele vestido branco que exalava inocência mas apenas instigava pensamentos proibidos.

Deitada com a barriga no chão e balançando os pés no ar, a única mulher que ele nunca deveria tocar olhava as páginas de um álbum de fotos desgastado, quando o barulho da madeira no chão finalmente acusou a presença do intruso esperado. A menina dos cabelos vermelhos levantou o olhar na direção do barulho, então sua expressão se quebrou em um sorriso e seu observador imaginou que pôde ouvir o estalo causado quando ela tirou o doce de sua boca.

Ela se levantou, ficando ajoelhada com seu rosto ligeiramente escondido pela penumbra que a luz do fogo não conseguia alcançar, então mordeu a boca de uma maneira danada e ao mesmo tempo angelical. - "Você demorou".

"Eu quis ficar te olhando..." - respondeu o intruso finalmente sendo iluminado pela luz.

"Mas eu tô com frio.. e eu tava com med.." - falou olhando pro próprio colo, mas antes que terminasse ele levantou seu rosto e já lhe roubara a doçura que o pirulito trouxera aos seus lábios. Suas mãos firmes rapidamente enlaçaram sua cintura fina apenas pra trazê-la de encontro a si e depois subir até sua nuca enquanto sua boca pela primeira vez abandonava a da ruiva pra encontrar com a pele suave do seu pescoço.

A alça do vestido branco que o levara à loucura caíra pelo ombro delicado no momento em que ele mordeu seu pescoço de leve, a fazendo se pressionar contra ele e respirar sofregamente em um gemido de prazer. - "Draco...".

Draco acordou de súbito sentindo o próprio corpo extremamente quente, então levou a mão ao rosto, esfregando os olhos e depois passou a mão pelo cabelo, tirando-o do rosto. - "Essa mulher ainda vai me deixar doido se eu continuar morando aqui." - murmurou pra si mesmo tendo certeza de que não conseguiria dormir com o problema que aquele tipo de sonho lhe arranjava entre as pernas.

Respirando resignado, Draco se levantou da cama e quando deu o primeiro passo se deu conta da tenda ridícula que estava na calça do seu pijama. Que situação confortável seria encontrar a Fleur na escada com aquele aparato de equilíbrio só faltando ter uma buzina pra alardear sua presença... Pensar em todas as cenas idiotas que aquela situação lhe levaria, entretanto, não fez o problema ir embora então Draco olhou pra baixo, muito cansado pra ficar frustrado. - "Pode abaixar sua bola, garoto, que seu caso tá perdido... Do jeito que eu só faço merda você tem mais motivos pra ficar deprimido do que eu." - Como se seu 'amigo e companheiro' entendesse o que o loiro falava, ele pareceu se desanimar um pouco e, ao constatar esse fato, Draco caiu na risada em prol do ridículo da situação e isto definitivamente acabou com o problema, deixando-o livre pra beber água como planejara ao levantar.

Descendo as escadas se perguntando por que nunca tinha pensando em comprar um frigobar pro seu quarto, Draco chegou à cozinha semi-acordado quando, ao avistar Gina enrolada numa coberta com os ombros expostos, parecendo não vestir nada além daquilo e colocando uma cereja na boca com um pote cheio da pequena fruta à sua frente, teve certeza que caíra no sono no meio do caminho e estava sonhando. - "Ah, por favor Deus, se isso for sonho deixa ele ir até o fim dessa vez..." - murmurou ele ainda incapaz de decidir se mexer.

"Você vai ficar aí parado na porta mesmo??" - falou Gina comendo a última cereja e tampando o vidro, mau humorada por ter sido interrompida no seu momento com uma de suas frutas preferidas e também por ainda estar com raiva do banho de coca-cola.

Mais do que depressa Draco entrou na cozinha e parou atrás do balcão que mais cedo naquela noite havia batizado de refrigerante. Quem diria que agora seria seu refúgio para Gina não perceber o predicado que havia lhe deixado simplesmente por comer pequenas frutas vermelhas.

Ela o olhou como se achasse seu comportamento estranho então foi até a geladeira guardar o vidro de cerejas, deixando Draco perceber que estava já em estado delirante após aquele sonho, pois a ruiva estava muito bem vestida em uma camisola embaixo da coberta que a esquentava.

Lembrando que em hipótese nenhuma poderia sair dali, Draco pensou rápido. - "Você pode pegar um copo d'água pra mim?".

"Por que você mesmo não pega?".

"Por que você tá mais perto" - respondeu, recebendo apenas um levantar de sobrancelhas como resposta da ruiva. - "Tá, eu tô com frio e não quero ficar na frente da geladeira." - falou pensando que talvez fosse uma ótima idéia passar frio agora.

"Também, você vem sem blusa na cozinha no início do inverno... até o aquecimento do inferno não ia te deixar quente."

"Você que pensa..." - murmurou o loiro vendo nitidamente aquela coberta cair a qualquer instante.

Inocente dos pensamentos de seu irmão de criação, Gina lhe entregou a água então, sabendo que teria que esperar a água do seu chá ferver e não querendo esperar em um silêncio incômodo, começou a falar sobre um assunto que considerou neutro. - "Você devia ter assistido o filme com a gente. Era um romance, mas não daqueles hollywoodianos que te irritam. Era um filme francês e era narrativo...".

"Deixa eu adivinhar, o _Chris_ escolheu."

"Não, Draco, _eu_ escolhi." - falou sem paciência, então respirou olhando pro lado, como se decidisse que não valia a pena discutir com ele, sem saber que ele queimava de ciúmes todas as vezes que pensava no outro perto dela. - "Você tá insuportável ultimamente."

"Hum, só eu?" - respondeu com sarcasmo, se referindo claramente à ela, sem deixar transparecer sua mágoa com o que ela acabara de falar.

Ela olhou pra ele mais alguns instantes parecendo subitamente muito cansada, então simplesmente começou a andar pra porta, mas, antes que pudesse chegar lá, Draco se colocou na sua frente esquecendo-se do problema que estava escondendo atrás do balcão, tendo a sorte de ser camuflado pelas cobertas de Gina que a impediam de ver tão embaixo.

"Por que você simplesmente desiste?" – perguntou, se referindo ao fato de que parecia agora que nem mais brigar ela queria. Nem pra isso ele valia...

"Desisto de quê, Draco?" - perguntou olhando pra ele com a mesma expressão sem vida, mas, ao encontrar seu olhar acinzentado, viu algo que pareceu lhe dar essa vida de volta.

Percebendo a mudança na ruiva, Draco se aproximou lentamente, como se tivesse medo de assustá-la, até o ponto em que a coberta em volta de Gina se tornou um empecilho pra que pudessem se tocar como ambos desejavam, e simplesmente a olhou... Rezando pra que ela entendesse tudo que ele sentia e o quanto a amava e estava arrependido pela própria burrice. Precisando trazê-la para si, o loiro tocou nos seus braços cobertos e apenas um de seus dedos encostou na pele quente do ombro dela. - "De mim...".

Os olhos de Gina já começavam a se fechar, diante da intensidade do olhar de Draco, ao mesmo tempo em que ele aproximava seu rosto, quando o barulho estridente da chaleira anunciou que a água do chá estava finalmente fervendo.

Um flashback do olhar culpado de Draco, ao perceber que ela o havia visto beijando outra, se confundiu com os olhos que Gina via à sua frente naquele instante, então ela se afastou ficando pálida, sem acreditar que quase havia se deixado enganar de novo. - "Eu não desisti de você, Draco... você desistiu de mim primeiro..." - murmurou a ruiva antes de sair praticamente correndo dali, deixando a verdade de suas palavras corroerem Draco de dentro pra fora mais uma vez.

_fefysssssssssssssssssssss_

24 de dezembro, Véspera de Natal - Mansão Weasley

Sem perceber que estava sob os olhos observadores da mãe, Gina assistia com um sorriso melancólico, e ao mesmo tempo feliz, seu irmão Bill ajudar Fleur a se levantar do sofá com o barrigão que ostentava. Molly podia ver nitidamente a confusão nos olhos de sua caçula e, ao passo em que todos assumiram que a paz entre Draco e Gina se dera por causa do clima do dia de natal, a mãezona tinha certeza que algo importante acontecera na noite anterior.

Molly, ao contrário do resto da família, passara a manhã inteira e aquele início de tarde vendo os filhos se olharem com cautela e tentarem ficar em recintos distintos, ao invés de ficarem sempre juntos e brigando como haviam feito desde que o recesso se iniciara e, vendo o olhar de Gina naquele instante, ela pôde ter certeza de que a filha finalmente estava quebrando algumas das barreiras que colocara ao redor de si e começando a se deixar querer aquele tipo de amor. Infelizmente o medo da ruivinha também era óbvio para Molly, então ela soube que não tinha tempo a perder.

"Gina, você e o Draco já conseguiram arrumar as fotos como eu pedi?".

"Ah... erm... não, só falta um pouquinho, por que, mãe?" - respondeu a ruiva ainda num tom meio distraído, lembrando do olhar de Draco. _Será que o que eu vi era verdade? Mas e se eu tiver vendo só o que eu quero de novo? Me iludindo? Não, eu não posso..._

"Eu queria fazer uma sessão de fotos antes da ceia, agora que a família inteira está aqui... o Percy deve estar chegando daqui a algumas horas..." - continuou explicando, mas Gina já havia se levantado acenando em afirmativo para a mãe.

"Tá, eu vou chamar o Draco. Acho que dá pra terminar hoje sim. Pelo menos as fotos de natal dá pra terminar hoje..." - falou antes de sair dali pra procurar o irmão de criação.

Molly olhou a filha saindo lentamente então suspirou. - "Tomara que esses dois se entendam logo...".

_fefyssssssssssssssssssss_

Depois de procurar Draco em todos os lugares, Gina desistiu de chamá-lo e resolveu continuar com o trabalho sem ele. _Melhor terminar logo com isso antes que eu fique doida._ – pensou, subindo a escada que saía do teto de um dos corredores do andar superior, então, ao passar pelo buraco no teto que era a entrada do sótão, foi surpreendida ao achar justamente quem procurava separando mais um bolo de fotos para serem scaneadas.

"Oi... porque você não me chamou? Eu podia ter vindo mais cedo, não tava fazendo nada." - falou ela, andando pelo lugar para depois sentar onde estava trabalhando no dia anterior.

Draco apenas deu com os ombros como resposta. - "Eu não tinha mais nada pra fazer... achei que você tava ajudando a mamãe na cozinha agora que ela mandou todos os empregados passarem o natal com a família..".

"Hum..." – murmurou, olhando tentativamente pra onde ele estava sentado, sem saber como agir perto dele agora que não estavam nem mais implicando um com o outro. - "A mamãe perguntou se dava pra mostrar as fotos no hometheater pra família hoje... Porque vai estar todo mundo aqui e tudo mais...".

Ele olhou pra ela rapidamente então, parecendo lembrar das palavras dela na noite anterior e se envergonhar mais uma vez, voltou a olhar pro scaner e colocou uma foto lá. - "Dá pra acabar com todas as de natal...".

"É, foi isso que eu falei..." – falou, olhando pra ele no momento em que ele levantou o olhar mais uma vez se encontrando com o dela. Assim eles ficaram por um tempo que nenhum dos dois saberia determinar, até que a própria ruiva se forçou a voltar a olhar pras fotos, sentindo medo da intensidade dos seus sentimentos por Draco. Sentimentos que ela havia passado esse tempo todo tentando esquecer. - "E ia ficar chato olhar todas as fotos da família de uma só vez...".

"É..." - respondeu ele e essa foi a última palavra trocada pelos dois nos próximos quarenta minutos.

Ao ver uma caixa com a palavra 'natal' na tampa, Draco ficou até animado por não ter que passar pelo trabalho de separar somente as fotos natalinas pra scanear naquele momento, mas, ao abrir a caixa e ver a primeira foto, o loiro ficou completamente pálido. Tristeza, solidão, vergonha, amargura, arrependimento, desamparo.. confusão... toda a avalanche de sentimentos que ele tentava há dois meses suportar sozinho vieram à tona. Sem falar uma palavra sequer, Draco apenas se levantou e saiu pela janela do sótão segurando apenas uma foto na mão.

Surpresa e um pouco preocupada com as atitudes do outro, Gina foi onde ele estava antes e pegou a caixa que havia causado aquela reação. Ao ver várias fotos da família Malfoy, a ruiva entendeu instantaneamente o que causara aquele impacto em Draco, então começou a passar por algumas fotos, vendo uma em que o mini herdeiro estava com um chapéu de natal na cabeça, outra em que estava sendo abraçado pelos pais, sorrindo ao ver seu presente, outra sendo segurado no alto por Lúcius Malfoy sorrindo bobamente ao ver sua miniatura colocando a estrela no topo da árvore de natal. Ao ver uma foto em que Draco estava todo lambuzado segurando uma perna do peru pra Narcisa comer, Gina percebeu que já via tudo embaçado por lágrimas, até que soluçou em um choro cheio de carinho pelo outro.

Não pensando duas vezes sobre o que fazer, Gina se levantou e, depois de pegar um cobertor que estava lá em cima há séculos e provavelmente a mataria de alergia, saiu pela mesma janela que Draco havia usado então subiu até o telhado por uma escadinha pregada à parede.

A primeira coisa que viu foi Draco sentado no telhado, aonde eles gostavam de ficar olhando as estrelas de vez em quando, com os braços apoiados nos joelhos e com o olhar perdido na foto que segurava nas mãos. Ao chegar mais perto e enrolar o cobertor em volta do loiro, que parecia nem perceber o quanto estava frio, Gina pôde ver a foto que ele quase amassava entre os dedos de tão forte que a segurava: Um Draquinho de seus seis anos sorria pra câmera usando um chapéu de papai noel, enquanto seus pais o beijavam na bochecha, um de cada lado.

"Draco..." - murmurou sem saber o que poderia falar, mas Draco a salvou ao começar a falar mais pra si mesmo do que pra ela.

"Sozinho... sempre na multidão e sozinho...".

"Draco, de que você tá falando...?".

"Você não entende? Foi por medo... eu tinha medo de ficar sozinho... sem você... tinha medo de mudar e é por isso que eu tô sozinho agora. Eu não quero perder outra família... eu quero a minha mãe.. eu sei que eu tenho uma, mas ela é sua, e eu quero a _minha_... quero o _meu_ pai, a _minha_ casa...".

Sabendo que não havia nada que ela pudesse falar, pois ela nunca entenderia essa solidão que ele sentia, Gina apenas o abraçou, esquecendo de tudo que tinha acontecido nesses últimos meses.

"Eu sinto tanto a falta deles... eu sinto tanto a sua falta... se eu pudesse eu apagaria tudo e começaria de novo. Eu juro, Gina, que eu nunca mais faria algo errado... Nunca te magoaria." – falou, virando pra ela pedindo com os olhos pra que ela o perdoasse por ter sido idiota de tentar negar o que sentia e ter beijado outra garota, sem imaginar que Gina entendera que ele se referia a tudo que tinham vivido e que ele estava pedindo desesperadamente pra que ela voltasse a ser somente a sua irmã.

Mordendo os lábios a ponto de quase sentir o próprio sangue, Gina se forçou a não chorar e a não ter raiva ou ressentimento em relação a Draco, então o abraçou, decidindo que se era de uma irmã que ele precisava agora, era isso que ela seria, nem que isso a matasse aos poucos. - "Esquece, Draco... não importa, nada importa... Eu tô aqui com você" - murmurou com a voz ligeiramente trêmula.

Percebendo a voz embargada de lágrimas de Gina e suas mãos tremendo, Draco soube o quanto aquilo estava sendo difícil para ela e viu que estava sendo egoísta em pedir perdão naquele momento. Como ele poderia pensar que ela sentia algo além de pena em relação a ele quando na noite anterior já falara que tinha desistido dele?. - "Não... esquece o que eu falei... vai pra dentro, você deve estar com frio."

Mesmo tendo se decidido que seria o que ele precisava, ao ouvir o tom protetor dele não querendo que ela ficasse no frio, Gina mais uma vez se encheu de ressentimento em relação a ele. Por que ele não a amava do jeito que ela queria? Sentir raiva, entretanto, não mudaria o fato de que o amava e não queria deixá-lo sozinho sofrendo. - "Não, eu fico aqui com você."

"Eu não preciso da sua pena." - respondeu ele, sendo orgulhoso demais pra aceitar pena quando queria outra coisa.

Ao ouvir isso a ruiva ultrapassou todos os seus limites de equilíbrio, então, tomada por uma vontade de machucá-lo com sua fraqueza do mesmo jeito que ele a magoava falando aquilo, a ruiva se levantou decidida e falou, ácida - "Então fica aí... sozinho."

_fefyssssssssssssssssssssss_

Sentada nas escadas da entrada principal, Gina olhava pro chão com lágrimas nos olhos completamente alheia ao seu redor enquanto esperava Chris chegar como haviam combinado dez minutos atrás. _Eu não devia ter falado aquilo... ele tinha acabado de falar que tinha medo de ficar sozinho. Eu sou um monstro... Como que eu posso ter falado aquilo? - _pensava a ruiva ainda confusa com a avalanche de sentimentos contraditórios que a simples menção ao nome Draco podia trazer à tona. Como podia sentir tanto carinho e ressentimento por alguém? Tanta raiva e amor... Tudo que ela queria era fazê-lo sofrer como ela sofria por ele não amá-la e ao mesmo tempo rezava para que pudesse consolá-lo e protegê-lo de toda tristeza do mundo. _Eu não sou irmã dele!! Por que ele me quer como irmã? Ele prometeu nunca me machucar... - _pensou em um momento infantil, sentindo-se traída por algo que ela sabia que o irmão de criação não tinha controle.

Quando a lágrima que teimava em não cair finalmente desistiu, deslizando pelo seu rosto, um barulho de carro chamou sua atenção, então ela se levantou limpando o rosto e tentando rapidamente obrigar sua boca a mostrar um sorriso.

Em poucos segundos o carro foi estacionado e Chris saiu dali ostentando um pacote nas mãos e um sorriso no rosto. Ao reconhecer o sorriso não verdadeiro da amiga, entretanto, sua expressão rapidamente se tornou preocupada, e ele andou mais rápido ao encontro da amiga. - **"Deixa eu adivinhar... Outra briga?".**

Sem falar nada, Gina desistiu de tentar parecer alegre então abraçou o amigo escondendo o rosto. - **"Eu sou um monstro, Chris."**

**"Eu tenho certeza que você está exagerando." **- respondeu o francês, sem ter tanta certeza assim, já que o tom em que ela falara fazia realmente parecer que havia feito algo horrível. - **"O que aconteceu?".**

**"Não... não, deixa pra lá, você já disse que só estava passando por aqui rapidinho." **- murmurou a ruiva limpando novamente o rosto, então deu um sorriso desengonçado. - **"Vai ficar com os seus pais, depois a gente vai ter quase uma semana pra se lamuriar no ano novo." - **brincou se referindo à viagem que fariam pra um hotel fazenda perto da cidade junto com os amigos.

**"Tem certeza?".**

**"Humrum..." **- respondeu ela com um sorriso sincero ao lembrar mais uma vez que nessa confusão havia arranjado um ótimo amigo, então viu o presente que ele ainda segurava e arregalou os olhos. - "**Ai, Chris, esqueci seu presente lá em cima! Entra aqui rapidinho que eu vou pegar." **- falou já arrastando o amigo casa à dentro e, depois de tirar seu casaco mais grosso e pendurá-lo no closet, o deixou conversando com Molly na ante sala antes de sair correndo pela escadas.

Voltando em um segundo pra não deixar o amigo se torturando pra tentar falar com sua mãe, Gina pulou o último degrau então segurou seu presente a um centímetro do rosto de Chris. - **"E você vai _ter_ que usar!".**

Rindo um pouco, satisfeita com o presente que havia mandado bordar pro francês, Gina aceitou seu presente, dando um gritinho de felicidade ao ver o All Star rosa liiindo que havia ganho, pra depois cair na risada ao ver a cara de Chris ao ler o que estava escrito no suéter quentinho que Gina havia lhe dado.

"Se você me acha legal é porrquê non viu minha amiga Weasley?" - leu ele mostrando que havia entendido o que estava escrito.

**"Ei, não era pra você entender!! E é pra usar!!".**

**"Vou usar agora pra minha mãe ver as conseqüências de me deixar aqui tanto tempo."**

**"Que horror!" **- respondeu Gina fingindo indignação e assim ficaram os dois brincando com palavras por alguns minutos até que Chris lembrou que havia deixado seus pais esperando e anunciou que precisava ir embora.

_fefysssssssssssssssss_

Deitado no telhado, ainda segurando sua foto com os pais, Draco suspirou resignado ao lembrar das palavras de Gina enquanto fitava, sem muito interesse, uma nuvem acinzentada manchando o azul escuro que tingia o céu. Ela estava ali com ele, tentando confortá-lo mesmo depois de tudo que havia acontecido, e o que ele fez? A escorraçou por orgulho idiota... E somente quando o vento gélido conseguiu finalmente adormecer a pele do seu rosto é que Draco percebeu o conforto morno do cobertor que Gina havia trazido pra ele.

Porque ele agia como um idiota sempre que estava perto dela? Por que tanto tempo havia se passado sem ele ter coragem de falar com ela como Colin pedia todos os dias? Como ele conseguia amá-la tanto e brigar com ela o dia inteiro, todos os dias?

Sorriu levemente ao perceber que mesmo brigando como gato e rato eles não passavam um dia sequer separados... Ao pensar isso, Draco se deixou lembrar de cenas que não se permitia desde que, consumido por ciúmes, falara pra Gina que ela estava agindo como puta. Como se arrependia de suas palavras.. se arrependia de tantas coisas...

"Assim dos meus lábios, através dos seus, o pecado é afastado."

"O pecado então passou para os meus?"

"O pecado dos meus lábios? Ah troca docemente desejada. Devolve então meus pecados." 

Lembrando-se do primeiro beijo deles no baile, Draco se levantou deixando-se pela primeira vez ter esperanças de que Gina o perdoaria, então entrou pela janela e desceu as escadas à procura dela, decidido a acabar com toda a confusão que sua covardia havia causado. Não esperava, no entanto, encontrá-la mais uma vez abraçada ao assistente do diabo parisiense.

Revirando os olhos ao ouvir o casalzinho vinte murmurando palavras carinhosas em francês, Draco desceu as últimas escadas dividido entre fazer muito barulho pra atrapalhar o momento ou ser o mais silencioso possível e ver se eles fariam algo além do gesto até então amigável. Sua parte masoquista escolheu a segunda opção antes mesmo que o loiro pensasse racionalmente então ele ficou ali assistindo a cena se controlando pra não ir até lá e separá-los de uma vez.

Seu 'eu' confiante onde estava?? Sabe-se lá... ele, que a segundos atrás sentia-se certo de que tudo ficaria bem, agora só queria berrar pra que parassem com aquela sem-vergonhice na sala da casa dele.

"Correndo o risco de ficar repetitivo.." - começou o loiro sabendo que repetiria o que falara da última vez que os vira nesses gestos excessivamente carinhosos. - "Eu tô atrapalhando alguma coisa?".

Separando-se no momento em que ouviram a primeira palavra, Chris e Gina apenas se olharam e, assim que Chris percebeu que a amiga abrira a boca pra pedir desculpas pela atitude do outro, falou que já tinha demorado mais do que podia e que precisava ir embora. Assim sendo, depois de se desculpar profusamente pelo comportamento tosco do irmão de criação e de acenar pro amigo de longe ao vê-lo entrar no carro, Gina fechou a porta e virou na direção de Draco fumegando de raiva pelo modo como ele havia sido grosso com um convidado seu.

"Você tá maluco?? Eu fui educada até com a _Pansy _quando ela veio aqui em casa e você é grosso desse jeito com um amigo meu??".

Não menos irritado com ela pelo fato de ter sido ignorado enquanto o outro estava ali, Draco fingiu que não ouvira o que ela havia dito. - "Eu preciso falar com você."

"E eu preciso quebrar a sua cara, mas você não me vê fazendo isso, não é?".

"Então quebra. Não vai mudar o fato de que você vai ter que me ouvir".

Suspirando resignada e olhando pro lado, Gina sentiu-se mais uma vez cansada de tudo. - "Olha, eu não tô com paciência pra isso, tá? Desculpa pelo que eu falei, pelo que eu pensei, fiz e até respirei, mas eu não quero brigar na véspera de natal."

"Eu não perguntei o que você quer."

"Então vá a merda!"– respondeu irritada, ao mesmo tempo em que quase ria da coisa absurda que acabara de ouvir, então virou com toda a intenção de sair pela porta esquecendo que morreria de frio sem seu casaco. Antes que pudesse fazê-lo, entretanto, Draco a havia agarrado pelo braço.

"Que foi? Agora vai me bater? Tô mesmo precisando aprender a me comportar como uma menina direita, não acha, maninho?" – perguntou, ácida, esperando ver a expressão decidida do outro cair um pouco pra dar espaço à culpa pelo que havia dito. Não esperava, todavia, que ele ignorasse a insinuação com tanta facilidade.

"Humrum, tá bom, Gina, se você quiser _mesmo_ depois eu te ensino. Agora vem." – falou em um tom condescendente que sabia que irritaria a ruiva ainda mais e, sem esperar sua resposta, começou a puxá-la na direção das escadas.

Querendo dificultar as coisas, Gina ainda tentou não sair do lugar e arrancar a mão dele do seu braço, mas seus esforços foram, obviamente, em vão. - "Me larga! Pra onde você tá me levando?".

Escolhendo ignorá-la, Draco apenas continuou a puxá-la pelas escadas, dando graças a Deus pelo fato da família já ter se acostumado com suas brigas a ponto de não vir mais ver o que estava acontecendo todas as vezes que eles começavam a gritar um com o outro.

"Se você não me largar _agora_ eu vou chamar a mamãe."

"E se você chamar a mamãe eu vou falar na frente dela _tudo _que eu quero e acabar com essa merda toda." - falou respirando aceleradamente a olhando diretamente nos olhos como se quisesse mostrar que estava falando sério.

Surpresa, não só com a atitude de Draco, mas também com o fato de que ele havia mencionado implicitamente o assunto que eles pareciam ter um acordo tácito de não falar sobre, ela puxou o braço da mão dele então murmurou. - "Deixa que eu vou sozinha."

Ambos subiram as escadas do primeiro e do segundo andar e, quando deram por si, já estavam acobertados pela privacidade do sótão, perto da janela que haviam usado mais cedo pra ir ao telhado.

Poucos minutos se passaram em um silêncio incômodo antes que Draco perguntasse hesitantemente. -"Verdadeiro ou falso?".

"Pfff." - resmungou Gina com desdém, sem ver a expressão dele, que dizia claramente que ele também achava a pergunta idiota naquele momento. - "Que lindo, você me trouxe aqui pra um jogo idiota." – falou com a voz falsamente doce mostrando o quanto ela estava ressentida de toda a cumplicidade que eles tinham por serem irmãos. – "O que vai ser depois?? Brincar de Peter Pan?" – falou em um entusiasmo falso e debochado, e então ficou séria novamente e simplesmente começou a andar pra ir embora.

"Dá pra responder a porcaria da pergunta?!" – perguntou mais alto do que o normal, irritado com a própria estupidez e frustrado por não saber como falar o que queria.

"Não. Eu não quero saber desses jogos idiotas. Eu já _falei _que não to com paciência pra isso, mas parece que tá difícil de entender! Se quer dizer alguma coisa, fala logo!" – respondeu grossa, pensando que esta era uma nova tentativa de reaproximá-los como irmãos.

"Por que você parece querer dificultar as coisas?" – perguntou, cansado de tentar alcançar alguém que parecia estar tão distante.

"Ué, maninho, porque eu posso." - Respondeu com o mesmo cinismo calmo, como se fosse algo óbvio, conseguindo voltar a irritá-lo. – "Agora você vai começar a falar ou eu já posso descer pra ficar na companhia de quem eu de fato escolher?".

"Não, Gina, você vai ficar aí e conversar exatamente do jeito que eu _sei_ que você quer, então pára com essa merda de ficar me chamando de maninho e falando que vai sair porque não me convence."

"Ah, você acha ruim? O que você prefere então?" - perguntou em um tom sarcástico, ignorando o resto do que ele tinha dito por saber que era verdade, então deu uma sugestão no mesmo tom. - "Irmãozão?".

"Pára com isso, Gina! Nós dois sabemos que você não sente carinho de irmã por mim."

"Hum, e desde quando o que eu sinto tem alguma importância?".

"Eu sempre me importei com o que você sente."

Revirando os olhos ao ouvir aquilo, a ruiva murmurou com uma expressão amarga. - "Você tem um jeito bem peculiar de demonstrar então."

"Dá pra calar a boca e me ouvir?" – falou mais alto, cansado de ouvir comentários ácidos pra tudo que falava então, quando recebeu apenas um levantar de sobrancelhas de Gina como resposta, se forçou a se acalmar. – "Olha... Desculpa, eu não queria gritar, mas se você vier com comentários sarcásticos pra tudo que eu falar a gente não vai chegar a lugar nenhum e...".

"Fala logo então!!" – o interrompeu, jogando as mãos pra cima numa demonstração de que sua paciência já estava realmente no fim. - "E sem esses jogos idiotas de verdadeiro ou falso que não levam a lugar nenhum."

"Me perdoa..." - foi a única resposta que Draco conseguiu dar diante da raiva que via á sua frente.

"Hã?" - exclamou sem conseguir formular uma resposta pra pergunta.

"Me perdoa...".

"Você vai ter que ser um pouco mais específico que isso." - respondeu, cega pelo ressentimento.

"Eu... me perdoa por..." – tentou falar, mas então parou angustiado, lembrando que havia feito um mundo de besteiras e não tinha idéia de como começar a falar. – "Merda... eu sou tão idiota que nem sei por onde começar."

"Julgando pelo fato de que você admitiu que é idiota, digamos que você começou bem. Pena que eu não me importo mais com o que você fala, né, maninho?".

"Pára com esse teatrinho besta, Gina!" – exclamou perdendo mais uma vez a paciência com a atitude dela. – "Eu te conheço muito bem pra cair nessa. E pára de me chamar de _maninho, irmãozão_ ou qualquer coisa desse tipo, porque nós dois sabemos que irmãos não tomam banho juntos ou se beijam... ou dormem juntos.. não como a gente fez. E já que você quer que eu vá direto ao assunto, é exatamente disso que eu quero falar."

Sentindo um frio no estômago ao ouvi-lo falar desses momentos, Gina sentiu ainda mais raiva ao perceber que seu rosto ficara quente em rubor, então, amaldiçoando a própria fraqueza, a ruiva ficou com a expressão completamente fria. - "Eu acho que deixei bastante claro que não queria conversar sobre isso dois meses atrás. Não importa depois do que você fez."

"Se não importasse não ficaria perto de mim o dia inteiro mesmo que seja pra brigar."

"Ô, mas tem alguém aqui que se acha, hein? É isso mesmo, Draco o meu mundo gira em torno do seu umbigo aristocrático. Absolutamente tudo que eu faço é pra ficar perto de você."

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer e você sabe! Mas se quiser ficar enrolando aqui até amanhã dificultando a conversa, tudo bem! Eu não tenho nada pra fazer e só vou te deixar sair quando a gente resolver o nosso problema."

"E qual é esse problema tão grande que você tem, hein, Draco? Me diz! O que é de tão trágico que está te incomodando e te obrigou a vir me encher o saco?" – exclamou esperando ouvir alguma resposta e quando encontrou somente o silêncio do outro ela continuou. – "Ah, é, esqueci que você é idiota demais pra saber o que falar."

Julgando que em algum momento Gina falaria o que estava realmente sentindo se ele a deixasse falar tudo que queria, Draco ficou simplesmente calado, começando a ter dúvidas se ela realmente poderia perdoá-lo depois de tanto tempo.

"...eu vou tentar adivinhar então. Você ta com má sorte agora que não tem mais uma besta pra ficar olhando você se agarrando com alguém? Ah não!! Já sei! Você conheceu alguém linda e especial e quer contar pra maninha quatro olhos? É isso, não é? Hein?? Responde!!".

Não pouco confuso com o que a irmã de criação estava dizendo, Draco mudou de idéia sobre seu plano inicial, resolvendo interrompê-la. – "De que você tá falando, Gina? O que isso tem a ver com o que aconteceu entre a gente?"

"Ah, lógico, a gente ta aqui pra resolver só o problema do Draquinho, né? Porque obviamente ele não tem nem idéia do que as ações dele podem causar nas pessoas em volta."

"Ouve o que você tá falando, Gina! Eu sei que eu fiz muita merda, mas você me conhece muito bem pra saber que eu me importo muito com as conseqüências dos meus atos." – falou a fitando com um olhar incrédulo, sabendo que não tinha pedido desculpas por tudo que tinha feito por estar convencido de que não merecia ser perdoado. Talvez se se importasse menos com essas conseqüências ele não estivesse nessa situação

"As pessoas que a gente pensa que conhece são as que mais nos surpreendem. Acredite..." – começou em um tom amargo que se expressou claramente na sua face. – "...eu sei."

Recebendo a indireta como um tapa na cara que ele sabia que merecia, Draco respondeu. – "Eu sei que eu mereço toda essa raiva, mas...".

"Mas o que, Draco? Desistiu de me ouvir?".

"Não, Gina..." – começou a responder, respirando fundo, sem saber quanto mais agüentaria sem perder a calma e começar a briga que ela parecia querer tanto provocar. – "Eu quero ouvir tudo o que você tem pra falar, mas eu acho que a gente devia discutir primeiro sobre o dia do acidente."

"Sabendo tudo que você sabe hoje você quer me convencer de que não entende porque eu tava falando aquelas coisas primeiro?".

"..."

"Não importa, só me responde." – falou antes que ele pudesse responder. – "Foi bom me fazer de besta?".

"Gina...".

"Hein, me diz, eu quero saber. Foi bom me fazer de idiota? Me fazer sentir especial pra você e depois me chamar de maninha? Ah não, deixa eu adivinhar, bom mesmo era vir me contar que estava apaixonado por alguém, não é?" – falou, sem perceber que seus olhos haviam se enchido de lágrimas. – "Se você encostar em mim eu juro que saio daqui e nunca mais olho pra sua cara" – murmurou com ódio, olhando pra mão de Draco, quando percebeu que ele quase havia tocado seu braço no que parecia uma tentativa de consolo. Lembrando das mãos dele na cintura daquela desconhecida, a ruiva limpou agressivamente a lágrima que escorreu dos seus olhos, então continuou sorrindo amargamente. - "Responde, Draco, você gostava de me contar o quanto ela é inteligente e especial. O quanto ela é linda... Você ia me contar sobre a menina do shopping naquele dia?".

"Gina, aquilo foi um erro, eu..." – começou angustiado, percebendo quanta dor havia feito Gina passar.

"Cala a boca!" – gritou ela, virando para o lado, não querendo que ele notasse mais lágrimas deslizando pelo seu rosto. Respirou algumas vezes se acalmando então murmurou. – "Sempre as coisas foram pra você... sempre você falava, você saía, você tinha vida e eu ficava pra trás. Agora você vai ficar calado e ouvir tudo que eu tenho pra dizer." – disse, sem saber que o impedindo de falar ela apenas estava prolongando seu sofrimento, pois não lhe dava a oportunidade de faze-la entender seus motivos e o quanto a amava.

"Eu juro que vou ouvir tudo, mas, por favor, me dá a chance de explicar."

"Isso não vai mudar nada. Nada pode apagar o que você fez..." – murmurou ela. – "Eu só estou aqui porque quero que você saiba exatamente o que perdeu."

Ao ouvir isso, Draco sentiu seu estômago ficar gelado, aterrorizado pela possibilidade de realmente tê-la perdido então, agindo como nada menos que um Malfoy, sua expressão tornou-se fria e toda sua raiva transformou seu tom de voz em algo desdenhoso. – "Se você deixou de gostar de mim em tão pouco tempo pra ficar com aquele francês então talvez eu não tenha perdido tanto."

"Eu já falei que ele é meu amigo."

"Ahã, eu não fico me agarrando toda hora com as minhas amigas."

"Não, você faz isso com qualquer uma no shopping. Ou na quadra de basquete, ou em casa... mas eu acho que você gosta mesmo é de fazer isso na minha frente." – respondeu com uma voz cínica de contentamento.

"Eu sei que eu errei naquele dia, mas não tem nada a ver você vir agora me acusar de outras coisas. Como eu ia imaginar que estava te magoando se eu nem sabia que você gostava de mim esse tempo todo?" – perguntou suplicando pra que ela entendesse. – "Eu te via como a minha irmã e pensava que o sentimento era recíproco! Nunca passou pela minha cabeça que me ver com outra garota fosse te machucar, Gina, tenta se colocar no meu lugar! Como eu ia saber??"

"Errou aquele dia?" – repetiu com ar de deboche sem dar ouvidos ao resto do que ele falava. – "Esse é um jeito agradável de colocar a situação.. Olha, quer saber de uma coisa? Eu nem quero mais falar nada. Ficar olhando pra essa sua cara de culpa já ta me deixando puta". – falou sentindo ainda mais raiva por ele chamar a traição dele de um simples erro, então sorriu pela sua escolha de palavras ao ver a expressão do loiro cair ainda mais. – "Acho que você tinha razão afinal em me chamar de puta, não é?".

"Você sabe que eu nunca falei isso!".

"Ah é! Lógico.. você falou que eu estava _agindo_ como uma puta e não que eu era uma. A diferença realmente é enorme."

"Você tava se agarrando com aquele idiota de novo! Você _sempre _ta se agarrando com ele!".

"EU JÁ DISSE PRA DEIXAR O CHRIS FORA DISSO!!".

"Ah, eu não posso nem falar no SANTO CHRIS que você já vem com quatro pedras na mão! É ASSIM QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU ACREDITE QUE VOCÊ NÃO TEM NADA COM ELE?".

"Eu to POUCO ME LIXANDO pro que _você_ acredita ou não!".

"Então o que você ta fazendo aqui?" – perguntou ainda com o tom de voz alto, mas se obrigando a não gritar novamente, mesmo sabendo que ninguém na casa poderia ouvir a conversa uma vez que o sótão fora revestido de material anti-som quando Ron inventara de aprender a tocar bateria.

"Se você não lembra, você me obrigou a vir."

"Pode ir então, não tem porque a gente falar sobre o que aconteceu se você já não se importa." – falou com amargura, xingando a si mesmo por ter deixado tanto tempo passar. Havia perdido a mulher que amava por covardia. – "Desculpa por tudo, eu prometo não te incomodar mais com isso." – murmurou então virou, querendo sair dali antes que pudesse fazer algo ridículo como chorar na frente dela, quando a risada dela chamou sua atenção.

"Inacreditável." – falou ela, rindo de maneira cruel. – "Eu to pasma! Só você mesmo pra acabar essa discussão como se estivesse fazendo um sacrifício por mim."

"Não é o que eu to fazendo, eu só quero deixar você em paz depois de tudo que eu fiz."

"Ai, ai, perfeito Draco ataca novamente."

"Eu não te entendo. Realmente não te entendo. Você está o tempo todo dificultando a conversa e se recusando a me ouvir, mas quando eu tento te deixar em paz você acha outra coisa pra me acusar?".

"È, Draco, tudo gira em razão do seu ser. É claro que a Gina má fica _inventando_ coisas pra te acusar, porque você é incapaz de fazer algo errado, não é? E se faz, é porque não sabia que aquilo estava magoando alguém." – falou em deboche parafraseando o que ele dissera sobre as coisas que fez antes de saber que ela gostava dele, sem dar ouvidos ao seu lado racional que, em parte, concordava com os argumentos dele.

"Se você tivesse sido mais sincera comigo e dissesse o que sentia desde o início talvez nada disso tivesse acontecido."

"Ah, a culpa agora é minha? Você quer me convencer de que o grande Draco Malfoy não iria rir na minha cara se eu dissesse que estava apaixonada por ele com meus olhinhos brilhando do fundo das minhas lentes fundo de garrafa?".

"Não é possível que você me acha tão superficial!".

"Lógico que não! Eu sei que você se interessou foi pelo senso de solidariedade da Pansy e a beleza interior da Mandy. E o que diabo é isso, hein? Você tinha que namorar só garotas com o nome idiota? Mandy, Pansy, Sandy...".

"Ah, você pode muito falar de mim se gostava do _Harry_!".

"Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Eu tinha ONZE ANOS quando mandei aquele bilhete idiota! Você quer mesmo falar nisso? Porque se quiser eu também posso enumerar todas as barangas especias que você conheceu!".

"Foi VOCÊ que começou com esse assunto! E quem é você pra falar do meu gosto quando está saindo com o _Christopheeeur_?" – falou imitando um sotaque francês ridículo.

"Pelo menos ele tem um cérebro!".

"AHÁ!! Então você confessa que ta saindo com ele!!".

"A sua capacidade de chegar a conclusões idiotas me surpreende. Olha, você vai falar pra quê me trouxe aqui ou a gente vai ficar falando besteira até o natal?".

"Eu já falei". – respondeu com cara de tédio, mal humorado pela confissão de Gina. – "Queria que você me perdoasse pra gente poder voltar a se falar sem você tentar arrancar a minha cabeça fora."

"Eu tenho cara de padre por um acaso?".

"Se fosse o _Chris_, aposto que você perdoaria."

"Olha, deixa eu ser bem clara pra ver se você entende. Eu e o Chris somos AMIGOS. A possibilidade de acontecer algo entre a gente é tão grande quanto a chance de você querer agarrar o seu técnico, entendeu agora?".

"Agora só o que me faltava era você me acusar de ser gay!!".

"De você eu não duvido mais nada! Quem fica jogando água no corpo em público só pra chamar atenção quando só tem homem jogando!?". – respondeu, tendo uma noção remota de que mais uma vez uma discussão deles estava se tornando maluca e sem sentido.

"Eu sinto calor! E você sempre está lá!" – falou deixando a entender, sem perceber, que sempre tentava chamar a sua atenção mesmo antes de tudo entre eles acontecer. – "O que é estranho mesmo é uma pessoa ficar brincando de kama sutra com cerejas!".

"Você tá é doido! Eu nem sei de quê você ta falando!".

"Ah, não? Não lembra não, como você come cerejas?? Você faz de propósito pra me deixar doido!".

"O QUE TEM A VER O JEITO QUE EU COMO COM A NOSSA CONVERSA??".

"SEI LÁ!" – gritou, respirando aceleradamente percebendo o rumo ridículo que aquela conversa havia tomado. - "Olha... eu entendo se você não puder me perdoar. Mas dá pra pelo menos me explicar por que?" – pediu, não esperando que ela de fato tentasse explicar, mas foi surpreendido.

"Porque você brincou comigo. Antes doía menos porque eu sabia que você não tinha idéia do que eu sentia... mas agora eu simplesmente não vou voltar a viver aquilo."

"Mas Gina, eu não sabia."

"É, mas agora você sabe e mesmo assim só pensa em ter seu mascote de volta!"

"Meu mascote? Porque você tem sempre que falar as coisas em código!? Eu nunca entendo de quê você tá falando!".

"Eu to falando de mim, seu idiota! Da sua maninha quatro olhos que ficava ansiosamente te esperando em casa todos os dias. Da besta que te ouvia falar das meninas que você estava saindo pra depois passar a noite inteira chorando depois que você saía de casa".

"Você me dizia que estava com alergia..." – respondeu ele lentamente ao mesmo tempo em que se lembrava de várias ocasiões em que perguntara por que ela estava de olhos inchados de manhã.

"Humpf... alergia o ano inteiro? Se você quisesse mesmo saber a resposta saberia que eu estava mentindo. Mas você estava ocupado demais se agarrando com uma delas em público pra se preocupar com seu bichinho de estimação em casa, não é?".

"Como você pode dizer isso? Eu sempre te amei!".

"POIS VOCÊ PODE ESQUECER ESSE AMOR PORQUE EU TE ODEIO!". – gritou, sabendo que ele sempre a amara como irmã e sinceramente querendo que ele enfiasse esse amor de irmão no..

"Você não ta falando sério."

"Eu nunca falei tão sério na minha vida."

"Você não pode ter esquecido de tudo por causa de um erro idiota, Gina! Você teve anos pra se acostumar com a idéia de que gostava de alguém que todos consideravam seu irmão, como você acha que eu me senti quando percebi o que estava sentindo por você?" – disse desesperado, na esperança de fazê-la entender porque ele havia tentado fugir.

"Eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo essas coisas..." – falou, levando as mãos ao rosto querendo esconder as lágrimas e também seu sofrimento.

"Não, Gina, agora você vai me escutar! O que você acha que eu senti quando percebi que queria bater num dos meus melhores amigos quando ele simplesmente olhava pra minha irmã? Eu não tinha NINGUÉM PRA CONVERSAR TODAS AS VEZES QUE EU ACORDAVA DE UM SONHO COM A MINHA _IRMÃ_!" – gritou, olhando pra Gina com o rosto escondido entre as mãos, então se acalmou ao ouvir seu choro. – "Tudo que eu tinha era vontade de ter você pra mim, mas o máximo que eu podia fazer era me obrigar a parar de olhar pra você e te ver com outros caras. O que você acha que eu sentia quando o papai sorria pra mim me chamando de filhão quando eu tinha que me concentrar pra não olhar pra saia da minha suposta irmã?

"..."

"Aquela semana em que os nossos pais viajaram foi a melhor e a pior semana da minha vida. Eu tinha você de um jeito tão proibido e me iludia de que eu poderia viver naquele limite. Cada dia que passava eu tinha mais certeza de que eu amava a única mulher que era proibida pra mim, mas nem a certeza de que eu perderia a minha família mais uma vez conseguiu me fazer me afastar."

Ouvindo a última parte e sabendo que era mentira, porque ele tinha feito exatamente o oposto, todas as barreiras que Draco havia conseguido ultrapassar foram repostas, e Gina mais uma vez não se permitiu acreditar que ele poderia gostar dela. – "Cala a boca! Cala a boca agora, eu não vou mais deixar você me manipular!" – falou se virando pra sair, mas ele a pegou pelo braço mais uma vez.

"Eu não vou deixar você ir embora sem me escutar! Eu AMO você, ta me escutando!? EU AMO VOCÊ COMO MULHER E EU SEI QUE VOCÊ ME AMA TAMBÉM! E não vou deixar você estragar tudo por um erro idiota feito em um momento de desespero. Por favor, Gina."

"_VOCÊ_ JÁ ESTRAGOU TUDO!! Eu to tão machucada que agora só sei te odiar. Tá entendendo?? EU TE O-DE-IO!" – berrou, olhando nos olhos dele sentindo quase contentamento ao ver o sofrimento dele com suas palavras, enquanto tentava mais uma vez se afastar dele.

Quase desesperado pelo pensamento de que talvez fosse tarde demais, Draco não a largou precisando ter pelo menos esse contato com ela enquanto perdia as esperanças. – "Pára com isso, Gina, por favor, me deixa explicar, você vai entender que eu tava confuso.. eu tava tentando te proteger pra você poder ter uma vida normal...".

"Não, ME LARGA!! Eu não acredito que você tem coragem de falar que queria me proteger!! COMO VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU ME SENTI QUANDO VOCÊ ME TRANCOU DO LADO DE FORA DO QUARTO DEPOIS DE TER ME BEIJADO?? COMO VOCÊ QUER QUE EU TE PERDOE DEPOIS DE TE VER BEIJANDO OUTRA UM DIA DEPOIS DE TUDO QUE A GENTE VIVEU? VOCÊ É FALSO!! Eu não acredito mais em nada! ME LARGA!!".

"FOI UM ERRO! PELO AMOR DE DEUS, EU NÃO SOU PERFEITO!!!".

"PÁRA DE FALAR QUE FOI UM ERRO, FOI MUITO MAIS DO QUE ISSO, VOCÊ QUASE ME MATOU NAQUELE DIA!".

"E não tem um segundo que se passe sem que eu me arrependa. Por favor, me dá mais uma chance. Eu sei que posso te fazer feliz." – pediu procurando os olhos dela na esperança de que ela entendesse.

"Não, pára! Pára, Draco, por que você ta fazendo isso comigo? Eu juro que volto a ser como era antes se você me deixar ir embora, por favor, me solta." – ela pediu em vão, chorando compulsivamente já quase sem forçar pra gritar. – Me soltaaa, ME SOLTA!! ME LARGA EU NÃO QUERO MAIS FICAR AQUI!!". – gritou na cara dele e, ao ver que ele não iria deixá-la ir, ela fez o que sentia vontade desde o momento em que seus olhos se encontraram naquele dia no shopping.

O som do tapa ecoou pelo sótão e o fato dele aceitar quieto, como se soubesse que merecia aquilo, fez com que o último fio de auto controle de Gina se perdesse. "Por que você fez isso comigo, Draco?? POR QUÊ??" – gritava, chorando e batendo no peito dele enquanto ele aceitava o abuso e tentava abraçá-la.

Draco murmurava sem parar pedidos de desculpas enquanto a embalava em um abraço tão apertado quanto os tapas de Gina permitiam.

"ME DEIXA EM PAZ!! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS, DRACO, POR QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO ISSO COMIGO?".

Sabendo que não conseguiria mais fazê-la sofrer assim, Draco fechou os olhos sentindo lágrimas escorrerem dos seus olhos pela primeira vez naquela conversa ao pensar no que iria fazer. Então, segurando seus braços a impedindo de continuar batendo nele, o loiro a obrigou a olhar pra ele mais uma vez e, vendo os olhos vermelhos dela ele falou. – "Diz pra mim que me odeia. Diz agora que me odeia e que nunca vai me perdoar olhando nos meus olhos e eu juro que saio de casa depois do natal e paro de te fazer sofrer."

Ela começou a se mexer, tentando se livrar dele, mas mais uma vez seus esforços foram em vão. – "Como você pode me pedir isso?".

"Você já falou antes, Gina, eu só preciso ouvir de novo porque senão nunca vou ter coragem de te soltar. Eu não agüento mais ver você sofrer por minha culpa. Fala.. 'Draco, eu te odeio', olhando nos meus olhos e eu prometo de deixar em paz."

"Draco.. eu te od.." – falou olhando pra ele. – "Pára.. eu não quero."

"Não quer o que?".

"Falar isso." – respondeu em um tom quase inaudível.

"Por quê?" – perguntou com ansiedade se deixando ter esperanças novamente. – "Me fala, Gina, por quê?".

"É mentira..." – disse chorando ainda mais, sem conseguir sair de perto dele.

"O que é mentira? Por favor, me fala!" – suplicou com os olhos, largando em um ato inconsciente, um dos braços que o atacava há poucos segundos, para trazê-lo ao rosto de sua irmã de criação.

Vendo a esperança nos olhos dele, Gina desistiu de tentar negar o que sentia. - "É mentira... Eu te am...".

Sem conseguir esperar nem mesmo pra ouvir a confissão que tanto precisava escutar, Draco a beijou intensamente, mas, ao contrário do que esperava, não foi correspondido. Com os olhos fechados com força, sentindo o corpo dela contra o seu, no abraço até então indesejado, ele a obrigou a aceitá-lo enquanto ela ainda chorava sem saber muito bem o que pensar. Dando-lhe pequenos beijos que às vezes se estendiam em apenas um deslizar de lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que tocava sua boca com o dedo, Draco a apertou mais contra si, abrindo os olhos pra que ela pudesse ver que tudo que ele estava sentindo e fazendo era sincero. – "Eu amo você, por favor, acredita em mim." – murmurou bem baixinho então voltou a beijá-la.

Deixando-se finalmente acreditar que isto estava realmente acontecendo, Gina sentiu suas pernas enfraquecerem no exato momento em que começou a corresponder o beijo, mas nunca chegou a cair, já que Draco a segurava fortemente pela cintura, sentindo medo de que se não o fizesse ela poderia fugir.

Rapidamente, o beijo esperado por ambos se tornou desesperado, quase violento pra quem visse de fora, e a atração entre eles que desafiava o desejo se tornou quase incontrolável no momento em que Draco pôde sentir o gosto amargo de suas lágrimas nos lábios de sua irmã de criação, mostrando mais uma vez o quão contraditoriamente doce o proibido poderia ser.

Gina choramingou no beijo, tremendo pela intensidade com que Draco a beijava, então apertou entre os dedos a frente da blusa dele a ponto de sentir dor, mas precisava sentir que ele estava o mais perto possível. Sua mágoa e ressentimento então nunca pareceram tão reais como nesse instante e, querendo machucá-lo como ele havia feito com ela todos esses anos, Gina começou a beijá-lo com agressividade real, ao mesmo tempo em que voltou a bater nele como se pudesse puni-lo por ser tão cego em relação a ela.

Imaginando o que poderia estar passando na cabeça dela, Draco sabia que merecia ser rejeitado e que deveria se afastar, mas agora que finalmente a tinha nos braços, não a deixaria ir embora novamente. Com esse único pensamento, ele em nenhum momento parou de beijá-la, mas apenas começou a andar pra frente, levando-a consigo, até encostá-la contra a parede e, sabendo que ela não poderia mais fugir, soltou sua cintura e sua face para segurar seus braços a impedindo de continuar batendo nele. – "Shhh, eu já sei de tudo agora..." – murmurou contra sua boca. – "Nós estamos juntos agora." – murmurou novamente a beijando em seguida, segurando seus braços contra a parede mesmo percebendo que ela não voltaria a tentar bater nele.

Respirando ainda mais aceleradamente, Gina respondeu o beijo com fervor sentindo o corpo dele pressioná-la contra a parede, mas uma pequena voz na sua cabeça a lembrava que ele já havia a beijado antes e a magoado depois tentando negar tudo. Sabendo que não sobreviveria se ele fizesse isso de novo ela virou a cabeça um pouco, interrompendo o beijo - "Você... você não é meu irmão.." - disse com a voz baixinha e incerta, como se implorasse pra não ser magoada de novo, sem conseguir voltar a olhar pra ele ou explicar o que realmente precisava saber.

Adivinhando seus medos, ele deslizou a mão pelo pulso dela, deixando suas mãos se entrelaçarem então encostou o rosto no dela com os olhos fechados e resumiu tudo que ela precisava escutar. – "Eu sei".

Continua??

**N/a: **- se esconde atrás do sofá –Gente, desculpa. Em minha defesa, a Kelly é minha testemunha de que eu escrevi e reescrevi várias vezes _cada frase_ dessa briga e desse beijo. Esse capítulo inteiro foi um martírio pra sair, mas essa última cena realmente bateu todos os recordes. Eu pensava: "aff, depois de tanta enrolação entre eles a briga tem que ficar muito boa, senão o povo me mata" Aí eu escrevia e ficava mó furreca.. Sei lá.. muito inverossímil, muito sem graça, às vezes muito exagerado, ás vezes as reações eram ilógicas.. Às vezes a briga acabava rapidinho.. Ou seja... saibam que enquanto vocês estavam esperando pelo cap eu também estava sofrendo escrevendo zilhões de vezes até achar que ficou bom. Acho que eu escrevi umas 130 páginas nesse cap de tanto reescrever coisas. Enfim.. está aí. Por favor deixem suas críticas à briga e ao beijo, ta? Eu ainda não achei que ficou bom não, mas eu sinceramente desisti de fazer ficar melhor esse ano. Agradecimentos especiais às doidas que tentaram me ajudar a escrever essa cena dos infernos: Kelly chuchu, Sopa, Débora, Juliana, Quel e à Borboleta pela idéia do Draco no telhado.

Gente, feliz Natal e um ano novo perfeito e cheio de confusões amorosas pra vocês (e pra mim, né..). Amo vocês, mutchatchas!

Fefs

Ps: Levanta a mão quem ta roxa de inveja da Gina!! \o/ Ô Meu Deus, eu to besta até agora com esse beijo.. afff.. Na minha imaginação ele ta bem melhor que esse daí, mas alas.. é a vida. Viva ao chocolate e a frustração amorosa!! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!


	12. Parle á ma main

**Disclaimer: **Todos sabem que nenhum dos personagens me pertence, não é? Okay then...

(**n/a: **Genteeemm..long time no see, hã? Eu sei que o meu desaparecimento por mais de um ano é inescusável... Só posso dizer que realmente não tive tempo e quando tive tentei escrever e ficava forçado e sem graça. Acho que seria mais desrespeito com vocês se eu publicasse qualquer coisa só pra publicar. Tomara que vocês gostem. Ahh!! Aqui vai uma trilha sonora pra esse capítulo (Eu não prestei atenção nas letras, só na melodia, viu? Algumas letras não têm a ver com a situação, mas a melodia encaixa perfeitamente na minha opinião, hehe):

Cenas dos amigos juntos, viajando, brincando um com o outro, conversando... essas coisas:

_Fir__st single – the format_

_In too deep – Sum 41_

_Dirty little secret – All American rejects _

_Semi charmed life – Third Eye Blind_

_I'de lie – Taylor Swift_

Cenas fofas do Draco e da Gina:

_Stranged – Jennifer paige_

_Why can'I - Liz Phair_

_All you wanted – Michelle Branch_

_Pieces – sum 41_

Cenas de beijos.. aiai:

_Slow dancing in a dancing room_

_Southern girl - incubus_

_Roulette__- system of a down_

_Perfect – burn season_

_With me – sum 41_

São músicas que inspiraram as cenas e deram o clima que eu tava imaginando, então facilitaram muito a minha vida. Tomara que gostem!

Mais uma detalhe importante: São quatro de vinte e dois da manhã, eu to vesga de sono e acabei de acabar isso aqui, ou seja ESSE CAPÍTULO NÃO FOI BETADO, mesmo porque eu não consigo falar com ela a um tempinho. Só vou poder arrumar alguma coisa quando voltar de viagem. Agora podem começar.

**Cap 12 – Parle à ma main!!**

Ao sentir a ruiva apertar sua mão, lembrando-lhe que ainda a segurava contra a parede, Draco somente pode pensar uma coisa: Finalmente...Finalmente dele pra tocar...

"D-Draco..." – murmurou Gina, quando sentiu ele se afastar somente o suficiente pra poder olhá-la, ao mesmo tempo em que soltava suas mãos, voltando a tocar seu rosto. Ela abriu a boca pra falar algo que nem mesmo ela sabia, mas antes que tivesse a chance estava sendo beijada novamente.

Desta vez, entretanto, a doçura de seu primeiro beijo e a intensidade do que havia selado a reconciliação dos dois se mesclavam no toque de lábios, já vermelhos com a agressividade que haviam sofrido instantes atrás. Ele, com os olhos fechados em concentração, parecia não saber como demonstrar mais seu amor, indeciso entre trazê-la mais perto ou apenas continuar a acariciar seu rosto, enquanto Gina já nem pensava mais no que fazer e estava molinha nos braços dele.

Minutos, ou horas se passaram, até que pequenos beijos findaram o contato, permitindo que se separassem um pouco, olhando um para o outro com um sorriso besta de alegria.

"oi..." – ela murmurou com a voz meio trêmula, ainda sorrindo bobamente.

Vendo o jeito dela que demonstrava exatamente a euforia que ele sentia, Draco deixou seu sorriso se tornar convencido, então inclinou a cabeça um pouco e respondeu. – "Oi.."

"Humpf.. dá pra tirar esse sorriso do rosto?" – respondeu ela indignada ao perceber que ele teve o desplante de ficar se achando só porque ela tava tremendo até agora. – "Esse beijo não muda nada" – continuou, colocando a mão nos ombros dele tentando afastá-lo.

Sorrindo ainda mais por ver que ela estava apenas teimando pra não dar o braço a torcer tão rápido, ele deslizou as mãos pra cintura dela a impedindo de se afastar. – "Ah, não? Deixa eu tentar mais algumas vezes então." – diz ele com os olhos brincalhões, sabendo que não a irritaria de verdade, então tentou beija-la de novo, sendo surpreendido quando ela vira o rosto.

"Oy!? Tá pensando que ta na disneylândia? Que é só dar um beijo e tudo fica cor de rosa?"

Ele não consegue fazer outra coisa além de sorrir, prestando atenção no jeitinho teimoso e briguento dela, então responde em um tom condescendente. – "Hum... então o que mais eu preciso fazer?"

"Sei lá! Mas não é fácil assim não! Eu gosto de romances, mas isso não significa que eu sou besta como as personagens deles!"

Ele ri um pouco olhando pro rosto vermelho dela então murmura pra si mesmo. – "Meu Deus, como eu não tinha percebido antes?"

"Sei lá do que você tá falando, mas sei que me ignorar não é o melhor jeito de fazer as pazes, tá!?" – falou o empurrando então virou na direção da escada, mesmo sabendo que não tinha nenhuma intenção de sair dali. _Ai, fazer drama é tão boooom!! Hihi, isso ta parecendo cena de filme!! _

Ao sentir a mão dele a envolver por trás, a impedindo de 'ir embora', exatamente como ela queria que ele fizesse, Gina começou a rir e deixou que ele a virasse a abraçando novamente e, ao ver a alegria nos olhos dele, decidiu que a conversa chata podia esperar outra hora.

Um segundo antes de ser beijada de novo por aquele que _não era seu irmão_, um único pensamento passou por sua cabeça. _WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!_

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Dia 24 de Dezembro – Mansão Weasley sala de estar

Se alguém percebeu que o casal briguento da casa havia trocado bandeirinhas brancas, essa pessoa com certeza atribuiu a paz ao um milagre de natal. Pelo menos foi isso que Draco e Gina pensaram, pois durante o jantar de natal estavam tão perdidos entre olhares e sorrisos "discretos" que nunca chegaram a notar o sorriso de Molly ou os olhares pensativos dos gêmeos na direção deles.

Tudo se passou no mais normal clima de natal Weasley até que, quando todos já tinham a barriga alguns centímetros maior, cortesia na comida fabulosa da mãezona da família, chegou a hora da troca de presentes. Ninguém, por mais doido que fosse, conseguiu entender porque Gina havia dado um tubo gigante de creme anti-assaduras para Draco ou porque ele havia lhe dado uma calçola que mais parecia de vovó, cheia de cerejas de todos os tamanhos desenhados.

O verdadeiro mistério do natal, entretanto, foi o fato de que nunca ninguém entenderia porque esses foram os presentes preferidos dos dois.

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssss_

Na madrugada deste mesmo dia...

Um barulho estridente de porta sendo aberta pôde ser ouvido no corredor do segundo andar da mansão Weasley e, se você pudesse ler mentes, poderia ouvir a caçula da família pensando. – _Ô porta escandalosados dos infernos!!! Vai, acorda meu pai logo!! Me MATA de aflição! Ui.. se acalma, Gina, ninguém acordou..._

Respirando fundo pra se acalmar e forçando sua visão a se acostumar com o escuro do corredor já que todos já estavam dormindo, Gina virou pra fechar a porta do seu quarto, mordendo a boca e rezando pra que ela – a porta - não voltasse a berrar. Sorrindo exageradamente ao ouvir o _click _e perceber que conseguiu superar esse desafio, a ruiva parou um segundo para tentar ouvir se alguém estava saindo do quarto então colocou a mão na boca pra abafar uma risadinha de alívio e animação.

Quando deu o primeiro passo na direção do quarto de Draco, no entanto, pode ouvir a voz da mãe na cozinha. – "O que?? Não, nem pensar! Minha norinha grávida não vai dormir com desejo de comer algo simples como um brigadeiro! Senta aqui, minha filha, que eu vou fazer isso em cinco minutos."

Fechando os olhos em frustração, Gina ainda pensou com esperança que a Fleur poderia negar, mas então andou até o pé da escada e sentou frustrada ao ouvir a grávida perguntar se Molly tinha certeza de que não daria muito trabalho. _Uma hora elas vão ter que dormir! E eu vou estar esperando pra ir ficar quentinha com o Draco nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!_

Alguns minutos se passaram ela começou a pensar em tudo que tinha acontecido naquela tarde. _Ele gosta de mim... e me beijou.. ai, meu deus... _Estava tão ocupada em parecer uma doida sorrindo sozinha no escuro, que não ouviu um vulto se aproximando até foi puxada de repente pra trás.

"Ahhhmmunfh" –gritou instintivamente de susto, mas uma mão logo abafou seu grito.

"Gina!!" – murmurou Draco com urgência, pensando em pânico que só um surdo não teria ouvido aquele berro, então tirou a mão da boca dela quando teve certeza que ela finalmente havia visto que era ele que estava ali. Os dois arregalaram os olhos quando a primeira porta se abriu então se separaram rapidamente e um segundo depois o vulto de Molly pôde ser visto vindo da cozinha.

"Ginaa!!" "O que aconteceu?" "Gina!!?" "É ladron??Oh, Bill, é ladron??" "Alguém chama a polícia!" "O que aconteceu!?" "Estão todos bem?" "Por favor non faça nada com meu bebê!!"– um rompante de vozes se misturavam num caos de perguntas malucas e Draco e Gina, se soubessem o que o outro estava pensando, concordariam que se a situação não fosse trágica seria cômica.

"Dá pra alguém acender a luz??" – falou alguém em meio á confusão, então a luz se fez presente e todos da família se defrontaram com caras assustadas diante da escada. Alguns segundos se passaram e todos ainda se entreolhavam esperando que o outro soubesse o que havia acontecido então o patriarca da família finalmente perguntou. – "Eu ouvi um grito seu, minha filha. Quase morro do coração! O que foi que aconteceu??"

"Erm... medo do escuro..?" – respondeu Gina com a expressão se graça, sem saber se ria ou chorava.

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssss_

Uma hora havia se passado e a casa finalmente estava silenciosa, mostrando que todos estavam dormindo. Melhor dizendo: todos _exceto_ aqueles que foram flagrados no que tinha que ser a tentativa mais frustrada de encontro às escondidas.

Gina se vira de um lado pra outro na cama, ardendo de vontade de ir encontrar Draco, mas perde toda a coragem ao pensar que pode dar algo errado, pois se isso acontecesse com certeza eles não teriam como se explicar novamente. _Humpf.. Lei de Murphy é mais forte que a lei da gravidade na minha vida..._

_Hummm, ai meu Deus, Draco..._ – pensou a ruiva, levando a mão à boca, se arrepiando inteira ao lembrar dele a pressionando contra a parede, até que, antes que pudesse se perder no momento ouviu sua porta escandalosa sendo aberta de novo. Pensando que era a mãe, porque Draco certamente não seria doido a ponto de vir ao quarto dela depois do que havia acontecido, Gina ficou quietinha, de costas para a porta, fingindo dormir.

Draco olhou aquele montinho na cama e quase ficou com dó de acordá-la, mas seu egoísmo ganhou então ele se aproximou e passou o rosto pela nuca dela o deixando deslizar até seus cabelos pra sentir seu cheiro e foi surpreendido pela voz sapeca de Gina.

"Vou dizer pro papai que você ta mexendo comigo no meio da noite."

Ele sorriu com a brincadeira então se afastou um pouco ao perceber que ela estava tentando virar pra ele, mas nem mesmo esperou que ela virasse totalmente pra beijá-la como queria desde o segundo que saíram do sótão aquela tarde. – "Eu não consegui dormir sem te dizer boa noite e te dar seu presente de verdade." – murmurou contra a boca dela então deu mais um beijo rápido e se afastou.

"Presente? Mas eu amei o meu!" – respondeu ela se sentando na cama, incapaz de parar de sorrir, mas ligeiramente sem graça por saber que não tinha comprado mais nada pra ele. – "E... erm.. eu não comprei mais nada pra você.. eu tava com raiva."

"Não, eu também não comprei mais nada... mas eu queria te dar isso aqui desde o dia do baile."

Ao ver a fivela em formato de borboleta, cravejada de pedras coloridas, denotando simplicidade e inocência, Gina reconheceu a peça como uma das preferidas de Narcisa, o que qualquer um não acreditaria ao lembrar da elegante Senhora Malfoy.

"Draco... mas é da sua mãe."

"Era da minha biza quando ela era pequena." – disse ele sorrindo ao ver Gina boquiaberta olhando a pequena fivela. – "Ela deu pra minha vó, que deu pra minha mãe.."

"Eu não sei o que dizer... Você devia guardar isso com você.. era da sua mãe."

"Eu _vou_ guardar comigo, mas eu quero que fique com você." – respondeu ele olhando nos olhos dela e a promessa de que ficariam juntos o resto da vida, apesar de não dita, estava feita.

Sem saber o que falar, e com a impressão de que choraria se tentasse falar qualquer coisa, Gina apenas acenou que sim com a cabeça e o abraçou forte até o ouvir falar com uma voz risonha.

"Minha mãe não tinha nenhuma fivela de cereja, mas eu achei que você ia gostar mesmo assim."

"Draco!!"

Do outro lado do corredor uma mãe ruiva estava com o coração na mão de aflição desde o segundo que ouvira a porta barulhenta de Gina se manifestar. - "Será que eles estão... não.. ta muito cedo!! Meus filhos são inocentes!" – murmurou Molly pra si mesma ao som dos roncos de Arthur. – "Ai, Cissa.. o que eu faço? Eles são adolescentes com hormônios fervilhando! Moram na mesma casa... Ai, será que eu vou lá? Não.. eu vou só passar pelo corredor fazendo barulho, é isso! Aí ele vai se assustar e ir pro quarto dele!– falou consigo mesma mais uma vez já se levantando da cama e indo pro closet.

"Ahá! Achei!" – falou ao achar seu tamanco de madeira e salto alto no fundo da sapateira.

"Molly..?" – disse a voz sonolenta de Arthur.

"Você tá sonhando, Arthur. Volta a dormir, meu amor." – respondeu ela com a voz mansa, sabendo que o marido estava falando quase dormindo, então saiu do quarto segurando as sandálias na mão.

Ao passar pelo corredor praticamente sambando no assoalho e descer pelas escadas garantindo o máximo de barulho possível, Molly tirou as sandálias e ficou espiando lá debaixo pra ver se a ouvia a porta de Gina ser aberta novamente. –"Ai que chão frio! Devia ter trazido minhas sandálias de dormir! Ai, meu filho sai do quarto da sua irmã!" – parou fazendo uma careta. – "Irmã não. Sai do quarto da sua.. da sua.. ai.. o que eles são agora, minha nossa senhora?"

Antes que ficasse maluca pensando nessas coisas e pulando no chão frio pra se esquentar, Molly finalmente ouviu a porta de Gina se abrir e logo depois se fechar. Respirando aliviada, Molly se deixou encostar na parede. – "Jesus, Maria e José... É esse ano que eu fico doida."

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

O beijo que se iniciou inocente rapidamente se tornou mais intenso e Draco mais uma vez parecia estar embriagado com a possibilidade de tocar Gina como sonhou de longe durante os meses em que eles só brigavam. Se a ruiva estivesse consciente da realidade perceberia que ele, apesar de querer puxá-la pra mais perto de si, continuou sentado de modo que por mais que se abraçassem somente se tocavam da cintura para cima.

As mãos dele deslizavam pelas costas dela, já que o blusão do pijama era muito frouxo pra oferecer qualquer resistência, enquanto Gina entrelaçava os dedos no cabelo dele quando um barulho alto de passos os assustou de volta pra realidade.

Eles se olharam apreensivos e Gina somente mexeu a boca mais ele pôde entender: ai meu Deus. Deve ser a mamãe.

Segundos de pânico se passaram e ambos tinham prendido a respiração ouvindo cada degrau que a pessoa barulhenta desceu até que, diante do silêncio, Draco percebeu que teria que agir rápido. Com um beijo rápido o loiro se despediu e voltou pro próprio quarto.

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Dois dias se passaram em comemoração na família Weasley, que tinha em Molly a figura da alegria por ter quase todos os seus filhotes reunidos com ela, mas o que ninguém sabia é que um certo casal esperava ansiosamente pra mais um dia passar o mais rápido possível pra ter a chance de se encontrar por mais de alguns minutos escondidos ou noite roubadas.

27 de Dezembro – Quarto de Draco Malfoy

"... vai ser uma _merda_ ficar aqui. A Mione tá viajando, vocês vão viajar, os gêmeos também... Só o Percy vai ficar aqui! Ele nem chegou ainda e eu já to com preguiça de ouvir ele me dando o discurso de que o estudo é o que garante o brilhantismo." – resmungou Ron sentado na cama do Draco, assistindo o outro arrumar a mala e se negando a ajudar como forma de protesto ao seu abandono.

Olhando pro armário, de costas para o irmão, Draco riu um pouco. – "Você que quis trocar de castigo desistindo da viagem pra poder tirar a carteira de motorista."

"É, mas você não ouviu a Mione falando que eu nunca estou satisfeito?? Eu quero viajar E tirar a carteira."

"Você pode tentar convencer a mamãe a te deixar ir fazendo esse beiço aí..." – disse Draco, zoado um pouco com a cara do irmão pra ver se o fazia rir, mas só conseguiu aumentar o beiço (altamente masculino, deve-se ressaltar) que de fato existia. – "Cara, você sabe que vai valer à pena. Imagina você no próximo semestre, podendo levar a Mione pra onde você quiser sem ter que pedir pra ela dirigir?"

Ron já começava a esboçar um sorriso ao imaginar mais uma vez as vantagens de tirar a carteira quando alguém bate na porta do quarto.

Antes que Draco pudesse dizer que a pessoa podia entrar, a porta se abriu e Molly enfiou a cabeça no quarto. – "Oh, querido, eu queria falar um instantinho com você sobre a viagem, pode ser agora?"

"Humrum, pode entrar mãe. Eu tava só acabando de arrumar umas coisas." – disse Draco trazendo mais uma jaqueta pra colocar na mala então virou pra mãe a tempo de ver Ron tentar fazer cara de cachorro perdido e receber uma cara feia como resposta.

Rindo um pouco do irmão, Draco sentou na cama e já abria a boca pra perguntar o que ela queria conversar quando Gina apareceu no quarto com o rosto muito vermelho e uma expressão um pouco preocupada.

"Pode entrar, filha. Senta ali do lado do seu irm...er.. do Draco." – disse Molly parecendo nervosa.

Os dois se olharam apreensivos ao perceber que a mãe hesitou em chamá-los de irmãos então voltaram a olhar pra ela, que estava falando sozinha parecendo perdida sobre como agir até que pegou a cadeira da mesa do computador e a colocou em frente a eles.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssss_

Draco e Gina olhavam boquiabertos pra porta do quarto sendo fechada, sem conseguir acreditar que tinham o apoio da mãe, então viraram na direção um do outro e começaram a rir, a se abraçar e a se beijar. Tudo ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu não acredito..."

"... ela sabia de tudo... o tempo todo." – completou Gina ao mesmo tempo em que continha a vontade de sair pulando de felicidade. Como sua vida podia ter mudado tanto em um dia?

"E ainda fez a gente..." – beijo – "...trabalhar juntos pra se entender!" - respondeu ele pensando com carinho nas tarefas doidas que a mãe havia inventado pra eles, quando a porta se abriu de repente.

"UI!" – falou Molly tapando os olhos depois de quase fechar a porta na própria cara ao ver os 'filhos' aos beijos.

Os dois se separaram em um milésimo de segundo e começaram a pedir desculpas e ir ao encontro da mãe, mas ela tirou as mãos dos olhos e riu nervosamente.

"Não tem problema não. Ai, Jesus. Eu ainda vou ter que me acostumar com isso." – falou consigo mesma então virou pra eles exasperada – "Vocês têm que ter mais cuidado! Já até esqueci o que eu ia dizer!" – e sem falar mais nada voltou a sair do quarto.

"Isso foi a coisa mais embaraçosa que já aconteceu na minha vida." – disse Draco ainda olhando pra porta fechada e sem coragem de chegar perto de Gina novamente.

"É porque você não viu o que eu passei hoje. A mamãe me acordou pra ter uma conversa doida de hormônios adolescentes, plug e tomada e sobre um casal que se ama. Quando eu não entendi o que ela tava falando ela me deu o livro 'De onde viemos', que é pra crianças até 10 anos por sinal, e saiu do quarto dizendo pra procurá-la se eu tiver alguma dúvida."

Draco caiu na risada então olhou pra ela. – "É por isso que você tava tão vermelha quando entrou aqui com a mamãe?"

"Humrum..." – respondeu sorrindo ao vê-lo rindo então os dois voltaram a olhar pra porta que Molly havia fechado.

"A mamãe é doida..."

"... é."

(**N/A**: A história do plug e da tomada foi baseada em fatos reais! A Lívia (beijo, miga!Brigada por me ajudar) me contou e eu não consegui me segurar! Era a cara da Molly e eu tive que usar! E a parte do 'De onde viemos' aconteceu comigo! heieuheuieehiu)

_fefyssssssssssssssssssssssss_

28 de Dezembro – Mansão Weasley – 10:00 a.m

Colin e Chris ouviam pacientemente os conselhos de viagem de Molly quando Gina desceu correndo as escadas, roubando a atenção da mãe para si. Antes que a filha pudesse ir falar com os amigos, todavia, Molly começou a direcionar seus conselhos para ela sem imaginar que Gina estava louca pra conversar em mais detalhes sobre sua reconciliação com Draco com os amigos, pois só pudera falar rapidamente com eles pelo telefone no dia anterior.

"Ela semprre assim?" – murmura Chris com seu sotaque característico enquanto Molly está ocupada com a amiga deles.

"É..." – responde Colin sorrindo. – "Toda vez que algum dos filhotes vai viajar todo mundo que vai junto acaba ouvindo esse sermão também. Mas hoje eu tenho a impressão que o da Gina vai ser mais extenso." – disse o loirinho com a voz cada vez mais baixa, obrigando o outro a se aproximar mais pra ouvi-lo.

"Ex-tenso? Non sei o que é ex-tenso..."

"Significa que é melhor a gente pegar esses cookies e sair antes que ela lembre da gente." – respondeu, pegando os cookies e depois empurrando Chris gentilmente pra fora dali.

Ao saírem da casa avistaram Arthur ajudando Draco a colocar as malas no carro e conversando alegremente com seu filhão, sem perceber o quão cabisbaixo Draco estava.

"Será que Gina briga con ele?"

"Não sei... a Gina fica devagar quando ta triste. Ela desceu as escadas correndo e parecia alegre."

"Mas ele parrrece non feliz agorra"

Colin sorriu um pouco com o jeito de Chris falar 'triste' então voltou a olhar de longe para Draco a tempo de vê-lo dar o sorriso mais amarelo do universo para o pai. – "É..."

Os dois ficaram calados olhando a cena se desenrolando e ambos sentiram pena de Draco ao vê-lo sendo abraçado por Arthur e parecer sofrer com a atenção que estava ganhando do pai. Em um segundo Colin se arrependeu de tudo que havia falado pro Draco no dia do acidente de Gina. Ele nunca havia parado pra realmente pensar como aquela situação devia ser difícil para o outro...

Quase como se soubessem que o amigo precisava de ajuda, Blaise e Harry chegaram fazendo a maior festa com o som do carro nas alturas e cantando "Tropa de elite osso duro de roer, pega umA pega geral, TAMBÉM VAI PEGAR VOCÊ" como se já estivem bêbados como pretendiam ficar nos próximos dias.

"Nós falarremos com Gina sobrre isso?"

"Não sei... a gente não sabe qual é o problema e a Gina vai ficar em pânico.."

Chris concordou com a cabeça por saber que a ruiva realmente era meio exagerada então viu Zabine começar a andar junto com a Arhtur na direção deles e Harry falar que entraria pra falar com a Molly depois de ajudar Draco a arrumar o resto das malas. – "Acho que Harrry percebeu que Draco está non feliz."

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Ao ver que Blaise e Arthur já estavam entrando na casa junto com Colin e Chris, Harry virou pra Draco que estava ajeitando uma das malas no porta malas.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa, cara?" – perguntou, então resolveu ser mais direto por sabem que não teriam muito tempo pra conversar. – "Você e a Gina brigaram?"

Draco virou pra ele o encarando com um olhar cerrado e frio, deixando claro que a pergunta não havia sido bem vinda e que seria uma ótima idéia deixa-lo sozinho.

"Hôa" – disse Harry com as mãos pra cima em uma paródia de rendição e pedido de paz. – "Eu só queria ajudar. Você ta com cara de que quer matar um e, convenhamos, eu sou o único disponível pra você conversar se o problema for a Gina."

Draco continuou o encarando com raiva que Harry sabia não ser dele, então, sem falar nada, simplesmente pegou a última mala no chão e a colocou no carro impacientemente.

Conhecendo o amigo, Harry ficou calado, sabendo que o outro estava se acalmando pra começar a falar qual era o problema, até que Draco fechou o porta malas com força então fechou os olhos se apoiando no carro com a cabeça cabisbaixa.

"Eu to fudido..." – murmurou o loiro então quase começou a rir por notar a veracidade dessa afirmação.

"Vocês brigaram mesmo então?" – perguntou Harry olhando na direção da casa, pensando que, se Draco estava desse jeito, Gina deveria estar suicida.

"Meu pai veio pedir pra eu cuidar da minha _irmã_" – falou rindo amargamente. – "Disse que confia em mim pra protegê-la na ausência dele."

"Puta que pariu..." – Harry murmurou pra si mesmo se deixando imaginar na situação do amigo.

"Puta que pariu nem começa a descrever o quanto eu to fudido..."

"O que você respondeu?"

"O que você acha?? Falei que podia deixar comigo! O que mais eu podia responder!? Aí pra piorar ele perguntou se eu me importava de dividir um quarto com a Gina porque ele não queria que ela ficasse sozinha e falou 'você sabe como são esses garotos, e a Gina ainda é muito ingênua'."

"..." - Harry ficou sem saber o que falar, principalmente porque parte de si podia ver o lado cômico dessa confusão toda então voltou a prestar atenção em Draco, que agora que havia começado a falar parecia não conseguir mais parar.

"Você percebeu?? Ele não quer que ela fique sozinha porque sabe o que os caras da nossa idade pensam com uma ruivinha daquela!! E eu disse que sim! Que não me importava de cuidar dela. Mas Harry, eu penso _24 horas por dia_ em fazer _exatamente _o que ele quer que eu evite que os outros façam!" – disse Draco rindo quase histericamente da situação ridícula em que se encontrava.

"Mas..er.. você já estava pensando em fazer alguma coisa a mais com a Gina? Nessa viagem?"

"Lógico! Eu só penso nisso!!" – respondeu sinceramente. – "Não que eu fosse chegar a fazer! Eu ia me segurar, mas mesmo que eu tivesse alguma intenção agora com certeza não to mais! Duvido que alguma coisa suba depois dessa conversa."

Harry somente acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça mostrando que sabia exatamente o que Draco estava falando de pensar nessas coisas o dia inteiro

"Ele não vai me perdoar, Harry! Ele nunca vai aceitar! Isso nunca vai dar certo, mas Deus, eu não consigo ficar sem ela."

"Draco não é assim, cara. É claro que ele não vai achar uma maravilha no início, mas a tia Molly já apóia tudo, lembra? Ela vai falar com ele e mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai ver que vocês gostam mesmo um do outro. Ele que te criou! Ele sabe que você não desrespeitaria a filha dele."

"Não.. ele vai ver como uma traição. Eu conheço o meu pai." – respondeu agoniado então parou e repetiu a palavra 'pai'. – "Eu chamo o pai da menina que eu amo de pai... Você tem noção do quanto isso soa pervertido? Todos nos vêem como irmãos e..."

"Você tem que falar disso com a Gina." – Harry o interrompeu com medo das conclusões que Draco poderia chegar seguindo aquela linha de raciocínio.

A tática pareceu dar certo, pois ao ouvir aquele nome Draco começou a se forçar a ter calma. – "vamos lá dentro apressar o pessoal senão a mamã... a Molly não vai deixar a gente ir nunca."

Sabendo que não adiantaria falar mais nada porque Draco havia se fechado novamente, Harry somente acenou que sim com a cabeça e eles andaram juntos de volta pra casa.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"... com a nova placa de vídeo que eu comprei ficou sem leg nenhum! Eu matei fácil aquele bosta que tava enchendo o saco aquele dia que a gente tava no mesmo time, lembra?!" – falou Blaise animado com a única coisa que o fazia falar assim, além de mulher: jogos de computador.

Gina foi andando devagar pra perto dos carros, pensando se suas orelhas estavam vermelhas de tanto ouvir Molly falando pra ela ter juízo. _"Ainda bem que ela não sabe que o papai quer que o Draco durma comigo" _– ao lembrar disso a ruiva deu um sorriso e olhou pra Draco, que prestava grande atenção no que o amigo estava falando. – _Ele é tão lindo... ai meu Deus, a mamãe que me perdoe, mas quem é que tem juízo perto do Draco?? Ou melhor.. eu vou ter muuuito juízo sim, porque não vou usar nem um pouco do que eu tenho! _ - "Gente, nós já podemos ir. O papai ficou lá dentro distraindo a mamãe, então vamos antes que ela venha aqui querendo que a gente leve mais casacos." – falou a ruiva, tendo a atenção momentânea de todos, pra perdê-la novamente pois Zabine continuou contando as maravilhas de sua nova placa de rede.

Gina passou os próximos dois minutos tentando achar o que diabos eles achavam de tão interessante naquela conversa e sorrindo quando Draco olhava pra ela rapidamente antes de voltar a prestar atenção no amigo. Quando Chris comentou sobre sua própria placa de sei lá o que, que era a mesma usada por não sei quem que ganhou o campeonato de sabe-se lá onde, Gina suspirou procurando Colin, que com certeza estaria tão entediado quanto ela, mas foi traída por seu melhor amigo ao vê-lo prestando atenção no francês como se ele estivesse contando em segredo as últimas tendências da Channel.

_HUmpf... boys will be boys (Ps- Tradução: garotos serão garotos) _– pensou a ruiva antes de murmurar pra si mesmo. – "Ai, pra que a Mione foi pra Paris? Eu detesto ser a única garota dessa viagem."

Draco e Zabine, ao que pareceu, tinham resolvido prestar atenção nela justamente naquele instante, pois ambos riram um pouco e Blaise falou resoluto. – "Gina.. eu gosto muito de você, mas tenho que concordar. Eu também detesto que você seja a ÚNICA garota que está com a gente. Mas a gente vai mudar isso assim que chegar lá, não é?" – comentou com a expressão de cachorrão olhando pra Draco, Harry e Chris, dando a entender que chegando no hotel eles conheceriam várias garotas.

Gina deu um sorriso amarelo...

Harry tossiu um pouco olhando pro lado...

Colin começou a procurar o celular dentro de seu nécessaire...

Chris olhou a hora no relógio...

"Hum.. vamos então?" – falou Draco já começando a andar pro próprio carro, sendo seguido imediatamente por Gina, que teve que se esforçar pra não olhar pra ele com uma expressão que gritasse 'não disse que a gente devia contar pro Blaise??'

"Bora, cara? " – perguntou Harry virando na direção do carro ao perceber que Blaise ainda estava parado com uma expressão confusa no rosto como se estivesse tentando entender o que ele tinha falado de errado.

Resolvendo deixar pra lá, Blaise deu com os ombros e foi pro lado do motorista. "Bora."

Antes que qualquer um pudesse abrir a porta do carro, Colin perguntou mais alto. – "Blaise, você acha que se eu comprasse essa placa que você ta usando eu conseguiria ganhar no jogo da Xena – a Princesa Guerreira na internet?"

Todos olharam pra ele meio boquiabertos, tentando descobrir se ele estava falando sério ou não e quando ele ficou olhando pro Blaise, mordendo a boca e parecendo esperar a resposta, o outro respondeu. – "Erm... eu.. eu acho que...sim?"

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! Vou comprar na volta então!" – respondeu Colin animadamente entrando logo depois no carro de Blaise.

Oo

(**N/a:** Hieuheieuheieuhe gente, essa idéia hilária da xena foi da minha betinha querida Kelly. Brigada, chuchu!!)

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Quatro horas, duas paradas pra fazer xixi (a pedido de Gina), três estradas erradas, (graças à genialidade em mapas de Colin, Harry, Zabine e Chris, que estavam no carro da frente) e uma última parada pra pegar sanduíches depois...

"Já ta chegando?" – perguntou Gina cinco minutos depois de terem saído do posto em que compraram sanduíches.

"Era pra gente ter chegado duas horas e meia atrás, mas considerando quem a gente tá seguindo eu não sei." – respondeu ele sorrindo então abriu a boca pra aceitar o canudinho do refrigerante que Gina estava colocando na sua boca.

"Mas você não olhou o mapa enquanto os meninos comiam e eu fui ao banheiro?"

"Humrum, mas quando eu fui mostrar pra eles o caminho que eu achava certo eles disseram que podia deixar com eles, porque agora era uma questão de honra." – disse ele rindo, demonstrando que não estava se importando com muita coisa naquele momento. – "Por isso que eu comprei logo esses sanduíches pra gente comer no meio do caminho. Nunca se sabe onde a gente vai parar agora."

Ela sorriu, entendendo porque ele estava tão tranqüilo, porque ela sentia a mesma coisa: Eles estavam juntos, e haviam conversado sem parar como não tiveram oportunidade de fazer em casa e se divertido em ver as caras indignadas dos amigos cada vez que percebiam que haviam pegado um caminho equivocado.

"Draco...?"

"Hum?"

"O que a gente vai fazer sobre o Blaise?"

"O que tem o Blaise?"

Olhando pra ele exasperada, por saber que ele sabia do que ela estava falando, Gina respirou fundo, se forçando a ficar calma, então começou a falar sem ver que ele estava se controlando pra não sorrir porque adora vê-la irritada. – "Você não acha que assumir o risco vale a pena?! Já pensou? Cinco dias sem se escondeeeeer e sem quase morrer do coração por ouvir um barulho qualquer. Hum? O que você acha?" – terminou olhando pra ele em expectativa.

"Eu acho que gente demais já sabe. Daqui a pouco todo mundo vai saber."

"Mas Draco, não vai dar pra gente ficar guardando isso muito tempo mesmo. Além do mais, você não confia no Blaise não? Vocês são amigos a vida inteira igual o Harry, e se a gente não contar ele vai querer que você saia pra gandaia junto com ele e o Harry."

"Ele não vai fazer isso." – respondeu sabendo que isso era uma mentira deslavada.

Olhando pra ele boquiaberta, ela enfiou o sanduíche na boca dele pra impedi-lo de falar então perguntou retoricamente. – "Você chegou a essa conclusão quando ele disse que eu não seria a única menina do grupo quando a gente chegasse no hotel?? – ao vê-lo tentar responder mesmo com a boca cheia ela colocou o refrigerante praticamente na cara dele então continuou falando. – "Imagina.. a gente ia poder agir como um casal normal e... eu não vou ter que ficar olhando de longe enquanto outra garotas chegam à vontade." – murmurou a última parte tirando o refrigerante da boca dele e virando pra janela, quando sentiu a mão dele tocar inocentemente a sua perna chamando sua atenção de volta pra ele.

"Eu sei que é difícil... é difícil pra mim também, porque eu sei que os caras vão chegar em você também, mas a gente não pode arriscar. Eu tenho que sair de casa antes da gente contar pro pa-Arthur e aí tudo vai ser mais fácil, lembra?"

"Mas o Blaise não contaria.."

"Não contaria sóbrio. Ele sempre teve essa idéia fixa de que eu devia namorar você quando ele tá bêbado." – disse olhando pra ela com um pequeno sorriso, mas ficou sério logo depois. – "Imagina ele chegando no Ron e falando 'até que enfim o Draco pegou a tua irmã, né?'? Você sabe que ele é doido.. eu conheço o meu amigo. Ele nunca falaria nada sóbrio, mas bêbado ele estaria feliz e ia falar pra todo mundo."

"Se você ta dizendo..." – disse ela e logo depois mordeu seu sanduíche e colocou o sanduíche de Draco perto da boca dele.

Um minuto se passou e Draco olhou pra ela pela décima vez enquanto a ruiva ainda olhava emburrada pra frente. – "Pssiu, é pra você ficar com esse beicinho aí até a gente chegar no quarto, entendeu?

Lutando pra não sorrir, ela voltou a olhar pra ele. – "Por quê?"

"Porque eu quero morder até eu resolver fazer outra coisa com ele."

Boquiaberta de novo, Gina deu um tapa de brincadeira nele. – "Draco!"

"Que?" – perguntou inocentemente.

Gina continuou a olhar pra frente, se esforçando pra não sorrir, parte porque estava realmente emburrada e parte porque queria que ele cumprisse o que havia falando, até que eles finalmente avistaram uma placa dizendo que faltavam apenas 20 quilômetros pra chegar no hotel. – "Se você fugir algum dia pra ir pra farra com os meninos você vai ver."

"O que? Você ta achando que vai conseguir dormir algum dia longe de mim?" – respondeu ele com um sorriso sedutor.

_Eu morri.. ai meo deoosss, eu morriii..._

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"Não, é só isso... Brigado" – disse Draco entregando uma gorjeta ao mensageiro do hotel que havia trazido as malas então fechou a porta e virou para Gina, que olhava o quarto com expressão de aprovação, principalmente quando seu olhar parou nas duas camas solteirão, que eram quase do tamanho da sua de casal.

"O que eu te falei no carro, Virgínia?" – perguntou ele com a voz séria olhando pra ela com uma cara que dizia claramente que qualquer pensamento sobre o que o pai havia lhe falado na saída estava longe da sua cabeça naquele instante.

Gina se sentou na cama cabisbaixa, então olhou pra ele com o beicinho mais adoravelmente proposital. – "Esqueci... e agora?"

Pego de surpresa com as atitudes dela, Draco ficou um segundo parado pensando que com certeza ia ficar doido dormindo com ela durante cinco dias, então andou rapidamente até a cama e a fez ficar em pé a segurando pelos braços. Sem perder mais um segundo sequer ele mordeu aquele beicinho danado que quase o fez ter que parar o carro pra se acalmar.

Suas mãos escorregaram dos braços pra cintura dela a puxando pra mais perto e as mãos de Gina se perderam nas costas dele ao mesmo tempo em que o beijo se transformou em algo muito mais intenso que ambos esperavam para aquele momento até que...

"Vamos gente, depois vocês arrumam tudo! A gente vai dar uma volta no hotel." – falou a voz de Blaise do lado de fora da porta.

Eles se separaram no mesmo instante, acostumados com esse tipo de susto em casa, então Gina começou a passar a mão na blusa pra ver se estava amassada e olhar para Draco meio que sorrindo. – "A gente já ta saindo." – gritou para a porta então quando viu que estava apresentável virou para Draco. – "Vamos?"

"Err" – ele olhou pra baixo um pouco então respondeu meio sem graça. – "Vai indo na frente. Diz que eu tive que ir ao banheiro ou sei lá.. Eu vou ter que. Erm, dar um tempinho aqui."

"Oh... ta bom..Hum.. eu vou indo então... pra você se.. er... acalmar" – disse ela sorrindo meio sem graça por não saber como agir diante desta situação então saiu do quarto quando viu que Draco começou a caminhar na direção do banheiro.

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssss_

"Resolveu seu problema?" – perguntou Harry rindo com o canto da boca, demonstrando que imaginava o que tinha feito o amigo ficar pra trás e Draco o encarou pra que ele parasse de zoá-lo, mas só conseguiu fazer com que Chris e Colin acompanhassem o outro na risada e Gina começasse a ficar mais vermelha que seu próprio cabelo.

Sem entender o que diabos tava acontecendo, mas tendo certeza de que estavam escondendo algo dele, Zabine deu com os ombros e começou a andar pra onde interessava: A piscina coberta. Era ali que ele descobriria o quão agradável sua estadia seria. Ele esqueceria Sabrina, a ingrata, antes do final do ano! Ou seu nome não seria mais Blaise Zabine. – "Vamo povo!"

E o povo foi. Duas horas depois já haviam conhecido o resort de inverno inteiro, trocado de roupa e agora estavam de volta na piscina aquecida e coberta olhando a paisagem que mais parecia um videoclipe do Puff Daddy.

"Ai, senhor, obrigada!" – murmurou Harry olhando em volta de si, vendo algumas meninas que lhe chamaram a atenção e uma garota loira em especial, de cabelos encaracolados e olhos castanhos claros. – "Nem pense em chegar naquela com jeito de anjo ali."

"Anjo? Que anjo, eu quero é aquela com cara de devassa bem ali. A cara não é a sétima maravilha do mundo.. mas com aquele corpo quem é que lembra de olhar pro rosto dela?!" – disse parecendo já estar imaginando o que faria se colocasse as mãos nela então virou pro Draco. – "E você, brother? Já viu sua primeira vítima?"

"Preocupado com a concorrência?" – respondeu Draco querendo que o amigo deixe a pergunta pra lá e dando graças a Deus da Gina não ter escutado a pergunta quando notou o olhar de Zabine descer e subir lentamente.

Quando olhou pra trás quase parou de respirar, dividido entre virar e dar um murro em Zabine, ficar babando onde estava, ir lá e agarrar Gina ou pegar a toalha mais perto que visse e cobri-la inteira.

"Cara... tu vai ter trabalho esses dias."

Gina havia soltado os cabelos rubros e longos que, tocando sua pele alva, com apenas algumas sardas no ombro a destacavam tremendamente. Seu corpo, bem delineado pelos anos de dança, preenchia perfeitamente um bikini que beirava a indecência exatamente por ser tão inocente que fazia qualquer homem que olhasse pensar besteira.

"Sua maninha cresceu, hein?" – murmurou Blaise sem saber que estava a ponto de ter que lidar com um Draco irritado com ele, quando ele completou sem saber que estava falando a coisa mais certa que poderia pensar. – "Engraçado, só agora que eu fui perceber que vejo a Gina como irmã mais nova... Conheço ela desde pequeno, deve ser por isso, né? Porque _só isso_ explicaria por que eu não to pensando em estratégias pra pegar ela antes mesmo do ano novo."

"É, então vai logo procurar outra vítima." – respondeu Draco ao amigo e, pensando que aparentemente todo mundo via Gina como irmã mais nova menos ele, que de fato deveria pensar nela desse jeito, ele se forçou a se acalmar vendo os olhares gulosos na direção da mulher _dele_, então caminhou até a beira da piscina onde ela estava sentada tentando se acostumar com a quentura da água, deixando Harry e Blaise se entreter com as outras hóspedes do hotel.

"Oi gatinha, eu tenho uma suíte legal.. se você quiser... mais tarde.." – falou sentando ao lado de Gina olhando pra ela como aqueles playboys de filmes nos tempos da brilhantina.

Ela olhou pra ele com um desdém, que obviamente não sentia se considerássemos suas bochechas vermelhas porque ele havia chegado, então falou. – "Nah.. tenho certeza que o quarto do meu _namorado_ é bem melhor." _Namorado!! Uiii, ele é meu namorado!! Não vou enjoar nunca de lembrar: O Draco é MEU namoraaaadooo!!_

"Ele não vai te tratar como você merece."

"Ahhh, ele já me trata beem melhor do que eu mereço. Hoje mesmo eu fui desobediente e ele nem me colocou de castigo nem nada." – respondeu sabendo que seu rosto estava ainda mais vermelho. De onde ela estava tirando essas coisas pra falar???

Ele ficou olhando pra ela como havia feito a algumas horas no quarto, com os olhos parecendo mais escuros então arregalou os olhos ao sentir que estava tendo certas reações físicas e pulou dentro da piscina, que estava quente demais para Gina, mas exatamente do jeito que ele gostava. Ele se virou ainda a olhando do mesmo jeito então pegou no pedaço das pernas dela que estavam submersas. – "Gina, você vai me deixar louco falando essas coisas assim do nada!"

"Ai, Draco! Você sabe que eu sinto cócegas aí!" – disse ela rindo tentando, sem muita intenção de realmente conseguir, tirar as mãos dele da parte de trás de seus joelhos, quando um gemido que mais parecia de um filme de horror tipo C fez com que Draco parasse e olhasse pra trás, vendo que quem quer que tivesse feito aquele som tinha mergulhado.

Um segundo se passou e uma loira, que de fato parecia atriz daqueles tipos de filme de horror, porque eles escolhiam mulheres exuberantes e um pouco magras demais, pra disfarçar a qualidade do filme, emergiu de debaixo da água agindo como se tudo estivesse em câmera lenta.

Gina olhou com bizarra fascinação e desgosto, Draco parecer hipnotizado por aqueles globos de silicone pairando um pouco acima da altura de seus olhos, uma vez que ele estava ajoelhado na piscina enquanto a garota estava em pé, até que a nova receptora do ódio de Gina olhou pra Draco fazendo um beicinho ridículo.

"Ai, me ajuda? Acho que me deu câimbra.."

Draco se levantou, mas ficou parado esperando ela falar o que ela estava precisando quando Gina se manifestou.

"Humm... câimbra na água quente? Depois de nadar o que? Três centímetros?" – disse a ruiva olhando com uma cara que dizia exatamente o quanto ela estava acreditando naquela desculpa ridícula.

Pra piorar sua raiva a guria apenas fingiu que não tinha ouvido e começou a se aproximar de Draco. – "Você pode me ajudar a subir na borda?"

"Ahn..." – hesitou olhando na direção da menina, quando viu harry e Blaise a alguns metros dali perto de um grupo de garotas. Blaise estava olhando e dando sinal de 'vai nessa, cara' enquanto Harry olhava como se dissesse 'não foi minha culpa, eu tentei impedi-lo'. Sabendo que Blaise veria algo fora do comum se ele não ao menos ajudasse a garota, Draco sorriu meio sem graça para ela e, sem olhar pra Gina, pois sabia que ela devia estar irada, deu o braço pra ela se apoiar.

"Ai, brigada, eu não sei o que aconteceu"

"Eu li que falta de vergonha causa fraqueza nos membros inferiores." – respondeu Gina solícita, somente pra ser novamente ignorada.

"Mas eu tava vindo mesmo falar com você. Seu amigo me disse o quanto você ta sozinho, tendo que cuidar da irmãzinha."

Antes que Draco respondesse, Gina finalmente entrou na piscina. – "Draco, eu vou lá no bar." – disse apontando pro bar que ficava no meio da piscina e então saiu o deixando sozinho pra lidar com aquela devoradora de homens.

Ao chegar lá percebeu um grupo de garotos olhando na sua direção então rapidamente desviou o olhar, não querendo que eles se sentissem bem vindos pra falar com ela. Infelizmente percepção não é um dom que Deus deu pra todos e antes que Gina decidisse o que iria pedir um deles se aproximou dela.

"Ta sozinha?"

Ela olhou na direção da voz, percebendo que de perto ele parecia bem maior. _Isso foi uma pergunta retória? Ai, eu mereço... bombado é o fim. _– "Humrum. Só vim pegar um chá gelado... e aí vou voltar pra onde eu estava." – respondeu então olhou na direção de Draco que, aparentemente, ainda não havia se livrado da garota que havia socorrido.

"Me disseram que aquele frango ali é teu irmão."

_Hum... será que eu devo informa-lo sobre o que as pessoas pensam sobre o a grandeza de músculos dos bombados e a falta de grandeza em outras partes? _– pensou ela quase começando a rir. - _Esse cara não pode existir de verdade. _– "Por um acaso quem te passou essa informação foi aquele cara ali?" – perguntou apontando na direção de Blaise.

"Foi... mas tipo assim. Eu e meus brother ali te vimos sozinha aqui e pensamos. 'pô, a mina ta ali só dando sopa até alguém chegar. Aí eu vim aqui trocar uma idéia."

"Uaaaau... que ótimo..." – respondeu ela com um sorriso amarelo e virando de novo pra Blaise a tempo de vê-lo fazer o mesmo sinal que havia feito pra Draco quando a vítima de câimbra havia se aproximado. _Isso deve ser castigo..._

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"A gente encontra vocês lá no salão principal." – falou Draco pros dois amigos que, assim como o loiro, caminhavam na direção de seus chalés. – "Acho que vou dar uma dormida antes de encontrar vocês..."

"Beleza, cara. Té mais."

"Falou." – respondeu, então continuou caminhando sem saber em que humor Gina estaria o esperando. Quando chegou à porta ele parou um instante pensando em como a faria entender que, não importa quantas mulheres estivessem disponíveis, porque ele estava apaixonado por _ela. _Sabendo que não adiantaria adiar essa conversa, Draco abriu a porta pensando que iria encontrar Gina com os braços cruzados e uma expressão assassina perguntando onde ele tinha se enfiado o dia inteiro.

Ao ver um montinho na sua cama ele começou falando rapidamente, como se esperasse ser interrompido. – "Olha, eu sei que você ta com raiva, mas me escuta só um minuto e você vai entender que não tem motivo pra ficar insegura e... Gina?" – murmurou se aproximando da cama, onde ele achava que a ruiva estava acordada e emburrada, fingindo não escutar uma palavra do que ele havia falado, mas a cena que encontrou foi totalmente diferente.

"Ahn? Draco?" – respondeu ela sonolenta, encolhida de lado na cama com o fone do ipod no ouvido, usando um dos moletons dele e meias com listras coloridas que seguem o contorno de cada um de seus dedos, como se fosse uma luva para os pés.

Como ele podia continuar tendo esses _pensamentos_ diante dessa imagem só Deus sabe, mas Draco não se conteve em subir na cama, ajeitando o cobertor de modo a cobrir os pés dela também, e se deitar atrás dela formando uma conchinha, tendo apenas o cobertor e suas roupas os separando. Vendo que ela estava gostando da atenção dele, já que estava quieta só esperando pra receber mais carinho, Draco passou o nariz de leve na nuca dela, sentindo seu cheirinho de banho, em um gesto inocente, apesar de seus pensamentos tortuosos.

"Hummm, Dracooo, eu nunca vou ter perdoar por me abandonar com o 'carai véi e seus capangas'" – resmungou a ruiva e Draco teve que rir do apelido que Gina havia arranjado pros bombados que haviam tentado conversar com ela na piscina. Sem dúvida a ruiva estava zoando do jeito que eles falavam.

"Então eu posso presumir... que você já me perdoou por eu... ter ficado falando com aquela garota?" – murmurou ele contra a pele dela, com os olhos fechados e dando pequenos beijos entre as palavras. – "Eu só fiz isso porque o Blaise ia saber que tava rolando algo estranho se eu a deixasse falando sozinha." – completou, então deu uma pequena mordida no pescoço que até o momento só havia beijado e ficou quieto, por saber que se continuasse eles acabariam não conversando sobre o que havia acontecido.

_Aiiii, esses arrepios não são de Deus! Ahn, o que é isso molhado no meu travesseiro?? Eu to babando?? _"Pra s-sua sorte, senhor Malfoy, esse hotel contratou uma massagista que exorciza maus pensamentos e ela me livrou da vontade de arrancar seus cabelos e dar pra câimbra-silicone comer." – disse Gina em um tom ligeiramente sem ar, por causa do estado em que os carinhos de Draco a haviam deixado então, vendo que Draco, apesar de puxa-la ainda mais contra ele, continuou calado, ela presumiu que ele devia estar querendo conversar sobre o que havia acontecido. – "Eu sei que essas coisas vão acontecer muitas vezes antes da gente 'sair do armário', Draco. O Colin já me deu todo o discurso sobre confiar em você e sobre o quanto a nossa situação é diferente. Eu realmente fiquei morrendo de raiva quando saí da piscina e você continuou lá com aquela garota... comecei a achar que tudo que a gente viveu não faria diferença nenhuma, porque ali estava você, com outra garota na minha frente... de novo... entende?"

"Eu tava com medo de você pensar exatamente isso. Mas Gina, me diz que você não acha isso. Eu só fiquei lá porque se saísse com você o Blaise..."

"Draco..." – ela se levanta devagar por não querer perder a proximidade dele, mas precisando da distância pra continuar pensando racionalmente, então vira embaixo do cobertor de modo a ficar de frente pra Draco e, olhando nos olhos dele ela murmura – "Ta tudo bem. Eu sei o que você sente por mim. Se eu ficar insegura por algum motivo você vai estar lá pra me dizer que eu estou errada, não vai?"

Mais uma vez, Draco ficou surpreso por nunca ter percebido seus sentimentos pela irmã de criação então, esquecendo de responder, ele aproximou seu rosto do dela sem fechar seus olhos, precisando vê-la no momento em que seus lábios se tocassem. O beijo lento e doce que se seguiu, sendo o primeiro sem o desespero de aproveitar os segundos roubados antes de terem que se separar novamente, deixou o casal igualmente sem ar, até que se separaram ainda se olhando.

"Você não quer vir aqui pra baixo não?" – perguntou Gina parecendo nervosa, ansiosa e sem ar ao mesmo tempo.

Draco já estava puxando as cobertas antes mesmo dela terminar de falar, mas ao vê-la morder a boca e observa-lo com os olhos cheios de excitação, mas com um toque de medo, o loiro percebeu a dificuldade da situação em que se encontrava. Perceber a dificuldade da situação, todavia, não é o suficiente pra diminuir a vontade de um garoto de 17 de ficar o mais perto possível da namorada e, antes que ele percebesse o que estava fazendo, já havia se insinuado entre as pernas de Gina e voltado a beijá-la como se precisasse da boca dela pra continuar vivendo. Como ele não havia percebido que ela estava usando essa camisola preta minúscula?? Gina começou a lhe empurrar pra baixo no instante em que ele deslizou a mão por baixo da camisola e alcançava a curva de seus seios... Gina gemia _descontrolada e desesperadamente_...

"Hein, Draco? Draco? Ta passando Shrek 2 na HBO 2, você quer ver?"

"Ahn?"

"Shrek.. lembra? O ogro.. a fiona.. Quer ver?"

Voltando a focalizar os olhos em Gina, percebendo o tanto que havia viajado porque ela ainda estava usando o mesmo moleton enorme, Draco engoliu em seco. – "Pode ser... você.. você queria ver filme então?" – perguntou quase sem conseguir disfarçar sua desilusão.

"É!" – respondeu Gina com um sorriso enorme. – "A gente não pode assistir filme desse jeito lá em casa e ta tão friozinho." – disse enquanto se aninhava praticamente em cima de Draco.

"É..." – disse ele dando graças a Deus que Gina não percebeu o estado em que ele se encontrava no meio das pernas. -. "Ficar quieto.. só vendo filme."

"Humrum." – disse ela o abraçando olhando na direção da TV, então virou pra ele. – "Nem acredito que a gente ta assim na cama vendo TV!"

"Nem eu." – respondeu com um sorriso ligeiramente sem graça realmente não acreditando que eles ficariam _sozinhos_, na _cama_ e só vendo filme.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssss_

"Pssiu?" – Draco murmura baixinho contra o cabelo de Gina, que está praticamente em cima dele. – "Você me convida pra ver um filme e dorme?"

Gina se espreguiça sem dar atenção ao fato de que o está fazendo praticamente em cima de Draco então olha pra ele sorrindo. – "Desculpa?"

"Desculpa? Desculpa não é o suficiente!" – responde ele, incapaz de impedir seus braços de a apertarem contra si. – "Isso não é atitude de uma boa namorada, você vai ter que se esforçar mais pra ganhar o meu perdão."

Ela sorri pra ele, balançando a cabeça como se não acreditasse no que ouvia, então começa a rir.

"Ei! Você não ta fazendo nada bem pra minha auto-estima! Dorme quando está na cama comigo e ainda ri quando eu estou tentando ser romântico?"

Ela volta a olhar pra ele então sorri mais ainda, sem responder nada. Quando Draco abre a boca pra perguntar se ela está bem ela volta a falar. "Eu tenho um namoro clichê!"

"Hey!"

"É!!" – ela fala então se levanta de uma vez e começa a pular na cama. – "O cara gato do colégio, com a ex-nerd que passou por um makeover se apaixonam! E você fala coisas românticas que parecem que nunca aconteceriam na realidade! Eu até virei chearleader! AHHHH!! Minha vida até que enfim parece um filme!!!"

Draco escutou sorrindo às maluquices de Gina, tendo a certeza de que nunca conseguiria parar de amar aquela doida pulando na cama, então se levantou, sendo abraçado antes mesmo de poder se equilibrar.

"Ahhh" – Gina gritou de brincadeira quando eles caíram de volta na cama.

Olhando pra Gina embaixo de si, parecendo um pouco sem ar de tanto pular, Draco aproximou o rosto do dela, fazendo carinho com o nariz então murmurou antes de beija-la novamente. – "Só os melhores romances viram clichês."

E mais algumas horas se passaram antes de conseguirem sair do quarto pra encontrar os amigos.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssss_

"Ô, mas quase que vocês chegam tarde demais pra me encontrar sóbrio!" – Exclama Blaise se ajoelhando meio desordenadamente e se levantando da mesa japonesa á sua frente. "O que vocês estavam fazendo, hein?" – perguntou sorrindo de canto de boca.

O casal se olhou sabendo que estavam pensando a mesma coisa: eles _chegaram_ tarde demais pra encontrar o Blaise sóbrio, já que ele estava fazendo essa insinuação em relação a eles dois.

"Vimos um filme e depois demos uma volta no hotel pra ver como é a piscina coberta á noite". – Respondeu Draco e Gina só deu um meio sorriso enquanto seu rosto ficou gradativamente mais vermelho.

Blaise olhou pra Draco enquanto ele respondia então inclinou a cabeça um pouco pro lado, observando uma Gina de rosto vermelhíssimo acenar pra Colin avisando que iria pra mesa em que eles estavam comendo yakissoba. – "O Harry saiu tem um tempo pra tentar pegar aquela guria de novo, mas eu fiquei solidário aqui te esperando com um presente." – disse com a expressão um pouco estranha, inclinando a cabeça na direção daquela que Gina havia apelidado de 'caimbra-silicone'.

Com a resignação cuidadosamente disfarçada, Draco deu um beijo rápido no rosto de Gina. – "Você vai ficar ali com o Colin?

"Humrum." – respondeu ela com um sorriso insincero, que mais parecia um beicinho, então continuou olhando pra Blaise também. – "Podem ir lá fazer seja lá o que vocês garanhões fazem." – falou tentando imitar seu jeito brincalhão de sempre, mas tanto Draco quanto Blaise perceberam que seu coração não estava na piada.

Agora a expressão desconfiada de Blaise estava tão na cara quanto a impaciência das duas meninas na mesa, mas nada disso foi percebido pelo casal, que em segundos pareceram se consolar e se assegurar de algo que Blaise não sabia identificar.

Gina suspirou então deu um último sorriso na direção de Draco e começou a caminhar pra mesa em que seus outros dois amigos estavam.

_Aparentemente nós chegamos sim a ponto de encontrar o Blaise sóbrio... Hunpf, ele podia ficar bêbado e começar a empurrar o Draco pra mim..._

A noite se passou sem grandes acontecimentos até que às quatro e vinte da manhã Draco e Gina carregavam Blaise pro quarto deles.

"Vamz zentar aqu-ick-i." – resmungou Blaise apontando pra escada de rocha que levaria à pequena trilha dos chalés.

Não, Blaise, falta só um pouquinho. Se você continuar andando só um pouquinho vai ter a cama quentinha do chalé só pra você." – Disse Gina, tentando equilibrá-lo junto com Draco, que estava estranhamente calado desde que ela havia brigado com ele por reclamar de que perderia um dia dormindo com ela porque o Blaise havia enchido a cara de novo.

"E quall é agrraça dizzo? A cama ick zodinha pra mim?? Eu zum quero a bozta da cama zodinha!"

"Pff.. Blaise, deixa de ser engraçado!" – falou Gina, rindo do amigo, que mesmo bêbado tem a cabeça sempre pensando na mesma coisa.

"Dracoo, vozê é meu ami-ick-ão. Heeheee" – falou sorrindo bebadamente pra Draco, que só agora pareceu desemburrar por saber que Blaise nunca ficaria nesse estado se soubesse que estaria roubando uma noite dele sozinho com Gina. Ao sentar na escada ao lado do outro e ser puxado pra um abraço em grupo desastrado, Draco decidiu que não conseguiria esconder algo tão importante do amigo por muito tempo.

O que Blaise falou logo depois, entretanto, reforçou a idéia de que teriam que esconder seu namoro por um bom tempo, justamente porque ele torcia demais por eles.

"Vozê Zina, gozta do meu am'gão Draco aqui" – disse com os olhos mais ou menos focados em Gina. – "Ick.. ai, meu corazão, ick... Hein.. Zina, n'mora meu am'gão aqui. Ick! Vozê gozta de'l que eu zei."

Draco e Gina se olharam sorrindo então Draco levantou a sobrancelha como se dissesse 'eu não disse?' e Gina deu a língua, sem querer dar o braço a torcer, mas sabia que mesmo se fosse pra contar alguma coisa agora não seria o momento.

"Bora dormir, cabeção! O Draco ainda vai ter que te colocar debaixo do chuveiro e ele não está muito feliz com você agora não." – brincou a ruiva, já se levantando e pegando num dos ombros de Blaise enquanto Draco fazia o mesmo com seu outro braço.

Alguns passos desastrados e quase-quedas no caminho do chalé se passaram e o trio finalmente entrou no quarto com Draco literalmente carregando um Blaise desacordado pro banheiro.

"Ai, Draco, eu to com medo, será que ele tá com coma alcoólico?"

"Não, ele só ta podre de bêbado mesmo..." – falou Draco com certa dificuldade de respirar depois do esforço de carregar o amigo então virou pra ruiva ao mesmo tempo em que equilibrava o amigo sentado no tampo da privada. – "Vê se o serviço de quarto ainda ta funcionando. Se estiver, pede pra trazer um chocolate quente."

"Hum... ta, mas você não quer ajuda com ele não? Acho meio difícil você conseguir dar banho nele assim."

"Não, pode ir que eu me viro. Eu já tô acostumado." – respondeu com um sorriso pra demonstrar que estava tudo sobre controle.

"Tem certeza?"

"Gina, eu vou ser bem claro." – disse ele com a voz brincalhona, sem se desviar da tarefa de tirar a blusa de Blaise e equilibrá-lo ao mesmo tempo. – "Se é pra você ver alguém sem roupa aqui hoje, com certeza esse alguém não vai ser o Blaise."

"Draco!!" – exclamou a ruiva, sorrindo da cara de pau do namorado ao mesmo tempo que Blaise balbuciava algo parecido com um "porrguê ninguem me vê peladaõ, ick?"

"Eu to falando sério! E se você hesitar mais eu vou ficar com ciúmes pensando que você quer ver meu amigo tomando banho!" – brincou, então riu um pouco quando Gina saiu rapidamente do banheiro sem falar mais um piu.

Após alguns minutos de berros de Blaise, que aparentemente morria de medo de água fria quando estava bêbado, e uma certa confusão sobre a indignidade de escovar os dentes com a escova de dente dada pelo hotel se passaram e Draco completamente molhado saiu do banheiro acompanhado por um Blaise ligeiramente mais sóbrio e vestido na parte debaixo do pijama de Draco.

"Blaise eu pedi um chocolate quente pra você."

"Salvou a pátria." – respondeu ele com a voz ainda um pouco embargada. – "Não vai sair esse gosto ruim da minha boca nunca mais." – resmungou enquanto sentava na cama, olhando torto pra Draco.

O loiro apenas levantou as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo de brincadeira. – "Não existe amizade mais verdadeira do que a daquele que enfia o dedo na sua garganta pra te fazer melhor. Você melhorou, não melhorou?"

"Humpf..."

Draco e Gina riram ao ver Blaise se jogar na cama então se olharam sem saber muito bem como agir agora que tinham uma companhia no chalé que se tornara seu refúgio. Ao trocarem um sorriso sem graça Draco voltou pro banheiro pra tomar um banho.

Quando finalmente todos no quarto estavam devidamente cheirosos, de banho tomado, e o quarto havia mergulhado em uma quietude somente deturpada pelo ronco pouco discreto de Blaise, Draco e Gina se encontravam lado a lado na cama, olhando para o teto e nenhum parecia saber como agir.

(**N/a**: Gente, aqui eu aconselho que vocês ouçam a música que me inspirou pra escrever essa cena. Perfect da banda Burn Season)

Draco, que estava apenas de cueca debaixo da coberta já que Blaise estava com o único pijama que ele havia trazido, sentia cada centímetro que sua perna tocava a de Gina e a ruiva, por sua vez, tentava todas as técnicas de meditação que lembrava que Colin a havia ensinado na época em que pensava que meditação impediria que as rugas aparecessem antes dos 70 anos de idade. _Por quê?? Por quê eu deixei a Mione me convencer de trazer esse baby doll minúsculo pra dormir?? Será que o Draco percebeu e me achou muito apressada? Ai, tomara que não, porque se ele tentar alguma coisa eu sei que não sei o que vou fazer!!_

No momento em que pensou isso, Gina sentiu Draco procurar sua mão e entrelaçar seus dedos e então sorrir quando ela virou o rosto pra ele. _AHHHHHHHHHHHH. Calma, Gina! Não tem por que ficar em pânico! A gente não ta fazendo nada demais._

Quando Gina finalmente retornou seu sorriso, Draco se levantou um pouco, se apoiando no cotovelo, então soltou sua mão a levando pro rosto dela pra tirar alguns fios de cabelo dali em uma carícia simples em comparação com a intensidade do seu olhar, e quando se aproximou para beija-la...

"ROOOOOOONK"

"E esse é o Blaise pra você." – disse Draco quando Gina começou a rir, mas misteriosamente o clima de intimidade entre o casal não desapareceu e essa interrupção involuntária de Blaise apenas serviu pra acabar com o nervosismo de Gina que, ao ouvir o tom bem humorado de Draco, lembrou que era o cara que ela amava que estava ali... não havia porque ter medo ou ficar nervosa.

Dessa vez, então, quem se levantou apoiando os dois cotovelos na cama foi Gina, iniciando o beijo que ambos esperavam acontecer desde o momento em que haviam se forçado a sair do quarto pra encontrar o pessoal ao invés de ficar nessa mesma cama se beijando e aprendendo a ficar perto um do outro sem ter que prestar atenção se alguém estava chegando.

Draco a beijou como queria fazer a noite inteira, mas se forçou a colocar a mão comportadamente na cintura da namorada ao invés de deixá-la deslizar pelo corpo de Gina como ele somente sonhara em fazer. A posição de submissão dela, sem poder usar os braços que a apoiavam, todavia, em poucos minutos o fez esquecer que tinha que ficar comportado e sua mão escorregou lentamente da sua cintura pela seda que tocava o lado de seu corpo desprotegido já que seus braços estavam inclinados para trás. Respirando fortemente, ele se afastou do beijo apenas um instante para ver de novo como ela estava entregue a ele, então começou a passar a mão levemente de onde estava para o torço ofegante, _quase_ tocando seu seio, quando a deslizou pelo pescoço e entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos ruivos, somente para puxá-los de leve de modo a forçá-la a lhe oferecer o pescoço enquanto se colocava de joelhos na cama a puxando pra cima. Ambos estavam de joelhos na cama sem nem perceber como haviam chegado ali e Gina já tinha as mãos perdidas no cabelo loiro de Draco, tentando sofregamente trazer sua boca com mais força contra sua pele, enquanto ele a puxava contra si.

Ninguém poderia dizer quanto tempo havia se passado, mas qualquer um que olhasse poderia atestar que Draco já estava incapaz de um pensamento racional quando a alça esquerda do baby doll de Gina cedeu à tentação de cair. Enlouquecido com a respiração rápida e alta de Gina, que se tornava ainda mais óbvia pelo subir e descer daqueles globos róseos que estavam _bem ali_ pra ele tocar, beijar e sugar, Draco aproximou a boca ao perceber que as mãos de Gina não pareciam querer que ele parasse então, quando sentiu o toque fraco da seda que o separava do que tanto _precisava_ ver, pode sentir a pressão familiar na barriga demonstrando que estava prestes a perder o controle como um garoto de 14 anos tendo um sonho molhado. Pra sua imensa frustração, entretanto, outro ronco do amigo pareceu acordar Gina do estado de êxtase em que se encontrava a fazendo ficar estática e um segundo depois se afastar um pouco.

"Er..." – balbuciou Gina, deixando suas mãos caírem do cabelo de Draco então mordeu a boca sem saber exatamente pra onde olhar.

"Eu.. eu te deixei sem graça? Desculpa, eu devia ter me controlado e..." – falou Draco, percebendo que ela estava meio sem graça, então passou a mão no cabelo em um gesto nervoso.

"Não! Er.. é que eu tinha esquecido que o Blaise tava aqui e... sei lá." – respondeu ela sem olhar pra ele e começando a se sentir ridícula de joelhos no meio da cama, sem saber porque havia ficado tão nervosa.

"É, eu também tinha esquecido." – disse olhando pra ela com um sorriso meio incerto.

"Humrum... acho melhor a gente dormir então, né? Porque... porque o Blaise pode acordar e.. e ai ele vai ver a gente e a gente não pode ser visto e.. e.." – disse Gina rapidamente, como Draco sabia que ela fazia quando estava nervosa.

"É.." – respondeu, oferecendo um sorriso e a mão como apoio pra ela voltar a deitar na cama.

Ambos pareciam saber que não era o momento de conversar sobre o que havia acontecido ou o que poderia acontecer entre eles no futuro, mas o fato de que teriam que conversar sobre sua relação estava presente como o ar que os separava.

E assim se passou o resto da primeira madrugada deles naquele chalé: com Blaise roncando e Draco e Gina olhando pro teto, lembrando do que havia acontecido e pensando em como falar pro outro o que estavam sentindo. Pelo menos o pior havia passado depois dos primeiros dez minutos...

... porque nesses primeiros dez minutos os dois tiveram que fingir não perceber uma certa tenda na coberta de Draco.

(**N/a**: hieuhieueheiueheiueh desculpa, gente!! Eu TIVE que colocar esse detalhe final, porque é óbvio que qualquer garoto ia ficar armado um tempinho depois daquele agarramento todo. Ai, meu Deus, como o Draco é tuuudo.)

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssss_

29 de dezembro – sala de massagem e ofurô. 10:40 a.m

"Vai mais pra lá, Chriiis" – falou Gina ligeiramente sonolenta e rabugenta ao mesmo tempo em que empurrava o amigo na cadeira de descanso e deitava quase o esmagando, ignorando o fato de que várias outras cadeiras estão desocupadas.

Tirando as rodelas de pepino dos olhos ao ouvir a voz da ruiva, Colin se levantou um pouco apoiando o corpo no cotovelo e sorriu ao reconhecer os sinais de rabugice da amiga. - "Eita, mas teve alguém que não dormiu essa noite.."

"Humpf.. eu quis dormir um pouco mais e aí perdi o café da manhã.. to morrendo de fome.." – respondeu ao mesmo tempo que se mexia incessantemente tentando achar uma posição em que ficasse confortável até que Chris, que até então estava estranhamente quieto lendo a mesma página do livro em suas mãos, se oferecesse pra ir atrás de um garçom.

"Não precisa não, eu to gostando desse colchão aqui." – respondeu Gina com um sorriso, como se estivesse pedindo desculpas por saber que estava de mau humor e o tinha esmagado.

"Non é prrroblema algum, volto já." – respondeu o francês com um sorriso curto e se levantou da cadeira quase levando Gina junto, então saiu em busca do garçom sem olhar pra nenhum dos amigos de novo.

"Oxe.. o que ele que ele tem?"

Colin, que ainda estava olhando Chris de longe saindo da sala de massagem, virou pra Gina com a expressão confusa que ficou ligeiramente cômica considerando o fato de que estava usando uma máscara de morango no rosto e uma faixa branca no cabelo. – "Não sei... ele ta assim desde ontem. Acho que não dormiu direito com os roncos do Harry e ficou de mau humor..."

"Roncos do Har... Peraí, por que o Harry dormiu com vocês?"

"Pfff, bebinho-bebinho foi o que ele ficou ontem. Aí eu não deixei ele voltar sozinho pro quarto porque ele ia despencar e acabar dormindo num arbusto qualquer. O Chris achava melhor deixar ele dormir no quarto dele, mas quando a gente chegou lá e viu que o Blaize tinha sumido eu achei melhor ficar cuidando do Harry. Vai que ele vomitava e se sufocava ou sei lá...Ainda bem que o harry tava bom o suficiente pra tomar banho sozinho, por que tudo tem limites, né, miga!"

"Hehe... Vocês tiveram mais sorte que eu e o Draco então, porque a gente, além de não dormir com os roncos, tivemos que dar banho nele antes.

"Mentira! O Blaise também?" – perguntou Colin rindo, então ficou com a expressão safada. – "E eu crente que minha amiga seria menos pura e imaculada hoje! Se bem que se você deu banho no Blaaaaise"

"Colin, você simplesmente não tem o direito de me zoar quando está usando esta máscara rosa no rosto!" – disse ela rindo. – "E o Draco não me deixou ajudar não."

"Ai, que pecado... Ei! Pára de tentar me desviar do assunto, porque você não vai prosperar neste objetivo vil!!! Eu passei a noite inteira acordado e fingindo que não estava com um francês gato, que acontece de ser meu amigo, na minha cama e um jogador de basquete gato, que também é meu amigo, na cama ao lado! Fiquei pensando o que você e o Draco estavam fazendo porque agarrações hetero na minha imaginação foi a única coisa que pode me desanimar a ponto de me manter quieto naquela cama sem ir mexer em um dos meus amiguinhos dorminhocos que confiam **demais** na minha honestidade gay! Então desembucha! Você nem pegou no p.."

"COLIN!!" – semi-gritou Gina, ao mesmo tempo em que pulava da cadeira pra colocar a mão na boca do amigo então olhou pras pessoas ao lado com um sorriso exagerado. – "Bom dia!! Hehe.. desculpa.. Bom dia"

"djkhdhk"

"Ai..." – disse gina olhando pra sua mão melecada depois de tê-la retirado do rosto de Colin. – "seu doido"

"Mas você me ama. Vai, agora fala logo antes que o Chris volte!"

"E o que te faz pensar que eu vou contar mais coisa pra você do que pro Chris?"

"Se o fato de que eu sou seu melhor amigo a anos e te convenci a cortar aquela juba não for motivo suficiente pra algumas regalias eu não sei mais o que é! Além do mais, só eu não vou ficar sem graça nunca com qualquer coisa que você me contar, então, correndo o risco de ficar repetitivo: desembucha, miga!"

"Ta! Ta bom! A minha noite não foi muito diferente da sua não.. Eu também fiquei a noite inteira de olhos fechados, me concentrando pra não mover nem um músculo e controlando a respiração pra parecer que eu tava dormindo! Mas aí me dava falta de ar e aí eu me desesperava e aí não vinha o sono e... Quase fiquei doida, porque a gente não podia fazer nada com o Blaise lá! Ai, mas antes... nossa, Colin, eu tenho certeza que os beijos do Draco podem matar. E a gente ainda não tinha ficado daquele jeito na cama, sabe?"

"Mas ontem antes da festa...?"

"Eu tava de moleton, sabe? E aí a gente assistiu Shrek."

"OO"

"O que??" – perguntou Gina ao ver o amigo boquiaberto.

"Vocês tiveram a chance de ficar sozinhos sem ninguém chegar e foram ver _Shrek_???"

"É...Por que?

"Meu Deus, o Draco deve ser o Buda encarnado! Porque depois de todas aquelas agarrações escondidas que você me contou ele deve estar andando com as partes roxas de tanto de segurar!"

"Colin!!!"

"O que, miga!? É verdade! Heiueheiueheiuh Ele já deve estar louco e ainda se segurou e ficou vendo Shrek com você, heieuheieuh"

"É, ele pareceu meio estranho quando eu perguntei se ele queria ver o filme. Mas a gente sempre gostou de ver filme juntos e eu queria aproveitar a viagem pra fazer essas coisas como namorados, sabe?"

"Eu sei, miga. E ele deve saber também se ficou quietinho assistindo o filme. Eu só to falando que deve estar difícil pra ele essa situação. Você já percebeu que ele sempre fica pra trás quando vocês saem do quarto.

"É, ele disse que tem que se acalmar." – respondeu ela ficando meio vermelha. – "Hoje de manhã eu vi ele me olhando no espelho quando a gente tava escovando os dentes. O jeito que ele me olha me dá vontade de me mostrar pra ele, sabe?"

"Ué, miga.. você conhece o Draco a vida inteira e está apaixonada por ele. O que é que te prende? Eu sei que a gente só tem quase 17 anos, mas as circunstâncias não são normais, são? Eu nunca vi um casal tão apaixonado."

"É.. mas é que eu não sei o que fazer, sabe? Eu fico insegura, porque eu nunca fiz dessas coisas e você sabe que só beijei aquele garoto num jogo de verdade ou conseqüência antes do Draco. E o Draco faz e acontece desde os 14! Ele vai me achar uma boba."

"Acho que as coisas vão acontecer naturalmente, né?" – perguntou Colin em um tom que demonstrava que aquilo era mais uma afirmação então, diante do silêncio de Gina, ele se lembrou de algo. – "Ué... cadê o Chris?"

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Na piscina...

"... com aquela tenda no meio das pernas e a Gina do lado provavelmente querendo sair correndo... " – disse Draco contando o vácuo federal que tinha sofrido na noite anterior por causa do querido amigo bêbado Blaise.

Harry riu ao imaginar a cena descrita pelo amigo então olhou na direção de Blaise, que no momento estava dando seu sorriso 55 e falando com a garota que ele apelidara de sereia e estava dando em cima desde o momento em que a vira entrar na piscina. – "Vou avisar pra ele que a culpa pelo enterro das suas bolas é dele."

"Mas tenho que ser sincero.. Eu duvido que ela não me deixaria na mão de novo mesmo que o Blaise não estivesse lá e..." – falou Draco rindo então virou pra porta da entrada da piscina no exato momento em que Gina havia entrado com Colin.

"Draco?" – falou Harry. tentando chamar a atenção ao vê-lo ficar estranhamente catatônico, então virou na direção que o amigo observava vendo Gina chupando o canudinho de um suco que deveria ser de melancia ou morango, pois era rosa. Harry voltou a olhar pro amigo sorrindo de canto de boca por saber exatamente o tipo de pensamento surfando a cabeça do amigo naquele instante.

Comprovando a suspeita de Harry, Draco se sentou na cadeira que estava logo atrás de si e voltou a olhar pro amigo como se estivesse sentindo dor. – "Diz pro Blaise que o velório ta perto..."

Gina largou o canudinho ao avistar Draco e sorriu abertamente pro loiro, mas então ficou com a expressão confusa ao vê-lo sentar de uma vez em uma cadeira e falar alguma coisa pro Harry que, vendo a expressão de Gina, apenas sorriu balançando a cabeça pra sinalizar que estava tudo bem.

"Ele ta meio estranho desde hoje de manhã.." – comentou a ruiva ainda olhando na direção do namorado.

"Também, coitado. Ele deve estar mais sexualmente frustrado que _eu_, e só isso já comprova que ele estava numa situação de calamidade pública!"

"Ai, Colin, você ta me deixando culpada! Você é amigo de quem aqui?"

"Seu, miga! Mas eu tenho que ter solidariedade masculina..."

"... Você ri porque não é com você, cara." – falou Draco retirando a blusa pra depois coloca-la no colo. – "Não tem limite pra quantas vezes um homem pode ficar nesse estado por dia não? – continuou apontando discretamente pro meio de suas pernas que agora estava acobertado por sua blusa. – "Ainda bem que a Gina é a pessoa mais distraída que existe, senão já tinha saído correndo pra casa pra se esconder atrás da mam-Moly."

Harry percebe o amigo hesitando em chamar Molly de mãe como sempre fez e fica triste, mas não consegue parar de rir diante do lado hilário de tudo aquilo. O super mega playboy Draco Malfoy numa situação dessas.

"... sério Colin!! O _dia inteiro_!! E eu fico curiosooosa pra ver mas tenho medo! Ave Maria!! Aí eu tenho que fingir que não to percebendo porque eu sei que ele fica sem graça e.. Colin? Colin?!" – falou Gina ao perceber que o amigo estava com o olhar perdido no nada, ao mesmo tempo em que colocava suas coisas na mesa do lado oposto da piscina, já que ela e Draco haviam combinado de ficar mais separados durante o dia pra não causar suspeitas em Blaise.

"Hã?" – pergunta Colin ao perceber a amiga olhando pra ele como se estivesse confusa, então volta a focalizar nela e pergunta a única coisa que é capaz de pensar no momento. – Ele fica assim o DIA INTEIRO?? Ai meu deus!!"

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssss_

Depois do almoço Draco foi pro quarto com a desculpa de que queria 'descansar' depois de não ter dormido bem a noite, mas a risada de Colin, o sorriso de canto de boca de Harry e a vermelhidão do rosto de Gina demonstraram que apenas Blaise não havia entendido como Draco pretendia descansar.

Sem conseguir olhar pra Gina, Draco somente a entregou uma das chaves do chalé, deixando suas mãos encostarem mais tempo do que o necessário, então virou e deu tchau pra todos. Colin e Gina saíram logo depois em busca de Chris, que havia almoçado sozinho e desaparecido desde então, e Blaise e Harry, tendo dormido a noite inteira sem roncos, decidiram ir jogar poker com o grupo de garotas que haviam conhecido naquela manhã no salão de jogos.

Draco andou o mais rapidamente que conseguia e, ao finalmente avistar seu chalé, sentiu uma vontade enorme de cantar 'aaaaleluia aaaaleuia, aleluuia!!'. O fato é que depois de horas de tortura de castidade e confinamento proporcionado por aquele calção de banho do inferno, Draco estava desesperado por um banho em que pudesse ter privacidade pra cuidar do seu problema então, confiando no fato de que Gina demoraria pelo menos meia hora até encontrar Chris, conversar com os amigos, se despedir e vir pro quarto, ele retirou seu casaco e blusa ao mesmo tempo então foi até o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro pra que a água esquentasse.

Sem perder tempo desabotoou e baixou a calça ao mesmo tempo em que retirava os tênis com os pés. Ao finalmente se sentir livre ele tocou seu saco o massageando levemente antes mesmo de tirar completamente as calças, como se isso pudesse melhorar a dor que sentia depois de ficar o dia inteiro em um estado de excitação e frustração constante. – "ahhh, meu Deus, não importa o que falam, dá pra morrer de frustração sexual sim." (N/a: Gente eu não to exagerando, isso aconteceu com um amigo meu! O pobre nem quis sair á noite com a gente e ficou deitado no hotel, ehieuehieuh)

Depois de segundos nessa atividade, Draco respirou fundo, chutou a calça pro lado e entrou no box, sentindo a água quente tirar toda a tensão das suas costas então virou na direção do jato do chuveiro, deixando a água molhar seu rosto e cabelo, sem nunca parar de fazer o que seu sexo implorava a tarde inteira. Vários minutos se passaram assim, com o loiro imaginando Gina ajoelhada na sua frente, com a boca em volta da sua carne túrgida do mesmo jeito que ela havia feito com aquele canudinho do suco de manhã, até o momento em que ele já respirava alto e se apoiava com um braço na parede da frente enquanto o outro aumentava o movimento de vai e vem na sua ereção.

"Ngn. Gina..." – murmurou, delirando na fantasia em sua mente de tal maneira que nunca percebeu a porta do banheiro se abrindo lentamente pra dar espaço pra própria dona de suas fantasias, com os olhos arregalados e boquiaberta. – "G- GINA!" – falou ele assustado ao vê-la ali justamente quando ele estava fazendo isso, mas já não era mais capaz de parar pra ir atrás dela quando ela saiu correndo.

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssssssss_

_Afff, eles que se entendam. Nunca vi! O Chris dá uma de louco e aí volta como se nada tivesse acontecido...Tomara que o Colin consiga descobrir o que ele tem.. será que é alguma coisa com os pais dele?? – _Pensava Gina enquanto caminhava distraidamente pro seu chalé meros vinte minutos depois de ter se separado de Draco depois do almoço. – _Ui, melhor pra mim! Ficar agarradeeeenha no Draco. Eu tenho que parar de ser tão boba! Não tem porque eu não confiar nele.. eu podia muito bem ser um pouco mais ousada, né?_

Pensando nisso, Gina entrou no quarto confiante, decidida a experimentar como é ficar perto de Draco intimamente como Colin havia falado e, ao ver a porta do banheiro entreaberta e o chuveiro ligado, pensou ter a oportunidade perfeita. – _A gente já tomou banho juntos antes.. eu nem tenho que tirar o biquíni se não quiser.. _ - Mordendo a boca pra conter o sorriso, Gina tirou a roupa silenciosamente, ficando apenas de biquíni então abriu a porta lentamente, pensando em oferecer uma massagem com a voz bem sexy, mas ao invés de surpreender o namorado ficou em choque pela visão que teve.

Draco apoiando um braço na parede, com a cabeça abaixada e o cabelo molhado caindo no rosto... a boca entreaberta, estocando o próprio pênis na mão direita. Estática, Gina se viu incapaz de tirar os olhos de onde Draco massageava até que um gemido inconsciente saiu de sua garganta chamando a atenção do loiro pra sua presença.

"G- GINA!"

Sem conseguir pensar direito, Gina apenas saiu dali, agarrou seu sobretudo e saiu correndo do quarto, sem entender muito bem porque ela estava tendo essa reação exagerada, mas incapaz de se conter.

"Colin!!" – gritou pelo amigo ao mesmo tempo em que batia na porta do chalé do amigo. – "Colin, sou eu! Abre a porta que eu to morrendo de frio!"

"Que foi miga!? O Draco não tava lá não?" – perguntou o loiro deixando a amiga entrar no quarto ainda com a expressão de choque e a seguindo logo depois, sem perceber que a porta não chegou a dar o sinal de que estava trancada.

"Ahn.. c-cadê o Chris?" – perguntou a ruiva ao notar a ausência do outro e ainda se sentindo incapaz de falar porque estava ali. Tinha certeza que o amigo morreria de rir.

Colin deu com os ombros demonstrando impaciência então apontou pro banheiro. – "Ta no banho. Mas me fala o que aconteceu! Até minha imaginação fértil não é capaz de tentar adivinhar o que pode ter te deixado assim a ponto de sair correndo só com esse sobretudozinho nesse tempo.

Fazendo uma cara de choro cômica, digna de criança que não ganhou um doce do pai, Gina bateu o pé no chão então foi pra cama, levantou o cobertor e prontamente se escondeu inteira debaixo dele.

Colin ficou olhando o monte debaixo do cobertor com a expressão perdida entre preocupação e vontade de zoar a amiga e por um segundo se perguntou se ele queria mesmo saber o que havia acontecido. – "Gina. O que foi que você aprontou com o Draco?? Você tá vestida debaixo desse sobretudo aí?" – perguntou com um tom de sacanagem.

"Ai, Coliiinnn..." – choramingou ela dali debaixo. – "Ele vai me achar ridícula!"

"Uhm? Miga, o que aconteceu?" – perguntou o loirinho, agora decididamente preocupado.

"Eu voltei pro quarto e queria ser sexy, pra ele não me achar boba e querer outra garota, aí eu tirei a roupa e ia tomar banho com ele, porque a gente já fez isso uma vez e foi legal, lembra?" – falou ela rapidamente, sem muita pontuação ao nexo entre as palavras. – "Mas aí eu cheguei lá e o Draco tava pegando lá embaixo e.. e .. eu fiquei em choque.. eu nunca tinha visto! Eu vivo pensando nisso e nessas coisas, mas eu nunca fiz nada e nunca tinha visto nada, entende? E é mais legal ainda que a cueca dele! E é enoooorme! Eu pensava que devia ser por causa do tamanho da frente da minha cueca de estimação que eu roubei dele, mas eu não tinha certeza e noossssa.. agora eu tenho. Eu fiquei hipnotizada!! E ele tava lá..mexendo pra cima e pra baixo.. com.. com uma firmeza, Colin! Ai meu Deus.. e ele falou meu nome e aí eu senti um negócio no estômago e e.. um frio erm.. lá.. lá embaixo e aí ele olhou pra mim e eu olhei pro... pro.. pro Draquinho e vi com os meus próprios olhos que é realmente um DRACÃO, migoooo! E aí eu saí correndo e..." – falou a ruiva do mesmo jeito confuso então saiu de repente debaixo do seu esconderijo com uma expressão assassina. – "Você ta rindo?? Eu acabo de fazer papel de idiota do ano pro cara que eu fui apaixonada a vida inteira e você tá RINDO??"

Ao ver as lágrimas ainda não derramadas de Gina, Colin ficou sério, percebendo que, apesar de ser uma situação engraçadíssima pra quem está de fora, era difícil pra ruivinha que aparentemente ainda não havia se acostumado a pagar esses micos apesar de sempre ter sido desastrada e meio louquinha.

"ô, miga, desculpa.. vem cá." – disse ele se aproximando pra abraça-la, mas ela só fechou os olhos com força como se quisesse ter o poder de mudar a realidade, então se enfiou debaixo do cobertor de novo. Sabendo que havia magoado a melhor amiga, Colin levantou a ponta do cobertor então entrou no esconderijo de Gina, sentindo alívio ao não ser expulso dali por sua falta de consideração. – "Desculpa, tá? Eu sei que parece o fim do mundo agora, mas o Draco te conhece.. Ele sabe que você tem essas reações meio maluquinhas. E ele me disse uma vez que essa é uma das coisas que ele mais adora em você."

"Ele disse isso? Jura?" – perguntou ela numa voz insegura e vulnerável.

"Juro. Eu nunca menti pra você, lembra?"

"Pff.. lembro de você falando que ia me dar o seu primogênito se eu concordasse em cortar 'aquela juba'" – respondeu com um sorriso que, se ele enxergasse naquele escuro iria ver que estava meio choroso. – "Eu tenho medo dele cansar de ficar no vácuo... Você disse que ele deve estar passando maus bocados com isso, mas eu não faço de propósito, é porque eu quero ficar perto dele e fico pensando em fazer coisas com ele o tempo inteiro, mas aí quando a gente ta lá se beijando tem horas que... eu fico nervosa e aí paro... e tem um monte de câimbra silicone querendo fazer o que ele quer, Colin... mas a gente só começou a namorar a alguns dias e... sei lá..."

"Eu também quero ficar perto de você..." – falou Draco perto da cama depois de ter ouvido a última parte do que a ruiva havia dito, fazendo os dois escondidos ficarem estáticos. – "Não precisa acontecer mais nada, eu só quero ficar perto de _você_.. ninguém mais."

"Colin você não fecha a porta não?" – murmurou Gina emburrada com o amigo, decidida a fingir pra si mesma que Draco não estava ali e não tinha ouvido nada do que ela havia falado.

"O que aconnnteceu?" – ouviram Chris perguntar, então Colin saiu debaixo do cobertor e, depois de notar com estranhamento que o francês havia saído inteiramente vestido de dentro do banheiro, fez um sinal pra porta demonstrando que era melhor eles saírem.

Sem olhar pra trás pra ver se estava sendo seguido, Colin saiu do quarto e Chris, após hesitar por alguns segundos, seguiu o amigo.

"Gina, você não acha que a gente devia conversar sobre isso?"

"Isso o que? Não aconteceu nada e eu só decidi vir dar uma sonequinha no quarto dos meus amigos. E você está lá no nosso chalé dando uma sonequinha também."

"Você não quer falar sobre o que aconteceu agora?"

"Essa presunção estaria correta."

"Então considerando literalmente essa afirmação, você não vai ter que falar nada, mas vai ter que me ouvir."

"..."

"Eu não quero que você se sinta pressionada a fazer nada. Eu não to com pressa nenhuma e o que você viu foi simplesmente uma reação física." – parou de falar ao ver o montinho na cama se levantar e um rostinho vermelho e cheio de expectativa aparecer meio cabisbaixo. - "Gina... eu não espero que você faça nada em relação ao que você viu se não estiver confiante de que essa é a sua vontade. E eu não vou atrás de mais ninguém porque essas reações ultimamente só acontecem perto da minha irmã de criação, sabe?" – continuou, tentando fazê-la entender que não precisa ter medo, e sorriu ao ver o sorriso tímido dela. – "Eu sou apaixonado por você... não tem por que você se sentir insegura. E o Colin disse a verdade, porque eu sou louco por esse seu jeito estabanado e além do mais, das reações que você poderia ter tido essa não foi a pior."

Ao ser lembrada que havia saído correndo, Gina voltou a parecer sofrer comicamente então voltou a se enfiar debaixo do cobertor, fazendo Draco começar a rir e abraçá-la mesmo envolta da coberta. – "Também não foi a melhor, mas.."

"Draco!!" – gritou a ruiva ali debaixo então saiu toda descabelada. – "Não tem graça."

"Tem sim." – disse depois de tirar alguns fios de cabelo do rosto da namorada e roubar-lhe um beijo. – "Agora vamos. Você tem que se arrumar com alguma roupa que vai me fazer sofrer a noite inteira." – falou brincando sobre a situação pra fazê-la perder um pouco da gravidade e ganhando outro sorriso de Gina. Não esperava, todavia, que a ruiva pulasse no colo dele o abraçando fortemente, numa demonstração de carinho quase infantil.

"Eu também sou apaixonada por você." – disse ela sentindo o rosto quente novamente, e Draco se aproximou para beijá-la, mas o telefone do quarto tocando quebrou o clima.

"Alô?" – perguntou Draco depois de se debruçar na cama pra pegar o aparelho, inocente do olhar curioso de Gina na direção do seu 'draqu.. erm.. dracão'.

"Col- Draco? O que você ta fazendo aí? Não, esquece.. dá pra você vir trazer roupas pra mim e pro Harry no chalé 42?"

"Oxe.. vocês não foram aí vestidos não?"

"Não, essas meninas malucas roubaram até as nossas cuecas e saíram correndo!! A gente ta enrolado nas toalhas de mesa!" "fala pra ele vir logo, porra!" – falou a voz irritada de Harry um pouco mais distante da voz de Blaise, que estava com o telefone.

"Ta, já to indo.." – disse Draco já começando a rir. – "Mas como que elas roubaram essas roupas??"

"Strip Poker" – falou Blaise, mas Harry estava resmungando logo atrás. – "Cara ruim de poker.. falei pra parar de ficar olhando pro peito dela.. puta que pariu.."

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssss_

A festa, como anunciado, teve seu início exatamente ás vinte e duas horas e sua decoração elegante mas fria como tudo envolvendo pessoas de posses econômicas parece ligeiramente se aquecer na medida em que os hóspedes jovens chegavam cheios do espírito da bebedeira que já não se encontrava nos seus pais, que provavelmente estariam em outro saguão do resort conversando política e ações e degustando um puro malte.

Alas.. a juventude.

Gina estava sentada em uma das namoradeiras, segurando um drink colorido e estranhamente gostoso na mão esquerda enquanto observava Draco fugir da guria que aceitou o desafio de tentar conquistá-lo agora que a câimbra silicone parecia haver desistido. Sorriu um pouco balançando a cabeça em negativo então virou pra sua esquerda e rapidamente à sua direita avistando Harry e Blaise, porque na direção que olhou primeiro estava parado o caralho-véi e seus capangas.

Os dois amigos estavam no extremo oposto do lugar onde as ganhadoras de poker estavam, parecendo emburradas ao observar que eles dois tinham novos alvos. - ­ _é.. foram dar uma de espertas e se lascaram... _– pensou Gina, rindo por dentro e observando Blaise se aproximar de um jeito sexy pra dar feliz aniversário à Bruna Dugrey (**n/a:** feliz aniversário, guria!!), filha de um dos magnatas hospedados no resort e, aparentemente, o novo interesse romântico dele, enquanto Harry retirava uma sujeira inexistente do rosto daquela que ele apelidara de anjinha desde o dia em que haviam chegado no hotel. As duas ficaram vermelhas e abaixaram o olhar timidamente e Gina teve que revirar os olhos de indignação pela fraqueza feminina diante desses meninos. Desconsidere-se o fato de que ela faz a mesma coisa perto de Draco...

Quando achou que já tinha ficado tempo suficiente sem olhar pro namorado pra disfarçar um pouco, Gina voltou a observá-lo com um sorriso muito mal disfarçado de melancolia até que quase derruba o drink que segurava no momento que Colin sentou de rompante ao seu lado.

"Essa festa tá um saco." – disse o loirinho em uma demonstração de indignação pouco característica dele então pegou o drink da mão de Gina e virou tudo em um gole só.

Estranhando a atitude do amigo, que praticamente nunca ficava de mau humor, Gina aceitou o copo vazio que Colin estava lhe devolvendo então passou os olhos pelo salão à procura de Chris, o avistando do lado de fora, na varanda, falando ao celular. – "Você e o Chris brigaram?"

"Pffff.." – foi a resposta de Colin. Isto é... isso além da careta aborrecida.

"O que ele tem, hein?"

"Sei lá, miga. Eu sei que pela primeira vez na vida eu sou inocente, mas acho que ele deve estar com raiva de alguma coisa, porque ta me ignorando desde ontem."

"Mas vocês brigaram?"

"Não! Eu to quietinho, sendo o meu maravilhoso ser como sempre! E... poxa, a gente tava se dando tão bem e ele acha tudo que eu falo engraçado.. e nem se importa de ficar lendo do meu lado enquanto eu faço os tratamentos de beleza daqui... e não fica bravo quando eu interrompo a leitura dele pra falar alguma besteira...e.."

"Erm... Colin... você ta gostando do Chris?"

"Lógico, ele é meu amigo."

"Não.. você ta _gostando _gostando do Chris?"

"Eu não, miga! Você acha que eu ia parar de gostar de um garoto hetero pra começar a gostar de outro? Naaaão... lógico que não, não sou doido."

"Você nem fica mais babando quando vê o Harry sem blusa... Pra falar a verdade eu não vi você nem piscar os olhos na direção dele ou dos outros caras nem quando eles estavam de sunga." – disse Gina, apontando os fatos pra que Colin juntasse as peças e chegasse á conclusão óbvia.

"É porque eu sempre estou prestando atenção em outra coisa na hora, ué. Não sou um doido que não consegue se conter, miga." – falou Colin olhando na direção em que Chris estava ainda falando no telefone então virou pra Gina, que estava com a sobrancelha levantada como se ela quisesse provar o que estava falando só com aquele gesto. – "Ta bom, ta bom, eu sei que não me contenho mesmo, mas agora eu... eu tava fazendo outra coisa que eu não lembro."

"Você tá com o Chris o tempo todo, miguim.. E Colin... você também acha engraçado ou interessantíssimo tudo que ele fala."

Alguns segundos se passaram com os dois olhando pra festa sem ver de fato o que se passava à sua frente até que Colin respira fundo e balança a cabeça em negativo lentamente, como se quisesse ainda negar pra si mesmo a conclusão que havia chegado. – "Eu não acredito que me apaixonei por um cara hetero de novo. Que beleza! E ele ainda vai embora pro outro lado do mundo, isso não é uma diliça?? – falou com amargura então acenou pro garçom indicando que queria uma bebida.

"Ai, Colin, desculpa.. eu to tão envolvida com o que está acontecendo comigo e o Draco que nem tava do seu lado até agora... nem tava vendo isso tudo acontecendo..." – falou Gina com remorso pois ele sempre esteve do lado dela quando ela precisou.

"Oxe, miga! Seu timing é perfeito! Eu nem tinha percebido que tava gostando dele até você roubar minha técnica e me fazer ver a verdade." – falou sorrindo um pouco então levantou o drink que havia pegado e Gina fez o mesmo. – "À amizade!" – falaram com um sorriso meio lacrimoso, verdadeiramente felizes de ter um ao outro então beberam do drink e voltaram a olhar pra festa se sentindo ligeiramente mais leves.

Um tempinho se passou e o casal de amigos estava oficialmente entediado e olhando de longe os seus objetos de afeição e tudo em volta do salão, que transpirava a riqueza dos hóspedes do hotel pela opulência da decoração à criatividade e diversidade de bebidas e petiscos, até que um conhecido toque de celular ecoou pelo salão mostrando que a Dj era realmente bem excêntrica.

_Salut Yelle!_

_Salut Christelle!_

Ao ouvir essas palavras, que ambos reconheceram como a música Parle á ma main – Fatal Bazooka feet Yelle, que eles sempre ouvem no youtube e se divertem imitando a coreografia, Colin e Gina se olharam com a boca aberta como se não acreditassem.

_  
Hé on est pas des putes à frange!  
__C'est clair!  
Et on va leur dire!  
Ok  
_

"É um sinal!" – disse Gina já começando a rir e colocar seu drink da mesinha ao lado como Colin tinha feito, mas ele a respondeu mostrando a mão e falando junto com a música:

_  
Parle à ma main! (__**n/a**__: Tradução: Talk to the hand ou Fala com a mão. É um clipe zoando os Estados Unidos. Se vocês querem ter uma visão de como eles vão agir durante essa cena eu aconselho que dêem uma olhada no clipe dessa música, gente! Quando vi a primeira vez achei a cara deles dois)_

Ambos se levantaram e começaram a fazer comicamente a coreografia da música ao mesmo tempo em que andavam pro meio do salão, cantando e se divertindo com só eles sabiam.

_Tu fait trop pitier, tu m'soule, vas-y parle à ma main.  
Si t'as pas compris, ca veux dire oublie moi, hum, hum.  
Jt'écoute pas, t'existe pas donc vas-y parle à ma main.  
Si t'as pas compris, ca veux dire non merci, hum, hum._

Avec mes biatche, j'me déanche dans la rue.(pia pia pia)  
Derriere nous un gars, il me matte le cul.(oh le relou)  
Oué c'est normale j'suis bonne, en MissXtri taille basse.(c'est clair)  
Il moule trop bien mon boule, avec juste avec le string qui depasse.(huhu)  
T'sais j'ai que 16 ans mais j'fais d'jà 95 B.  
Grace a mon sous-tif Etaham, que j'ai trop bien rambouré.(huhu)  
Bref le mec m'acoste, dans son pauvre survêt Lascoste.  
_''Hey, mademoiselle, t'est charmente, ca te dirait une glace à la  
menthe ?''  
__Ah, ah. P.I. : Pas Interessé !_

Dançavam, cantando e fazendo gestos exagerados que condizem com o que a música fala, alheios aos olhares de desdém que várias pessoas davam enquanto seguravam seus drinks e faziam pose como sempre se portavam nessas ocasiões sociais. O que ninguém confessaria nem sob tortura é que gostariam de se sentir livres pra fazer o mesmo porque, ao contrário de todos ali presente, eles dois eram os únicos que pareciam realmente se divertir.__

Tu fait trop pitier, tu m'soule, vas-y parle à ma main.  
Si t'as pas compris, ca veux dire oublie moi, hum, hum.  
Jt'écoute pas, t'existe pas donc vas-y parle à ma main.  
Si t'as pas compris, ca veux dire non merci, hum, hum.

_Parle, parle, parle a ma main c'est bon tu m'lache.(daccord)  
Parle, parle, parle a ma main maint'nan degage.(ok).(x2)_

Harry riu ao ver a festa particular que Colin e Gina pareciam ter arranjado para si então olhou para sua anjinha se sentindo aliviado por observar que ela olhava o casal parecendo achar aquilo verdadeiramente divertido e não com aquela cara de limão azedo de várias outras garotas que olhavam para Gina naquele instante.__

_Les mecs ils sont tous nuls, (a wai)(x2)  
Les mecs, les mecs, les mecs ils sont tous nuls.(ba pourquoi?)  
__Les mecs ils sont tous nuls ils pense qu'a nous mettre des doigts.(a degueu)  
Ils font que nous trompé jl'ai lu dans biscavita.  
Mes parent aussi ils sont trop pas opé.(oh les boules)  
Ils veulent pa que je fume et ils veulent meme pas divorcé.(ma pauvre cheri)  
J'en ai vraiment marre d'etre leur bouquet mistere.(tu métone)  
Ils comprennent pas que pour survivre j'ai besoin d'un scooter.  
Si sa continu j'te jure j'vais fugué en boite.(ta trop raison)  
Et pour bien les faire chié je rentre qu'a 2h du mat'.  
Huhu ç.c : ça crain_

Draco olhou pra Gina dançando e teve sorte de todos estarem tão chocados com a apresentação, pois do contrário qualquer um veria que estava completamente bobo e apaixonado pela ruivinha maluca. Ficou óbvio para ele o fato de que essa música significava algo pros dois amigos e por um instante sentiu uma ponta de ciúmes da ligação forte que ele sabia existir entre Gina e Colin. O loiro começou a rir ao vê-la fazer um gesto em paródia a uma lady francesa, mas aos olhos dele ela realmente pareceu uma francesinha perua e continuou se divertindo com o show até o término da música, dando graças a Deus por não ter que escutar as baboseiras que a garota ao seu lado estava falando.

_Tu fait trop pitier, tu m'soule, vas-y parle à ma main.  
__Si t'as pas compris, ca veux dire oublie moi, hum, hum.  
Jt'écoute pas, t'existe pas donc vas-y parle a ma main.  
Si t'as pas compris, ca veux dire non merci, hum, hum._

_Parle, parle, parle a ma main c'est bon tu m'lache.(daccord)  
Parle, parle, parle a ma main maint'nan degage.(ok).(x2)_

Blaise estava... erm… Blaise na verdade não estava olhando a dança, pois não estava em nenhum lugar à vista, mas se estivesse provavelmente estaria rindo ou, dependendo do teor alcoólico no seu sangue, se juntaria à dança no meio do salão. E... bom.. a aniversariante Bruna Dugrey também estava ausente do salão...

_  
Hmmhmm, ok, c'est bon tu m'lache  
Mais pour qui tu t'prend c'est bon t'es pas mon pere  
Hmmhmm, ok, c bon T'arrete!  
Mais pour qui tu t'prend c'est bon parle a ma main_

Girl power,huhu  
Alors va t'acheté une vie, t'es pas dans ma liste d'ami  
UN j'te baffe  
Puis DEUX tu flippe parce qu'a TROIS chui deja parti  
Moi, moi, moi et mes pine-co  
Pas un seul kilo en trop  
UN on couche  
Puis DEUX on t'note  
Et TROIS on sl'envoi en texto.(wai)  
Rien qu'quand tu m'parle tu m'véner  
Ferme la c'est moi qui gere  
UN on commande,  
DEUX tu paye  
Et TROIS tu m'enmene au concert  
Arete de m'suivre comme un chien, les mec sa sert trop a rien

Wai c'est exactement ça ma cheri on a qu'a d'venir homo: O.M.O  
Euuuuh F.B.I.: Foss Bonn Idée

Parle, parle, parle a ma main c'est bon tu me lache.  
_(aller mad'moiselle balance ton numero)  
Parle, parle, parle a ma main maint'nan degage.  
(oki daccord ta gagné, j'te lache mon numero)  
Parle, parle, parle a ma main c'est bon tu me lache.(tu note?)  
Parle, parle, parle a ma main maint'nan degage.  
_

Ao final da música muita gente estava com sorrisos relutantes no rosto e alguns corajosos ou bêbados até se aventuraram nos passos que haviam acabado de aprender, mas o fato é que até o final da festa Colin e Gina dançaram e se divertiram, sem dar muita atenção ao fato de que Draco e Chris se esforçavam pra ter uma conversa interessante já que pela primeira vez foram forçados a sentar juntos sem mais ninguém por perto, mas não conseguiam tirar os olhos do meio do salão por mais de meio minuto.

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssss_

Gina apaga a luz do banheiro, sentindo-se cheirosa depois do banho, mas mais importante: ainda estava corajosa depois dos coquetéis que havia tomado. Ela mordeu a boca pra conter o nervosismo e excitação que sentia, então caminhou até a cama, sentindo os olhos de Draco vasculharem seu corpo escondido apenas pela pequena camisola de seda cor de pérola.

Draco tossiu um pouco pra disfarçar o que sentia, com medo de Gina se assustar novamente como fizera naquela tarde, então perguntou se ela queria ver se tinha algum filme legal passando aquela hora.

"Não... ahn.. eu to meio cansada.

"Ah.. eu também to meio cansado." – falou o loiro na falta de mais interessante pra dizer então pensou em um detalhe. – "Você.. você quer dormir na outra cama?"

Estranhando um pouco a oferta do outro, a ruiva não soube mais o que pensar. – "Você quer dormir sozinho hoje?"

"Não! É porque.. sei lá.. eu achei que você pudesse querer dormir sozinha hoje.."

"Não, eu quero dormir com você." – respondeu ela sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho tanto por sua coragem de dizer aquilo como por lembrar o motivo pelo qual Draco pensou que ela poderia querer dormir sozinha.

Draco sorriu e puxou a coberta. – "Então vem pra cá. Eu queria ficar perto de você a noite inteira." – disse se sentindo ligeiramente mais confiante.

"Eu também..."

"Humm.. Tava nada! Tava lá dançando até se acabar e n-nem lembrou de mim." – disse brincando, tentando aliviar sua tensão ao assistir Gina subir na cama e engatinhar até ele, então foi incapaz de manter sua voz estável quando ela se deitou parcialmente em cima dele, com a cabeça no seu peito.

"É porque eu e o Colin fizemos um pacto de se divertir, porque até tocarem a nossa música nós dois estávamos emburrados e achando a festa um saco. E você tava lá ocupadíssimo com uma garotas que tinham cara de ser burras."

Draco sorriu ao ver o ciúme da namorada então beijou sua cabeça e voltou a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro aproveitando os carinhos dela na sua barriga. – "Você tava linda dançando. Eu queria poder dançar com você.. Lembra quando a gente dançou naquela boate?

"Humrum..."

"Naquela noite eu tava começando a parar de negar que queria você." – disse ele com uma voz mais séria ao lembrar nitidamente a cena dela dançando com Harry.

"Nossa eu te xinguei tanto quando você parou de dançar comigo pra ir ficar com a Pansy."

"Ela me pegou de surpresa... Quando eu comecei a perceber o que sentia por você eu ficava indo e voltando entre aceitação e negação.. Por isso que eu brigava tanto com você. Eu morria de ciúmes porque achava que qualquer cara que chegasse perto de você poderia tentar fazer o que eu nunca poderia."

"Eu nunca pensei que pudesse ter sido difícil assim pra você.." – murmurou Gina, sentindo o cheiro dele e sentindo seu corpo esquentar. – "Eu lembro que você ficou beijando a Pansy olhando pra mim.. como se estivesse com raiva de mim."

"Mas eu tava mesmo. Tava achando que você ia ficar com o Harry."

"Coitado dele... ele reclamou tanto de ter sido o escolhido pra fazer ciúme em você. Toda hora ele reclamava que ia perder um dos melhores amigos por causa das nossas idéias malucas."

"É, a gente conversou sobre isso. E ele também me contou os vários planos pra me matar de ciúmes, viu, senhorita?? Ainda vou pensar num castigo pra você." – falou brincando, mas outras partes do corpo rapidamente deram sinal de vida ao imaginar opções de punição bem interessantes, então ele ficou estático com medo de Gina perceber as reações dele.

"Mas funcionou, né? Foi assim que você viu que gostava de mim e te fez finalmente ter coragem de me beijar naquele baile. Eu achei que ia ter um troço de tão perfeito que foi."

Draco sorriu de canto de boca, mesmo ainda estando tenso, então a apertou mais contra ele. – "Eu te beijei antes daquele noite."

"Hã?"

"No primeiro dia que a gente dormiu junto... Eu acordei de madrugada e fiquei te olhando. Foi nesse dia que eu percebi que não tava só com tesa.. erm... desejo. Foi aí que eu admiti que estava apaixonado."

Ela só sorriu em resposta, mas ele não viu do ângulo em que estava então continuou. – "Foi só depois.. depois do acidente, com você me ignorando, que eu percebi que na verdade sempre fui apaixonado por você. Mas esse sentimento tava ali desde tão cedo que eu não reconheci até o momento em que virou algo mais carnal."

"Antes tarde do que nunca, né?" – disse a ruiva sorrindo então levantou a cabeça e eles ficaram se olhando por um tempo, como se estivessem lembrando tudo que tinham passado pra estar ali, até que ele a beijou. Ela escorregou um pouco o corpo pra cima pra beijá-lo melhor, mas ele ficou quieto, com as mãos paradas nas costas dela, apesar de dominar o beijo a fazendo se submeter às suas vontades como sempre fazia.

Depois de um tempo se beijando Gina começou a acariciar a perna dele com sua própria perna ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos passavam pelo seu pescoço e peitoral, mas Draco quase não mexia suas próprias mãos, parecendo obrigá-las a ficar quietas, as apertando contra a pele da namorada.

De repente Draco quebrou o beijo, que estava se tornando cada vez mais lascivo, o tornando mais terno e lento até se separar com vários pequenos beijos. Gina começou a se sentir frustrada e rejeitada, mas o olhar completamente bobo dele olhando pra ela lhe deu certeza de que não existiam razões pra ela ficar insegura.

"Você ta com sono, né?" – perguntou Draco, olhando pra ela intensamente, como se procurasse descobrir se havia passado dos limites com aquele beijo ou não.

Sem entender que Draco estava apenas oferecendo uma saída para o caso dela estar sentindo que as coisas estavam acontecendo rápido demais, Gina concordou em dormir, pensando que era isso que ele queria, então virou pro seu lado esquerdo e sorriu um pouco ao sentir Draco abraçá-la por trás e cheirar seu cabelo.

"Boa noite, ruivinha cheirosa..."

"Boa noite.." – respondeu ela no mesmo tom e trazendo o braço dele ainda mais perto de si. E assim ela passou algum tempo antes de pegar no sono... pensando que Draco podia estar apaixonado por ela, mas a achava bobinha demais pra fazer alguma coisa interessante depois da reação dela naquela tarde.

Não sabia, entretanto, que o loiro passou mais ou menos o mesmo tempo acordado tendo o cuidado de deixar sua cintura longe dela, pois do contrário ela sentiria seu estado depois daquele beijo, então começou a pensar no professor Snape recitando poesias francesas pra fazer com que essa bendita reação desistisse de ficar firme e forte.. e depois de algum tempo começou até a rezar, porque só Deus sabe como ele ia agüentar essa noite até poder resolver o problema sem ser flagrado novamente.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Dia 31 de dezembro – área de spa do hotel.

Depois de uma partida de tênis em que seu professor Draco Malfoy a levantava no colo, a beijava ou fazia qualquer dessas coisas fofas toda vez que ela conseguia a tarefa incrível de acertar a bola que a máquina a jogava, Gina estava acompanhando o melhor amigo numa infusão de beleza enquanto desabafava algo que a estava preocupando desde o dia anterior. - "... beijei e tudo mais e ele ficou lá igual uma estátua. Ele me acha boba, Colin. Depois de ontem ele acha que eu sou uma boneca que ele não pode nem pegar que vai se quebrar.. ou pior, sair correndo e se esconder debaixo de um cobertor... Deus... Por que você me deixa fazer essa coisas, hein?" – perguntou pro amigo como se ele pudesse impedi-la de ser o que ela é.

"Miga, ele só ta te respeitando. Eu acho muito legal da parte dele.. e você mesma disse que vocês só estão namorando a alguns dias."

"É, mas eu gostava quando ele ficava louco quando me beijava."

"E quem disse que ele não fica, miga? Essas coisas não dá pra ligar e desligar não! Você acha que da noite pro dia ele ia parar de querer fazer e acontecer com você só porque você é doida? Aoonde!" – respondeu o loirinho ligeiramente exasperado pela teimosia da amiga e também porque não estava no melhor dos humores.

"Ai, Colin, desculpa.. você me chamou pra tomar banho de chocolate pra relaxar e eu fico te enchendo o saco..."

"Nada.. quando eu penso na sua situação com o Draco eu não estou pensando naquele francês maluco."

"Ele ainda ta esquisito?"

"Esquisito? Ontem eu ouvi ele falando com o pai dele que queria voltar pra casa. Não entendi direito por que, mas dava pra saber que ele queria voltar."

"Sério?? Mas o que será que aconteceu? Eu tentei conversar com ele hoje mas ele só falou coisas sem importância."

"Eu também tentei falar com ele, mas parece que agora ele tem raiva de mim. Eu não to entendendo nada... esse final de ano ta sendo uma bosta, miga. O pior é que eu tenho certeza que não fiz nada de ruim pra ele." – falou com o tom de voz bem triste, então se levantou da banheira em que estavam. – "Vamos lá pra piscina encontrar o pessoal? Lá tem mais gente e eu pretendo olhar todas as bundas que eu não olhei desde que cheguei aqui. Eu nem sei a cor das sungas do Harry e do Blaise, olha que absurdo!"

Em meia hora os dois já haviam tomado banho e estavam entrando a área da piscina, então começaram a andar a procura dos seus amigos, mas o que encontraram primeiro foi Chris na borda da piscina falando com ninguém mais ninguém menos que a câimbra silicone.

Colin olhou pra ele com tristeza, mas sabia que não tinha o direito de ter raiva, então continuou andando como se não o tivesse visto. Gina, todavia, olhou pra trás estranhando a atitude de Chris já que aquele não era o tipo de garota que Gina imaginava que o atrairia, então ficou com a expressão confusa ao ver que o amigo estava olhando pro Colin com arrependimento e tristeza. Uma suspeita passou pela cabeça de Gina então ela arregalou os olhos. – _Eita, por essa eu não esperava!! Será??Não.. até parece, eu to ficando maluca... Mas será??_

"Espera por mim, Colin!" – disse ela, correndo atrás do amigo então poucos minutos depois eles já estavam acomodados na mesa em que as coisas de Draco, Harry e Blaise estavam guardadas.

"Humm.. ambas sungas escuras e grandinhas dos lados.. Básico e de bom gosto como eu esperava.." – falava Colin pra si mesmo ao mesmo tempo em que retirava sua roupa, mas antes que pudesse tirar a calça uma voz o tirou da sua análise discreta das bundas ali presentes e disponíveis.

"Posso falarrr con você?"

Colin virou pra trás parecendo confuso, então olhou pra Gina como se perguntasse 'o que é que ta acontecendo?' e ela o respondeu com os ombros em um gesto que diz 'não faço nem idéia'. O loiro voltou a olhar para Chris então pegou a blusa e o casaco que havia acabado de tirar. – "Pode ser.. achei que você que não queria papo com ninguém."

"Non.. é que eu.. erm.. a gente pode irrr converrrsar em outrro lugar? No nosso chalé?"

Sentindo uma vontade inexplicável de sorrir ao ouvir o outro falar no chalé _deles_, Colin colocou a blusa então sorriu. – "Humrum.. vamos pra lá então. Miga, no almoço a gente se encontra, ta?"

"Ta, eu ligo pro quarto de vocês." – respondeu ela acenando com um sorriso pro dois então continuou a tirar a roupa, sem perceber que Draco a olhava de onde estava na piscina.

Ao chegar na borda onde seus amigos estavam Gina sorriu pro namorado, que rapidamente veio pra onde ela estava e levantou seus braços em convite. Ela pulou na piscina e voltou a á superfície dando graças a Deus por eles estarem em uma parte em que os jogadores de basquete ficam facilmente, mas suas acompanhantes não podem fazer o mesmo se forem adeptas de oxigênio.

Tendo a desculpa pra se agarrar em Draco, Gina passou a mão no cabelo pra tirar alguns fios do rosto então sorriu pras duas novas pessoas do grupo ao mesmo tempo em que Draco beijava sua bochecha.

"Oi."

Blaise, que estranhamente havia parado de tentar arranjar alguém pra Draco, se ocupou com as apresentações, dizendo que aquela era Gina Weasley, sem colocar o aposto que antes sempre fora obrigatório de 'irmã do Draco", e informando à amiga que aquela em seus braços era a aniversariante da noite anterior, Bruna Dugrey, e a sortuda que Harry havia acabado de afundar de brincadeira na piscina era Amber Dumont que, assim como Bruna, logo começou a conversar com Gina com uma expressão sincera de divertimento o que, convenhamos, não era muito comum naquele círculo de hóspedes, em sua maioria podres de ricos e convencidos de que são a última coca-cola do deserto.

Pela primeira vez na viagem, Draco soube que os amigos estavam com o mesmo predicado que ele, já que olhavam pras suas garotas com um mal disfarçado desejo e uma grande frustração ao ouvirem suas risadas ao conversarem umas com as outras, o que indicava que, aparentemente, elas tinham se dado super bem, o que dificultava proceder com as atividade debaixo d'água que cada um deles tinha em mente.

As três tinham rapidamente renunciado o colo de seus cavalheiros galantes pela oportunidade de fofocar os acontecimentos dos últimos dias apoiadas na borda da piscina a poucos metros dos meninos e Gina sentiu uma vontade enorme de contar que estava com Draco quando as outras duas começaram a trocar figurinhas sobre as atitudes de Harry e Blaise.

Os ditos cavalheiros a poucos metros dali continuavam a observá-las e participavam de meio sem vontade de uma conversa sobre o campeonato estadual do próximo semestre, até que Blaise não agüentou e falou em voz baixa. – "Gente, o que é essa aniversariantezinha? Eu nem tinha visto ela por aqui até ontem á noite. Onde que ela tava escondida??"

"Blaise, você já vai começar o ano estraçalhando corações? Ela é novinha..."

"Claro que não. Eu gostei dela... e ela me disse que já me conhecia de nome porque o pai dela é amigo do meu. Parece que ela não gosta muito de ir nas festas com o pai dela porque diz que é entediante. Nunca se sabe, ela pode até fazer de mim um homem sério." – respondeu Blaise com um sorriso de canto de boca que indicava que ela poderia até fazer isso, mas ele tentaria até o fim continuar nada sério, então levantou sua taça de champanhe vazia na direção do garçom que estava rodeando por ali.

"A Amber ainda não ta bem na minha não. Mas ela ta me deixando maluco! Se o que a gente tiver fazendo na virada do ano for o que vai acontecer o resto do ano eu vou me preparar pra uma temporada boa de tentação e frustração sexual." – disse Harry olhando pra nova dona de suas fantasias então fez uma cara de riso na direção de Draco que não passou despercebida por Blaise.

"E você, cara? Enjoou de mulher?" – brincou ele sabendo que essa possibilidade era nula. – "Já joguei tudo quanto é mulher pra você e nada. Não to te reconhecendo." – continuou, mas se Draco e Harry não estivessem tão entretidos em olhar suas garotas iriam ver a expressão desconfiada de Blaise ao perceber a direção em que Draco fitava.

"Cara, eu namorei um tempo com a _Pansy_." – disse fazendo uma cara exagerada pra dar ênfase ao que falava. – "Você ainda estranha que eu não queira nada com essas gurias que você fica me arrumando aqui? E eu tenho que cuidar da Gina depois de você colocar aqueles bombados atrás dela igual cachorro atrás de carne."

"Deixa ela se divertir! Não precisa ficar com ela o tempo inteiro."

"Mas eu quero ficar com ela o tempo inteiro agora que a gente parou de brigar."

Blaise ficou olhando um tempo, então deu com os ombros e levantou sua taça pro garçom que havia acabado de se aproximar enche-la. – "É, vocês sempre foram muito próximos, né?"

"Humrum." – respondeu Draco e Harry, sabendo que aquela conversa estava tomando rumos perigosos, resolveu juntar o útil ao agradável os chamando para reclamar suas garotas.

Eles voltaram a ser um grupo só por alguns instantes, mas rapidamente se separaram em casais sendo que dois deles procederam a agir como casais e um deles, Draco e Gina, continuaram parados, somente sentindo seus corpos se tocarem frustrantemente submersos na água quente.

Em minutos eles já estavam com a atmosfera confortável e divertida como sempre entre eles, mas Draco estava constantemente preocupado em conter suas reações ao imaginar o que poderia estar fazendo com o corpo quase desnudo de Gina enquanto ela olhava de vez em quando discretamente pra todos os casais ao seu redor, nos cantos da piscina ou nas mesas, percebendo que vários desses casais jovens se beijavam sensualmente, com as mãos rondando seus corpos no limite do moralmente aceitável em público.

Se sentindo cada vez mais boba e inexperiente Gina começou a tomar o suco que Draco havia pedido pra ela, lembrando do modo como Pansy o beijava com abandono quando eles estavam namorando.. e como ele parecia gostar, já que havia agüentado ficar tanto tempo com ela. O que ela não sabia é que estava causando quase delírios no namorado ao ficar chupando aquele canudinho enquanto enrolava alguns fios de cabelo nos dedos, como costumava fazer quando estava pensando em algo.

"Ahnn... Gina?" – disse Draco com a voz ligeiramente mais fina e depois engoliu em seco.

"Hum?"

"Vamos à sauna antes do almoço? Tipo... Agora?" – falou Draco com a face vermelha, mas Gina presumiu ser por causa da água quente.

"Bora." – respondeu sorrindo então voltou a colocar a boca no canudinho, chupando de uma vez o resto do suco que estava ali e quase matando Draco no processo, então colocou o copo um pouco mais longe de si, apoiou-se na borda e se levantou com os braços, dando uma visão privilegiada ao loiro.

Ela deu alguns passos, distraída com seus pensamentos, então percebeu que Draco não estava ao seu lado e voltou a olhar pra trás se deparando com seu namorado boquiaberto ainda dentro da piscina. – "Ué, você não vai vir não?"

"Humrum.. dá pra você me levar a toalha ali na escada?" – perguntou o loiro ao lembrar que não estava a fim de deixar todos saberem que estava á ponto de rasgar sua sunga.

"Ta bom." – respondeu ela com um sorriso distraído, sem se preocupar em pensar nas razões de Draco pra fazer esse pedido. Estava muito ocupada pensando que ele não a desejava porque a achava muito inocente...

Ao chegarem à sauna, todavia, Draco a encostou contra a parede assim que percebeu que estava vazia como ele havia presumido já que estava na hora do almoço. Pega de surpresa, mas nem um pouco insatisfeita com essa atitude, Gina respondeu o beijo com vigor, passando as mãos por suas costas, então quebrou o contato dos lábios ao deixar a cabeça cair pra trás no momento em que Draco puxou sua cintura para si e ela pode sentir o quanto ele a desejava, ao contrário do que ela pensava. – "Você ta me deixando louco naquela piscina.. chupando aquele canudinho com essa boca carnudinha. Você quer me matar desse jeito? – murmurou ele com a voz rouca ao mesmo tempo em que beijava seu pescoço.

Sentir Draco a pressionando entre a parede e a rigidez entre suas pernas, murmurando aquelas coisas, fez Gina sentir reações inexplicáveis no estômago e ao mesmo tempo ficar nervosa sem saber como agir, não percebendo o fato de que quando não pensava e agia por instinto ela o satisfazia mais do que Pansy ou Mandy ou qualquer outra garota. Infelizmente sua reação foi observada pelo loiro no segundo em que ela hesitou com suas mãos, então ele se obrigou a parar e se afastar um pouco.

"Desculpa, eu não agüentei depois de ficar tanto tempo na piscina com você assim e.." – começou ele falando rápido, como se quisesse se justificar antes que ela pudesse brigar com ele.

"Não, Draco, não precisa se desculpar não, eu gostei do que você fez." – falou Gina o interrompendo, não querendo que ele começasse a ter medo de tocá-la. _Que merda, eu tenho que me resolver logo, senão quando eu quiser fazer alguma coisa ele não vai querer ou então o.. dracão vai estará quebrado ou sei lá..._

O silêncio do loiro foi o suficiente pra ela perceber que ele não havia acreditado no que ela falava então ela continuou. – "Eu juro, Draco. É só que pode chegar alguém e ninguém pode ver a gente, lembra?" _Vai.. mente pra ele, sua besta. Porque eu não consigo falar que fico insegura e sem saber o que fazer? Ele já disse que quer ficar comigo... ele não ia rir nem nada._ – pensou a ruiva, sabendo o que deveria fazer, mas sem ter coragem, pois uma parte de si ainda tinha medo de deixá-lo entediado e ele querer outra pessoa.

"Vamos almoçar então?" – ofereceu ele com um sorriso que dizia que estava tudo bem e Gina se viu grata pela paciência que ele estava tendo então pegou na mão que ele estava oferecendo, mas antes de começar a andar ele voltou a falar. – "Eu não quero que você se sinta pressionada nunca, ta? Eu vou ter essas reações porque eu gosto de você e não me canso de te tocar, mas eu não espero que a gente faça nada agora. A gente começou a namorar a menos de um mês e eu sei que a nossa situação é complicada, então não vai ficar se preocupando com isso. Promete?"

"Prometo." – respondeu ela, mesmo não tendo muita certeza de que seria capaz de fazer isso, mas ao ver Draco a olhando com um meio sorriso ela percebeu que ele já sabia disso mas só o fato de que ela ia tentar já era o suficiente.

"Então vamos comer, porque eu já to morto de fome. E olha que legal..." – parou, deu um beijo no nariz dela e começou a rir.

"O que?"

"Agora você vai ter que tomar banho frio antes de sair daqui também."

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Depois do banho frio de antes de sair da sauna pro almoço Draco pareceu acalmar seus demônios da luxúria e pôde apreciar a tarde inteira de aconchego, troca de carinhos e risadas com a namorada, como lembrava que não poderia fazer em casa, e não conseguia conter o sorriso de felicidade no rosto, sem saber que, apesar de ter prometido que não se preocuparia, Gina não conseguiu parar de pensar que ele estava daquele jeito por acha-la bobinha demais pra tentar algo como o que havia acontecido na sauna ou quando Blaise havia dormido no quarto deles.

Ela sabia que queria e estava pronta pra ter mais intimidade com ele uma vez que, como Colin havia apontado, ela o conhecia a vida inteira e estava verdadeiramente apaixonada, mas precisava que as coisas evoluíssem de pouquinho em pouquinho e não que parassem nesse ponto totalmente inocente de só deitar de conchinha vendo filme ou fazer cócegas um no outro.

O problema era: Como falar isso pra ele? Ela não sabia e não tinha coragem.. e talvez fosse até melhor, porque toda vez que Draco ia um pouco mais além ela ficava sem saber o que fazer, demonstrando sua total falta de experiência...

Mal sabia ela que seu amigo álcool tomaria as providências para a resolução desse problema...

_Fefyssssssssssssssssss_

Às oito e quarenta da noite em ponto o salão de reuniões informais árabe do resort, iluminado por pontos de meia luz nos cantos, foi testemunha de Draco vestido casualmente passar pela entrada principal e sorrir ao avistar sua ruivinha sentada juntos com seus amigos.

O grupo estava em uma das várias partes reservadas, separadas dos outros sofás e mesas por várias camadas de tecido fino que saiam do teto elegantemente como tudo mais na decoração de qualquer lugar daquele resort de inverno, e conversava em volta de uma mesa redonda baixa, sentados em almofadas grandes de seda e linho de várias cores, ornamentadas com linhas e enfeites dourados, se deliciando com a cozinha árabe típica á sua disposição na mesa e Draco, depois de entregar seu sobretudo e casaco ao chapeleiro, foi de encontro aos amigos.

Todos haviam combinado em ter uma noite mais calma hoje ao invés de ir à festa no outro salão, planejando chutar o balde na festa de virada de ano que aconteceria no dia seguinte, mas Draco sabia que Blaise e Harry só haviam concordado porque tinham ao seu lado as garotas que queriam.

E assim a noite se passou com fartura de comida, bebida e boa conversa até que Blaise deu a idéia de brincar de 'eu nunca' de modo a obrigar todos a se soltarem ainda mais, senão pelo divertimento da brincadeira, pelo álcool que todos iriam tomando no decorrem do tempo pois cada vez que alguém tivesse feito alguma coisa beberia um gole do que tivesse na mão.

"ahn.. eu nunca.." – falou Gina com a taça de champanhe levantada e meio insegura por ter que começar a brincadeira já que havia sido escolhida por todos. – "Colei numa prova."

Todos começaram a rir, pensando que ela estava brincando então, ao notar a vermelhidão do rosto dela, Colin abraçou a amiga. – "Mas passa cola que é uma beleza!! Não pára de estudar não, porque senão eu não passo mais de ano, miga!" – disse o loirinho aliviando a tensão da amiga, então todos procederam a tomar das suas bebidas já que todos haviam colado ao menos uma vez na vida, até que Draco percebeu que a bebida de Blaise permaneceu intocada.

"Ei, Blaise, não vale mentir não!"

"Mas eu nunca colei." – disse Blaise olhando pra todos na mesa, sendo que até as duas pessoas novas do grupo pareciam duvidar que logo ele nunca tivesse colado.

"Bom saber que meus amigos têm tanta fé na minha honestidade." – brincou ele com dramaticidade então continuou depois de piscar pra Gina. – "Mentes superiores não precisam desses artifícios de baixo calão."

Todos riram exageradamente, demonstrando que independentemente da brincadeira todos já estava alegres com o que haviam bebido antes, então um por um falou sua frase de 'eu nunca' e a brincadeira, que por algum tempo ficou inocente e divertida, rapidamente se transformou numa massa de perguntas direcionadas pelos hormônios de um grupo de adolescentes de dezesseis e dezessete anos se conhecendo.

Bruna levantou o copo então falou. – "Eu nunca beijei uma mulher." Todos os homens da mesa levaram os copos a boca e, surpreendentemente, Amber também.

Colin, percebendo os olhares na sua direção, sem notar que na verdade eram pra Amber que estava ao seu lado, falou. – "Eu tive que provar pra ter certeza que não gostava, né?" – mas então parou quando Chris pegou na sua mão acenando na direção de Amber.

"Me agarraram." – disse Amber dando com os ombros, não vendo razão pela comoção que aquilo havia causado, então sorriu pra Harry, que a fitava com os olhos escuros de luxúria.

"Erm..." – começou Chris um pouco vermelho por ainda estar segurando na mão de Colin. – "Eu nunca me agarrrrei no banheirrro da escola.

Somente ele e Gina não tomaram sua bebida.

"Eu nunca passei da terceira base no cinema." – disse Colin. Somente ele, Gina, Bruna e Amber não beberam, então esta última se ajeitou onde estava sentada então falou. – "Eu nunca fiquei com alguém bem mais velho."

"Quanto mais velho?" – pergunta Bruna, ganhando um olhar de curiosidade de Blaise.

"Sei lá.. a partir de dez anos mais velho."

E pasmem... Gina e alguns outros não beberam, mas Draco e seus amigos logicamente que sim.

Após tomar de sua bebida, Harry deu um sorriso de canto de boca. – "Eu nunca peguei a irmã de um conhecido meu." – falou usando a palavra conhecido pra não deixar nada óbvio.

Draco foi o único a tomar um gole do seu copo então Blaise começou a rir.

"Quem foi que você pegou?"

"Você sabe que eu não saio falando essas coisas."

"Foi a irmã do Nott?" – perguntou o outro, deixando óbvio que ele já havia pensado nessa possibilidade, e Gina sorriu por saber que ela era a irmã que Draco havia ficado.

"Se eu confirmar seria estar contando, não?" – perguntou Draco, querendo sair do assunto, sem saber que com essa resposta havia colocado a dúvida também na cabeça de Gina, então continuou a brincadeira. - "Eu nunca beijei um cara." – falou Draco com um sorriso de canto de boca, pois sabia que tinha que jogar pra não beber e ao mesmo tempo fazer o máximo de pessoas beber, então Harry caiu na risada olhando pra Blaise

Gina pegou o copo tendo que se conter pra não gritar 'finalmente' então sorriu ao ouvir Colin falando baixinho 'por enquanto' e Chris responder com um sorriso tímido, mas quando engoliu sua bebida quase se engasgou ao ver Blaise pegar o copo olhando pra Draco com um jeito indignado.

Bruna estava com os olhos arregalados então Blaise falou depois de engolir sua bebida. – Eu não sabia que aquela mulher era um traveco!! O Draco mesmo achou que ela era gata também!"

"Pior que é... o traveco era igual uma mulher, a gente só soube quando outra vítima dela veio avisar pra gente." – disse o loiro querendo limpar a barra do amigo, mas quando ele caiu na risada o loiro viu que, como ele havia previsto, Blaise não havia ficado com raiva já que foi sua escolha beber nesse instante.

Blaise então virou para Bruna com o sorriso mais cara de pau da face da terra então disse. – "se eu tivesse virado a casaca nesse dia eu voltava atrás só por sua causa."

Como toda mulher sob a atenção dele, Bruna só pôde ter uma reação: ficar vermelha.

Ele a beijou com vontade então se afastou a deixando meio zonza e falou. – "Eu nunca peguei duas mulheres ao mesmo tempo."

"Define 'pegar'" – disse Harry, sorrindo com a mesma cara de pau de Blaise na direção de Amber.

"Só pegar eu já peguei, né, cara. To falando de ir pra cama." – respondeu Blaise parecendo ligeiramente indignado por não ter feito isso ainda.

Draco e Harry pegaram suas bebidas, as levantaram em brinde, então beberam e começaram a rir da cara emburrada de Blaise. Dessa vez o olhar com desejo estava no rosto de Amber.. Por que mulheres sempre gostam desses displays de 'eu não presto' dos homens??

Algum tempo se passou e a brincadeira finalmente perdeu sua graça e todos se levantaram meio cambaleantes e sorridentes, decididos a ir á festa no outro salão...

Quer dizer.. não foram todos que se levantaram sorridentes e cambaleantes, pois Gina estava com suas funções motoras completamente em ordem já que, Surpresa! Surpresa!, ela não havia bebido em quase nenhuma rodada de eu nunca.

Antes de largar sua taça na mesa ela falou pra si mesma. – "Eu nunca fiz nada." – então rapidamente virou todo o conteúdo ali presente.

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssss_

"Miga, eu acho melhor você dar um tempo sem beber." – falou Colin ao sentar do lado da amiga.

"Nah! É que nem o Blaise fala: Vamo beber, que é pra quando a peia bater não doer!"– respondeu ela com a voz ligeiramente embargada então procurando com os olhos pelo seu amigo francês. - Cadê o Chris?"

"Foi ao banheiro." – respondeu ele, então pegou a taça da mão da amiga e acenou negativamente pro garçom que já estava vindo pra enchê-la novamente. – "Miga, você já tá ficando bêbada. Não é melhor dar uma paradinha não? Vamos dançar comigo e o Chris como a gente fez ontem?"

"Não! Eu nunca zou livre pra fazer nada e nunca faço nada de interessante! Amanhã se a gente jogar eu nunca eu pretendo ter feito muita coisa com o Draco hoje!" – disse ela virando no sofá à procura do garçom que Colin rudemente, na opinião da ruiva, tinha mandado embora.

"Ah.. então é isso que ta te deixando chateada. O jogo do eu nunca."

"Lóggico Colin... Dezcubri que sou mais santa que a madre Terezza de Calcutá" – respondeu ela com a voz mais bêbada a cada segundo.

"Gina não tem nada a ver, foi só coincidência que você não fez nada do que a gente falou. Você era apaixonada pelo Draco, porque você ia ficar fazendo e acontecendo com outros caras?"

"Mas ele tava.. com a irmã zé alguém, com zente mais velha, com duas mulheeerez.. Ele pegou duas gêmeas zem elas zaberem!!"

"Gina, ele não sabia e..." – começou Colin, disposto a começar o discurso pró-Draco de sempre, mas a ruiva se levantou de uma vez.

"Vamo dançar." – disse ela parecendo decidida, então soltou seu cabelo que até então estava preso, tirou sua blusa de manga cumprida, ficando apenas com a de alcinha de seda que usava embaixo, que complementava estranhamente bem a calça um pouco baixa que ela usava, então foi andando pro meio do salão onde várias pessoas dançavam.

Draco havia finalmente conseguido pegar seus casacos na chapelaria e voltava na direção do sofá em que havia deixado Gina com toda a intenção de leva-la pro quarto antes que ela se embriagasse como parecia querer.

"Merda de ara incompetente. Qual é a dificuldade de pegar um casaco?" – murmurava pra si, irritado de te-la deixado sozinha por uns quinze minutos então gelou ao notar o sofá ocupado por dois casais e graças a Deus que nenhum deles tinha a ruiva no meio. Já estava pegando o celular pra ligar pra ela quando uma pessoa na posta de dança lhe chamou a atenção.

Gina dançava livremente, mas não como havia feito com Colin na noite anterior. Seus movimentos, lentos e sensuais que somente por sorte combinavam com a música que estava tocando demonstravam que a ruiva estava num mundo próprio (Apologize do Timbaland feat One republic) e Draco ficou estático, somente olhando e sendo transportado pra um dos momentos que o fizeram enxergar que desejava a irmã de criação.

_O colant preto desenhado para ensaios de dança se apegava despudoradamente ao seu corpo marcando as curvas que Draco nunca imaginara que sua irmã de criação havia desenvolvido. Sua figura deslizava pelo chão em movimentos amplos e belos cuja perfeição somente era complementada pela sombra de seu próprio corpo feita pela meia luz que a ruiva havia deixado em somente um canto da sala._

Ao olhá-la dançar agora alheia aos comentários maldosos de algumas garotas que a reconheceram como a garota do dia anterior, Draco amaldiçoou tudo que o obrigava a ficar ali só assistindo, então começou a andar na direção dela antes mesmo de tomar uma decisão consciente do que iria fazer.

_Os olhos acinzentados viajaram por sua expressão mesclada em êxtase e concentração... pelos fios ruivos que se desprendiam do rabo de cavalo tocando sua face e ocultando por vezes seu olhar... pela boca levemente aberta e extremamente vermelha... a camada fina de suor que fazia seu corpo brilhar diante daquela meia luz lhe dando um ar quase etéreo._

Colin sorriu ao ver Draco se aproximando, então lhe entregou as roupas da amiga e saiu a procura de seu frances.

Ao sentir o toque no seu braço, Gina lembrou na sua embriagues onde estava. – "Draco...me leva daqui" – disse com a voz lenta.

Sabendo que não poderia dançar com ela como queria e surpreendentemente mais feliz com a proposta de Gina, Draco a levou pra saída e, antes que saíssem no frio insuportável que estava lá fora, a vestiu pacientemente com o casaco e sobretudo.

No meio do caminho o champanhe que Gina havia tomado um atrás do outro resolveu derruba-la de uma vez, obrigando Draco a carregá-la por alguns metros até o chalé deles. Não que ele se importasse muito com isso... dava uma certa dramaticidade pro final daquele dia.

Ao colocá-la na cama e começar a tirar suas roupas, Draco sorriu ao vê-la tão obediente levantar os braços pra ele tirar sua blusa de cima e não pode deixar de pensar que gostaria que isso acontecesse em outra situação.

"Gina? Gina, se você não fizer nada sozinha você vai dormir com essa blusa e de calça."

"Hum..." – se espreguiçou na cama então abriu um olho. – "Por que você não tira?"

"Porque amanhã você vai me matar se souber que eu tirei sua roupa toda." – respondeu ele pegando seu pé direito pra lhe tirar a bota.

"Porque eu zou a Madre Terezza de Calcutá que nunca faz nada." – resmungou ele colocando o outro pé na altura do rosto de Draco pra ele poder tirar sua outra bota.

"Não, porque você vai querer me matar de provocação antes de eu poder ver alguma coisa."

"Pfff... provocar.. só se for risada, eu não sei fazer nada." – disse colocando o pé só com a meia na barriga dele, sem saber que só com isso e o jeito preguiçoso que estava deitada já estava fazendo exatamente isso: o provocando.

Estranhando as palavras de Gina e se sentindo confuso como todas as vezes que ela parecia começar a falar em código que só ela entendia, Draco respirou fundo. – "O que que foi, Gina? Eu falei alguma coisa no 'eu nunca' que você não gostou? Tudo aquilo aconteceu antes da gente ficar junto."

"Eu zei...Zeu galinhão!! Mas fico achando que não zei fazer nada ou que vou fazer alguma besteira muito grande se eu te ver pelado de novo." – choramingou por estar falando de seu novo problema existencial. – "E vozê viu até zêmeas peladonas.. e eu só zou eu! E ainda zou doida.."

"Gina..." – disse ela rindo um pouco e achando aquele beicinho o ápice da fofureza.

"Não ri de mim, Draco!" – disse ela se levantando com um beicinho ainda maior do que estava a alguns segundos e completamente descabelada. – "Você não zabe o que é se zentir inzegura, sem saber o guê fazer. É difícil gostar de alguém que zá fez aquilo zudo enquanto eu tenho medo de apertar demais o.. o zeu.. o dracão ou.. ou enzão apertar de menos e.. e eu zó penso em apertar ele dezde de ontem!" – disse a ruiva indignada por fazer o namorado rir quando está no auge da sua angústia. – "Ai.. eu não quero mais zer Gina inozente... quero a ser a Gina sexyleideee" – disse com um sorriso bêbado e um olhar perdido, como se estivesse imaginando o que faria com todo aquele poder de sexylady.

Draco a abraçou, engolindo o riso, então a apertou até ela ficar sem ar e reclamar baixinho. – "Aimm Dracooo."

"Eu amo você."

"Eu zabém te amo, Draco." – falou em um tom de segredo olhando pros lados. – "mas ninguém pode zaber. Só a Mione, o Colin, o Harry e o Chris e a gente zem um plano pra fazer vozê goztar de mim. Shhhh" – fez um sinal de silêncio com o dedo então sorriu. – "Eu acho q' quero vomitar." – disse meio gemendo e olhando pra ele com um pedido de ajuda.

Draco a levou pro banheiro admirado com o quanto estava apaixonado por aquela bebinha ruiva pra achar aquilo tudo fofo e então, depois de alguns minutos Gina decidiu que não queria mais vomitar não, porque isso não tinha nem um pingo de glamour e se ela fizesse algo assim estaria quebrando o pacto que fez com Colin de que 'sem glamour nem morta'.

Sem entender muito bem as maluquices de Gina, mas dando graças a Deus por ela dar sinais de sobriedade depois de tomar um banho rápido, Draco quase engoliu a própria língua quando a ruiva colocou uma calcinha ainda enrolada na toalha e depois simplesmente a deixou cair, sem saber se deveria fechar os olhos por respeito ou olhar a camisola de seda escorregar pelo corpo dela como ele só podia sonhar em fazer.

A segunda opção ganhou por que convenhamos, tudo tem limites. Depois disso o loiro tirou sua própria roupa e colocou só a calça de seu pijama então começou a retirar os vários travesseiros que tinha na cama tentando não pensar no fato de que havia visto a curva dos seios da namorada e não poderia fazer nada a respeito disto.

"Você não vai vir?" – perguntou ele, levantando a coberta e esperando a resposta, desesperado por pelo menos algum contato com ela.

"Você gostou de me olhar trocar de roupa?" – perguntou a ruiva com a voz baixa e dançando pra uma música lenta que só tocava em sua imaginação. (n/a: pra quem interesse, na minha imaginação é a música Join me in death, versão acústica da banda H.I.M. mas só a melodia, viu? A letra não tem nada a ver.)

"Que?" – perguntou Draco, engolindo em seco frente à cena que Gina fazia se movendo lentamente daquele jeito e sentindo a atmosfera do quarto mudar completamente.

"Você gostou de me ver trocar de roupa?" – perguntou ela, então, diante do silêncio de Draco, que estava estático diante dessa atitude completamente alien dela, Gina começou a andar lentamente pra ponta da cama olhando pra ele.

Quem diria que álcool poderia ter esse efeito? Mas o fato é que Gina pareceu naquele instante mesclar todas suas vontades e pensamentos 'pecaminosos-com-voz-de-Colin' com uma auto-confiança que não lhe é característica.

"Eu queria que você olhasse." – disse colocando um joelho na cama então abaixou até suas mãos tocarem a cama, deixando o tecido da camisola se afastar do seu busto e sorrindo de canto de boca ao ver os olhos viajarem nesta direção instantaneamente.

"..."

Ela engatinhou sobre a cama até chegar nele, então o empurrou o obrigando a se deitar e pela primeira vez tomou a iniciativa do beijo, já que Draco parecia ter perdido a capacidade de pensar. – "O que você tava pensando ontem? Antes de eu entrar no banheiro?" – murmurou contra a boca dele e isso foi o limite de Draco, que a pegou e inverteu suas posições com um movimento só.

"Você.. eu só penso eu _você_.. e essa boca.. esses.." – olhou pros seios de Gina, sem conseguir falar então voltou a beija-la com firmeza, pressionando uma perna entre as dela, completamente enlouquecido com a situação, mas justamente esse movimento fez Gina voltar mais ou menos a si e dar um gritinho de excitação.

"Draco! Ele ta aqui!" – falou ela o afastando de si um pouco, com a boca aberta em surpresa.

"Ele.. ele quem, Gina?" – perguntou Draco frustrado, a ponto de sair batendo o pé no chão, fazendo birra e perguntar pra todos os santos o que ele havia feito pra merecer esse tipo de tortura.

"O dracão, Draco!" – respondeu ela como se fosse óbvio, então levantou sua perna um pouco, encostando exatamente no dito cujo, de modo a demonstrar de quem ela estava falando.

"Ginaa..." – murmurou ao sentir a pressão torturante contra suas jóias (n/a: jóias!! Heieuheieuhieuehei). – "O que que tem ele?"

"Tem gue eu quero ver!" – respondeu ela como se estivesse falando de uma roupa ou qualquer outra coisa.

Ele olhou incrédulo pra ela, tendo a certeza de que ela ainda estava completamente bêbada e percebendo _com muito sofrimento_ que não poderia continuar como estava, já que ela não estava no controle racional de suas atitudes. Ele saiu completamente da cama. – "Você não sabe o que ta fazendo, ruivinha. Vamos dormir, que amanhã você vai ter uma ressaca do cão." – disse indo em duração do frigobar pra pegar água pra ela.

"Não, Draco! Eu quero ver o Dracão. Vozê é meu namorado e devia fazer o que eu peço." – disse ela emburrada, total e completamente cheia da razão.

"Se você quiser ver quando estiver sóbria eu deixo." – respondeu colocando a água no copo em um tom de pai mandando a filha ia dormir, sem acreditar que ainda não estava rindo do absurdo daquela situação.

"Eu quero ver agora. _Agora_, Draco. Eu não zo bêbada não, ó.. vou fazer o quatro." –respondeu ela tentando fazer o que se propôs mas falhando vergonhosamente então voltou a sentar na cama. – "vem caaaá... zó uma olhadinha, eu to curiosa! Sacanagem, você já viu um monte de coisa de menina por aí e eu nunca vi. Humpf.. eu nunca... eu nunca bebo nada no eu nunca porque nunca fiz nada." – resmungou emburrada, então aceitou a água e os comprimidos que Draco lhe oferecia.

"Eu sei que você ficou sem graça por não ter bebido nada, mas eu fiquei aliviado toda vez que você não pegou no copo durante a brincadeira. Fico louco de ciúmes só de imaginar você fazendo qualquer coisa com outra pessoa, então não fica se sentindo insegura porque não tem muita experiência... Nós vamos descobrir tudo juntos, ta bom?" – disse ele ao mesmo tempo em que retirava alguns fios de cabelo do rosto dela, enquanto ela o olhava séria e pensativa, pois ele falara exatamente o que ela precisava ouvir, até que ela voltou a sorrir.

"Ta bom." – respondeu, ganhando um sorriso do namorado, mas então lhe devolveu o copo continuou a falar. – "mas não penza que me enganou não, cadê o Dracão, hã?"

"Gina, eu não vou te mostrar nada e nem fazer nada com você bêbada." – respondeu ele, lembrando que havia prometido pro pai que a protegeria. E aparentemente teria que protegê-la até de si, já que sua cabeça já se enchia de possíveis cenários em que ele fazia tudo que Gina estivesse pedindo, bêbada ou não.

"Ah, vai zim. Vai zim, porque vozê ainda não mereceu que eu te perdoasse por ter me magoado todos ezzes anos e depois ainda me chamar de puta e é isso que eu quero. Quero ver o Dracão agooora." – respondeu ela com o olhar ébrio, mas muito cheia de razão.

Draco levou as mãos pro rosto, meio que rindo da namorada, e falou pra si mesmo. – "Gina, Gina.. você ainda vai me deixar louco de verdade." – então sentiu aquelas mãozinhas pequenas alcançarem seu braço e começar a puxá-lo. E ele foi sem oferecer muita resistência, mas quem poderia culpá-lo? Então quando ficou em pé em frente à ruiva, ele olhou pra baixo, sentindo seu estômago contrair ao ver as imagens que estava pensando quando ela mesma o flagrara com a realidade. – "Se eu deixar você ver você promete que depois a gente vai dormir?"

"prometo." – respondeu ela concordando exageradamente com a cabeça.

"E você promete que não vai sair correndo?" – perguntou Draco, mais uma vez se deparando com o lado cômico daquilo tudo. Nunca em sua vida achou que teria que fazer uma pergunta dessas pra namorada.

"Prometo." – respondeu ela, do mesmo jeito, mas com a promessa extra proporcionada por beijar seus dedos cruzados um na frente do outro

"Mas.. erm.. '_ele'_ ta daquele jeito que..ahn.. daquele jeito que você viu quando saiu correndo." – falou o óbvio pra ganhar tempo, pois realmente não sabia direito o que fazer.

"Ta. Mooostra."

"Ta..." – murmurou ele, então lentamente empurrou a frente de sua calça pra baixo com uma mão ao mesmo tempo em que com a outra pegava sua ereção, que já começava a doer de tão consistente, e, depois de respirar fundo por esperar uma reação maluca de Gina, a tirou de seu confinamento e a deixou exposta ao olhar curioso de Gina.

Ela não desmaiou ou gritou como ele mais ou menos esperava, mas apenas ficou observando cada detalhe do que estava à sua frente e por um segundo Draco pensou que ela fosse tocá-lo (e como torceu pra que isso acontecesse) ao vê-la levantar a mão, mas ela pareceu desistir do que quer que tenha pensado em fazer. Segundos se passaram e com a proximidade do rosto de Gina _bem ali_ várias fantasias tomavam parte do pensamento do loiro enquanto a outra parte o fazia se sentir completamente ridículo, em pé, apontando pro céu, em frente à namorada, até o momento em que ela fez algo ainda mais inesperado que qualquer das idéias que ele teve até aquele instante.

Ela deitou na cama e fechou os olhos, parecendo pegar no sono instantaneamente com um sorriso satisfeitíssimo na boca.

Confuso entre rir e sentir sua virilidade insultada, Draco voltou a guardar o 'Dracão' e virou na direção do banheiro pra cuidar mais uma vez de seus problemas quando ouviu Gina murmurar. – "Sabia que era rosa.. baballoo de tutti-frutti..."

Aí sim Draco caiu na risada, pensando de novo no quanto amava uma pessoa totalmente figura, e prometeu _nunca, NUNCA, _ falar dessa noite pra Blaise Zabine.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssss_

"Huuummm" – Gina se espreguiçou sem dar atenção ao fato de que estava praticamente em cima do namorado, até que a voz dele a tirou do ritual matinal.

"Eeeeê cachaça...!" – falou a voz brincalhona, então Gina abriu um só olho na sua direção.

"Oncôtô?" – perguntou ela fechando o olho novamente e abrindo e fechando a boca, constatando que _yep.. o gosto de guarda chuva ta aqui._

"Que?" – perguntou rindo e a abraçando.

"Onde que eu to." – respondeu o que havia perguntado. – "Mas não precisa dizer não que eu já lembrei. Como que eu não to com ressaca?" – perguntou intrigada por lembrar de virar várias taças de champanhe na noite anterior.

"Eu te dei remédio pro fígado e pra dor de cabeça ontem... e te fiz beber muita água. O fato de você ter vomitado durante a madrugada antes de tomar mais água também deve ter ajudado." – respondeu Draco com um sorriso de canto de boca por saber que a namorada ficaria sem graça com tudo aquilo. Principalmente por não parecer lembrar de nada.

"Gente, eu não lembro de nada." – resmungou se virando pra enfiar a cara do travesseiro quando um flashback rápido e peculiar, que só poderia ser mentira, passou pela sua mente, então ela levantou a cabeça de uma vez.

"Draco, o que eu fiz ontem quando tava bêbada?"

"na frente de todo mundo? Nada além de dançar."

"E... e na sua? Eu... eu te pedi alguma coisa?

"Alguma coisa? Tipo o que?" – perguntou o loiro com um tom falsamente confuso.

"Ai não... eu não fiz isso não. Não fiz." – disse pra si mesma por ter certeza agora que o flashback dela pedindo pra ver o Dracão era a mais pura verdade.

"O que?"

"Nada.. eu não fiz nada e você não vai me contar nada também, porque o que eu não lembro eu não fiz." – falou se sentando com o travesseiro no colo e olhando pro loiro com a expressão risonha, como se pedisse pra ele contar com os olhos mas não tivesse muita certeza se quer saber ou não.

Ele começou a rir, então pegou no braço dela e a puxou para si. – "Então você não me pediu pra olhar dentro das minhas calças e ainda falou que eu sou rosa e pareço um babaloo de tutti-frutti não?" – continuou rindo quando ela começou a tentar empurra-lo.

"Pára de falar!! Pára! Isso não aconteceu não, porque já diz o sábio do álcool que o que a gente não lembra depois de um porre a gente não fez!!" – disse então conseguiu se soltar dele e correu pro banheiro. – "Só por que você fez isso eu não vou te chamar pra tomar banho comigo, tá!" – falou ainda rindo, se sentindo estranhamente mais confiante e livre perto do namorado. Não lembrava bem o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, mas soube que com certeza muitas de suas inseguranças em relação a ele haviam acabado. Sua inexperiência, por exemplo, antes vista como um defeito por ela, agora parecia algo pra ser explorado aos poucos e com carinho com o homem que amava e ela estava feliz por ser assim.

E foi nesse clima que a véspera de ano novo se passou para o casal. Os dois se descobrindo entre as refeições feitas ali mesmo e os momentos de silêncio forçado de brincadeira quando seus amigos batiam na porta atrás deles dois, já que ambos tinham certeza que Harry e Colin poderiam convencer Blaise de que eles dois estavam fazendo alguma coisa dentre as inúmeras possibilidades de lazer daquele resort.

Foi somente depois do sorvete enorme que Gina lanchou no final da tarde, todavia, que o glorioso momento de satisfação não solitária de 'dracão' finalmente chegou.

"Seu chato.. ainda bem que não pegou no meu cabelo." – reclamou Gina só de manha enquanto lavava o rosto retirando o sorvete que Draco havia passado ali só pra irritá-la quando o loiro se aproximou dela por trás e a abraçou beijando seu pescoço, aproveitando da intimidade que sentiam desde que haviam acordado.

"Eu disse que ia limpar, você que não deixou."

"Você ia me dar uma lambida!!" – brincou ela, sorrindo e o olhando pelo espelho então fechou os olhos e sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar ao ver o olhar de Draco se escurecer no momento em que ele mordeu seu pescoço e escorregou a mão pela barriga dela.

"Mas eu prometo que você ia gostar." – murmurou ele com a voz rouca, a apertando contra ele e olhando avidamente as reações que estava provocando na namorada até que a virou de frente pra ele e, antes que ela falasse qualquer coisa, voltou a tomar sua boca em um beijo intenso e lento.

**Cena mais hot–cena mais hot-cena mais hot-cena mais hot-cena mais hot-cena**

(**n/a: **Quem não gostar de ler esse tipo de cena pode pular pra próxima parte em que eu marco de negrito. Trilha sonora que inspirou: Southern Girl – Incubus)

Sem qualquer insegurança, Gina o beijou com um abandono somente possível naqueles completamente apaixonados, se deixando tocar como havia aprendido apenas poucas horas atrás então quando sentiu Draco apertá-la pela cintura fez exatamente o que ele queria ao se deixar ser colocada em cima da pia e enlaçar a cintura do loiro com suas pernas.

Draco se inclinou um pouco pra frente, a obrigando a fazer o mesmo pra trás, sentindo o calor entre as pernas dela, então passou a beijar-lhe o pescoço com o desejo de um homem quase desesperado ao mesmo tempo em que descia a alça de sua blusa à procura de seu seio róseo e tocava suas coxas sofregamente, deixando as marcas de sua paixão tatuadas de vermelho na pele alva.

Quando seu apoio finalmente se tornou um empecilho indesejado pra Draco alcançar o destino que suas mãos procuravam ao acariciar as pernas de Gina, ele voltou a pegar na cintura dela e a beijar-lhe a boca ao mesmo tempo em que a levantou e saiu do banheiro com a ruiva no colo, com seu vestido embolado na sua cintura.

Ao colocá-la na cama, e sem a barreira que a pia proporcionava quando a ruiva estava em cima dela, Draco se insinuou ainda mais contra a namorada, pressionando seu membro intumescido contra ela, passando as mãos em todo seu corpo enquanto a beijava com intensidade crescente na medida em que ela soltou as pernas de suas costas e as abriu com os joelhos ainda flexionados, se oferecendo como em sacrifício pra ele.

A ruiva, que até então aceitava as carícias novas livremente e aprendia a se entregar pra ele, o empurrou pra afastá-lo somente um pouco, então, respirando com a boca entreaberta e sem afastar seu olhar do dele, ela deixou sua mão deslizar do pescoço dele pelo seu peitoral e barriga deixando um rastro vermelho pela doce tortura que suas unhas proporcionavam e Draco teve que se esforçar pra não fechar os olhos, até que a pequena mão alcançou o volume preso na calça do loiro que até aquele momento nunca havia sido tocado por ela.

"Ahnn, Gina..." – murmurou ele, finalmente sucumbindo à tentação de fechar os olhos, então voltou a abri-los em expectativa, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava normalizar ao menos um pouco sua respiração e tomar controle de suas reações, o que estava muito perto de acontecer depois de passar tanta frustração, principalmente no momento em que Gina o apertou por fora da calça. – "Ahhh, meu Deus, você vai me matar."

Encorajada com o estado em que Draco estava Gina levantou o rosto para beijá-lo no mesmo momento em que tirou sua mão de onde estava, causando frustração em Draco que logo se tornou em expectativa assim que o loiro percebeu que ela tentava agora abrir o botão da calça. – "Me ajuda?" – murmurou contra a boca dele, quase começando a rir ao ver o desespero dele pra abrir a bendita calça sem querer sair de onde estava.

Estranhamente Gina se sentiu como se ela que fosse a experiente ali, diante de um garoto ansioso por seu toque maduro, mas quando Draco pegou sua mão a levando novamente de encontro com o que até então lhe pressionava a pélvis, com um movimento seguro e firme, a ruiva se lembrou que era uma noviça diante dele.

Se apoiando no braço esquerdo com facilidade, Draco continuou a segurar a mão de Gina com a mão direita, a obrigando a envolver seu pênis e movimentá-la do jeito que ele gostava sem por um segundo parar de olhá-la como se fosse parte do prazer saber que finalmente a estava submetendo ao seu desejo, então voltou a beijá-la enquanto pressionava sua perna entre as dela, lhe roubando gemidos baixos de prazer cada vez que estocava sua cintura contra a dela a fazendo se contorcer contra o colchão da cama.

Deste momento em diante somente respirações ofegantes e pequenos gemidos de prazer de Gina podiam ser ouvidos, entre os beijos e palavras de paixão que diziam um para o outro disconexamente. Draco penetrava o túnel que a mão de Gina fazia, imaginando estar dentro dela, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe proporcionava o mesmo prazer com os dedos mergulhados em sua intimidade a ponto de quase causar dor de tanto prazer, até que já não conseguia mais segurar a pressão que sentia no abdome e, ao sentir os espasmos de Gina nos seus dedos e ver a expressão de êxtase no rosto da mulher que amava, seu rosto se contorceu entre prazer e agonia, então estocou seu membro mais três vezes contra aquele calor desejado e atingiu a complexão.

**Fina de cena mais hot- Final de cena mais hot-Final de cena mais hot-cena mais**

".. nhg.. Gina..." – murmurou com a respiração entrecortada e desabou em cima dela, sem acreditar que isso havia acontecido e em como fora mais intenso do que tudo que já sentira até aquele momento então após alguns segundos saiu de cima dela e se deitou na cama a trazendo pra cima de si com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, sem se importar com o fato de que estavam deitados ao lado da completa bagunça que um homem deixa nessas ocasiões. (**n/a**: pra quem não leu a cena inteira, só pra esclarecer: eles não fizeram amor não, só se conheceram melhor.. erm.. bem melhor)

Só algumas horas depois de muita conchinha e conversa sobre o que Gina estava sentindo sobre tudo aquilo é que eles concordaram que tinham que voltar ao mundo real, apesar de ambos concordarem que preferiam passar o ano ali, juntinhos como estavam.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssss_

Mais uma vez o lugar onde estavam se superou na decoração do salão principal em que a virada do ano seria comemorada por todos os hospedes, já que nessa festa se presumiu que pais e filhos gostariam de ficar juntos.

Todas as mulheres, com apenas poucas exceções, rodeavam o locam ostentando seus vestidos longos e jóias condizentes com a atmosfera de cassino de Las Vegas, que foi o tema escolhido esse ano. Vários dos homens participavam das jogatinas ou simplesmente observavam com desejo desinteressado as dançarinas vestidas suntuosamente por plumas e jóias e maquiadas com o exagero ideal pra ocasião e sua função.

Era a perfeição em termos materiais...

Mas infelizmente a perfeição material não era o suficiente pra encurtar a distância entre Draco e Gina naquele instante, condenados a apenas se olhar de longe por segundos roubados e rezar pra não aparecer ninguém interessado em um parceiro pro beijo da virada. Nem mesmo podia querer a companhia dos amigos já que, assim com ela e Draco, Colin e Chris haviam passado a tarde inteira descobrindo como agir diante dos seus novos sentimentos, além dos problemas que Chris estava tendo depois de descobrir sua verdadeira opção sexual, e no momento não conseguiam se desgrudar. Não que Gina fosse capaz de pedir isso deles.

Harry conversava naquele instante com Draco e um grupo de senhores simpáticos, e aparentemente dispostos a escutar as idéias da 'nova geração', enquanto esperava por Amber, que tinha que ficar um pouco com o pai, e Blaise não estava à vista em nenhum lugar, mas qualquer um presumiria que ele estava em algum lugar com Bruna, já que não a havia largado desde que se conheceram a duas noites atrás.

Precisando de um ar puro por estar com dificuldade de ficar longe do namorado depois da tarde que tiveram, Gina pediu licença pro grupo de mulheres que tentavam em vão incluí-la na conversa e foi pra sacada mais distante do salão levando consigo meia garrafa de champanhe, sendo surpresa por uma companhia inesperada, mas nem por isso indesejada.

"Blaise? O que você ta fazendo aqui sozinho? Cadê a Bruna?" – perguntou ela se aproximando do amigo e se debruçando casualmente no parapeito como ele fazia.

"Foi embora...O pai dela ficou puto quando ela chegou bêbada no chalé ontem e aparentemente ele sabe mais que o meu nome, porque disse que não vai deixar a filha inocente dele solta 'com um rapaz como eu' nesse resort 'enorme cheio de cantinhos escuros propícios pra fornicação clandestina'" – falou fazendo sinal de 'entre-aspas' pra demonstrar que estava repetindo as palavras do pai do seu novo amor impossível. – "Humpf... como se eu não tivesse o meu chalé particular depois de uma só ligação."

"Ai, Blaise, você não dá sorte.."

"Deve ser praga da Sabrina ingrata." – falou brincando, então bebeu da taça que tinha na mão.

"Ou então reza braba de todas as mulheres solteiras que ainda não tiveram o prazer da sua companhia." – disse Gina sorrindo em um tom brincalhão.

"Você tem razão. Eu estava egoisticamente querendo ficar só com aquela lolita..."

"Como se você fosse muito velho pra chamar alguém de lolita."

"Quando todas essas outras mulheres precisam de mim." – continuou sem dar bola pro que a ruiva apontara.. – "É isso! Vou só terminar essa taça aqui e vou me esforçar pra fazer esse bem maior."

Gina riu um pouco então encheu novamente a taça dele e depois a dela. – "Mas fica um pouquinho aqui comigo."

"Ahá! Sabia que algum dia você ia sucumbir ao meu charme. Você é uma dessas mulheres e ta querendo cortar a fila me embebedando." – falou ele brincando, por saber que a relação deles era quase fraternal e que o que ele estava falando estava longe de ser verdade.

"Blaise você não precisa de ajuda nenhuma pra se embebedar." – respondeu a ruiva, sabendo que o amigo não falava aquilo sério.

"Mas sério, Gina... Você só quer ficar sozinha mesmo? Porque esse ano você fez essa mudança toda, ficou gata e até popular no colégio, mudou de atitude.. e tudo isso pra que? Ficar sozinha?"

"Eu não to sozinha.. eu gosto de ficar com os meus amigos."

"Humrum, mas agora se eu não estivesse aqui porque me lasquei de novo você estaria sozinha. E não quis ficar com nenhum dos caras que eu arrumei pra você"

Com isso Gina começou a rir, pois sabia que o amigo tinha sido bem intencionado, mas não pôde deixar de falar. – "Blaise, você tem sorte que não é gay, porque você tem um gosto péssimo em homens." – falou deixando claro que se referia ao caralho-véi e seus capangas.

"Eu só ouvi eles falando depois que já era tarde."

"Humrum... sobre isso tudo bem, mas ... bombados, Blaise? E aquele outro alto, estranho e esquelético?"

"Você não tinha gostado dos bombados!" – exclamou rindo, vendo muito lógica em ter escolhido o extremo oposto dos bombados que Gina claramente tinha detestado. – "Me disseram que aquele cara tem o QI elevadíssimo."

"Você nunca ouviu falar em meio termo não?"

"Hummm.. meio termo?" – perguntou como se estivesse realmente intrigado, então sorriu. – "Vou levar isso em consideração na minha próxima escolha pra você."

Gina o abraçou sorrindo, se sentindo feliz por ter estreitado sua amizade com uma pessoa tão legal, então levantou sua taça em brinde e a bateu de leve na taça de Blaise. Ambos beberam depois de brindar já que Blaise lembrou sabiamente que brindar sem beber é dez anos sem fuder. A ruiva quase se engasgou assim que ele falou isso, pois já estava com o líquido descendo por sua garganta então deu um tapa de leve na cabeça dele. – "Blaise! Deixa de ser podi!" – falou rindo, então foi virada de uma vez e se viu sendo beijada intensamente.

_Fefysssssssssssssssssssss_

Draco passou o olhar pelo salão se sentindo instantaneamente mais só ao perceber a ausência de sua ruivinha embelezando ainda mais o lugar, então após mais alguns poucos minutos de sorrisos amarelos e comentários sem importância somente pra demonstrar que estava prestando atenção no que estava sendo dito, o loiro pediu licença e saiu à procura dela.

Após alguns minutos de busca o loiro avistou sua namorada conversando com Blaise em uma das sacadas, que na verdade não era bem ao ar livre, pois todas as sacadas dali somente davam a ilusão de o serem na medida em que, assim como vários dos jardins, são também encobertas contra o frio sendo parte de um grande jardim de inverno o que possibilitava à ruiva estar ali confortavelmente em seu vestido longo dourado.

Sabia que não tinha motivos de ficar com ciúmes, pois tinha confiança absoluta na fidelidade de Gina e lealdade de Blaise... Mas Blaise não sabia que eles estavam juntos, sabia? E é somente por isso que o loiro observou com receio o amigo sorrir e brincar com sua namorada ao mesmo tempo em que caminhava na direção deles, então sentiu seu estômago congelar ao vê-los se abraçando e começou a andar mais rápido, rezando pro amigo estar sóbrio e não fazer nenhuma besteira, pois sabia que se isso acontecesse sua amizade nunca mais seria a mesma apesar de Blaise não saber que Gina era sua namorada.

Malfoys são conhecidos por sua possessividade. Draco, felizmente ou infelizmente, não foi exceção a essa regra e foi por isso que ele entrou na sacada rapidamente, em uma atitude que depois seria motivo de zoação de Blaise, e pegou a namorada subitamente, a beijando com toda a saudade e desespero que havia sentido em apenas um minuto longe dela.

"EU SABIA!!" – semi-gritou Blaise, então levantou sua taça em um brinde solitário olhando pro casal à sua frente e bebeu todo o champanhe ali contido. – "Eu vou te dar um murro depois por não ter confiado em mim apesar de eu desconfiar o porquê de você ter ficado com medo de me contar." – falou o jogador, batendo de leve nas costas do amigo, que nem assim parou de beijar Gina depois do susto que havia passado.

Ele a segurava pela cintura, com uma das mãos acariciando seu rosto e mais uma vez o casal perdeu a noção do tempo nos braços um do outro. Somente se separaram novamente no momento em que a contagem de final de ano começou, quando se olharam felizes, tirando força um do outro pra enfrentar os problemas que teriam durante esse ano e o resto de suas vidas então quando a cor, luz e a vida dos fogos de artifício enfeitaram ainda mais a noite que já era bela, o casal mais uma vez se perdeu um no outro, sem saber onde um começava e o outro terminava ali naquela sacada.

_Fefyssssssssssssssssssssssss_

Não longe dali, à meia noite e meia de primeiro de janeiro de 2008, uma garota bonita, se não fosse a cara de nojo do mundo, estava segurando o celular no mesmo braço em que sua câmera fotográfica estava pendurada e fumava um cigarro com a outra mão, então deu um sorriso venenoso e satisfeito ao ser atendida. – "Prima... você não sabe o que eu acabei de ver..." – abriu a boca pra continuar falando quando a porta da varanda se abriu dando espaço pra um dos garçons de smoking entrar e ficar cabisbaixo à espera de sua atenção. Vendo que ele não sairia dali antes de falar a que veio ela deu um trago no cigarro então soltou a fumaça de seus pulmões e revirou os olhos. – "Só um instante, prima." – falou sem paciência então olhou pro garçom com o nariz empinado e uma sobrancelha levantada. – "Fala."

"Senhorita Parkinson, o vinho que a senhora requisitou já está sendo retirado da adega particular do senhor Mortinsen...

Continua??

Gente, feliz natal atrasado (ou muito adiantado já pra 2008) e Feliz ano novo, cheio de gatxénhos w glamour, ta? Obrigada pela ajuda, Rafita, Marcela, Cami, Lívia, Nessa e Débora, que renunciaram do sono esses últimos dias pra me ajudar. Se eu esqueci alguém é porque eu realmente já to vesga de sono. Bjão, gente. O próximo capítulo já é o último e está semi-escrito, então tenha fé!!, ehieuheieuheih

Bjos

Fefs

Ps: Gente.. são mais de 60 páginas no word... e eu ainda tive que me virar do avesso de vergonha escrevendo as cenas mais quentes, morrendo de medo de vocês acharem brega, então PLEASE comenta! Porque senão, correndo o risco de parecer criança birrenta, eu vou me emburrar por mais uns seis meses! heiueheiueheiu


End file.
